Darkling
by Game2002
Summary: The incarnation of evil itself, which was sealed away in the past, has awaken once again. Only the weilders of the Holy Weapons can destroy it, and the Smashers have it. Multicrossover with many series. At long last, FINISHED!
1. The Worse Has Happened!

"**Next… It is here…" ****(Super Smashing New Year, chapter 3)

* * *

**

In a dark, unknown place…

"Fufufu… I did it at last…"

High up in the sky above Onett, lays the Final Destination… Master Hand sensed something… Something that is not right…

He turns to Crazy Hand and asks him, "Crazy, did you sense it?"

"You mean the feeling that someone has breached into that forbidden place and released great evil into the world? Didn't sensed it," replies Crazy Hand.

"Hush! You sensed it already! This is serious!" Master Hand scolds him for being sarcastic. "This is not a joke… He did it at last…"

"Boohoo…" cries Crazy Hand. "I'm too young for it… I'm not even married yet…"

Master Hand though for a while, and then said, "Crazy, I must go and check it out. You must tell the Smashers tomorrow about it! You'll have to look after them for now! I'm not sure if I can make it back alive."

"Yes sir!" says Crazy Hand loudly while saluting, if it's even possible for hands… "I will do as you say!"

"You must not make any mistakes," says Master Hand one last time before he flies off into the dark night sky.

* * *

**DARKLING**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Has Come True! The Darkling Awake!

* * *

**

Falco got up from his bed and yawns. "Boy… What a rotten night that was…" He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he walks down the stair, he saw a sign hanging on the wall next to the stair. "What's this?"

_Please proceed to the underground lab  
after you have eaten breakfast _

_Love, Crazy Hand _

"What does that fool want this time?" wonders Falco. "Anyway, I'll go have breakfast first."

Peach is cooking pancakes in the kitchen while humming the tune from Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64. "Faster!" shouts Kirby while pounding the table. "I'm so hungry I could eat King Kong!"

"What's the rotten mood, Kirby?" Peach asks him sweetly. "You're always cheerful in the morning."

"I had a terrible nightmare about Yoshi winning the food eating contest!" Kirby shouts out. "I'm so angry about that nightmare that I want to cool off by eating! ARGH!"

"Calm down now, cutie. Throwing tantrum won't get you anyway."

"Away with your sweet accent!"

"Oh… If you insist…" Peach slams Kirby's head with the pan she's using to cook the pancakes with. Kirby flattens onto his chair and passes out. Yoshi walks into the dining room with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, Yoshi!" Peach greets him. "I bet you had a sweet dream at last night, right?"

"You bet!" says Yoshi happily. "I dreamed that I beat Kirby in the eating contest!"

Ganondorf is reading the morning papers. "Hey, Mayor Pirkle is found flirting with a woman in Fourside Casino yesterday night. His wife got mad and slammed him against the slot machine, and so fortunate, all three slots got 7!"

"You know, they say something good always comes after bad luck," Marth tells him.

"Here's another interesting news," continues Ganondorf. "A man in green with pointy ears was arguing with a blacksmith yesterday about…"

Before he can finish, Link zooms in punches Ganondorf onto the floor and takes the newspaper away from him. "DON'T READ THAT ONE!" Link shouts out.

"Gee… I wonder what happened," wonders Marth.

Fox comes in and calls out to everyone, "Remember to meet at the underground lab after you have your breakfast."

"Why does Crazy Hand want us there?" asks Luigi. "He never has anything important to say."

After everyone had their breakfast, they proceeded to the underground lab, which is accessed from the bathroom. Fox presses one of the wall panels and the bathtub rises, revealing stairs underneath. "Why must we build the entrance in this kind of place…?" wonders Zelda.

The Smashers went down the stairs and reaches a place filled with experiment tubes and machineries. Crazy Hand is standing in front of a large monitor. "Welcome, my good friends! Thank you for coming here!"

"What do you want?" asks Bowser.

"Now sit down and listen to this important story I'm about to show you. And it's done using Flash presentation."

"You made a Flash movie? Cool!" exclaims Ness

Crazy Hand proceeds to work on the computer and then the Flash movie starts to load.

**Note: If you see a script style talking, then it's the characters in the Flash movie speaking.**

Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to… THE LEGEND OF THE DARKLING!

"What's a darkling?" asks Luigi.

"Just watch on," Crazy Hand tells him.

The scene switches to the Final Destination with a photo cutout of Crazy Hand and Master Hand on it.

MH: Crazy Hand, he did it at last! Great evil has entered the world!

CH: Oh no! I'm too young to die! I'm not even married yet!

A photo cutout of Peach appears on the screen.

Peach: Don't worry, sweetie! I will marry you!

CH: I'm da luckiest man in da world!

"What? You use photo cut-outs instead of drawings?" says Game & Watch with a disappointed face.

"Yeah, so?" CH asks him.

"Cutting out photos is no skill at all! You should make a REAL Flash movie in which you draw it! Using photo cutouts in movies are only for lazy losers! This movie sucks for sure!"

CH just kept silent. He presses a button on the wall and the ceiling above G&W opens. The chair G&W is sitting on launches the black paper man through the ceiling and outside. "Anymore comments?" CH asks everyone. The remaining 25 Smashers shook their heads.

"Okay, let's continue."

MH: I will be going away to stop him! You tell the Smashers about it!

CH: Okay! Now Smashers, I will tell you what happened!

A picture of a badly drawn black blob appears and the word 'Darkling' appears below it.

"So that's a Darkling?" asks Young Link.

Narrator: There is a forbidden place hidden somewhere in this world. It is a place where the great evil once terrorized the entire planet. It was defeated by the royal Hand family and then sealed in the forbidden place. These great evil beings are called Darkling. Darkling come in different forms and very dangerous. They are best known for possessing people and making them do evil stuff. But Darkling CAN ONLY possess people who is sinful and has an evil ambition. Those with a righteous heart and mind cannot be possessed. And by the way, it is still called Darkling in plural form.

"Interesting…" says Samus while writing everything down onto a notebook.

Narrator: Darkling are only vulnerable to one kind of thing, and those are the HOLY WEAPONS!

"You mean those weapons we used to battle King Starman?" asks Roy.

"You got that right! But I don't have any prizes for you…" says CH.

"Never mind that…"

Narrator: You can scratch and slice them with any other weapon, but try as you like, you can never kill them. Only the holy weapons can kill them.

Then a photo cutout of Falco appears on the screen. "Hey! That's me!" says Falco.

"Oh no, that's not you," CH tells him. "That's…

The word 'Oclaf' appears below the Falco cutout. "But the photo clearly show it's me!" says Falco.

"Sorry, but that's Oclaf, not you," CH tells him again.

Oclaf: I am evil! I wanna take over da world! ALL YOU BASE ARE BELONG TO US! MWAHAHAHAHA!

A Darkling drawing appears and goes inside his body.

"Excuse me, Crazy Hand," says Peach. "Why do you use drawings for Darkling instead of cutouts?"

"That's because I don't have photographs of Darkling," CH tells him.

"Oh…"

Back on the movie, the Falco cutout's eyes turns purple and he starts roaring madly.

Narrator: This is what happens if a Darkling possesses you.

Oclaf goes on a rampage spree, and then a photo cutout of Roy appears, holding the Sealed Sword. "Hey! It's me!" exclaims Roy.

The Roy cutout charges at the Oclaf and strikes him with the Sealed Sword, which is one of the holy weapons. The Darkling comes out of Oclaf and is immediately killed by Roy. Many cutouts of beautiful girls in sexy lingerie appear and cuddle him.

Girls: Roy's our boy! We love you!

"Why does Roy get all the girls!" asks Link. "You should've used me instead!"

Narrator: Remember, Darkling can only be killed by Holy Weapons. They are now freed from their prison and are terrorizing the world by now. Now Smashers, your job is to destroy all the Dark Reactors and kick the ass of the fiend who freed the Darkling. And remember, you saw nothing.

THE END

"Funny movie…" says Fox.

"Is everything in this movie telling the truth?" asks Samus.

"Oh yes! They are real!" CH tells her. "I'll explain things clearer. Yesterday night, a guy whose name I forgot freed the Darkling from their prison. It is said that whoever freed the Darkling will be made king of Darkling. Or queen in case it's a woman who opened it."

"So?" asks Link as if he's not caring about the situation. "And what's da dark-a reacta mentioned in da movie?" asks Mario in his Italian accent.

"Oh, the dark reactor is what gives power to the Darkling. By now, they should be appearing all over the place. As long as you destroyed the reactor, the Darkling will not invade the place that the reactor was in."

"So we have to find and destroy the reactors, right?" asks Ganondorf.

"And then you go kill that fiend who is made king of Darkling," CH replies.

The Smashers talked over it for a while. "I think he's just making up these," says Bowser.

"Well, it doesn't really sound real," states Falco.

"But it sounds rather frightening…" says Pichu, whose legs are starting to tremble.

"Coward," Young Link jeers at Pichu.

"You take that back!" shouts Pichu angrily as he zaps YL into submission.

"Why must it have to be us anyway?" asks Dr. Mario. "Why us?"

"Because you dudes are the only one that have the holy weapons!" CH tells him.

"You can give weapon to other people and have them save world," says Jigglypuff. "Me tired of saving world all day."

"Are you fools growing lazy?" CH scolds them. "You're not like before!"

"Well, try and make us do it," says Samus. Then all the Smashers walk out the lab together. Crazy Hand stood (or rather, float) there, and he says to himself, "Fine… You're change your mind after you witness it…"

The rest of the day went on peacefully without anything happening, until that night…

"Where's Young Link?" asks Zelda. "He went out with his friends," Peach tells her. "He's still young! And he's coming back this late!" says Zelda. "He should wait until he gets older!"

"He's growing up now," Peach calms her. "He can protect himself." After she has finish speaking, there was a knock on the door. "I'll open it," says Link. When he opened the door, he was shocked with what he saw. "WHAT THE!"

Outside the door stood Young Link, all beaten up and bleeding severely. He limps into the house slowly and collapses onto the ground.

"What happened!" asks Dr. Mario in shock. "Someone raped Young Link!" cries Pichu. "Pichu… This definitely isn't rape… Don't you even know what rape means?" Bowser asks him.

"Quick! Take him to the sickroom!" orders Dr. Mario hurriedly. Within a few minutes, Young Link is lying in the sickroom bed.

"How is his condition?" Zelda asks Dr. Mario. "He'll live," the doctor tells her. "Besides having several cuts on his skin, he's all right."

"But who could have done this!" asks Roy.

"If I ever find the person who did this, he's going to hell!" says Link angrily. "And I think hell won't even welcome him!"

The next morning…

Mario got the morning newspaper and reads it. He flips through the papers until he came to a headline that says: Three students killed and left lying on street.

He continues to read the entire story.

_Yesterday night at 10:00 P.M., three dead bodies were found in Route 007, Onett. These were bodies of elementary students. It appears that they were being attacked while walking through the streets and were brutally killed. Their bodies were torn beyond recognition. There had been no witnesses that night and it is a mystery on who did this._

"Mamamia… What-a frightening story," says Mario.

"Hey, it just came to me… Young Link went out with three students yesterday night," Samus tells him. "Young Link returned home at about 10:10 P.M., and was badly wounded. Do you think he happened to got attacked by the same person who did it to those three students?"

"So you mean theez three students are Young Link-a's friends?" Mario asks her.

"I think so… It does make sense…"

Dr. Mario comes into the dining room. "Young Link is conscious now. I talked to him just now and learned that while on the way home with three of his friends; they were being attacked by an unknown being. Young Link was able to escape the attacker's grasp, but not before he got badly wounded."

"So the three bodies mentioned in the newspaper must be his friends…" says Samus.

"Sadly, yes…" says Dr. Mario with a sigh.

High up in the sky, on the Final Destination, Crazy Hand opens the center of the FD and drops the holy weapons inside.

Back in Smash Mansion… Someone is looking at the mansion from outside…

"How are you feeling?" Zelda asks YL. "I'm all right now," YL replies. "I can get up and walk again!"

"Yesterday night… Did you see who the attacker was?"

"I didn't see the attacker clearly. All I saw was two glowing purple eyes."

"Glowing purple eyes? That's strange… Remember the Flash movie yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"When it shows a drawing of a Darkling, it has purple eyes…"

And then a sound of slamming is heard coming from below. "What's that?" wonders Zelda. She left the sickroom and looks down the stairs. There was a black humanoid beast with purple eyes inside the house!

"Who the hell are you!" asks Captain Falcon while pointing to the unknown beast. "How can you barge in here!"

The black beast shows his sharp claws and pounces at CF. CF quickly rolls aside to avoid him, and the beast keeps going and crashes into Parry's cage. "Squawk! Help me!" screams Parry.

Link pulls out his sword and slashes the beast on the side. There is no blood pouring out from the wound, and the wound instantly heals! "What the heck!" gasps Link. The beast swings his sharp claws at Link, who quickly holds up his shield to block the hit. Captain Falcon runs up to the beast and strikes him with Raptor Boost. The black beast flies upwards and smacks into the ceiling, and then drops back down. "That hurts, ain't it?" CF asks the beast.

The beast got back up and prepares to attack again. "Still got energy, eh?" says Link. He charges at the beast and slashes him rapidly with his sword. Link delivers a diagonal swipe across the beast's body, cutting it in half. "There! Finished!" says Link. But to his surprise, the broken body got up and glues together automatically!

"What is this thing that it won't stay dead!" gasps CF. "I'll handle it!" says Bowser as he delivers a strong punch in the beast's face, sending it out the window. Bowser then runs out the house and continues to attack the beast.

The beast swipes Bowser with his sharp claw, but Bowser withdraws into his shell to block the hit, and then he uses Whirling Fortress to grind the beast with his spiked shell. Still, the beast remains healthy and alive. "Can't you just stay dead!" Bowser shouts at the beast.

Samus appears in her armor and fires a missile at the beast, blowing it into pieces. "Mission complete!" she says proudly to herself while making a pose. Surprisingly, the pieces got together and forms the beast again! "What!" gasps Samus. "It can't be killed!"

"What the hell is this thing!" cries Bowser. "Can it be the Darkling Crazy Hand spoke of yesterday!"

"Don't worry! HERE I COME!" shouts a voice from the sky. Crazy Hand drops down from the sky and smashes the beast onto the ground, crushing it. Crazy Hand got up from the ground and the beast is seen lying flat on the ground, and then it disappears. "Phew… Made it in time…" says CH.

"Is that a Darkling?" Bowser asks him. "If so, then how did you kill it without using the holy weapons?"

"Us hands have a special bloodline in which we can destroy Darkling without using the weapons," CH explains to him. "And now, do you believe me about the Darkling?"

"Are these Darkling really a threat to the world?" asks Samus. "They are," CH tells her. "Right now, Master Hand is dealing with the king of Darkling. He wants me to take care of you all."

"You mean Master Hand is fighting for the world right now?" asks Fox. "We should be helping him! After all, he provided us many things."

"Right!" agrees Falco. "I say we fight these Darkling and kill the man behind all of these!" He turns to the rest of the Smashers. "Who here agrees with me?"

All the Smashers, except DK, raises their hands. "What did he say?" DK asks Game & Watch. "Did he say 'Boo beer agrees with meat'?"

"Okay, I have something I must say," CH tells everyone. "I just found out that a Dark Reactor is lying somewhere in Onett…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" says CF. "Let's go find and destroy it!"

In the Space Pirate Base…

"Where's the boss?" asks Pork.

"He went to a meeting," Punk tells him.

"What meeting?"

"I'm not really sure. I do know it's a meeting where all the bad people gather to talk about their plans."

"What do you think he's planning on?" Pix asks Punk.

"To destroy the Smashers, what else?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The quest to save the world begins next chapter… Any flames will be destroyed by the holy weapons.


	2. The Holy Weapons Come to Life!

"The dog greedily accepts the evil offer so he can get rid of his enemy, the cat" (_Revived, chapter 3)_

**Chapter 2: The Holy Weapons Come To Life Again!

* * *

**

In a house somewhere in Onett…

Jerry the mouse is on the run again… As usual, Tom the cat is trying to get rid of him. Tom is chasing Jerry while trying to smash him with a mallet. Jerry quickly runs behind Spike the dog, who is taking a nap. Tom was too focused on hitting Jerry that he accidentally whacks Spike hard on the head! Tom is frightened, for Spike is very dangerous if he gets mad. He turns around to run away, but Spike got up and grabs him by the neck before he can do so. "You darn cat!" Spike scolds him. "You hit me on the head just now! I had enough with you!"

Jerry hides in the corner and enjoys the scene of Tom getting trashed around by Spike. Spike smashes Tom on the head several times with the hammer and then throws him out the window like a rocket, smashing through a tree in the process. "If I ever see you again!" Spike shouts out the window. "I'll grind you into pieces!" Jerry sits at the window, laughing at the beaten up Tom.

Unknown the Spike and Jerry, there is a hole in the corner of the ceiling. Two pairs of glowing purple eyes are watching them.

"So how are the holy weapons?" Roy asks Crazy Hand. "Ya haven't been using it for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time," the hand answers. "So it can take a while to juice it up again."

Samus walks up to CH and kneels down before him. "I came to apologize for the entire Smashers about not believing in what you told us."

"It's okay. It's usually hard for people to not believe what they don't know."

"We will fight until we destroy all the Darklings!" Mewtwo tells the hand. "Mewtwo, even in plural form, it's still called Darkling. There's no 's' in Darkling," CH corrects him.

"Okay… We will fight until we destroy all the Darkling," repeats Mewtwo correctly this time.

"Master Hand is probably struggling at his moment," thought DK. "We are his comrades, so how can we just sit here and do nothing?"

Meanwhile, in the house that I spoke of earlier, Spike is continuing his nap. A Darkling drops down from the ceiling and slowly approaches the napping bulldog. Jerry is in his mouse hole, taking a nap also. He is still delighted about Tom getting tortured by Spike. Unknown to him, a smaller than usual Darkling enters the mouse hole and quietly approaches Jerry. Jerry wasn't fully asleep though; he thought he had heard footsteps. He got up to see what it was, but before he can react, the Darkling pounces at him and enters his body.

"Okay! Everybody!" CH shouts out. "Da weapons are ready! Get ready to rock & roll!"

"Calm down, would ya?" Falco tells him. "It's not such a big deal."

"But it is! Without those weapons, you are no match for those Darkling! Even if you are, you can fight them forever until you drop down tired!"

"Quick! Give us the weapons!" says Link impatiently.

"Settle down, children. You are getting the same weapons you used during the King Starman incident. The only exceptions are Mewtwo and Pikachu."

"Pardon?" asks Pikachu and Mewtwo in unison.

"For some unknown reason," CH explains to them. "When your weapons are finished fueling, they transformed into something else!"

"Show us! Quick!" says the two Pokemon joyfully.

"Line up!" CH yells out, bringing everyone to his or her attentions. "Okay, let's begin with Mario."

Mario steps forward and CH hands him a rod. "Do you remember this rod?"

"Yes, I rememba!" says Mario. "Eet's da rod-a that-a can extend in length! It has fire effect-a too!"

Luigi came next and he, too, is given a rod. "My weapon is the same as Mario's, except it has electric power," Luigi explains to himself.

CH hands Link some silver arrows. "These silver arrows can pierce through anything!" says Link. "Even the hardest diamond can be pierced!" Young Link receives the light arrows. "These arrows contain the power of light! It travels at light speed and will repel evil forces!"

Samus receives the Hyper Beam Gun. "This beam is colorful and powerful. It can blast through anything easily."

Fox receives the Atomic Gun. "This gun will shatter atoms and kill opponents." Falco gets the Nuclear Gun. "Even if the enemy survives the shot, they will be affected with radiation and fall sick."

DK receives the Giant's Axe. "Woo! This axe is perfect for me! It's useful for cutting baddies!" Bowser gets the Sharp Claws. "I will slash them into pieces with this!"

Zelda gets the Snake Whip. "This weapon only suits me if I turn myself into Sheik."

Yoshi receives the Meteor Mace. "Yoshi! I remember pummeling King Starman on the head with this!"

Roy gets the Sealed Sword. "This burning sword is my weapon. It can also shoot fireballs." Marth receives the Durandal. "This blade is huge, but light. A single slash can kill several enemies."

Popo and Nana both receives the Quake Hammer. "We siblings will be unstoppable with these weapons!"

G&W gets the Mega Swatter. "It may look like a normal fly swatter, but it's more powerful than you think."

Peach gets the Frying Pan. "Hehe! Besides smashing and frying the enemies' brain with this, I can also cook using this!"

Ganondorf gets the Poseidon's Trident. "Behold! The power of evil comes into this weapon!"

"Excuse me…?" Link asks him. "I mean light…" corrects Ganondorf.

Captain Falcon gets the Hunter's Spear. "With speed and power, I am da master of this weapon!" Kirby gets the Boomerang Dagger. "This is a dagger and boomerang in one!"

Ness gets the Homerun Bat. "This bat will make my enemies fly high into the sky and I will get a home run!" Pichu gets the Crash Helmet and puts it on his head. "I look cute with this on! I'll give them a good headbutt!"

Jigglypuff gets the Magic Rod. "I am fairy! This rod fire beams!" Dr. Mario gets the Heal Staff. "This weapon may not be offensive, but it can cure all kind of sickness and revive the dead! I can also put enemies to sleep or paralyze them!"

CH turns to Pikachu and Mewtwo. "As for the two of you… Mewtwo, you will no longer be using the Magic Book."

"What will I be using?" asks Mewtwo. "You will be using…" CH hands him a giant spoon. "The Psychic Spoon."

"This spoon… It's the same one I used back in the olden days…" says Mewtwo. He starts to have a flashback of when he is first created from the cells of Mew. Blaine tried to hunt him down and destroy him for the sake of humanity. Then the Pokemon trainer Red came and was successful in capturing him with the Master Ball. He then became Blaine's Pokemon for a few years, and then he was released…

"This spoon is way stronger than the one you used before," CH tells him. "This can destroy Darkling." And then the hand turns to Pikachu. "You won't be wearing the Hyperactive Harness again."

"What will I be using?" asks Pikachu. "Well… You will still wear a harness, but instead of boosting your abilities, it has cannons attached to it."

"Cool!" exclaims Pikachu when he sees the new harness, which has two tubes sticking out from the back and arcing to the front. "Now, if you put on this Electric Harness, you can fire bolts of electricity from the cannons."

"But will it kill the Darkling?"

"Of course it will!"

"Then I can just zap the Darkling by myself without wearing it!"

"You see, Pikachu, putting on the harness will add a twist of holiness into your electric body. So the electric fired from the cannon on the harness can kill the Darkling."

"I see…"

"Now that everyone has their weapons," says CH. "Let's go and find that Dark Reactor I believe is hidden in Onett!"

"YES!" shouts all the Smashers while raising their weapons into the air.

"What about me?" asks Parry. "What do I get?"

"Sorry, Parry," Zelda tells him. "You're just an ordinary parrot, so you can't save the world."

"But I want to have a role too!" Parry complains. "At least I can accompany you guys!"

"It's too dangerous for a parrot like you," Falco tells him. "You stay home!"

"This sucks…" mutters Parry.

In that particular house, Spike woke up from his nap. He looks the same as usual, but his eyes are glowing in an eerie purple light. Jerry walks out from his mouse hole. He, too, has purple eyes…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

In case you didn't know, the holy weapons first made their debut in my old story _Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces_. If you want to know more about it, then read that story. But warning, it's a script format story.


	3. Search For the Reactor!

**WORLD NAME:**

**ONETT**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Search For the Reactor! Someone is Possessed by the Darkling!

* * *

**

The Smashers are wandering around the streets of Onett, looking for the Dark Reactor. "How in the world are we going to find the reactor!" complains Bowser. "This town isn't small! It can take forever searching it!"

"Crazy Hand didn't even tell us exactly where in Onett…" says Popo. "But he said all he knows is it's in Onett," states Nana.

Yoshi walks up to a house and presses the doorbell. A woman steps out and greets him, "Hello! May I help you?"

"Did you happen to see a machine reactor somewhere here?" Yoshi asks her. "I haven't seen any reactors," the woman replies. "And that's a weird question you're asking…"

Yoshi thinks over it. Why did he even bother asking someone who has no idea about the Darkling. "Sorry for asking you that," Yoshi apologizes to her. "Well, take care!"

Right when he turns around to leave, he spots a Darkling standing in front of him! The Darkling pounces at Yoshi, who quickly ducks down. The Darkling flies over Yoshi and latches onto the woman, who screams for help while trying to pull the Darkling off. The Darkling opens his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and he bites off the woman's head! Yoshi was totally freaked out at the terrible sight and he is too scared to move. The Darkling turns to Yoshi and approaches him slowly. Yoshi gives off a war cry and raises his Meteor Mace, and then smashes it down on the Darkling's head, killing it.

"That… was… scary…" Yoshi said, still trembling in fear. "I think I've wet my pants…" And then he noticed how stupid he was… He isn't wearing pants!

Roy pulls out his Sealed Sword and swings it at a couple of Darkling that are pouncing at him. The Darkling get chopped in half and disappears. "Darkling are invading Onett," Roy says to himself. "This proves that there's a dark reactor somewhere in this town. But where?"

Zelda and Peach are walking together, looking for the reactor also. They heard a scream and turns around to see a man being cornered by a Darkling. "Help!" shouts the man in fear. "Somebody help me from this monster!"

"That man is in trouble!" says Zelda. "I must save him!" Zelda does a finger gesture and with a bright flash, she transforms into Sheik. Sheik pulls out the Snake Whip and whips the Darkling. The Darkling turns toward Sheik and roars evilly at her. The Snake Whip extends and coils around the Darkling's neck. Sheik swings the whip upwards, carrying the Darkling into the sky and then slams him down against the hard pavement.

"Now's my turn!" says Peach. She uses the Frying Pan to smash the Darkling's head, killing it.

"Thank you so much!" says the man. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to repay us," Sheik tells him. "We are doing what must be done. But tell us, did you see any reactors around here lately?"

"Reactor? Sorry, there's no reactor in this town. Or so I think."

"Never mind. Thanks for the information." Sheik and Peach then left the man and walks away.

Mario walks up to Bowser and tells him, "I'm starting to think-a that da reacta eez hidden unda-ground."

"That can be true!" says Bowser. "Let's try digging!" Bowser puts on his Sharp Claws and digs into the pavement in just a blink of an eye. Mario pokes his head into the hole and calls out, "Found-a anything?"

Bowser crawls out from the hole and says, "Besides a carcass of a sewer crocodile, nothing else… But I'm not stopping here!" I will keep on digging until I found it!" He goes back into the hole he dug and starts digging through the sewer walls. "I think-a a betta follow him," thought Mario, and then he jumps into the sewer to accompany Bowser.

Ness and Young Link are searching around the neighborhood when Pokey comes running up to him, panting. "You… gotta… save me… My good pal… Ness…"

"What's the rush, Pokey?" Ness asks him. "I thought you've always hate me."

Pokey then delivers a strong punch in Ness's face, knocking him onto his back. "What are you doing!" Young Link shouts at Pokey, but then he notices that Pokey's eyes are glowing with an eerie purple light. "Oh no! He's been possessed by a Darkling!"

Pokey punches hard in YL's abdomen and kicks him in the crotch. While YL is in pain from the blow, Pokey headbutts him in the face. YL falls onto his back and his nose is bleeding severely.

"Pokey!" Ness calls out to him. "Wake up! Resist the Darkling! Don't let him control you!"

Pokey says in a creepy voice. "Pokey has no control of himself anymore! I, the Darkling, has taken full control of him!" Darkling Pokey leaps into the air to perform a body slam at Ness, but Ness quickly rolls aside and Pokey slams face flat onto the pavement. Ness pulls out his holy weapon, the Homerun Bat, and smashes Pokey in the face. Pokey flies across the sky and rams into a tree, toppling it. "That should do," thought Ness. Pokey gets up from the fallen tree, and his eyes are still purple. "That hurts, you twit!"

"What!" gasps Ness. "The Darkling haven't left you yet!"

Meanwhile, Tom is outside his house, coming up with a plan to get Jerry. When he sees Jerry walking towards him, he quickly hides around the house corner and lifts up a steel hammer. When Jerry appears in front of him, Tom brings down the hammer with full force, smashing the mouse. But to his surprise, the hammer shatters when it hits Jerry! Amazingly, Jerry levitates into the air until he's at the same level with Tom's face. Tom observes Jerry's face and notices that his eyes are purple. Jerry winds up his tiny arm and punches Tom in the nose. Normally, a small punch from such a small being would do nothing to a larger being, but having been possessed by a Darkling, Jerry has become stronger than before, so Tom was sent flying over the fence and onto Kirby's head.

"Oi! What's this cat doing here!" cries Kirby. "Hey! Isn't this Tom?" Nana points out. "He's that cat who always has a grudge with that mouse named Jelly."

"It's not Jelly! It's Jolly!" Popo corrects him. "I think it's Jerry," Kirby corrects them both. Then they all see Jerry hovering in midair and over the fence. When Tom sees him, he cowers with fear behind Kirby. "It seems that Jerry is possessed by a Darkling…" says Kirby. "But I thought he was a nice little mouse!" says Nana. "How can he be possessed!"

"I think it's because he always laughs at Tom getting beaten up by that certain bulldog and getting punished by his master. That indicates Jerry doesn't like to help people but see them suffer," says Game & Watch, who appeared all of a sudden. "Remember, Darkling possess people with a unclean heart and mind, and also those with evil ambitions."

Jerry charges at them, but instead of attacking the four Smashers, he goes behind Kirby and grabs Tom by his tail. The cat screams in fright and tries to run off, but Jerry grabs his tail tightly, so he couldn't go anywhere. He swings Tom around in the air and hurls him across the sky.

"Getting possessed by a Darkling seems to make the victim strong too!" exclaims Kirby. "Let's free this poor mouse from the Darkling!" says Popo. G&W pulls out his Mega Swatter and swats Jerry, sending the possessed mouse crashing into an electric pole. Jerry collapse onto the ground and lies unconscious. Suddenly, a small black Darkling comes out from his body. "We did it!" cries Nana with joy. "We freed him from the Darkling!"

The Darkling grows to the size of an average adult and proceeds to attack the Smashers. He charges at Kirby and opens his jaws to bite him, but Kirby quickly turns himself into a stone and the Darkling just can't bite into the hardened Kirby. Popo swings his Quake Hammer at the Darkling with broken teeth, sending him high into the sky and back onto the hard street with a bang. Nana lifts her Quake Hammer and brings it down on the fallen Darkling with full force. After getting hit, the Darkling disappears.

"Phew… We did it…" says Nana. Their victory is short though; more Darkling appear and surround them. Kirby gulps and says, "This looks bad."

Suddenly, the group of Darkling to their left were suddenly sliced in half. Marth is seen standing behind those dead Darkling, holding the Durandal. "Marth!" shouts Nana happily. "You saved us!"

The remaining Darkling all turn to Marth and charge at him. "So you want more?" Marth asks the Darkling. He swings the Durandal again, killing all the Darkling that were charging at him. "Marth is the coolest!" says Nana happily while clapping her hands.

Suddenly, the fence bursts open and a gray bulldog steps out. "Hey! Isn't that the dog who Tom is scared to death of?" asks Game & Watch. "He is!" Kirby tells him. "I believe his name is Pike. Or was it Spike?"

"Whatever his name is, he's also possessed by a Darkling!" says Popo, pointing to Spike. Spike barks out loudly and a horde of Darkling appear around him to support him.

Ness is still dealing with the possessed Pokey. Pokey turns around and farts out a purple smelly gas. The gas shoots forward like a bullet, but Ness was able to dodge aside. "You're disgusting as ever!" Ness yells at him. He points his finger at Pokey and uses PK Fire. Pokey gets hit by the spark and is set on fire. He runs around screaming, "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

Ness runs up to him and bashes him rapidly with the Homerun Bat. Pokey collapse onto the ground and his face is all bloody because of the beating just now. The Darkling possessing Pokey rises from his body and stares angrily at Ness. Young Link gets back up and says, "I'll handle him, Ness. He'll pay for breaking my nose!" Young Link pulls out his bow and fires a Light Arrow at the Darkling. The Darkling dodges aside the arrow and runs at Young Link. YL didn't have time to react and the Darkling slashes him across the face, leaving a bloody slash mark.

"Young Link!" screams Ness. Ness starts to get mad. He charges at the Darkling and swings the bat at him, but the Darkling ducks under the swing and kicks Ness's feet, tripping him onto the ground. The Darkling stands on top of Ness and raises his sharp claws to prepare to tear his head. Right when he is about to it, a Light Arrow is shot at the Darkling's chest. The Darkling roars out in pain and then disappears. YL was the one who shot the Light Arrow. Ness gets back up and thanks YL for saving him.

Next, Ness runs to Pokey and shakes him up. "Are you right, Pokey?" Pokey slowly opens his eyes and mutters, "What… happened…?"

"You were possessed by an evil spirit!"

"I did…? The last thing I remember is that a black monster is standing in front of me, and then he jumps onto my head… And then I don't remember anything after that…"

"It's all over now, Pokey! You're saved!"

"But why did you save me?" Pokey asks him. "We are enemies. Don't you remember?"

"Even though you're a bully to me, I still cannot let you die. It is because you are not truly evil."

"You're so kind… Ness…"

Marth and the others are facing Spike and his army of Darkling. "There's a lot of them!" cries Nana. "We'll never defeat them!"

"That's nothing to me," says Marth, showing no fear. "I can take them all out in just two seconds."

Spike commands the Darkling to attack them. When the horde of Darkling charge at them, Marth steps forward and swings his Durandal wildly, killing all the Darkling. "1.5 seconds!" says Game & Watch, looking into his stopwatch. "You did it faster than you said!"

Spike growls out evilly, "Do you think you have won! Those Darkling may be easy to kill! But not me!" Spike charges at Marth at a quick speed and punches him in the abdomen. Marth flies backwards and falls on his back. "What!" gasps Popo. "The almighty Marth fell before a dog!" Spike then punches the unsuspected Popo in the side. The punch was so hard that blood spurts out from Popo's mouth!

"AHHHH!" shrieks Nana. "You hurt my brother!" She raises her hammer and runs angrily at Spike. Spike just laughs and jumps over Nana, and then kicks her in the butt. She flies forward and bangs into a fire hydrant.

"We're the only ones left!" cries Kirby. "We'll have to handle him ourselves now!" says Game & Watch. "I'll make a short work out of you two!" says Spike.

Kirby throws his Boomerang Dagger at Spike, who dodges it with ease. "Ha! Missed!" laughs Spike. Kirby just smirks and says, "You're wrong!" The dagger flies back to Kirby and slashes Spike across the back of his head in the process. "Arrrghhh!" growls Spike. "I didn't saw that coming!"

Spike runs to the nearest electric pole and lifts it up with his hands! "What amazing strength!" exclaims G&W. Spike swings the electric pole at the two Smashers as if he's hitting a baseball. The two Smashers were knocked aside and onto the ground. "You're finished!" laughs Spike. "You cannot defeat me!"

Suddenly, a laser beam is fired at him. Spike quickly dodges aside, but his hand is shot. "Ouch!" he cries. "Who did it!" Fox appears to him and says, "Don't touch my friends!"

Spike growls and jumps into the air to perform a body slam on him. Fox sees this coming and he shoots upwards using Fire Fox and rams Spike onto the street. The possessed bulldog gets back up and says, "You cannot defeat me using that move! Only the holy weapons can hurt me!"

Fox pulls his Atomic Gun and points it at him. "Perhaps this shall do!"

"Oh no!" gasps Spike. "You have the weapon too!" Without saying a word, Fox pulls the trigger and fires a beam at Spike, but the bulldog was able to dodge it again. The beam keeps going forward until it hits a market, blasting it into bits. "Oops… What have I done…?" says Fox. Spike uses this opportunity to punch Fox in the face. "You lose, fox boy!" laughs Spike.

Suddenly, Spike is knocked up into the sky. Marth was the one who did it. He used Shield Breaker to knock Spike into the sky.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Mario are still digging through the ground. "I don't-a think we can find-a anything here," says Mario. "I'll just dig a few more yards and then we'll surface," Bowser tells him. They kept on digging until they found themselves inside a basement! "I think we dug into someone's basement…" says Bowser. "But look!" He points to a circular machine that is glowing with a purple light. "That-a must-a be da dark-a reacta!" points out Mario. "Da movie yesta-day shows eet!"

"Woohoo! We found it!" cries Bowser with joy. "Now to destroy it!"

But then, several Darkling appear before them. "So they're guarding the reactor," says Bowser. "Well, time to destroy!" He slashes the Darkling with his Sharp Claws, killing a couple of them. Mario's Fire Rod extend to about one and a half meters long and he smacks the Darkling away.

Outside, Spike was flipped into the air by Marth. Kirby flies up next to Spike and says, "Good-bye!" He pulls out his Boomerang Dagger and performs a Final Cutter attack with it. He boosts into the air and then drops back down, bringing the dagger down on Spike. Together, Kirby and Spike drops down at full speed towards the house below and smashes through the roof. They kept on going down, smashing through the floors!

Bowser and Mario are still fighting off the unlimited amount of Darkling, when suddenly, the basement ceiling bursts open and Kirby and Spike drops down! The both of them falls onto the Dark Reactor with full force, and Kirby's holy dagger actually cut through the reactor when he dropped down. The reactor starts to rumble in a loud voice, and then it starts flashing. The Darkling all scream in fear and run around aimlessly. "What's with them?" wonders Bowser.

Spike screams out at the top of his voice, "NOOOO! THE FIRST REACTOR! ARGH!"

Then a bright flash engulfs the entire basement.

Outside, the rest of the Smashers saw beams of light shooting out from the house's window. "What's happening?" asks Luigi. Crazy Hand shows up and says, "What do you know? Da first reactor is destroyed!"

"Really!" exclaims the Smashers in unison. After a while, the bright light fades. Bowser and Mario uncover their eyes and sees that the reactor is gone. Kirby and Spike is lying on the ground. Kirby is alive and well but Spike is unconscious. He checks Spike's heartbeat, breathing, and even his eyes. "He's still alive," says Kirby. "And best of all, the Darkling possessing him has left!"

"Even the Darkling that were here just now are all gone!" says Bowser.

Outside, Tom walks up to the still unconscious Jerry and shakes him up. Jerry slowly opens his eyes and is shocked to see Tom. Tom grabs Jerry, but instead of attacking him, he hugs and kisses him. Jerry wonders what happened. "Hey, why doesn't Tom beat up Jerry instead?" asks Popo. "I thought he hate him."

"I don't think they really are enemies," says Nana. "They are just like rivals. If Jerry is dead, then Tom will feel lonely. Same thing probably goes for Jerry."

Bowser, Mario, and Kirby walk out from the house. "We destroyed the dark reactor!" Kirby shouts with joy. The other Smashers also shouts with joy. "HOORAY!"

"Now that the reactor is destroyed," says CH. "Onett is safe from Darklings!"

"I thought you said there is no 's' in Darkling," Mewtwo tells him.

"Oops… My mistake…"

"By the way," Roy asks CH. "Where were you while we were busy searching for the reactor."

"Oh! I went to check on this serious situation. And guess what I found out?"

The Smashers got close to CH to listen to him. "I found out that there are NINE more reactors to deal with!" CH tells him.

"WHAT!" gasps Pikachu. "Nine more! That's a lot!"

"Where are they?" Falco asks CH. "They're hidden in several places. And you dudes are going to hunt them down!"

"We will!" says the Smashers in unison.

"Good! That's the spirit! But let's go home and refresh first. It will be a very hard journey!" So the Smashers went back to their mansion to refresh.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!

* * *

**

In an unknown place… Several people are watching them from a 3-D hologram vision.

"So they destroyed the first reactor…" says a man in black shirt and with a blue bandana on his head, whose name is Archie.

"They are really strong…" says a fat crocodile named K. Rool.

"It will be a matter of time before they find all dark reactors!" says a fat bald man in red, named Dr. Eggman. "Oh ho ho! I'm so scared! Haha!" laughs a plump fat bag, named Oogie Boogie.

"Yeah right! You're a coward!" Eggman scolds him. "What!" replies Oogie Boogie angrily. "I'm just being sarcastic! Those so-called heroes will have no chance against me!"

"Stop arguing, would you?" says a man with pale face and long hair, whose name is Orochimaru. "If you ask me, they can make great minions if they work for us."

"Dream as you want!" a man in gray armor tells him. "There's no way they will ever work for us!"

"I know they will never work us, Shredder," Orochimaru tells that man in armor. "But of course, we can always possess them with the Darkling."

"You're such a fool, Orochimaru!" Shredder scolds him. "You know very well that the Darkling will never possess anyone with a righteous mind!"

"What right do you have to call me a fool?" says Orochimaru. "How about you? Always throwing childish tantrum when your plan fails."

"What did you say!" shouts Shredder angrily. He raises he hand and is going to pierce him with the spikes on his hand armor, but then someone grabs him. "Calm down, would you? You're such a hot-head," says the person holding his hand. "You leave me alone!" says Shredder angrily. He turns around and punches the person's head, the one who is holding his hand. When Shredder's fist impacts the man's head, the head turns into sand and disappears, followed by the entire body.

A cloud of sand floats next to Shredder and forms a man! The man wears a big fur coat and he has a grayish skin, along with a horizontalstitches just below his eyes. On his left arm is a giant golden hook instead of a hand like other people else. "Are you forgetting the fact that my body is sand?" the man tells Shredder. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing can ever hit me!"

"That's until someone splashes you with water, Crocodile," Archie tells the man, whose name is Sir Crocodile.

An old scientist steps up and says, "My robot masters are powerful! Do not underestimate them! The Smashers are definitely no match for them!"

"Wily!" Eggman calls out to the scientist. "Your robots may be powerful, but mines are even stronger!"

"Is that what you think?" says the scientist, named Dr. Wily. "All you make are robots whose A.I. are limited! My robots can think and do whatever they want! They are exactly like humans!"

"They may be like humans, but mines are more destructive!"

"Mines are more destructive than yours!"

"Would you both please shut up?" shouts Ridley angrily. "What we are talking about now is about the Smashers, not who is stronger!" He pounds the floor hard, making a dent in it. "Those cursing Smashers! I will never forget what they did to me!" He looks at his metallic hand. "What was I thinking about during that day…? I should've left them in Feudal Japan! Why did I even bother bringing them back to present day! But now, I can get my revenge!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The real quest begins next chapter…


	4. It's Time To Go!

**Chapter 4: It's Time To Go! Formation of the Teams!

* * *

**

"Faster! Faster!" shouts Crazy Hand outside the mansion. "I don't have all day to wait for you!"

"Hey Peach, which dress should I bring?" Zelda asks Peach. "The white one or the purple one?"

"I think the white one looks better on you," suggests Peach.

"Really? Then I'll bring the white one."

CH appears outside their window and shouts, "WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU WEAR! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PACK A WHOLE LOT!"

"Yes sir…" says Zelda and Peach while saluting, and their legs are trembling too.

After a few minutes, all the Smashers, including Parry, are standing outside their mansion. CH checks the attendance sheet, and then notices that Kirby and Yoshi are carrying a huge bag. "What's inside the bags?"

"Food! Yoshi!" replies Yoshi. "Edible stuffs," replies Kirby also. "Food is necessary for such a long harsh trip."

"You don't have to bring that much! Just bring a few bags of chips!"

"But…"

"DO AS I SAY OR ELSE I'LL PUT YOU INSIDE A STEEL CRATE FOR 10 YEARS!"

Kirby and Yoshi tremble in fear and run back inside to put the foods away. They came back with only a bag of chips.

"Okay, everyone brought their Holy Weapons?" CH asks them. "Yes," reply the Smashers. "Okay, let's go!" says CH.

The Final Destination descends to the ground and all the Smashers board it. The FD then rises high into the sky. "Yahoo! We are high in da sky!" says Mario happily.

CH reports to everyone about his findings, "As I have said before, there are nine places that contain the dark reactors. Since there are 27 of you…"

"Twenty seven?" asks Captain Falcon. "Yes," CH assures him. "Parry is included."

"He's a parrot! For heaven's sake!" complains CF. "Why must he come with us!" Parry looks at him with cute puppy eyes. "Please, let me go with you guys…"

"Can't help it since he came along," says CH with a sigh. "I want to go on an adventure!" cries Parry. "I don't wanna stay on the Final Destination and do some pointless guarding!"

CH continues his lecture. "Since there are 9 places, I decided to divide you all into 3 groups. But then I thought it over, thinking only groups of three isn't safe enough, so I decided to make it groups of 9. One group will go to three places."

"Shall we make teams right now?" asks Roy. CH got out a box and says, "Now pick a number in here. If you get number 1, then go to the right corner; if two, then to the left; and if three, to the upper-right corner."

Everyone took their turn on picking numbers and three teams are finally formed.

Team 1: DK, Marth, Peach, Yoshi, Pichu, Falco, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Young Link

Team 2: Link, Luigi, Pikachu, Zelda, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ness, Bowser

Team 3: Mario, Mewtwo, Game & Watch, Popo, Nana, Fox, Roy, Parry, Samus

"Okay… Team set!" says CH. "But I wanna be with my brother!" complains Luigi. CH ignores him and says, "Each team will ride on a warp star, and it will take you to your destinations. When your mission is finished, ride the warp star back here and I will refresh you all. Did I make myself clear?"

"YES!" replies the Smashers.

"Now I will show you three of the nine places that are infested with Darkling." Three wire frame people appear and show them a poster. "The infested places are: Congo Bongo, Pokemon Coliseum, and South Island!"

"Congo Bongo!" exclaims DK. "My homeland! I wanna go there!"

"If DK insists, then let's go to Congo Bongo," Marth tells his teammates. "Okay," they reply.

"Congo Bongo is taken by DK's team," says CH. "Now for the two other teams."

The remaining two teams discussed among themselves on where they should go. Their discussing took a long time, so CH grew impatient and suggested that they flip a coin. "If it is head, then Link's team goes to Pokemon Coliseum, and the other team takes South Island. If tails, then vice versa." CH flips the coin and everyone stares at the coin as it flies into the air, drops back down, rolls around for a while, and then stops…

"HEADS UP!" shouts CH all of a sudden. "Well, it's head," says Link. "So we go to Pokemon Coliseum, eh?" says Pikachu. "We go to South Island," says G&W. "It looks rather relaxing there."

After making their final preparations, each of the three teams got onto a giant warp star and zooms off to their destinations. "Good luck!" CH calls out to them, and then he looks into the distant sky. "I wonder how you are now, Master Hand."

In that unknown place…

"The Smashers are on the move," says Orochimaru. "They have split into three groups."

"Congo Bongo… Well, I have to go and get business done!" says K. Rool, and then he walks out the place. Archie gets up from his seat and says, "I'll head to Pokemon Coliseum right away. I happened to recruited a new member that will surely finish up the job!"

"Looks like I have to go too," says Eggman. He gets into his Egg Carrier and flies off into the darkness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

First, we will focus our attention on DK's group as they head for Congo Bongo.


	5. Arriving in Congo Bongo!

This is where the real adventure begins. We will be focusing our attention on the first team as they find and destroy the dark reactor of Congo Bongo in order to seal that place from Darkling. I hope you all enjoy this story and tell others about it. And be sure to review!

By the way, I have changed the team a little bit. You should probably see the team change by now back in Chapter 4.

* * *

**WORLD NAME:**

**CONGO BONGO**

**Chapter 5: Arriving in Congo Bongo! K. Rool Has New Recruits!

* * *

**

It was a quiet and peaceful day in the jungles of Congo Bongo… A star is seen shooting through the sky and it crashes into the jungle, making birds fly into the sky and fright.

"Oof! That was a rough landing!" says Falco, rubbing his head because it got hit on the ground. "I can land a plane better than a computer-controlled plane."

"But this is a star," Yoshi reminds him.

"Same thing, whatever…"

"How can we find the dark reactor?" asks Peach. "This jungle must be huge! And that means bugs are on the loose everywhere!"

Pichu whispers into Young Link's ear. "Girl's greatest fears seems to be only bugs…"

"Let's go to my dad's house! He can offer some advice!" suggested DK. "Good idea," agrees Marth. "Let's go and see how he is now."

They made their way through the jungle, braving the dangers they come to face with. Pichu suddenly stops in his tracks and says, "Beware! I hear someone coming towards us!" Everybody got into defensive stances. Suddenly, a horde of strange black creatures emerges from the trees and bushes. "Are these Darkling?" asks Yoshi. "They look like monkeys to me,"

"Well, they have purple eyes," says Dr. Mario. "They also have a black body. Perhaps Darkling come in different shapes and forms." A monkey-like Darkling jumps down from the tree and towards DK. DK gets out his Giant's Axe and swings it horizontally at the Darkling, cutting it in half, and then the Darkling disappears. "Looks like they are Darkling."

Some more Darkling charge at Marth, and he took care of them easily with a single swing from the Durandal. A long snake-like Darkling drops down in front of Yoshi and hisses at him fiercely. Yoshi lifts up the Meteor Mace and smashes down at the Darkling, crushing its skull. Falco and Jigglypuff stands back to back, firing beams at Darkling surrounding them. Dr. Mario fires a wavy beam from his Heal Staff. When the beam hits a Darkling, the Darkling freezes in his tracks and cannot move at all, so Young Link proceeds to shoot it with Light Arrow.

Peach holds up the Frying Pan in front of her, waiting to attack any Darkling that dare come near her. Unknown to her, a Darkling slowly sneaks up behind her, and when it got near, it jumps up and is about to bite Peach's head when a beam is suddenly shot at the Darkling from the side, killing it. Peach drops onto her knee and sighs in relief. "Phew… That was close… Thanks Falco!"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings!" Falco tells her. "You can be killed any moment in a dangerous place like this!"

Jigglypuff notices a bush shaking. "Someone in bush! Who you are?"

"Please don't hurt me!" cries a voice from the bush. "I am a good person!"

"Come out show yourself!"

A little monkey with a red vest and wearing a red hat steps out. "Please don't kill me!" Upon seeing him, DK cries out happily. "DIDDY!" When the little monkey sees him, he also cries out happily. "DONKEY KONG!"

The two primates run at each other and crash face to face, but they are still smiling. "It's been a while, Diddy!" says DK happily.

"It sure is, DK!" says Diddy. "A lot of things happened after you left. These strange black creatures started appearing everywhere and caused us a lot of trouble!"

"Those Darkling!" says DK angrily. "They will pay! And how is father?"

"He's safe and sound."

"He's safe and dumb? Well, he isn't exactly that dumb."

"Uh… You got hearing problem?" Peach shakes her head sadly and tells him, "Unfortunately, yes…"

Then a green parrot flies down from the trees and lands on DK's shoulder. "Squawk! DK, great to see ya!"

"Hoho! If it isn't Squawks the parrot!" says DK. "You're still alive!"

"Of course I'm alive! That's a weird question to ask. Come, I'll lead you all to Cranky's house."

"Isn't there any ride for us to get their quickly?" asks Peach

"Of course we have!" says Diddy. "But not everyone can get a ride." He whistles out a high-pitched tune and a rhino and an elephant steps into the scene. "Rambi! Ellie!" says DK. "Long time no see!"

"It sure is, DK!" says Rambi. "Come aboard! I'll take you to your dad at once!" DK and Diddy got onto the rhino. Ellie bends down and says, "Have a ride on me! Ladies first."

"Why thank you!" says Peach, and then she climbs up onto the elephant. Jigglypuff and Pichu also jump onto Ellie's back. "Wait… That leaves me, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, Marth, and Young Link…" says Falco. "Don't we get to have a ride!"

"Sorry," apologizes Diddy. "That's all we got."

"This sucks…" Nevertheless, they walk through the jungle to reach Cranky's cabin. Unknown to all of them, Punk the Space Pirate, camouflaged, was watching them all along from atop a tree. He immediately disappears in a blink.

Meanwhile, on the far side of the island stood a tall metallic tower in the form of a crocodile. Punk goes into the tower and meets K. Rool. "Those Smashers are here."

"They're here already?" says K. Rool, quite surprised. "That's so fast! Well, we have to make sure they never find the reactor."

"Do you want us to go eliminate them at once?" a Kremling asks him. "We need a plan first," K. Rool tells him. "If we just go like this, we'll only lose more men." K. Rool sits back onto his throne and starts to come up with a plan to kill them all. "Should I send a huge army of Klubbas after them? Should I fire cannons from my castle all the way to their cabin? Should I use poisonous gas? Should I murder them while they are sleeping?"

While he is wondering all these, a Kremling walks up to him and says, "Sire, we spot a pirate ship approaching this island."

"Pirate ship?" asks K. Rool. "So what? They probably won't interfere with us." Anyway, he got up and looks into the binoculars. Indeed, there is a pirate ship out in the open sea, steering towards Congo Bongo. K. Rool can clearly see the ship's flag, which has a picture of the trademark skull & crossbones symbol on it, but the skull is wearing a straw hat. "Now that's a funny symbol," he thought.

A black skin man in sunglasses steps up to him and says, "Do you know who those pirates are?"

"No. Who are they, Mr. 5?"

The man, named Mr. 5, replies, "I have met and fought them before. They are none other than the Straw hat Pirates!"

"Now that's a weird name…"

"They are very strong! Do not underestimate them! Their captain is really powerful!"

"They're really powerful…" K. Rool thought for a while. "Perhaps I can make use of them…"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Good thing Crocodile sent you here to help me! I will pit them with the Smashers!"

Sure enough, on board the pirate ship are none other than Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. "I sight land!" shouts Usopp standing on the crow's nest (highest point of the ship).

"It really is land!" says Luffy happily while jumping up and down. "We haven't seen land for weeks already!"

"That place looks uninhabited…" says Nami. "Are we still going?"

"But how do you explain that tower sticking out the left side of the island?" asks Nico Robin. "Surely there has to be someone living there."

A bunch of Kremlings is standing at the shore, waiting for the ship to come. "It's getting closer and closer!" says a Kremling. "We will give them a 'warm' welcome when they dock."

A little while later, the pirate ship touches the sandy shore and seven crews got down from their ship. "Woohoo! This place is so beautiful!" exclaims Luffy. "I hope I can find a place where they sell lots of meat!"

"Is meat all you can think of?" Nami asks him. The Kremlings step forward and show themselves to the pirates. "You have come onto our island," says the Kremling commander. "As a custom of our island, you must prove to us that you are worthy of coming here!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" says Usopp. "These reptilian freaks look scary!"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks the Kremlings. "It means you will have to fight us!" the Kremling tells him. "If you can defeat us, you can tour this island as you want. You'll have to leave if you lose! You may even die in this battle." Upon hearing this, Usopp and Chopper hug each other in fear. "Uh… Let's not get into this scary situation…" suggests Usopp. "I think it's better that we leave…"

"I don't wanna die!" cries Chopper. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji bravely steps forward. "So all we have to do is beat up you guys?" asks Luffy. "That would be fun!"

"This sounds interesting," says Zoro, getting ready to unsheathe his swords. "You're not thinking twice, eh?" says the Kremling. He turns to his men behind him and commands, "Get them!"

The moment he says 'get them', Luffy stretches his arm forward and punches the commander HARD in to the face. The commander falls onto the sandy beach, dazed. "Did I see that right?" asks a Kremling. "I thought I saw that straw hat dude's arm stretching out very long!"

"Whatever!" says another Kremling. "They hit our commander, so we attack!" The hordes of Kremling yell a war cry and charge at the three pirates. "Yoohoo! They're coming!" exclaims Luffy happily. "This is fun!"

Luffy stretches his leg out far and uses it to whip out a horde of Kremlings. Zoro charges at another horde of Kremling with all three of his swords and knocks them out. Sanji delivers a powerful horizontal kick, taking out the last of the Kremlings.

K. Rool is watching secretly from among the bushes. "Amazing! Those three pirates took out my army of 60 men within a few seconds!"

A large muscular Klubba steps forward and says, "So you defeated the others, but can you defeat me?" He raises his club and smashes Luffy hard on the head. "Ha! Gotcha!" laughs the Klubba.

The rest of Luffy's crew just grins. "He's not that easy to beat as you think," Zoro tells him. The Klubba lifts up his club and is surprised to see Luffy still alive and well. "Haha! That doesn't hurt at all!" laughs Luffy. "Now's my turn!" Without a warning, he swings his fist at the Klubba's face hard, and then uses Gum Gum Bazooka to sent him shooting backwards like a missile. The Klubba kept going backwards until he hits a rocky cliff, creating a wide crater on it.

"Yoohoo! I win!" exclaims Luffy. K. Rool steps out from among the bushes and claps his hand. "Congratulations! You have passed the test!"

"Uh?" wonder the pirates. K. Rool says, "You have proven your worth coming onto this island. Welcome! I will treat you well!" K. Rool then leads them to his castle.

Inside the castle, They were brought to a huge luxurious dining room and a great meal is set before them. "Wow!" exclaims Nami. "What a beautiful place this is!"

"MEAT! FOOD!" shouts Luffy loudly as he runs onto a seat and starts eating wildly. "That guy has no table manners," says Sanji, disgusted.

"Well, I bet he's really hungry!" says K. Rool. Mr. 5 is peeking into the room from outside. "I must not let them see me," he thought.

As the pirates are eating their food, Luffy starts stealing other people's food. "Hey! That's mines!" says Zoro angrily when Luffy took his dish. "But I'm still hungry!" Luffy complains, and then he steals from Chopper's. "HEY!"

Usopp said to himself, "I will use my special trick—the Usopp Sauce!" He pours the spicy sauce into a rice ball and allows Luffy to steal it. When Luffy eats it, he screams, "MY MOUTH IS BURNING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Usopp. Luffy throws a bowl of egg salad into his face as revenge. Sanji gets up and says angrily, "Don't play with food, would you!" And Luffy throws a plate of spaghetti into his face. "Would you guys please kindly stop doing that?" says Nami, and then some random person smacks her face with a pumpkin pie…

And so, there was a food fight in the dining room. K. Rool and Robin wanted to avoid the fight, so they stood at the corner. "Are they always like this?" K. Rool whispers into Robin's ear. "Sometimes…" she replies.

After the chaos is over, they went to clean themselves. When all these are finished, K. Rool comes to them and says, "I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"You bet!" says Luffy. "You're such a kind person!"

K. Rool's face starts to look down. "I noticed that you all are very strong during the fight with my men."

"So?" K. Rool bows down before them and says, "Please do me a favor of getting rid of my sworn enemies!" K. Rool explains everything to them about the Smashers, saying that they are the most evil people in the world and how they would come once in a while to torture him and all. And as you all know, this is a BIG LIE.

"Please! I don't want to live a life in fear and pain! Please get rid of my enemies for me!"

"This guy looks poor…" says Luffy, he turns to his crews and asks, "Wanna help him?"

"I don't see why not," says Zoro. "It is an important thing to help people in need," says Sanji. "Since he treated us kindly, we should repay him with kindness," states Robin.

"Thank you so much!" says K. Rool. "I will award you with treasures if you do so!" Upon hearing the word treasure, Nami asks excitedly, "Treasure! Where!" He brings them to a vault room and shows them several golden bananas. "Well? What do you think?"

"Why are they all bananas?" asks Chopper. "Because these are all this island has gotten!" K. Rool tells him.

Meanwhile, the Smashers have made their way to Cranky's cabin safely. DK enters the cabin and calls out, "Father! I'm home!" An old ape steps out from behind the curtain door. He is so old that he needs to have two canes to support himself. "It's about time you show up, you big retard."

"Why that mood, father? Cheer up!"

"If only somebody could take care of these Kremlings, then I will cheer up!"

"Shouldn't it be Darkling?" asks Marth. "Kremling or Darkling, whatever! They are on the same team!" says Cranky. "You mean that they are working together?" asks Yoshi. Cranky eyes him and says, "Do you want me to repeat that again?"

"Um… Yes…?"

After everyone settled down, Cranky begins explaining everything. "These Darkling showed up about two days ago. The Kremlings arrived not long ago. It appears that they have made agreements with each other."

"I would never thought the Kremlings would be on the same side with the Darkling!" says Dr. Mario. "It's no surprise to me since they're all evil," says Falco.

"We will go tomorrow morning and take out the Darkling and Kremlings!" says Marth. "And then we find and destroy the dark reactor!"

"But how do we find it?" Falco asks him. "Well…" says Marth. "We'll just look around."

"Maybe reactor in Kremling castle?" mentions Jigglypuff. "Hey! That could be it!" says Marth. "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"How about breakfast?" asks Yoshi. "Don't worry about that, please…" Marth tells him.

At the castle…

Luffy is looking at the picture of the 26 Smashers that K. Rool gave him. "So these are the people we have to fight. There are a lot of them…"

"26 is nothing!" says Zoro. "We fought more than that!"

"Okay! We go out tomorrow morning and beat the heck out of them! K. Rool will feel safe and give us his treasures!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The battle between the Straw hats and the Smashers will occur next chapter. Please review.


	6. Straw Hat vs Smashers

I'm rather disappointed that this story isn't getting many reviews. I really wish this would get as many reviews as my _Feudal Smashers_ story. Please show your kindness and generosity by reviewing.

I noticed that I forgot to put the world name in the previous chapter. Well, I went and added it now.

**Chapter 6: You're All Fooled! Smashers vs. Straw Hat Pirates!**

* * *

It is a lovely morning… If only there are no Darkling lurking around. 

"Okay, we should be going now," says Marth. "We have a lot to do."

"But I'm not full yet!" says Yoshi. "How can you not be full after eating two whole baskets of fruits!" says Young Link. "If you still want to eat, then let's eat along the way."

So they got their things and left the cabin. Cranky stands at the doorway, watching them leave. "Back in my olden days, we don't have stories with complicated plots. It's just the bad guy kidnaps damsel and the handsome hero goes defeat the bad guy and rescues her. Tsk! Stories nowadays!"

The 9 Smashers are marching through the jungle, searching for the dark reactor. "At this rate," says Falco. "We can never find the dark reactor."

"Where can it be?" asks Yoshi. "Yesterday Jigglypuff said it could be inside K. Rool's fortress," explains Marth. "So we will go there and check it out."

"I hate the jungle," mumbles Peach. "They're full of bugs…"

"Bugs are interesting things," says Pichu while looking at a beetle on the ground. "I enjoy observing them!" Then he zaps the beetle to its death. "They're easier to observe when not moving."

"Me bored!" grumbles Jigglypuff. "I wanna sing!"

"Don't!" cries Marth. "Your singing will hypnotize everyone!" Jigglypuff puffs her cheek in anger. "Then I go sing some place else!" She storms off into the bushes.

"Someone better go stop her," says Young Link. "She'll get into danger."

"I wouldn't care much about her," says Falco. He continues walking and trips on a twig, and he falls face first onto elephant dung…

Jigglypuff keeps walking until she reaches a clear spot. "I sing here!" She begins singing her trademark song. A little while into her singing, several animals fell from the tree and bangs onto the ground—asleep. When she is done singing, she looks around her and says to herself, "Animals no appreciate music!" Then she sees a bush shaking. "Someone in bush! Come out!"

A Darkling pops out from the bush and growls evilly at Jigglypuff. "I no afraid of you!" she says without fear. She swings her Magic Wand, firing out a beam of energy. The beam hits the Darkling and zaps it into pieces. "Jiggly! I did it!" she exclaims. "Now to go back." She starts to walk back to her companions, but couldn't find them. "Oh no…"

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Crew is also marching through the jungle, searching for the Smashers. "The jungle is boring," complains Luffy. "I wish something dangerous would pop out of the blue and attack." And what he said is granted; a jaguar pops out of the tree suddenly and is pouncing for Nami! She sees the jaguar falling towards her, but she is too shocked to move. Just before the jaguar can bite off her head, Sanji kicks the jaguar HARD in the belly, sending it flying into the air.

Nami collapse onto her knees, totally freaked out. "Thanks… for the… help… Sanji…"

"Don't worry, my love," says Sanji, acting cool. "I will always protect you. It was Luffy's fault that the beast came to attack you."

"What have I done?" Luffy asks him.

The Smashers, except Jigglypuff, are resting at a river. Falco is desperately washing his face at the river. "Jigglypuff went away to long," says Peach. "She could be in trouble."

"We should go look for her," suggests Young Link. A jaguar falls from the sky and crashes into Falco, pushing him into the river.

Jigglypuff is still wandering around the forest, looking for her friends. "Where are they? I hate getting lost!" She hears footsteps approaching her, so she gets into defensive position. A few second later, the Star Hat Crew shows up in front of the pink Pokemon.

Chopper looks at Jigglypuff curiously and asks, "What's this?"

"Perhaps it's a living cotton candy?" points out Usopp. "Cotton candy!" says Luffy. "Oh boy! I wanna eat!"

"But it's so cute!" exclaims Nami. "Look at her adorable eyes!" Jigglypuff blushes upon hearing that. Robin takes out a picture and inspects it. "This thing is the one we have to exterminate."

"Oh really?" says Zoro, getting ready to unsheathe his sword. Jigglypuff starts to tremble in fear and steps back slowly. "We have to beat the crap outta this thing?" asks Luffy. "This thing doesn't look dangerous."

"But K. Rool told us about their cruelty and evilness!" Usopp reminds him. "Perhaps this creature is looking cute to lower our defenses, and then attack us! Have you heard that crocodiles shed tears to make people take pity on them? And when the person approaches, the crocodile gets him!"

"But she's so cute!" says Nami. "I can't imagine this creature being a villain!"

"So what should we do?" asks Robin. "I have an idea!" says Nami. She approaches Jigglypuff and shows her that she has no weapons in her hand. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

Jigglypuff starts to think that she is a trusting person, so she goes near her. "Can you take us to your friends?" Nami asks Jigglypuff. "We would like to meet them."

"What you want with them?" the Pokemon asks.

"We just want to see them."

"You no hurt them?"

"If they don't hurt us."

Jigglypuff thought for a while, and agrees. "Okay! But I lost…"

"Don't worry," says Chopper. "I can sniff them out with my nose!"

Yoshi sniffs the air and says, "I think I smell Jigglypuff approaching!"

"Really!" asks the others. "Sure!" Yoshi assures them. "But she doesn't seem to be the only one. I think there's more people with her!"

"Who could that be?" wonders Dr. Mario.

"I smell someone just ahead!" says Chopper. "Must be my friend!" states Jigglypuff. After a while, both parties came face to face.

Jigglypuff runs back to her friends and says, "I back! I met someone!"

"Thank you a lot for finding our lost friend," Marth thanks them. "Sorry if she gave you trouble."

Robin examines the picture again. "It's them all right. Nine of them, to be precise."

"Are you searching for us?" Dr. Mario asks them.

Luffy steps forward and says, "Hey you dudes! How can you spoil somebody's dream!"

"What are you talking about?" asks Dr. Mario.

"That fat crocodile guy says you ruined his dream about building an amusement park!"

The Smashers' head are filled with question marks upon hearing that. "A bad crocodile guide?" wonders DK. "He must mean K. Rool."

"Do you mean K. Rool?" Marth asks them. "Yeah! I think that's his name!" Luffy tells him. "He says you guys are ruining his life!"

Falco steps in front of him angrily and says, "You work for K. Rool, right? Well! Anyone who has relations with K. Rool are our enemy!" He pulls out his gun and points it at Luffy's head. "Now either surrender or die!"

Luffy just laughs. "Hahaha! Guns don't hurt me!"

"Well, this is no ordinary gun!" Falco tells him. "This is a laser gun! It will burn you into crisps!"

"A laser gun!" exclaims Usopp. "I always wanted one of those!"

Marth steps in between Falco and Luffy. "Hold on. Let's get this clear. You guys, what relations do you have with K. Rool?"

"He welcomed us to this island," Luffy explains to him. "He says you guys are stopping him from building an amusement park. He wants us to get rid of you so he can finish his project."

Marth turns to his comrades. "Did K. Rool ever said anything about building an amusement park?"

Dr. Mario shakes his head. "None of that I know." Marth turns back to the pirates. "He never said anything about building an amusement park…"

"And he said you guys will act innocent and try to deny all that is said," continues Luffy.

"You're wrong! K. Rool lied to you!"

"And he said you guys are a great liar. As great as Usopp, I think…"

"Hey!" Usopp yells at him.

"He's the one who is lying!" Falco yells back at Luffy. "You guys are gullible! You are idiots! You're so dumb! Getting fooled like that so easily! Jerks!" Luffy responds by punching Falco hard in the stomach, sending the bluebird flying back into a tree. Marth immediately responds to this by pulling out his sword and placing it near Luffy's neck. "You hurt my friends, I hurt you!"

Zoro immediately charges at Marth and knocks him back with his sword. "I think we'll take them out now," says Zoro. "Right!" agrees Luffy, clutching his fists. "Let's punish them for ruining someone's dream!"

"So you want to get serious, eh?" says Young Link. "Then don't blame me." He takes out his own sword.

"Oh no… They're going to fight…" says Peach, worried. "Whatever shall I do?" Sanji runs up in front of her and holds her hands. "Don't worry. I will not hurt you. You are such a great beauty. You sit at the side and watch the battle. I will free you from the clutches of your wicked friends."

"Eh…"

Sanji runs back to confront the Smashers. "Now it's time for you all to die!"

Marth pulls out his sword and charges at Sanji, but Zoro runs in between them and clash swords with Marth. "Let's see who's the best swordsman!"

"Let's see!" says Marth. The two of them begins their own swordfight. Falco and DK confront Luffy. "You're going down, kid," says Falco. "That punch you gave me hurts a lot! Now I will pay you back for it!"

DK thumps his chest and hollers, and then he charges at Luffy to deliver a punch at him. Luffy stretches his arms straight upwards and grabs onto a branch, pulling himself up. Falco looks up in surprise. "What the! How did his arms stretch that long!" Luffy jumps down from the tree and punches Falco across his face hard. DK turns back to Luffy and slaps him at the back of the head. Luffy gets back up and grabs DK by his necktie, and then he punches him with Gum Gum Pistol.

Dr. Mario confronts Sanji by throwing several medicine pills at him, but Sanji kicks them all back to the doctor. Dr. Mario quickly jumps out of the way before the pill hits him. When the pill comes in contact with a tree, it explodes in a fiery blast. Young Link charges at Sanji to take a slash on him, but the chef simply jump over YL and kick him hard on the butt. YL flies into the air and crashes through several branches before falling back down. "These guys are no challenge," says Sanji.

"Is that what you think…?" says YL, getting back up. He charges up his sword and performs a spinning tornado attack at him. The chef jumps into the air and stomps down directly on Young Link's head, pushing him into the ground. "Still no challenge." Then he is suddenly punched in the back of the head by Dr. Mario. "Do not insult my friends!" he says angrily. "I will kill you!"

While on the ground, Sanji performs a leg sweep to trip Dr. Mario, and then he kicks him straight up into the air.

Usopp and Chopper are standing in front of Pichu. "What can this little mouse do?" asks Chopper. "He doesn't look dangerous."

"This will be an easy fight," says Usopp. "Yeah right," responds Pichu, and then he zaps them with electricity, which is enough to sent the two of them running off in fear.

Falco dashes at Luffy and kicks him straight in the face. Luffy falls backwards and DK grabs him by the arms. "I got him! Now hit him!" Falco runs at Luffy to give him a strong kick. Before he can hit him, Luffy stretches his leg all the way into the air. "Gum Gum Axe!" he yells as he brings his leg back down, directly on Falco's head, smashing him into the ground. DK is shocked when he sees Luffy's amazing feat, so he quickly throws the rubber man aside. DK runs to the knocked out Falco. "Are you all right! Get up!"

Falco opens his eyes and mutters out, "I'm… still alive… I will not die…"

"Oh! You're still alive!" cries DK happily. He picks him up by the arms and swings him around cheerfully. "You're still alive! You're still alive!"

"I'm about to die now!" screams Falco, getting swung around and around.

Marth is bending down with his sword stabbed to the ground. His body is covered with several cuts and blood. Zoro is also covered with cuts and blood. "Looks like we both are equal with the sword," says Marth.

"I don't really think so," says Zoro. He gets up back and holds his third sword in his mouth. "See if you can escape this move."

Marth has a bad feeling about this move. "I better use Counter…"

Zoro charges at Marth and performs "Demon Slash" at him, but surprisingly, when Zoro strikes Marth, Zoro gets knocked backwards! "What!" he gasps. "How can this be!"

"I used my Counter Attack just now," explains Marth. "I will go into a defensive position and instantly counter any incoming moves. There is nothing that I cannot counter."

"Well, then try this!" Zoro points out two of his swords and begins charging at Marth. Once again, Marth uses Counter to knock him backwards. "You should as well give up. I said nothing could get through my counter!"

Suddenly, two hands appear from Marth's side and hold his arms back! "What the heck!"

"I got him restrained, Zoro," Robin calls out. "You can get him now!" Zoro charges at Marth to slash him, but just before he reaches him, a turnip is tossed straight at Zoro's head, knocking him aside.

"Do not hurt him!" yells Peach. "I will fight to protect my friends!" Robin walks over to Peach. "So you want to protect your friends?"

"Yes! I will protect them no matter what!" She holds up the Frying Pan and threatens Robin with it. Upon seeing the frying pan, Robin asks, "Is that a… Holy Weapon you have there?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"You have the Holy Weapon… Are you the… chosen one?"

"Well, our master told us that we must destroy the Darkling."

"So you know the Darkling! The great evil of the past!"

Peach explains to Nico Robin about everything. That's when Robin figured out that they were fooled by K. Rool, but trying to stop the others from fighting won't be easy.

Pichu is riding on top of Yoshi, firing electric bolts at Usopp and Chopper, who are both running from them. "What do we do!" cries Chopper. "They'll get us for sure!"

"Think of something that counters electric!" replies Usopp. He pulls out a chalkboard and calls out, "Hear my attack! Usopp Noise!" He begins scratching the chalkboard, making an awful sound.

"My ear stings!" cries Pichu while covering his ears. "ME TOO!" cries Yoshi.

"Now's your chance!" Usopp tells Chopper. Chopper turns into his Man-Beast form, in which he becomes big and muscular, and delivers a strong punch at Yoshi. Pichu and Yoshi flies across the jungle and smacks into a tree. The impact is so hard that the tree topples over.

Luffy fires his fist at DK, but the ape jumps over it and stomps his extended hand to ground. "OW! THAT HURTS!"

DK ignores what he said and starts Ground Slapping his hand. "ARRRGH!" screams Luffy. He raises his other hand and punches the unsuspected DK in the face. Falco then rams into the unsuspected Luffy with Fire Bird, knocking him into the air in flames. Falco quickly pulls out his gun and fires it at Luffy. Luffy sees the shot coming and quickly stretches his hand to the nearest tree and instantly pulls himself out of the laser's path. From the tree, Luffy launches himself at Falco and punches him. Falco falls backwards and bonks onto some hard stuff.

Meanwhile, Sanji is kicking Dr. Mario and Young Link all over the place. "You guys are really weak," says Sanji. "Guess I'll finish you both now."

"It's not over yet!" yells Young Link as he drops a Bombchu onto the ground. The Bombchu explodes, leaving behind a thick smoke. Sanji was able to jump out of the bomb's explosion radius, but he couldn't see through the smoke. YL uses this as a chance to slash him across the body. The slash was only on the side of the waist, so it isn't a serious wound. "This is nothing," says Sanji. "I've been through worse than this!"

Before he can notice it, a capsule is thrown at him and explodes in his face. Dr. Mario rushes up to him and grabs him by the legs, and he swings him around several times before letting go. Sanji flies across the place and crashes into Zoro, who is sword fighting with Marth. Marth turns to Dr. Mario and thanks him, "Thanks for the help!"

Chopper and Usopp slowly approach the fallen Yoshi and Pichu. "Are they dead?" asks Usopp. "I don't think so," says Chopper. "They are still breathing…"

When they got closer, Yoshi instantly sticks out his tongue and pulls Usopp into his mouth! Chopper screams when he saw Usopp being swallowed whole.. Yoshi then lays out a giant egg and throws it at Chopper. The egg hits Chopper hard and Usopp hatches out of it. "Wha… That was… frightening…" stammers Usopp. "I was pulled into his mouth all of a sudden and then found myself inside…" Before he can finish, Yoshi headbutts him away.

Nami and Jigglypuff have been watching them fight the whole time. Robin walks up to Nami and explains to her what Peach said, and that they have all been fooled by K. Rool. "What!" Nami exclaims. "You mean we are fighting the real heroes!"

"Yes," Robin tells her. "I have read about the history of the Darkling. Anyone who works with the Darkling is evil. The ones we are fighting hold the holy weapons, which is the key to defeating the Darkling. K. Rool wanted us to defeat them and then possess us with the Darkling, because killing the chosen ones would be considered a great sin. Darkling possess those who have sinned."

"Then we must stop them now!"

"But how? You now those men very well! They can't stop fighting until they defeated the enemy."

"I know how!" says Jigglypuff. "How?" Nami asks her. "I sing song to make them sleep!" Jigglypuff replies, and she begins singing a lullaby tune.

Luffy stretches his fist all the way to the back and twists it and is about to give Falco and DK the final blow, but then he hears the tune and drops the ground—asleep.

"Huh… Is that Jigglypuff's… song…?" asks Falco. Soon, everyone in the jungle fell asleep, except for Jigglypuff and DK, as this ape as hearing problem.

"Can we wake them up now?" DK asks Jigglypuff. "It hard to wake them up," says Jigglypuff. "But we try."

DK grabs Falco by the head and shakes him violently. "GET UP!" Falco instantly wakes up and yells at him, "You don't have to do it that way, do you!"

When everyone has awakened, things are being explained clearly. "What!" exclaims Luffy. "We were fighting these holy people sent by the gods and the devil crocodile wanted us to destroy them so he can build the freaking evil amusement park of doom!"

"We are not sent by the gods…" Peach corrects him.

Unknown to them all, a flying camera of some sorts has been watching their actions since the beginning. Back in the fortress, K. Rool saw everything through a monitor. "Drats! The truth has been revealed! They're not on our side anymore!"

"What do you plan to do now?" Punk asks him. K. Rool puts his hand on his head. "What to do now…? The Smashers have more partners now… What to do!"

"Have fun coming up with a plan," says Punk. "It's no use for me to stay any longer." He begins to walk away. "Where are you going?" K. Rool asks him. "You should be supporting me!"

"It's your own problem that your plan failed," Punk tells him, without looking back. "If it fails, then it's your own responsibility. I have nothing to do with it." After saying these, he disappears in a puff of smoke, just like a ninja.

"Darn it!" curses K. Rool angrily. "I think I'll reveal the truth to them! I don't care about it anymore! I'll destroy them myself!"

The hidden camera flies in front of the Smashers and the pirates. "What's this?" asks Chopper. "A machine bird?"

"I know!" says Usopp. "It's a security camera!" The camera begins to speak, "Ahem, can you hear me? If you didn't know, I have been watching you fight all along."

"It's that crocodile's voice!" says Nami.

"Well, it seems that you have found out that you have been manipulated by me. I was going to possess you all with the Darkling, but… Well, you fools will never stand a chance against my men anyway! Hahahaha! Come find me if you can! Good luck!"

"That villain!" says Marth angrily. "This message will explode in 1 second," continues the camera, and then it explodes in front of Luffy's face. "Woo! That was cool!"

Marth turns to the pirates and says, "Well, now that you know the truth, will you help us or what?"

"We apologize for attacking you," says Zoro. "To make up for it, we will destroy the enemies ourselves."

"But you cannot defeat the Darkling without the Holy Weapons," Dr. Mario reminds them. "So you still need our help."

"How about this?" suggests Robin. "You go for the Darkling and find the Dark Reactor. We will go handle the Kremlings ourselves."

"Okay! Deal!" agrees Marth. "One last question," says DK. "How in the world does that straw hat kid stretch his body that long…?"

Luffy pulls his cheek all the way to the side, "Because I'm a rubber man! I ate the Devil's Fruit!"

"Interesting…" says Pichu. "My grandparents once told me about those kind of special fruits. Hands sprout from all over Robin's body. "I, too, have eaten the devil fruit."

"Well, let's put the bad fight just now behind, and now we go for the real enemy!" says Marth.

And now everyone has learned the truth, they set off together to defeat K. Rool.

K. Rool talks to his henchmen, "They will make it here anytime soon! You must go stop them!" Mr. 5 walks up to K. Rool and says, "Don't worry, I will go stop them."

"Good, but you cannot go alone. Take some more people with you."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Sorry if all the fighting aren't descriptive enough. I'm really not good in those kinds of parts. Well, please review and wait for the next chapter!


	7. Big Battle in the Jungle!

Silly me! I accidentally typed "Chapter 7" in the previous chapter instead of "Chapter 6"! This is the real chapter 7, and they previous one is chapter 6. Sorry…

Seven chapters and still only a few reviews… This story is supposed to be my masterpiece prophesized in other stories, and I was hoping for more reviews than this. If you have any comments or suggestion, as long as it's not negative, then please let me know it through e-mail or reviews. Thanks!

**Chapter 7: Big Battle in the Jungle! Destroy the Dark Reactor!

* * *

**

The Smashers and the Straw Hat Crew are walking towards K. Rool's fortress while chatting and sharing life experiences with each other. Things are going quietly when suddenly Yoshi gets alerted, "I smell someone nearby!" Peach sniffs herself. "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"No! There is indeed a different smell around here!" Chopper tells her. Just after he had said this, a dart shoots out of a bush and whizzes pass a few centimeters in front of Marth's face.

They heard a voice mumbling out from the bush, "Darn it! Missed!" Luffy stretches his hand into the bush and pulls out a Kremling, the one that shot the dart, and punches him out silly.

"Looks like we have fallen into an ambush," says Marth. "Let's all stick together and be careful!"

Suddenly, lots of oranges drop down from the trees and onto the ground. Everybody looks at the oranges curiously until DK shouts out in panic, "Orange bombs! Run!" The oranges began glowing, that's when everyone made a run for it. And then the oranges explode in a big blast.

The explosion left behind a large crater, and then some Kremlings jump down from the trees. "Did we get them?" asks a Kremling. "We didn't," says another one. "I saw them running off just before it explodes."

When everyone ran from the explosion, they all got separated into three groups.

"That was frightening…" stammers Luffy. "I never knew oranges could explode."

"Those are specially made oranges with explosives stuffed inside," DK explains. "They look tasty, but dangerous…"

Marth is the first to notice that he is with only two people. "I think we are the only ones left."

"Where'd the others go?" asks DK. "We probably got separated when we escaped the bombs," says Marth. "Should we find them?"

Luffy points to a tower in the distance. "Look! That is K. Rool's house! Let's go get him!"

"But how about the others?" asks DK. "We'll look for them later. After all, they know how to protect themselves, right?" says Marth. "I can't wait to beat up that fat crocodile for lying to us!" says Luffy anxiously. "Thinking about this makes me excited!"

Young Link, Zoro, Sanji, Jigglypuff, and Robin are together in a group. "We got lost from the others," says Robin. "Such a bad thing to happen in a place filled with danger…" says YL.

"I hope Nami-san is all right," says Sanji. "Let's not think about that now. Why not go ahead to K. Rool's fortress?" suggests YL. "Good idea," agrees Robin. "Perhaps the others have already made it there."

"We will not let you pass!" says a voice from nowhere. A bunch of Kremlings appear from behind a bush, followed by a large, tall, muscular Kremling, named Kudgel. "You cannot get pass here!" says Kudgel. "You will all die here!"

"This is what I like about going on an adventure," says Zoro with a smirk, and he prepares to unsheathe his sword. Robin walks in front of the Kremlings and make hands appear on each of their chests. "What is this!" exclaims the Kremlings. And then the hands strangle them all until they die. "What the!" cries Kudgel. "What kind of technique was that! You killed all my men just like that!"

"Do you still want to fight us?" Robin asks him. Kudgel growls, he will never escape from a battle. "I will destroy you all by myself!"

Zoro pushes Robin out of the way and says, "You always ruin the fun. I'll fight him myself!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi, Falco, Usopp, and Chopper are in another place. "We got lost from the others," says Yoshi. "How many times must you repeat that!" shouts Falco, annoyed. "It's like the 10th time you said that phrase!"

"Alright, I'll say something new," says Yoshi. "We got separated from the others."

"Don't worry," says Chopper. "I can sniff out other people's location."

Suddenly, a big explosion occurs in front of them and they were sent flying back a few yards. "What was that!" cries Falco. A man in black shirt steps out from behind a tree and says, "It is I!"

"It's Mr. 5!" cries Usopp. "What are you doing here!"

"K. Rool sent me to eliminate you guys," says Mr. 5.

"Since when were you working for him!"

"That's not important right now. Please don't disappoint me in this battle."

"So you wanna fight?" says Falco. "Then I will not disappoint you!" Usopp runs beside Falco and tells him, "Watch out! Mr. 5 has Devil Fruit power! He can make parts of his body explode!"

"Make part of his body explode? Now that's really weird…" Mr. 5 sticks his finger into his nose and picks out a booger. Falco, with a disgusted face, looks at him and says, "Um… This isn't the right time to do that… Is it?"

Usopp grabs Chopper and Yoshi's arm and runs off. "RUN FOR IT!" Falco looks back at the running Usopp in a weird way. "What's wrong?"

Mr. 5 then flings his booger at Falco. Nobody wants to touch a booger, right? So does Falco, so he jumps back a bit to avoid it. The booger touches the ground and instantly explodes, blasting Falco backwards! Falco stumbles onto the ground and gets back up slowly. "What the heck! The booger exploded!"

"You fell for it, eh?" says Mr. 5. "Obviously, you do not know the power of the Devil Fruits. I tell you, anything that comes out from my body will explode!"

On the other hand, Nami, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Dr. Mario are going their ways. "We'll never find the others like this!" complains Pichu. "I think we should go to the fortress first," suggests Dr. Mario. "You'll never know. The others might have made it there already."

Peach spoke up, "I'm glad we're out of the jungle. I just love this lovely flower meadow!"

"Who's that?" asks Nami while pointing forward. She is pointing to a cloaked figure. The figure walks up to Dr. Mario and asks, "Excuse me, my fair man, can you help me out?" The voice straight away tells that the person behind the cloak is female.

"Of course," replies Dr. Mario. "What can I do for you?"

"This voice sounds familiar…" Nami thought to herself. "I'm looking for a doctor. Do you know one around here?" asks the cloaked person. "You came to the right person!" says Dr. Mario. "I am a doctor!"

"Oh really!" says the cloaked person happily. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy that I want to hit you!" She pulls out an umbrella and whacks Dr. Mario in the head, and then she pulls off her cloak.

Nami gasps. "It's Ms. Valentines!"

"That's right! It's me!" says the lovely but evil woman in a yellow blouse. "I have been ordered by K. Rool to get rid of you guys! Especially the Smashers!"

"K. Rool must be on nerves to hire someone like you to kill us," says Pichu. "You must be on nerves to say this!" Ms. Valentines snaps back, and then she kicks Pichu high into the air. "PIIIIIIICHHUUUUUUUUUU!" cries the electric mouse as he drops back down at high velocity. Peach turns to Ms. Valentines and shouts angrily at her, "What do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, just doing what I'm ordered to do," the evil woman replies. Dr. Mario steps forward and says, "I will deal with her! Even though I don't really like to fight women." He got out a medicine pill and throws it at Ms. Valentines. "Ooo… A medicine pill, how sweet!" she says sweetly. She uses her umbrella to bat the pill back to Dr. Mario. The doctor quickly rolls aside to avoid the exploding pill.

"Now it's my turn!" says Ms. Valentines. She jumps up into the sky, above Dr. Mario, and then drops back down at tremendous speed. The doctor quickly jumps out of the way before she lands on his head. When she hits the ground, it creates a big crack on the ground!

"Wow! You must be really heavy!" gasps Dr. Mario. "How much do you weigh!"

"Watch out, Dr. Mario!" Nami calls out to him. "She ate a Devil Fruit that allows her to…"

"Change my weight at will," Ms. Valentines finishes the sentence for her. "I will squish you like a bug!" Suddenly, she felt a strong impact on her cheek and then she collapse onto the muddy ground. Pichu had used Skull Bash to bash her in the cheek with full force. "That's what you get for kicking me!" says Pichu angrily.

Ms. Valentines gets back up and dusts her dress. "You made my favorite dress dirty! You'll pay!"

On the side, Falco's group is dealing with the explosive Mr. 5. Mr. 5 constantly throw nose boogers at him, but Falco is too fast to be hit by those dirty exploding slimes. Falco runs behind Mr. 5 and kicks him hard in the back. "Ouch!" cries Mr. 5. "You're fast! Look's like I'll have to use this!" Before he can use whatever-that-is, Falco punches him straight in the face, sending the exploding dude flying backwards.

Yoshi, Usopp, and Chopper are hiding behind some bushes, cheering for Falco. "Falco's da best! Falco's da best!"

Mr. 5 gets back up and pulls out a gun. "So you want to play with dangerous toys," says Falco upon seeing the gun. "Then I'll enjoy this!" He pulls out his own laser gun. Mr. 5 opens his gun's bullet chamber and blows air into it. Falco looks at him curiously, wondering what's he doing. After blowing into all 6 chambers, Mr. 5 points the gun at Falco and pulls the trigger. Suddenly, Falco gets engulf in a huge explosion. Those three who are hiding behind the bushes jaw drops.

Falco falls onto the ground, all burned up. "You must be very dumb to just stand there and get shot," says Mr. 5. "I told you that whatever comes out from my body will explode." He turns to the three hiding ones. "Now for you guys."

"Oh no!" cries Usopp. "He's coming for us!"

"Falco! Help us!" cries Yoshi.

On Young Link's side…

Kudgel raises his club and slams it towards Sanji. As the club approaches him, Sanji uses Anti-Manner Kick Course, in which he lifts his leg up more than 90 degrees, and kicks the club out of Kudgel's hand and high into the sky! Young Link and Jigglypuff watches from aside in awe. "He has such great legs!" exclaims YL.

Zoro charges at Kudgel and slashes him across the side of the waist. Kudgel puts his hand over his wound and grunts in pain. "Grrr… This cut is nothing at all! I'll show you what I can do!"

"Bring it on!" taunts Zoro. Kudgel jumps up high into the sky and grabs the club, which is still in midair. "What!" exclaims Zoro. "He can jump that high!"

Kudgel falls back down with the club in his hand and stomps the ground hard, creating an earthquake. The earthquake stuns Zoro for a few seconds, and Kudgel uses this chance to whack him hard with his club. Zoro flies straight into a tree and passes out.

"Mr. Zoro!" cries Jigglypuff, running to aid him. "You fine!" Zoro gets back up. "I'm fine… That blow is nothing!"

Kudgel turns to Sanji and swings the club at him, and Sanji raises his leg and blocks the hit. "You have strong legs!" says Kudgel. The two of them pushes back and forth with their 'weapons' until YL interferes by throwing a boomerang at Kudgel. The muscular crocodile sees the boomerang coming and quickly jumps back a little, only to let Sanji kick him into the face. Kudgel falls onto his rear and shouts, "Hey! You made a shoeprint on my face!"

"Do you like it?" Sanji asks him. "Want some more?" Kudgel growls angrily, and then he gets hit on the head by the returning boomerang. The boomerang flies back to YL and he grabs it. "You have never seen a boomerang before, haven't you?"

Kudgel angrily throws his club straight at Young Link, hitting him in the body. Actually, the diameter of the tip of the club is almost as big as Young Link's entire body, so it's up to you to imagine how YL got hit.

"You no hit my friend!" says Jigglypuff angrily. "I hit you because you hit friend!" Jigglypuff curls up and rolls at Kudgel at high speed. Kudgel just laughs and kicks the pink Pokemon high into the sky. Jigglypuff drops back down, but continues to roll along the ground. As she heads toward for Kudgel, he says, "That move will never work on me!" Sanji kicks him at the back of his neck, pushing him onto the ground, and allowing Jigglypuff to roll across his back.

Next, Sanji kicks the fallen Kudgel high into the air. As the Kremling (or Klubba, to be precise) falls back towards the earth. Zoro stands below him and shouts, "36 Pound Cannon!" He slashes the air with his swords and it created a sharp wind blade, slicing through Kudgel. Kudgel falls back onto the ground and his body is bleeding severely. "That should do," thought Zoro.

"That was cool, Mr. Zoro!" exclaims YL. "I wish I can become as good of a swordsman as you!"

"Train by yourself, kid," Zoro tells him. "It is better that you teach yourself than for someone to teach you. It is easier to understand things if you teach yourself."

"He still alive!" Jigglypuff points at Kudgel, who is still moving. Kudgel gets back up, despite blood is flowing out of his body. "I will… not lose… here…"

"You really want to die a horrible death, don't you?" Sanji tells him. "You better not regret it."

"Power…" says Kudgel. "Power come to me… Darkling!" As he shouted out these words, two Darkling appear out of nowhere and possesses his body. Yes, you heard right—TWO DARKLING! Kudgel's wounds immediately heal and he roars out loudly. His eyes even turned purple!

"Oh no!" gasps YL. "He's been possessed by two Darkling! He can now only be killed with the Holy Weapons!"

"You have it, right?" Nico Robin asks him. "Then use it!"

Marth, DK, and Luffy are still on the road to K. Rool's fortress. They hear the sound of jet engine approaching, so they look into the sky. Indeed, they saw some sort of an airplane approaching them. "Hey DK!" shouts the pilot of the plane.

"Who is that?" asks Marth. "Not so sure," says DK. "But I think it's Funky."

The airplane lands on the jungle floor smoothly and a gorilla with sunglasses steps out. "Hey Mon! Good to see ya, DK dude!"

"Why! It's Funky Kong!" says DK happily. "T'was searching for ya all over da place, dude!" says Funky. "Ya shoulda tell me before ya go find K. Rool fool!" says Funky in rap style. "My plane can take ya there in just a split second, dude!"

"Cool!" exclaims Luffy upon seeing the airplane, which is built from woods and a barrel is perched on top. "I always wanted to ride these kinds of stuff!"

"Wish no further, kid!" Funky tells him. "Hop aboard and get ready for da wildest ride of ya life!" All four of them jump into the barrel on the plane and they take off into the sky.

Mr. 5 slowly approaches Yoshi, Usopp, and Chopper. "Die now!" Yoshi has to think fast. These two with him aren't reliable fighters, and he's the only one who actually has actual fighting skills. He jumps out from his hiding place, grabs Mr. 5 with his tongue, and swallows him in one gulp! "Cool!" exclaims Chopper. "You ate him!"

"You're such a cannibal…" says Usopp. Yoshi then lays out a giant egg. "Oi! Let me out!" cries Mr. 5 from inside the egg. Yoshi lifts up the egg and throws it several feet away. The egg falls back to the ground and breaks, allowing Mr. 5 to come out. "Free at last!" He runs back furiously towards the trio.

"He's coming back!" cries Usopp. "What are we gonna do!"

"Fight him!" says Yoshi. "That's the only option left! Have you guys never fought before!"

"Well, we did," confesses Usopp. "But we always get beaten up badly before we finally won."

As Mr. 5 nears the trio, Falco grabs him by the leg and trips him to the ground. Mr. 5 turns back to look at Falco. "You're still alive!"

"I will not… let you… kill my friends!" grunts Falco. He gets up onto his feet and kicks Mr. 5 hard in the chin. Mr. 5 falls backwards and his mouth is starting to bleed from the kick.

"You're okay!" says Yoshi happily. "Let me support you!" Yoshi jumps into the air and uses Ground Pound on Mr. 5's belly. "OOOOOOCH!" screams Mr. 5 upon getting pounded. Yoshi constantly jumps up and down on his body, trying to squash him. Mr. 5 quickly rolls aside to avoid getting flatten. Yoshi sticks out his tongue to grab him, but Mr. 5 hops backwards, just out of reach for the tongue.

Falco pulls out his laser gun and fires it at Mr. 5, who gets shot in the left shoulder. "Ouch! It burn!" cries Mr. 5. "It's laser, so it definitely burns," says Falco. "Now you will feel the real BURN!"

Mr. 5 quickly spits a saliva at him, and Falco responds by jumping aside. The saliva touches the ground and, of course, explodes. Yoshi runs to Mr. 5 and bangs him with his big head, sending the exploding man flying backwards.

Mr. 5 gets back up slowly and says, "I will not fail my master! I will destroy you!"

"Try and get us!" says Falco. He and Yoshi charges at full speed towards Mr. 5. Mr. 5 picks out two boogers from his nose and jumps backwards into the air, and then he flings both the boogers straight at the two Smashers, exploding on contact.

"Oh no!" cries Usopp. "They're been hit!"

Mr. 5 drops back to the ground and smiles. "Ha! Got you this time!" When the smoke clears, he was shocked to see a man-sized egg! The egg breaks open and Yoshi emerges. Yoshi then spits Falco out of his mouth. "Phew," says Yoshi. "Saved by the egg…"

Falco turns to Mr. 5 and says, "You're going down this time!" Mr. 5 pulls out his gun and fires at Falco. Falco puts up his Reflector shield and Mr. 5 suddenly gets engulfed in an explosion. When the smoke clears, he is standing there, all burned up. "Waaa… What the hell… happened…?" he mutters.

"Your air bullet hit my reflector and bounced back to you!" explains Falco. "Now you are going down this time! For real!"

Ms. Valentines jumps up high into the air and drops back down at full velocity. Fortunately, it didn't hit anybody. "You'll never win using that move!" says Peach. "It will never hit anybody!"

"Is that what you think?" says Ms. Valentines. "Then try this!" She dashes in front of Peach and pushes her onto the ground, and then she sits on top of Peach. Ms. Valentines slowly increases her weight, gradually crushing Peach. "Ack!" cries Peach. "Help me…!"

"Let go of her at once!" Dr. Mario commands Ms. Valentines. "I take no orders from outsiders," Ms. Valentines snaps back. "Move one step and I'll crush her this instant!"

Suddenly, she felt something smacking her hard on the back of her head and then falls off Peach. A blue stick was what hit her, and it flies back to Nami. She just used her Clima-Tact to launch the blue stick at Ms. Valentines. "Just do as the doctor says," Nami tells her.

Pichu uses a thunderbolt attack on Ms. Valentines, zapping her badly. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

After Pichu stops zapping her, Dr. Mario runs up to Ms. Valentines and shouts out, "Let me check your baby!" He kicks her hard in the belly, and then shouts out, "And now to massage your legs!" He uses his finger to poke Ms. Valentines's hip. At first, Ms. Valentines felt nothing, but then her legs start to become wobbly. "What the…! How come my legs are wobbly!"

"I'm a doctor, so I know various pressure points in the human body," explains Dr. Mario. "I just pressed the point which lets your legs become useless."

Ms. Valentines growls angrily at the doctor, and then she is hit in the face by a turnip. Peach was the one who threw the turnip. "Now's my turn to hurt you!" She picks up unlimited amounts of turnips from the ground and throws them at Ms. Valentines's face. After she's done throwing, Pichu gives Ms. Valentines a strong zap. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT SHOCKS!"

"I think I'll join the fun too!" thought Nami. She blows into the separated Clima-Tact sticks, sending out hot and cold air bubbles into the sky. The air bubbles fuses together to form a cloud, and then she blows electric air bubbles into the cloud, turning it into a thundercloud. The thundercloud fires a strong bolt of lightning and zaps Ms. Valentines even worse. "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

On Young Link's side…

Young Link pulls out his Light Arrows and fires one at the possessed Kudgel. When the arrow is about to hit him, he swings his club and bats the arrows away. Jigglypuff uses her Magic Wand to fire an energy beam at Kudgel, but the Kremling hops out of the beam's way.

"He's really quick!" says YL. "The two Darkling possessing him has enhanced his powers!"

"We pin him down first!" suggests Jigglypuff. "Good thinking," Robin tells her, and then she turns to Kudgel. "Seis Fleur Clutch!" Immediately, six arms appear from Kudgel's body and grabs hold of his limbs, locking them together. "Quick, fire!"

YL pulls out another Light Arrow and aims it at Kudgel. Before he can fire it, Kudgel amazingly tears through the arms locking him and charges at YL, giving him a surprise blow from his club. YL gets knocked high into the sky, leaving behind a trail of blood as he flies. He drops back onto the ground, with his mouth and nose bleeding badly.

"Looks like I'll have to cut him down myself," thought Zoro. He charges at Kudgel and uses Demon Slash. To his surprise, Kudgel doesn't have any wounds at all on his body! Not even a tiny scratch! "What!" gasps Zoro. "He has a body of steel!"

Kudgel turns to Zoro and swings his club at him. Zoro jumps out of the way and slashes Kudgel again. Still, there are no slash marks on Kudgel's body.

"Dummy! Only Holy Weapon work on him!" Jigglypuff reminds him. "I'm not a dummy!" Zoro shouts back.

Jigglypuff swings her wand and fires a beam at Kudgel, but the Kremling avoids it again. He raises his club and charges at Jigglypuff, getting ready to smash her. Jigglypuff cries in fear and points the wand at him. The wand fires a beam at Kudgel just as he nears Jigglypuff, blasting the Kremling backwards. "Phew… Did it…" stammers Jigglypuff, still trembling in fear.

Kudgel gets back up slowly and growls. Suddenly, he is shot by a couple of Light Arrows in his back. Kudgel roars in pain upon getting shot. YL had gotten back up and fired the arrow at him. "This is what you get for hitting me!"

Jigglypuff then fires more energy beams at Kudgel and YL continues firing arrows at him.

Suddenly, several hands appear from the ground and grabs hold of Kudgel, locking him in his position. "I got hold of him tightly this time!" says Robin. "Get him before he breaks out from my grasp!"

YL and Jigglypuff nods. First, YL fires an arrow forward, and Jigglypuff fires a beam at the arrow. Both the projectiles combine and to become an arrow covered with unknown energy! The new combo arrow hits Kudgel straight in the forehead. Kudgel roars in pain when he got hit, and the two Darkling possessing him jump out from his body. YL and Jigglypuff got rid of those two easily.

K. Rool is inside his fortress. "I wonder if they have successfully killed the Smashers," thought K. Rool. A Kremling walks up to him and says, "I saw something flying towards the fortress, boss. I can't make out what's that."

K. Rool walks to the window and looks. "It's just a barrel airplane with a couple of Smashers sitting on top. Nothing special." He begins to walk away when he realizes something. "Smashers?" He runs back to the window and checks carefully, and then he screams when he sees the plane zooming at full speed towards the fortress. He quickly jumps out of the way just as the airplane crashes through the window and into the fortress.

"T'was a rough landing, wasn't it?" says Funky. "But look who's that fool? We just arrived in the fortress of K. Rool!"

"Your days of living are over!" Marth says to K. Rool. "You and your Darkling henchmen are going down!"

Luffy gets in front of Marth and says to K. Rool, "You! Why did you lie to me about building an amusement park!"

K. Rool smirks and says, "Because I saw the power you and your friends had. With that power, you can make great henchmen! I will be able to rule the world easily! Wait, no… I mean the king of Darkling will be able to rule the world easily!"

"I'm not interested in ruling the world. And who is the king of Darkling?"

"He will soon be the ruler of the universe! Soon, us villains will also gain superior power and take over the world! Everybody will suffer and be our slaves. We will not let a single light come into this world forever! Hahahaha!"

"You fiend!" says Marth angrily. "What did you say!" asks DK angrily, not getting a single word K. Rool said due to crap hearing. "You big bad croc! You never rock!" chants Funky in his rap style talk.

K. Rool pulls out a big gun and points it at them. "Come stop me if you dare!"

Without a warning, Luffy throws his fist at K. Rool and gives him a punch in the face, sending the fat crocodile rolling backwards and crashing into a drawer. "I don't know what you're talking about," says Luffy with a dark mood. "But I do know it's something evil. I will not allow you to do it!"

Back outside…

"I tell you," Falco says to Mr. 5. "You will go down!"

"What are you going to do?" Mr. 5 asks him. Falco runs to Usopp and whispers into his ear. "I got it," says Usopp. Then Falco runs back to where Yoshi is standing. "Let's go, Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" cries Yoshi. The two Smashers charge towards Mr. 5 at full speed. "Making a direct attack at me?" says Mr. 5. "You'll get nowhere doing that!"

Usopp pulls out his slingshot and aims at Mr. 5. "Behold! Witness my Smoke Star!" He fires a small white ball at Mr. 5, who didn't see it coming. The ball hits Mr. 5 and emits a huge cloud of smoke. "I can't see through this thick smoke!" cries Mr. 5.

Because he can't see even a few centimeters in front of him, he didn't see Falco charging towards him with Fire Bird and Yoshi rolling towards him with Egg Roll. Both the Smashers collide with Mr. 5, and the impact is so strong that Mr. 5 is sent flying far into the sky! "I'M BLASTING OFF!" cries Mr. 5 in the distant.

At the same time, Peach's group is winning their battle. Ms. Valentines still can't stand from the pressure point Dr. Mario gave her. Pichu lowers his head and charges up for a Skull Bash. Peach turns around and points her butt at Ms. Valentines, then she hurls herself at the villain.

When Ms. Valentines sees the two Smashers nearing her, she thought to herself, "This is the end of me…"

When Pichu and Peach collides into Ms. Valentines, a huge explosion occurs (from Peach Bomber) and the weight-changing lady is blasted off far into the sky.

At this same time also, Sanji kicks the fallen Kudgel into the air, then he jumps up and uses Slice Shoot, in which he kicks the opponent while in midair, to kick Kudgel far away into the distant.

All three villains are flying through the sky, until all three of them collide together in midair, and then they drop down towards the jungle. They keep falling until they fall into a lake inhabited by ferocious Lockjaw piranhas.

Falco drops backwards onto the ground. "Phew… We won…"

"We did it!" cheers Yoshi. "Yoshi!"

"What does Yoshi mean?" Chopper asks him. "I don't know," Yoshi replies. "I just like to say it."

Peach is relieved that they finally defeated the enemy. "I have never been in such a rough battle."

"Are you forgetting our battle with King Starman?" Pichu reminds her. "That one wasn't so tough," says Peach. "Yeah, because you stayed out of the fight and only fought when an enemy came to you," says Dr. Mario with a strange look on her.

"We win!" exclaims Jigglypuff. "You're so cool, Sanji!" YL tells the chef excitedly. "You kicked that monster high into the sky!"

"That was nothing," says Sanji. "I can do better than that."

"What about K. Rool?" YL thought up all of a sudden. "We should go find him!"

"Perhaps the others have made it there already," says Robin, facing towards the fortress. "Let's hope they can defeat him."

In the fortress, a melee is going on. K. Rool fires a cannon ball at the good guys. Luffy uses Gum Gum Balloon to bounce the cannon ball back to K. Rool, who quickly jumps aside to avoid the homecoming cannon ball. DK throws a fist at K. Rool, but the crocodile grabs DK's fist and hurls him onto the floor using a judo throw.

Funky walks up to a table and looks at all the machine parts there. "Cool! What great gadgets!"

Marth swings his sword at K. Rool, so the crocodile quickly pulls out his cutlass to block the hit, and they start a swordfight. K. Rool swings it at Marth, who back flips to avoid the slash. Marth thrusts his sword forward, but K. Rool moves aside and swings his cutlass at Marth again. Marth avoids it by quickly ducking down, then K. Rool brings the cutlass down on him, but the prince rolls aside to avoid it again.

DK picks up a trashcan and throws it at K. Rool, but the crocodile dodges it. Luffy catches the trashcan and uses it as Gum Gum Mallet to bash the trash can on top of K. Rool's head. "YAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"

The impact was so hard that K. Rool got smashed down to the lower floor! DK jumps down there and punches K. Rool in the face. K. Rool opens his mouth and snaps DK's arm between it. The ape yowls in pain, trying to pry the crocodile's mouth open. "Let me go! You'll rip it off!"

"Thaz what I wang to to!" says K. Rool, trying to speak properly with his mouth closed around the arm.

Funky shows his face over the hole on the floor and says, "Behold! I have invented the electrocuting weapon—the tazer!" He jumps to the lower floor and sticks the tazer up K. Rool's butt, zapping him. K. Rool opens his mouth to scream, allowing DK to pull out his arm. DK then punches K. Rool on his head hard, so hard that K. Rool is smashed through the floor again!

Luffy jumps down to the same floor as K. Rool and shouts, "Gum Gum Gattling!" He punches K. Rool rapidly and mercilessly. Luffy's punches are so fast that it creates an illusion that he has many arms! K. Rool gets punched really badly, teeth start to fly out from his mouth and blood starts to pour out!

When Luffy stops punching, and rises his leg up to the ceiling and shouts, "Gum Gum Axe!" He slams his leg down on K. Rool's head, smashing him through the floor… again!

K. Rool falls to the bottom floor and he is too weak to move. DK jumps down onto his body and starts beating him mercilessly. He pounds K. Rool so hard that the floor around them is starting to crack! "Wait!" screams K. Rool. "Let's talk over this peacefully!"

"I don't care what you said! I don't understand!" DK shouts back. He lifts up his arm and slams it down on the floor around them, causing it to break, so the both of them starts falling downward… again!

DK grabs onto K. Rool as they fall downwards. DK bends his head backwards a bit and shouts, "Giant Headbutt!" And then he bashes his head at K. Rool's head HARD. The bash was so hard that the sound of K. Rool's skull cracking can be heard! The both of them keep falling until they hit the floor.

DK gets up slowly and looks at K. Rool, whose head is bleeding severely and is now dead. When DK looks forward, he is surprised with what he saw—the Dark Reactor! "Woohoo! I found it! I found it!" He takes off the Giant's Axe strapped to his back and slashes the reactor with it. The reactor starts to glow and it explodes in a great big flash.

Outside the fortress, the other Smashers and pirate crews can see K. Rool's fortress flashing brightly. "The dark reactor is destroyed!" exclaims Dr. Mario. "That means they did it!" exclaims Pichu happily.

After the flashing faded out, the dark reactor is nowhere to be seen. Luffy, Marth, and Funky jumps down to where DK is. "You did it!" says Marth happily while patting DK's shoulder. "You did a great job!"

Later, they exited the fortress together and see the entire crew waiting for them outside. "You did it!" exclaims Falco. "You destroyed the dark reactor!"

"Did you get K. Rool?" Dr. Mario asks them. "DK got him!" says Luffy. "He beat him up real good!"

"Where is he now?" asks Falco. "So I can give him a piece of my mind!"

"Don't bother," Marth tells him. "K. Rool is dead."

"Oh well… That's what he deserves."

And so, the Darkling problem of Congo Bongo is solved…

The next day, the Smashers are out on the shore, seeing the Straw Hat leave.

"I hope we meet again," says Marth. "Of course we'll meet again!" says Luffy happily. "I don't know when, but I have a feeling we will meet again!"

Sanji walks up to Peach and holds her hand. "I had a great time meeting you. I wish that you never forget me. Please keep this as a souvenir." He hands Peach a flower. "Why thank you!" says Peach happily. "You're such a gentleman!"

"Sanji! Do you want to go or not!" Zoro shouts at him. "We're leaving!"

"I hope we meet again," Sanji says to Peach one last time before running back to the ship. The Smashers wave good-bye to the pirates as they sail off into the horizon.

"Well, now that our job is complete, let's go back to Final Destination!" says Yoshi. "I want to say good-bye to my dad first!" says DK. The Smashers return to the cabin to see Cranky.

"Good-bye, father," says DK. "Why did you even bother coming back?" Cranky snaps back. "A man should leave quietly without turning back!"

DK thought for a while. "You're right. A man should leave quietly without turning back…"

"How did you hear that so accurately!" Dr. Mario asks him, surprised. DK turns around and says to the Smashers, "Let's go."

Diddy runs up to DK. "Take care, DK! We will miss you!" DK pats the monkey on his head gently and steps out the cabin. Before all the Smashers leave, Peach turns to Cranky and scolds him, "You're such a mean father! How could you say that to your son! He loves you! And you rejected him!" Peach then stomps out the cabin angrily.

The Smashers made their way back to the warp star, and they go aboard it. The warp star slowly floats into the sky. DK takes a last glimpse of his home, but then he sees Cranky standing outside the cabin. "Take care, my retarded son!" shouts Cranky with all his might. "Don't get yourself into trouble!" Pichu translates what he said to DK, and the ape is filled with joy upon hearing it. "I will, father!" DK calls back. "I will!"

And then, the warp star disappears into the sky.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETED!

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Phew! This is a long chapter! Next, we will be concentrating on Pokemon Coliseum. And in case anyone asks this, I will just say that YL's Light Arrows are unlimited. And in case you forget, I said I have changed the team a little bit. So if you see Smashers in this team who aren't supposed to, go back and check the change in chapter 4 again.


	8. Hoenn AllStar Coliseum Championship

I'll remind you all again: I changed the team setup in Chapter 4. I made several team member mistakes in Chapter 5-7, and it was too late to correct the mistake, so I have no choice but to rearrange the team in Chapter 4 to match the chapters after it.

* * *

**WORLD NAME:**

**POKEMON COLISEUM**

**Chapter 8: The All-Star Hoenn Championship

* * *

**

Two Pokemon trainers are walking together towards a large stadium in front of them. They are discussing about a tournament when a star is seen flying towards the ground. "What's that?" asks on of the trainers. "A shooting star!" replies his friend. "Quick! Make a wish!"

"All right! I wish I can win this contest!" says the first trainer excitedly. "Wait a minute…" thought the second trainer. "A shooting star in the morning…?"

The star crashes a few yards away from them. "Wow! It crashed!" exclaims the first trainer.

"Now that's the wildest ride since that race in Mute City!" says Captain Falcon, climbing up from the ground.

"They should put steering wheels on these warp stars!" says Ganondorf. "I can't imagine the number of accidents that will happen if the traffics are to use these as transportation!"

"So I said to let me drive it!" says Kirby. "It's all because of Captain Falcon, wanting to drive it! I have more experience on warp stars than that helmet head!"

"Who are you calling helmet head! You food maniac!" CF shouts out at Kirby angrily. "I love that name!" says Kirby happily.

"Fine! Then pink piece of crap!"

Kirby gets mad upon hearing that, so he inhales CF, copies his ability, spits him out, and Falcon Punches him into the nearest tree. "That should teach you!"

"Can they be aliens from outer space?" asks the trainer who tried to make a wish. "They don't look like aliens to me…" his friend tells him.

Zelda looks around and sees a large stadium in front of them. "Look at that stadium! Read the sign!"

The sign reads: _Hoenn All-Star Coliseum Championship. Anyone is a fighter!_

"A fighting contest?" asks Luigi. "I think it's a Pokemon battle contest," says Pikachu. "After all, this is Hoenn. Pokemon battles are common stuffs."

"Wow! A talking pikachu!" exclaims one of the trainers. "Is this pikachu yours?"

"Well…" says Ness. "He's our… battle partner. If you wanna catch him, then you have to get through me first!" Bowser walks up next to Ness. "He's right. You'll have to get through us if you want to catch'em all!"

"Just asking," says the trainer. "I won't catch a Pokemon that already has a master."

"Say, what's that contest over there?" Link asks the trainer.

"It's a fighting contest! It's really unique because it doesn't only have to be Pokemon trainers! They say you can also fight with your own strength!"

"Impossible!" exclaims Pikachu. "A Pokemon country would never hold such contest!"

"Why don't we just go inside and take a look?" suggests CF. "Good idea!" agrees the others, except for Zelda, who protests. "But we have to find the dark reactor! It's no time for contests!"

"Perhaps someone in there will know about the dark reactor," says Link. "Let's just go in and see. It won't take long, will it?" The Smashers went into the stadium.

Inside the stadium, they see various Pokemon trainers and fighters. Link walks up to the registration desk and asks the lady there, "Is it true that anyone can enter this contest?"

"Of course it's true!" the registration lady assures him. "Didn't you read the banner outside?"

"Even if you don't have Pokemon, you can enter?"

"Yeah! It's the first time we're doing something like this! Even a lone human will be fighting a Pokemon!"

Link goes back to tell his fellow Smashers about it. "Sounds interesting!" says Bowser, rubbing his chin. "It wouldn't hurt if I take part in it!"

"I feel like delivering some beatings," says Link. "I wouldn't back off on a fight," says Ganondorf. "I'll show them my moves!" shouts CF proudly.

"Are you guys sure you want to fight?" asks Zelda. "What about the dark reactor?"

The men didn't listen to Zelda, and they went ahead to signup for a battle. "These men…" says Zelda with a sigh.

Link, Bowser, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu signed up to enter the contest. "By the way," Bowser asks the registration lady. "Have you heard of a dark reactor?"

"No," replies the lady.

"Oh… Never mind…"

"Will the signed up fighters please come this way?" a guide calls out. All the fighters follow him into a room. "Let's buy a ticket and see the contest!" says Ness. "If you insist…" says Zelda. So the remaining 4 Smashers went to buy tickets.

As the four are looking for seats, Zelda is still thinking about the dark reactor. "I wonder where the dark reactor is?" Soon, they found 4 empty seats and sat down on it, that's when Crazy Hand shows up all of a sudden in front of them. "BOOOOO!" he screams out.

"Don't frighten us like that!" Luigi scolds CH. "I'm shocked half dead!"

"Sorry…" apologizes the hand. "It appears that 5 of you have participated the contest."

"I told them we need to look for the dark reactor!" explains Zelda. "They won't listen to me!"

"It's a good thing they didn't listen to you."

"What?"

"Actually, I sensed a dark reactor somewhere in this coliseum…"

"The dark reactor is here?"

"I think so. I cannot be sure. Oh well, gotta go!" CH then shoots off into the sky.

"Wait!" Kirby calls out to him. "You didn't explain clearly to us!" But the hand has already disappeared.

"So a dark reactor is hidden here…" says Zelda. "He said he isn't sure," Luigi tells her. "If we just go wandering around, searching for the reactor, then people will put their eyes on us."

In the fighters' room, all the participating fighters are gathered there, listening to a coach lecturing. "There sure is lots of participants," Ganondorf whispers to Bowser. "I think most of them aren't really good at fighting. They're just here to be known by many other people," Bowser tells him.

All the other fighters stare at Bowser. Bowser gulps in fear, and then shouts back bravely, "Watcha looking at! I am the strongest around here! Just you see!"

"You do not have the right to say that," says a certain person. Bowser stares angrily at that person, who is wearing white and gray clothes and has spiky blond hair. "What did you say! Why you little!" Bowser raise his claws to attack him, but the coach dashes in front of Bowser and restrains him by grabbing his hand. "Don't fight until you're at the arena."

Bowser growls and puts his claws back down. "That coach sure has strength and speed!" thought Bowser. "He appeared in front of me all of a sudden and was able to get hold of my claws!" Bowser then turns to the blond guy and asks him, "You! What's your name?"

The young man pushes his hair back and replies, "Cloud."

"Cloud… That's a strange name… My name is Bowser! I hope to battle you in the contest and prove to you that I'm strong!"

"I'll wait until then."

CF walks up to Bowser and calms him down. "Don't get mad, Bowser. He's quite right that you're not so strong. I mean… even Mario was able to beat you!" Bowser breathes fire in CF's face upon hearing that.

The other 4 Smashers are sitting among the audiences, waiting for the contest to begin. "I'm growing impatient!" says Ness. "I can't wait for the fight!"

"Hello!" says a jolly voice from behind Ness. Ness turns around and sees a fat guy in white lab suit. "Hey! Aren't you Professor Bitch?"

"It's Birch!" the professor corrects him. "Why! It's Sapphire's father!" says Zelda happily. "It's been a really long time!"

"It is! I'm really surprised to see you here!"

"How's your bratty daughter?" Luigi asks him. "Don't say that! She's a good girl!" Birch tells him. "Anyway, she's also participating the battle."

"She is!" exclaims Kirby.

"YOU!" screams Ganondorf.

"YOU!" screams a girl in red clothing.

"It's Sapphire!" exclaims Pikachu. "Am I surprised to see you!"

"Well, I'm surprised to see you too! I didn't expect you Smashers would be participating in this fight!"

"Would you guys be quiet!" the coach shouts at them. "I'm a gal!" Sapphire shouts back.

"Now would all the Pokemon users move to the right side of the room and non-Pokemon users move to the left?" the coach commands. The 5 Smashers move to the left side of the room, along with Cloud. Sapphire and some other Pokemon trainers move to the right. The coach stares at Pikachu and asks, "Whose Pikachu is this?"

"I'm a stand alone!" Pikachu tells him. "We rarely see a talking Pokemon around here!" says the coach. "If you don't have a trainer, then fine. You can stay there."

The audiences are chatting to each other, waiting for the contest to begin. Eventually, the coach from earlier steps into the middle of the arena and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen! The long waited championship battle is about to begin!" The audiences cheer and clap their hands. "May we introduce the judge of this contest, the president of the Pokemon Association!" continues the coach.

The president, who is a short Afro, stood up and waves his hand. Again, everyone cheers. "That's a weird president over there…" thought Luigi.

"The rules for this battle is simple," explains the coach. "Each fighter will be battling each other. The battle ends if the opponent surrenders or dies. Since we don't want any dead bodies lying around, I will jump in to interrupt the battle if one side is heavily injured."

"Looks like a battle between life and death…" Ness whispers to Kirby, who is busy munching popcorn.

"Unfortunately, we have too many contestants, so we have to reduce it," says the coach, and then he points to a large screen on the stadium wall. "The screen will randomly choose two contestants to battle each other. We will keep reducing the fighters until there are ten contestants left. May we now introduce all the contestants?"

All the contestants come out into the arena and the coach introduces each of them to the audiences.

"Here we have the almighty F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon—the man of speed!" says the coach, pointing to CF.

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" yells CF for no particular reason.

"Can you not yell that loud?" the coach tells him. "Next, we have the turtle king, Bowser!" Bowser roars happily and breathes fire into the air.

"Next, we have the Gerudo king, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf holds up his arm and charges a ball of purple energy, creating a small firework display.

"We have the Hero of Time, Link!" Link swings his sword around in a fancy way and makes a cool pose.

"What's this? A little pikachu with no trainer? He is none other than the amazing talking Pikachu!"

"Nice to meet you all!" says Pikachu happily, standing on the tip of his toe and waving his hands.

"Now we have a Pokemon trainer! She may look cute and innocent, but she's actually the daughter of the famed Pokemon expert Birch! She is Sapphire the Wild Child!"

Prof. Birch stands up on his seat and shouts out, "My sweet daughter! Do your best!"

"Calm down, dad!" Sapphire yells back. "Don't act crazy, would ya!"

The coach walks up to Cloud and says, "Who is he? He's a very mysterious traveler from a faraway land. All we know is his name is Cloud!"

After introducing all the contestants, the coach sends them back to the waiting room. "Now, the battle is about to begin!" announces the coach. "One last thing to explain: All Pokemon trainers are to use one Pokemon for each battle. If your Pokemon faints, then you lose the fight."

Everyone stares at the giant screen, waiting for names to appear on it. There is a moment of silence in the air as everyone stares at the screen. Finally, it appears…

CAPTAIN FALCON vs. BOB

"Ha! What do you know? I'm first!" says CF. He walks into the arena to face his opponent.

"You are unlucky to battle me," says Bob the Pokemon trainer. "You're fighting without a Pokemon, so you're in for a great disadvantage!"

"But I can beat up your Pokemon with my bare hands!" says CF.

"I will disprove you!" replies the trainer.

"Okay, may we start the battle now?" says the coach. Both the opponents stare at each other for a few seconds. The coach looks at the president and awaits his command. The president nods his head, so the coach yells, "FIGHT!"

Bob throws out his Pokeball and a Hitmonchan appears from it. "Hitmonchan, your opponent is a measly human, so you should have no problem with him! Use Mach Punch!"

The Hitmonchan obeys his trainer and dashes at CF at high speed. CF just smirks and simply dodges aside the punch easily. "What!" exclaims Bob. "How did you avoid such high speed attack! Hitmonchan, punch him down!"

The Hitmonchan swings his fist several times at CF, but the F-Zero racer swiftly avoids his punches.

"Are you fighting or not!" Bob yells at CF. "Aren't you doing anything!"

"If you insist…" says CF. He kicks the Hitmonchan hard in the face, and then uses Falcon Punch to sent the fighting Pokemon flying backwards, straight into Bob. Both the Hitmonchan and Bob fly backwards and crash into a wall. The coach goes to check the Hitmonchan, and then raises his hand. "This Hitmonchan is down! Captain Falcon wins!"

Zelda, Luigi, Ness, and Kirby clap and cheer happily at CF. "You're the man, Falcon!" Kirby calls out. CF stands in the middle of the arena, shouting out over and over that he is the best.

The rest of the battles went smoothly for the Smashers. Bowser fights a man in medieval armor. Bowser breathes fire at the armor to make it hot, and then beats him up while the man is in burning pain.

Pikachu fights a trainer who uses a Venusaur. The Venusaur wraps Pikachu in vines, but the electric mouse sends the electric along the vine and into Venusaur's body, shocking him. Pikachu then finishes him off with a powerful Skull Bash.

Ganondorf battles a psychic trainer who uses an Alakazam. Ganondorf charges up a ball of energy and fires it at the Alakazam, stunning the Pokemon. Ganondorf then finishes him off with Warlock Punch.

Link battles a karate dude. The dude performs lots of karate chops and kicks at Link, but he can't break through Link's shield. Link then slashes him across the waist and kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

"They sure are really strong," says Ness. He stretches his hand into the popcorn box to get some, but notices that it's empty. "Kirby! You ate them all!"

"Yeah?" says Kirby with a burp.

Cloud is facing against a guy who dresses like a war commando. "Now let the battle begin!" announces the coach.

Bowser watches from the waiting room. "I wonder what that Cloud guy can do?"

"You have a sword, but I have a gun!" says the commando. "You'll never defeat someone like me!" He pulls out a machine gun and fires it at Cloud. Cloud simply lifts up his massive sword in front of him and block all the bullets.

The commando switches to a rocket launcher and fires it at Cloud. When the rocket approaches, Cloud uses his sword to bat the rocket into the sky. "Watch out with that. You could hurt the audience with that."

"What!" gasps the commando. "He knocked away a rocket with a sword! Impossible!" The commando pulls out two machine guns and begins firing rapidly at Cloud. Cloud jumps up high into the air to avoid the bullets. He drops down towards the commando and slashes him across the chest. The commando cries in pain and drops onto the ground. The coach checks him to see his status. "He lost quite an amount of blood from the slash. Well, he can't fight anymore." The coach raises his hand and says, "Cloud wins this battle!"

"Amazing!" exclaims Link. "Did you see that? The Cloud guy was really good with the sword!"

"He sure is strong!" says Bowser. "But let's see if he can beat me."

Soon, the preliminary battles are finally over. Only ten contestants are left.

"We are now reaching the last part of the contest!" announces the same coach. "Now please take a look at the TV screen. It will tell you the battle line-ups."

Everyone looks at the giant screen to know who is battling whom.

Cloud is in the waiting room, and then someone approaches him. "You see them?" the person asks him while pointing to the 5 Smashers. "Those 5 are the ones you have to eliminate."

"Do I have to do it during battle?" Cloud asks him.

"Considering the coach is trying to keep people from killing each other… I may have a plan…"

The man reveals himself to be none other than the leader of Team Aqua, Archie…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

If you can, please tell other people about this story. I want many people to be able to see this story. Thanks!

Yes, the Cloud I'm using is none of than the one from Final Fantasy. I used himso just I can pleaseseveral fans. Yes, Sapphire is that May-counterpart girl from the _Pokemon Special_ manga. I will never use any characters from the Pokemon anime, only from the kickass manga.


	9. Link vs Cloud

To one of the reviewers: I'm sticking with the name Zoro, because it sounds better. I haven't watched the dubbed version on 4Kids, but I do know that it's edited to the point where it should be called One Piece of Crap. Watch the original uncut version, it's a TRILLION times better than the crappy dub. Blood, gore, real guns… You named it! You won't find any of those in the dubbed version. And one last thing, I haven't played Pokemon Coliseum, so I don't know any characters in it.

**Chapter 9: The Contest Continues! Link vs. Cloud!

* * *

**

"Now, may everyone watch the monitor to see the battle line-up!" the coach announces to everyone. Everyone stares at the screen until some words appear on it.

**Pikachu vs. Sapphire Birch **

**Captain Falcon vs. Bon Clay **

**Link vs. Cloud Strife**

**Bowser vs. Ganondorf Dragmire**

**Game2002 vs. Master Chief**

"Whoa! What the!" says Bowser. "I'm facing off with Ganondorf!"

"Now that's quite a surprise!" says Ganondorf. "It's a battle between friends…"

"I want to fight that Cloud guy!" complains Bowser. "If Link lost to him, then I will be fighting Cloud!"

"There's no way I'm going to lose to him!" says Link. "Pick a fight with him some other day!"

Ganondorf turns to Bowser and says, "This is a competition, so let's fight each other with all we got."

Bowser smirks. "If you insist… Let's fight like we never know each other."

After a little while of waiting, the second half of the battle is about to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen!" announces the coach. "Now let us proceed with the battle!"

"Who do you think will win?" Ness asks Kirby. "Pikachu, perhaps…" replies Kirby. "I'm not sure how strong Sapphire is."

"Don't underestimate my daughter!" Birch tells them. "Team Aqua was formerly disbanded by her! Not only are her Pokemon strong, she is also physically strong herself!"

"She disbanded a powerful criminal organization!" exclaims Ness. "Wow!"

"Now, may we welcome Pikachu and Sapphire!" says the coach.

Pikachu and Sapphire walks onto the arena. "You better fight with your full power!" Sapphire says to Pikachu. "I never go easy on battles! I battled my friend at full power without showing mercy!"

"If you insist," replies Pikachu. "Then I will!"

"Now, get ready," the coach tells them. Both the competitors got to each side of the arena and face each other.

"FIGHT!"

Sapphire pulls out her pokeball and calls out her strongest Pokemon, Chaka the Blaziken.

"This should be easy!" thought Pikachu. He charges at Chaka and launches himself at her (Chaka is female) using Skull Bash. Chaka swings her leg at Pikachu and kicks him high into the air! "PIIIIKAAA!"

"Whoa! Look at that!" exclaims Ness, pointing at Pikachu.

Chaka jumps up high into the air and slams her leg down on Pikachu, smashing the mouse straight into the arena below. Pikachu smashes through the arena, creating a hole the shape of himself.

"You're no challenge at all!" says Sapphire. Pikachu crawls up from the hole and growls angrily. "I am not as weak as you think!"

He fires a bolt of electric at Chaka, but the Blaziken jumps up into the air and kicks down at Pikachu's face, making him roll backwards. Pikachu will not give up; he charges at Chaka again and fires a huge electric ball forward.

"Zap Cannon…" Sapphire says to herself. "That instant paralyzing electric move… Ha! That's a move with poor accuracy!"

Chaka swiftly dodges aside the electric ball, but the ball is heading towards Sapphire!

The audiences, especially Birch, watches in awe and shock as the electric ball heads for Sapphire, thinking that she will surely be zapped. Sapphire just smirks and stands aside, allowing the ball of electric to go past her and hit the wall. "Watch out with that move! It's easy to dodge, but deadly if hit. You could've killed me!"

Pikachu growls angrily at Sapphire for underestimating him. Chaka runs at Pikachu and swings her leg at the electric mouse. Pikachu quickly jumps aside to avoid the kick, and then he pounces onto Chaka's leg and bites it hard. Chaka yowls in pain and shakes her leg to make Pikachu let go. When he won't let go, Chaka pushes her leg against the wall, crushing Pikachu against it and making him let go. When Pikachu let go, Chaka kicks at Pikachu again, but the electric mouse was able to jump aside and avoid it. When Chaka kicks the wall, it started to crack.

Pikachu quickly got behind Chaka and blasts her with a powerful electric blast, this time hitting her. The electric beam is so bright that the audiences have to cover their eyes to avoid getting blinded. When Pikachu finally stop, he is shocked to see Chaka still standing there!

"I have trained all my Pokemon to have high durability," Sapphire tells him. "They can take many hits before fainting!"

Without a warning, Chaka kicks Pikachu across the arena . She then runs to Pikachu and kicks him with Blaze Kick. Pikachu once again flies across the arena and slams into the wall hard, making a crack. The mouse falls onto the ground and passes out.

"The winner is chosen," Sapphire tells him. "I don't want to kill you, so surrender now!"

Pikachu gets up slowly. "I will not… give up… I will win!" Chaka runs at Pikachu to attack him again, but she is instantly stopped by the coach, who grabs her by the legs. "That's enough," the coach tells her. "You won already."

"I will not lose here!" Pikachu shouts out! "Fight me!"

"Your status is in danger now!" the coach tells him. "If you fight on, you'll die!" Pikachu has no choice but to accept defeat.

"Winner is Sapphire!" the president calls out from the microphone.

"See!" Birch tells Ness and Kirby excitedly. "I told you my daughter would win!"

"Unbelievable…" says Zelda. "That Blaziken of hers is strong and fast! He…"

"Chaka is a she," says Birch, correcting her.

"Okay… She endured such a high voltage electric shock from Pikachu!"

"What did I tell you? My daughter trains more than 20 hours a day! She's one of the top Pokemon trainers in Hoenn!"

"Do you know I'm the top baseball player in Onett?" Ness asks him. "And I'm the top glutton in Onett! Though, Yoshi will disagree with that…" says Kirby.

"Okay, we are about to begin the next match," says the coach. Captain Falcon and a man in ballet dress steps onto the stage. "What a strange guy he is…" thought CF, looking at his opponent.

The man walks to the other side of the arena and introduces himself, "Hello, everyone! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the world's most famous okama, Bon Clay! But I like the name Bon-Chan better!"

"What a weirdo…" murmurs Zelda.

"In this world, there are two kind of genders: man and woman," continues Bon Clay. "But there is a lesser known third gender called okama. Okama is a man as a woman!"

"I believe he means gay," says Luigi.

"I don't care who my opponent is!" CF says to Bon Clay. "I will beat you up and win this contest!"

"Oooo… What attitude you have! I will enjoy this!" says Bon Clay.

"Okay, get ready to… FIGHT!" shouts the coach.

"I promise to end this fight… FAST!" shouts Bon Clay. He charges at CF at high speed and performs a flying jump kick. CF quickly dodges aside and Bon Clay kicks into the wall. CF then throws a punch at the transvestite, but Bon Clay quickly ducks down to avoid the punch. Once ducked down, he performs a leg sweep to hit CF in the leg, causing the F-Zero driver to collapse to the ground. Bon Clay then kicks CF high into the sky.

"Wow!" exclaims Luigi. "Look at that kick!"

CF drops back onto the floor with a hard thud. "Ugh… You're not weak like I thought…"

"Of course! Why else does Mr. 0 gave me a number 2 ranking?" says Bon Clay proudly.

"Mr. Zero?" asks CF curiously. "Who is he?"

"Oops… I shouldn't be saying that. But I didn't reveal anything, did I? Well, why don't you just feel some pain?" Bon Clay charges at CF to attack him. CF quickly gets up and jumps aside, and then he swings his leg horizontally at Bon Clay. The move did not hit, as Bon Clay jumps into the air and avoids it. From the air, Bon Clay lands a kick on CF's face, pushing him onto the ground.

"That's it! I'm serious!" yells CF angrily. He gets up and throws a punch at Bon Clay again, but the gay guy hops backwards to avoid it, and then he launches himself at the driver and kicks him in the belly.

"I'm too fast for you!" taunts Bon Clay, spinning in place happily.

"Is that what you think?" says CF. He gets up and uses Raptor Boost to charge at Bon Clay. This time, the move hits Bon Clay and it tosses him into the air in flames. Bon Clay drops onto the ground and gets back up again. "You just made burnt marks on my best costume! You'll pay!"

Bon Clay angrily swings his leg at CF, but CF also does the same. Both their leg clash together in midair, and they return to their normal stances. CF charges at Bon Clay and throws another punch at him, but Bon Clay avoids it. Bon Clay also throws a punch at him, but CF avoided it too. This time, CF kicks horizontally at Bon Clay, but the okama jumps up to avoid it and then brings his leg down to smash CF on the head, but the driver hops aside to avoid the blow and throws yet again another punch. Once again, Bon Clay avoids the punch and performs a straightforward kick on CF, only to miss. CF charges at Bon Clay to shoulder bash him, but miss when the okama jumps aside.

"It seems that they both are evenly matched…" says Luigi. "Sure is," states Ness. "They're equally strong and fast."

Bowser, Link, and Ganondorf watches from their waiting room. In case you want to know, Pikachu is in the clinic, getting his wounds treated. "Will Falcon stand a chance against that ballet guy?" Bowser asks Link. "Of course he can!" Link assures him. "CF is both strong and fast!"

"But that Bom Bay guy or something is equally fast also!" says Ganondorf. "This match is going to take forever…"

The coach watches both the competitors battling each other. "This is going to be a long battle…" he thought to himself.

CF and Bon Clay backs off and faces each other, both tired out. "You're as good as me…" says Bon Clay. "Be happy that I didn't activate my prima mode, or else you would be dead!"

"And you should be glad I haven't used my ultimate attack yet," CF tells him. "If only I can get a good aim on you, then you're dead too!"

"Let's end this battle now! Everyone is growing bored!" Bon Clay takes off his mascaras and throws it at Captain Falcon. CF was able to dodge it easily. "Is that all?"

CF didn't know that the mascaras are like boomerang, and it flies back to him and cuts him across the shoulder! The mascaras fly back to Bon Clay and he puts it back on. "Haha! You got fooled!"

CF slowly gets up and growls angrily, but he is immediately kicked by Bon Clay. Bon Clay immediately strikes him with a powerful combo, giving no chance for CF to attack at all. He ends it by kicking CF hard in the chest, sending the F-Zero driver flying backwards and hitting the wall headfirst. Good thing he has his helmet on.

The coach immediately goes check Falcon's status. "This is it. You shouldn't be pushing yourself anymore."

"So I'm the winner, right?" asks Bon Clay.

"The winner is Bon Clay!" announces the president. Bon Clay stretches his arms high into the air and shouts, "And the outcome of this battle is me! I can see the swans coming to congratulate me!" He throws several kisses into the air, only to make people look at him in disgust.

CF gets up slowly. "Fine… You win this time… I will try and defeat you again!"

"Don't worry. You're such a powerful fighter yourself! Do not take losing as a bad thing! Learn from your loss and strengthen up yourself! The path will open before you if you look towards the bright side!"

"Thanks for the encouragement! If we ever meet again someday, I will defeat you!"

Both the contestants return to their waiting rooms. Before Bon Clay enters his room, he calls the coach, "Hey, cool coach! I have a problem in the waiting room! Can you please lend me your kind hand?"

"What is it?" asks the coach as he enters the waiting room. Bon Clay brings him into a room with nobody else. And then…

CRASH BANG POW SMASH

After a little while, the coach returns to the arena. "Sorry to keep you waiting. There was a problem with the water cooler in the waiting room. Now may we continue the next battle: Link vs. Cloud!"

"Yeah! I'm next!" says Link excitedly. Cloud just shows no emotions and walks into the arena.

"Hey, don't act too cool," Link says to him. "You'll lose if you spend your time looking cool!" Cloud just remains silent, but with a serious expression, then he looks at one of the audiences. The audience he's looking at is wearing black clothes, black bandana, and a sunglass. That man makes a gesture and Cloud nods. The coach also looks at that man and makes a gesture too. The coach turns toward the arena and says, "FIGHT!"

Link begins by pulling out his sword and charges toward Cloud, striking the sword at him. Cloud lifts up his oversized sword with one hand and easily blocks the blow. Link swings his sword at Cloud again, but Cloud still uses his sword to block it.

Link starts striking him wildly and rapidly, but Cloud was able to block them all swiftly and easily. "This guy is good!" thought Link. "He seems to be more of defense than offense."

While blocking the hits, Cloud then strikes Link's sword, causing it to fly out his hand. Link jumps back into the air and grabs the sword by its hilt while in midair. "He's really good!" Link thought. "He was still able to attack me even while blocking my blows! Looks like I'll have to take him by surprise."

Link drops back to the ground and charges at Cloud again. "You won't get anywhere using the same move," Cloud says to him. Link strikes down his sword at Cloud, but Cloud blocks the blow with his sword again.

Once again, Link strikes rapidly and Cloud blocks it. "Now's my chance!" thought Link. Quick as a flash, Link dashes to the side of Cloud and caught him unnoticed. Link then slash across his waist! Cloud collapse onto his knee in pain. "I got you this time! If brute force won't work, then I always try deceiving and speed!" Link tells him proudly.

Cloud gets back up again, ignoring the pain from the slash, and says, "I cannot allow you to win. I must fulfill my master's wishes."

"Who?" asks Link. That audience who is wearing black clothes gets an angry look on his face. "Fool! Don't reveal it just yet!"

"Now I have to… kill you!" Cloud says to Link. Link gets a shocked expression on his face. Cloud charges at Link and slams his sword down on him. Link quickly brings up his shield to block the hit. The hit was so hard that the shield bent a little bit! "What strength!" thought Link. "He's also as offensive as he is in defense!"

Cloud strikes his sword from low, but Link brought his shield down low and block it. Link then trusts his sword straight at Cloud, but Cloud avoids it by hopping backwards. Cloud swings his sword horizontally at Link, but Link is able to avoid it by jumping upwards. He jumps above Cloud and thrusts his sword down at him. Cloud swings his sword upwards and knocks the midair Link higher into the sky!

Cloud jumps up into the sky and slashes Link hard. Blood is sent raining down as Link gets slashed. The Smashers gasp when they saw this.

Link drops back onto the ground and lies there. Cloud drops back down and says to himself quietly, "Mission accomplished." As the coach approaches Link, he sees Link slowly getting back up and saying, "So you want to kill me… I rarely heard someone say this to me. The only people who would say this are those that do not know my true personality…" He glares angrily at Cloud. "AND YOU ARE THAT KIND OF PERSON! I REFUSE TO SHED BLOOD IN BATTLES!"

"Oh no! Link!" shouts Zelda. "Berserk mode activated!" screams Luigi. "Run for cover!" Then he puts the popcorn bag over his bag and trembles in fear.

"There goes Link!" says Bowser excitedly. "Behold his wrath! Nobody can defeat him in this mode!"

"That boy cannot be underestimated…" says Ganondorf. "He rarely shed blood in battles. If he ever shed a lot of blood… Then that will happen!"

Link roars like a beast and dashes at Cloud, striking him rapidly with the sword. Cloud desperately blocks the blow with his sword. "He's faster than before! What happened to him?"

With a powerful blow, Link smacks the sword right out of Cloud's hand. While Cloud is shocked, Link slashes him across the chest, and then kicks him in the groin. Cloud is sent flying backwards and he collapse onto the ground.

The audiences were amazed at Link's 'berserk mode'. That man in black gets nervous and thought to himself, "Darn it! That Cloud is getting weak! He's not as strong as I thought after all! Time to change plan!" He whistles out to the coach and catches his attention, and then he makes some gestures to him. The coach shows a thumb up, meaning he understood.

The coach slowly approaches Link, but Cloud calls out to him, "Stop! I'm not finished yet! I will not lose to him!" He gets back up and runs to his sword and picks it up, and then he faces Link.

Link lets out a war cry and charges at Cloud again. This time, Cloud jumps up high into the air and Link looks up at him. Cloud drop downwards, with his sword pointing down to stab Link. Link quickly jumps aside to avoid the attack.

When Cloud lands onto the ground with his sword, Link punches him hard in the cheek and then uses his ultimate attack, the Tornado Spinning Sword Technique! Link sticks his sword out and starts spinning like a tornado! He collides into Cloud and slashes him rapidly. Cloud screams in pain as the blade cuts across his skin like a saw. When Link finally stops spinning, he swings his sword at Cloud like a baseball bat, sending Cloud flying high into the sky. All the audiences are flabbergasted when they see Cloud getting knocked into the sky, leaving behind a long trail of blood and it rains down onto the arena. Some blood even splattered onto the audiences! "Eeew!" cries Kirby. "There's blood in my soda!" Nevertheless, he still drinks it. "But it didn't ruin the taste anyway."

Cloud falls onto the arena floor on his back, lying in a small puddle of his own blood.

"Now that's the boy! Link!" cheers Bowser. "You gave him a good beating!"

"He's that strong!" exclaims Sapphire in awe. Link sheathes his sword and says, "Sorry if that hurt you too much. I just can't control myself. But do not underestimate me next time." Suddenly, he is kicked in the face by the coach. Link flies into the wall and bangs his head, but he is still conscious. "What was that for!" Link asks the coach angrily.

The man in black jumps down from the audience seats and walks up to the coach. "You have messed up our plan! Cloud wasn't all that useful after all," the man says to Link.

"What do you mean?" Link asks him. He is then surprised when a bunch of Darkling rises from the ground and accompanies the coach and the man.

"Darkling!" gasps Zelda when she sees them. "Crazy Hand was right!" says Luigi. "There is a Dark Reactor here!"

"Who are you two?" Link asks the two people. "Why are you with the Darklings! Wait… I mean Darkling!"

The coach and the man smiles. The man takes off his sunglass and the coach gently taps his own face.

Sapphire immediately gasps. "It's him!"

"And him!" exclaims Captain Falcon.

The man in black reveals himself to be Archie and the coach turns out to be Bon Clay!

Meanwhile, somewhere in the waiting room… The real coach is beaten up and tied up in ropes

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Don't worry, Cloud isn't dead. I won't let him die, since he has tons of fan boys and fan girls.


	10. The Tournament is Ruined!

**Chapter 10: The Tournament is Ruined! Where is the Dark Reactor?

* * *

**

Link is standing in front of Archie, Bon Clay, and a horde of Darkling. "Who are you guys?" Link asks them.

"You haven't noticed it yet?" Archie asks him. "Don't you know we are with the Darkling?"

"Yeah! Why are you with them?"

Captain Falcon rushes besides Link and tells him, "It's simple! They are evil all along! They are going to take over the world with the help of the Darkling! And Bon Clay is one of them!"

"It would be better if you call me… Mr. 2!" Bon Clay tells him. "I've been told by Mr. 0 to accompany Archie on this mission."

Archie turns to Cloud and says, "When I met Cloud, I saw great power in him, and believed that he will make a great henchmen. Fortunately, he had a problem that's been bothering him for a while, so I made a deal with him. If he can kill you guys, then I will solve his worries!"

At this moment, Cloud slowly gets back up. "Please, Mr. Archie… Allow me to finish my job… So I can…"

"Enough of that!" shouts Archie, cutting him off. "You are useless! I never thought of solving your problems in the first place!" A shocked look appears on Cloud's face.

Archie smiles evilly. "As you all know, Darkling can only possess those with an evil heart. Killing the Smashers will be a huge sin as they are the chosen ones to bring down the king of Darkling. If you killed those Smashers, then you will be filled with evil in your heart, so I can allow the Darkling to possess you and make you a powerful minion of the Darkling! But now that you loss, you are no longer worthy to be possessed!"

"How can… you!" says Cloud angrily.

"Oh, but I can! Hahahaha!" laughs Archie.

"Wait a minute!" shouts Link all of a sudden. "Let's get this straight! You are under the king of Darkling's command to kill us. You hired Cloud to kill us, but because he failed, you fired him… And that means you are evil!"

"Of course they are evil!" says CF. "Why else are the Darkling with them?"

Link pulls out his sword and says, "Then you are all going to hell!"

Before he can move, Mr. 2 (or Bon Clay) kicks Link in the face. "Oh no you don't!" says Mr. 2. "Nobody messes with our plans!"

"It seems that the tournament is now messed up!" announces the president. "It's turning out to be a real fight! Everyone, if you value your lives, then get out of this place at once! I'm leaving first!"

With this, all the audiences start to run for the exit in fear and panic. "We shouldn't be escaping!" says Zelda. "We are the chosen ones, so we should jump into the arena and fight!"

"You're right, princess!" agrees Ness. "Take me in!" says Kirby, and turning to Luigi, he says, "You too, Luigi?" But he sees Luigi making a run for the exit. Kirby opens his mouth wide and begins sucking like a vacuum cleaner, sucking Luigi into his mouth. Zelda, Ness, and Kirby jumps down onto the arena, and then Kirby spit Luigi out.

Archie backs off from the Smashers and commands the Darkling to get them. Zelda quickly makes some hand signs, and then she starts glowing and transforms into Sheik! She turns to Kirby and Ness and tells them to find the Dark Reactor. "Yes sir!" reply the two kids. "I'm a woman!" Sheik corrects them.

Both the kids run into the inner areas of the coliseum.

A Darkling jumps at Link to get him, but Link uses his sword to slash it in two. The two pieces immediately forms together again. "Oh! I forgot my sword won't do against them!" thought Link, so he pulls out the Silver Arrows and fire it at the Darkling, killing it.

Ganondorf pulls out his Quake Trident and stabs down the Darkling one by one. Bowser uses the Sharp Claw to slash them into pieces. Luigi runs around like a madman and swings the Thunder Rod around like wild, killing all the Darkling that he runs into. Sheik uses the Snake Whip to grab a Darkling, and then smashes him against the other Darkling, killing them all.

While she is doing this, a Darkling slowly crept behind her, and then it jumps up to get her. When Sheik notices it, it was too late to escape. Suddenly, the Darkling gets electrocuted and dies. Sheik turns to her savior and sees Pikachu standing there, wearing the Electric Harness. "Thanks a lot!" Sheik says to him.

CF stabs a couple of Darkling with his Hunter's Spear, and then he notices Mr. 2 standing in front of him. "Hey you!" CF tells him (or whatever pronoun you use for a gay). "I demand a rematch with you!"

"Ooh! So you want to fight me again?" replies Bon Clay. "It is natural for people to try things again if they lose! Very well, I shall accept your rematch!"

Both CF and Mr. 2 stare into each other's eye. There is a moment of silence as they glare at each other. Only the sounds of wind and junks rolling along the ground can be heard…

CF yells and charges at Mr. 2. The okama dodges aside the charge and places his leg onto the driver's neck, and then pushes him onto the ground. CF quickly gets back up and throws a punch at Mr. 2, but misses again. Mr. 2 throws a punch and he successfully hits CF in the face. "Hehe!" he laughs. "I am faster than you! Indeed, I have the speed like that of a swan!"

While he is saying this, he is immediately punched in the face by CF. "If you are a swan," says CF. "Then I'm a falcon! Falcons are more superior than swans!"

"I'll prove you wrong!" replies Mr. 2 angrily.

Meanwhile, Ness and Kirby are walking along the hallway, looking for the dark reactor. "Where do you think it can be?" asks Ness. "I don't know," replies Kirby.

The keep on walking and walking and walking and walking… Until they come to some stairs. "Wanna go up?" Ness asks Kirby. "Whatever," replies Kirby. So they go up.

Archie stands at the side, watching the heroes battling the Darkling. Sapphire walks up to him and says, "You! Haven't you learn a lesson yet!"

"Ah, it's that girl who always mess with my plans," says Archie upon seeing her. "This time, things will not be messed up! You cannot stop me this time! I have the Darkling on my side!"

"I don't care about what Darkling or not! I'll teach you another lesson!" Sapphire throws out a Pokeball and her Tropius, Tororo, pops out of it. "So you want a Pokemon battle, eh?" says Archie. "Then let it be!" He throws out his Pokeball and out comes a Crobat.

Tororo fires several razor sharp leaves at the Crobat, but the bat Pokemon was able to avoid them swiftly. Crobat flaps its wings hard, shooting out sharp wind blades. Tororo wasn't fast enough to avoid it, so he got a cut on his neck, but just like Sapphire had said, her Pokemon have high endurance.

Tororo begins flapping his leaf wings and takes off into the sky, and the Crobat follows him up there. In the air, they both dash at each other, trying to ram one another down.

"Crobat! Use Double Team!" Archie shouts to his Pokemon. Crobat starts moving very fast around Tororo, creating many illusions of himself. Tororo looks around in confusion, trying to find the real Crobat. "Tororo! Use Vine Whip and whip it in a circular formation!" Sapphire calls out.

Tororo extends a vine from his neck and whips it around the illusion of Crobat, and he is able to hit the real one. The real Crobat quickly backs off a bit and fires a couple of wind blades. Tororo uses his vines to smack the wind blades away, and then he uses the vines to grab the Crobat by the wings, restraining it.

"Now use Solar Beam!" Sapphire calls out. Tororo absorbs the sunlight into himself and starts glowing. The Crobat watches in fear as Tororo slowly opens his mouth. When the mouth opens, Tororo fires a powerful white beam at the restrained Crobat, blasting it out of sense. The Crobat falls back towards the arena and crashes into Archie, pushing him onto the ground.

"Oh no!" gasps Archie. "My Crobat loss!"

"You lose, sucker!" Sapphire jeers at Archie.

Meanwhile, CF and Mr. 2 are still fighting. Mr. 2 charges at CF and throws a punch at him. CF quickly moves aside to avoid the punch, and then quickly grabs him by the arm. "What!" gasps Mr. 2. While holding Mr. 2's arm, CF starts punching him in the stomach fast and rapidly. Mr. 2 screams at the pain of being pummeled rapidly in the stomach.

CF's hand starts to glow in an orange aura. He lets go of Mr. 2's arm and yells, "Falcon Punch!" The punch impacts with Mr. 2 and sends him flying into the sky, all the way outside the coliseum! CF raises his hand in triumph and shouts, "FALCONS ARE THE BEST!"

Ness and Kirby had climbed up the stairs and are now walking through a corridor. "Nothing new here…" says Ness. Just then, a bunch of Darkling appears in front of them. "Well, here's someone to keep us entertained," says Kirby with a smile.

Kirby takes out his Boomerang Dagger and throws it at the Darkling, killing 3 of them in one throw. Another Darkling jumps at Ness to attack him, but Ness bats him with the Ultimate Bat, sending the Darkling flying backwards across the corridor. The Darkling hits a wall and instantly disappears.

"Well, that was easy!" says Kirby.

Outside, all the Darkling have been killed. The heroes are confronting Archie. "It's all over, Archie," Link tells him. "Now die quietly!"

Archie will not get captured here. He digs into his pocket and takes out a small ball. He throws it against the ground and a huge cloud of smoke fills the area. "Ack! It's a smoke bomb!" exclaims Ganondorf. "I can't see anything!" cries Bowser.

"Now's my chance to escape!" thought Archie. Just as he turns around, a person appears in front of him and grabs him. When the smoke starts to clear, Archie sees the person grabbing him—the coach!

"What!" exclaims Archie. "I thought you're all tied up! How did you escape?"

"Ninjas can free themselves from ropes," the coach tells him. "You have ruined the tournament. It is such a disgrace to the citizen."

Meanwhile, Ness and Kirby are confronting a big enemy. Standing before them is a Darkling bigger than the ones they encountered before! "This shouldn't be that much of a problem," says Ness.

Kirby throws the dagger at the Darkling. The Darkling uses his hand to swat the dagger back to Kirby. Ness jumps towards the Darkling and readies his bat, but the Darkling immediately swats him away. Kirby quickly opens his mouth and catches Ness with it. "Thanks, Kirby. But please use your hand next time…" says Ness.

"My hands are too short!" says Kirby, giving an excuse for using his mouth.

The Darkling approaches them and slams his fist down at them, but the two Smashers quickly hops aside to avoid the hit. Ness quickly rushes behind the Darkling and whacks him hard with the bat. Kirby also rushes to the side and slashes the Darkling on his leg. The Darkling yowls at the pain and falls onto the floor.

Outside, the coach is still restraining Archie in place. "What should we do with him?" asks Sheik. "Kill him!" suggests Sapphire. "He never learns his lesson! If we let him go now, he'll come up with more plans again!"

As they are speaking, a Darkling rises in front of Archie. "Quick! Do it!" Archie tells the Darkling. The Darkling then possess Archie!

Archie becomes stronger than before and shakes the coach off him. "Oh no! He's possessed by a Darkling!" cries Pikachu. "But I can take him down!" Pikachu fires an electric bolt at Archie and zaps him badly. Of course, Pikachu has the Electric Harness on, so he has Darkling-busting powers. Archie collapse onto this knees and says, "Never mind… I can allow more Darkling to use my body… and kill you all!"

Two more Darkling appear out of nowhere and goes into Archie's body. Archie rises again and yells loudly. "What's he yelling for?" asks CF. Archie then throws a punch at CF, making him fly all the way back. Archie then jumps to Sheik and grabs her by the neck, choking her. "Ack! Let me… go!" demands Sheik.

"You let her go!" says Link angrily and he stabs his sword into Archie. But amazingly, Link's sword bends when it hits him! "What the!" exclaims Link. "Being possessed also makes one's skin tough!"

Archie lifts up Sheik with one hand and slams him down onto Link. CF dashes at Archie while pointing the Hunter's Spear outwards, getting ready to stab him. Archie immediately jumps out of the way and knocks the driver on the back. Ganondorf jumps toward Archie and points the Quake Trident at him. Archie jumps back off to avoid the stab, but doing this doesn't guarantee him a safe escape. When Ganondorf's trident stabs into the ground, a shockwave is spread out along the ground and it hits Archie, knocking him to his feet. Pikachu then blasts him with a powerful thunderbolt attack, zapping him painfully.

Meanwhile, Ness and Kirby are gaining the upper hand on the big Darkling. When the Darkling slams his hand down on Kirby, Kirby jumps up into the air and stabs the Boomerang Dagger down into the Darkling's head. Ness then winds up his Ultimate Bat and smashes the Darkling hard in the face. Finally, Kirby performs Final Cutter using that dagger. He jumps up and slams the dagger onto the floor, sending forward a shockwave. The shockwave hits the Darkling and blasts him into bits.

"Yeah! We did it!" says Kirby happily. "Now let's see what's behind this door," says Ness. They open the door and see another stair, so they climb up it. Once they reached the top, they found themselves on the roof of the room the president was in!

"Quite a surprise we walked this far, eh?" says Ness. "And look what we have here!" says Kirby while pointing to none other than the dark reactor. They both got out their holy weapons and strike the reactor. The reactor begins to flash brightly.

The other people who are in the arena sees the bright flash coming from above the coliseum. "That means the dark reactor is destroyed!" says Bowser. "Ness and Kirby did it!" says Luigi.

Archie puts his hand over his head and screams, "NOOOOOOOO!" The Darkling possessing him immediately comes out and disappears into thin air. Soon, the bright flash stops…

"Yes! This world is now free of Darkling!" exclaims CF. Archie gets back up and says, "Curse you Smashers! I will be back!" He quickly turns around to leave, but is immediately punched in the stomach by Sapphire. "Where do you think you're going?" Sapphire asks him. The coach pulls out a kunai blade and slashes Archie across his back. "You're not going anywhere," the coach tells him.

Archie growls angrily, and then he feels a huge pain in his body. He looks down and sees a blade sticking out of his stomach. Cloud is standing behind, and he has stabbed his sword into him. "No…" says Archie one last time before collapsing onto the floor—dead.

"Phew… It's over at last…" says Sheik. Kirby and Ness floats down onto the arena (using Kirby's floating ability) and run to meet up with the others. "We did great, didn't we?" asks Ness.

"You sure did well!" Luigi tells them. "You deserve some prizes!"

"Food!" shouts Kirby with joy. "Until I have the money to pay you, that is," says Luigi. "Boooooooooo!" cries Kirby.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE**

* * *

Sheik turns to the coach and asks him, "Did you say you're a ninja?" 

"Why yes," the coach replies. "I come from the Konohoa Village, or Hidden Leaf Village, of the Fire Country. I was a coach for the chounin final exam. I wanted to see the world, so I packed my belongings and left. Now I'm living in this country, Hoenn. Of course, I still have my way of the ninja."

"That's interesting," says Sheik. Link walks up to Cloud and asks him, "Hey pal, are you hurt?"

"That was nothing," Cloud tells him. "What is the problem that you were having?" Bowser asks him.

"I'm looking for someone," Cloud tells him. "Archie promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but failed. I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light. Archie promised to bring me out of darkness if I could kill you all, but it turned out he wants to bring me even deeper into darkness."

"Don't worry, It's all over now!" Ganondorf tells him. "I once was a man of darkness too! But now what am I? Here I am, standing in the light and fighting against the darkness. As long as you resist the darkness, you can find your way to the light. Here's an advice: Never trust someone with an evil look and evil grin." Luigi immediately backs off from Ganondorf upon hearing this. Ganondorf looks at him strangely and asks, "What's wrong?"

"What you were saying, you are reflecting yourself," says a voice out of nowhere. Everyone looks around, looking for the person who said this. "Look up here," says the voice. They all look up and sees a large winged Darkling, and on top of it rides a man with pale skin.

"Ganondorf, what you said reflected yourself," says the man. "I tell you the truth: You still have darkness lurking in the deepest part of your heart."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf asks him. The coach recognizes at once who that man is. "Orochimaru! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come here?" replies Orochimaru. "I see that Archie have failed. He couldn't use the power of Darkling properly. People like him will always have a bad ending."

"So you are the king of Darkling's henchman? Aren't you?" Link asks him.

"Henchman? Watch what you're speaking! I am one of the highest ranking officers of the Darkling army. I have full control over the Darkling and I also know how to use their powers well."

Link unsheathes his sword and says, "Just come down and fight!"

"Fighting isn't necessary," replies Orochimaru. "The time has not yet come." He turns to Ganondorf and says, "Ganondorf, you will come seeking for me. I tell you…" With this, he rides off on the winged Darkling.

"What does he mean?" wonders Ganondorf. "Tsk! We let him escape!" says Link angrily. "I should've just jump up and slash him!"

"Do not underestimate Orochimaru!" the coach tells him. "He is one of the three legendary ninjas of Konohoa!"

"You know him?" asks Bowser. "He is very powerful, and he has mastered lots of jutsus. He even created new jutsus himself and went so far into learning forbidden ones. The village saw how dangerous he would become and banished him."

"Why don't you just kill him instead?" asks CF.

"The problem is he knows the forbidden jutsu of immorality and resurrection. He can go into a new body and live on forever!"

"That's cool!"

"It's not cool! Maybe cool for the user, but not for the others. It require the sacrifice of one people every time you use it."

"Human sacrificing! That's terrible!" cries Sheik with a freaked out face.

"Yes, so you see why we banished him."

"Can we go back to the Final Destination now?" asks Pikachu. "Our job is done here."

"Why yes! We should be going!" says CF. "Let's see if the others have made it or not? Let's go!"

"This time I drive the warp star!" says Kirby. Link turns to Cloud and asks him, "Where are you going?"

"Going where I believe can bring me out of darkness," he replies.

"Hope we meet again!"

"I hope." With this, Cloud went through the exit of the coliseum. "All right, let's get moving," says CF. "Going so soon?" asks Sapphire. "You haven't been here for that long!"

"As long as we're far from you, we're happy," says Ganondorf.

"Why you!" says Sapphire angrily.

Somewhere outside the coliseum, Mr. 2 is lying unconscious. Soon, he starts to come to his sense. "Oooo… What happened? The last thing I remember is I am flying like swan through the sky."

Orochimaru appears in front of him. "You're that snake ninja!" says Mr. 2. "What are you doing here?"

"Archie is dead…"

"He is? Such pity! Death is inevitable…"

"Indeed, it is… Come, let us return to the others."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

This is the end of the Pokemon Coliseum arc. The next arc will be on South Island, the island where Sonic and his gangs live. Team 3 will be going there!

And to tell you all, there probably won't be another update until next week or so. I'm going on a trip this week, so be patient while I'm gone!


	11. He Moves Faster Than Sound!

Sorry for the long wait. My computer had problems with the evil Spyware, so I wasn't able to use the Net properly. Now that it's fixed, I'm ready to write (or should it be type?) again! BTW, I think I'll tell you this in case you are very strict with grammar: Mario talks in Italian accent, so his quotes are filled with those, not spelling errors.

**Chapter 11: Faster Than the Speed of Sound! Enter Sonic!

* * *

**

On a particular place of South Island is a region called Mystic Ruins. It is a valley where an ancient tribe used to live. Now it is abandoned. Well, not entirely… In the ruins stands a workshop near the cliff.

Miles Prower, or Tails, is inside the workshop, welding a large biplane. "Phew… Done at last!" says Tails as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead. "The newest installment for the Tornado is all done!"

Then he hears a whizzing sound outside the window. He quickly runs to the window just in time to see a shooting star flying diagonally towards the earth. "Whoa! A shooting star!" exclaims Tails. "But in the morning?"

The star eventually hits the earth and creates a mild earthquake. "The star has crashed! I'll go check it out!" Tails says to no one in particular. "Should I call Sonic? Nah, it's too hard to contact him when he's out there running about.

At the site of the crash, 9 figures slowly crawl out from the crater created by the star's rough landing. "That's the roughest landing in my life!" says Fox. "I have never crashed my Arwing this rough before! Except when I got shot, of course…"

"So this is South Island?" asks Parry, looking around. "Not what I really expected…"

"Right. I was expecting it to be freezing and cold, like the South Pole!" says Nana. "No!" Parry tells her. "I was expecting palm trees and lovely beaches!"

"Where do we start looking for the reactor?" asks Game & Watch. "Let's ask the citizens around here first," says Roy.

"But eez there any citizens around-a here?" asks Mario. "Oh right…" Roy thought of it. "We don't know if this place is even inhabited or not."

"Even if it is, we don't know if it's civilized or not," states Samus.

Meanwhile, Tails is making his way towards the site of the crash. "I'm almost there," he says to himself. "I just hope I don't…" Before he can finish speaking, an eight-foot tall Darkling appears in front of him! "AHHHHH!" screams Tails in fright. "NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THESE!"

The Darkling raises his arm to pound Tails, when suddenly a colorful beam comes whizzing from behind and blasts the Darkling through its head, and then the entire body disappears. Tail sits onto the ground and sighs in relief. "Phew… I thought I was a goner… I wonder who saved me?"

Samus and the rest of the Smashers step out in front of Tails. "You're safe now, kid," Samus tells him. "Thanks a lot for saving me!" says Tails. "But how did you kill that monster? We tried all kind of attacks and it just won't die!"

"It's because they are Darkling," Roy tells him.

"What's a Darkling?"

"They are evil beings that terrorized the world in the past," explains Fox. "They were eventually sealed up, but recently, someone had set them free again."

"You didn't my question on how you killed that one when we couldn't do it."

"It's the Holy Weapons. These sacred weapons were designed to destroy evil. Because Darkling are embodiments of evil, they can only be killed by the Holy Weapons. What we used to kill him just now is one of the holy weapons."

"I see… That's very interesting… I should take up more on history."

"Our job is to destroy the Dark Reactor, the energy source of the Darkling in this area," says Roy. "That would be grateful!" says Tails. "But by the way, did you guys see the star crash landing somewhere near here?"

"What star?" asks Popo. "You really didn't see it?" Tails asks in surprise. "A large bright star crashed around here some minutes ago!"

"I can explain that," says Fox. Fox gives him a quick explanation of how and why they got here. "I see…" says Tails.

"And by da way. What do ya mean by 'we'? Who eez we?" asks Mario.

"Oh! I should be introducing you all to my friends! Follow me!" Tails then leads them back to his workshop.

Unknown to them all, a flying security camera had been hiding in a nearby tree and was spying on them all along. Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman, was watching them from his secret hideout via a monitor. "So those Smashers are here. Let's just hope they don't find the Dark Reactor, which is hidden right inside my hideout." He gets up to walk around for a little bit, as he has been sitting on his chair for a while and he needs a stretch. "I'm gaining weight recently," he says to himself. "I should be working out more. By the way, I wonder how is he dealing with that rotten hedgehog now?" He walks up to another monitor and presses the controls in front of it. A picture of a red robot with a boomerang-like thing on its head shows up on the monitor.

"Quickman! How are you doing? Where's Sonic?" asks Eggman. "No time to talk," replies Quickman. "I'm still on his track."

"Good. Get this job done fast! Dr. Wily didn't send you here to help me for nothing!'

"Have patience and it will be done," says Quickman before disappearing from the monitor screen.

Just at this moment, Sonic is running for his life. He is honestly surprised that someone else besides Shadow is able to run as fast as him! "I gotta shake off that robot!" thought Sonic. "He just won't leave my track!" Just as he turns his head back, he sees a boomerang flying towards him, so he quickly rolls aside to avoid it, and then continues running. The boomerang flies back to Sonic, but he avoids it again.

Quickman catches the returning boomerang and says, "Give it up, hedgehog! You cannot outrun me! I can control my speed at will! I can catch up with you no matter what!"

"Try and get me!" taunts Sonic, thinking that it will never happen. Then he is totally surprised when he sees Quickman standing right next to him all of a sudden! "Whoa! When did you get here!" exclaims Sonic.

"I told you already," replies Quickman. The robot pulls out a boomerang and strikes it at Sonic, but the hedgehog was able to avoid it by shifting aside. "If I can't outrun him," Sonic thought in his mind. "Then I'll have to fight him!"

Sonic rolls into a ball and launches himself at Quickman, but the robot master is able to avoid it. Quickman pulls out another boomerang and throws it at Sonic, who avoids it by jumping into the air. Quickman jumps into the air too and punches Sonic while in midair. Sonic gets send flying towards a tree, but he kicks his feet against the tree trunk and launches himself toward Quickman, giving him a strong punch. Quickman was able to counter it by grabbing his fist and tossing him aside.

Just as Sonic hits the ground, Quickman throws a couple of boomerang at him again. Sonic quickly rolls aside to avoid it. Quickman instantly charges at him and slashes him across the waist with his boomerang. Sonic collapse onto the ground and puts his hand against his bleeding wound. "Ugh… He's good…" grunts Sonic. "I have never been up to this much of a challenge…"

Quickman walks up to him and kicks him in the head. "You lose, hedgehog. You are fast, but not strong."

"Darn it! I cannot die here!" thought Sonic. "I must try to escape!" Sonic gets back up and makes a run for it. "You can't hold long with that wound," says Quickman. Sonic begins to feel pain in his wound again, and he slows down his running speed as it hurts if he is moving.

Quickman walks up to him and says, "Do not overdo yourself, or your wound will burst open. In order for you to feel no pain, you should just rest in peace right now." Quickman kicks Sonic hard in his chest, sending the blue hedgehog flying backwards and down a cliff. Quickman walks to the edge and looks down, watching Sonic fall towards a lake below. "The doctor told me that he cannot swim," thought Quickman. "Surely the hedgehog will find doom in the lake below."

Big and his frog pal Froggy are fishing happily at a lake. "What peaceful day it is, Froggy!" Big says cheerfully to Froggy. "Nothing has happened so far! We got a whole day of fishing ahead of us!" At this moment, he sees someone falling into the lake a few meters away. "Hey… That person who fell down is blue… Can it be Sonic?" thought Big. Big quickly puts on his inflatable swimming ring and jumps into the lake, and then he paddles towards victim. When he got there, he is shocked to see Sonic in the water! And what's even shocking is the water around him is red! "Sonic!" gasps Big. "What happened to you!" He quickly reaches down into the water and pulls Sonic up, and then carries him onto dry land.

Tails is showing the Smashers around his workshop. "This is the garage, where I weld and build machines," says Tails. "In that room over there is where I put my tools."

"You're sure smart for an age like you," says Fox. "I wasn't that smart when I was your age."

"Come to think of it," says Popo. "I wasn't smart when I was younger. I remember mistaking a dynamite stick for a cinnamon toast roll and ate it."

"By the way," Samus asks Tails. "Where do you live? There doesn't seem to be a living quarter around here."

"I live in Station Square," replies Tails. "There's a train station here that departs for that city. I live in an apartment with Sonic."

"Sonic?" asks Mario upon hearing that name. "Do you mean da fastest hedgehog-a in da world?"

"Why yes! It's that Sonic! You know him?"

"He's name eez very well known! Many people know him!"

"Who's Sonic?" asks Parry. There is a knock on the door, and Tails goes to open it. He opens the door and sees Big standing outside, carrying a wounded Sonic! "Sonic! What happened to you!" gasps Tails upon seeing his best friend wounded.

"Just some accident," replies Sonic rather painfully. "It's no big deal. I can get over it."

"He fell from the sky and into the lake!" says Big. "Good thing I was fishing there, otherwise he would've drowned."

"What happened?" asks Mario. "Da very fast Sonic got injured?" Everyone quickly got up to help Sonic. Tails even called Amy, and hearing this made her pop out of nowhere in the workshop in less than a minute. "MY SONIC!" screams Amy. "Who did this to you!"

"Cool down!" Sonic tells her. "It's no big deal! This cut is nothing at all! I just need a little rest and I'll be better than before!"

"Could a Darkling have done this to you?" asks G&W. "What's a Darkling?" asks Sonic. "And furthermore, I was fighting a robot and got defeated by him. Boy, he was faster than me! Hey wait a minute, who are you guys anyway?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce them to you!" says Tails. "They came from the sky."

"Sky people?" says Big curiously. "So the stories my mom told me were true! There are people living in the sky!"

"Then you're all angels, right?" Amy asks the Smashers. "They say angels have magical powers! Can you please heal my Sonic's wounds?"

"Hold your horses!" says Roy. "We're not angels! That fox kid didn't get what we said!" Roy explains everything clearly to them. "I see… Such a disappointment," says Amy with a disappointed look. "If you really are angels, then you can perform miracles…"

"And what's the Darkling you guys spoke of just now?" asks Sonic. "The Darkling are those black creatures that Tails said had been lurking around recently," Samus tells him.

"Oh! You mean those monsters? Man! They seem to be invincible! I can't seem to damage them at all!"

"But they did!" Tails tells him. "They did?" says Sonic curiously. "How?"

"Simple! By using the holy weapons!" replies Samus. "Holy Weapons?" asks Sonic and Amy in unison. "Holey weapons?" asks Big. "They must be very broken."

Samus explains to them about the Darkling and the Holy Weapons and why they come here in the first place. Parry notices a strange camera device just outside the window. He flies over to it and stares into the lens.

In the secret hideout, Eggman is spying on them, but all he sees is a face of a parrot. "Damn the parrot!" says Eggman angrily. "Must he block my view!"

The camera flies up a little higher and looks over Parry. "I see… So Sonic is still alive… He's harder to kill then I thought! And now those Smashers are teaming up with him!" says Eggman. "I must destroy them all at once!" Eggman got up and walks out the room. He sees Quickman leaning against the wall besides the door. "That hedgehog is still alive?" asks Quickman. "Should I go and eliminate him again?"

"Don't bother!" Eggman tells him. "I'll call someone else!" Eggman walks into a large room filled with machines and deactivated robots. He approaches a robot which looks like a mechanical version of himself, and also taller. "Hehe… This will come into use," says Eggman to no one in particular. "With the help of those…"

Back in Tails's workshop…

"I'm going back to Station Square," says Sonic, getting up from his lying place. "But your wounds!" says Amy. "They're not yet healed!"

"They're nothing! I can still walk around!" Then turning to the Smashers, Sonic asks, "Want to come along?"

"Why not?" asks G&W. "It wouldn't hurt to explore a foreign place."

"I hope Station Square is cooler than here," says Nana. They all leave the workshop and heads for the train station. Big stays behind in Mystic Ruins, as it is where he lives.

The group walks toward the station, and they spot something flying in the air. "What's that?" asks Popo. "Just some bird," says Parry. "Look's more like a plane," says Fox.

The thing starts to fly nearer and nearer towards the ground. "It's coming down!" says Samus. The thing finally lands onto the ground and reveals itself to be a robot!

"A robot!" cries Amy. "Must be from Eggman!"

"And it looks just like him!" points out Tails. Sonic steps forward and says, "I'll handle him!" Amy grabs him by the arm and says, "Please don't! You'll make your wound burst open!"

"She's right," Fox tells him. "You must rest or else your wound will worsen. Let us deal with that robot!"

Mewtwo steps forward and says, "It's about time I do something! I haven't been mentioned since the beginning of this chapter!" Mewtwo charges up a Shadow Ball in his hand and fires it at the Eggman look-alike. The ball hits the robot and creates an explosion of black fire. When the fire and smoke clears, they are surprised to see the robot still standing there! "Your shadow ball isn't strong enough!" says Samus. "My missiles will do!" She points her arm cannon at the robot and fires a missile. The missile hits the robot and, too, didn't damage it!

"What!" gasps Samus. "How come!" The robot's stomach opens and fires several missiles at them. The group quickly jumps aside to avoid the incoming missiles. Samus jumps to the side of the robot and blasts it with her plasma beam. She expects the beam to burn through the robot when it hits, but it didn't happen! "This robot must be made from some special kind of metal!" says Samus. "It seems to resists all kind of attacks!"

The robot throws a quick punch at Samus, punching her far to the back. The Ice Climbers approach from the back and whacks the robot hard with their hammers, but it didn't scratch the robot at all!

Sonic curls up into a ball and launches himself at the robot, ramming it in the head. Sonic hits the head and bounces off the robot. "Amazing… The robot doesn't flinch at all! Eggman must be getting better at this!" Then he feels pain in his waist again. "Ugh!"

"Sonic! You shouldn't overdo yourself!" says Amy, concerned. "Let me protect you!" Amy brings out her hammer and whacks the robot hard. She hits the robot as hard as she can and hits it several times, but the robot doesn't seem to take any damage at all! The robot punches Amy in the stomach and sends her flying straight into Sonic, pushing him onto the ground.

Roy's sword starts to burn up, and he slashes the robot with a powerful Flare Blade attack. The impact from the blade causes the robot to fly backwards and into a large rock. "That should do," thought Roy, but he is proved wrong when the robot got back up, totally unscratched!

"How can we kill him!" asks Tails in distress. "Nothing is hurting the robot at all!" Fox carefully studies the robot, and then it came to him. "Use the holy weapons!" he shouts out. "That's no ordinary robot! It's a Darkling!"

"What?" says Samus curiously. She turns to look at the robot and finds out that its eyes are glowing with an eerie purple light. "I see…" She quickly switches her arm cannon to the holy Hyper Beam and fires a colorful laser beam at the robot. The beam hits the robot and blasts it through the body, creating a huge hole in it. The robot's eye fades out and then collapse onto the ground. A few seconds after the robot dropped, a Darkling emerges from the deactivated robot!

"So the robot is controlled by the Darkling!" says Roy. He sheathes his sword and pulls out the Sword of Seals. He charges at the Darkling and slashes it across the body, killing it. "Done!" says Roy.

"Amazing… Machines can also be possessed by Darkling!" says Fox, amazed. "We still have much to learn about these Darkling," says Mewtwo.

"You guys are good!" says Tails. "If it weren't for your holy weapons, then we would have been long dead!"

"I agree," says Sonic. "I confess I couldn't do anything to those Darklings without the holy weapons."

"And my Sonic would be in danger too!" says Amy. "The plural form for Darkling doesn't have a 's'," Mewtwo tells Sonic.

The flying camera had taped down the battle earlier. "Darn those Smashers!" says Eggman angrily. "I was hoping they never find out that the robot is possessed!" He pounds the control panel angrily, and it causes a part of the panel to open, which flings out a cup of tea at his face. "ARGH!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	12. Station Square is Attacked by Robots!

Sorry for the long wait. I was starting to run out of ideas. Here's the next chapter. I promise not to take to long on the next one.

**Chapter 12: Station Square is Under Attack by Robots!

* * *

**

The train pulls into a train station and the train hatch open. "We're here," says Sonic. "Welcome to Station Square!" The Smashers got out the train station, and the first thing they say is, "So?"

"Doesn't it look special to you?" asks Tails. "This is the capital city of South Island."

"Fourside is practically the same as this," says Samus. "It's nothing new to us."

"Why not come over to my house first?" suggests Sonic. "Come take a seat before going on your mission." The Smashers agree and follow Sonic and his two other companions to a large apartment. "It's not a really neat place," says Sonic while on the way. "But it's better than nothing!"

They got into the apartment and went into Sonic's room. "Okay… It's not as neat as ours…" says Roy upon seeing the room, which is filled with junks lying around.

"Oh, Sonic…" says Amy with a sigh. "Have you ever thought about neatness? It's been a while since I came to your room!"

"I didn't spend much of my time at home anyway," says Sonic. "That's why!" Fox glares at him and says sternly, "It's no excuse. It is important to keep your room clean."

"Says the guy whose room is filled with random stuffs," says G&W. "That's not me!" Fox protests. "That was Falco! He always messes up the room!"

"Wanna come see my room?" Amy asks the Smashers. "You'll surely love it!" The pink hedgehog takes them to her room, which is just across Sonic's room. The first thing they see when they go in are pink things: furniture, wallpaper, electronic devices, and dolls. "Pink maniac…" whispers Mewtwo to himself. "Somehow, it's stinging my eyes."

"You have to see my bedroom too!" says Amy. "It's as good as the living room!" They go to her room and see a pink bed that looks comfortable, but their focuses are on the wall, which is taped with tons of pictures of Sonic.

"Is that how your room always is!" cries Sonic. "Oh! But I can't sleep without looking at pictures of you!" says Amy, winking her eyes sweetly at Sonic.

Meanwhile, in a secret base…

"According to that flying security camera of mine, the Smashers are now in Station Square!" says Eggman. "It's a good time to wreck the city too! Hehehe!" He gets up and walks to his army of robots. "Listen, my henchmen! It is time for some exercise!" The robots cheer excitedly upon hearing this. "Wreck the city as much as you want!" continues Eggman. "But don't forget your main target: The Smashers and that annoying blue hedgehog!"

"YAAAAAAY!" cheer the robots.

"You must make sure every one of them dies!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Crush them bad! Smash their brains! Gouge out their eyes! Fry their bodies!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"All right! Get going!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"GET MOVING!"

The Smashers are now going around separately, touring the city. Mario enters a tool shop and looks at the tools. "Theez tools are so cheap-a! They were expensive back-a in Onett!"

"You have great eyes, customer!" says the seller to Mario. "These are the finest plumbing tools of Station Square! They are made from special materials that won't rust or broke! This is the only place you can find it the cheapest!"

"Great-a! I'll buy eet!" says Mario happily as he places the money in front of the seller. The seller looks at the money and then says, "Um… You do notice that this is Eagleland currency, don't you? This is South Island, not Eagleland!"

"Oopsy-daisy!" Mario then walks out the store shamefully.

Mewtwo is floating around in the streets. "I need to level up my psychic skills. I can tell that in the future, enemies will become stronger and stronger. I'll look for a good place to meditate." He spots a tall street light that looks perfect to him, so he floats to the top of it and sits there, leg crossed and eye closed. Many eyes are up looking at him, wondering what the hell is this Pokemon doing.

Roy is standing on the sidewalk, acting cool, in hope of attracting girls to him. Poor guy, he didn't get any luck. Roy sighs and says to himself, "I have to practice how to be a popular guy…" He then notices a bunch of crowds gathered around a few meters beside him. He goes over and sees the attraction of the crowds: Parry!

"And the pig says the horse, 'Why the long face?'" says Parry. This joke makes everyone listening to him laugh out aloud. "What do you get if you cross a rooster and an alcoholic drink?" asks Parry, and then he says out loud, "Cocktail!" Again, this made the crowd laugh and give him a round of applause.

Seeing this made Roy jealous a little. "A little parrot is able to attract that much people… I should learn from him!" Just then, he notices a bookstore next to him, and behind the display window, he sees a big book entitled "How To Become a Popular Person". Excited, Roy runs into the bookstore and reaches for the book. He opens it and starts reading, "Tip #1: Have sense of humor. Tip #2: Have unique skills. Tip #3: Have a kind heart and good manners. Tip #4…"

"Either buy or leave!" says a deep, rough voice. Roy looks up from the book and sees an angry bookseller glaring at him. "I'll buy it!" says Roy. The bookseller immediately changes attitude. "Why don't you say so earlier? You're welcome to buy it, young man! This book is perfect for someone your age, when one wants to get a good girlfriend!" The bookseller runs behind the counter and Roy walks up to him. He takes out some money and shows it to the bookseller. The bookseller looks at the currency and says, "This is not South Island's currency!"

"Oops… I forgot…"

"Get out of here if you don't have money!" Roy returns the book and quickly runs outside.

Samus is walking around the place without her armor on, just in her casual clothing. "This place is so peaceful," she thought. "Makes me wonder if Darkling have invaded this place or not." Game & Watch runs up to her and says, "Samus! Do you have any plans on how to find the Dark Reactor? We can't just roam around here forever!"

"I forgot about that! I think we should start by searching for Darkling. Perhaps the reactor is in where Darkling gather."

"Up until now, I haven't seen a single Darkling." Then something came to G&W. "Wait! Didn't we rescue Tails from a Darkling back in Mystic Ruins?"

"So?"

"That means the Dark Reactor must be somewhere there!"

"You can be right."

Suddenly, a nearby toy store explodes, sending debris flying everywhere. Samus and G&W quickly duck down to avoid the flying the pieces. "What the hell was that!" gasps G&W. "Over there!" cries Samus as she points at a missile flying towards them. They quickly jump aside to avoid the missile, which keeps going until it impacts with an empty van and explodes. "Who's doing this!" asks Samus angrily.

Soon, they see the entire crowd running for their lives. A giant egg-shaped spider robot appears on the street, blasting the entire city with missiles! "Who's behind this!" asks Fox as he runs into the scene. "Don't know, but could be the Darkling," replies Samus. The giant robot spots the three Smashers and says in a robotic voice, "Target Found. Destroy at once." The robot fires a couple of missiles at them, but Fox quickly puts on the Reflector, bouncing the missile back to the robot. The missile flies back to the robot and hits it on the head, making a big explosion. When the explosion clears, a crack can be seen on the front part.

"Looks like it's working," says Fox. "Let's try this again!" Then a huge horde of robots appears out of nowhere and surrounds them! "We're surrounded!" cries G&W. "We can't beat up so many of them!"

"I don't even have time to put on my battle armor!" says Samus. Suddenly, Sonic zips up in front of them and says, "Leave this to me!" Sonic dashes at the robots and spins through it, then he rolls around like a buzz saw, cutting down every single robot within a few seconds.

"That was cool!" exclaims G&W. "You are fast like they said!"

Suddenly, the rubbles from the torn down toy store next to them starts moving, and Popo and Nana rises from the rubbles! "I thought we were dead…" says Popo. "It's so great to be alive!" says Nana. "Whoa! You duo survived the explosion!" exclaims Samus in awe.

Meanwhile, Roy, Mario, and Parry are in another part of the city, dealing with smaller robots. "I'll take the ones on the left," says Roy. "You take the right!"

"Okey-dokey," replies Mario. Roy pulls out his sword and slashes the robots to his left with a single swipe. Mario runs up to a robot and grabs it by its head, and then he swings the robot around before throwing it against the other robots. Parry grabs a brick, flies into the sky, hovers above a small robot, and then drops the brick on the robot, destroying it. "I killed one robot!" says Parry excitedly. "Aren't I great?"

"Try to protect yourself!" says Roy to Parry while killing some robots. "You can get killed easily judging from your size!" A robot fires a bullet at Mario. Mario avoids the bullet by jumping over it and then he stomps the robot hard on its head, creating a dent. Mario then drops down behind the robot and delivers a powerful kick at the robot, sending it to fly forward and crash into another robot.

A one-eyed robot sees Parry and aims its gun at the parrot. Parry, seeing that it has only one eye, dives straight at the robot and impales through its eye using his beak. The robot malfunctions and collapse onto the street. "I got another one!" exclaims the parrot happily.

"That's every one of them," says Roy as he takes out the last few robots. "I wonder how are the others."

On the other side…

"Judging from the body shape of that spider robot, it's got to be Eggman's creation!" says Sonic. Sonic dashes towards the robot and jumps high into the air and rams into the front section of the robot, pushing it back a little. Fox uses his laser gun to fire at the robot and G&W constantly flip burning sausages at it. Samus comes running back into the scene, this time in her armor. "I'm back! Now's my turn!"

Samus aims at the giant robot and fire several super missiles at it. The missiles hits the robot the blasts off a huge chunk of it. Sonic curls into a ball and launches himself at the robot. He hits the robot so hard that he bores a hole right through it and emerges on the other side! The robot collapses onto the floor and explodes in a huge blast. "Too easy!" says Sonic as he drops back onto the ground. Amy comes running up to Sonic and says, "Don't worry! I'll help you, Sonic!"

"It's already dealt with…" Popo tells her. "Oh! I'm late! I should've come faster!" says Amy.

"You're not late for this yet," says a voice from nowhere. The Smashers look around to see who is speaking, and they see three figures standing on top of a random store. "You guys are strong," says one of them. "But then, it could be because that robot is very weak."

Sonic recognizes on of them and says, "You! You're Quickman!"

"Yes, it is me," says Quickman. "I see that you're back in good health again." Amy steps up in front and calls out to Quickman, "You're the one who hurt my Sonic, right?"

"And what if I say yes?" came Quickman's reply. Amy holds up her hammer and yells at the top of her voice, "THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Amy jumps up into the air and towards the three figures. "Don't be so loud," says one of them, and then this person fires a purple energy beam at Amy. The beam hits Amy and she immediately freezes, and then drops back onto the ground! "What have you done to her!" asks Sonic angrily when he sees this. "Don't worry, she'll be motivated again after a few minutes," says the person who did this.

"Who are you guys?" asks Fox. "And are you related to the Darkling?"

"The hedgehog just said my name," says Quickman. The other person, who is actually a robot, says, "I'm Turboman! I'm a good friend of Quickman! I'm also the fastest being ever created!" The third robot, which looks like a vampire, says, "Shademan at your service. As for your question about the Darkling: yes. We have ties with them."

"What do you want to do?" asks Fox. "Follow our boss's orders," replies Shademan. "Well, he isn't really our boss. We're just sent as a reinforcement to help Eggman."

"You work for Eggman!" asks Sonic, shocked. "Then I will destroy you all like I did to Eggman's robots!"

"You still want to fight?" asks Quickman as he prepares to attack. Turboman pushes him aside and says, "No, I'll test him!" Turboman immediately transforms into a car and zooms off the roof of the store! Sonic quickly jumps aside to avoid getting hit by Turboman. Turboman makes a u-turn and charges at Sonic again. This time, Samus gets in front of the car and fire plasma shots at hit. Turboman takes the shot, but continues to move forward. Samus is then hit by the car and sent flying backwards.

"Samus!" cries Fox upon seeing this. Turboman turns to Fox and zooms towards him. Fox quickly jumps into the air to avoid it, but is then grabbed by Shademan. "You shouldn't have jumped," says Shademan. "Now I'll just drop you down!" Shademan begins to fly higher and higher into the sky. "Let me down!" cries Fox. "That's what I'm doing," replies Shademan as he lets go Fox.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Game & Watch quickly pulls out a trampoline out of nowhere to catch Fox. Quickman charges at G&W and punches him in the head and then kicks the trampoline away. "Don't mess up the fun," says Quickman. Tails quickly flies into the scene and grabs Fox by his leg, saving him from the drop. "Thanks…" says Fox.

Sonic curls into a ball and charges at Quickman. Quickman easily dodges aside the attack and then turns around to throw boomerangs at Sonic. Sonic uncurls and then quickly jumps into the air to avoid the boomerang.

Amy comes running up to Quickman with her hammer raised. "You don't hurt my Sonic!" When she is about to hit him with it, Quickman throws a quick punch at Amy, making her fall onto the ground. "Don't hurt her!" shouts Sonic angrily. He dashes at Quickman and throws a punch at him, but the robot master grabs his fist and tosses him aside. "You cannot defeat me," says Quickman. "Flesh beings will never be more superior than machines."

Samus fires several shots at Turboman, who is driving around in car mode. None of Samus's plasma shots seems to affect him. "You cannot hurt me!" says Turboman. "I am invincible!" Turboman immediately switches back to his normal form and jumps into the air. "Scorch Wheel!" he shouts as he launches 4 fireaballs at Samus, who quickly jumps aside to avoid it. Turboman then performs a jumping kick and lands his feet on Samus's head, and then he punches her hard in the visor, making it crack a little. Turboman immediately switches to car form and charges at Samus will full force. The bounty huntress flies backwards and smashes through a brick wall. "Ugh…" grunts Samus. "What a tough opponent…"

Fox fires his laser gun upwards at the flying Shademan. Shademan keeps on flying back and forth, avoiding all the laser beams. "Man! He's swift!" thought Fox. "I'll have to try something else!" Fox withdraws his gun and jumps up into the air. Immediately, his entire body gets covered in fire, and then he shoots towards Shademan like a rocket. "What the!" exclaims Shademan as he quickly flies aside. It was a really close call; Fox was just a centimeter close to his side. As Fox drops back to the ground, he quickly faces Shademan and suddenly zips forward in a blink. Shademan didn't see that coming and is rammed by Fox. Fox drops back onto the ground and looks up at the still flying Shademan.

"That blow was nothing at all!" says Shademan. "I don't even feel a single pain!" Shademan stretches his wings out wide and bats appear from his wing as if there's a warp portal there. G&W runs up to Fox and says, "I can deal with them!" He pulls out a frying pan and it starts to shoot sausages. The sausages hit the bats and explode on contact, demolishing the bats. "You destroyed my little friends!" says Shademan angrily. "You'll regret!"

He dives down at Game & Watch and swipes his claw at him, making a slash mark across the flat paper man's chest. "AAAAAAAACK!"

"Game & Watch!" screams Fox as he runs up to him. "Are you all right!"

"Uh… I'm fine…" grunts G&W. "I can still live for another 10 years… I think…"

"You probably won't live that long now," says Shademan. "It's going to end this hour!" Shademan aims his arm cannon at the two and fires a supersonic wave. Fox activates the Reflector and, to Shademan's surprise, reflects the wave back to him. Shademan gets hit by the supersonic wave and, surprising enough, absorbs it into himself!

"What!" gasps Fox. "Thanks to you! I have absorbed my own Noise Crush and is now stronger than before!" When he has finished saying this, he fires an even bigger Noise Crush at him. Again, Fox puts on his Reflector without thinking. The supersonic blast hits the reflecting shield and bounces back to Shademan. This time, though, Shademan gets short-circuited and drops onto the ground.

"NOOOO! What have you done to Shademan!" cries Turboman when he sees this. "Ugh… I forgot…" grunts Shademan. "If I absorb it the second time… The energy inside me will become so much that it will try to burst open me…"

"You're not too smart after all," says Fox. "Now I can take on you easily!" Fox aims his gun at Shademan's head and is about to pull the trigger when Turboman runs forward and punches Fox away. "DON'T HURT HIM! SCORCH WHEEL!" Turboman launches several fireballs at Fox. G&W jumps in front of the fireballs and pulls out a bucket. The bucket absorbs the fireballs into it and G&W dumps it back onto Turboman, severely burning him! "HOOOOOOOT!" screams Turboman. "I NEVER THOUGHT THE WHEELS WOULD BE THIS HOT!"

"Hot wheels! Get it?" says G&W jokingly. Turboman quickly runs to the nearest fire hydrant and kicks it open, making water burst out and soaking him out. "Phew… That's better…" Then he angrily turns to G&W. "I'll kill you this instant!" Shademan have also gotten back up and says, "Me too. You still haven't pay for killing my friends!"

The two robot masters charge at Fox and G&W. "Oh no! They're coming for us!" cries G&W. "Get ready to face them!" Fox tells him. Just as they are closing in on the duo, two figures jump down in front of the robot masters and deliver a powerful blow to send the two robots flying backwards.

"Roy! Mewtwo!" exclaims G&W happily. Indeed, there stands Roy and Mewtwo. "Sorry, we're late," says Roy. "I had to take time meditating," says Mewtwo. Mario runs into the scene and is panting heavily. "Huh… I'm tired… You guys run-a so fast-a!"

Turboman and Shademan get back up and face the new foes. "You baddies!" says Turboman angrily. "How dare you hit us hard!"

"We will teach you manners!" says Shademan angrily. Mewtwo steps forward and says, "You're the ones who deserves some manners." He points his finger at the two robots, making them freeze. "What's happening to me!" asks Turboman. "I can't move!" cries Shademan. Mewtwo then makes several strange gestures, causing the two robots to fly around in air and bumping each other. Mewtwo then points into the far distance, and the two robot masters gets fling far away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams the both of them, all the way till the end.

Quickman turns to Mewtwo and says, "What have you done to them!"

"Just gave them a lift," replies Mewtwo. Quickman stares angrily at him and dashes at him. Mewtwo really didn't see that coming, and is punched in the stomach by Quickman. "Ugh!"

Roy draws his sword and says, "How dare you hurt Mewtwo like that!" He swings his sword at Quickman, but the robot master jumps up to avoid the slash and throws a quick punch at Roy. Mario runs to Quickman to deliver him a punch, but Quickman kicks him in the belly before the plumber can have a chance. Suddenly, Quickman is hit in the back by a strong blow. Sonic had curled into a ball and pelted him hard in the back. When Quickman collapse face first onto the ground, Popo, Nana, and Tails come running up to him and whack him with their hammers (Tails got a random hammer from nowhere). "DIE! BASTARD!" they shout in unison.

Quickman somehow performed a quick leg sweep, kicking the three away. He gets back up and says angrily, "I'm getting serious now!" He charges at Roy and punches him hard across the face, then he zooms to Mewtwo and kicks him in the chin, and then he grabs Mario by the moustache and hurls him away!

Samus quickly fires a missile at him, but Quickman was able to avoid it. He throws a boomerang at Samus, who dodges it easily, but she didn't notice the boomerang flying back, so it hits her on the back of the helmet and knocks it off. Quickman then picks up the helmet and throws it at Fox, directly hitting him on the nose. Amy and G&W come running towards Quickman from both sides, ready to hit him with their hammers. Quickman jumps up into the air and the both of them clash with each other and pass out.

Quickman drops back onto the ground and says, "Is there no one who can challenge me?" Sonic steps up in front of him and says, "I can."

"Stop joking. You can't."

"Oh, but I can," says Sonic, and he dashes at Quickman to attack him. Quickman simply dodges aside, but when he tries to move again, he leg doesn't seem to respond! He looks down and sees a line of energy wrapped around his left leg! "I got him with my grapple hook!" shouts Samus. "Ice Climbers!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouts Popo and Nana. The Ice Climbers run up to Quickman and starts blowing air at him. "Agh! What the! The air is so cold!" cries Quickman. Starting from the legs, Quickman's entire body starts to turn to ice, all the way until the chest level. "Argh!"

Sonic turns to him and says, "This is actually part of my plan. Now to finish it!" Sonic curls up and begins spinning in place. As he spins, a strange blue aura forms around him. "What kind of energy is that?" thought Quickman. "Darn it! I must get out of this ice!" Hard as he struggles, he cannot break free from the icy prison.

Sonic continues to spin in place and glow with a bright blue aura. "Here we go!" he shouts before shooting forward. Quickman can't do anything but see Sonic coming closer and closer towards him. Sonic bashes into Quickman's head so hard that he breaks free from his icy prison, and the impact even cracked open his head! Quickman collapse onto the ground and didn't budge at all. Tails runs up to the fallen robot master and checks on him. "Nice job, Sonic!" says Tails. "That blow you land on his head destroyed his main computer chip. In other words, you destroyed his brain!"

Amy runs up to Sonic and hugs him tight. "You did it! I know you can do it, my beloved Sonic!" Sonic's face turns red and says, "Cut that off, Amy!"

Samus giggles and says, "Look at that one-sided relationship." Then a large crowd of people appears and approaches them. "You have save us!" says one of them, who appear to be the president of Station Square. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Now need for thanks," says Mewtwo. "This is part of our mission."

After the people have thanked them and left, the Smashers all go back to Sonic's house.

"What's next?" asks Parry. "Those robots said that they are following Eggman's command," says Sonic. "So I think we will go get him next!"

"And one of them even said they have ties with the Darkling," mentions Fox. "So maybe this Eggman guy knows where the Dark Reactor is located."

Roy stands up and says, "What are we waiting for? Let's go kill Eggman and destroy the Dark Reactor!"

"But where do we find him?" asks Nana. "I know where he lives," says Tails. "His latest hideout is hidden somewhere near Mystic Ruins. We'll go back there and find him. By the way, I also want to return to my workshop and bring along something useful."

"Good! Let's get moving!" says Roy as he points toward the door. "Indeed! A large cockroach on the door!" says Popo in awe. "That's the largest I've ever seen in a while!"

"That's not why I pointed to the door in the first place…" says Roy with a anime-style sweat drop.

Eggman is in his base, pounding the control panel hard. "Argh! Those three robot masters are defeated! Dr. Wily's robots aren't what I think after all! Argh! The Smashers have teamed with Sonic! This is the worst thing that can happen!" He pounds the control panel even harder, causing several mechanical hands holding wine bottles to splash drinks at him. "YAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That's quite a long chapter, isn't it? I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible. Wish me luck!


	13. Infiltrating Eggman's Base

Sorry for the wait again! I have lots of school works around these days, and also many new games I'm busy with…

I have changed the title chapters for the previous chapters. They sound cooler this time. Don't you think so?

**Chapter 13: Infiltrating Eggman's Base! An Army of Robot Attacks Us!

* * *

**

In Tails's workshop…

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Roy asks Tails. "I can't wait to kick Eggman's ass."

"And what a lame name that is…" comments G&W. "I'm here to bring along a useful weapon," says Tails as he walks up to a sheet-covered thing. He pulls off the sheet to reveals a blue biplane underneath it. "The Tornado 2!"

"Yeah? It's just a biplane," says Samus. "It's no mere biplane," says Tails. "It's a powerful fighting machine! Just watch!" Tails climbs up the biplane and presses the buttons on the control panel. Immediately, the biplane's wheels withdraw into the main body and are replaced with mechanical legs. A large rocket launcher and sniper gun rises from a small hatch near the tail of the biplane. "Tada!"

"Cool!" says Fox in awe. "You're really smart for an age like you!"

"All right, we're ready to go now!" says Sonic. "I want to come along!" says Amy, holding onto Sonic's arm.

"You'll get yourself into danger!"

"I won't! My Piko Piko Hammer can protect the both of us!"

"All right… Don't cry when you get into trouble." With this, the group exits the workshop. Tails flies up in his Tornado, and while in midair, he 'scans' the entire island with the plane's computer. "I found it!" shouts Tails from above. "It's in the northeastern direction!"

""North is up and east is right," says Parry. "From my point of view, I say we go towards the house there."

"That's Big's house," Sonic tells him. "And that's not northeast, but west."

The group travels through the ruins and eventually comes to a forest. They travel through the forest, beating up any dangerous carnivores along the way. The even encounter a Darkling, but the Smashers got rid of it with you-know-what. They eventually came to a large lake. "How are we going to cross this lake?" asks Sonic. "You know I can't swim!"

"This is simple," says Mewtwo. He points his finger towards the lake and fires a white beam. The beam hits the lake and creates an ice bridge stretching to the other side of the lake! "Cool!" exclaims Amy. "You have lots of amazing powers!" And they all cross the ice bridge to the other side of the lake.

They keep on walking and walking, all the way to a rocky area. After getting through loose cliffs, rockslides, several wild beasts, and foot aches complaints, they finally see Eggman's base from a cliff they're standing on. "We're here at last!" says Sonic, and then he turns to the Smashers. "Let's… go…" He sees that the Smashers are all worn out and tired.

"Going to Bowsa's castle in da past-a eezn't theez far…" says Mario, who is panting heavily. "I never thought flying would be tiring…" says Parry, who is lying flat on the ground.t

"I thought you guys can do better than that!" says Sonic with a disappointed face. "You should be like me, always energetic and ready to run!"

"Right!" says Amy, who is also still energetic. "That's why I like Sonic so much!"

Unknown to them all, Eggman had already noticed them standing above the cliff. "It's no surprise that they will come here!" he says to himself. "They came at just the right time too!" He pulls out a microphone and shouts into it, "Robots! Attack!"

Bird-like robots fly out from the base and heads for the Smashers. "Eggman's robots are attacking us!" cries Tails. "That's no big deal!" says Sonic. He jumps off the cliff and into the air. "What are you doing!" cries Popo. "Suicide!" Sonic curls into a ball in midair and shoots himself at the incoming fleet. When he hits one robot, he immediately bounces onto another robot, and then to another. Eventually, he destroyed all the robots in the air and then hops back onto the cliff with the others. "Finished!"

"That was cool!" exclaims Nana. "All right! Let's go for the base!" says Sonic, and then he runs down the cliff, along with Amy and Tails, who flies off in his Tornado 2. "Wait for us!" shouts Roy as he runs down the slanted cliff, followed by the other Smashers. The Ice Climbers had their specially designed 'Ice Shoes' on, so they can slide down the rough cliff easily. Mario, with Parry on his shoulder, slides down the cliff on his butt while shouting, "WEEEEEEEEEE!" Samus morphs into a ball and rolls down the cliff. Fox simply sprints down the cliff and Mewtwo just teleports down there. G&W hops on top of a sled gotten from nowhere and slides down. Roy is the only person with trouble sliding down. He tried sprinting down like Fox, but trips and starts rolling downwards while screaming, "YAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic and Amy run towards the base and barges through the fence. An army of robots approaches them to prevent them from getting any further. Sonic rolls into a ball and rams down the robots blocking his way. Amy swings her hammer around, smashing the robots into pieces. Tails, in his Tornado 2, fires a spray of machine gun at the robots in the air. A huge fleet of flying robots flies towards him and shoots him. Tails quickly performs a 'barrel roll' to deflect the shots, and he fires a homing missile at the fleet. The missile hits one robot, and the explosion causes the other robots to explode in a chain reaction.

By the times the Smashers got to the battlefield, all the robots were destroyed. "Those hairballs have taken all the prey!" says Roy angrily. "Whatever! Let's go inside the base!" says Fox.

Sonic and Amy are already inside the base. Tails had transformed his Tornado 2 into battle mode, in which the biplane has legs, and is with Sonic also. The Smashers got into the base and sees the hallway filled with scrap robots. "They beat us here too!" cries Roy.

The trio is really good in fighting robots. A large horde was tossed at them, but the three took them out in few seconds. By the time the Smashers reached the scene, the trio had already left, leaving behind only a pile of scrap metal. "They're fast…" says Popo.

The three fought their way through and, eventually, the came to a large door with the word _Eggman_ imprinted on it. "Looks like we made it," says Sonic. "Eggman must be behind that door," says Tails. They approach the door and it opens, allowing them to go in. Behind the room is a large empty room. "Did we come to the wrong place?" asks Amy. "Nobody's inside." Suddenly, the door behind them shuts tight and waters start rushing in from holes on the wall! "It's a trap!" cries Tails. "Not water!" cries Sonic in fear. "I hate water!"

The Smashers finally reach this same door. "Eggman is behind this door for sure," says G&W. Samus stops him and says, "This isn't so easy. A villain wouldn't tell you where he is hiding. Even though this door has the name _Eggman_ imprinted on it, it is surely a trap to lure us in."

"You can be right," says Fox, rubbing his chin. "So we should take that door instead!" says Samus, pointing to another door with the words _Do not enter this room. Eggman is not inside_ imprinted on it.

They walk up to the door and it opens. When they go inside, they see a large amount of robots staring at them. "Now which one of you is Eggman?" Roy shouts out to the robots. "I sense that he isn't in this room," says Mewtwo. "The door we saw earlier was the one."

The Smashers glare at Samus for bringing them into the wrong room. "You can't blame me!" she says. "How would I know what kind of man Eggman is?"

In the other room, the water level is getting higher and higher. "This door won't break!" says Tails after shooting the wall with several missiles. "We're done for!" cries Sonic. "Grab onto the Tornado!" says Tails. "It can float on water!" Sonic and Amy jumps onto the wings of the Tornado. They can't do anything but watch the water level rise higher and higher. Eventually, the water stops rushing in, but the water level is very high from the floor already. Good thing the Tornado can float on water. "What are we gonna do now?" asks Amy.

"Now to kill you!" shouts a voice from nowhere. "Who's there?" asks Sonic, looking around. Suddenly, a large metal tentacle shoots out from the water to hit the Tornado, but Tails quickly drives aside to avoid it. A giant octopus-like mech emerges from the water, and Eggman can be seen inside the mech's cockpit. "Eggman!" the three of them gasp.

"Since water is your weakness," says Eggman. "I have decided to use it against you! Now die!"

Meanwhile, the Smashers are beating up the robots they have encountered. "Now this is fun!" says Roy as he slashes the robots. "I've been waiting for this moment!"

"I don't think this is fun!" cries Nana, who is being chased around by a robot.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	14. Smashers vs Eggman

**Chapter 14: Smashers vs. Eggman! The Dark Reactor Found at Last!

* * *

**

We last saw the Smashers inside a room filled with robots, which was what they hope for.

A robot points its arm cannon at Mario and says in a robotic voice, "Surrender yourself now. You have no escape. All your base are belong to us."

"That-a quote-a sounds vely familia," thought Mario to himself. He jumps up into the air and slams the heel of his foot down on the robot's head, crushing it. "I'm not-a gonna surrenda," says Mario after landing from the jump, with the smashed head robot behind him."

G&W confronts a robot with a bug spray and says, "Check out my corrosive gas! It corrodes everything!" The robot replies, "I am not flesh, so I do not need to breathe. Gas attacks will have no use against us robots." G&W pushes the handle and out sprays purple gas. When the gas comes in contact with the robot, the robot starts to rust and malfunctions. "Don't think you are immune to gas just because you're not flesh!" says G&W.

Nana is still being chased around by a robot. "HELP!" Popo hears her cry and comes to the rescue by pounding the robot with his hammer.

"Thanks! Brother!"

"Not a problem, sister!"

But the robot he pounded just now is still active, so the Ice Climbers decide to use Hammer Squall. They hold each other with one hand and in the other hand they hold the hammer by its handle tip. They start waking in circles very fast until they are spinning like a cyclone. They slowly move towards the robot and batter it into pieces. After they are done spinning, their heads are really dizzy. "Oh… The world is spinning…" says Nana, whose eyes are in swirls.

3 robots charge toward Mewtwo while wielding beam sabers. "Star War fans, aren't they?" Mewtwo thought to himself. A robot jumps into the air and raises the beam saber, ready to slash Mewtwo vertically. Mewtwo immediately fires a laser beam out from his eye and it blasts the robot, destroying it. Seeing one of them die, the other two robots charges at Mewtwo to avenge for their comrade. Mewtwo turns around and swings his tail horizontally, batting away those two robots. When the two fly into a wall, Mewtwo fires a Shadow Ball at them to blow them up.

Meanwhile, Roy is doing very well. He hasn't got any scratches at all.

Fox and Samus are surrounded by about 8 robots. "Surrender now," says one of the robots. Fox turns to Samus and says, "Back to back!" But Samus protests, "It will hit our comrades!"

"Then tell them to DUCK!" shouts Fox. He shouted so loud that the others heard it, so they quickly duck. "Duck? Where?" asks Parry, but Mario immediately pulls him down to the floor.

Fox and Samus stands back to back against each other and slowly spins in circles while shooting there beam guns outwards. This way, all the robots were shot down.

"Can you please try something less dangerous next time?" Roy asks them. Suddenly, a large robot appears from behind his back and swings its large fist at the back of Roy's head, knocking him out. "Don't-a do that-a to our comrade!" screams Mario upon seeing that. He runs toward the robot to attack it, but the robot punches Mario's stomach and sends him flying. Samus quickly fires a super missile at the robot, blasting it, but one missile isn't enough to destroy it and it starts to approach the remaining Smashers.

"It's after us!" screams Nana. "What do we do!"

"Scream for help!" cries G&W. Fox fires his laser gun rapidly at the robot, but it has no effect. Suddenly, the robot gets slashed in half and explodes. We see Roy standing behind the robot, holding the Sealed Sword in his hand. "You deserve it."

"I don't think it's necessary to use the holy weapon," says Mewtwo. "But that robot just won't fall!" Popo tells him. "What else could we do?"

"By the way, where is Sonic?" asks Nana. "Maybe they're fighting Eggman already," replies Parry. "I think I can sense them," says Mewtwo. He sits onto the floor cross-legged and closes his eyes. "I see… I see… YAH!"

"What did you see!" asks Fox.

"I see water! Lots of water!"

"You're really thirsty, aren't you?"

"They're in the room next to us!" says Mewtwo while pointing towards the right wall.

On the other side, Eggman is gaining the upper hand, since it's a battle above water. Tails, Sonic, and Amy are riding on the Tornado 2, sailing around the room to avoid Eggman's attacks. "You cheater!" says Sonic angrily at Eggman. "It's not fair fighting on water!"

"It's not fair that you can run fast too!" replies Eggman. "What you do come back to you!"

"The Tornado is running low in gas!" exclaims Tails. "We're done for!"

"NOOOO!" screams Amy. "I'm not married yet!"

Eggman raises his mech's metal tentacle above the Tornado 2. "It's finished!" Just at this moment, the left wall explodes and it catches their attention. When the smoke clears, a hole is seen on it and Samus is behind it. "The wall is down! I see lots of water, just as Mewtwo said!" Roy pokes his head through the hole and says, "Looks like we found the villain!"

"So you are the Smashers!" says Eggman. "I was just expecting you guys! Come down and fight me!"

"You're opponent is me!" Sonic protests to Eggman. Eggman ignores him and uses the tentacle to push the Tornado aside.

"I'm looking forward to fight you!" says Roy excitedly as he pulls out the Sealed Sword again. Eggman stretches one of the tentacles towards Roy. Roy jumps into the air and above the water. He raises the Sealed Sword above his head and the sword starts to get covered in fire. When the tentacle is about two meters from him, he swings the sword hard, making it shoot large fireballs! The fireballs hit the tentacle and burns through it, and it continues to head for Eggman! "WHAT!"

The fireballs hit the octopus mech and explode. Eggman flies out from the explosion and crashes into the other side of the room through the wall. After that, Roy drops down into the water with a splash.

"Amazing!" exclaims Sonic. "Looks like I've underestimated them!"

"Roy! Are you still alive?" Samus shouts down towards the water. Roy emerges from the water and replies, "Of course I'm alive!"

After a little while, the three rodents are hauled out of water.

"What's next?" asks Popo. The wall next to them explodes and out steps an approximately 3 meters tall robot walker. Eggman is seen on top of the robot's cockpit controlling it. "I guess it's answered…" replies Tails.

"You Smashers better not make a fool out of me!" says Eggman angrily. "I confess I am not prepared for these comings! Surely this Egg Walker is enough to crush you all!"

"Oh yeah?" says Sonic, getting into battle stance. "Let's duel!" Roy pushes Sonic aside and says, "You're almost always fighting him, right? Let us Smashers deal with him. Plus, he wants to pick a fight with us."

"Yes, fighting you guys would be more fun than fighting the hedgehog!"

"Oh well," says Sonic with a shrug. "I'll just play the audience."

The Smashers all gather in front of the Egg Walker and prepare themselves for it. "Are you going to begin?" asks Eggman. "Because I am!" The abdomen of the robot walker opens and fires a large laser beam. The Smashers quickly jump aside to avoid it. Roy rushes at the walker and swings his sword at the legs, but the walker hops up into the air and through the ceiling! "What-a jump!" exclaims Mario.

"Come up here if you want to fight!" Eggman shouts down from above the ceiling. "There's more space up here!"

Mario jumps up the hole in the ceiling easily, so does the others, except for Roy, who has to be pulled up by Mewtwo.

"Should we follow them?" asks Tails, who is quite eager to see them fight. "Why not?" replies Sonic.

Up on the roof, the battle rages on. Mario charges towards the robot walker and jumps up into the sky and performs a flying kick at the cockpit, but the cockpit's glass protects Eggman from the blow.

Fox approaches from behind and fires his laser gun at the back of the robot. Unfortunately, the beams are too small to do any damage. "I should do something about this crappy gun," thought Fox. Eggman points his robot's gun at Fox and says, "Make it something like this!" Fox quickly backs off just as a powerful blast shoots out from the gun.

Samus points her arm cannon at the robot and fires several plasma shots. The shots hit the robot and pushes it back a few steps. "Incredible… Your plasma shots are really powerful…" says Eggman. "But is it up to the power of mines?" Eggman points the gun at Samus and fires quick rapid shots. Samus hops up into the air and points down at the robot and fires more plasma shot. The robot quickly jumps back to avoid the incoming shot from the bounty huntress, but is immediately blast in the back by another powerful blast. Eggman turns around and sees that Mewtwo is the one who fired it.

Mewtwo teleports in front of Eggman and catches him by surprise. With his powerful telekinesis, Mewtwo lifts up the walker with just a single finger!

"Wow!" exclaims Sonic. "That's our Mewtwo," says G&W with a smile.

"Let me down!" screams Eggman from inside the robot walker. Mewtwo flips the robot walker upside down and smashes the cockpit against the floor. The impact causes the cockpit glass to shatter and Eggman to hit his head real hard. Mewtwo lets go the walker and flings it aside.

Eggman crawls out from the pretty much ruined robot walker and holds his head in pain. "Ooooh… That hurts a lot…" he says painfully. Parry flies across his head and drops down bird feces on top of his head. "Here's a gift for ya!"

"YARGH! DISGUSTING!"

"Now's my turn!" says G&W. He pulls out the legendary Fly Swatter and rushes towards Eggman. Eggman screams when he sees the stick man rushing towards him. With a loud war cry, G&W swings the swatter at Eggman, smacking him far into the sky. Eggman eventually disappears into the distance—AKA Team Rocket style.

"We got him!" shouts the Ice Climbers in unison.

"Wow! You guys defeated Eggman in just a few minutes!" exclaims Tails. "You guys are so strong!" says Amy. "I really underestimated you guys," says Sonic. "You really are strong!"

"But our mission isn't finish yet," says Fox. "The dark reactor must be destroyed."

They return into the base and look around. Eventually, they come to the basement of the base and see several Darkling crowded there. "I see the reactor," says Samus. "It's at the back of the room.

"I say we charge forward and run down all the Darkling until we come to the reactor," suggests Mewtwo. The plan sounds good to the others, so they jump down onto the ground floor and charges their way through the wave of Darkling. With their holy weapons, they were able to strike down every single Darkling that gets in their way. Eventually, they reach the dark reactor and Roy stabs the Sealed Sword into the reactor. A bright flash engulfs the entire room, and when it stopped, all the Darkling are gone. Roy wipes off the sweat on his forehead. "Phew… Mission complete…"

"That's my line!" says Fox.

And so, they all return to Mystic Ruins. "You guys have to go now?" asks Tails.

"Right. We don't have all day to linger around. We have to get our next mission from our boss," Fox tells him.

"Don't worry, we will meet again!" says Popo. "When you guys return, I would like to duel one of you," says Sonic. "I'm looking forward to it!" replies Roy.

"Everybody! Da Wap Sta eez ready!" Mario calls out. The Smashers say their good-byes to Sonic and his friends and quickly runs to the Warp Star. The star lifts off the ground and shoots off into the sky.

"They're really great people," says Tails. "That boy named Roy is so cool and handsome!" says Amy. "Too bad we're not the same species. But I still like Sonic better!" She turns around to see Sonic, but he had already rushed off into the distance. "Wait for me, Sonic!"

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That's the end of the South Island arc. Took long enough, right? I'm glad that school is over! Now I can update much faster than before!


	15. New Missions

No offend to reviewers, but would you mind making your reviews more detailed rather than just typing one or two words like 'Great story!'.

To those who said it should be Zolo and not Zoro. Tsk, Tsk… You never saw the **ORIGINAL** version, right? I tell you; there will never be in a million years that I will use references from the **crappy 4kids dub**. If ever I do One Piece stories, which I am planning to, I will be calling him **Zoro** and use only references from the original uncut anime. Now stop saying that he should be called **Zolo**!

**Chapter 15: Rearrangement of the Teams and New Missions

* * *

**

On the Final Destination…

"I wonder where's the last team?" asks Bowser impatiently. "They've been gone for two days!"

"Some happened to them?" wonders Fox.

"I think I see something coming this way!" says Kirby pointing to a sparkling object that's zooming towards them. The object shoots into the FD at high speed and rams into Kirby, sending him into the sky. Crazy Hand quickly flies to catch Kirby before he flies away from the FD.

"Sorry for the wait," says Marth, stepping down from the warp star. "I hope we're not too late."

"LATE!" the other Smashers, except Marth's team, shouts at him.

"Why does it take you two days to finish your mission when it only took us one day?" Roy asks him.

"Because… I should I put this?"

"We got tired and took a snooze until the next morning," replies Yoshi. "Brave and capable fighters should be able to finish their missions in just a day!" Samus tells them. "Maybe you guys aren't experience enough."

Bowser runs up to Peach and grabs hold of her hand. "You're safe and sound! I was so worried about you!"

"Um… I'm fine now…"

"I should have been in the same team as you!"

"Don't touch her!" Mario says to Bowser, taking his hand away from Peach's. "What's wrong with that!" Bowser shouts at him. Then they both get into a pointless argument while Peach walks away with a sigh.

"Everyone, I think I made a new discovery about the Darkling," says Fox. "When we were on our mission, we saw machines possessed by Darkling!"

"It's actually no surprise," CH tells them. "Machines have no spirit and their minds are artificial. They do not have the choice to think right or wrong, but only what their masters tell them. The Darkling were able to possess machines because of that."

In a dark place…

"Three of us are down," says Ridley. "But some of their underlings made it back."

"How useless are you two!" Dr. Wily shouts at Shademan and Turboman. "I have always trusted you two! Yet, you failed to kill them!"

"We're sorry!" Turboman apologizes to Wily. "But they have a psychic user with them! We can't do anything in front of him!"

"I don't care who or what your enemy is! Just get rid of them!"

"Sorry…"

"I'll give you another mission! You better succeed this time!"

Back in the FD…

"All right! Wake up! Rise and shine!" shouts CH. "It's time to go now!"

"What's our next mission?" asks Falco.

"Before that, do any of you have comments with the team you're in and want to switch teams around?"

"I wanna be with my brother Mario!" says Luigi.

After much discussion, new teams are born.

Team 1: Marth, DK, Roy, Yoshi, CF, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, YL

Team 2: Link, Kirby, Ganondorf, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Ness

Team 3: Mewtwo, Samus, Fox, Falco, G&W, Parry, Popo, Nana, Dr. Mario

"Okay, now that the new teams are set," continues CH. "Here are the new infected places!" Three wire frame people step in with signs o their hands.

New York

Halloween Town

Tokyo

"These three places are infected with Darkling, right?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Correct!" replies CH. "But I got no prize for you."

"I don't need it…"

"Now let's see which team goes where! Let's cast lots!"

After casting and picking lots, the teams are now set.

Team 1: New York

Team 2: Halloween Town

Team 3: Tokyo

"Not Halloween…" groans Luigi. "I'm not gonna enjoy that place…"

"Relax!" Mario tells him, patting his shoulders. "I'll protect-a you and Peach!"

"You protect him and I'll protect Peach!" Bowser tells Mario.

After the preparations are done, the Smashers got onto their warp stars and zooms off for their next destination. "Wish them luck," CH says to himself. "I wonder how's brother doing?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	16. City of Crimes

**WORLD NAME:**

**NEW YORK CITY

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: New York City, the City of Crimes!**

* * *

In the dark alleys of New York City, a lone poor man in rag clothes is beaten up by a bunch of gangs. The gangs seem to enjoy beating the poor man. How cruel… 

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a bright flash streaking across the sky. To be precise, it's streaking towards them. "What is that?" one of them asks. Then the bright object crashes into them with a hard impact, sending stuffs and dusts flying everywhere…

"Another rough landing…" says Marth as he climbs up from the crater made by the warp star. "Nobody here knows exactly how to drive a warp star," says Roy. "We had a bad landing too when we went to South Island.

Suddenly, a man in rag clothes emerges from the crater and thanks them. "You must be angels send from heaven! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me from the wicked people!"

"Hold on a minute!" says CF. "When did we rescue you?"

Some more guys emerge from the crater and say, "I don't care whether you're godsend angels or fallen angels, but you'll pay for messing with the one and only PURPLE DRAGON GANGS!"

The man in rag clothes quickly runs off in fear. "What's Purple Dragon?" asks Pichu. "A dragon that's purple," replies Pikachu.

"Don't tell me you guys haven't heard of Purple Dragon before!" says one of the gangs angrily. "You'll know about it soon enough!" The gangs take out their weapons one by one.

"Getting out weapons indicates they want to fight," says YL. "But then, it probably means they're just protecting themselves," Pikachu.

"Nah, I think they're thinking more of attacking us."

"It's the same as what I said. They're attacking us because they want to protect themselves."

"But I really do think they want to attack us just for the fun of it."

"I seriously believe that they think we are dangerous and are attacking us in order to protect themselves."

"But I do think that…"

"Would you guys shut up!" screams one of the PD (short for Purple Dragon) gangs. "Either fight us or die already!"

"What should we do?" Marth asks the other Smashers. "Since they're asking for it, then let's not let them down," replies Roy.

The PD gangs yell and charge at the Smashers. Suddenly, out from the dark shadows emerge four humanoid figures. The mysterious shadowy figures got out their weapons and starts beating up the PD gangs until they're either dead or running off, crying for their mommies.

"Whoa! Someone stole the show!" says DK, surprised.

After the PD gangs are gone, the four shadowy figures immediately runs and jumps off into the distance, disappearing into the shadows. "Wait!" Jigglypuff shouts at them. "We no say thank you yet!"

"They must be one of those people who fight for justice and yet not letting anyone know their identities."

"Why?" asks Jigglypuff.

"Probably because they don't want to give out signatures."

"Okay, where do we start?" asks Yoshi.

Marth thinks for a while, and then spoke up, "Let's ask some people around here." Pointing to a bar, he says, "There!"

"Kids aren't allowed in bars, aren't they," asks YL.

"Then you wait outside."

The Smashers proceed to the bar. Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff stay outside the bar and patiently wait for the others to finish their business.

The adult Smashers are inside the bar, and they were to say, quite shocked and unhappy about the violence and the messiness going on in the bar. A strong guy arm wrestles another guy, and ends up breaking his arm with a loud crack.

"I can't imagine the pain…" says CF.

A tough guy is flirting with a girl, but then comes a thin guy, telling that tough guy the girl is his. The tough guy responds by hurling him out the window. The girl gets angry with the tough guy for treating his boyfriend badly and starts beating him on the chest. The tough guy, being a ruthless and manner-less jerk, gets angry and hurls the girl away. She crashes headfirst through a dartboard and gets stuck there, and idiotic punks who deserves to die start throwing darts at her rear…

"Oh… I can't watch anymore…" says Roy in a painful way. "These guys are the lowliest of the lowliest!"

"I don't think we can learn anything here," says Marth. "Let's just leave." But then they notice Yoshi missing. "Where's that dinosaur!" Then they see Yoshi sitting on a table, ordering food.

Marth walks up to Yoshi and whispers to him, "Don't eat here! You can get beaten up any minute!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then eat somewhere else! Not here!" Then Marth feels defeated when he sees DK coming to the table with a bowl of banana split ice cream on his hand. "Not you too…"

"Green dinosaur! Here's the lasagna you ordered!" the waiter shouts at Yoshi. He throws the plate of lasagna at Yoshi and he catches it with his mouth, swallowing down the whole thing along with the plate. "You ate the plate!" screams the waiter. "Do you have any idea how much that…" Before he can finish his line, Yoshi spits out the plate. "Never mind…"

Some sexy girls walk up to Roy and say, "Oooh… You're one handsome dude! Wanna play?"

Roy blushes and says, "I like to… But I got my own girl already…" A big strong guy walks up to Roy and says, "Hey brat! What do you think you're doing to my girls?"

"They came to me first!" Roy tells him. "I don't care!" the guy replies. "Nobody's getting out alive for messing with my toys!" He delivers a punch at Roy, but he skillfully ducks under the punch and in return, punches the guy in the crotch. "OOOOOOCH!"

"That's what you deserve," says Roy. The strong guy hasn't had enough, so he got out a club and tries to beat Roy. Roy performs several amazing acrobatic flips to avoid the club whacking. He jumps beside the table DK and Yoshi are at and throws the banana split at the strong guy's face. "Hey!" DK shouts at Roy. "That's my food!"

"Sorry, but I just had to."

The big guy is really angry. He picks up some guy's food and throws it at Roy, but his aim is bad and it hits DK instead. DK gets up and howls angrily. He runs toward that guy and delivers a powerful blow in his face, knocking out all the teeth.

"They knocked down Big Boy!" one of the punks said. "They wanna pick a fight with us! Let us show them!"

A guy throws himself at CF to get him, but CF punches that guy away before he even touches him. "These guys want to fight!" says CF. A bunch of punks come charging towards Marth with swords in their hand, ready to cut him. "I see that you have no skills in swords," says Marth. He swipes his sword at the punks and knocks them all out in a single blow.

Two guys approach DK and say, "Let's sell the gorilla to the zoo and get big bucks!" Before they can do anything, DK grabs them by their heads and slams their head together, knocking them out.

The fight is getting wilder and wilder. The bartender can't take it anymore, so he calls for the police. "Hello, officer? Come to Madman's Bar at once! It's hell in here! Come quick!" And all Yoshi is doing is eating leftover foods.

"He just called the police!" shouts CF. "Let's get out of here!" CF grabs Yoshi by the tail and charges his way out of the bar, followed by the other Smashers. "Got anything from inside?" Young Link asks them as they come out. "JUST RUN!" Marth shouts at him. The Smashers quickly run off and disappear into the dark street before the cops arrive.

The Smashers ran a safe distance before settling down for a rest. "Phew… That's the craziest thing I've met…" says Roy while panting heavily. "New York indeed is a messed up city," says CF. "It's even worse than I thought…"

"So what did you get inside?" asks Pichu. "It's worthless asking those people," Marth tells him. "They probably know nothing about the Darkling and all."

"Hey! It's them! I'm sure of it!" shouts a voice. The Smashers turn around and see several gangs standing behind them, each with weapons in their hands.

"They're the ones who crashed a star into us!" says one of them. "We're so gonna take revenge!"

"It seems that they are Purple Dragons," says Roy. "And they are after us again."

"You guys are not escaping," says a man with several tattoos on his face. "I, Dragon Face, will kill you all in the name of Purple Dragon's order!"

Captain Falcon clenches his fist and says, "Time for some exercise." Roy pulls out his sword, "They're asking for it."

Suddenly, out from the dark shadows jump in four mysterious shadowy figures again, landing in between the Smashers and the PD gangs.

Dragon Face immediately recognizes the four, "Oh no! It's them!"

Before the four can act, CF shouts out to them, catching their attention, "You must be the ones from earlier. I don't know who you are or what your intentions are, but please do not interrupt our fight! We will handle the villains ourselves!"

The four mysterious figures talk over it themselves, and they agree to let the Smashers handle the problem. They quietly slip back into the shadows again.

"Good, with those four out of the way, things will be easier!" says Dragon Face. "Now attack!" The PD gangs yell and charge towards the Smashers. DK steps forward and says, "I'll handle them!" He slams both his hands onto the ground hard, creating a strong shaking on the ground that causes the villains to fly into the sky.

Pikachu and Pichu charge up electricity and launch it into the sky, zapping the PD gangs and frying them. One by one, the gangs drop onto the ground.

"You're that powerful!" gasps Dragon Face. "Darn! I can't take you all by myself! I need to call for backup!" He quickly turns around to run, but Roy jumps in front of him and says, "When you pick a fight with somebody, you better be damn well prepare for it!" He slash his sword across Dragon's Face chest, sending him flying onto his back and blood spills out everywhere from his body. "I expected something tougher from you," says Roy.

"You guys are really strong!" says a voice from the shadows. "Who are you?" asks Yoshi. "Show yourselves!"

"I guess there's no harm in showing ourselves," says another voice. "You have a talking gorilla, talking dinosaur, and two strange mice with you, so it probably won't be a surprise for you to see us."

The four mysterious figures step out from the shadows and reveal themselves to be…

TURTLES!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	17. Hidden Heroes

**"4 turtles in the sewer… They are allies…"**

_-Feudal Smashers, chapter 21

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Hidden Heroes of the Sewer, Ninja Turtles!

* * *

**

"Okay, so you guys are humanoid turtles," says Yoshi, quite surprised. "But I've seen beings even weirder than you."

"There are beings even weirder than us?" asks one of the turtles. "Wow… I should be traveling the world more!"

"It would be a more proper way for us to introduce each other first," says Marth. "I'm Marth, the ex-prince of Altae."

"I'm Roy, prince of Etruria. I'm currently away from home for some reasons I forgot."

"I'm DK! The greatest gorilla in the world is me!"

"I'm Yoshi, and I like to eat!

"I'm Pikachu! I'm a special Pokemon who can talk!"

"Me too! I'm also a special talking Pokemon called Pichu! I'm the baby form of Pikachu! For some reason, I can never evolve…"

"Jigglypuff! I'm Jigglypuff!"

"Good to meet you. Call me Young Link."

"Do you know who I am? I am the man of speed! The fastest man in the world! They call me the one and only speed master, Captain Falcon!"

"Never heard of you before," says one of the turtles.

"How can you not! The man of speed's name should travel around the world fast!"

"Anyway, let us introduce ourselves. I am Leonardo, the leader of the Ninja Turtles. Brothers, please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Raphael. That's all I have to say."

"I'm Michelangelo! Just call me Mikey! I love pizza more than anything else! I also enjoy parties! Cowabunga!"

"Enough, Mike! Anyway, I'm Donatello, and I'm the brain of the group. I am a skilled inventor and have great interest in the science of the world!"

"It's nice to meet you guys!" says Marth. "Where do you live?"

"We live in the sewer," replies Leonardo. "We hide ourselves from the world above."

"World above?" asks Pichu. "You mean the heavens?"

"I mean the world above the sewer…"

"Oh."

"Why do you hide yourselves?" asks YL. "Our master told us that we are not human beings, but mutant beings. People will make freaks out of us, so we live in the sewer to hide ourselves."

"I see… Actually, the world out here is also filled with strange beings like you. They don't have any shame walking around among humans."

"I can tell from your dinosaur pal," says Michelangelo. "And why don't you guys come to our sewer home? We can know more about each other!"

"Mike! Master said not to bring unfamiliar people into the sewer!" Raphael reminds him.

"Cool down! These people are freaks! Since we are already freaks, it's nothing bad to bring more freaks into our home!"

"Who are you calling freak!" says CF angrily, pulling up his sleeves and ready to hit someone. "Please calm down…" Roy tells him.

"Never mind, come with us," Leonardo tells them. "We will explain to our master."

"How do we go to your home?" asks Pikachu. Leonardo points to a manhole nearby. "Oh!"

Somewhere in the center of New York City, a tall tower stands there. Inside lives the evil villain known as the Shredder.

"Boss, the Smashers have arrived in this city!" a Purple Dragon henchman reports to Shredder.

"So they're here…" says Shredder

"And worst of all! They seem to have befriended the ninja turtles!"

"This cannot be… How can they join forces with the turtles...? This will not be an easy task after all."

"What are your orders, boss?"

"I'll have to plan on it first. Wait until further orders. You may step down."

"Yes boss!"

"I can't believe you guys live in this kind of place!" says Yoshi, walking through the sewer with the others. "We're used to living here," Donatello tells him. "You'll eventually get adapted to it. Living in the sewer can be fun."

After walking through a long winding maze, they came to a wooden door. "Beyond this door is our home," says Leonardo. "You stay here while we four go in and get permission from our master." The four turtles push opens the door and steps inside. The 9 Smashers wait outside for something to happen; eventually, Michelangelo pokes his head out from the door and tells them to come in.

They step inside and are amazed at the sight before them. Before them is a beautifully decorated room as clean as a wealthy mansion! "I never thought such a clean place exists in the sewer!" exclaims YL. "I always have the impression that it's a smelly place!"

"The Mario Bros. would be surprised to see this!" says Yoshi.

"Come meet our master first!" Donatello tells them. "He's hoping to see you!" As he guides the Smashers to his master, Pichu whispers to Pikachu, "Who do you think there master is?"

"Perhaps a large tortoise? Could be a Blastoise too."

The Smashers come into a room with several ancient Japanese artifacts, and in the back of the room sits a man-size rat! "That's our master," Donatello tells them.

"Guess we're wrong…" Pichu thought to himself.

"Welcome, Smashers," says the rat politely. "I am the sensei of the turtles. Please address me as Splinter."

"What's sensei?" Pichu asks Pikachu. "I believe it means teacher," came Pikachu's reply.

"How do you know about us?" Marth asks Splinter.

"It's because your master foretold me about your coming,"

"Master? You mean Master Hand?"

Splinter simply nods his head once. "So you know Master Hand!" says Roy. "Majority of the people we encountered knows who Master Hand is!"

"Master Hand was once a combat partner of my master, Hamato Yoshi," Splinter tells them. "Who me?" says Yoshi curiously.

"Not you, my friend. My master happens to have the same name as you. Or should I say, you have the same name as my master, since he was still living when you were born."

"WAS still living?" asks CF. "You mean he's no longer living now?"

Splinter's expression turns a bit sad and nods. "Yes, he no longer walks the earth."

"What happened?" asks DK, who somehow got all that he heard without fail.

"DK, it's not nice to make people tell about their sad pasts," Roy tells him.

"Never mind," says Splinter. "I actually want to share my story with you. Shall I start my story?"

Pichu nods his head up and down fast. "I love stories!"

And Splinter starts…

"Several years ago, I was the pet rat of my beloved master, Hamato Yoshi. He is a powerful martial artist and is respected by many people. Every time, I would watch from my cage his fighting skills and techniques, and I would mimic his move. Things were going very peaceful. It seems as if this peacefulness will never end.

"However, I was wrong… The dreadful day came when the Foot Clan attacked master's house. I watch in shock and sorrow as Shredder, the Foot Clan's leader, pierces his armor into my master's heart. I later escaped from the house and hid in the sewers. There, I spent my days in toil and danger, not knowing whether I can live to see another day.

"My life changed when I unknowingly stumbled across a special mutation chemical that somehow leaked into the sewer. Coming in contact with that chemical altered my body. In a glance, I was transformed into a man-size rat you now see me as. I build myself a home deep in the sewers so that nobody will see me and bring harm to me.

"After a while of living alone, I came across four man-size turtles wandering through the sewer. Apparently, they had also come into contact with the mutation chemical…

"Those turtles would be us!" says Michelangelo, interrupting the story. Splinter picks up a stick and hurls it at Mike, knocking him out. "Silence! Thou shall not interrupt!" Splinter scolds him, and then he continues with the story.

"And as I was saying, the turtles had come into contact with the same chemical I came across. I took them into my home and treated them as my sons. I taught them ninjutsu and the way of the ninja. We spent our days living in the sewer, going out only at the latest hour of nighttime, and making sure not to be seen by any outsider. The only outsiders that have ever seen us are our good friends, April and Casey Jones. That pretty much wraps up my life story."

"Such a tragic story…" says Yoshi, who has tears in his eye. "I don't know why, but I'm crying."

"Indeed... A tragic story…" says Michelangelo, wiping tears off his face. "I feel like crying also… But then, it could be because of the pain master Splinter gave me just now."

"It's a tragic past all right," says Splinter. "But now I am living happily with my sons."

"Your sons?" asks Pichu. "He means someone that is close to him," Pikachu tells him.

"Oh,"

Marth then asks him, "The reason we come to New York is to search for the Dark Reactor and destroy it."

"Yes, I know," says Splinter. "And you surely must have the Holy Weapons."

"Yes we do."

"Very well. With the weapon of evil's bane, you can rid this place of Darkling."

"I heard about those Darkling," says Donatello. "They're supposedly the great evil that took control of the world in the far past. The Holy Weapons are the only things that can destroy them."

"Yes, Donatello. That is why I do not wish you to fight them."

"If they are vulnerable to anything, then I would have gone to crush them all!" says Raphael.

"Did anyone here a sound?" asks Pichu all of a sudden. "Nope," reply the others.

"Sounds like someone is chomping bricks," continues Pichu. "I wonder if bricks taste good," says Yoshi.

The turtles got out their weapons and get in fighting stance. "I'm starting to hear it," says Leonardo.

"But I still don't," says Roy. Suddenly, the wall burst open and in comes several small white robots with large jaws!

"What are those!" gasps DK. "I once saw it on E-Bay selling for $50!" responds Roy upon seeing them.

"Those are Mousers!" cries Donatello. "We must not let them come into our house! Our old home was destroyed by them!"

"So we just have to push them out of here and finish them off outside? Sounds fun to me!" says Roy, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Do you think the story is kind of rushed? I'm running out of ideas around these days, so forgive me if chapters are getting more and more uninteresting.


	18. Attack of the Mousers

I'm so bad! Until now, I haven't noticed that I put Dr. Mario in this team when I shouldn't be putting him! I have corrected the previous chapters now so that he is not in this arc. Please go back and read chapter 16 and 17, so you can see that parts I've corrected. My memory is messed up around these days, and I'm only 16…

**Chapter 18: Battle of the Mousers and the Infiltration of the Foot Clan Base

* * *

**

"Shredder's gotta be behind these Mousers!" says Raphael. "If he dares destroy our home again, we'll destroy his!"

"We must not let them destroy the house!" says Michelangelo. "I don't wanna have bad memories about the past!"

"It won't be easy," says Leonardo. "There's a large horde of them. Driving them back won't be as easy as…" Before he can finish his line, the Smashers charge forward and send the entire Mouser army flying out into the sewer tunnels. "That's all?" says Roy. "They're easier than I thought!"

"Looks like it will be an easy job after all," says Michelangelo.

The Mousers got back up and prepare for another attack. The Smashers yell a battle cry and charge towards the Mousers to engage them.

Yoshi grabs one Mouser with his tongue and swallows it, thus producing an egg. He throws the egg forward like a bowling ball, running down Mousers that are in its way.

DK slaps the ground rapidly and hard, and the trembling of the ground causes the Mousers to shoot up into the ceiling and get smash to pieces against it.

Jigglypuff uses Rollout to roll down all the Mousers in her way.

Young Link pulls out a bomb and hurls it at the Mousers, blowing them up.

CF fights the Mousers in the most unique way one can imagine. He runs into the horde of Mousers and starts stomping his feet very fast, crushing the Mousers beneath his foot. His legs move so fast that it even produced fire, doing extra damage to the Mousers!

Pikachu and Pichu use their electric attacks to zap down the Mousers.

Marth and Roy got rid of them using their fancy sword skills. Eventually, all the Mousers are destroyed, except for one…

"That looks like their boss," says CF.

"Sure looks like it," says YL. Standing in front of them is a large Mouser a bit taller than 2 meters, and its hands consist of crab-like pincers!

"We'll just have to take down this big lug and it's all over," says DK. He jumps toward the Mouser and punches it hard on the head. The punch would've destroyed even metallic stuff, but the Mouser's head remains as it is, without any bent or damage at all!

"Your fist isn't hard enough!" CF tells DK. "Watch this!" He jumps up into the air and delivers a powerful Falcon Punch on the head, and the effect is the same… "Impossible!" gasps CF. "Nothing is supposed to survive my Falcon Punch!"

Raphael rushes to the scene and says, "I'll show you how it's done! I'd handled this thing before!" He jumps into the air and points his sais (the fork-like weapon he holds) out and starts spinning and moving forward like a drilling missile! Raphael impacts with the Mouser's body and starts drilling against it, and sparks are flying everywhere.

"That's Raphael's most devastating move!" says Leonardo. "It's can bust through pretty much anything!"

Raphael continues to drill against the Mouser, and nothing seems to happening. Eventually, Raphaels stops spinning and drops back onto his feet. "This can't be! Not even a small hole or burn mark!"

"The Foot Clan's technology is getting better than ever!" says Donatello. "The Mouser's armor coating must be made from diamond!"

"You! Are you gonna attack or not!" Raphael asks the Mouser. The Mouser replies by opening his mouth and fires a barrage of quick missiles. "Me and my big mouth!" cries Raphael to himself. The missiles were about to hit him when Marth jumps in front of him and uses Counter to send it flying back to the Mouser. The missile hits the Mouser, but didn't damage it at all. "I can't believe I'm rescued by someone else…" says Raphael. "I have never been rescued…"

"You should be thankful," Marth tells him. "But speaking, the missiles hit the Mouser and didn't damage it! How can that be?"

"There can only be one explanation to this," says YL. He pulls out his bow and fires a Light Arrow at the Mouser. "That won't work!" says Leonardo. "If a missile can't scratch it, then an arrow can't!" But he was wrong, because the light arrow hits and pierces through the Mouser! The Mouser lets out a robotic roar when the arrow pierces through it. "Impossible…" says Leonardo.

"Just as I thought," says YL to himself. "A Darkling-possessed robot."

"Now's my turn!" says DK. He pulls out the Giant Axe out of nowhere and charges for the Mouser. The Mouser uses his pincer to grab DK's holy axe. DK twists the axe around and snaps the pincer off Mouser. He jumps into the air and slices the Mouser down vertically. The Mouser breaks in half from top to bottom and both the pieces explode.

"Cool! You got him!" exclaims Michelangelo. "Not yet!" Marth tells him. DK stands in front of the burning flame left over from the explosion. A few seconds later, two Darkling rise from the flame and glares evilly at DK. They jump out from the flame to attacks DK, but he swings his axe once and instantly kills them both.

"Wow!" exclaims Mike. "That's the coolest battle I've seen in my life!"

"So that's the holy weapon…" Leonardo says to himself.

Soon afterwards…

"You said those stuffs destroyed your old home, right?" Yoshi asks the turtles.

"Yes, they came in large hordes and chomped down everything in sight," replies Leonardo. "We managed to destroy them all, but the damage is too much and our old home can't hold up anymore, so it fell."

"We later learned it's made by a brilliant scientist name Baxter Stockman. He made those machines and sold them as mice-exterminating devices. In reality, he made them for evil purposes, like robbing things and vandalism," says Donatello.

"And he is one of Shredder's lackeys! That Shredder has caused us more than enough trouble!" adds Raphael. "I so wanna grind his ass very much!"

"He keeps an ass for a pet?" says Pichu curiously.

"Not that ass…"

"This Shredder indeed sounds evil," says Marth. "He must be very powerful too."

"He IS powerful," says Michelangelo. "He can take lots of hits and still suffer no ill effects! He's like god!"

"I wish we could help you get rid of him," says Roy. "But we can't stray off from our mission."

"Eliminating Shredder is part of your mission," Splinter tells him.

"What did you say?"

"The King of Darkling has several powerful subordinates. Six of them are called Dark Agents, and three of them are the strongest he has, called Dark Lords. Shredder is one of the Dark Agents."

"That's interesting to hear," says Roy.

"I heard that you have defeated three of them already: K. Rool, Archie, and Eggman."

"We did?" asks Pichu.

"I do remember we killed Archie," says CF. "The others must've been taken care of by our friends."

"The dark reactor must be hidden within Shredder's base, that's why I said defeating Shredder is one of your missions."

"Sounds good to me," says Roy. "I just can't wait to start the mission!"

"It's finally time for revenge!" says Raphael. "Shredder, get ready for it!"

"So we are going to infiltrate his base?" asks CF. "How?"

"We've been there twice," says Donatello. "On the first try, we used a car. On the second, we used some sort of a teleporting device."

"Cool! Let's use it!"

"It's not possible anymore, so we'll use the car."

"Oh well… The car sounds more interesting. Can I drive?"

"Why?"

"Crash test."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we need to be careful. His base has very tight security. So we must sneak in without being noticed and disable the alarms."

"Our way of fighting implies that we barge in and beat the crap out of anyone we see," says Roy.

"And take no prisoners," adds DK.

"That's if you have that much strength…" says Donatello.

"I agree with them!" says Raphael. "Barging in and kicking ass is more fun!"

"But still, I insist that we use more brain instead of more brawls."

After a bit of conversation and planning, they got ready to go. Donatello leads the Smashers and his fellow turtles into another part of the sewer, where it looks like a lab.

"Cool underground lab you got here!" says Pikachu. "Though not as grand as Fox's."

"I love science more than anyone else," Donatello tells him. "I also love to build machines and nifty gadgets!"

"This is one cool looking vehicle you got here!" says CF, looking at some sort of machine. "That's the sewer speedboat," explains Donatello. "It can travel through the sewer at high speed."

"Hey look, a jet board!" says YL, looking at one. "Ness will like this!"

"So, what's our plan?" Roy asks Donatello. "We will take this car," he says, pointing to a gray bulky vehicle. "And here's our plan…"

Meanwhile, in Shredder's base…

"Stockman, it seems like the Mousers have failed their missions," Shredder says to Baxter Stockman.

"I'm afraid so," replies the scientist. "The Smashers must've found out the truth about their leader and destroyed it with the holy weapons."

"You have failed many times, Stockman. I am starting to lose faith in you!"

"Have patience, master! I have built lots of powerful Darkling-powered robots that will surely eliminate them! Each robot soldier has a powerful plasma cannon built in their left arm and is very swift and agile in movement! Their martial art skills surpass even the greatest martial artist! Their hides are made of powerful armor which surpasses steel! And best of all, they are powered by Darkling, making them hard to kill. Combined with their great fighting and endurance skills, they can take more than one blow from a holy weapon!"

"Those robotic soldiers better work, or else…" says Shredder, rising up the sharp spikes on his hand armor.

"Yes, they will…" says BS, trembling in fear.

Meanwhile, outside and not far from the base…

"That's his base," says Leonardo, pointing to the tall skyscraper.

"Such a grand base for a vile villain," says Pikachu.

"He very rich!" says Jigglypuff. "Learn your grammar!" Raphael tells her.

Roy turns to Donatello and asks, "When do we start?"

"Until I found the correct switch," replies Donatello, who is looking into an electric box. "Ha! Found it!" He turns the switch off. Suddenly, all the lights in Shredder's skyscraper dims out! "Hey! Who turned off the switch?" came a loud voice from inside the building.

"Now!" shouts Donatello. Everyone, except Donatello, got onto the turtle van (with a help of squeezing) and CF starts the engine. The van starts up and he drives the van towards the entrance of the skyscraper.

Inside the first floor, a bunch of gangs are finding their way around. "Where did the lights go?" asks one of them. Suddenly, the door bursts open and falls on them, and the van speeds into the building.

"Cowabunga!" shouts Michelangelo. "This is a cool plan!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Tell me: Baxter Stockman is half machine, right? I haven't actually seen the new Ninja Turtle show yet, so I don't know much about it.


	19. Tough Enemies

I have decided to change the story a little bit. Near the end of chapter 3, you are introduced to the villains, and one of them is the ape-like Simeon alien. I figured that he probably won't be popular or well-known among people, so I decided to ditch him from the story. Go check out chapter 3 for the change. He was originally going to be the main villain of the Tokyo arc, but I decided to change the plan. And in the previous chapter, Splinter's quote about 7 Dark Agents will be changed into 6 instead.

Thanks for the reviewer who told me Stockman's current status. A brain in a tank would be boring, so I decided to use his 'spider form'. You know, a head supported by mechanical spider legs. I think that was the form he's in when the turtles were sent to another planet or galaxy.

And in case you forgot who is in this team, I'll put it down again:

Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Young Link, Yoshi, Donkey Kong

* * *

"Somebody drove a car in here!" says a PD gang. "What's with its driver?"

"I'll show you what's wrong with the driver!" shouts the voice of Captain Falcon from inside the car. The next thing the PD gangs knew is they are getting beaten and trashed around by some unknown beings in the dark.

"Help!"

"You're not getting away!"

"Get him!"

"PIKA!"

"JIGGLY!"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"HIYAHHH!"

"Cowangunga!"

Donatello is waiting outside, next to the electric box. His turtle communicator suddenly rings and he answers it, "Hello? Oh, got it done already? Okay, I'm turning the lights back on." He hangs the call and throws the switch in the electric box again, and the skyscraper is once again filled with bright lights. "The lights have returned!" shouts a voice from inside the building.

Donatello quickly rushes into the building before anyone sees him. Inside, he sees several beaten up thugs lying on the floor, and the Smashers and his fellow turtles are standing before him. "That was easy," says CF. "These poor fellows couldn't do anything in the dark."

Donatello notices that Leonardo has a swollen right eye. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"I got hit by someone in the dark…"

Unknown to everyone, DK face turns red a little bit and he looks away. You readers should have an idea who did it.

"Okay, let's go deeper into the base and defeat Shredder!" says Raphael.

"There are three hallways here," says DK. "Which one do we go?"

"Looks like we have to break up and go separately," says Marth.

"We four will take Hallway C," says Leonardo.

"Then we Smashers will have to divide ourselves and take the other two hallways."

"How do we divide?" asks Pikachu. "There are nine of us."

"Simple! We find the half of nine first!" says Pichu. "Divide nine by two and you will get 4.5! Therefore, 4.5 of us will take Hallway A and another 4.5 will take Hallway B!"

"Why not put it like this instead?" suggests Young Link. "We will split into a group of 5 and another group of 4!"

"But that's not even!"

"It makes way more sense than splitting into an equal team of 4.5."

Having agreed on this, they all took their selected hallways.

Hallway A: CF, Marth, Roy, YL

Hallway B: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, DK

Hallway C: The 4 Ninja Turtles

Unknown to them all, a hidden security camera had taped them down.

On the top floor, Shredder has seen everything on the monitor. "They thought they can get in here without me noticing? Send out the men to hunt them down at once!"

"Yes sir!" says Hun. "They will not reach you alive!"

In Hallway B…

"The Foot Clans are really rich people," says Pikachu, gazing around the place. "And to think they are wicked villains."

"Be careful," says Yoshi. "These things are to turn away our attention and let our guards down! It has been written in the book saying that villains will use beautiful things to lure you and then strike you down!"

"So scary!" says Jigglypuff. "I no let guard down!"

They keep walking until they come to a door, and behind appears to be a kitchen.

"They got quite a kitchen here…" says DK.

"Hey! There's food inside the fridge!" shouts Yoshi, who is digging through the fridge.

"The food may be poisonous!" Pikachu tells him. "Don't eat whatever you see!" But this didn't stop DK from digging into the fridge either…

"The food couldn't possibly be poisoned," says Pichu. "Why would they poison the food if the Foot Clans are gonna eat it themselves?"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" shouts a voice from behind. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff turn around to see PD member standing at the doorway. "You have no right to come and eat here!" says the member. "You'll be punished for…" Before he can finish speaking, Pikachu zaps him out cold. "Waaaaa…"

"They have high-class food!" says Yoshi. "Want some?"

"This isn't time for eating!" cries Pikachu. Suddenly, a couple of guy in black and gray suit, which covers the entire body—including the head, shows up at the doorway!

"We're in trouble…" Pikachu whispers to himself. The guy in suit pulls out a katana blade and is about to attack the three Pokemon when suddenly a durian comes flying straight into his face and knocks him down. The second guy in suit sees his friend down, so he pulls out a shuriken and is about to throw it at the attacker when suddenly a pot of boiling soup is thrown at him, knocking him out too.

"All right," says Yoshi. "I'm done eating. Let's get outta here."

"These guys dress like stereotypical ninjas," says DK. "Just look at these star blades he has."

In Hallway C…

"That's the last of them," says Leonardo, throwing a beaten up Foot Ninja onto the floor. "The security here isn't as tight as before," says Michelangelo. "It's because we got inside without them noticing," says Donatello. "They have no idea we got inside in the first place and therefore didn't tighten the security."

The turtles proceed on into base. Using their ninja stealth skills, they were able to avoid being seen by anyone. Before you know it, they are already near the top floor. "We're almost there," says Donatello. "I remember the last time we came here, we entered this door and rode an elevator, and then we got to Shredder's room."

"I wonder if the Smasher's got there yet," says Michelangelo. The turtles open the door and inside they meet someone familiar.

"Turtles… You're here…"

In Hallway A…

A Foot Ninja is sent flying across the hallway and bangs into the wall, and then he passes out.

"He sure caught me unnoticed," says CF, brushing off the dusts on his hand. "But he was no challenge anyway."

"It seems that the Foot Clans are filled with ninjas," says YL. "Ninjas are well known for silent assassination and stealth."

"We better keep an eye on our surroundings," says Marth. "Ninjas can be hiding anyway, even camouflaged against the wall or disguising as an object."

Suddenly, YL pulls out his bow and fires an arrow at the wall. When the arrow hits, the wall peels off and a Foot Ninja appears from behind, and then falls down dead. "How did you know he was hiding there?" Roy asks YL.

"The cloth he is trying to hide himself with doesn't have the same color as the wall," replies YL. "It's a bit lighter than the wall."

Suddenly, a tall, bulky robot appears in front of them and calls out in a robotic and monstrous voice, "TARGET FOUND. DESTROY AT ONCE."

"Someone wants to play," says CF. He rushes to the robot and punches it hard in the chest, but CF got his fist hurting instead. "Ouch!"

The robot swings his fist and sends CF flying backwards across the wall. "Don't hurt my friend!" Roy yells the robot. He rushes to the robot and tries to pierce his sword through the robot's eye, but the tip of his sword breaks when it touches the eye! "What!" gasps Roy. The robot grabs Roy by the neck and smashes him through the ceiling. Roys lower half body and arm can be seen hanging down from the ceiling.

"What strength!" gasps Marth upon seeing it. His sword glows in a purple light and he swings it hard at the robot, but the robot took no scratch. "What! Does that mean…"

"It's possessed by a Darkling!" says YL, finishing his line for him. YL fires a Light Arrow at the robot, but the robot sidesteps to avoid it. Marth takes out the massive Durandal that is strapped to his back. "Finally a use for this!"

He swings the sword vertically at the robot, but the robot swiftly steps aside to avoid the slash, and then he points its arm cannon directly at Marth's face.

Just as Marth's life is about to flash before his him, CF comes charging forward and stabs the Hunter Spear through the robot's waist. The robot pulls back his arm cannon and puts its hand over the wound. "TAKE THIS!" shouts CF at the top of his voice as he proceeds to stab the robot rapidly with the holy spear. "FALCON PIERCE!" shouts CF as he handles the spear as if it's Falcon Punch. In other words, he powerfully stabs the robot with the spear using the same power as Falcon Punch, along with the fire effect.

The robot collapse to the floor and deactivates, and then a Darkling emerges from the robot, but then is quickly killed by CF.

"Only one Darkling and yet the robot is rather skilled…" says Marth. "The Foot Clan's robot technology plus the Darkling sure create powerful outcomes."

"I want to go and beat up this Shredder now!" says CF angrily. "And where's Roy?" YL simply points upwards, so CF looks up to see a pair of legs flailing around.

"Whatcha doing up there?" CF asks Roy.

Roy's upper torso is sticking out of the floor above. No matter how hard he struggles, he just can't pull himself out from the floor. Things start to look worse when the same type of Darkling-possessed robot shows up in front of him. The robot raises his left leg and sharp spikes appear from beneath the foot. The robot raises the spiked foot over Roy's head. "Oh s---…" Roy murmurs quietly.

On the lower floor, his legs shake and flails wilder than before. "Stop shaking!" shouts CF. "How else can I grab it?"

Just when the robot is about to mash Roy's head to bloody pulp, a beam of electric shoots forward and blasts the robot back onto the floor. The group that went into Hallway B rushes into the scene. "That was close!" says Pikachu. "Just got here in time!" If you must know, Pikachu is wearing his Holy Harness the entire time.

"Thanks for the help, but get me out of here fast!" says Roy. The robot that got shocked got back up. DK immediately brings down the Giant Axe on it, but to his surprise, the robot claps his hand together on the blade of the axe, catching it! Using the spiked foot, the robot kicks DK in the groin. DK flies backwards and lies onto the floor in great pain, because his groin is bleeding quite badly. "Owwww! The pain!"

"What have you done to DK!" Yoshi screams angrily at the robot. He pulls out his Meteor Mace and charges at the robot. He tries to smash the robot with it, but the robot dodges all his strikes. The robot points its arm cannon at Yoshi and fires a plasma shot. Yoshi quickly jumps aside to avoid the shot, but bumped his head against the wall after doing so, and then passes out…

"Oh no!" cries Pichu. "Yoshi is gonna get killed!" Pikachu quickly fires an electric beam from the harness's built-in shoulder turret. The beam zaps the robot and catches its attention. Just as the robot turns around, Pikachu blasts it with an even more powerful blast, this time destroying the robot. The Darkling rises from the fallen robot and you know what happens.

Jigglypuff runs to DK and says, "You OK? You hurt?" DK gets up slowly and says, "No big deal. I can still live. Ow…"

"You're hurt!" cries Pichu. "If only Dr. Mario is here!"

"Nah, this pain isn't anything big. A man shouldn't be stopped by something like this."

"But you're not a man. You're a gorilla."

"Would somebody mind pulling me out or something?" yells Roy nervously, still stuck in between the floors.

Meanwhile, in the floor just below the top floor…

"Looks like your battle suit is falling apart," says Donatello. The turtles are facing a giant scorpion-like robot, piloted by Baxter Stockman.

"I do admit you turtles have gotten stronger than before," says BS. "But you will never surpass me!"

The tail of the robot rises and fires several machine gun shots. The turtles quickly jump around like mad to avoid the spray of bullets. Leonardo jumps toward the tail and slices it off, thus stopping the bullet spray. "How dare you!" cries BS angrily. The robot turns around and tries to grab Leonardo with the pincers. Leonardo quickly jumps backwards to avoid getting grabbed.

Raphael quickly performs his most powerful attack. He jumps forward and starts spinning like a drill. He bashes into the side of the scorpion robot and drills through it!

"NOOOOO!" cries BS. The robot starts to malfunction and goes wild, and BS is forced to eject out from the robot. Baxter Stockman quickly crawls onto a robotic battle suit lying in the corner. "I still have backups! I can still fight!"

POW

CRASH

BANG

KAPOW

And then the battle suit collapse onto the ground and the poor scientist lies on the floor, all beaten up.

"He's down, finally…" says Raphael. "Now time for Shredder!"

Suddenly, a Darkling-possessed robot walks into the room and says, "DESTROY ENEMY."

"Not more baddies…" says Michelangelo. "Guess we'll have to take him down first," says Raphael. Unfortunately, the turtles don't know this robot is possessed by a Darkling.

The 9 Smashers are making their way through the base. They have beaten up all the baddies tossed them. "Where can we find Shredder?" asks Pichu. "It's been a whole day already!"

"Actually, it's not even an hour since we enter…" YL tells him. Then Pichu stops in his track and says, "I hear something! Sounds like screaming!"

"You're right!" says Pikachu. "I do hear screaming! I think it comes from the room at the end of this hallway!"

The Smashers quickly rush to the door. Just as they approach the door, Raphael bursts out from the door and crashes into Marth.

"Raphael!" cries Marth. "What happened to you!"

"Him…" says Raphael, while pointing to the robot, who is beating up his brothers.

The robot grabs Leonardo by the throat and slams his head against the floor. Donatello rushes to the robot form behind in an attempt to strike him, but the robot thrust its elbow backwards and knocks him back. Michelangelo jumps into the air and performs a flying jump kick at the robot, but the robot grabs his leg and brings him down onto the floor hard.

"That vile beast!" cries Raphael angrily. He rushes into the room to attack the robot again, but is punched hard in the body by the robot. Raphael gets send flying out the room and into Marth again.

"It's the same type of robot!" says CF. "I'll get him!" CF charges into the room with his spear pointing out. The robot dodges aside and CF rushes past him. Yoshi jumps toward the robot and brings down the mace, but the robot once again dodges it. The robot raises his fist and is about to pound Yoshi when Pikachu fires an electric blast at the robot. The robot withdraws his fist and turns to Pikachu. Just as he turns to look at Pikachu, Pichu, with his Crash Helmet on, bashes into the robot's head and knocks its off. The robot's headless body falls to the floor and a Darkling rises from it and blah blah blah…

"Are you turtles all right?" DK asks them. "We're quite fine…" says Leonardo. "But I don't think we can fight the Shredder properly in this condition…"

"Would you mind…?" Donatello asks the Smashers. "Take down the Shredder, for us…"

"Oh… I've been hit…" cries Michelangelo painfully.

"That Shredder! I'll get him for sure!" says Raphael angrily. When he tries to walk, he feels pain in his left leg and collapses. "Argh! How can I move like this! Smashers! Avenge for me!"

"We will," says Roy, whose face shows expression of anger. Turning to his friends, he says, "Let's go."

"Yes," says all the Smashers in unison. Without any words or hesitation, the 9 Smashers march towards the elevator. The turtles watch them walk in the elevator and disappear from their view. "We put our trust in you…" says Leonardo.

The Smashers leave the elevator and walks up to a large door. Hun appears in front of them and says, "You think you can get pass here that easily? Try and beat me if you dare!"

Shredder is sitting on his throne, as if waiting for something to happen. Things did come true when a beaten up and bloodied Hun bursts through the door and lies unconscious before Shredder.

Roy is the first to step into the room and he asks, "Are you Shredder?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	20. Smashers vs Shredder

I know my grammar is out of place at times. I'm a Taiwanese, and my English isn't perfect, so I may make mistakes. But my English overall is really good for a Taiwanese, who normally have problems with English language.

**Chapter 20: We Will Avenge For You! Smashers vs. Shredder!

* * *

**

"Are you Shredder?" Roy asks the armored man on the throne.

"I am the one you're looking for," Shredder replies. "And do you know how to use a door? You have no manners and respect!"

"A villain does not deserve to be respected," says Marth. "We have heard from the turtles about your wicked doings."

Seeing the turtles not with them, Shredder says, "The turtles aren't with you, so it means they're taken care of. That will save me from more trouble."

"The turtles are more alive than you think, but in a weakened state," says Captain Falcon. "We are going to avenge for them!"

"Those turtles never know when to die, that's why I hate them. You say you're going to avenge for them, right? Let's see if you can!"

"Don't underestimate us!" says Roy angrily as he puts his hand on his sword handle, ready to unsheathe it. CF steps forward and pushes Roy back. "He's talking to me just now! I'll fight him!" CF charges towards Shredder and raises his fist to give Shredder a blow. When the fist comes in contact with Shredder, it went through his face! "I did it!" exclaims CF, but Shredder disappears from the throne! "What!"

"It's a fake!" exclaims Pikachu. "That's not the real Shredder!"

"Then where is he?"

Suddenly, an energy ball shoots in from the side of the room and blasts CF. "UWAAAAA!" And then he falls down unconscious. The rest of the Smashers run up to him to see if he's all right. "Who did this!" says Yoshi.

Roy looks toward the wall of the room and sees Shredder standing there! "You!"

"If you didn't know, I was standing here all along," says Shredder. "What you saw on the throne was a shadow clone."

"Come fight us like a man if you're brave!" Roy shouts at him angrily. "I am going to do it," says Shredder. "But I'll let you have the first blow.

Roy unsheathes his sword and charges towards Shredder angrily. He swings his sword at Shredder and the villain in armor uses his own to block it. They clash swords together and neither side seems to be giving each other a chance. Marth comes charging into the swordfight to give Roy a help.

Both the swordsmen land their swords on Shredder, but he easily blocked them both with his own sword. "What strength!" thought Marth. "He can block both our swords by himself and with only one hand holding the handle!"

As the two are pushing their swords against Shredder's, he says, "You must be wondering about my strength, right? Indeed, I am a strong being and can kill someone with just my bare hands. My sword was a normal sword, like all others, but thanks to the man who broke the seal of the Darkling." Shredder's sword starts to glow in a purple aura. "My sword is infused with the power of the Darkling!" A powerful force suddenly sends Marth and Roy flying onto their backs. Shredder raises the sword as it continues to glow with the strange purple light, and then he swings the sword down vertically, firing a crescent-shaped energy beam. The swordsmen quickly jump aside to avoid getting hit.

"A sword possessed by Darkling?" says Roy. "That sounds unbelievable!"

"Now you see it already," says Shredder. "The Darkling can possess anything! Nonliving things do not have minds, so Darkling can possess them no matter what!"

The other 6 Smashers, excluding CF who is still down, stand on the other side of the room, watching the battle. "We can't just stand here!" says DK. "We just help them!"

"But Shredder looks so strong and scary!" says Pichu. "I'm too scared to move!"

"I don't care whether your sword is possessed or not," says Roy. "I will destroy you!" He puts back his normal sword and pulls out the Sealed Sword, which glows with an orange fiery aura. "So that's the holy weapon," says Shredder. "Very interesting…" His sword starts to glow with a purple aura too.

Roy cries out loud and swings his sword, shooting out several fireballs. Shredder swings his sword too, and it shoots out purple energy balls. The shots hit each other and create an explosion and smoke bursts out, blocking each other's view. While Roy is coughing and trying to see through the smoke, Shredder charges through the smoke and tries to attack him by surprise. Roy was able to dodge aside fast or else he would have got stabbed.

Marth immediately rushes up to Shredder and fights him. As the two duke it out with their swords, Marth was able to pierce his sword into Shredder's face! Marth expected to see blood pour out, but that didn't happen! Shredder is still alive even after he pulled out the sword! "That doesn't hurt at all."

"How come!" gasps Marth. "Nobody can survive getting stabbed in the face!"

Suddenly, Shredder's head flies off from the body and into the air! Roy had slashed him from behind and cut off his head! "This is what happens if you're not aware of your enemies," says Roy.

Jigglypuff was shocked by the beheading scene and passes out from fear. "How terrifying!" says Yoshi. "I'm gonna have bad dreams tonight!" YL isn't showing any normal expression either.

"Cool move!" says CF. "Hey! I thought you're still down!" says DK, surprised by CF suddenly getting up.

"It's over…" says Roy, looking at the headless body of Shredder standing there… but wait! It's not over yet! The body walks to the head on the floor, picks it up, and puts it back in place! "WHAT!" gasps Roy.

"Ghost!" screams Pichu, and then he passes out from fear.

"What is he!" screams Yoshi. "I'm really gonna piss my pants tonight!" But then he notices he has no pants.

Pikachu, YL, DK, and CF's jaws drop upon seeing this frightening sight.

After placing his head back in place, Shredder turns to Roy. "That's a really cruel thing to do."

"What are you!" says Roy. "How come you're not dead!"

"You're crossing my line," says Shredder. "Nobody can survive my wrath! Prepare to meet your doom!" His sword starts to glow in bright purple light. He yells out loud and charges towards Roy and slams down his sword on him. Roy quickly uses his sword to block the blow. The two of them clashed their swords together and are pushing back and forth using it.

"The battle is getting rough!" says YL. "And we're just standing here doing nothing!"

"What can we do?" asks Yoshi. "That Shredder's level is higher than us! He looks even more powerful than Mr. 5!"

Shredder's strength is greater than Roy's, and he starts to push Roy backwards. "What force…!" Roy thought in his mind. Shredder keeps pushing against his sword until Roy touches the wall behind. Still, Roy tries hard to push back with his sword. Suddenly, he feels a crack coming from behind. When he glances back a little, he sees a small crack on the wall! "What! He's trying to push me through this wall! Is he that strong?"

"See how long can you hold!" says Shredder as he pushes harder.

"I'm here to help you!" shouts Marth. He rushes toward Shredder and readies his sword to slash him. Suddenly, a Darkling shoots out from the floor and delivers a strong blow on Marth's face, knocking him backwards. "A Darkling!" he exclaims.

Shredder continues to use his sword to push Roy against the wall. "Now to end this!" says Shredder. His sword glows even brighter than before, and with a strong push, Roy gets smashed through the wall behind him.

"ROY!" scream the other Smashers.

"It's a long fall down to the street," says Shredder. "He's finished." He turns to his back and sees the Darkling facing off with Marth. "Now to get rid of the remaining pests."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Once again, I apologize for the lame fighting scenes (in my opinion). I'm really not good at typing out fights, but as long as you can tell what's going on, it should be fine. And yes, I didn't intend to end this fight in one chapter, unlike the others. It will still go for a while, and I think it will be too long for one chapter. I sometimes wonder what I'm doing when I made chapter7 THAT long…


	21. Shredder's True Form

**Chapter 21: The Secret of Shredder's Immortality and His True Form Revealed!

* * *

**

"ROY!" shout the other Smashers as they run towards the hole on the wall made in the previous chapter. Shredder steps in front of them and says, "He's dead already, so don't bother rescuing him."

"How could you do such a thing!" says Young Link angrily. "I will kill you!"

"I'll kill you first before that happens."

Marth is facing off with the Darkling that appeared a moment ago. He is happy that is he can finally use the Durandal, but it's kind of heavy to swing around. The Darkling jumps at Marth to attack him, but he quickly ducks down and the Darkling flies over him.

"This sword is too heavy!" Marth thought. "If I can't wield it properly, then I won't be able to fight the Darkling!" As he was thinking this, the Darkling latches onto his back and dig its sharp claws in his shoulder! Marth yells in pain and pushes his back against the wall, crushing the Darkling against it and making it let go.

Once again, the Darkling pounces at Marth. He quickly lifts up the Durandal in front of him, with the sharp blade pointing outwards. The Darkling comes in contact with the blade and splits in half, and both halves fly past Marth and disappear. "Phew… Did it…" says Marth.

Shredder saw the battle earlier, and said, "You may be able to defeat one soldier Darkling, but can you defeat 8 of them at once?" As soon as he said this, 8 more Darkling appear around Marth!

"Marth!" cries Captain Falcon. "I'll help you!"

"Don't bother!" replies Marth. "You handle Shredder! This is a good time to use my Durandal!"

CF turns to Shredder and says, "If he says so, then I'll kill you!" CF charges forward and throws a punch at Shredder, who quickly sidesteps to the side to avoid it. As soon as he sidestepped, DK also charges forward to punch him, but Shredder is able to avoid it too.

Pikachu fires an electric bolt at Shredder, but he was able to avoid it by doing some acrobatic back-flips. As soon as he landed from the flip, Pichu fires another electric bolt at him, but Shredder once again avoided it. "He's fast!" Pichu thought.

"I sing a song!" says Jigglypuff, and then she begins to sing a soothing lullaby. Shredder simply walks up to her and gives her a big, hard kick. "JIGGLYPUFF!" screams the balloon Pokemon as she soars across the room, but CF caught her in midair.

YL charges towards Shredder and clashes his sword with his. "Your sword is too small," says Shredder, and then he pushes YL away with a strong force.

Marth is having a hard time trying to lift the Durandal again, and he's pitted against 8 Darkling! The Darkling dash and jump around, trying to hit him, and all Marth can do for now is to dodge their attacks.

"How can anyone ever lift up a sword this big and swing it around easily?"he thought, but then it came to him that the original user of the Durandal is a short man, yet he was able to lift it up with one hand and swing it around easily as if it's a drinking straw. "Maybe it's because I'm losing skill with the sword," Marth thought. He remembers that he hasn't been practicing sword fighting lately, but doing some other pointless stuff instead.

"What am I thinking? This is no longer a practical fight, but a real fight! If I lose, I'll lose my life! No! I must not let this happen! I must not die here!"

He picks up the big sword and swings it at the nearest Darkling, killing it. The other Darkling saw it and then glare at Marth angrily, and then they all pounce at him together. Marth lifts up the Durandal and performs Shield Breaker with it, killing all 7 Darkling. Marth drop to his knees and says, "Somehow… I did it…"

Meanwhile, Shredder and YL are having their own swordfight. Shredder thrusts his sword forward fast, trying to pierce YL'S heart. YL was able to avoid it, but it didn't stop the sword from stabbing through his left shoulder! YL screams in pain and falls back onto the floor, putting his right hand on the shoulder to cover the wound.

"You should've just stayed home and play games, kid," Shredder says to YL. YL pulls out a boomerang and throws it at Shredder, but he easily avoided it by moving his head aside a bit. "What is that little toy supposed to do?"

The boomerang flies back to Shredder and smacks him in the back of the neck. Shredder falls forward and Young Link stabs his sword into Shredder's heart!

"You hit the bull's eye!" exclaims CF. "That will surely kill him!" But Shredder got back up onto his feet, lifts up YL by the neck, and chokes him! "You're as annoying as the turtles!" he says angrily, and then he hurls YL across the room. He pulls out the sword that is stabbed into where his heart is supposed to be and throws it at YL too, but the kid is able to avoid it.

"What are you…?" says Yoshi. "He is ghost!" cries Jigglypuff. "Ghost can no never die!"

"I don't care whether you're a ghost or whatever," says Marth. "I will avenge for Roy!"

"I'm not dead!" shouts a voice from somewhere. "That's the voice of Roy!" says Pikachu.

Suddenly, Roy pops up from the hole on the wall! "ROY!" shout the other Smashers in surprise and also in joy.

"When I got burst outside, I fell down and grabbed onto a metal pole sticking out from the side of the building," explains Roy. "If it weren't for that, then I would surely have died. Then I tried to climb my way back up here." He turns to Shredder and looks at him angrily. "I will kill you this very moment!" He charges at Shredder and clashes the Sealed Sword with Shredder's sword. As the two are pushing their swords against each other, Marth also comes in and clashes his sword against Shredder's.

Suddenly, both their holy swords start to glow in a light brighter than anyone can imagine! "What's happening!" cries Shredder.

"FLARE BLADE!"

"SHIELD BREAKER!"

Right at this exact moment, the ninja turtles step into the room and witness the magnificent scene.

Both their swords not only smashed through Shredder's sword, but they also slashed Shredder severely. Shredder screams in pain as his entire body breaks in several pieces! The head lands in front of the ninja turtles and Raphael stabs his sai into it, saying, "This is for all the evil deeds you have done!"

"You did it!" exclaims CF. "You killed him!"

"I have a feeling he's still alive," says Yoshi.

Marth and Roy stand in front of the broken body of Shredder and stare at it. "He's not… human…" says Marth.

"He's a… robot…" continues Roy. "A ROBOT!" exclaims the other Smashers in shock. The ninja turtles weren't surprised when they heard this.

A part of Shredder's broken body starts moving by itself, and suddenly, a gray brain-like thing on a floating platform pops out from that part!

"What!" gasps Roy. "His inner organ has come to life!" screams Pichu.

"You finally revealed your true form, Shredder," says Leonardo. "TRUE FORM!" gasps the Smashers.

"You Smashers and turtles have ruined everything!" says Shredder angrily. "Don't think this is the end! The king of Darkling will kill you all himself!" After saying this, Shredder flies toward the hole on the wall to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" says Pichu. "You're not going anywhere!" He charges towards Shredder and hit him with Skull Bash. Because Pichu has the Crash Helmet on, the impact is like 10 times stronger than usual, and getting hit by it is like getting hit by a 10-ton metal rod. Shredder gets knocked far over the horizon, and screaming all along the way.

"Yeah! Did it!" says Pichu happily.

"You guys defeated Shredder!" says Michelangelo. "You're awesome!"

"But our mission is not finished yet," says Marth. "We have to find and destroy the dark reactor."

To make a long story short, they found the reactor in one of the rooms. CF uses the Hunter Spear to destroy it, thus eradicating all the Darkling in New York.

In a dark alley way…

"The warp star is still here," says CF. "Let's go back fast!"

"How can we ever thank you?" says Leonardo.

"You guys are very strong!" says Raphael.

"You guys rock!" says Michelangelo.

"So you guys have to go now?" asks Donatello.

"Right," replies Marth. "We may still have more missions to accomplish. We will not rest until we destroy all the Darkling."

"Hope we meet again!"

"By the way," says YL. "What is that brain thing? That's Shredder's true form?"

"That's an Utrom, aliens from another galaxy," replies Donatello. "Some of them came to Earth and secretly blend themselves among the humans. Not all of them are evil like Shredder though."

After saying good-bye to each other, the Smashers rode the warp star into the sky.

"I hope we meet again," says Michelangelo. "Someone's coming this way!" says Leonardo. "Hide quickly!"

The turtles jump into the nearest manhole and into the sewer, once again disappearing from the awareness of surface dwellers.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE **

**

* * *

**

In a dark and unknown place, Punk walks up to Ridley and says, "Master Ridley, may I ask you something?"

"Speak up," replies Ridley.

"Is it safe to follow that man's order?"

"He wants to fill the world with darkness. He hired us all so he can make it done faster. As long as I go with him, I can wipe out the Smashers from this world!"

"But I have heard that he's a terrifying man! He kills without mercy and even treated his henchmen badly!"

"He needs us in order to reach his goal, so he won't treat us the same. I'm not just an ordinary underling, but a Dark Lord! I have one of the highest ranks in his army, so I deserve great respect!"

"Still, I'm worried that he will recognize me."

"You may have met him a few months ago, but to him, it's been 500 years since he last saw you! He definitely forgot it already! Enough talking! Get going with your mission!"

"Yes master," says Punk before disappearing from Ridley's sight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That's the end of the New York arc, next coming up is Halloween Town!


	22. Halloween Town

In case anyone who is strict with grammar shows up: You might say that I have put wrong end marks to some sentences like "What the hell". Normally, people will end it with both a question mark and then followed by an exclamation mark. There's a problem with this site though, that makes it not possible to put more than one end mark. No matter how many you put, you will only get one and that's the last one you inputted. Therefore, if ever you see a sentence like this: What are you doing! Don't say I did not put a question mark in it. I did, but it didn't show up. And lastly, Mario speaks in Italian accent, so the spellings in his quotes are intended to spelled like that.

_Team 2: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Ness, Kirby_

**WORLD NAME:**

**HALLOWEEN TOWN**

**Chapter 22: Welcome to Halloween Town, the Town of Spooks!

* * *

**

In a dark and quiet place, a shining object streaks across the sky and eventually towards the earth. The star crashes into the ground with a loud bang and dust fills the air, not to mention that it created a big crater.

"Another rough landing," says Kirby. "This warp star isn't the same kind as the one I used to pilot."

"Where are we?" asks Luigi. "We're in Halloween Town," Link tells him. "There's a dark reactor somewhere here."

"This town name gives me the creeps…"

Suddenly, they all heard eerie wailing sounds coming from nowhere. Luigi screams and latches onto Mario in fear.

"Newcomers of Halloween Town…" says an eerie voice from nowhere. "What are your intentions here? Say your names!"

"We should know our manners and tell him our names," says Zelda. "I'm Zelda."

"Link."

"Ganondorf the former king of evil."

"It's-a me, Mario!"

"Luigi…"

"Peach!"

"Bowser the king!"

"Ness."

"Hi, I'm Kirby!"

"What do you want here?" says the voice again. "We're here to destroy the dark reactor and free this place from the Darkling's grasp," replies Link.

"Destroy the dark reactor? Can it be? You are the ones the hand said?"

"Hand? Do you mean Master Hand or Crazy Hand?"

"It seems that you are the one. Very well, I will appear before you."

"About time," says Ganondorf.

All the eerie voices went quiet. "This doesn't look good," says Luigi. Suddenly, a skull slowly fades into existence, followed by the entire body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Luigi at the top of his voice upon seeing the skeleton, and then he passes out. "Now that's the loudest scream I've ever heard!" says the skeleton. He sees Luigi foaming severely in the mouth. "Um… Did I overdo it?"

"I think-a so…" says Mario.

"I welcome the chosen ones to Halloween Town!" says the skeleton. "I am the most famous scare master in Halloween Town, Jack Skellington!"

"I have heard of you!" says Ganondorf. "It's a pleasure to meet you here!" He then shakes hand with Jack.

"You are the chosen ones, so you must have the holy weapons," says Jack. "We have!" replies Bowser, showing him the Sharp Claws.

"That's the one! Quick, we must go see Dr. Finklestein! He wants to meet you all!"

The Smashers follow Jack as he leads them towards Dr. Finklestein's lab. Thanks to Ness's telekinesis, Luigi is floating in midair, following him.

As they walk through the outskirts of Halloween Town, they hear lots of ghostly cries and wails. "I can't imagine living in a place with all these scary sounds going around," says Peach. "It's normal to hear these sounds around here," Jack tells her. "You'll get use to it eventually."

When the lab is about a kilometer away, a long black arm shoots up from the ground! "It's a Darkling!" says Jack. "Watch out!" A black creature with arms about three times the size of its body rises from the ground and growls at them!

"It's a Long Arm Darkling!" says Jack. "Its arms are very long; therefore, it has a long reach!"

"We can see that even without you explaining!" Link tells him.

The Darkling stretches his hand forward to attack the Smashers and Jack, but they all jump aside to avoid it. Bowser puts on the Sharp Claws and jumps toward the Darkling, and with one strong blow, he tears the Darkling's head off the body. "Too easy!" says Bowser.

"You guys are good with the holy weapon!" says Jack. "No wonder Master Hand chose you all as the ones who will bring down the king of Darkling!"

They continue walking and eventually got to the lab. Jack introduces them to a short professor sitting on a wheelchair. "Ladies and gentlemen!" says Jack. "I introduce you to the one and only genius, Dr. Finklestein!" The Smashers clap and cheer. "Yeah, I'm such a genius that I fear my inventions may cause trouble," says the doctor. "Anyways, so you guys are the Smashers, right?"

"Yes," replies Link.

"Very well! I must show you all something! Follow me!" The doctor takes them into a deeper part of the lab, where they see a large missile about the same size of a bus—in width, length, and height.

"That's a pretty big missile!" says Ness. "Though I'd seen bigger ones."

"Master Hand, an old friend of mine, came a few days ago," says the doctor.

"Really!" reply the Smashers in unison. (There IS a question in the 'really')

"He told me you would come some day."

"So?"

"He told me to make a powerful missile that can destroy Darkling."

"How?"

"The missile is infused with Master Hand's cells and tissues. He let me extracted some of it to make this missile possible!"

"Really!"

"You know the Hand family, who are able to destroy Darkling without the weapons."

"Yeah."

"Therefore, this missile can destroy Darkling because it is infused with Master Hand's cells and tissues! But I'm afraid it isn't strong enough at the moment."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asks Kirby. "I want to borrow your holy weapons and extract some of its holy powers and add it into the missile."

"But our weapons will lose their powers!" says Link.

"I'm only going to take a little bit. In fact, the weapons will automatically refuel themselves as long as their owners are holding it."

"But how are you going to do it?" asks Peach.

"I have the machines necessary for doing it."

The Smashers take out their holy weapons and place it into a bag Dr. Finklestein handed out. Once all the weapons are in, Dr. Finklestein moves toward a strange machine on the other side of the room. Suddenly, a rod sticks out from beneath the table, and when the doctor's wheelchair touches it, he falls over and the bag of weapons flew into the air! Three little kids rush out from beneath the table and catch the falling bag, and then they quickly run out the backdoor. "That's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" says Jack.

"Those kids took our weapons!" says Ganondorf. "Curse those brats!" says Dr. Finklestein angrily. "They're always making pranks!"

"We must get the weapons back!" says Bowser. He rushes to the backdoor to follow them, but when he got near it, he heard someone shouting…

"Scorch Wheel!"

"Noise Crush!"

Then the backdoor explodes, pushing Bowser back with a strong force! When the explosion cleared, the backdoor is covered by several rocks and debris. "What was that?" says Bowser.

"We'll never be able to catch them now!" says Link. "Without the holy weapons, we're helpless in front of Darklings!"

"There's no s in Darkling," Zelda corrects him.

"Those three surely must be following Oogie Boogie's orders," says Jack, rubbing his chin.

"Why does this Oogie Boogie guy want our weapons?" asks Kirby.

"Oogie Boogie is a Dark Agent. He stole the weapons from you in order to make you helpless in front of Darkling."

"I'm gonna get him for this!" says Bowser angrily. "He'll pay!"

"But we're in big trouble without the weapons!" says Luigi. "We'll die for sure when a Darkling appears!"

"I don't care about Darkling! I'm gonna barge through their way and get the weapons back!"

"I know where Oogie Boogie lives," says Jack. "But first, I'll have to fetch my dog, Zero."

Somewhere in Halloween Town, there stands a medium-sized house made totally out of wax. Some monsters—citizens of Halloween Town—are looking at the house curiously.

"You're in our way, ugly!" says a voice from somewhere.

"I'll handle them, Shademan. Scorch Wheel!" Several fireballs are shot forward at those monsters, instantly burning them to ashes. Shademan and Turboman step up in front of the door and knocks. "It's us!" says Shademan.

"Come in!" says a voice from inside.

The two robot masters open the door and go inside the house. Inside, they see a man with a weird hairdo and a little girl wearing a top hat sitting at the dining table, having snack.

"So you've done the mission, have you?" the man asks the two robots.

"We did," replies Shademan. "Those three kids successfully stole the holy weapons and we both stopped the Smashers in their tracks."

"What's our next mission, Mr. 3?" asks Turboman.

"Now that they don't have their holy weapons, they cannot kill Darkling anymore," says the man, named Mr. 3. "But I say we go kill them ourselves, since it will be a good exercise."

"Yippee! Now I can get my revenge!" says Turboman happily.

"Mr. 3, can we leave this scary place after we finished our mission?" the little girl asks Mr. 3.

"Of course we can, Ms. Goldenweek," replies Mr. 3. "And you can also get all the rest you want."

"When do we start?" asks Turboman. "I can't wait!"

"We can start now and ambush them. I really want to add them to my wax statue collection. Hehehe!

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

For those who are limited to the One Piece dub (which sucks), Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek are future villains Luffy will meet. 


	23. Claiming Back the Weapons

**Chapter 23: Setting Off to Claim Back the Holy Weapons! An Ambush is Ahead of Us!

* * *

**

Jack took the Smashers to his house. "You got a big house here," says Ganondorf, looking at the tall black building. "But a creepy one…" comments Peach.

"It's just a small house," says Jack. "There's nothing special about it. Anyway, come out, Zero!" A white dog with a body like that of a bed sheet emerges from the nearby doghouse and runs (or rather, hover) around Jack happily. Luigi screams in fright upon seeing the ghostly dog and runs into Kirby's mouth to hide (don't ask how).

"This is my dog, Zero! He's a good boy! He is!"

"He actually looks quite cute!" says Ness. Zero happily runs up to Ness and licks him in the face. "Cut that out!" yells Ness.

"He likes you because you said something good about him!" says Jack. "Okay, now he will guide us to Oogie Boogie's castle!"

"I thought you know where it is already," says Link.

"Well… It's been a long time since I last went there, so I forgot the way there a bit."

Having said this, they set off on the road where those three brats who stole the holy weapons went. With Zero sniffing their scents and leading the Smashers, nothing can go wrong, right? That's until they come to a three-way split on the path. The left path leads to a cemetery, the middle path leads to a forest, and the right leads to a grassy plain.

"Which-a way did they go?" asks Mario. Then they heard a voice coming from the cemetery, so they look towards that direction and sees Lock taunting them from there. "Ha! You want the weapons? Come get it!" says Lock, and then he runs farther into the cemetery. Then they see Shock in front of the forest's entrance. "I have some of your weapons too!" she says. "Come get it if you can!" Then she runs deeper into the forest. They look towards the plain and sees Barrel there. "Dummy! You'll never get the weapons from me!" he says while shaking his butt at them, and then he runs off into the plains.

"Looks like we have to split ways," says Link. "The grass plain looks like the safest out of the three," says Luigi. "So I'm going there. Kill me if you want, but I'll never go to the cemetery or that creepy forest! Those trees seem to have eyes!"

"If Luigi sez so," says Mario. "Then let's-a go to da plain!"

"The cemetery may be filled with undead and more," says Ganondorf. "Therefore, tough people like me and Bowser will go there!"

"Why me?" asks Bowser. "I wanna go with Peach and I don't want her to go to that dangerous place!"

Peach, who feels rather uncomfortable to be with Bowser, tells him, "Bowser, please go to the graveyard. That way, you can prove to me your courage and strength. If you make it through there alive, then I'll give you as many kisses as you want!"

"Really!" says Bowser excitedly. "Then I'll go to the cemetery and beat up the brat who stole the weapons! I'll be sure to come back alive, my sweet little Peach! Be sure to wait for me!"

"Oh boy…" says Ganondorf, shaking his head left and right slowly.

"Wait!" says Jack. "I should go to the cemetery with you! I've been there couple of times and it's not a very safe place! Since I'm familiar with that place, I should go with you to ensure your safety!"

"I've been to the forest many times in the past," says Link. "I'll go to the forest and Zelda will come with me in order to ensure her safety."

"How about us?" asks both Ness and Kirby at the same time.

"Just choose who you want to go with," replies Link. Ness and Kirby thought over this for a while, but they just can't decide where to go. "You're wasting our time!" says Bowser. "How about this? I have three sticks here! Choose one and see what number you get!"

Kirby and Ness picks a stick. Kirby gets 2 and Ness gets 1. "You got one, Ness!" says Bowser. "So you come with me to the cemetery! Kirby go to the forest with Link!"

"If that's what it is, then I'll accept it," says Ness. Jack turns to Zero and says to him, "You better follow Link, Zelda, and Kirby. They can get lost in the forest anytime, so you better lead them out." Zero barks as a response, meaning to yes.

So everyone went where they should go. Ganondorf, Bowser, Ness, and Jack go to the graveyard. Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Zero go to the forest. Mario, Luigi, and Peach go for the plains.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest…

"I got an idea for my latest art creation!" says Mr. 3. "But I will need to have two beautiful women to complete it!"

At the cemetery…

"This place is boring," says Ganondorf. "I expect someone or something to crawl out from the ground and haunt people!"

"Actually, you don't see undead around here," says Jack. "Undead and spooks are different things. One is dead and one is alive."

"They all look the same to me," says Ness. "Especially you…"

"I'm still alive! I have never died before!"

Somewhere in the middle of the graveyard, Ms. Goldenweek sits there alone, mixing some paints while humming a cheerful tune. Lock comes running up to her and asks, "What are you doing? The enemies are coming this way and you still have to mood to play with paint?"

"I'm inventing a new paint," says Ms. GW. "Red and blue creates purple."

"You did not invent purple! It's been discovered since the beginning!"

"I know I did not invent purple, but I invented a new effect for my paint. Just wait and see."

Mario, Luigi, and Peach are walking in the plains, and nothing has happened so far. "Where is that kid?" asks Peach. "He couldn't have gotten that far."

"I hope nothing shows up," says Luigi. "And please no Darkling…"

Unknown to them, Barrel is hiding behind a tree. "They're gonna find me for sure!" he thought. "I should never come to the plain in the first place! Oh no! Here they come! They're coming near and near this tree! Please turn away!"

"I see a castle over the horizon!" says Peach, pointing to a castle far away. "Perhaps that is Oogie's castle?"

"That-a can be," says Mario. "Let's-a go there and fight-a Oogie Boogie!"

"Phew… They're gone…" thought Barrel.

"Do you think that fat kid could be hiding behind that tree?" says Luigi all of a sudden. This immediately shocks Barrel.

"What-a made you think-a that?" Mario asks Luigi.

"Just wondering, since that's the only available place to hide in a flat plain like this."

"Noooo! Don't come here!" shouts Barrel IN his mind. "NOOOO!"

"I don't think that's possible," says Peach. "That kid looks fatter than that tree. If he is hiding behind it, then we should be able to see a part of him sticking out from the side of the tree."

"She's right-a," says Mario. "I don't-a think he can be behind da tree. Let's-a just get-a going."

They continue to move forward, and suddenly, Mario falls into a well concealed pit on the ground. "WAAAAAAAA!"

"Mario!" shouts Luigi, looking into the hole. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right-a! Theez hole isn't very deep! I'm sure I can climb up-a!"

Mario is able to climb his way up, until his upper half body emerges from the pit… "Mamamia! I'm stuck-a! I can't-a get out!"

"You're too fat!" says Peach. "Now see what happens if you're too fat!"

"Help me get outta theez hole!"

Suddenly, a car speeds by them and stops, and then it transforms into a robot! Then a vampire-like robot flies down from the sky and lands in front of them. "Such a pity to get stuck at this time, eh?"

"Oh no!" screams Luigi. "We got company!"

"I know you!" says Mario. "You're da robot I met-a in Station Square!"

"It's good of you to remember me," says Shademan. "Now it's my turn to give you some beating!"

"Yes! I can't wait for it!" says Turboman excitedly. "I'm gonna flatten you all!"

"Not now," says Shademan. "Mr. 3 is in a hurry to start his latest creation. He sent us to capture a beautiful girl." Then he glares Peach menacingly. "What do you want with me!" asks Peach.

Without a word, Shademan flies towards Peach and snatches her with his claws on his leg. "AHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" screams Peach.

"NOOOOO! They took Peach!" screams Luigi.

"We have to go now, Turboman," says Shademan. "Let's return to Mr. 3 and let him know we have done our assignment, and then we'll come back for them."

"Hehe! You two better not run!" says Turboman. "I'll be back to pummel you!" Then he swings his fist at Luigi, punching him hard in the cheek.

"Stop-a that!" shouts Mario angrily when he sees Turboman hitting Luigi. The two robot masters ignore him and take off towards the forest in the distant, taking along Peach with them.

"Luigi! Are you all right-a?"

"That punch hurts… What do we do now…?"

"Just-a pull me out!"

In the forest, Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Zero are going smoothly. "There's nothing to be afraid of in this forest," says Zelda.

"Where's that kid?" asks Link. "We haven't seen her since we entered the forest." Suddenly, he caught notice of something ahead of him. "I think I see something ahead!" says Link. "You stay here! I'll go and check!" Link moves ahead forward to see whatever is over there. "Please come back fast!" says Zelda.

Link walks forward on his own, and he was right when he said he saw something ahead of them. "You there! I found you at last!" says Link. "Give back the weapons!" Sure enough, he sees Shock standing in front of him.

Link approaches Shock and says to her, "Give back the weapon and I'll spare your life." He places the blade of his sword against her throat, but she doesn't respond at all. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Suddenly, Shock turns white and melts into white liquid! "What the hell!" gasps Link. Then the white liquid shoots forward and latches onto Link!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think I hear someone scream," says Zelda. "You're just hearing things," says Kirby.

"I have a feeling that Link is in trouble."

"What trouble can he get into? He's a strong guy!"

"But still… I can't stop worrying about him."

The three wait for a little longer, until Zelda decides to go look for Link. "You stay here with Zero, Kirby. I'll go look for Link!"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"In case I get into trouble, you can go tell the others about it. I'm sure Zero can sniff out the scent of our friends." After saying this, Zelda runs off to look for Link. She keeps on traveling forward while shouting Link's name over and over, until she sees Link standing in front of her!

"Link! You're all right!" says Zelda happily as she runs up to him. When she approaches Link, she notices that he isn't showing any signs of life. "Uh, Link? Are you all right?" She waves her hand across his face many times, but he still doesn't respond. "What's wrong with you, Link?" Suddenly, Link turns white and melts into white liquid! "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" And then the white liquid hurls itself at Zelda and latches onto her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Back at the cemetery, Lock is spraying purple paint all over the grave. When he is done, he runs back to Ms. Goldenweek and says, "I'm done. What now?"

"Just wait and see," she replies. "Oh look! Here they come!"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Ness, and Jack walk into the scene, complaining about the emptiness and quietness of this place. "I wish a zombie would crawl out of the grave this instant!" shouts Ganondorf for no particular reason. Just at this instant, a decayed hand shoots out from the ground! "Looks like your wish is granted," says Bowser. A zombie crawls out from its grave and walks slowly towards them.

"This is impossible!" exclaims Jack. "Undead aren't supposed to awaken at this time!"

Suddenly, more zombies crawl out from the ground and walk slowly towards them!

"We're surrounded!" screams Ness. "We're done for!" Ganondorf pulls out his sword and says, "Now this is just what I wanted!"

Lock and Ms. GW look from afar. "What's happening!" asks Lock in amazement.

"Purple is usually defined as the color of royalty," says Ms. GW. "But it is also associated with darkness and evil. The dead bodies came to life because you sprayed the purple paint I mixed onto their grave. Because purple is associated with darkness, it is the color of necromancers, one who brings life to dead bodies through black magic. That is why the zombies came to life. Purple, the color of necromancers…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That's chapter 23 done! And to tell you all, today is July 22! And July 22 is _MY BIRTHDAY_! Say Happy Birthday to me! Reviewing this story is a great birthday gift for me!


	24. Wax Harder Than Steel

Just found out I forgot to put world name in Chapter 22… I got it put down now.

**Chapter 24: Wax Harder Than Steel! The Art of Creative Killing!**

* * *

Luigi is trying to pull Mario out of the pit. "Struggle hard! Try to pull yourself upwards!"

"Yaaaah! My body eez gonna be ripped in half!"

After some struggle, Luigi finally succeeds in pulling Mario out. "Phew… Thank you very much!" says Mario. "Now we must-a go reschue Peachy!"

"I'll have to be brave and enter the forest!" Luigi thought to himself. "There's no other way to go now!" Mario and Luigi run into the forest that Shademan and Turboman went into.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Zero are still waiting for Zelda to return. "I wonder what's taking her so long?" says Kirby. "Did she really get into trouble along with Link? If that really is, then I'll have to go ask for help." He turns to Zero and says, "Can you find my other friends?" Zero nods and runs off in a random direction, followed by Kirby.

In the middle of the forest, Mr. 3 seems very pleased with the two people that he caught—Zelda and Link! Both of them have their hands and feet trapped in a wax block, so they're unable to move. "What do you want with us!" asks Link angrily.

"You see, I am an artist. To be precise, a sculptor," replies Mr. 3. "I ate a devil fruit called Doru Doru Fruit, and now I can produce wax from my body! I am about to start a new art creation and I need a handsome man and two beautiful women."

"So?"

Mr. 3 shows him his sketch work. It shows a man standing in the middle and two women standing side-by-side next to him, embracing him. "This is how the final work looks like. Both you and that girl have the perfect face and body for the models!"

At this moment, Shademan and Turboman come into the scene, dragging Peach along with them. "We caught her," says Shademan as he throws Peach in front of Mr. 3. "Ouch! Be polite, can you!" says Peach angrily. "Perfect!" says Mr. 3. "This girl is a lovely one!"

"Oh! You think I'm pretty? Don't say that, you're making me shy!"

"Now let's delay no further! I'm going to start my masterpiece!"

Mario and Luigi are running through the forest, looking for Peach. Suddenly, Mario kicks into something pink, causing it to fly into the air and into a tree. "Oh, it's-a Kirby!" says Mario. "Watch where you're going next time…" says Kirby as he falls down from the tree.

"Where's Link and Zelda?" asks Luigi. "I thought they're with you."

"They went ahead of me and disappeared!" explains Kirby. "I figured out they might be in trouble, so I came to look for you guys for help!"

"Link-a and Zelda in trouble? That's-a very bad! We must-a rescue them! Peachy is also captured!"

The 4 of them run through the forest, shouting Link and Zelda's name. Eventually, they made it to the middle of the forest, where they see a large surprise in front of them. "Mamamia! What eez dat!" exclaims Mario. "Can't you see? It's a giant cake!" Kirby tells him.

Sure enough, in front of them is a giant cake made totally out of wax! On top of the cake stand Link, Zelda, and Peach! Zelda and Peach are embracing Link in a romantic way too! Behind them is a giant candle and on top of it stands a pumpkin-like object.

"Link, Zelda, and Peach are there!" points out Luigi. "Why don't you come down?"

"I can't!" replies Link. "I could have done it several minutes ago if I could!"

"We're stuck in this position!" says Peach. "Get us out of here!" shouts Zelda.

"Okey-dokey!" replies Mario, and then he runs up to the wax cake. "Oh no you don't!" shouts Mr. 3 as he throws a wax knife at him, but Mario quickly jumps aside to avoid it. "Do not ruin my art while it is in process!" says Mr. 3.

"What-a are you doing to my friend?" asks Mario angrily.

"They are going to become my newest sculpture!" replies Mr. 3. "Right now, they're stuck in that position and that pumpkin at the top is releasing wax powder. If they breathe in the wax powder, they'll slowly turn into wax! After 30 minutes, they will permanently turn into wax, meaning… THEY WILL DIE!"

"You fiend! That-a eez killing, not art-a!"

"How dare you defy fine art! I'll teach you a lesson!"

Luigi, Kirby, and Zero are standing on the side, ready to cheer for Mario. Suddenly, Shademan and Turboman step up in front of them. "Rather than worrying about your friend, why not worry about yourself?" says Shademan. "Uh oh… We're in trouble," says Luigi. "These two look tough," says Kirby. "But I'm sure we can defeat them if we work together. Right, Luigi?" He turns to Luigi, only to see that he and Zero have run off into the distance. "I can't possibly fight these two alone," Kirby thought to himself, and then he runs off after Luigi.

"Don't run! You'll never escape!" says Turboman angrily, and then the two robot masters chase after them.

Mr. 3 begins the battle by throwing a wax knife at Mario. Mario avoids it by jumping into the air and throws a fireball at him, but Mr. 3 is able to avoid it. "So you got devil fruit ability too," says Mr. 3. "I don't-a have devil fruit ability!" replies Mario. "Da fire comes from da fire flower sewed onto my glove-a!" He opens his hand and shows Mr. 3 the fire flower that's embedded onto his glove.

"Devil fruit or not, you cannot defeat me!" says Mr. 3, but in his mind, he is thinking, "Damn! He is using fire, the only thing that can melt my waxes!"

"And if you don't-a know, fire melts wax!" says Mario.

Mr. 3 growls angrily, but he's not gonna lose to a fat Italian plumber, not especially when your boss is a terrifying person that does not allow failures! He points out his finger and fires several wax needles. Mario counters them by shooting fireballs, melting the needles as they fly toward him.

Mario then runs towards Mr. 3 to give him a punch. Mr. 3 jumps back into the air to avoid the punch, and then he fires a glob of wax at Mario's feet. When the wax comes in contact with his feet, it forms into a hammer-like structure and instantly dries! "Mamamia! My feet-a eez stuck-a!" cries Mario. "Nobody can escape from a candle lock!" says Mr. 3. "Now prepare to die!" But to Mr. 3's surprise, Mario jumps upside-down and lands on his hands, and then he performs a back flip into the air using only his hands! He spins in midair and falls towards Mr. 3, landing the candle lock onto this face. Mr. 3 falls back onto the ground, knocked out by his own candle lock. Mario touches the candle lock on his legs, and using the fire flower, he melts the wax and frees himself.

"Who do you say eez gonna die?" asks Mario sarcastically. Mr. 3 gets back up and growls angrily. He produces a large amount of wax in his hand and forms a large sword out of it! "Mamamia! That-a eez very cool!" exclaims Mario.

"Mario! Help us!" yells Link from the wax cake. "It's getting harder and harder to breathe!"

"Oh right-a!" Mario runs to the cake and prepare to throw a fireball at it, but he is instantly stopped by Mr. 3, who slashes the sword across his back! Mario falls face-first onto the ground and groans in pain from the cut. "Do not destroy my art!" says Mr. 3. "Now lie down here and enjoy watching your friends dying slowly!"

No matter how hard those three 'models' struggle, they just can't free themselves from that position. Deep inside Link's mind, he is thinking, "It feels nice to have girls hugging you tightly!"

Mr. 3 raises the sword above Mario and brings it down on him, but Mario immediately turns around and clasps both hands against the sides of the sword. Using the fire flower glove, he melts the wax sword! "You uncivilized fatso!" says Mr. 3 angrily, but before he can do anything, Mario flips into the air and kicks him in the chin. While Mr. 3 is in pain, Mario thrusts his hand into Mr. 3's chest and blasts him backwards using the explosion from the fire flower glove. An easy way to explain this move would be the forward smash attack.

Mr. 3 puts his hand over the damaged spot and says, "Argh! I let my guard down!" Mario runs to him and performs Mario Tornado. He comes in contact with Mr. 3 and pummels him rapidly, not giving him a chance to strike back. At the end of the spin, Mr. 3 gets launched into the air, Mario then performs a Super Jump Punch on him, knocking him higher into the air. As Mr. 3 falls down towards the ground, Mario performs a forward smash attack against his body. The impact this time is harder than before, so Mr. 3 gets blast off into the forest and he disappears among the trees and bushes. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!"

"I did-a eet!" exclaims Mario while doing a little victory dance. "Now hurry up and free us!" yells Link from the cake.

"I don't-a want to!" replies Mario. "What!" exclaims the three 'models' in shock.

"How can you say that!" asks Peach. "You're not like yourself!"

"You must help us!" says Zelda. "You want us to die!"

"I don't-a care! Just die!" snaps back Mario fiercely.

"Are you insane!" says Link angrily. "Has that battle made you lose your wits!"

"Shut-a up! Pointy ear freaky! You can go to hell and suffa there!"

"Mario isn't acting normal!" says Peach. "What's wrong with him?"

Behind Mario stood Ms. Goldenweek with a paintbrush in her hand, and she says, "Black—color of betrayal."

Meanwhile, Luigi, Zero, and Kirby are still busy running from the two robots. "Come back here!" shouts Turboman.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Those who watch the subbed or original One Piece will know why Mario is acting strange when Ms. Goldenweek is standing behind him. Yeah, this chapter is copied from Little Garden arc. I may not be very original and creative in plots, but as long as the story is enjoyable, you wouldn't give a second thought about it, right?

One more thing: Would you mind making your reviews a little more 'mature'? Instead of typing short words like "Great story!" or "Cool chapter!", please put down longer and more descriptive phrases in your reviews, okay?


	25. Candle Champion

**Chapter 25: Hypnotic Color Traps and the Ultimate Candle Champion!

* * *

**

In the cemetery, Ganondorf's group is still fighting the zombies. "Now I wish there were no zombies!" he complains as he slices the zombies with his sword. "I'm actually enjoying this!" says Bowser while choking a zombie by its neck. "They're too hard too kill!" complains Ness while beating the zombies with his bat. A zombie swings its decayed hand at Jack, but he counters it by grabbing the zombie's hand and hurls him at another horde of zombies. "Undead are hard to kill. What do you expect?" says Jack.

Back in the forest, Mario isn't willing to rescue his trapped friends. "What's wrong with you, Mario!" yells Link.

"He is stepping on the black color trap I painted on the ground," explains Ms. Goldenweek. "Black is the color of betrayal. He will betray even his blood-related relatives and best friends."

"Snap out of it, Mario!" yells Link. "You shut-a up!" Mario shouts back rudely. "You can all go to hell and eat crap-a!"

An idea came to Zelda and she shouts to Mario, "If you hate us very much and want us dead, then disappear from our sight!"

"Fine! I don't-a wanna see your butt-a ugly face anyway!" Mario turns around to leave and steps out of the black color trap, so he instantly snaps back to his sense. "Hey! What-a am I doing? I should-a be rescuing my friend-a!"

Mario runs to the wax cake to attack it, but when he got near, he stops in his tracks and says, "But-a before that-a, I'll laugh. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's wrong with you, Mario!" screams Link.

"I just painted yellow onto his back," explains Ms. GW. "It is the color of laughter. He will do nothing but laugh as long as the paint is on him."

Mario falls onto his back and rolls around while laughing wildly. Rolling his back against the ground is a good thing, as it rubs off the paint from his back, so Mario came back to his sense again! "Mamamia! What-a am I doing just-a now? I must-a rescue them fast-a!"

Mario stretches his hand forward to shoot a fireball. Right when he is about to shoot, he suddenly turns around and shoots the fireball at a red marking on the ground. He turns to the cake to shoot again, but like before, he is forced to turn to that red marking when he tried to shoot. "What da heck-a!"

"The red color trap forces you attack it," explains Ms. GW. "Just like a bull charging for the color red, you will be forced to attack red if it is near you."

"You brat, would you stop doing that!" Link shouts angrily at Ms. GW.

"I can't. Mr. 3 will get angry if the wax cake is destroyed."

Mario angrily tramples his feet against the red marking until it disappears, and then he turns to the cake to attack it again. Suddenly, Mario says, "I don't-a feel like fighting anymore. I wanna have some rest!"

"I painted green onto his back. It is the color of peace," explains Ms. GW. "Do you want to have snack with me?"

"Sure yes!" replies Mario. Ms. GW lays down a cloth on the ground, and they both sit on it, eating snacks and drinking tea happily. "MARIO!" screams poor Link, Zelda, and Peach in unison.

Meanwhile, Luigi, Zero, and Kirby are still being chased by the two robot masters. The three of them run back to the middle of the forest and straight for Mario and Ms. Goldenweek! Ms. GW sees them coming and quickly jumps aside to avoid getting trampled. Luigi, Zero, and Kirby run straight into Mario and they all crash together.

"Oh… You're still alive… Mario…" groans Luigi. "You're all right-a… Luigi," says Mario. The paint on his back must've been rubbed off a bit when they all crash into each other, so Mario is back to his normal sense. "Now I must-a rescue them!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouts the voice of Mr. 3. Mario turns around and sees Mr. 3 in a large battle suit made of wax! The suit consists of a large round body and thick arms and legs. At the tip of the arms are large round sphere for hands. "This is my ultimate wax creation, the Candle Champion!" says Mr. 3. "You will surely be crushed by this!"

"Looks like I have too fight-a him first," says Mario with a sigh.

"You go fight him, Mario!" says Kirby. "I'll go stop the cake myself!" Then he hears someone shouting Scorch Wheel from behind him. Kirby turns around just in time to see several fireballs flying towards him! He isn't able to escape and the fireballs blast him. "YAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ha! That burns, right?" says Turboman.

"Oh no! Kirby's down!" says Luigi. "I must think of something!" Shademan suddenly flies into the scene and punches Luigi straight in his face. Luigi flies back and crashes into a tree, and then passes out. "What can a weak coward like you do?" says Shademan. "You're better off dead!" Zero jumps to Shademan's arm and bites it viciously, but Shademan swings him off easily. "Dumb dog!"

Mario is having a hard time against Mr. 3. The Candle Champion is too big for the tiny fireballs he shoots! Mr. 3 charges forward and punches Mario hard, and then trashes him around like a rag doll! "You're finished this time! Your friends only have a few seconds left to live! Say good-bye to them!" Indeed, Link, Zelda, and Peach are becoming whiter and whiter, and they even started to breathe slower than usual.

Kirby gets up from the ground after getting burned by the Scorch Wheel. "I must rescue them! Wax is vulnerable to fire, but there's no big fire around here!" Suddenly, an idea came to Kirby. He turns to Turboman and says, "I counted the fireballs you shot just now and I see only 4! I bet you can't fire more than 10, can you?"

"Don't underestimate me!" says Turboman. "I'll show you that I can fire up to 10 and more! SCORCH WHEEL!" Turboman fires several large fireballs at Kirby. Kirby opens his mouth wide and begins sucking in the fireballs into his mouth! After Turboman have fired around 20 fireballs or so and stopped, Kirby, with a large mouthful of fireballs, turns to Mr. 3, who is adjacent to the cake, and spits out the entire barrage of fireballs at him!

"What!" screams Mr. 3 as the fireballs approach him. The fireballs impact with his Candle Champion suit and burn it severely. The force of the impact also pushed the suit backwards and onto the cake. The cake instantly bursts into flames and burns up! Turboman and Shademan look at the fire in shock with their mouths wide open.

Mr. 3 runs out from the fire and his shirt is on fire. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" he screams as he rushes off into the forest and disappears from their sights, though they can still see an orange light moving around madly in the distant. Ms. GW sees Mr. 3 running off, and then she turns to Mario and sees him glaring evilly at her, so she says, "Sorry for the troubles we caused. Now I have to go." Then she zooms off in the same direction Mr. 3 went.

"Well done, Kirby!" exclaims Mario. Turboman turns to Kirby angrily and says, "So this was part of your plan all along… I'LL KILL YOU!" Turboman jumps into the air to perform a flying kick at Kirby.

Suddenly, a boomerang shoots out from the fire and hits Turboman in the head, knocking him onto the ground. He gets back up just in time to see Link, wielding a flaming sword, rushing towards him and performing Whirling Blade Technique. Turboman screams in pain and agony as the blade grinds against his body. The last thing he knew is his body getting sliced in half and then he explodes into pieces.

"Fire is such a good weapon," says Link as he sheathes his sword which had just stopped burning.

"How dare you kill Turboman!" says Shademan angrily. "I'll avenge for him!" Before he has a chance though, two figures pop out from the fire and heads straight for Shademan. It should be noted that one of the figures has its rear pointing at Shademan.

The two figures impact with Shademan, creating an explosion and blasting him backwards. Kirby pulls out a hammer and smashes Shademan as he flies towards him. Kirby then flies into the sky above Shademan and transforms into a 100-ton weight! He drops down towards Shademan with maximum velocity and smashes his head into smithereens.

"Thanks of you for rescuing us," says Zelda, who was the one that attacked Shademan just now, along with Peach, the one pointing the rear towards him—AKA Peach Bomber . "Can't you use a less dangerous way next time?" asks Peach. "Look what you have done to my dress!" Her dress is slightly burned up and torn around the sleeves. There's even a big hole on the back of her skirt, fully revealing her panty. She didn't seem to mind though, as long as her bare buttock isn't showing.

"Be happy that you're still alive!" says Kirby.

Luigi wakes up from getting knocked out and looks around. "Oh, my head… Where are those two robots?"

"They're taken care of," replies Link. "That's great! I thought I'm a goner," says Luigi.

"What about da fire?" asks Mario, pointing to the still burning wax cake. Kirby takes out a mint leaf and says, "I brought a mint leaf, and if I eat it, I can breathe out large, cool air that will surely blow away the fire!" Kirby eats the leaf, and as soon as he swallows it, he feels cool air running throughout his body. He opens his mouth and lets a gush of cool wind, blowing out the fire. Within a few seconds, the fire is totally blown out.

"Good, now let's get going. The others must've got to Oogie Boogie's castle already!" says Link.

Sure enough, Ganondorf's group had killed all the zombies and is heading for Oogie Boogie's castle. In fact, they are in front of the main gate! "That's his castle," says Jack.

"It's a really tall castle!" says Ness. "But it looks rather flimsy," comments Bowser. "Enough talking already!" says Ganondorf. "Let's go in and get back the weapons, kill Oogie Boogie, and destroy the dark reactor!"

"I'll open the gate!" says Bowser. He bashes his head against the gate and breaks it in just one but strong blow. The group of four steps through the demolished gate and into the castle grounds…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter sure came fast, didn't it? I wish you all have high hopes for this story! Be sure to give good reviews and no flames, because flames will melt Mr. 3's wax, and he won't be happy if they melt!


	26. Defeat Oogie Boogie

_**And there stands the bag of worms, laughing at the ones down in the pit of doom.**_

_-Cow and Chicken, chapter 1_

**Chapter 26: Defeat Oogie Boogie! The Missile of Holy Power!

* * *

**

Ganondorf's group is on the path to the castle. All of a sudden, Jack shouts out, "Hide!"

"Where?" asks the three.

"Anywhere!"

Fortunately, there is a large rock on the side of the road, so they quickly run behind it and hide there. Jack points into the sky to show them the reason for hiding—a Darkling flying in the sky!

"That's a winged Darkling," explains Jack. "It is called like that because it can fly."

"I can see it," says Ness. When the coast is clear, they quickly got back on the road and run straight for the castle door. When they got to the door, Bowser smashes it open with his head.

"You're going to get their attention!" Jack tells him.

"How else do we get inside?" Bowser asks him. "Be happy that we can get in."

They go into the castle and walk through the seemingly empty hallway.

"Oogie Boogie doesn't keep his castle security tight at all," says Ness. "There's not a single trap, guard, or security camera around here."

"People rarely invade his castle, so he never gave a thought about security," Jack tells him. Suddenly, they all hear a loud clank.

"Anyone heard a clanking sound?" asks Bowser.

"I doubt no one has heard it," says Ganondorf. "It's really loud!" They all look back and see a knight walking towards them!

"The guards are late for their job," says Ness.

"No! Look into the helmet!" points out Jack. They look into the helmet's visor and see purple light behind it, and that can only mean one thing…

"Darkling!" scream the Smashers. Knowing they can't defeat the Darkling without the holy weapons, they quickly make a run for it. As they run through the hallway, the furniture around them comes to life and chases them! Chairs, sofas, tables, portraits, everything!

"All those things are possessed by Darkling!" says Jack. They all run into a small room, which appears to be a dead end.

"This isn't a dead end!" says Jack. "It's an elevator!" He presses the buttons on the wall and the door in front of them closes, shutting the Darkling outside.

"Phew… We're safe…" says Ness. They feel the elevator starting to move upwards, and then it eventually stops. The door opens and they step outside and meet…

"It's them!" shouts Bowser, pointing to those three kids in the room.

"Oh no! They are here!" scream the kids in unison.

"Give back the weapons or face some spanking!" Bowser shouts at them.

"Nyah nyah! Try and get us!" taunt those kids. Bowser angrily hurls himself at them, but the kids all scatter away and Bowser crashes into a table.

"You cannot catch us!" say the kids. "We are too fast for you!"

"Hey kids! Look at this!" says Ness, creating a green spark in his hand. The three kids are curious about it and they all step forward to check it out.

"Cool!" says Shock. "How did you do that?"

"Like this!" replies Ness, and then the spark explode, sending the three kids flying backwards and into Bowser's arms.

"Got you!" says Bowser.

"Oh no!"

Then Bowser gives them some good spankings. After he is done…

"We're sorry for what we did," says Lock.

"We're just following Oogie Boogie's orders!" explains Shock.

"You'll have to ask him if you want the weapons back," says Barrel.

"Then where is Oogie Boogie?" Ganondorf asks them.

"That's one thing we'll never tell you," replies Barrel.

"Right, we promised to him that we'll never tell you he is hiding in the room behind us!" says Lock.

"Right, we'll never tell you!" says Shock.

"So they're not telling us. I wonder what we should do now," says Bowser sarcastically. He walks up to the wall behind the kids and breaks through it, revealing stairs behind it!

"Thanks for telling us!" says Jack. "We promise not to hurt you!" So the four walk up the staircase, leaving the kids to regret on what they said.

The four climb up the winding staircase.

"What was the builder thinking when he built this staircase?" says Ness. "These stairs can make you dizzy just climbing it!"

"Shut up and move!" Bowser shouts at him.

After several minutes of climbing, they eventually reach the second to the top floor.

"That's a lot of climbing," says Bowser. "It's too much for someone big like me."

Suddenly, all the lights in the room go out, and a loud voice booms out of nowhere. "Hohoho! Welcome to the Playroom of Doom!"

"Who are you?" asks Ganondorf, trying to look through the darkness. "Show yourself!"

Some spotlights turn on and focuses on a specific spot of the room, revealing Oogie Boogie! "It is I, the great Oogie Boogie!" And then the lights came back on.

"You fiend!" says Bowser angrily. "Return our holy weapons now or face beatings!"

"Do you think I'll give it to you that easily?"

"Then we'll take it by force!"

"Try and do so!" OB presses a button on a controller behind him. This cause several steel bars to rise up in front of him, separating him from the Smashers. Then the floor the Smashers and Jack are standing on starts to lower down.

"What the hell is happening!" says Ness.

"It's the Playroom of Doom!" replies OB. "You will be doomed down in the pit!" He presses another button on the controller, and darts shoot out from the walls at where the Smashers are. The Smashers and Jack scream in fear and runs around wildly to dodge the darts.

"Want some more?" asks OB, and then he pushes another button. This time, large pendulum blades lower down from the ceiling and swings around! The four scream louder than before and runs around even more wildly to avoid the pendulums of doom.

"This is getting fun!" laughs OB, and then he presses another button. This time, the entire floor those poor fellows are standing on starts spinning in circles like a merry-go-around. The Smashers and Jack scream their heads off, because the moving floor makes it even harder to avoid the traps. OB laughs even harder and he presses another button! Spikes now stick out randomly from the floor!

All four of them are badly cut by the blades. Blood drips down from every part of Ness's body and his shirt is full of holes. There are many scratches on Bowser's hard carapace. Jack's clothes are also badly cut. Ganondorf, too, is covered with bloody cuts all over his body. OB just stands there and laughs harder than ever.

"Enough is enough!" shouts Ganondorf at the top of his voice. He jumps into the air and grabs the steel bars with Dark Dive. Electric currents flow out from his hand and zap the steel bars, and then the bars shatter into pieces!

"What!" gasps OB. Ganondorf delivers a strong punch in OB's face, knocking him backwards. Ganondorf then walks up to the controller and destroy it with a single punch. This deactivated all the traps in the Playroom of Doom.

"That's the way to go!" cheers Bowser. Ganondorf turns to OB and glares at him evilly. OB trembles in fear and walks backwards slowly, and then pulls out a knife and throws it at Ganondorf. Ganondorf uses his hand to swat away the knife when it got near him. OB screams in fear and runs off into the next room.

"Get back here!" shouts Ganondorf, and then he runs after Oogie Boogie.

OB hurriedly runs up a winding staircase, with Ganondorf following behind him. Several Darkling appear in front of Ganondorf to block his path. This didn't stop him though. He continues to run forward and charge through the horde of Darkling. Eventually, he reached the highest floor of the castle. When he got there, he sees three things: First, the bag containing the holy weapons. Second, the Dark Reactor, and third, a large mounted gun pointing at him!

"Meet the Boogie Cannon!" says Oogie Boogie from behind the gun. "Now say your prayers and get blast to bits!" He pulls the trigger and the gun fires out a powerful blast at Ganondorf.

Outside the castle, the other six Smashers and Zero are standing there.

"So this is his castle," says Link. Suddenly, an explosion bursts out from the top of the castle.

"What's-a happening up-a there?" wonders Mario.

When the smoke clears, a large hole can be seen on the wall.

"Heh heh! Don't underestimate me!" says OB, who is very sure that he had blasted Ganondorf to bits.

"It's you, who shouldn't underestimate me!" says a voice from behind OB. He turns around and is shocked to see Ganondorf standing behind him! Ganondorf grabs him by the neck and hurls him against the wall.

"You stole our holy weapons and took advantage of it by sending Darkling after us. Then you tortured me and my friends in the room earlier. Yet, you laughed and enjoyed what you did," says Ganondorf. "You surely are a heartless one."

"Please forgive me…" stammers OB.

"You'll have to face consequences for this." Ganondorf's right hand starts to glow in a purple light, and he clenches it into a fist and draws it back.

"Forgive me! I'll return you the holy weapons!"

"War…"

"I'll tell you all you want to know about the king of Darkling!"

"Lock…"

"I'll do anything for you! I'll be your slave or whatever!"

"PUNCH!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Outside the castle, the six Smashers hear another exploding sound. They look up and see the top of the castle explode again, and this time, several worms and bugs rain down from the sky! Both Peach and Zelda scream upon seeing tons of disgusting worms falling down. The worms and bugs all fall to the ground and pile up together, freaking out both the girls. Link pulls out a bomb and hurls it at the pile, blasting all the worms and bugs to kingdom come.

"I fixed the problem," says Link. "But how come there are so many bugs falling down from the sky?"

Suddenly, several Darkling emerge from the ground and growl at the Smashers.

"Darkling!" screams Luigi. "We're done for!"

"Oh no! We can't do anything to them without the holy weapons!" says Link.

Suddenly, a bright light flashes out from the castle. All the Darkling scream and cry in despair, and then they all disappear into thin air.

"What happened?" asks Kirby.

"Someone must've destroyed the Dark Reactor," replies Zelda. "And that must mean Ganondorf, Bowser, and Ness found the holy weapons!"

"They beat us here already!" gasps Link.

On the top floor, Ganondorf was the one who killed Oogie Boogie and destroyed the Dark Reactor using the Quake Trident, his holy weapon. He looks down at the torn yellowish cloth on the ground and thought to himself, "So Oogie Boogie was nothing more than a bag of worms..."

He goes back downstairs to reunite with Bowser, Ness, and Jack. Together, they all go back down to the first floor and leave the castle, where they meet up with the others.

"You guys did a great job!" says Zelda.

Zero jumps onto Jack's arms and licks his face happily.

"It's good to you safe, Zero!" says Jack happily.

"Peach! I did everything you told me!" says Bowser happily. "Now where's the kiss you promised?"

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll give you one!" replies Peach. Bowser happily closes his eyes and waits for the kiss. Peach pulls out a turnip with a smiley face and smooches it against Bowser's mouth. Bowser cheers happily and jumps around like wild, thinking Peach really did kiss him.

Ness sees the hole behind Peach's skirt and says, "Uh… Your skirt is torn…"

Peach blushes a little bit and replies, "It's the latest fashion trend."

"Now that you all got back your weapons, we should go back to Dr. Finklestein!" says Jack. So they all return to the lab.

They got back to the lab and report to Dr. Finklestein the news. He is very pleased to hear it, and he proceeds to work on that giant missile. He takes their holy weapons and puts them into a strange machine. He then connects several tubes and wires onto the missile, and he goes to his computer and works on it. The machine starts to make weird sounds and begins shaking. The tubes and the wires that are connected to the missile starts to glow in a bright white light! It is so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid getting eye damage.

After several minutes, the light finally dies out.

"Finished!" says Dr. Finklestein. "The Holy Missile is now complete! It is the ultimate Darkling-destroying weapon!"

"But it's so big! How do we take it back with us?" asks Kirby.

"May I be of assistant?" asks Crazy Hand

"Of course you can… Wait a minute! When did you get here?"

"Oh, I was here an hour ago."

"Good thing you're here!" says Link. "You will help carry the missile back with us!"

"My brother sure is smart!" says CH. "This missile will surely come in handy! All right, now that your mission is finished, let's go back!"

The Smashers say their farewells to Dr. Finklestein and they leave his lab. Jack and Zero go along with them because they want to see them depart.

They soon came to the landing site of the warp star. The Smashers got onto the warp star and say their last farewells to Jack.

"You can come here anytime you wish!" says Jack. "Now go on ahead and save the world!"

"You bet-a we will!" replies Mario.

"I'm glad you will. Halloween Town used to be a happy place, but after the Darkling invasion, things start to go down. No longer are there night markets and parties. It has turned into a gloomy ghost town."

"It's already a ghost town…" says Luigi quietly to himself.

"Don't worry, Jack," says Link. "We will destroy all the Darkling and return happiness to your town!"

"I'll be waiting until that day comes!" says Jack. After saying this, Jack and Zero slowly fades out of existence. Luigi gets freaked out by it and passes out again…

"All right! Let's get going!" says CH. He flies up into the air, carrying the holy missile with him. The warp star takes off into the air and follows CH back to the Final Destination.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!**

TO BE CONTINUED...

**

* * *

**

Halloween Town arc is complete! Coming up next is Tokyo arc!

One thing you should remember, it's Roronoa Zoro, not Zolo! Say it with me: Z-O-**R**-O. Zoro!


	27. Entering Tokyo

And thus begins the Tokyo arc. As I have said back in earlier chapters, the ape-like Simeon (or Black Hole) aliens from the Showa Godzilla series were supposed to be the villains here, but I decided to change it. The villain here will not be a Dark Agent or a Dark Lord, but rather, a powerful henchman of the only Dark Agent left.

Team for this arc: Fox, Falco, Samus, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, G&W, Popo, Nana, Parry

* * *

**WORLD NAME:**

**TOKYO**

**Chapter 27: Entering Tokyo! The Evil Duo of Low Intelligence!

* * *

**

It is a peaceful day in the countryside of Japan…

All of a sudden, a warp star comes crashing in, like in previous chapters, and breaks the peacefulness.

"Another rough landing," says Samus, getting up from the crash. "I wonder when they will make warp stars that don't crash."

"Be happy that we're still alive," Falco tells her.

"So this is Japan?" asks Popo. "I have always wanted to come here!"

"But this doesn't look like the capital city," says Nana.

"It's because we're in the outskirt," Mewtwo tells her. "We still have to walk to the city by ourselves."

Suddenly, a teen about 16 years old appears in front of them. He is wearing a yellow shirt and black pant, and he has a yellow spotted bandana tied around his head. Behind him he carries a large backpack and a large red umbrella. "Um, excuse me… Do you know the way to Tendo Dojo?"

Fox, being a nice guy, replies to him, "I'm sorry to tell you, young man, that we're new here, so we don't know where that is."

"Never mind. Thanks for your reply anyway." The teen turns around to leave.

"Hey wait! That's a…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams the teen as he falls down a cliff.

"Cliff…" says Fox, finishing what he was going to say.

"Oh no! We must help him!" says Dr. Mario.

"Don't worry, he'll survive the fall," Mewtwo tells him. "He has built his body to the extreme, and plus, there's a lake down there. Surely, he will survive the fall."

The teen falls all the way down and into the lake with a big splash. A few moments later, a small black piglet swims up to dry land.

Back on top of the cliff, the Smashers are trying to figure out where they are.

"So where's Tokyo?" asks G&W.

"I thought you came here before," Falco tells him.

"But that's a long time ago. Plus, I don't even what is this place we're in."

"I have an idea!" says Dr. Mario. "Parry will fly up and tell us what he sees!"

"I'm glad to be able to help!" says Parry happily. He flies up into the sky and looks around him.

"See anything up there?" Samus shouts out from below.

"Yes. I see endless span of forests and a large mountain in the horizon."

"Do you see any architecture?"

"What's architecture?"

"Buildings!"

"Yes! Towards the south!" Parry then flies back down.

"How do you know it's the south?" Popo asks Parry.

"Animals have instincts that let them know which way is which," Mewtwo explains to him. "And by my calculations, Tokyo is approximately 60 miles towards the south."

"Is there any way to get there faster?" asks Nana. "60 miles is a long walk! We'll be there by nighttime!"

"Perhaps we can use the warp star?" states G&W.

"I'm sure we can," replies Fox. "But at the risk of more crash landing. But why not?" Having said this, the Smashers and their 'faithful' parrot Parry got back onto the warp star and took off. The warp star moves toward the south at tremendous speed, and before they know it, it crashes hard into a statue and stops.

"Whoa! We're in Tokyo already!" says Samus. "That's so fast!"

"Um… I think we just destroyed a public stuff," says Dr. Mario, looking at the broken statue pieces. Just then, a police officer walks up to them. Dr. Mairo immediately falls onto this knee in front of the police. "We're sorry for destroying this statue! We'll hold responsible for it!"

"Calm down," the police tells him. "I'm actually glad you destroyed the statue of Barney the Dinosaur. This statue has struck fear on whoever saw it. We have always wanted to tear it down, but no one has the courage to do it. I'm really thankful that you got rid of it for us."

"Of course! We're such helpful people!" says Falco with pride. Suddenly, they all hear loud police car sirens. A few moments later, they see police cars rushing across the street.

"There's a case!" says the police officer, and then he runs after the police cars.

"I wonder what happened?" says Samus.

"Why not follow them?" suggests Fox. The Smashers run in the same direction of the police cars.

The Smashers finally caught up with the police cars, which stopped in front of a restaurant called Ucchan. Several people are crowded in front of the entrance. Dr. Mario walks up to the crowd and asks one of the people there, "What happened here?"

"A murder case," the person replies. Dr. Mario walks through the crowd to see, and is shocked upon the sight of the dead body! The victim has several cuts and bloody holes on his body! He quickly runs back out of the crowd.

"What did you see?" Popo asks him.

"You'll get nightmares if I tell you…"

"Someone is dead in a bloody fashion!" Parry shouts from the air.

"Oh, then I don't want to see it," says Popo.

A police officer is asking the owner of the restaurant, who apparently is a young and cute girl. "So can you explain what happened?"

"Well… There were these two people arguing with this person, this dead one, about some case. I think it has something to do with being a girl or boy. They got into a very fierce argument and the two attacked him. One of them pulled out a sword and the other pulled out a weird gun. Then that's how those two killed him. And look, they left a note on the table too!"

The police officer takes the note from her and reads it. The note says:

_Let this be a warning to whoever says the person in this photograph is a woman. He is a MAN._

_Yours truly,_

_Thundon and Bob Fungus_

The police officer looks at the photograph, which shows a person wearing heavy armor. The person's face looks every way like a woman. "This is clearly a woman… And the murderers… Thundon and Bob Fungus!"

The police officer turns to the crowd and new reporters and says, "The murderer is clearly Thundon and Bob Fungus, and I'm sure most of you have heard about them. They are rank-A criminals from the distant country called Foolurene. That country is known for people with extremely low intelligence. Those two stupidly argued with this dead person here about the gender of this person in this photograph, which clearly is a woman. But those two insisted it's a man and killed him because he doesn't agree."

"What the heck…?" Samus murmurs to herself.

"Thundon and Bob Fungus were able to escape capture for many times. They are very good in concealing themselves and escaping. They will kill anyone who does not agree with their ideas. They claim they are very smart when they can't even tell the difference between a car and a cheeseburger."

"That's just insane…" thought Popo.

"The case is closed for now," continues the police officer. "We will try our best to track down Thundon and Bob and put them behind bars. You don't have to panic."

After all the crowd and news reporters have left and the dead body is taken away, the owner of the Ucchan restaurant runs up to Game & Watch and greets him, "Nice to meet you again, Game!"

"Me too, Ukyo! You've grown more beautiful since we last met!" says G&W.

"Don't say that, you're making me shy!"

"You know her?" Falco asks G&W.

"I thought I told you this already. Her father and I have been good friends for many years. I knew her when she was only 6 years old. I last saw her about a year ago."

"I remember!" says Samus. "In case you don't remember, then read the story _Old Time Friends_ to refresh your memory."

"Do you and your friends want to come in and have some okonomiyaki?" Ukyo asks them. "Since you are my friends, I can treat you for free!"

"Never mind," says Fox. "We just had a bite before we left."

"I want to!" says Nana. "I want to taste this so-called Japanese pizza!"

"It's not pizza, but quite similar," Ukyo replies. "Then come in!" Nana and Popo happily runs into the restaurant. The other Smashers just shrug and they follow them in.

Inside the restaurant, the Ice Climbers are having their meal. Dr. Mario asks, "What is that country Foolurene the policeman said?"

"It's a country that lies somewhere in the east," replies Mewtwo. "As the policeman said, that country is filled with dumb people."

"How dumb are they?" asks G&W. "That policeman said those two can't differentiate between a car and cheeseburger."

"The record of the dumbest person there was one guy who married a coconut tree."

"LMAO!"

"And the latest news says they used a bowling ball in a soccer match instead of a soccer ball."

"That's painful for the foot!"

"The worst can also be the one about the guy who tried to do it with a computer CPU on the bed."

"There should be a limit to how dumb a person can be!" exclaims Falco.

"They did what in bed?" asks Parry.

"What people do to have offsprings," replies Dr. Mario. "But let's not get into detail."

"I don't understand…"

"Then it's best you don't…"

"Speaking of their dumbness, I also heard one about how dumb Fools are," says Ukyo while cooking some okonomiyaki for her other customers. "They say that in a school exam, a student from Foolurene was stuck with the math problem two plus two!"

"Two plus two is four!" says Parry. "Even a parrot knows it!"

"But since he's a Fool, he doesn't know the answer! It is said that he was stuck with that answer all the way until the end of the exam. He had the write something fast, so he wrote down Mt. Rushmore as the answer!"

"Man! That kid must be really dumb!" exclaims Nana.

"Let's not forget about our mission, guys and gals," says Fox. "Ukyo, do you know anything about Darkling?"

"No,"

"Then have you encountered any strange black monsters lately?"

"No,"

"Oh, never mind…"

"Ukyo, how's the Tendo house doing?" G&W asks her.

"They're good as ever!" she replies. "My Ranchan is getting more handsome by the moment!"

"Good to hear that..."

After the Ice Climbers finished their meal, the Smashers leave the restaurant. G&W pays Ukyo the fees for the meal, even though she insisted that it's free for them in the first place.

"So we're going to visit your old friends?" Falco asks G&W.

"Yes, I want to pay them a surprise visit," he replies.

After some walking, they got to the Tendo Dojo.

"Here it is!" says G&W.

Suddenly, they all hear a loud shout, "RANMA! YOU IDIOT!" Then the roof bursts open and a pig-tailed boy shoots out and up into the sky.

"What was that!" gasps Fox.

"Something that commonly happens, I think…" replies G&W. They walk up to the main door and push the door bell.

The door opens and a young woman steps out. "May I help you?"

"Kasumi! Remember me?" says G&W.

"I do, Mr. Game & Watch! It's a surprise to see you at this time! Come in! Dad will be happy to see you!"

Soun and a panda are happily playing shogi (a chess-like game) in the living room. Kasumi comes and tells him, "Dad, Mr. Game & Watch and his friends have come to pay a visit."

"Game, can it be?"

"Of course it's me! Soun!" says G&W as he comes into the living room.

"Why, Game! It's a surprise to see you! Come in and sit!" says Soun happily.

"I'm Samus, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you came here with him last time!"

"I'm Fox McCloud."

"I'm Falco Lombardi."

"I'm Popo, and this is my sister Nana!"

"I'm Dr. Mario! Don't confuse me with the other Mario, who is a plumber."

"Mewtwo is what you shall call me."

"I'm just an ordinary parrot named Parry!"

"It's great to know you all! Now sit and enjoy!" says Soun.

Meanwhile, in a secret hideout somewhere in Tokyo, lies the base of some evil people. A green robot walks into the throne room and kneels down in front of his master. "Master Yamatoman, the Smashers have come to Tokyo."

"So they're here," says the samurai-like robot Yamatoman. "So Lord Wily is right after all. He said they will surely come and destroy the Dark Reactor here. He gave me an important mission, so I must not fail him. A warrior never fails his master. And where are those two new recruits?"

"Yes, they are coming." At this moment, the door opens and two people steps in. One of them is a large muscular man wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. His hair seems as he haven't cut it for 10 years. It should be noted that on his shirt is the words Thundon. The other man is a bit less muscular and he wears a green shirt and ragged jeans. He has green hair for some strange reason. On his shirt, it says Bob Fungus.

"You two, I have a big mission for you both," Yamatoman tells them.

"We will gladly accept the mission and strike down those who are not fit to live in this world," says Thundon.

"So will I," says Bob. "I am at your service!"

"You guys better not fail. Your IQ is one of the worst I have ever seen."

"We may not be smart, but our powers are not to be underestimated," says Thundon.

"Right, we excel in fighting more than anything else," adds Bob.

"Then go and kill the Smashers!" orders Yamatoman as he throws them a photograph of the Smashers. "Nine of them are here in Tokyo. Hunt them down and kill them!"

Thundon takes a look at the picture and says, "Yes, we will not fail you." Then the two Fools got up and left the room through the window.

"Are you sure we can rely on them?" the green robot asks Yamatoman.

"We'll just wait and see. And by the way, have you found HIM yet?"

Who? Oh, him! We're still searching, since the radar hasn't shown anything yet."

"Then find him quick. We must do it before the Smashers find the dark reactor."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Thundon and Bob Fungus are two of my OC. I thought about putting in a strong but dumb villain, so I came up with them. Those names are taken from someone I know you are very stubborn and ignorant, but I completely made up their descriptions.


	28. Old Lady Cologne

**Chapter 28: Old Lady Cologne Speaks of the Darkling

* * *

**

The Smashers are in the Tendo house.

"Come and sit down!" Soun says to the Smashers.

Upon seeing the panda, Nana says, "Wow! You have a pet panda!"

The panda pulls out a sign that writes, "I'm not their pet panda!"

"Now that's a smart panda…"

Akane walks into the room, muttering angrily to herself, "That Ranma… Always barging into my room at the wrong time! And that old pervert too!" When she sees the Smashers, she immediately shows her manners. "Oh hello! I am Akana Tendo, the youngest daughter here!"

Parry flies up in front of her and says, "I'm the Smasher's faithful pet parrot Parry! And I say you're such a cute girl!"

"Oh really! You're such a nice bird!"

Nabiki comes into the room. "Hi everyone, I'm home! Oh, we have visitors! I'm the second daughter Nabiki and I'm sure you are Mr. Game, right?"

"Right!" G&W replies.

A red hair pigtailed girl who is wet all over steps in from the backyard door. "Akane! I didn't mean to barge into your room while you were changing your clothes! It's because that old lecher…"

The panda pulls out a sign that writes, "Ranma, my son! Show your manners in front of visitors!"

"Wait a minute… A panda's human daughter is his son!" exclaims Mewtwo.

"There's an explanation to this…" Soun tells him. Kasumi brings a hot water kettle and gives it to Soun, who pours it on Ranma and the panda. Ranma changes from a girl into a boy and the panda turns into his father, Genma! "And as you can see, they are cursed by the Jusenkyo springs!"

"Now that reminds me of someone…" Fox thought to himself. In his mind, he is thinking of three particular Space Pirates whose names all start with P.

"So what brings you all the way from Eagleland to here?" Soun asks the Smashers.

"Actually, we're here on an important mission," says Fox. "Have you ever heard of the Darkling?"

"Darkling?" says the Tendo and Saotome families in unison.

"I'm sure I heard of it," says Soun, rubbing his chin. "Have you, Saotome?"

"No, I don't know anything," replies Genma.

"I'm sure master Happosai knows more about it," continues Soun.

"I last saw him jump out my room window and across the roofs," says Akane. "He must be out there panty raiding, and may take a while to return."

"But I can make him return very fast," mentions Nabiki.

"Then please do it!" Fox tells her.

Nabiki stretches out her hand and says, "500 yen please."

"I only have dollars…"

"You didn't convert it into yen when you came here? Never mind… I'll do it for free this time." Nabiki rushes out the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came back down to the living room.

"What did you do?" Ranma asks her.

"I hanged some of Akane's underwear and pictures of you topless in your female form outside the window!" she replies. "Surely the old man will see it and come to pick it up!"

"Can't you think of other ways besides that!" Akane shouts at her, and then she zooms up the stairs. A few minutes later, the sound of crashing, punching, and kicking can be heard coming from upstairs. Soon, Akane returns to the living room with a beaten up old man, who is very short, in her hands.

When the old man, Happosai, comes back to his senses, Fox explains the situation to him. "Yes, I have heard of the Darkling," says Happosai after hearing the story. "I only know that they are powerful and evil beings that terrorized the entire world 1000 of years ago, but were eventually sealed up by the Hand Families. That's all I know about them. Maybe you should go talk to Cologne to learn more about it."

"Talk to a cologne? How can a cologne talk?" asks Nana.

"She's Shampoo's great-grandmother," Ranma tells her.

"A cologne is the great-grandmother of a shampoo? Now that's weird…"

"No no no… Shampoo is the name…"

Before Ranma can finish, Mewtwo interrupts him, saying, "A bike is coming from the northwest direction." A few seconds later, a bicycle comes crashing into the backyard door and on top of the table!

"Nihao! Ranma my airen!" says the purple-haired Chinese girl who is on top of the bike. "Shampoo brought Ranma special lunch!"

"That's Shampoo…" Ranma points to her.

"Oh," says Nana.

"What are you doing here!" Akane shouts at Shampoo. "I didn't say you can come!"

"Shampoo no take order from angry girl!" Shampoo snaps back. The two of them glares at each other and growls fiercely, as if they are going to fight any minute.

Ranma got in between them and says, "Please don't fight here, okay? Shampoo, can you please…"

"Ai, yes! Shampoo wants to marry Ranma!" She happily puts her arms tightly around him and embraces him.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

-

Meanwhile, out on the streets, Thundon and Bob Fungus have just killed a passerby. The other people around them are struck with fear as they all know very well who they are. "A sad person he is…" says Thundon. "One who does not have knowledge does not deserve a place in the land of the living."

"Yes, he does not deserve a place in the world indeed," says Bob.

A random person whispers to one of the people in the crowd, "Why did they kill him…?"

"I think it was on a debate about whether Birdo is a male or female… The dead man replied female, but they insisted it's a male and then killed him…"

"That's just too cruel! Everyone knows that Birdo is female!"

Instantly after saying this, Bob turns to that man and fires his gun at the man's head, killing him. The crowd screams in fear and runs off. A few seconds later, several police cars come into the scene. "Poor fellows… They do not know who they are facing," says Thundon.

The policemen got down from the cars and point their guns at them. "You're under arrest! We will not allow you to go around and kill for dumb reasons!" Thundon pulls out a large saber and rushes towards the police cars. In a blink of an eye, all the police cars explode and the explosion consumes all the policemen.

Thundon sheathes his saber and walks back to Bob. "Let's go. We have a mission to accomplish."

-

Shampoo is leading the Smashers to her house. Ranma and Akane are also with them. "Why are going with them?" Akane asks Ranma.

"I want to know about this Darkling they speak about. What about you? Why must you follow me?"

"Um… Same reason, I guess.

They soon come to a small restaurant on the side of the street. The billboard above the entrance says _Cat Café_. "Grandma, I'm back!" says Shampoo when she steps into the restaurant.

"You're back, my daughter! I see that we have customers!" says Cologne, looking up from her newspaper. "Welcome!" When she sees Ranma, she says, "You're here too, son-in-law to be. Have you finally agreed on your engagement with Shampoo?"

Akane gives him an angry glare. "Is that what you're here for?"

"No! I never said I came here for that!"

Suddenly, a young man in a white robe jumps out from nowhere and embraces Ranma tightly. "Shampoo, my love! You're finally back! I've been waiting for centuries for your return!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU BLIND DUCK!" shouts Ranma angrily as he hits the young man, named Mousse, on the head and then shoves him off.

"I'll never understand what this is all about…" Parry thought to himself.

"Welcome, customers!" Cologne greets the Smashers warmly. "Please make your order!"

Fox says to her, "Actually, we're here to…"

Before he can finish, Samus interrupts, "Miso ramen, please!"

"You're hungry?" Fox asks her.

"Can't one eat during a mission?"

"Your choice…"

"I want ramen in vegetable soup!" says Falco.

"Ramen of mixed variety!" orders Dr. Mario.

"Yakisoba!" says Popo.

"I want the same as brothers!" says Nana.

"I'm not in the mood for eating," says Mewtwo.

"I want beef ramen and a dish of gyoza!" orders G&W.

Seeing that almost everyone ordered a food, Fox also makes an order. "I want fried noodle with ducks."

"Okay! I'll go cook them up!" says Cologne as she hops into the kitchen to start cooking.

After some waiting, all the foods are served to them. While they are all eating, Mewtwo starts a conversation with Cologne. "Grandmother, we have something important to ask you."

"Let me hear it."

"Have you or have you not heard of Darkling?"

"Why do you speak of the foul evil that terrorized the whole world thousand of years ago?"

Mewtwo explains to her their mission and the current situation. Cologne nods and says, "I see… So **_he_** has finally done it."

"Do you know who the king of Darkling is?"

"He is a foul demon who was once a threat to Japan about 500 years ago. He soon came to the idea about breaking the seal of the Dark Gate, a gate locked away in the Forbidden Realm."

"Wait a minute… Forbidden realm?" asks Mewtwo curiously. The other Smashers look up from eating their meals and Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Mousse listen with interest.

"Yes, it is an alternate dimension hidden somewhere high in the heavens," explains Cologne while pointing her staff to the ceiling. "That is where all those unfit to live in the world are sealed. That is also where the Hand Family sealed the Darkling, behind the Dark Gate." Everyone listens with even more interest as she speaks on. "The Hand Family fears that the Darkling may one day be freed from their prison, so they created the 26 Holy Weapons using their genes as the main ingredient."

"But why can the Darkling only be killed by the Holy Weapons?" asks Samus.

"The Darkling are of pure evil. They are the very incarnation of evil itself. The Hand Family is loyal followers of righteousness and holiness. They have not broken any of the world's justice laws. That is why they are the only ones that can destroy the Darkling. Of course, they fear that their clan may someday come to an end, and if Darkling break loose, who will stop them? They pulled off a bit of their genes and DNA and then created the Holy Weapons, so that whoever is worthy of it can use it to destroy the Darkling. You Smashers are trained by Master Hand, who comes from the Hand Family, so that is why you are all worthy of using the weapons; though I'm not sure about the parrot with you."

"He's just some stalker," says Falco. "He's nothing important."

"Hey! I may come into use at times!" says Parry.

"But who is the person that opened the Dark Gate?" asks Dr. Mario.

"The name of that demon has now become the King of Darkling because he opened the gate. His name was greatly hated and held with the lowest respect. He was thought to have died, but apparently, he's much more alive than we thought all these 500 years…"

Suddenly, an explosion blasts open the entrance and knocks down some of the chairs and tables! Falco's food even splat onto his face! "Who's there!" shouts Ranma angrily.

The smoke clears and they see Thundon and Bob Fungus standing outside. "You are the Smashers, I presume?" asks Thundon.

"And what if we say yes?" says Mewtwo.

Bob points his large gun at Mewtwo and says, "Then die."

-

Deep under the sea, a lone auto-controlled submarine is moving through the pitch black seafloor, scanning the area around itself. Not far away, a deep grumbling sound is heard and air bubbles float up towards the surface. The submarine immediately catches notice of this and swims near the place where the air bubbles emerged.

Back in the secret base, a navigator robot looks up from the computer monitor. "Lord Yamatoman, we picked up something on the radar!"

"Is it him?" asks Yamatoman.

"We're unsure of it yet. We'll investigate further.

Back in the sea, the submarine swims nearer and nearer to the source of the grumbling and air bubbles. When it got near enough, the sub begins scanning the 'seafloor'.

"The scanning shows that the object we picked up has signs of life!" says the navigator.

"How big is it?"

"Approximately 100 meters in height."

"Then it must be him!"

"It even shows signs of radiation running throughout the body!"

"Without doubt, it's him! What's the location?"

"About 1000 miles off the coast of Yokohama!"

"Then let's dispatch the Darkling!"

-

Back at Cat Café, the Smashers and the Ranma cast are standing face to face with the vicious killers of Foolurene. "Whose orders do you take that you want to kill us?" Samus asks them.

"We follow the order of Lord Yamamtoman," replies Bob. "He wants us to kill you because you will be a roadblock to his plans."

"What plans? We don't even know him!"

"The plan to destroy the Dark Reactor."

"Dark Reactor? I see, you are henchman of the Darkling King," says Falco. "I think YOU are the ones getting in our way."

"Speak as you want, but you cannot live to see another day," says Thundon, unsheathing his large saber.

Cologne hops in front of them and says, "You wicked people of Foolurene! You dare damage my restaurant and not feel ashamed about it! Why do you not use the door?"

"Because we have never trained to use the door; therefore, we do not know how to open a door."

"These guys are crazy!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

"But enough talk, you shall die this instant," says Thundon.

"I'll handle them myself," says Colgone, getting into fighting stance. "They will pay for what they have done to many people!"

"You better not, old granny," Falco tells her. "You can break your bones."

"No underestimate grandma!" Shampoo tells him. "She very strong!"

Bob points his gun at Cologne and pulls the trigger. Cologne reacted quickly and jumps up to avoid the shot, and then he lightly taps Bob's forehead with the tip of her staff. The light tap amazingly sends Bob flying backwards! Imagine the reaction of the Smashers when they see this! "She's strong!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

Thundon swings his saber at Cologne, but she avoids it and then throws a series of quick fury punches at Thundon. The fists move so fast that it gives an illusion that she has many hands! Thundon takes the beating and slowly move backwards until he falls onto his back. "Urgh… You're strong for an old woman…" he says. "But I'm afraid I have to get serious know." Thundon gets back up and rushes toward Cologne at a blinding speed. Cologne quickly brings up her staff in front of her and blocks the blow from Thundon's saber. As the two of them clash weapons together, Bob sneaks up behind Cologne and is about to pull his gun trigger when suddenly Mousse hops in front of him and blocks the bullets with a shield.

"It's not fair to fight one on two," says Mousse. He stretches out his right hand and several chains shoot out from his sleeve, and they all wrap around Bob. Mousse lifts Bob into the air using the chains and slams him back down onto the street with hard slam.

"UUUUUURRRGHHH!"

Cologne uses her staff to flip Thundon into the air and he drops back down on Bob. While the two are trying to get off each other, Cologne steps in front of them and says to herself, "Keep calm… They are now in deep panic. Keep calm…" Cologne begins twirling her staff in her hand, forming a large tornado out of it. The tornado picks up the two Fools and takes them high into the sky until they disappear out of sight.

"That should do it," says Cologne. The Smashers' jaws have all dropped open upon seeing the marvelous technique.

"Can someone this old be that powerful!" gasps Mewtwo.

"I can't believe an old woman can be this powerful!" exclaims Fox.

"See, I told you the hag will win," Ranma tells them.

-

Meanwhile, in the hidden base…

"The Darkling are ready," a robot says to Yamatoman.

"Good. Now sent them out to him," commands Yamatoman. "Do not fail."

"Yes sir!"

A large plane carrying a big capsule takes off from the base and high above the sea. When the plane reaches a specific spot above the sea, it lets go the capsule and drops it into the sea. The capsule sinks in the deepest part of the sea and breaks open, releasing more than a hundred Darkling…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I tell you the truth, you have not see the last of Thundon and Bob Fungus yet.


	29. Giant Monster Awakens

"**A giant beast, controlled by the villains, stomps through the city and causes massive destruction."**

-_ chapter 20, Feudal Smashers_

Sorry for the long wait. School work is getting up my nerves and I don't have time to write. So here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 29: The Giant Monster Awakens, Possessed by the Darkling!

* * *

**

Out on the sea not far from the harbor of Yokohama, a lone boat is floating there. On the boat is a single-parent family, consisting of father and son, and they both are fisherman. They have cast their net there for hours, and no fish is caught. "We've been fishing for hours, dad…" the son says to his father. "When will there be fish?"

"Fishing requires patience, my son," the father replies. "It is a way of training your patience."

Immediately after saying this, their sonar equipments start reacting. "It seems that a big fish is approaching," says the father. "Get ready to haul up the net!"

Suddenly, something emerges from the sea and carries the boat up high above it! The two fishermen scream their head out upon being taken into the air all of a sudden. Their boat cannot balance on top of the thing and plummets into the water below. Another fisherman at the harbor sees the thing that rose from the sea and screams in fear. "It's… it's…"

The thing lets out a loud and earth-shaking roar.

"GODZILLA!"

Everyone at the harbor screams and run for their life.

-_GMK theme plays_-

Godzilla swims toward dry land and walks onto it. He swings his tail at a nearby dock and smashes it into pieces. He continues moving forward and crushes the vehicles and buildings under his feet. His terrifying appearance alone has scared thousands of people who see him.

-

The appearance of Godzilla has been reported to the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF). "What! Godzilla has risen again!" gasps the general. "Quick! Dispatch all jets and battle tanks at once!"

At his command, all the war machines set off from their base and head for Godzilla, who is now trampling through the city of Yokohama. He carelessly smashes through the buildings and mercilessly crushes the poor citizens below his feet. The tanks and jets came and fire their weapons at him, but none of them annoyed the king of monsters at all.

A jet pilot reports back to the base, "Our attacks are not working against Godzilla."

"Hit harder!" replies the general. "Hit it from a correct angle and aim for wherever his weak spot might be!"

"Yes sir!"

The jets fire more missiles at Godzilla. The king of monsters is getting annoyed at those 'flies'. His dorsal spikes begin to emit purple light, he slowly opens his mouth and purple energy can be seen churning in his throat, and then he lets loose a large and powerful purple beam at the jets, blasting them into pieces. He looks down at the tanks and blasts them with the beam also.

"What!" exclaims the general, who is looking at the scene from the base. "How come his Heat Beam is purple? It was always blue in the past!"

"We have scanned him and found out some interesting thing," says the navigator. "If you look closely at his eye, it is glowing with a purple light."

"You're right!" replies the general. "His eyes are indeed purple! But how come?"

"And besides nuclear energy running throughout his body, we also detected another unknown energy inside him."

Suddenly, another soldier comes to the general and reports to him, "Sir, there are new threats in Yokohama besides Godzilla!"

"What is it?"

"Strange black creatures about the size of humans are appearing in great numbers and are killing whoever they see!"

"What!"

The creatures the soldier said are none of than the Darkling. When Godzilla have destroyed and left a certain area, Darkling appear all over that place and hunt down any survivors they see. There are also winged Darkling flying through the sky, attacking the jets that are annoying Godzilla. There are even some going for the tanks.

"From what we saw those creatures doing, we can assume that they are on Godzilla's side!" says the soldier.

"We must shoot them down!" commands the general.

"We have tried, but our weapons are not affecting them! Our tanks shot those creatures with missiles, but it didn't kill them at all!"

"How come this be!"

-

In the hidden base, Yamatoman and his henchmen watch Godzilla's attack through a TV screen happily. "Everything is going as planned," says Yamatoman. "Now let Godzilla go to Tokyo and kill them!"

"Who?" replies one of his henchmen.

"The Smashers, of course!"

-

In Tokyo, the news of Godzilla hasn't reached there yet. The Smashers are cleaning up Cat Café after Thundon and Bob Fungus had messed it up. "Why must we clean up this mess?" grumbles Falco while picking up debris. "We didn't even ruin the café!"

"We don't have Japanese currency, so we have to work to pay for what we have ordered," Samus, who is sweeping the floor, tells him.

"You should've thought of it earlier! And speaking, where's Mewtwo?"

"I think he went off somewhere alone," replies Dr. Mario while cleaning the windows.

"That Pokemon… How dare he escape without us…?"

"Get working!" Cologne shouts at them. "You'll have to make up for not being able to pay for your meals!"

"All right…" mumbles Falco as he gets back to work, but slips on the slippery floor that was just wiped by Nana.

-

Mewtwo is in a peaceful and quiet park, sitting alone on a bench. "So Master Hand is right. There are people more powerful than me in this world…

-

_FLASHBACK_

Mewtwo is standing on a tall rock, overlooking the view before him. "Nobody in this world can overcome me. I am the ultimate Pokemon! No… The most powerful being in the universe! Whoever dares challenge me, come out now!"

As soon as he says this, the ground bursts open and several large Pokemon appear. To name few, they are Rhydon, Tyranitar, Steelix, and a whole lot more.

"You will all fall before me!" says Mewtwo. He jumps to the group of Pokemon and begins fighting them. A Steelix charges at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo stops his movement just by pointing at him! He lifts up the Steelix using telekinesis and hurls him at the other Pokemon, knocking them all out. A Rhydon charges up to Mewtwo and tries to hit him with Horn Drill. Mewtwo floats up and flies over the Rhydon, then he fires a powerful beam from his eye and blasts the Rhydon. A giant Tyranitar sneaks up from behind and slams his fist down on Mewtwo, but the psychic Pokemon quickly teleports away just before the fist hits him. The Tyranitar sees Mewtwo appearing a few feet ahead of him, so he opens his mouth and charges up a powerful beam.

"Hyper Beam… One of the most powerful move to exist…" Mewtwo thought to himself. The Tyranitar fires the large colorful beam at Mewtwo. Mewtwo activates a psychic barrier to protect himself. When the beam hits the barrier, it bounces back to the Tyranitar! The beam hits the Tyranitar and blasts it off a cliff, making him plummet to his doom below.

"Nobody can defeat me," says Mewtwo. "I AM the strongest!"

"Do you really think so?" says a voice. "What right do you have to claim that you are the strongest?"

Mewtwo turns around and sees a giant white hand behind him. "Who are you?"

"I am Master Hand," the hand replies. "And I am not glad to hear you boasting about your strength with pride."

"It is fact that I am the strongest! You know nothing!"

"Yes, you are strong, but you do not have the right to call yourself the strongest."

"Shut your mouth! I will show you!" Mewtwo charges up Shadow Ball and launches it at Master Hand, but the hand simply swats the ball away like a fly! Mewtwo flies into the air and fires a psychic beam at MH, but the hand avoids it by flying into the air. MH closes into a fist and punches Mewtwo hard, sending the psychic Pokemon back onto the ground. Mewtwo gets up and growls angrily, and then he fires more energy beams at MH.

MH easily avoids all the beams and hits Mewtwo hard with one finger, and then he fires several bullets at the Pokemon. Mewtwo did not have time to avoid them, so the bullets hit him dead on, creating a large explosion. After the explosion dies down, Mewtwo steps out from the smoke, badly wounded. He coughs out some blood and says, "Impossible… You cannot defeat me!" He charges at MH to attack him, but the hand punches Mewtwo hard and knocks him out.

"Now you see?" MH tells him. "Do you truly think you are the strongest?"

"This cannot be… I'm supposed to be the strongest creature created…"

"To tell you the truth, I do not think I am the strongest being in this world."

"What?"

"Even though I defeated you, I still do not consider myself to be powerful. Yes, I'm strong, but not the strongest."

"What are you talking about?"

"In this world, there are many powerful people. I have traveled the world and saw it with my own eyes. Some of them have the power to destroy an entire continent. But still, one cannot prove that he or she is the strongest being in the world. That is merely an opinion. Nobody in this world is the ultimate and most perfect being."

Mewtwo just kept silent and thought over it.

"You should think over this yourself," says MH as he turns around to leave, but Mewtwo stops him.

"Please, take me with you. Teach me how to become the strongest!"

"You're still thinking about that?"

"I want to become more powerful! Even though I can't be the strongest, I want to be stronger than everyone else!"

"It's your choice," says MH, and then he flies off, followed by Mewtwo.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_-_

Mewtwo still sits on the bench, looking at the park scene to rest his mind. He sees several children playing, couples having a happy time, and a boy jogging around the park. Suddenly, he hears a scream, "Help! Somebody stop that thief!" Mewtwo sees that a thief has stolen an old woman's purse. When the thief runs near Mewtwo, he sticks out his finger and freezes the thief in place. He lifts the thief into the air and swings him around until all the stuffs in his pocket fall off, and then he slams him onto the ground.

The old woman and a police officer run up to Mewtwo and thank him. "You did a great job stopping that thief!" says the policeman. "You must be a psychic user!"

"You can say that."

"I really appreciate you for stopping the thief!" says the old woman with joy. "You must take this reward!" The old woman reaches into her purse and takes out 5000 yen. "Please take this as my gratitude!"

"You don't really have to," says Mewtwo. The old woman keeps on insisting that he should keep it, so he finally accepts it.

After the old woman and the police left, the boy who was jogging around the park walks up the bench Mewtwo is sitting and sits down next to him, panting and grasping for air, and then he starts a conversation with him. "I saw your telekinesis just now. That was pretty cool! I have never seen telekinesis in real life!"

"It's not an easy thing to learn. You'll be surprised, but I was born with it."

"You have psychic powers since you were born? Cool!"

"Yes, and it is at its maximum level. My psychic is the be-…" And then Mewtwo stops there, but then speaks on again. "My psychic is very powerful."

"Cool! People with great skills usually take a long time to learn!"

"But I'm different. Speaking of this, I saw you jogging around the park many times. Are you building up your body?"

"Yeah… I didn't really want to, but my wife-to-be is forcing me…"

"I take that you're engaged, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And at such a young age… I always wonder how married life is."

"I'm living like a married guy already… All I can say it's really tiring… She wants me to become the strongest, so she always forces me into insane trainings…"

"You should know… There is no such thing as the strongest."

"What do you mean?"

-

_-Godzilla March theme plays­-_

Godzilla had left Yokohama, which is pretty much in ruins. The king of monster stomps through the forest and hilly terrains, trampling over the trees and farmhouses. Every once in a while, he would let out a loud roar.

Punk, Pix, and Pork are sitting on top of a skyscraper somewhere in Tokyo, watching Godzilla from the distance.

"Godzilla is on his way here," says Pork.

"It's Yamatoman's plan all along," says Pix. "But isn't this method a bit too much?"

"Nothing is ever too much for a villain," Punk tells him. "To someone who wants to rule the world, this is one perfect way."

-

The other Smashers have finally cleaned up Cat Café. "You did a good job cleaning up the mess," Cologne tells them.

"Right…" says the Smashers, who are all dead tired.

"All right, you can go now. Be sure to bring the right currency next time!"

Suddenly, a helicopter is seen flying across the sky, making an announcement. "Everyone run and hide! Godzilla is seen on the northern exit of Tokyo! He will be here in about 30 minutes!"

"Godzilla!" gasp the Smashers.

"So the leviathan has awakened…" says Cologne.

"Isn't he the 100-meter tall monster who is the greatest threat of Japan?" says Fox.

"He is! Now we're done for! He is unstoppable!" cries Falco.

Nana runs to Cologne in fear and says, "Please help us! You're very strong, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't," replies Cologne, shaking her head sadly. "Godzilla is far more powerful than me. There is no way I can stop him. He is the greatest mistake we humans ever made."

"You're right," says Samus sadly. "He is the result of unchecked nuclear testing. Now we have to suffer the consequences of it…"

"Don't talk about these now!" shouts Falco in panic. "What do we do!"

"Maybe we can try blasting him with the holy weapons?" asks Parry.

"Will that work?" asks Popo.

"We'll have to try!"

"It may worth a try, but I doubt you'll succeed," says a voice from above. The Smashers look up to see who is speaking, and they see Punk sitting on the awning of Cat Café!

"PUNK!" shout the Smashers. Falco pulls out his gun and points at him. Dr. Mario takes out an operation knife and points it at him. Popo and Nana raise their hammer in a defensive position.

"Calm down. I didn't say I'm going to attack you."

"What do you want, servant of Ridley!" Samus shouts at him. "Are you here to destroy us?"

"And you should be running! Godzilla is coming!" Dr. Mario tells him.

"He's not coming after me anyway," says Punk. "His target is YOU!"

"WHAT!"

"You see, under the king of Darkling's command, we have possessed Godzilla with the Darkling."

"Wait a second… You work for the king of Darkling!" gasps Fox.

"Master Ridley does, and we're just following what he told us."

"You said Godzilla is possessed by Darkling!"

"Yes; and at least a few hundred."

The Smashers' jaws drop open upon hearing this.

"And I'm afraid the holy weapons won't do any good against him too. If you really want to stop him, then your only option is to destroy the Dark Reactor."

"And where do you suppose we find it?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Ask Yamatoman; he knows something about it. I'm sure you'll find him somewhere outside Tokyo."

"Why are you telling us these? Are you secretly helping us?" asks Fox.

Before he gets an answer, Punk hops off the awning and zips off at a fast speed. "And he didn't even answer me…" mumbles Fox.

"What do we do now?" asks Popo in panic. "Where do we find Yamatoman?"

"He says he lives outside Tokyo. Looks like we'll have to search for him," says Samus.

"Say, if Godzilla is coming after us, then do you think if we go outside the city, he will still follow us?" asks Parry.

"Why do you ask?" says Samus.

"Well, if he really does follow us, then he won't come into Tokyo and destroy it! That way no innocent people or buildings will be destroyed!"

"That's a great idea, Parry," Fox tells him. "It will keep this city safe, though we are putting ourselves in danger."

"You people are brave; willing to risk your lives to rescue an entire city." says Cologne. "I appreciate it, now go and wish you luck! Godzilla is nearing the city!"

"But where is Mewtwo?" says Falco.

"Nah, leave him alone. He'll know what happened by himself," says Samus.

-

"Yeah, I kinda agree with you," says the boy. "My grandfather also told me that. Even the strongest shaman cannot prove himself truly the strongest in the universe."

"But still, that doesn't mean we should stop ourselves from becoming strong. If we can't become the strongest, we can still try to be stronger than everyone else," explains Mewtwo.

The boy looks up into the sky and stares at the floating clouds. "How I wish I can lie down on those soft and fluffy-looking clouds. Won't it be extremely relaxing?"

"Clouds cannot be touched, and I know it."

"Of course I know clouds cannot be touched, but imagine if you can."

"Kids like you always have big imagination."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"By the way, you didn't tell me your name yet. I am Mewtwo."

"I am Yoh Asakura. It's good to know you!"

Suddenly, a helicopter appears over the sky. "Reporting! Godzilla is coming nearer and nearer to Tokyo! Everyone please run for your life!"

"Godzilla!" gasps Yoh.

"I've heard of him. Is he the one that people call King of Monsters?"

"It's him! He is invincible! We cannot defeat him! All we can do is run! I must go back and tell Anna!"

"Well, I have to tell my friends too!"

-

The other Smashers are running towards the exit of Tokyo. "Faster! We must let Godzilla see us and lure him away from the city!" says Fox.

Godzilla is just a few yards away from Tokyo. People are starting to run in fear and panicking.

The 3 Space Pirates watch them from atop a building. "What do they think they're doing? Running to confront Godzilla just like that?" asks Pork.

"They want to rescue the city," Punk tells him. "Bah, why risk your own life when you can just run away?"

To make a long story short, the Smashers got out the city border in time. They continue running until Godzilla is just a few feet before them. "Hey ugly!" shouts Falco. "Are you looking for us? Come get some!"

Godzilla looks down and sees Falco taunting him. Godzilla immediately knows that he is the one he must destroy. The Smashers run away from Godzilla and past him, so the monster turns around to follow them, and then moves further away from Tokyo.

That same helicopter made a report again. "Godzilla, for some strange reason, has turned away and left! We probably don't have to worry now!"

The general watches from the HQ. "Where is Godzilla going?"

Yamatoman also watches from his base. "Pretty smart, eh? Those Smashers are willing to risk their lives to protect Tokyo. Indeed, they have a heart of gold."

Mewtwo made it back to Cat Café and meets up with Cologne, but she tells him that the Smashers have gone outside Tokyo, in hope of luring Godzilla away. She also tells him that Godzilla is possessed by Darkling, and is told to destroy the Smashers.

"Gah! I'm late! I must find them quick!" thought Mewtwo.

Just as he turns around to run, he encounters the entire Tendo and both the Saotome families. "It's you, Mewtwo!" says Soun in panic. "Did you see that? Godzilla has left the city! I was crying in fear when he was about to come and destroy our precious home!"

"Don't worry! Me and my friends can defeat Godzilla!" says Mewtwo. "No matter how powerful he is, he will never be the MOST powerful creature in the world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The Godzilla I am using here has the same design as the one in Godzilla 2000. Yeah, I actually like the way he looks in that movie. And yes, that Yoh is the one from Shaman King.

I hope some of you still remember Punk, Pix, and Pork. They were in my previous SSBM stories, most notably _Feudal Smashers_. They are Space Pirates from the Metroid series, but I made up names for those three certain SP's.

Mewtwo seems OOC, right? This is my story and I can give him whatever personality I want!


	30. She is a Man

**Chapter 30: You Think She Is a Man? Samus vs. Thundon and Bob Fungus!

* * *

**

"You gotta be kidding me!" says Ranma. "No matter how powerful your psychic is, you cannot defeat Godzilla!"

"Even though I have confidence in my strength, I still tremble in fear at the thought of facing Godzilla!" admits Happosai.

"But what else can I do?" asks Mewtwo. "If we don't do something, he will kill everyone!"

"Godzilla is possessed by a hundred Darkling, and because he's also near invincible even in his normal state, the Holy Weapons will have a hard time scratching him," says Cologne. "But hope is not lost, for you can destroy the Dark Reactor to free Godzilla."

"That may be the only way," says Mewtwo, rubbing his chin. "But even I cannot sense the Dark Reactor anywhere."

"They said that a man named Yamatoman knows where it is, but I do not know who he is or where he lives, except somewhere outside Tokyo."

"Anyway, I'll catch up with my friends first!"

-

The other Smashers are battling Godzilla, but they are not showing any progress. Falco and Fox fires Godzilla with their holy beam guns, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt the king of monsters at all! "Why isn't it hurting him!" shouts Falco angrily. "Isn't he possessed by Darkling?"

"Godzilla is very powerful in his normal state, and getting possessed by 100 Darkling makes him even more powerful!" explains Fox. "That's why even our holy weapons will have a hard time hurting him!"

The Ice Climbers bravely run to Godzilla's leg and pounds it with their holy hammers. The impact is really hard, in fact, Godzilla actually yelps in pain when it hits! "We're making progress!" remarks Popo. "Let's keep doing this!"

But Godzilla lifts up his feet and shakes the Ice Climbers away. "YAAAAAAA!" screams the both of them.

Samus, now in her armor, climbs up the tallest tree she can find, and from the top, she fires the Hyper Beam at Godzilla's face. Even though the beam did make Godzilla cry in pain, it isn't weakening him at all. "Darn it!" she says with a disappointed look. "What can we do to hurt him?"

Godzilla opens his mouth and slowly charges up a Heat Beam. "RUN!" screams Falco. "He's gonna fire!"

The beam shoots out from the monster's mouth and hits the ground, creating a massive explosion. The explosion is so powerful that many of the nearby trees were either incinerated or blown away. The very tree Samus happen to be standing on gets uprooted and blown away, and she's still on top of it! "AHHHHH!"

As for the other Smashers, they are safe. Dr. Mario used his Heal Staff to create a powerful and indestructible force shield, protecting them all from the blast. "That was close… I can't believe that this staff's magical force shield can block such powerful blast!" says Dr. Mario. "But Samus didn't make it…"

"She must be dead!" cries Nana. "Nobody can survive a powerful blast like that!"

Falco eyes Godzilla angrily and says, "You will pay for killing a friend of ours!" He angrily charges at Godzilla and shoots him rapidly with his beam. Godzilla lifts up his leg and kicks Falco. He flies back and hits a rock hard, and then passes out on the ground.

Dr. Mario quickly runs to Falco and checks his body. "That kick gave him a massive internal damage!" Dr. Mario quickly taps him with the Heal Staff, making Falco glow in a bright and white light. After a few seconds, Falco gets back up and hops around, full of energy.

"Yeah! I'm back to life! Thanks to you, doc! Godzilla, here I come!"

"You shouldn't engage Godzilla at such close combat!" Dr. Mario warns him. "Even though my Heal Staff can heal all kind of injuries and revive the dead, it doesn't you should get yourself into all kinds of danger!" But Falco wasn't listening to him, he runs to Godzilla to attack him again.

Fox turns to Parry and says to him, "Parry, I have a job for you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Fly into the sky and look for any buildings outside of Tokyo! Look into the windows and see if you can find any suspicious people, and then come back and tell us! And in case you see Mewtwo, go tell him about it too!"

"So you want to search for Yamatoman? You can depend on me!" With this, Parry flies off into the sky.

It didn't take him along to find a house lying a few kilometers away from Godzilla's 'war ground'. He flies down to it and peeks into the window and sees what he is searching for! He sees a bunch of robots watching TV, and the program they're watching is the Smashers fighting Godzilla! "This is definitely Yamatoman's hideout!" he thought to himself. "I must go back and report to Fox!"

Parry takes off into the sky again, this time flying overhead the city of Tokyo. While flying, he sees a familiar person running around the street. He immediately recognizes that person. "It's Mewtwo!"

Sure enough, Mewtwo is speeding through the streets, looking for the exit. When he got near a building corner, a person appears from behind and crashes into him! Mewtwo falls onto the ground and gets back up. "Hey, you're Yoh!"

"It's you again, Mewtwo," says Yoh, getting back up from the ground. "I never thought I'd see you here." Just when he got back up, a bicycle appears from around the corner and knocks in down again. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Yoh…" says the boy, who is very short, on the bike. "I turned too fast…"

"Never mind, Manta… I shouldn't stop here too."

A girl in black dress and a red bandana over her head steps in from around the corner and sees Mewtwo, and then she asks, "You're the one Yoh told me, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a Holy Weapon, right?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because you're a pupil of Master Hand."

"You know Master Hand?"

"Yes, I met him when I was 10. He's probably the first person ever to acknowledge my itako skills."

**Note: Itako is a medium who talks to the spirits of the dead.**

"Wait, Anna… You know Master Hand, the last two members of the Royal Hand Family! Why didn't you tell us?" asks Manta in surprise.

Anna gives him a cold glare. "Why should I?"

"So what do you want from me?" Mewtwo asks her.

"You surely know that the Darkling are once again free from their prison," replies Anna. "And your job is to destroy the Dark Reactor."

"Yes."

"Now Godzilla is possessed by 100 Darkling and the only way to save him is to destroy the Dark Reactor, as he is way too powerful to be defeated by the Holy Weapons."

"But I don't know where the reactor is. That's the problem."

"Hey Mewtwo!" shouts a voice from above. Parry flies down from the sky and lands on Mewtwo's shoulder. "I found you at last!"

"Hey, Parry! Where are the others?"

"They're fighting Godzilla! But they don't seem to be standing a chance against him!"

"They are idiots to go and confront him face to face," says Anna with a cold tone.

"Hey, who's this gal? Her voice gives me the creeps…" says Parry.

"Just an old friend of Master Hand. And by the way, what brings you here?"

Parry explains all that Fox told him to Mewtwo. "And because I happen to see you, I decided to stop by and tell you about the situation."

"Good, now that you have found out Yamatoman's location, it'll make finding the reactor easier!" says Mewtwo. "Take me there!"

"Wait, we're going too," says Anna.

Yoh turns to her and asks, "Huh, Anna…? We have to go with him?"

"This is to repay for the kindness Master Hand showed me 3 years ago. Plus, you should go help Mewtwo as part of your training to become shaman king."

"Oh all right…" says Yoh with a sigh, knowing what will happen if he says no.

-

Somewhere in the forest outside of Tokyo, Samus is lying uncon… Wait, she's getting to her sense again. "Oh…" she moans. "Where am I?" She hears Godzilla's roar coming from the distant. "Guess I'm not far from them yet. That explosion really blasted off this tree!"

She stands back up and gets readies to move, when suddenly, someone called her. "Hey you!"

Samus turns around and, to her surprise, sees Thundon and Bob Fungus! "You two are still alive!"

Thundon turns to Bob and asks him, "He's one of the Smashers, right?"

"Yup, he sure is," replies Bob.

Thundon turns to Samus and unsheathes his large saber. "We will kill all Smashers! And that means you!"

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm a girl…" Samus corrects them.

"You don't look like a girl," says Bob.

"You sure don't look like, so we have decided that you're a man!" says Thundon.

"I'm a woman! You want proof!" Samus shouts at them. Thundon ignores her question and charges through her, slicing his saber through the side of her waist on the way! Samus grunts in pain and looks down to see that the armor at her waist level has a large gash in it, and blood is flowing out!

"Do not defy the gender that the creator gave you," says Thundon coldly.

Samus painfully stands up and says, "I never defied what gender the creator gave me… I am a woman!" Suddenly, Bob fires a shot from his gun and blasts Samus from the back. The blast sends her onto the ground and leaves her armor smoking.

"Ugh… How can your weapons do such terrifying damage…?" she grunts.

Thundon raises his saber into the air and says, "This sword is made from the finest element found only in Foolurene, the Idiotite. It is very sharp and can slice through almost anything."

"My gun's ammo is made from a radioactive element also found only in Foolurene—the Stupidium. It is a radioactive substance that is made into gun ammo, and it can burn anything!" explains Bob.

Thundon charges at Samus again and kicks her in the head (or helmet, if you prefer) hard, making her back flip into the air. While she is in air, Bob rushes over and slams his foot down on her visor, making a crack on it.

The two Fools continue to trash and beat Samus around, not giving her a chance to fight back. Her armor is almost malfunctioning, so she can't act properly. "Ugh… At this rate, I'm going to get killed…"

Bob points his gun at Samus and says, "Die now, you useless guy!"

"I'm a GIRL!" she shouts back angrily, and then she smashes her fist on Bob's belly, making him fall back and grunt in pain. Thundon lifts up his saber and brings it down directly on Samus's helmet! When the saber hits the helmet, it makes a loud crack, and the helmet splits open, revealing Samus's head.

Samus angrily grabs him by the collar and says, "Do you see now? I'M A GIRL!"

"You cannot help it that your facial appearance looks like a girl!" Thundon snaps back.

Enraged, Samus knees him in the stomach hard and kicks him away. Bob angrily points his gun at Samus, but she immediately turns around and fires the grapple beam at Bob! The grapple beam ties itself around his hand, and then she lifts him up into the air and slams his head against Thundon's head!

CLANG

That was the sound heard when both their heads impact together. Bob passes out on the ground, but not Thundon. "You evil fiend who defies your own gender! How dare you hurt me and my partner!"

Samus ignores what he said and jumps up above him, and smashes her fist down onto Thundon's head with full impact! The hit was so hard that a loud crack is heard, and then Thundon falls back onto the ground and stops moving.

Just as Bob gets back up, Samus turns to him and fires a missile at him. The missile hits Bob in the stomach and pushes him backwards until they both hit a tree, creating a large explosion.

Samus turns away from the explosion and murmurs to herself, "I am a… girl…" And then she steps off into the woods...

-

Parry succeeded in guiding Mewtwo, Yoh, Anna, and Manta to Yamatoman's hideout. "This is the one!" says Parry. "I'm sure of it!"

"Well, then let's go in and force it out of his mouth," says Mewtwo.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, this is the last time you'll see the Fools. They won't appear anymore in the story. And I hope you have a clear understanding of the fight scenes, because I really suck at those…


	31. Whereabouts

**Chapter 31: Battle for the Whereabouts of the Dark Reactor!

* * *

**

The robots of Yamatoman are watching TV, which is showing Godzilla beating up the Smashers. They are cheering for Godzilla with excitement when suddenly the door bursts open. They turn around to see Mewtwo, with Parry on his shoulder (and looking tough), standing at the busted entrance! "That's one of the Smashers!" gasps one of the robots. "I know him! How does he find us here?"

Mewtwo raises his hand and grasps the air, and the robots suddenly freeze in place and slowly levitate into the air!

"Wah! Let us down!" cries on them.

"So this is telekinesis!" exclaims Manta.

"Pretty cool, eh?" comments Yoh.

"Where is Yamatoman?" demands Mewtwo.

"We'll bring you to him if you let us down!"

Mewtwo opens his hand again and the robots drop onto the floor, piling on top of each other. "Bring me to him," says Mewtwo.

"That won't be necessary," says a voice. It is Yamatoman, who just entered this room that had spoken. "So you're Mewtwo, supposedly the most powerful of the Smashers."

"And I presume you're Yamatoman, right?"

"Yes. The only reason you've come here is to ask for the location of the Dark Reactor, right?"

"Is it not in your base?"

"Aye, sad to tell you, it is not in my base."

"Then where is it?"

"Do you expect me to give you the answer so easily? How about this, I will tell you where it is if you can defeat me."

"That is too easy." Mewtwo raises his hand to perform another cool psychic move, but suddenly, Yamatoman disappears from his sight! "What!" Then he spots someone lurking to him from the side and quickly flips into the air just as a spear thrusts forward to where he was standing. Mewtwo drops back onto the floor, on a safe spot, and says, "You're very fast!"

"A warrior is expected to be a strong fighter," says Yamatoman. "That is why Lord Wily made me look over the Dark Reactor of this place." Yamatoman charges at Mewtwo and begins jabbing his spear really fast, to the point where you see an illusion of many spears! Mewtwo was able to avoid it, of course.

Mewtwo cups his hands together and begins charging up a black energy ball, but is interrupted when Yamatoman fires a spearhead at him.

The other four (Parry is now on Anna's shoulder) watches from aside. "The way Yamatoman fights reminds me of Tao Ren!" says Yoh.

"He sure does! They both use spear-like weapons!" agrees Manta.

"Mewtwo will win for sure!" says Parry. "I tell you, he will!"

Some robots step up to them and say, "You think you have come here just to watch a show? You'll have to fight us! We, the Sniper Joes, will kill you!"

Manta freaks out and quickly hides behind Anna, but she kicks him away and says to Yoh, "Do what you have to do." Then she throws a katana blade at him.

Yoh catches the katana and then says, "Amidamaru, let's fight!"

Suddenly, a ghost-like samurai appears out of thin air and says, "I am always ready to fight besides you, Master Yoh!"

"A ghost!" exclaims Parry. "And he's calling Yoh his master!"

"They say animals have some sort of a sixth sense," says Anna. "That explains why you can see Amidamaru."

Yoh rises his hand into the air and shouts, "Amidamaru, spirit unity!" The ghost samurai turns into a ball of blue fire and places himself on Yoh's hand, who then 'pushes' it into his own body.

"Wha! The ghost just turned into a blue ball thingy and went inside his body!" exclaims Parry.

"Shut up," says Anna coldly. This made Parry fly away from her shoulder in fear and he lands on top of Manta, who is still knocked out cold from the kick earlier.

Yoh unsheathes the blade and charges at the Sniper Joes. With a single slash, he took out a good number of Joes. One of them fires its gun at him, but Yoh jumps into the air to avoid it and lands the sword on the Joe, cutting him in half from top to bottom.

"COOL!" shouts Parry at the top of his voice. Mewtwo and Yamatoman watch from aside with great interest. "So that's the power of a shaman…" Mewtwo thought to himself.

"That boy is no ordinary human…" Yamatoman thought to himself.

Yoh took out all the Joes who challenged him, but it's not over yet. A ball & chain thingy flies over to hit him, so he quickly uses his sword to block it, but the chain wraps itself around the sword!

"I got your sword now!" says a robot called Hammer Joe. "I'm going to kill you as a revenge for killing my friends!"

Yoh and Hammer Joe pull their weapons back and forth, trying to separate it. Unfortunately, Hammer Joe is stronger and pulls the chain back to him, dragging Yoh along. When he got near, HJ punches him in the chest and sends him into the air, but Yoh does a back flip in mid air and lands on his feet. Amidamaru appears behind him and says, "This is not good, Master Yoh! The enemy took the sword!"

Suddenly, Parry shoots himself at Hammer Joe while spinning rapidly like a drill. He impacts with Hammer Joe's eye and bores a hole in it. HJ screams in pain and drops his ball & chain, so Yoh quickly runs to it and gets his sword back, and then he slashes HJ into two. "Thanks, Parry!" Yoh thanks him.

"I'm glad to be a help!" says Parry happily.

While Yamatoman is still watching Yoh with interest, Mewtwo fires an energy beam at him. When the beam hits the unsuspecting Yamatoman, he freezes in place and can't move! "Wha! I lost my concentration on the fight! How can I!"

Mewtwo cups his hands together again to charge up a black energy. When fully charged, he fires the Shadow Ball at Yamatoman. Suddenly, a Darkling pops out from the floor in front of Yamatoman and takes the shot itself! The shot didn't kill the Darkling, of course. This Darkling looks different from the ones the Smashers encountered, for this one has spikes sticking out from its back and is a bit larger than the others too.

"Damn! The Darkling used itself as a shield!" says Mewtwo angrily.

Yamatoman is able to move again, and says, "You have great power, Mewtwo. Now let me show you what a Darkling can do!" He gestures to the Darkling, and the Darkling turns into a ball of purple flame and enters the spear! Yamatoman's spear flashes in a bright purple light and a purple aura of evilness surrounds it. "Behold, my spear is now has the power of the Beast Darkling, whose power is equivalent to 5 Soldier Darkling!"

Yoh gasps in awe. "That's the same as Over Soul!"

"It sure is," says Anna.

**Note: In the dub, it is called Soul Control.**

Yamatoman turns to them. "Sure, it's similar to Over Soul, but its powers are different. Anything possessed by the Darkling can only be destroyed by the holy weapons!"

Mewtwo got out his Psychic Spoon out of nowhere. "And that's what I happen to have."

The two of them charge at each other and clash their weapons together. Yamatoman thrusts his spear forward at Mewtwo, who uses the spoon to block the hit. Both their skills, to say, are actually very good, as neither side seems to be gaining an advantage. Yamatoman backs off from Mewtwo and hurls his spear at Mewtwo. Because of the Darkling inside it, the spear shot forward with an aura of evil around it. Mewtwo easily dodged it by stepping aside. But unknown to him, the spear turns around by itself and makes another attempt to hit Mewtwo. Once again, he is able to dodge it, but when the spear whizzed pass him, it made a small cut on his cheek. "How does the spear come back?" gasps Mewtwo.

"Because the spear is possessed, and the Darkling is now controlling it," explains Yamatoman. "You can consider the spear to a life of its own."

Mewtwo charges forward without hesitating and clash weapons with Yamatoman again. As they trade blows with each other, Yamatoman's spear starts to glow and bursts out a purple light, knocking Mewtwo backwards! "What happened!" he exclaims.

"Must I always explain?" says Yamatoman, looking quite annoyed. "The spear is now under the control of the Darkling, and it can do what normal spears cannot!" Then he turns to the others who are standing on the other side of the room. "Are you planning to stand there and do nothing?"

"It's not like I don't want to help," answers Yoh. "If it's Darkling-related, then I can't do anything about it."

"You took down my men just now, so you proved yourself useful, and so does the parrot." Yamatoman turns to Anna (Manta is still down). "But you're just standing there doing nothing."

"So what's about it?" says Anna coldly.

All of a sudden, Yamatoman charges at her in a blink of an eye. Before Anna can react, she feels something sharp hit her stomach. Manta got conscious again and gets back up, but then sees a horrible sight—Yamatoman stabbed his spear right through Anna's stomach! So Manta fainted upon seeing the horrible sight. Mewtwo's eye widens and Parry's beak drops in shock. As for Yoh…

After Yamatoman pulled the spear out of her, she spat out blood and collapse onto her knees.

"ANNNNNNNNAAAAAA!" screams Yoh. He runs to her and lifts her up. "Anna! Speak to me! Say something!"

"Yoh… I... ugh…" she grunts.

"Please don't die! I can't live without you!" Yoh's eyes begin to fill with tears. He pulls her to close to him and hugs her tight. "Please don't die!"

"The weakest one in a fight should always die first," says Yamatoman. "If she was more useful, then this would never have happened."

Yoh grits his teeth and clenches his fists in anger. He stands up and gives Yamatoman the meanest glare ever. "I… will… NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Yamatoman shows no fear at all. "Anger and thought of revenge run through your mind. It is a good kind of condition for Darkling to possess."

Yoh raises his hand and shouts, "Amidamaru, Over Soul!"

"Yes, Master Yoh! We shall avenge for Anna!" replies the ghost samurai as he turns into a ball of blue flame and places himself on Yoh's hand. This time, Yoh puts the spirit into his katana blade instead. The blade glows with a bright blue aura and some kind of a strange red armor forms around its handle.

"So that is Over Soul…" says Yamatoman with a hint of interest.

"I will kill you!" shouts Yoh angrily as he charges at Yamatoman.

"Don't forget, you cannot destroy a Darkling with that thing," says Yamatoman. He raises his spear in front of him and blocks the blow Yoh delivers to him. Yoh continues to clash his sword against Yamatoman's spear, but it is as he said; nothing can destroy the spear as it is possessed by a Darkling.

"Do you have enough of this?" asks Yamatoman.

"I won't stop until I kill you!" Yoh shouts back.

"You cannot defeat me!" A burst of energy surrounds the spear and knocks Yoh backwards onto the floor. "I told you. You cannot destroy a Darkling with that weapon!"

Then Yamatoman senses Mewtwo charging at him from behind, so he quickly turns around and uses his spear to block Mewtwo's spoon strike. "You still want to try some? You cannot defeat me! That is why Lord Wily chose me as his strongest fighter!"

"I do not care what you said, I will defeat you!" says Mewtwo as he presses the spoon against the spear. "What right do you have to say that you're the strongest fighter?" Then these thoughts came to Mewtwo.

-

"_I want to become more powerful! Even though I can't be the strongest, I want to be stronger than everyone else!"_

_-_

Mewtwo yells out loud for some reason and presses the spoon down hard. To Yamatoman's surprise, the spoon cleaves through the spear and shatters it! Yamatoman lets go the broken spear and the Darkling emerges from the spear, roaring aloud. Mewtwo quickly turns to the Darkling and strikes it down with a single but powerful blow from the spoon. The Darkling screams and falls onto the floor, and then disappears.

"How dare you destroy my favorite spear!" says Yamatoman angrily. Suddenly, Yoh appears in front of him and brings his sword down on him at tremendous speed.

"How is… this… possible…? I'm… defeated…!" grunts Yamatoman painfully.

"Tell me the location of the dark reactor!" demands Mewtwo angrily.

"A warrior… keeps… his words… The forest… where it sits all alone… in the middle… of the wa…" Before he can finish his line, Yamatoman breaks apart into two and stops working.

"Great… Now we'll never know where it is!" says Parry, frustrated.

"At least we know it's in the forest," says Mewtwo.

Yoh walks back to Anna, who is lying on the floor. A medium-sized hole is on her waist level and you can clearly see the floor she's lying on by looking through it. Yoh crouches down by her and slowly lifts up her head. "Anna… Please don't die…"

Anna slowly opens her eyes. "Yoh… My future husband… I'm afraid I can't… live to see the day you become shaman king…"

"Don't say that! I believe you can survive! You will for sure!"

"It's not long for me… now… Not long…

"No! Please don't die!" Tears begin to drop out from his eyes again.

Manta has come to his sense and is shocked to see Anna at her current state. "Anna! What happened to you!"

"How sad…" says Parry, who is starting to cry. "Imagine losing your love one… I don't even have a mate yet…"

Mewtwo rubs his chin and thinks for a while, and then says, "Maybe there's still hope!"

-

Back in the forest, a powerful explosion rocks the entire place. The Smashers scream and are flung into the air from the explosion. Godzilla roars and slams his tail down on Fox, smashing him onto the forest soil. He kicks a dead log into Nana, crushing her underneath it. He raises his foot and kicks Falco hard in the guts, sending him back onto a rock (the same one). He bends down a bit and swipes his claws at Dr. Mario, flinging the doctor into the air and back onto the ground with a hard thud.

Unknown to them, the 3 Space Pirates watch them from a tall tree, safe from Godzilla. "Looks like they're really getting it this time!" says Pix with excitement.

"Godzilla is so powerful!" exclaims Pork.

"I thought they could do better than this," says Punk.

-

Samus is still walking alone through the forest. The gash on her waist hurts a lot and she can't walk properly. "Ugh… This pain cannot stop me! I must get back to the others!"

Suddenly, someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around immediately and points her arm cannon at the person.

"Hey! Don't shoot me!" says the person who tapped her. "I didn't mean harm!"

Samus immediately knows that he's the boy who asked for directions back in chapter 27. "It's you! I thought you fell off the cliff!"

"That fall was nothing!" says the boy with pride. "I have trained my body to the extreme and my skin is like iron!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Can you tell me where Tokyo is?"

"I think it's in that direction," says Samus, pointing to a certain direction. "But it's very dangerous there at the moment."

"Nah, nothing is too dangerous for me!"

"You better believe me…"

"By the way, do you have time?"

"What?" asks Samus, thinking that he's asking her for a date.

"The suit you're wearing seems to imply that you're a mechanist of some sorts."

"Well, you can say that. I'm pretty good at fixing large machines and gadgets. Why'd you ask?"

"I just spotted something large and mechanical over there, and I don't know what it is. Can you come and take a look?"

Samus nods and follows the boy as he leads her through the forest. After a bit of walking, they came to a large lake. The boy points to a small island in the middle of the lake. "That's the one I'm talking about."

Samus's eyes widen and exclaims, "That's the Dark Reactor!" Sure enough, the reactor is on the island which is in the middle of the lake. Therefore, what Yamatoman said just before he died was true; the reactor is sitting on an island in the middle of the water, and by water, he means lake.

Samus switches her arm cannon to Hyper Beam and fires a large colorful beam at it. When the beam hits the reactor, it flashes brightly and explodes. Samus and the boy put their arms over their eyes to avoid getting blinded by the flash.

-

Godzilla begins to behave strangely. He starts roaring painfully and shakes his body like mad. "What's wrong with him?" wonders Fox.

To everyone's surprise, Darkling start to emerge from Godzilla's body; each of them screaming with pain and agony, and then they disappear. The 3 Pirates watch in shock while the Smashers watch with joy, knowing that the Dark Reactor must have been destroyed.

After the last Darkling came out, Godzilla lets out one last roar and collapse onto the ground with a hard thud.

"The Darkling left him…" says Falco.

"The Dark Reactor is destroyed for sure!" says Fox. Then the Smashers jump up and shout with joy. "YIPPEEEEE!"

"What the heck happened!" exclaims Pork. "The Darkling came out of Godzilla!"

"The Dark Reactor is destroyed!" gasps Pix. "Since when!"

"This is incredible…" says Punk. "So one of them have found the reactor and destroyed it…"

-

"What did you do that for!" the boy asks Samus.

"It is part of my mission to destroy that," she replies. "Have you heard of the Darkling?"

"No."

"Never mind… That thing is bad for the society and it needs to be destroyed."

"I never knew that…"

"I should thank you for finding it! What's your name?"

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"That's a good name. Thanks!" And then Samus turns around and walks off.

"This is strange… There are many things in the world I don't know…" says Ryoga, but he shrugs the thought off his mind and continues his 'journey'. He took the wrong turn and falls into the lake, and a black piglet emerges from where he dropped in.

-

Samus made it back to the other Smashers and is glad to see Godzilla lying unconsciously on the floor.

As Dr. Mario uses the Heal Staff to heal everyone's wounds, they hear footsteps coming towards them. After a few seconds, they see Parry, Mewtwo, and three other people unknown to them coming towards them. "Hey guys!" shouts Parry.

When they got there, Manta got surprised by the sight of Godzilla lying there. "Wow! You guys defeated this monster!"

"Yeah, I did!" says Falco with pride.

Popo jumps up and hammers his head. "You're not the only one! In fact, we did nothing at all! It was Samus who destroyed the reactor!"

"Who are those people with you, Mewtwo?" asks Nana, pointing to those three.

"They are Master Hand's old friends," replies Mewtwo.

"Wow, he sure has lots of friends."

Mewtwo turns to Dr. Mario. "Doc, we need your Heal Staff."

"Why?"

Yoh, carrying Anna on his hands, walks up to him and begs, "Please! Heal my fiancée! I can't live without her!"

"Calm down, kid. I'll help her! Now place her on the ground."

Yoh slowly places Anna onto the ground and Dr. Mario checks her body (nothing perverted). "Hmmm… Her pulse is weak… I'm afraid she can't live any longer…"

"Please help her! I'll pay you all I can!"

"Calm down! I am going to help her!" Dr. Mario gently taps the tip of the staff on Anna's body. A bright white aura surrounds her, and after a few seconds, it fades away. To Yoh's surprise, the hole on her stomach disappeared! Anna slowly opens her eyes…

"Anna!" shouts Yoh with joy as he embraces her tightly. Anna doesn't know what to say. She thought she is surely dead, but now she's feeling better than ever! Instead of pushing Yoh away, she hugs him back.

"Wow! That is cool!" exclaims Manta. "The holy weapons can do such amazing things!"

Parry begins to cry again. "Oh… The joy of seeing your love one coming back to life again! Imagine how happy that is! I don't even have a mate yet…"

Suddenly, a loud roar startles them all. They all turn to see Godzilla and, to everyone's surprise, he slowly gets back up! Godzilla stood back up and looks around in confusion. The last thing he knew is he was resting peacefully under the sea, but now he's standing in the forest! Godzilla lets out a roar and walks towards the direction of the sea.

"He's still alive…" says Falco. "Now that's why they call him GODzilla."

"You guys are really good," says a voice.

The Smashers recognize that voice and look up a tree and see Punk standing on a branch! "You again!"

"I've never thought you could free Godzilla from the Darkling!" says Punk. "You people are indeed strong, but can you defeat the king of Darkling?"

"We can defeat anyone!" says Falco.

"Well, let us wait until then." Punk turns around to leave, but he says on last thing. "Fox, I'm sure you'll know who the king is."

"Who?" asks Fox. Punk didn't reply; he just jumps off from branch to branch in a very fast speed.

"I know who the king of Darkling is?" wonders Fox.

-

And so, the Smashers returned to the warp star and says farewell to the Nerima Wrecking Crew (Ranma ½ cast), Yoh, Anna, and Manta. Of course, not all of them can see Amidamaru. Even if one of them can see, he/she doesn't know he's a ghost and wouldn't mind about it either.

"You are indeed worthy of the chosen ones," Cologne says to the Smashers. "You are the only ones who can destroy the king of Darkling!"

"And just who is the king of Darkling?" asks Fox.

"He is the vilest of all demons. He is none other than…" She tells them his identity.

"What! Him…!" gasps Fox.

"You know him?" Popo asks Fox.

"We must go back and tell everyone fast!" says Fox. "We must!"

So the Smashers hop onto the warp star and zooms off into the sky. Their friends wave good-bye to them from below. When the Smashers flew high into the sky, they can see Godzilla walking into the sea.

"Well, it sure is an interesting day," says Soun. "Now let's go back to our daily lives!"

"Now I can continue my underwear raiding!" says Happosai with joy, and then he jumps away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma shouts at him angrily, and then begins chasing him.

"Let's go back to the restaurant, Shampoo," Cologne says to her great-granddaughter as she hops off on her walking stick. "There are customers waiting."

"Yes, grandma!" says Shampoo happily as she follows her.

"Wait for me, my love!" says Mousse as he follows her, but Shampoo splashes a bucket of water at him, turning him into his duck form.

Anna turns around to leave. "It's back to our home. Let's continue your training, Yoh."

"Oh boy…" says Yoh with a depressed face. "When can I get out of this mess…?" When Anna approached him, she grabs hold of his hand, not in a threatening way, but in a soft and kind way. "This just isn't like her…" thought Yoh. He can see her face smiling quite happily instead of the usual stern and cold-looking face.

"Their relationship seems to have developed," Amidamaru says to Manta. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I know that. But trust me, it's gonna go back to how it is a few days later."

Godzilla lets out one last roar before he disappears into the ocean depths…

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!

* * *

**

"So… Six of the nine Dark Reactor are down," says a person who I'm not gonna reveal until next chapter. "They are more powerful than I thought…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, how do you like it? This Tokyo arc took me a while to come up with, so hope you appreciate it! Sorry if I'm too rude to Anna. I don't hate her, but I just had an urge to do that… And I support Yoh & Anna pairing! It's official, so don't deny it! And rejoice that Godzilla is still alive, yeah!

You're gonna get excited over this, because I'm going to reveal the true identity of the king of Darkling in the next chapter! Ha! Can't wait for it, right? I promise it'll come very soon! You'll be in for a big surprise! Let me give you a hint, the king also appeared in one of my older stories!


	32. King's True Identity

Here it is! The king will now reveal himself!

**Chapter 32: The King's True Identity Revealed! A New Team is Formed!

* * *

**

All the Smashers have returned to Final Destination and are sharing each other's story.

"We found out that Darkling can possess non-living things also!" says Marth. "Shredder's sword is possessed by one!"

"Now that you said it, when we enter Boogie's castle, the furniture attacked us! It's without doubt possessed by Darkling!" Bowser speaks up next.

"Yes, Yamatoman has his spear possessed by a Darkling too," mentions Mewtwo. "It looks like Darkling can possess more than just living things."

Falco is on the other end of FD, teaching Parry some fighting techniques. "So you've put your Drill Attack to use, eh? I shall teach you something new."

"Teach me!" begs the parrot.

"Okay, then I shall teach you how to swipe with your talons!"

"Cool!"

Pichu walks up to Crazy Hand and asks him, "Crazy Hand, how many kind of Darkling are there?"

"You want to know?" replies the hand. "Well, there are many kinds. The ones you've met so far are the weakest Soldier Darkling. There are a lot more powerful ones, like the Tyrant Darkling. It is very powerful and hard to kill."

"And what's the strongest?"

CH mood turns dark and speaks in a scary voice, "Do you want to know?"

"Um… Never mind…"

"The Diablo Darkling."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it!"

Fox immediately spoke up, "Everyone! I have something to say! I found out who the king of Darkling is!"

"Who?" ask the others in curiosity.

-

In a dark place known as the Forbidden Realm…

Dr. Wily paces around the floor, looking disappointed. "How can Yamatoman fail? I thought he was supposed to be my finest robot! He has more honor than that loud mouth Bass!"

Suddenly, a little girl fades into existence, and her sudden appearance frightens Dr. Wily. "Wha! Don't scare me like that! Knock before you come in!"

The girl wears a white dress and has white hair. She holds a mirror in her hand and her face shows absolutely know expressions whatsoever. "The king calls you."

"The king wants to see me? Fine, take me there."

-

In another area, three people are standing in front of what looks like a throne.

"What has the king called us here for?" asks Ridley.

"You know that 6 Dark Reactors are down, right?" Orochimaru tells him. "This is something serious, so the king wants to have a meeting with us about what to do next."

"The Smashers are getting stronger by the moment… But no matter how strong they are, they'll never defeat me!"

"There you go again, boasting about your strength all the time!" says Crocodile. "Don't forget you cannot defeat me!

"You take that back! I can defeat you as long as I have this!" Ridley holds up a medium-sized jewel in his hand. "With the Jewel of Power, I can command the power of water to drown you, sand brain!"

"You're always relying on that thing," says Orochimaru. "So I conclude you're a weakling if you don't have that."

Ridley gives Orochimaru an angry glare. "You dare call me weak!" He opens his mouth and shoots a stream of fire. Orochimaru jumps into the air to avoid the flame and then throws a kunai at Ridley, who uses his tail to knock it away.

"You dare attack me without thinking? I should learn to control your temper!" says Orochimaru.

"I do not need you to teach me!" Ridley snaps back. The both of them got into offensive position.

Crocodile looks at the both of them with interest. "So you guys wanna duke it out, eh? Looks like you wouldn't mind if I join the fun." So the three of them jumps at each other and got into a chaotic battle. All three of them are equally strong, so no one really got a chance to hit each other.

Dr. Wily and that little girl got into the room. When he saw the fight, Dr. Wily says, "Did I come here just to see the three of you hot-headed freaks fight?"

"Why do you fight before the king?" says the girl. "Show your respect."

From the fight, Ridley shouts out, "Then where is the king!"

Suddenly, a loud voice booms into the room. "HERE!" Immediately after the voice, a large purple thunderbolt drops down in between those three, blasting them away in different directions, but they all are able to land on their feet. After the thunderbolt hit the ground, a thick purple smoke fills up in front of the throne. When the smoke clears, a man is seen sitting on the throne. The man has long black hair. He wears a purple kimono that looks rather futuristic. Protruding out of his shoulders and his back are large bone-like structures. The freakiest thing of all is that he has a large purple starry eyeball in front of his chest!

"Sorry for the wait. Here I am! I am the king of Darkling, Naraku!" says the man.

"Yeah, we know that already," says Ridley. "Why do you call us?"

"As you know, 6 of the reactors have been destroyed, so only 3 are left," explains Naraku.

"What are we going to do about it?" asks Crocodile. "If this keeps going on, then there won't be any place for Darkling to invade left!"

"That won't be a problem, because Black Wing is almost finished. When that is completed, then the Dark Reactors won't be entirely necessary. Their use is only to spread Darkling faster and easier, but with the Black Wing, I can do it faster also."

"Then how about the last three reactor?" asks Dr. Wily.

"Well, why don't you continue to protect it? It'll even be better when the Black Wing is complete and there are still reactors around. Things will go better that way!"

"So we should still continue to protect them?"

"Right, I want you, Crocodile, and Orochimaru to go protect the remaining three reactors."

"How about me?" asks Ridley.

"You stay here and guard the realm, in case any unintended people comes in."

"Man, I can't wait to fight those Smashers!"

"Don't worry, Ridley. They will eventually come here, and you'll get your chance. And to tell you, after Black Wing is complete, I plan to set loose Diablo Darkling."

"Diablo Darkling!" gasps Orochimaru. "The most powerful and most evil of all Darkling!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"The Diablo's aura is so evil that anyone who goes near him will instantly be incinerated!"

"But don't worry, my evil aura is almost as evil as him, so it won't harm me at least. Don't worry, for I will also make sure you all are safe before him too!"

"So King Naraku, you're planning to unleash your plans at last, right?" asks Crocodile.

"Yes, and I'm very excited to do it. I've been waiting for 500 years, and now it's almost coming true! Technology has greatly increased, and I have made good use of it. This time, no annoying half-dog demon is going to stop me!"

"And what about Master Hand?" asks Ridley. "Didn't he came some time ago and attacked us?"

"That hand is being taken care of at the moment," explains Naraku. "Kanna!"

The little girl, known as Kanna, walks up to Naraku and shows him her mirror. In the mirror, you see Master Hand bind by several black chains and unable to move.

"No matter how hard he struggles, he cannot do anything about it," says Naraku.

-

Back on FD…

"So it's Naraku who's behind everything," says Fox.

"That demon… He's still alive after these 500 years!" gasps Roy.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha and his friends killed him already?" says Pichu. "What happened to them?"

"We know who our enemy is now, and we mustn't let our guard down! We know he's a terrible foe!" says Ganondorf.

"Yes, he indeed-a eez a tough-a one!" says Mario. "We should-a kill him back then!"

"I've never thought that we will be facing him again…" says Ness.

"I don't care how strong he is, this time we will destroy him for sure!" says Link.

"So Naraku was the evil dude you met when Ridley sent you guys to 500 years in the past?" asks Yoshi.

"Yes," Mario tells him. "And afta hearing all da wicked things he had-a done, we really grown-a to hate him! Now he's da king o Darkling!"

After much discussion and chatting, they've come up with a new team.

Team 1: Samus, Pikachu, Luigi, Mario, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Fox, Falco, Yoshi

Team 2: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Kirby, Popo, Nana, Bowser, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong

Team 3: Marth, Roy, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Ness, Captain Falcon, Parry, Peach, Game & Watch

"Well, that's a nice team!" remarks CH. "At least it's what I think."

"I want to be with Peach!" complains Bowser.

CH responds by taping his mouth with a… tape. "Okay, let's see the destinations!"

Three wire frame people step in with a billboard in their hands.

Wily's Super Fun Land

Fire Country

Digital Desert

"So Team 1 goes to Wily's Land and you know the rest!" says CH.

"Super Fun Land? Sounds like an amusement park!" says Yoshi.

"Yeah, it's an amusement park!" says CH. "But reports of Darkling are spotted there, so you better watch out!"

"Hey, isn't Digital Desert a desert where Digimon live?" asks CF.

"It sure is! And Darkling are also spotted there."

"Well, let's get this started!" says Link. "I can't wait to kick more Darkling!"

And so, they all got onto their Warp Stars and zoom off.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The world may not sound pleasing to you. We will be going to Wily's Super Fun Land first. My plot is that Dr. Wily 'turned' good and built an amusement park, that is government approved, for everyone to enjoy, but of course, he's actually evil all along! And yes, Crocodile will be in charge of Digital Desert. I never planned for him to be in Arabasta, because if he's there, then the Straw Hat Pirates will surely come and take the spotlight. I also want Digimon to have a role, and because Crocodile has the power of sand, I chose a desert where Digimon live.

And are you surprised it's Naraku from Inuyasha series? Yep, I have planned for him to be the king of Darkling all along! No, it's not random; everything will be explained later in the story.


	33. Wily's Super Fun Land

**Team 1: Samus, Pikachu, Luigi, Mario, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Fox, Falco, Yoshi

* * *

**

**WORLD NAME:**

**WILY'S SUPER FUN LAND**

**Chapter 33: Wily's Super Fun Land! A Truly Fun and Amusing Place?

* * *

**

In a normal-looking city…

A warp star comes falling through the sky and…

Ha! Got you fooled right? You thought it was gonna crash? No, It didn't! In fact, it landed perfectly on the ground!

"Finally, a good landing!" says Samus happily.

"I thought I was gonna bend my bones again," says Luigi.

Jigglypuff looks around. "This no look like amusement park."

"Of course it isn't," Falco tells her. "We'll have to get to the park by ourselves! And speaking, where is this place?"

"It's Robot City," says Fox. "It is very well known for robots that look a lot like humans and have an AI like one! Just look over there!" He points to a robotic traffic police who is guiding the traffic.

Yoshi says, "Wait… If this city has only robots, then that means…" His is immediately struck with horror. "THEN ALL THERE IS TO EAT ARE GAS AND PETROLEUM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down! There are humans also!" says Pikachu, pointing to the playground where little children are playing.

"Phew… What a relief!"

"How do we get-a to da park?" asks Mario.

"We'll ask some passerby," suggests Samus. A boy and a girl happen to walk by them, and in their hands are some grocery bags. Samus stops them and asks, "Excuse me, do you two know where we can find Wily's Super Fun Land?"

"Oh yes!" replies the boy. "You'll have to ride bus number 101 and it'll take you there."

"The bus passes by here," says the girl. "So you'll just have to wait."

"Thanks for the direction," Samus thanks them.

"But I tell you, I don't really trust the safety of that place," continues the boy.

"What's wrong?" asks Young Link.

Before the boy can reply, an explosion occurs on the other side of the street, from a building. The explosion clears and a large muscular robot steps out, with moneybags in his hand.

"Somebody stop the thief!" shouts some random passerby.

"Looks like my job!" says the boy as then he hands his grocery bags to the girl. "You take it, Roll!"

"Go, Rock! Go save the day!" the girl cheers on him as she takes the bag from him. But before the boy even crosses the street, a large spotted egg rolls pass him and across it.

"What?"

The egg hits the large robot in the leg, making it collapse to the ground. Yoshi pops out of the egg and stands in front of the robot. "Pesky dinosaur!" curses the robot angrily. "How dare you mess with the great Robo-Bandit!" But Yoshi isn't listening to him; instead, he runs to a nearby ice-cream stand and buys an ice-cream.

The robot is angry and is about to pound Yoshi, but before he can act, Falco bashes into the robot hard using Fire Bird, knocking it onto the ground. The robot gets back up and glares at Falco, who shoots his eyes with his laser gun. The robot covers his eyes and screams in pain, "I'm blind!" Falco jumps up to his head and delivers several kicks and punches until the robot's jaw breaks. The robot collapses onto the ground and passes out.

The boy, who was going to save the day, simply stands there with a look of awe in his face, so does the girl.

A couple of robotic policeman come running to Falco and thanks him. "You guys sure got that villain down!"

"True!" says Falco with pride. "Nobody can beat me when it comes to catching a prey!"

A large police truck comes and the policemen load the robot into the truck, and then it drives off. Falco and Yoshi returns to the other side of the street, where the others are waiting. "Did you cross the street to get the thief or to buy ice-cream?" Pikachu asks Yoshi, who is enjoying his ice-cream.

"Wow… You guys know how to fight!" says the boy. "I was going to take him down myself, but you beat me to it!"

"Oh, you were gonna get him yourself? What can you do?" asks Falco.

"Don't underestimate my brother Rock!" says the girl. "He's the most well known robot in this place! He is known to everyone by Megaman the Blue Bomber!"

"You're a robot?" asks Luigi. "Sure don't look like one…"

"Yeah, I look every way like a human when in this form," says Rock (or Megaman, if you prefer). "When in battle, I switch to my other form. My sister Roll is also a robot."

"She's a robot too?" asks Young Link in surprise. "And she was so lovely…"

"Anyway, you guys were saying you want to go to Wily's Super Fun Land, right?" asks Rock.

"Yes, and you said it's dangerous there," says Fox. "Why?"

"The owner of that park is Dr. Wily, and he's the most dangerous man in this city. Recently, he claimed to have become good and built a large amusement park. The government even approves it!"

"Are there any bad reports and news from there lately?" asks Samus.

"There haven't been any at the moment, so everyone assumes that the park is a safe place."

"We'll still go there anyway," says Samus. "We have something important to accomplish."

"What's that?"

Samus tells him about the Darkling and all. "I can't say I know what Darklings are," replies Rock. "I've never heard of them."

"So do I," says Roll.

"There is no 's' in Darkling, even if it's plural form," Luigi corrects Rock.

"Anyway, we'll just go and handle everything by ourselves," says Fox. "Thanks for giving us information anyway."

The Smashers wave good-bye to the robotic siblings as the two walk way. After a bit of waiting, Bus 101 comes and the Smashers got onto it.

-

The bus finally got to Wily's Super Fun Land!

"Wow! This place looks fun!" says Luigi, staring at the gigantic roller coaster tracks and Ferris wheel, which towers high into the sky.

"We'll hafta buy ticket-a and go in," says Mario. "But-a we don't-a have da currency of deez place…"

"Hey, it just came to me… How did Yoshi bought the ice-cream…?" asks Pikachu.

"Oh yeah! This is very strange!" says Yoshi. "The seller, you see, is a robot. When I gave him dollars, he told me that in this country they use zennies, but he still accepted it. He inserted the money into a slot on his body and the dollars turned into zennies!"

"So you mean if the seller is a robot, he can always convert the currency into their own?" says Fox. "Then let's pray that the ticket seller is also a robot."

Sure enough, the ticket seller is a robot. When they hand him Eagleland dollars, the robot still accepts it and gives them their tickets and travel brochure. The Smashers happily enter the park and are amazed at the marvelous and beautiful carnival before them.

"Woohoo! I can't wait to play with the rides!" says Luigi.

"Hey, don't forget our mission here," Fox reminds him, but nobody listened to him; they all ran in different directions to have fun. "Uh… You're really forgetting your missions…"

Yoshi immediately went to the food court and enjoy the snacks there. Samus runs to play laser tag and some other wild rides. Mario and Luigi ride the Ferris wheel and enjoy the spectacular scene when they are high in the air. Pikachu went to play some fun prize-collecting games. Falco also went onto some wild rides. Young Link enters a game of sword fencing. Jigglypuff goes to sing for the crowd, only to make them fall asleep.

-

"Let's ride the roller coaster!" says Samus.

"Wow! It's really high!" exclaims Falco while looking up at the tracks. "This is gonna be fun!"

"But it looks scary… I'm not sure if I want to…" says Luigi.

"Relax-a, Luigi!" Mario tells him. "Just try and see!" They got onto the roller coaster. The coaster starts moving, very slowly. It starts moving upwards slowly…

"Oh… It's gonna take forever to go up there…" says Luigi, who is starting to tremble in fear.

"I can't wait for the downfall!" says Samus.

The roller coaster finally reached the highest point, and it continues moving forward, slowly getting near the slope… Luigi gulps in fear, waiting for the downfall to come. "Here comes…"

Suddenly, the roller coaster stops moving. "Hey! What happened!" exclaims Falco.

The speaker booms out loudly from below, saying, "We apologize for the inconvenience, but there is an error with the roller coaster."

"Great… Now we're stuck up here!" grumbles Samus.

"At least we're not zooming down all of a sudden…" says Luigi with a sigh of relief.

And the speaker talks again. "We are glad to tell you that the error is fixed!" As soon as the speaker said this, the roller coaster moves again and zooms downwards!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieks Samus and Falco, who are enjoying this.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouts Mario also.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screams Luigi in fear.

-

Meanwhile, at the Bumper Car area, Fox is there, happily bumping people with his bumper car. "You better be careful," a kid says to Fox. "If you keep bumping me, my friend Shermy will get you!"

"Ho, I'm so scared!" says Fox sarcastically. Suddenly, a fat kid named Shermy in a bumper car comes zooming at Fox at high speed and bumps straight into him. The impact is so hard that Fox flew out the ring!

Young Link sees the kind of game where you use the hammer to hit something and see how strong you are. "Come and test your strength!" says the man in charge of the game. "Come and win a super cool Megaman action figure if you can hit that hard! Can't hit that hard? Don't worry, you still get prizes! Everyone goes home a winner!"

Young Link decides to test his strength, so he lifts up the hammer and brings it down at the thingamajig with full force!

Jigglypuff is playing some sort of a bowling ball game, but she keeps on missing the targets. "This is your last ball," says the man in charge. "Can you hit it?" Jigglypuff doesn't want to miss her chance at getting that cute Flappy (a virus in Battle Network games) plushy, which is the prize, so she performs the move Rollout and knocks down all the targets! Even though this is against the rule, the man in charge still considers her a winner because he has never seen such marvelous thing.

Pikachu decided to try a wild ride in which you sit on a large disk that keeps on spinning and tilting around wildly. Unfortunately, he is too small and the seatbelt won't keep him. When the disk spins at its maximum speed, Pikachu flies out from his seat and into the air. "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yoshi is at the food court, enjoying a delicious meal, when all of a sudden, Pikachu flies straight into his food and splats it.

"I'm saved…" says Pikachu…

"My food is not safe… Sniff…" says Yoshi, who is starting to cry.

-

The 9 Smashers finally got together again. "Hey, what's that with you?" Fox asks Young Link.

"Oh, you mean this lighter? I got it as a prize from a game," replies YL. In case you didn't know, it's the prize he got from the hammer game. "And what happened to Luigi?"

"He passed out after coming down from the roller coaster." Suddenly, Fox catches a glimpse of something coming from the entrance of the Haunted House. "I think I see a Darkling inside that house!"

"Really?" says Falco.

"Yes, I saw a purple eye in that house."

"If that's what you say, then let's go!"

"But-a Luigi eez down," says Mario.

"And I don't want to go into the Haunted House!" says Yoshi. Jigglypuff and Pikachu also nod.

"I'll stay outside and guard Luigi until he gets back up," says YL.

So Fox, Falco, Mario, and Samus all enter the Haunted House while the other 5 wait for them outside.

-

Inside the house, the 4 see lots of scary stuffs. There are grotesque wax statues along the hallway, dead people hanging from the ceiling, dancing skeletons, and much more scary stuff. Of course, all those stuffs are not real.

"There's nothing scary here," says Samus. "And not even a sight of Darkling."

"But I'm sure I saw it," says Fox.

"You're right, Fox," says Falco, pointing to a pair of purple eyes in front of them.

"Eet's da Darkling! We must-a go get-a eet!" says Mario. The Darkling immediately runs from them, so the four of them chase after it. They chase the Darkling through the corridors of the haunted house, knocking over stuffs as they run. Soon, they trapped the Darkling against a dead end.

"You're doomed now!" says Falco, pointing his Nuclear Gun at the Darkling. Suddenly, the floor beneath the Smashers opens up and they all fall into it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

Meanwhile, the other 5 are still waiting outside. "I wonder what took them so long?" wonders YL.

Yoshi walks up to him and shows him a bottle of oil. "Guess what? I entered the pie eating contest just now and won this special brand sunflower oil! They say it especially makes fries tasty!"

Luigi finally came to his sense, and YL explains to him where the other 4 went. They continue to wait, but still no signs of those other 4. "They really are gone for a long time…" says Pikachu, who is getting impatient.

A robot steps out of the haunted house and walks up to them. "You are the Smashers, right?"

"Yes," replies YL.

"Then come." The robot leads the 5 Smashers behind some buildings, where nobody will see them. "I must tell you something in behalf of Lord Wily." A TV screen pops out from the robot. The TV turns on and shows Dr. Wily!

"Greetings, Smashers!" says the evil doctor. "I am Dr. Wily, one of the Dark Agents!"

"You work for the Darkling King!" says Luigi. "What do you want with us?"

"I am glad to tell you that your friends are now captured!"

"WHAT!" gasps the five.

The screen switches to the 4 Smashers piled up together in who-knows-where.

"If you want to rescue them, then come!"

"You fiend!" says Luigi angrily. "Return my brother at once!"

"But I said I will! My apprentice should be giving you a special ticket by now!"

The robot takes out 5 tickets and gives it to them. "Take these tickets and go to the northwestern section of the park. There, you will find the way."

"Do you intend to trap us?" asks Young Link.

"Do you value your friends' lives?" asks Dr. Wily from the TV. "Take these tickets to the northwestern section and find the door that says "Staffs only". See if you can pass the trial alive, which I doubt you will! Hahahahaha!"

Yoshi grabs the robot by the neck and shakes him violently. "How dare you trap our friends! You evil monster! I'll crush you!"

"Like that'll ever happen," says the robot, and then it explodes, leaving Yoshi covered in black.

"Megaman was right! Dr. Wily indeed is evil!" says Pikachu. "We must warn the people!"

"It's no use. They won't believe us for sure," says YL.

"What do we do now?" asks Jigglypuff.

"The only way is to follow what the TV said."

"But we're gonna fail for sure!" says Luigi. "Wily says it's impossible for us to pass the trail or whatever that is!"

"Do you want to leave your brother there and not care about him?" Yoshi shouts at Luigi.

"No…"

"Then we must step forward and rescue them! Even if we die… well… we tried!"

"Don't say that…"

"Yoshi's right! We must rescue them even if it costs our lives!" says YL.

Without further hesitations, the 5 Smashers make their way to the northwestern section. When they got there, they found a door that has the sign "Staffs only" embedded on it. They walk up to the robot in front of the door and show him their tickets. "So you are chosen by Lord Wily to enter the trial," says the robot after seeing the ticket.

"What's the trial?" asks Luigi.

"It is the trial that matters life and death," answers the robot. "If you can pass it, then you are worthy of living, but if you fail, you die." Hearing this makes Luigi and the two Pokemon tremble in fear.

"We will enter it no matter what!" says YL.

"Then step inside and bet your lives," says the robot in a dark tone. He opens the door and behind it is total darkness. The 5 Smashers bravely, except Luigi, step inside, and the robot closes the door behind them, locking it.

"It's so dark!" screams Luigi. "Help!"

"There's not even a single light!" shouts Yoshi. "I can't see even a nanometer in front of me!"

YL takes out the lighter he won and brightens their surrounding. "Well, that's better, isn't it?"

So they bravely continue moving forward…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That's the first chapter of the Wily arc! Hope you enjoy it! Megaman will be appearing again too!

Remember what Ridley said about the Jewel of Power in the previous chapter? In case you forgot, that jewel first appeared in my other story _Feudal Smasher_, and it played an important role.


	34. Trial of Life and Death

Forgot to put the world name back in Chapter 33… I did it just now. If you are curious, I've updated my profile with a new upcoming story, though I'm not sure if anyone of you are interested in it.

**Chapter 34: A Ride on the Raging River! The Trial of Life and Death!

* * *

**

The 5 Smashers are walking through the pitch black hallway. It isn't all that dark, thanks to Young Link's lighter.

"When will we ever reach the end of the tunnel?" asks Pikachu. "I'm tired of seeing darkness…"

"I really hate the darkness!" cries Luigi. "Something creepy may creep onto you unnoticed! I remember the time when I had to rescue Mario from a ghost mansion… That was the worst time of my life!"

"Me see light ahead!" says Jigglypuff, pointing to a small speck of light that's ahead of them.

"You're right!" says Luigi. "Now we can get out of this darkness!" The Smashers quickly run to that light, and sure enough, they found themselves outside the tunnel! "Yay! At last!" says Luigi in joy. Before them is a river with wild currents.

"Is this the ride where you go aboard a small boat and travel across a raging river?" asks Yoshi.

"Sure looks like," says Luigi. "This trial doesn't look so dangerous after all!"

"Still, we shouldn't let our guards down," says Young Link. They got onto a small boat that is tied to a dock. YL cuts the rope that's bonding the boat and the dock together and Luigi steps on the pedal, and the boat starts moving.

-

Fox wakes up and rubs his hand against his head. "Oh… What happened…? I remember falling down a hole that was in the haunted house…" He looks around to see where he is, and is relieved to see Falco, Samus, and Mario with him, all coming to their senses.

"Where are we?" asks Falco.

"Wherever we are, we cannot hope to get out of here…" says Samus. They are all on top of a large circular platform that is supported by a metal pillar and surrounding it are razor sharp spikes!

-

The boat is moving along smoothly on the river, despite its wild currents, the boat did not turn over. Luigi is steering the boat while humming the overworld tune of Super Mario World.

"Better not let your guard down, guys," says YL. "Enemy may strike any second."

"There aren't any enemies at all," says Yoshi. As soon as he said this, a fish-like Darkling jumps out from the water behind him and opens its mouth, ready to swallow Yoshi whole. Young Link whips out his bow and arrows and fires a Light Arrow at the Darkling while it is in midair, killing it. The dead Darkling falls back into the water.

"That was close, I told you not to let your guard down," YL says to Yoshi.

A question mark appears over Yoshi's head. "What do you mean? What were you shooting at just now?" Apparently, he had no idea that he could have died just now.

More fish Darkling jump out from the water and starts attacking their boat! "We're under attack!" screams Luigi. "Jump overboard fast!"

YL begins shooting Light Arrows again, taking out the Darkling while they are in air. Pikachu, who has his Electric Harness on, zaps the Darkling into bits with his enhanced electric. Yoshi and Jigglypuff just sat there, trembling in fear. Luigi steps hard onto the pedal to zoom the boat forward as fast as he can. Because of the rough current, the boat tosses and turns, but YL and Pikachu are able to keep hold of their feet.

Suddenly, a spot next to their boat gushes up water! "Someone is on cliff shooting us!" says Jigglypuff, pointing to the cliff on the side. Sure enough, on the cliff are auto-controlled cannons, firing REAL bullets at them! Every time the shots hit the water, it gushes up the water with an explosion. Luigi steps on the pedal like no other to make the boat zoom even faster, and he's screaming his head off. YL and Pikachu are still busy taking down Darkling.

Suddenly, the current before them goes even wilder. Slowly, a large black tentacle rises from the water! "AHHHH!" screams Luigi. "It's the Lock Ness monster!"

The tentacle that rose from the water is actually the body of a giant eel! Its pitch black skin and purple eyes indicate that it's a Darkling. The Darkling measure about 20 meters (66 feet) long from head to tail! It lets out a roar and dives down at the boat. Thanks to Luigi's quick reflexes, he is able to steer the boat away just before it hits.

When the eel Darkling lifts up its head again, YL shoots a Light Arrow into its eye, making the Darkling scream in pain. "Can you release a powerful lightning attack?" YL asks Pikachu.

"I'm sure I can," replies Pikachu. He charges up energy and lets out a loud cry, shooting a large thunderbolt into the air. The thunderbolt drops back down on the Darkling, zapping it. Because water conducts electric, the Darkling suffer huge electric shock and then explodes! The explosion rocked the boat and sends it skipping through the river at high speed! Everyone hanged on for their lives to avoid falling off.

-

The 4 imprisoned Smashers are discussing what to do.

"This definitely isn't part of the game," says Falco. "What kind of an amusement park game would put deadly traps that can kill people?"

"It must be that Dr. Wily guy who did this to us," says Fox. "He found out that we are the Smashers and used the Darkling to lure us into the haunted house and then trap us."

Samus looks around the place, looking for a place to escape. She took notice of a heating vent on the wall. "I'm sure we can escape through that heating vent."

"But that-a eez too far!" Mario tells her. "The distance from here to da vent-a eez about-a 30 meters!"

"Maybe my grapple beam can reach it," says Samus. She walks to the briefcase she was carrying all along (and I never told you this), opens it, and presses the button inside it. The beam shoots out from the briefcase and zaps her, and in a blink of an eye, she has her full armor on! She walks to the edge of the platform and aims her arm cannon at the heating vent. She fires the grapple beam at it, but unfortunately, it's not long enough… "Dang! It's still too far!"

Falco looks up onto the ceiling and notices there are several sharp spikes on it too. "I wonder what those spikes on the ceiling are for."

Samus points her arm cannon down at the spikes below the platform and fires at it, hoping to destroy the spikes and clear a way. It didn't work though, as the spikes did not break into pieces when shot. "What kind of metal are these spikes made out of...?"

-

Back on the river, the current is getting better and better, until it starts moving very peacefully.

"I'm glad there's no more Darkling," says Luigi. "Now we can enjoy the ride."

"I don't think so…" says YL, pointing ahead. Ahead of them are giant swinging pendulums of doom, hanging from an arc built over the cliff, swinging back and forth!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams the four, and YL isn't one of them.

"Luigi! Listen to what I have to say! Approach the pendulums slowly, and when it swings to the side, quickly zoom across it!" YL says to Luigi.

Luigi follows as he said, but it didn't went as he expected, for arrows are shooting out from the sides of the cliff!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream all five of them.

Luigi steps on the pedal and speeds the boat forward at maximum velocity. An arrow is able to scrape through Young Link's shoulder, making a small cut on it. Miraculously enough, the boat evaded all the arrows and pendulums and got to the other side in one piece!

"Phew… I thought we're going to be dead…" says Yoshi with a sigh of relief.

"You all right?" Jigglypuff asks YL, concerning the cut.

"Nah, it's no big deal," replies YL. "But thanks for your concern."

The path afterwards has nothing dangerous at all, and everything seems to be going fine.

-

"They are coming… Which way will the wind take them?"

"The language of flower speaks of their arrival… A battle is going to blossom between one of us..."

"Whoosh! Will their battle heat up the place or will I freeze their souls first?"

"They are nearing… A strong flame of passion burns within their hearts…"

-

A large dome-shaped building appears before the boat. In front of the dome are four doors, and on each of the doors are written these texts, from left to right:

Trial of Wind

Trial of Flower

Trial of Snow

Trial of Fire

"Which one should we choose?" asks YL.

"Snow!" suggests Jigglypuff. "Snow is fun!"

"Well, snow does seem to be safest among those four," says Luigi. "I wonder what kind of trial wind is…"

Luigi's mind starts wandering off. He imagines that the trial of wind consists of giant tornadoes and strong gales blowing them around.

"How about flower?"

He imagines that there are monstrous man-eating plants attack them.

"And fire?"

He imagines fire burning everywhere and burning them.

"And I wonder about snow…"

He imagines giant snowballs being rolled at them.

"Let's just take snow," says Yoshi. "It looks the safest among those four!"

"Oh well, if you say so…" says Luigi. He steps on the pedal and steers towards the entrance of the Trial of Snow.

When they went inside, everything is dark. "Not more darkness!" cries Luigi. "I can't see!"

The current of the river seems to be moving by itself, so Luigi doesn't have to touch the steering wheel, as the boat is being carried through the dark tunnel automatically. After a while, the boat emerges from the tunnel, and before them is a water slide!

"Water slide!" shouts Yoshi. "I love it!" The boat slides down the water slide at very fast speed, and they are enjoying it. Well, except Luigi…

The boat hits the bottom of the slide with a great big splash. When the splash cleared, they are amazed at the sight before them—a snowy wonderland! Some strange harness thing rises from the waterway and hold the boat tight, preventing it from moving.

"I wonder what's over here?" wonders YL. "What kind of trial do we have to face?"

Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Luigi jump out from the boat and starts playing the snow happily. Jigglypuff and Pichu are happily building a snowman. Yoshi and Luigi are having a snowball fight. Yoshi scoops up a snowball and throws at Luigi. Luigi didn't catch the snowball and it splats into his face and… EXPLODES!

BOOM

Luigi falls back onto the snow, all burned up. "Waaaaaa…"

Yoshi runs to him and lifts him up by the head. "Luigi! Are you all right? How did the snow explode?"

"That's because the snow you scooped up happened to have a mine inside," replies a voice.

The Smashers got into defensive position and looks around. "Who's speaking? Show yourself!" demands YL.

A large snow hill bursts open and a figure shoots into the air. The figure drops back onto the snowy ground and reveals itself to be a fat, round robot with ski boards on his feet! "Welcome to the Trial of Snow!" says the robot. "I am the master of this place, Blizzardman!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Yep, it's Blizzardman from Megaman 6. I know I'm ripping off ideas, but this trial thing is copied off One Piece, the part in Skypiea where Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp had to choose between the Trial of Steel, String, Orb, or Swamp.


	35. Blizzardman

I heard that there's a new rule saying that writers are not allowed to respond to reviews. I'm not sure if this is true, but I think I'll avoid answering reviews in my stories until I get proof. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I won't read your reviews. I still read them, and reviews make me happy! Can someone try to confirm if this rule is really true?

**Chapter 35: The Fate of the Trial is Death? The Robot of Snow, Blizzardman!**

* * *

In some house somewhere in Robot City… 

Rock (or Megaman, if you prefer) comes walking up to Dr. Light and says, "Doctor, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Megaman?" asks the old professor with a large bushy beard.

"Do you know about the Darkling?"

"Hmmm… Sounds familiar… Why'd you ask?"

"I met some people while Roll and I are outside. They said they are going to Wily's Super Fun Land to eliminate those Darkling. They say Darkling are evil beings."

"Where have I heard Darkling before? I think I'll go check it up on the computer first." Dr. Light got up and walks toward his computer.

-

"You have to defeat me before you can go any further!" says Blizzardman.

"We don't want to waste time, so I have no choice but to defeat you," says Young Link. He takes out his sword and charges at Blizzardman. The robot raises his ski pole and blocks his sword blow. The two trade blows from each other and then Blizzardman faked a move that caught YL off guard, then he jabs YL in the guts hard, so hard that he flew back onto the snowy floor!

Blizzardman turns to see Jigglypuff and Pikachu trembling in fear, so he skis towards them at high speed. Pikachu quickly got out of the robot's way, but not Jigglypuff. When Blizzardman got near the pink Pokemon, he uses his ski board and kicks Jigglypuff high into the air!

Pikachu, seeing his friend gets knocked out, angrily jumps at Blizzardman. The robot raises his pole and brings it down on Pikachu's head, smacking the mouse Pokemon into the snow.

Blizzardman turns to Yoshi and Luigi. "You two are next. Hehehe!"

Luigi and Yoshi scream in unison and run away from him. "You're not running away!" says Blizzardman. He hurls himself onto the snow and starts rolling. As he rolls, the snow on the floor sticks onto his body, eventually turning into a snowball! As the snowball rolls, it grows larger and larger too!

Luigi and Yoshi run and scream for their life, trying to escape the now humongous snowball. Yoshi slips on the floor and collapse. "Help me, Luigi! Don't leave me behind!"

Luigi quickly runs back to help Yoshi up, but the snowball collides into the both of them. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" scream the two from inside the snowball. Blizzardman shoots out from the giant snowball and laughs as he watches the snowball crash into the wall.

Blizzardman then hears footsteps approaching him from behind. He turns around and sees YL angrily charging at him. Blizzardman quickly side steps to avoid YL's charging sword attack, and he grabs YL by the hand and swings him around!

"LET ME GO!" screams YL, who is being swung around.

Blizzardman lets go his grasp and hurls YL high into the air. The young Hylian falls back on the snow with a loud thud—his upper half body in the snow and legs sticking upwards. "Your fates are set for this trial!" says Blizzardman. "You will all die!"

-

Dr. Wily is inside his office, watching Blizzardman beating up the Smashers. Once in a while, he would switch to another monitor and see what the prisoners are doing.

-

Falco paces the floor back and forth, wondering how to escape. "We can't just stay here forever! We must try to get out of here!"

"How do we get out of here?" asks Samus. "All we can do is wait. Perhaps the other 5 are on their way to rescue us."

Suddenly, they hear a low grumbling sound, actually… more like a roar. "What's that sound?" asks Fox.

A giant hand appears over the edge of the platform and grabs onto the ledge, then a giant Darkling pulls himself up onto the platform! "It's a Darkling!" scream the Smashers.

-

"Uh? What is that Longman Darkling doing here?" wonders Dr. Wily. "He isn't supposed to come here. Anyway, let's see how the Smashers deal with him.

-

The Darkling is pretty tall, about 9 meters (30 feet). "What a tall Darkling!" exclaims Falco. "But it'll be nothing as long as I have my Atomic Gun with me!" Falco whips out his gun and fires at the Darkling, but the Darkling avoids by stepping aside. The Darkling raises his arm and slams it down at the Smashers, who avoided the attack by rolling aside.

Fox pulls out his Nuclear Gun and begins firing at the Darkling, but the Darkling is also very skinny and is able to avoid the shots like no other. "He's very good at avoiding…" thought Fox.

Mario takes out his Fire Rod and it extends very long. He swings it horizontally at the Darkling, but the Darkling avoids it by bending its body down—limbo style! Mario swings it back again, but the Darkling avoids it again by jumping over it. "Mamamia! He's quick!" thought Mario.

The Darkling slams his hand onto the floor, creating a shockwave. The Smashers see the shockwave approaching, so they quickly jump up to avoid it. This was part of the Darkling's plan, as when one is in air, he cannot move in another direction, so the Darkling performs a spinning attack with its arms spread out, smacking all 4 of them. The Smashers get knock off the platform, but they are able to get back onto the platform using there recovery moves (you should know this if you played SSBM).

"This guy is tougher than I though!" says Falco. "His long and slender body allows him to dodge our attacks with ease!"

"Perhaps we will try to attack him from many directions at once!" says Samus. "That way, avoiding attacks will be hard." Samus fires the Hyper Beam at the Darkling. The Darkling moves its body to the right to avoid it. Now try to bear with me as I explain this part. Just as the beam is shooting to the left of the Darkling, Mario swings his Fire Rod horizontally at the Darkling from the right side. The Darkling bends his upper body down to the right and then swiftly moves it to the left, just below the Hyper Beam, and at the same time, the rod is approaching him from the right and about to hit him. When the Darkling's upper body has fully moved pass under the beam, he quickly ducks down just as the rod swings over his head safely.

"Gosh! He's good!" exclaims Samus. The Darkling slams its hand down at Samus, but she quickly jumps back into the air to avoid it. While she is in air, the Darkling uses its other hand to slam Samus onto the floor with a strong impact. "Ugh!"

Fox fires several shots at the Darkling, but the Darkling is able to avoid it by bending its body around. It slams it hand down to hit Fox, but like Samus, Fox avoids it by jumping back into the air. When the Darkling is about to bring its other hand down on the still in midair Fox, he quickly uses Fox Illusion to zip to the side and is able to avoid the attack safely.

-

Back in the Trial of Snow…

Luigi and Yoshi pop out from the snow. "Where's everybody?" asks Luigi.

"Can Young Link be beaten?" asks Yoshi. "That better not be true! He's the strongest of us 5!"

The two got out from the snow and crept over a snow hill, and they see Blizzardman standing a few yards before them. "Uh oh… He's there…" says Luigi.

Blizzardman spots them and throws a snowflake blade at them. Luigi and Yoshi quickly duck down just as the snowflake flies past their head. When they look back up, they see Blizzardman standing in front of them! "Playing hide and seek?" asks Blizzardman.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" scream the two. Suddenly, Blizzardman feels a strong jolt of electricity on his back. He turns to see Pikachu, who zapped him just now. "Your opponent is me!" shouts Pikachu.

Blizzardman skis towards Pikachu at high speed, and when he got near, he raises his left ski board to kick Pikachu. The mouse quickly zips to the side to avoid the hit and fires another electric beam at the robot. Blizzardman quickly rolls out of the way to avoid the beam. Just as he dodges to the side, he gets hit by a Rollout-ing Jigglypuff. The impact sends the robot flying back into a snow pile, and then he disappears.

"Have we got him?" asks Jigglypuff.

"Don't know…" replies Pikachu.

YL comes walking up to them and asks, "Is everybody all right?"

"I think I wet my pants…" says Luigi. "And I can feel it freezing up in my pants too…"

"I think I can still smell him…" says Yoshi. "He seems to be somewhere around here."

Suddenly, Blizzardman pops out from the snow behind YL! Before YL can react, Blizzardman kicks him hard in the head, sending the young Hylian flying forward and bash his head against a rock with hard impact. YL then passes out on the snowy floor, his head bleeding from the impact.

"YOUNG LINK!" screams the other four. Blizzardman then punches both Pikachu and Jigglypuff hard high into the air, and back onto the snow. He turns to Yoshi and skis toward him, shoulder bashing the dinosaur with full force. He keeps on pushing Yoshi until he crushes the dinosaur against the wall. The force from being pushes against the wall was so hard that Yoshi spats out blood from his mouth! And then he passes out.

Luigi trembles in fear greatly; he quickly turns to run away. Blizzardman kicks the snow on the floor hard, making them fly into the air as snowballs. The snowballs fall on top of Luigi and explode! After the explosion clears, Luigi, all burned up, falls onto the floor.

"Hahaha! You'll all die!" laughs Blizzardman.

-

Dr. Light comes running to Rock. "Megaman! I have discovered the truth!"

"What is it, doc?"

"The Darkling are great evil beings that were seal away 1000 of years ago, but recently, they are freed! The Holy Weapons are the only thing capable of killing them, and the people you said must have those weapons in their inventory! It's no surprise Darkling will appear in a place ruled by an evil person like Dr. Wily!"

"So you mean Wily is behind this?"

"It's a possibility! If it is true, then those people are not only facing the Darkling, but also Dr. Wily! Megaman, you should lend them a hand in battling Wily!"

"Roger, Dr. Light! I'll go help them!" With this, Rock quickly runs out the house.

-

Young Link slowly gets back up from the floor and grits his teeth angrily. Blizzardman sees him getting up and says, "Not dead yet? You sure got lots of life! Very well, I shall show you the true terror!" Blizzardman slams his hand onto the snow hard, and then snow starts moving by itself. It flies up into the air and gathers together, forming a…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Muahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; those 5 will still win in the end. For those who are worried that some of their favorite characters aren't getting enough spotlights, don't worry. Before the end of the story, every single Smasher will get his/her own big battle with someone.

I would like to tell you that my Shaman King/One Piece crossover story is likely to come around this week. It'll be in the Shaman King section, so if you're interested, go and check it out! The title will be _Shamans in the Pirate Era_.


	36. Out of the Prison

Well, on with the story! I bet all of you should know who Megaman is. If not, then keep it to yourself; because you're gonna get a lot of weird glares if you don't. Not knowing who Megaman is as bad as not knowing who Mario is!

**Chapter 36: The Trial Continues! Out of the Prison We Go!

* * *

**

Rock, now in his battle form, is standing on top of his faithful android dog Rush, flying towards Wily's Super Fun Land. Instead of flying for the main entrance, he flies over the gate and towards the giant skull-shaped castle at the end of the amusement park. Good thing no security camera taped him down.

-

Blizzardman slams his hand against the ground, and the snow floats up and forms a giant snowman! The snowman moves on its own and slowly approaches Young Link. "How in the world does it move by itself!" gasps YL.

"Hehe! It's because of the Darkling!" replies Blizzardman. "The Darkling has possessed the snow, allowing it to move on its own!"

The snowman throws a punch at YL, who quickly hops away to avoid the punch. He pulls out his bow and fires a Light Arrow at the snowman Darkling. The arrow shoots into the snowman and flies out through the back! "What! It missed!" gasps YL.

"Ha! You didn't aim well!" laughs Blizzardman. "Unless you hit the Darkling, you cannot destroy the snowman!"

The snowman continues to throw punches at YL, who runs around to avoid the blows. "If only I have fire arrows, then I can melt the snow and reveal the Darkling!" thought YL. "But there's no fire around here. Wait a minute, the lighter!" YL reaches into his pocket and takes out a light, but when he lights it, he notices that the fire is too small to light an arrow.

"Hey you! Don't play with fire!" Blizzardman scolds him. "It's going to melt the snow!"

Then an idea came to YL. "That means Blizzardman's weakness is fire! But I doubt this tiny fire can burn him."

The snowman throws another punch at YL, but he quickly avoids it again. "How can I make the fire big enough?" Then a thought came to him immediately. "That's it! The sunflower oil!" He remembers the sunflower oil Yoshi won from the pie eating contest. "The oil will surely boost up the fire!" He turns around and quickly runs toward the boat. The snowman breaks down into particles and flies ahead of YL, forming in front of him and blocking his way. The snowman throws a punch at him, but YL avoids it by rolling between its legs.

YL runs to the boat and sees the bottle of sunflower oil lying there. "Here it is! But how should I use it?"

The snowman approaches him from behind and raises its fist to punch him again. YL quickly turns around and fires a Light Arrow. Amazingly, the arrow hits the right spot! The arrow flies into the snowman's head and a Darkling is pushed out by the arrow from the back of the snowman. When the Darkling dies, the snowman crumples into pieces.

"So you destroyed the snowman. You're really good!" says Blizzardman. "But you're not good enough to defeat me!" He fires several snowflake-shaped blades at YL. He pulls up his shield to block himself from the blades, and then he quickly runs off in another direction.

"I'll have to make him stand in one place," thought YL. "But how?" As he is running, he accidentally bumps into Luigi. "Oof! Luigi!"

"Uh… Young Link… We're done for, aren't we?" asks Luigi.

"Not quite! I have a plan!" Then YL whispers into Luigi's ear.

Blizzardman steps up from over a snow hill and says, "You there! Come and fight me like a man!"

YL pulls out his sword and shouts to him, "Then come down here, you big ball!"

Blizzardman angrily skis down the hill and clashes his ski pole with Young Link's sword. As the two are trading blows with each other, Luigi runs in circle around them, pouring oil on the path he travels. When he made a ring of oil around them, he calls out to YL, "Done!"

YL nods and jumps out of the ring of oil, leaving Blizzardman confused on what he's doing. YL takes out the lighter and throws it onto the oil. When the fire of the lighter touches the oil, it burns up and follows the trail of oil, creating a ring of fire! Blizzardman, who is trapped inside the ring, panics and cries in fear. "No! Fire! Take it out! It'll melt the snow!"

YL takes out his bow and begins firing arrows into the fire. When the arrow goes through the fire, it catches afire. Blizzardman moves around fast to avoid the fire arrows. "Stop playing with fire!"

YL ignores him and continues shooting arrows into the fire. Soon, Blizzardman had enough. "That's it! I'm going to use my ultimate attack! Snowstorm!" The sides of Blizzardman's body opens, and cold wind blows out of it! The wind is so strong that it creates a powerful snowstorm!

"What the heck!" gasps YL as he uses his hand to cover his face from the wind. The wind continues to blow until the fire dies out and everything is covered by snow.

After a while of blowing, Blizzardman finally stops the wind. "Whoosh… I've never though I'd be using this move… That kid really got me mad! Kids should never play with fire!" He looks around for YL and the other Smashers, but they are nowhere in sight. "Strange… Where are they?" When he tries to move his hands, it won't move. When he looks down at his body, he sees a long metal chain strapped around him! "What!"

"Hehe! Got you!" laughs YL, who is standing behind him. "While the wind is blowing, I sneaked up behind you and tied you up with my Hook Shot!"

"What the! Let me go!" yells Blizzardman, trying hard to struggle out, but the chain is too strong and he can't break loose.

Suddenly, Yoshi appears before Blizzardman, and on the dinosaur's hand is the Meteor Mace. "Now's my turn to get you," says Yoshi in a soft but scary tone. Yoshi, with a scary grin on his face, slowly approaches Blizzardman while patting the mace against his hand.

"What are you doing!" cries Blizzardman. "It's not fair! Two going against one! That's not fair!"

"I tell you what's not fair!" says Yoshi. "You put our friends to prison for no apparent reason! You keep on talking about how strong you are and how you will kill us all! We entered this trial so we can rescue our friends, but you're stopping us! And furthermore, your fighting style forced Young Link to use up all my sunflower oil! I was planning to cook fries with it when we got home!"

"You're crazy!" screams Blizzardman.

"Now you will have to face consequences!" Yoshi goes nearer and nearer to Blizzardman.

"Don't! Dr. Wily will be angry with you if you harm me!"

Yoshi ignores what he says and goes even nearer to him. As he approaches, his smile becomes more and more demented and his eyes seem to imply that he's out for blood.

"No! You'll be sorry!"

Yoshi stands in front of Blizzardman and slowly raises his mace.

"You'll regret it!"

Yoshi then brings his mace down at full speed!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The mace smashes into Blizzardman's head, tearing down into the body and all the way to the bottom. The two halves of Blizzardman's torn body collapsed onto the ground and short-circuit.

-

The Longman Darkling slams its hand onto the floor to get Fox, but he hops aside to avoid it. The instant the hand slams onto the floor, Mario smacks the hand with his extended Fire Rod and holds it there, not letting the Darkling draw back his hand. Fox runs up to the Darkling and jumps up in front of its face. He points his Nuclear Gun at the Darkling's face and pulls the trigger. The beam shoots into the Darkling's head and comes out the other side, making a large hole in the head. The Darkling's body falls backwards off the platform and onto the spikes, and then it disappears into thin air.

"Phew… We finally got him," says Fox while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, we got the enemy, now what do we do?" asks Falco.

"Wait?" answers Mario.

Samus gets back up onto her feet. "My armor is cracked again… I should get it fixed fast!"

-

The defeat of Blizzardman triggered the harness to let go of the boat, allowing it to move once again. "Okay, the enemy's down already," says YL. "Let's continue moving."

"I thought we're done for," says Pikachu. "But I'm glad we made it through."

"I'm glad I was useful earlier," says Luigi proudly. "I should continue being a brave man!"

Yoshi is weeping with tears. "The sunflower oil…"

"Just get over it!" YL tells him. "Sunflower oil isn't something that can't be found in stores!" They got back onto the boat and sets sail, following the only path forward.

-

A rather plump robot with some sort of a Chinese pigtail and two large fans on his shoulder is sitting cross-legged on a platform, with winds blowing around him. "The wind brings me news. It says that Blizzardman is defeated. That poor thing, he does not have enough experience. I, as the master of the Trial of Wind Windman, am definitely nothing like Blizzardman."

In another room, an orange robot built in the form of an Arabian sultan sits among the flames. "Blizzardman is defeated. Now I know that those flesh beings are not to be underestimated. Still, their powers are no match for the master of the Trial of Fire, Flameman. And that's me!"

In yet another room, a robot whose head resembles a flower is walking through a garden filled with all kinds of lush green plants and colorful flowers. "Ah, my little friends, I understand your feeling," he says to the flowers. "It is tragic news that we lost one of our friends. May he someday bloom again and get revenge on his attackers. I, master of the Trial of Plant Plantman, will avenge for him."

-

Megaman is somewhere outside the castle, sneaking around and trying not to get caught by the Sniper Joes that are patroling around. He peeked from behind a wall and sees some guards standing in front of a large door. "That must be the gate to Wily's office! But how can I get in there without being noticed?" He sees a heating vent above the wall he's hiding behind. "Perhaps this vent will somehow lead me inside." He takes off the heating grate and climbs inside the vent, followed by Rush.

-

The boat is traveling very well through a long tunnel and nothing has happened so far. Luigi is humming that tune from Mario 64 whenever you are in an open field like Bob-Omb Battlefield while driving the boat.

"When will this trial reach an end?" asks Yoshi. "I'm tired of it! And hungry too…"

"It's probably coming to an end, because I see a gate over there," points out YL.

"That better not be another battle of some sorts," says Luigi. "I don't wanna fight again!"

"I thought you said you want to be brave," says Pikachu.

"But that doesn't mean I want to fight!"

The boat continues to travel, and really, nothing is coming after them! Okay, something happened at this moment. A black robot suddenly hops onto the front of their boat! Luigi screams and crawls under the driver's seat and YL pulls out his sword and says, "Who are you? And are you attacking us?"

"Relax," says the robot, or an android, to be precise. "I have no interest in fighting you guys. You don't look strong after all."

"What! How dare you underestimate us!" says Yoshi angrily.

"We no weak! We very strong!" says Jigglypuff. "We beat big metal ball earlier!"

"Ha! That big skiing ball is a joke compared to me!" says the android. "If I were fighting him, then I could've defeated him in a split second, for I am that old geezer Wily's most powerful robot!"

"And what shall we address you by, tough guy?" says YL.

"My name is Bass, and remember it."

"So what do you want with us!" shouts Luigi from under the seat.

"Just walking around and I happened to come by here. I'm not in the mood of fighting you guys, since you'll surely lose to me."

"How dare you underestimate us!" says Yoshi angrily. He pulls out an egg and hurls it at Bass, but he smashes the egg with a single punch.

"Ha! You call that an attack?" laughs Bass. "You're nothing compared to Megaman! Now he packs a challenge to me!"

"You mean that boy who calls himself Rock while other people call him Megaman?" asks Yoshi.

"So you know him. That reminds me… I feel like playing with him right now. Hehe, it's gonna be fun!" Having said this, Bass jumps off at a very fast speed.

"Now what was that all about?" asks Luigi as he climbs up from under the seat.

The boat continues to travel, slowly reaching the gate ahead. When the boat finally got near, the gate opens and the water current starts moving inwards fast! "Whoa! Hang on!" shouts Luigi.

"It's another water slide!" says Yoshi happily. "I love it!"

The water gushes into the gate, entering the darkness behind it. The boat is being tossed and turned around by the wild current of the water. The Smashers are enjoying the ride, except Luigi, who is screaming his head off.

-

"Hey, have you heard anything?" asks Fox.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," says Samus. "I hear some screaming also."

At this moment, part of the wall opens and water starts rushing in! "Water is flooding in!" gasps Falco. "That Wily is gonna drown us all!"

The water begins filling up the entire place, covering the spikes at the bottom. All of a sudden, a boat comes rushing into the room and lands onto the water with a splash. "Woohoo! That was fun!" says Yoshi.

"Hey! Guess who's down there!" says Samus, pointing to the boat.

YL looks up and smiles happily. "Well! We found them!"

"Hooray!" goes the other 4 Smashers on the boat.

When the water is at a certain level, Luigi jumps off the boat and onto the platform, and then he runs to hug Mario. "MARIO! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Relax-a, Luigi! You are very brave to come here and save-a me!" says Mario.

Fox notices that the water continues to rush in and the level starts rising. He looks up at the spikes on the ceiling. "Um, guys… I think I figured out what those spikes on the ceiling are for…"

"What?" asks Falco.

"The water level keeps on rising, and eventually we'll be forced up there and die to those spikes!"

"I thought Wily said it'll be over when we reach the destination!" says Pikachu. "He made this a trap all along!"

"But we together again. We should be happy!" says Jigglypuff, who apparently has no idea about the situation they're in right now.

"How do we get out of here!" screams Luigi. "Did I come all the way here to die!"

Remember that heating vent mentioned back in chapter 34? The grate of the vent suddenly busts open and someone familiar appears behind it! "Hey guys!" shouts the person.

"Who are you?" YL calls back.

"It's me, Rock!"

"Rock? You don't look like him…"

"Just get over here fast!" Megaman places his arm cannon on the air before him and creates a long blue energy road that leads to the platform! "Quick! Cross the Magnet Beam and come to the vent!"

"Can we trust him?" asks YL.

"He claims he's Rock, so we should trust him," says Pikachu. "Even if we stay here, we'll die." So the Smashers cross the energy road one by one, until they all got into the vent.

"It's kinda small in here…" complains Yoshi.

"Well, it's a heating vent. What do you expect?" says Pikachu.

"Good, you're all here! Let's get out of here," says Megaman.

"Who ARE you?" YL asks him again.

"I told you already I'm Rock! This is my battle form, and the one they call Megaman!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Now let us get out of this tight place!"

As Megaman crawls away, the Smashers follow him through the winding vent tunnel.

Dr Wily saw everything from a monitor. "Megaman! He came to rescue them!" He quickly presses a button on the controller and the door in the prison room closes, preventing water from coming in. He pulls out a microphone and shouts into it, "The prisoners have escaped! Get them at once!"

-

A guard robot is patrolling inside some building, when suddenly the heating grate above him breaks open and Rush falls on top of him. "Hey! Aren't you the dog that Mega…"

Megaman drops down from the vent and stomps the robot onto the floor. The other Smashers jump down and pile on top of Megaman.

"Finally, we're out! It was really hot inside the vent!" says Yoshi.

"Where are we?" asks Samus.

"I believe we are somewhere inside Wily's castle."

Suddenly, a large group of robots appear before them! "You are surrounded, Smashers and Megaman!" says one of them. "Give up now or we'll shoot!"

Megaman gets into offensive position, but Samus pushes him back and says, "I think we can handle these ourselves. It's to repay for your kindness of rescuing us."

The Smashers charge at the robot and starts beating on them. Within a few seconds, all the robots are in several pieces, lying on the floor. "You guys are strong!" exclaims Megaman.

"It's all because of me!" says Falco proudly. "Under my command, we are an unstoppable team!"

"Yeah right…" mumbles Samus.

Suddenly, the ceiling opens and a giant spike ball drops down! "We're in for trouble…" says Pikachu. And then the spike ball starts rolling towards them!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all run through the hallway with the ball chasing behind them. When they come to a 5-way path, they all ran in different direction.

Megaman and Rush took the left-most path. Falco took the next one. Pikachu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff took the one next to that. Samus, Fox,and Mario took the next one and Luigi took the right-most one himself. The spike hits and blocks all the entrances and gets stuck there, for it is too big to go inside any of them. As for Young Link, he found a small alcove on the side of the wall, so he hid into it and is safe from the spike ball.

Luigi continues to run for his life, thinking that the spike ball is still behind him. When he notices that it's no longer after him, he stops to take some deep breath. "Phew… It's gone… I'm safe… Wait a minute, where is everyone?" He looks around him and sees no one. "I'M LOST!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I made Luigi go by himself because I want to give him a moment to shine. Yes, it means he will come face to face with a tough enemy by himself.

My _Shamans in the Pirate Era_ is posted on the Shaman King section, so if you're interested, go and check it out!


	37. Separated

Sorry for the wait, I have a lot of school work to do and I was focusing more on _Shamans in the Pirate Era_. Now here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 37: Storming in the Skull Castle! Everyone is Separated!

* * *

**

"Look's like we're not together," says Fox.

"I hope they're all right," says Samus. "And let's pray that Luigi isn't all alone."

"Oh my brotha… Pleez be all right-a…" says Mario.

-

Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff are walking in the castle. A low grumbling sound is heard. "Be careful! Enemy must be near!" says Pikachu.

Another growling is heard.

"What is that?" asks Jigglypuff.

"That's…" Yoshi begins to speak, but is interrupted by Pikachu.

"Sounds like a fierce one… Perhaps a Darkling?"

"Oh no! I hate Darkling! But I have Holy Weapon, so I no fear!" says Jigglypuff, waving her Magic Wand in the air.

That grumbling is heard again.

"Watch out! It's getting louder!" warns Pikachu.

"That's my stomach growling!" Yoshi shouts out.

"Oh…"

"I'm hungry… I doubt there's any food in a robot-infested place like this…" But then, Yoshi starts to act strangely. "Food…" He starts walking towards a direction, his eyes staring into the distance.

"What is wrong with him?" asks Jigglypuff.

"How do I know? We'll just follow," suggests Pikachu. They both follow Yoshi until they meet a Metool, those short robots with a yellow hardhat, carrying a tray on its head. Yoshi uses his tail to whack the Metool away, takes the tray, opens the lid and reveals some sushi and fruits under it!

"FOOOOD!" shouts the green dinosaur with joy.

"So that is what Yoshi's been following…" says Pikachu.

"But why there is human food here?"

"That means there's human living here too!"

And if you have some knowledge about Megaman, you'll now that Dr. Wily is human.

-

Falco is walking alone. "Tsk! Those people are pathetic! How in the world can they get separated from me? I better find them before they get into trouble. After all, they need my help in order to get through everything."

He walks through the empty hallway, humming the main theme of Starfox 64. Unknown to him, a white, skinny robot is watching him from an alcove above. When Falco turned his back towards the robot, it jumps down from its hiding place and pulls out a dagger to stab him! Falco immediately turns around and kicks the robot hard in the face just as it is about to land the dagger into him. The robot flies to the wall behind and malfunctions. "Nothings been happening so far," says Falco sarcastically as he walks away.

-

Megaman and Rush are sneaking pass the robotic guards, trying to avoid unnecessary fights. He soon came to the end of a hallway and sees a large one-legged robot guarding a door. If you want to know, the robot has only one eye too.

"I'll have to get pass that gatekeeper and enter the door behind him," Megaman says to himself.

His right arm turns into an arm cannon and he starts glowing in blue, charging up his Mega Buster. When fully charged, it jumps in front of the gatekeeper and releases the fully charged plasma shot into its single eye. The shot pierces through the eye and destroys its 'brain', and the gatekeeper explodes.

"I didn't know my Mega Buster is this powerful!" says Megaman. Before he left for this amusement park, Dr. Light upgraded his Mega Buster to an even stronger level.

He and Rush stood in front of the door and it opens, revealing another hallway behind it, and then another door at the end of the new hallway. He runs to that door and it opens. He steps inside and sees a large garden before him. Megaman checks a flower and sees that it is a real flower instead of an artificial one. "I didn't know Dr. Wily is so interested in nature that he planted this garden."

"Actually, this garden is planted especially for me," says a voice from nowhere.

Megaman looks around. "Who is speaking? Show yourself!" He then sees a vine shooting straight for him, and he quickly hops back just as the vine strikes onto the ground he was standing on.

Plantman jumps down from a large tree and pulls the vine back to himself. "It's been a long time, Megaman."

"You're Plantman!"

"It's good of you to remember me. I have now come back to life, like a flower waking up from winter to welcome the spring."

"What do you want!"

"Dr. Wily said you freed the Smashers from their prison, and he isn't happy."

"I had to do what I had to do."

"Of course, saving people is your job, but you should consider what kind of people to save. Dr. Wily is working for someone that will bring eternal excitement to this world, and those people will stop him."

"You call changing the world into a dark and evil world something good? Stop kidding me!"

"So you know about the Darkling. It's useless trying to convince you how grand our project is. Now that you're here, you shall face the Trial of Flower!" Plantman strikes with his vine whip again, and Megaman quickly jumps aside and into the bushes. "It's useless hiding among the leaves, for they tell me where you hide."

Megaman makes his way behind Plantman and jumps out from the bushes. He fires a charged shot at Plantman, but evil robot raises his hands and shouts, "Plant Barrier!" Several flower petals appear around him and block the shot!

"What!" gasps Megaman.

"My Plant Barrier cannot be penetrated. It blocks all kind of attacks. Surely you know this from our first meeting."

"Darn, I forgot about that…"

"Now the game is over, face your death in this trial! Flower Bomb!" Plantman throws several flower-shaped bombs at Megaman. Megaman quickly jumps out of the way just before the bombs explode on him.

Megaman sees Rush, who is in his jet form, flying in the sky, so he quickly jumps onto the robotic dog and flies into the sky.

Plantman looks up and says, "Do you think you can get away to safety by heading for the sky?" A metallic platform in the form of a flower appears and Plantman hops onto it, and flies towards Megaman.

As the two fight in the air, trading shots with each other, Rush brings Megaman near Plantman, and the blue robot hops off Rush and tackles Plantman off the flying platform, but Megaman holds onto him as they both fall towards the ground.

"What on earth are you planning to do! Dropping us both together!" Plantman asks him.

Megaman places his arm cannon on Plantman's chest and says, "This is what I'm going to do! Eat my upgraded supercharged plasma Mega Buster!"

Plantman's eyes widen in fear. The shot comes out and bursts through Plantman's body. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!" Plantman shoots towards the earth like a meteor and explodes into pieces upon impacting the ground.

Rush quickly flies underneath Megaman and catches him before he drops to the ground. "Phew… Made it…" Megaman says to himself.

Megaman and Rush land onto the ground and Megaman looks at the remains of Plantman. "You know? If you truly adore this wonderful nature, then you should think twice before working for Dr. Wily," he says. "The world that Dr. Wily wants probably isn't the kind you want." And then he walks away with Rush, heading out the room.

-

Luigi is walking alone through the castle, shouting his friends name all along. "Mario! Falco! Fox! Samus! Pikachu! Yoshi! Jigglypuff! Young Link! Luigi! Wait, why did I call my own name…?"

He finds himself in a large room with soft breeze blowing into his face, and before him stood gigantic propellers. "Whoa! What is this room? It's so windy and cool around here."

He continues to wander around this room. "Hmm… Nobody around here… That's good, because I don't want to run into any more dangers."

Suddenly, 2 Soldier Darkling appear before him. "Uh oh! Looks like I'm being attacked!" he says to himself. "But they're weak fellows, so I should be able to handle them without any problem." Luigi pulls out his Thunder Rod and swings it at the Darkling, killing them both in a single blow. "Yeah! I'm the best!"

"Indeed, you are strong enough to take out the two Soldier Darkling," says a voice. "But they are the weakest of the weakest, what's so special about that?"

Luigi slowly turns around to the source of the voice, and he sees Windman sitting on top of a tall pillar. "Uh? Who are you?"

"I am Windman, one of Lord Wily's creation and master of the Trial of Wind."

"Trial of Wind!" Luigi thought to himself. "Looks like I came to a place I shouldn't be coming…"

"You and your friends defeated Blizzardman, right? You people are indeed outstanding for a flesh being. If you can defeat Blizzardman, then can you take on me?" Windman jumps down from the pillar and lands in front of Luigi.

Luigi gulps and moves back a little.

"You have entered the Trial of Wind, and you cannot turn back," says Windman. "You have no choice but to fight me."

Luigi starts to sweat and tremble in fear.

"There are only two outcomes in this trial, one is either you win or…" Windman opens his eyes wide and glares at Luigi. "Or you DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Luigi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay, Luigi is going to shine in the next chapter! I bet you're excited to see it, right? Have fun waiting and be sure to review! Try to make you reviews more descriptive and in-depth, for it will inspire me more!

And yes, I gave Plantman more attacks than what he had in Megaman 6. All he knew was Plant Barrier, and it's a really lame attack that's very easy to avoid. If he only uses that in this story, then the fight wouldn't be as interesting; but then, that fight was really short and not descriptive anyway.


	38. Trial of Wind

**Chapter 38: The Trial of Wind! Luigi vs. Windman!

* * *

**

Dr. Wily is sitting in his office, and he learned that Plantman is defeated. "Incredible, Megaman defeated Plantman in a few minutes! He's getting stronger than ever! But as long as I have the Darkling on my side, I have no fear for him!" He turns to a monitor and sees Windman facing off with Luigi. "So someone stumbled upon the Trial of Wind. They say that green Mario brother guy is weakest among the Smashers, so Windman should have no problem handling him.

-

Luigi runs around the room like wild. "AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Windman watches Luigi run around. "Is running all you can do? You will not advance any further just by running in circles." Windman produces two propeller blades in his hands and hurls them at Luigi. "Wind Cutter!"

Luigi slips on the floor and collapse, and the blades fly over him safely.

"You got lucky, human," says Windman.

Luigi got up and runs like mad again, screaming at the top of his voice in fear. Windman drops down in front of him all of a sudden, and he quickly turns around and runs in the opposite direction, but Windman drops down in front of him again! "You cannot escape," says Windman.

"How did you get from place to place so fast?" Luigi asks him.

"There are wind boosters under my feet. It releases wind that travels at about 200 mph, so I can fly through the sky and get to places fast. No matter how fast you run, I can always catch up with you."

Luigi backs up slowly in fear. "Looks like I have no way out of here!" he thought. "Unless I defeat him, I'll surely die!" He takes out his Thunder Rod and holds it in an offensive position. "You better not underestimate me!" Luigi says to Windman. "I'm as deadly as my brother!"

"So you are getting serious, right? Let me show you something fascinating." Windman turns to a pillar behind and pulls back his right fist. The fan on his shoulder begins to spin and makes a loud engine sound. When the sound is at its loudest, he punches the pillar hard, not only shattering it, but also send the shattered pieces flying backwards!

Luigi's face goes into a surprised expression. "You're that strong!"

"When the fan on my right shoulder spins, it acts like a turbine and powers up my right arm greatly, allowing me to deliver the all-powerful Wind Punch," explains Windman.

Luigi trembles even more. "Looks like he's no pushover…" he thought to himself. He took notice of a heating vent several feet high on the wall. "Maybe I can try to escape from there!"

He points to a random direction and says, "Look! There's something there!"

But Windman isn't fooled by him. "There is nobody here besides us,"

"…" says Luigi, if it's even possible, and then he turns around and runs towards the wall.

"Are you running again? The wind tells me you are trying to escape through the heating vent. I will not let you succeed."

When Luigi got to the front of the wall, he taps the tip of the Thunder Rod against the floor, and the rod starts to extend! Luigi holds onto the upper end and the extension of the rod lifts him up into the air. He reaches for the grate and tries to pull it open, but then a strong gust shoots out from the vent and blows him off balance and he falls towards a large spinning propeller!

"NOOO! I'M GONNA GET GRINDED!" screams Luigi. He sticks his rod towards the propeller, and when the blades of the propeller hit the rod, the propeller broke into pieces! Luigi safely falls onto the floor. "I'm saved! Thanks you, Thunder Rod!"

He sees Windman charging towards him at high speed, so he quickly slams the tip of the Thunder Rod onto the ground and he shoots up high into the air, as if the rod was a pogo! But Windman flies up in front of him and says, "The air is also part of my battleground."

"AHHHHH!"

The fan motor on Windman's shoulder starts spinning and roaring. "Wind Punch!" he shouts as he unleashes a powerful punch. Luigi quickly holds up the rod in front of his face just before the punch contacts. The fist hits the rod and the force pushes Luigi backwards towards the floor. Luigi crashes onto the floor with a hard bang.

"Waaaaaa…"

Windman looks down at the beaten up plumber. "If you didn't block my punch with the rod, then your head would've been torn off."

-

Fox, Samus, and Mario are going fine. Behind them lay several broken and shattered robots that they have fought.

"Security is pretty tight here," says Samus. "But they are pushovers."

"I wonda how's Luigi," says Mario.

Eventually, they came to room with lots of small holes on the floor, similar to that of a net.

"This room has quite a design," says Fox. "I wonder what it's for."

A green translucent blob slowly crawls out from the net floor before them. "What's that?" asks Samus.

More and more green blobs appear; until it eventually forms into the shape of a man. It's more like a giant head with large arms and legs. "What is that!" asks Samus again.

"Jello?" says Mario curiously.

Then they see a mechanical eyeball float down from the air, and it starts to flash. The green blob being seems to responds to the flashing, and an opening appears in front of the head area. When the opening is wide enough, the eyeball flies inside it and the blob covers up the hole again. The eyeball opens its eyelid from inside, revealing its large purple lens.

"It's a Darkling!" gasps Samus.

"And it's controlling the green slime to do its biddings!" says Fox.

The eyeball flashes again, and then green blob hurls a large green ball of slime at them, but they quickly jump aside to avoid it. Samus quickly switches to her battle armor and begins firing at the blob. When her shot hits the green slimy body, the shot disappears and leaves behind a small crater on the body, but it fills up after a few seconds.

Mario throws several fireballs at the body, but like Samus's beam, the fire made several small craters on the body, which eventually fills up again. "Our shots are not-a affecting it!" says Mario.

The green monster slams its oversized hands onto the ground, creating a large green tsunami that's rushing towards them! "Watch out! Tidal wave!" shouts Fox.

They quickly run away from the green wave until they come to a wall. "Oh no! We're done for!" screams Samus.

The green wave crashes into them.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The three falls onto the ground, with their bodies covered in green slime. Fox is the first to get back up, "Good thing it didn't physically hurt us. Come to think of it, how dangerous can slime be?"

The green monster forms its right hand into a solid green blade and stretches it forward to hit Fox! Fox quickly jumps aside and fires his gun at the monster. The monster uses its other hand to swat Fox onto the floor. "Ouch!"

Samus fires super missiles at the monster's head, but when the missiles hit the green slime, it bounces off! Samus quickly jumps away before the returning missile hits her. "What kind of slime is this that nothing can penetrate!" she exclaims.

Mario jumps into the air and whacks the head with his Fire Rod. The rod simply bounces back when it hits the green body. The monster fires a green blob and when it hits Mario, it traps his body inside! "Help-a! I'm stuck-a!" cries Mario.

The monster slaps the 'slimed' Mario, causing him to bounce around the room due to the blob around him. "WAAAAAAH!"

"I'll help you, Mario!" shouts Samus. She fires her grapple beam, and when the tip of the beam touches the blob, the blob immediately melts and vaporizes! Mario falls onto the floor and lands on his butt.

"Thank you for helping me…"

Samus is surprised just now. "The grapple beam melted the blob… That means…" She turns to look at the green monster.

-

Luigi is lying on the floor. The impact just now hurt his backbone greatly, and he can barely stand up. He can see Windman standing on a pillar in front of him. "I cannot… die here… I must be brave… like my brother Mario…" he mutters to himself. He slowly got back up and limps towards the pillar.

"You still have strength for fighting? Incredible…" says Windman in surprise.

When Luigi is a few feet away from the pillar, he falls back onto the floor again. "Your body couldn't possibly be moving after the hit you took. Now to end this!" says Windman, and he jumps down from the pillar and performs a flying kick at Luigi! Just before the foot hits him, Luigi uses his Thunder Rod to hit the wind booster under Windman's foot, pushing the robot back into the air and he falls onto his knees. "How dare you!"

He takes out a large fan blade and throws it at Luigi. Luigi quickly uses the rod as a pogo stick and bounce up high into the air, avoiding the blade thrown at him. Windman looks up and takes off into the air as well. When Windman flew into the air, he couldn't control his movements properly; he is flying in an awkward position! "What's wrong with my wind booster!" he gasps. "Oh yeah! When I tried to land the kick on him, he destroyed the booster on my left foot using the rod!"

Somehow, Windman made it to the front of Luigi. "I'm going to kill you for destroying my left wind booster!" The fan motor on his shoulder begins to spin and roar, and he pulls back his fist. "Wind Punch!" He throws the punch at Luigi's face, but the plumber quickly moves his head aside, and the punch only managed to scrape across his face, making a small bruise.

"It's just a small cut! It's nothing big!" Luigi says to himself. He raises the Thunder Rod over him and electric begins to form around it.

"Oh no!" gasps Windman. "I can't move in air properly with only one wind booster!"

"Thunder Overhead Smash!" shouts Luigi at the top of his voice, and he slams the rod down on Windman's head HARD.

"UUUUWAAAAAAAAGH!" screams Windman, as falls down from the sky and drops straight onto an active propeller. When he comes in contact with the spinning blades, a large explosion occurs and pieces of the robot flies everywhere.

Luigi falls back down and lands on his feet. "I'M BRAVE LIKE MY BROTHER!" shouts Luigi at the top of his voice, and then a metal falls down and bonks his head. "Ouch!"

-

Samus runs towards the green monster, avoiding the slimes toss at her. When she got near the monster, she fires the grapple beam at its face. The beam pierces through the head, boring a tunnel that leads to the eyeball in the middle. Samus reels back her grapple beam and shouts to Mario, "Mario! Now!"

Mario jumps up and stretches the Fire Rod forward. The tip of the rod hits the eyeball dead on, pushing it out of the blob on the backside. The rod pushes the eyeball all the way to the wall on the other side, and the eyeball explodes in a burst of purple smoke, ending with a death scream of a Darkling.

The green slimy body begins to melt, until all the blobs fall through the net floor. Fox gets back up and asks, "How did you two defeat him?"

"I used the grapple beam to rescue Mario from the blob, and the beam melted the blob around him. Since the grapple beam is made of electric, I figured out that the blob's weakness it electric. That's how we defeated him," explains Samus.

"You're pretty smart! Now we must move on!" says Fox.

-

The death of Windman triggers a door to open, and Luigi quickly runs through it. "Phew… I made it…" says Luigi. "I knew I could be brave and strong like Mario! I must continue to be brave!" With this, he bravely walks forward, ready to take on anything tossed at him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, Luigi killed a tough opponent! Isn't he brave after all? If you played Megaman 8 or Megaman & Bass, then you should recognize the green slime monster as the Green Devil.


	39. Fall of Luigi

Once again, schoolwork has proven me there is little time to work on stories. All right, here's the next chapter!

The reason I let the grapple beam be the Green Devil's weakness is because of the same reason in the game _Megaman 8_. The weapon Thunder Claw is very similar to Samus's grapple beam, and both have electric attribute. In that game, you have to dig into the devil's eye using normal shots, and then zap the eye with Thunder Claw for big damage. Because the Green Devil is weak to electric, I decided that the grapple beam should be its weakness, even though you cannot use Thunder Claw to instantly dig through the gel.

**Chapter 39: The Fall of Luigi! Falco vs. Flameman!

* * *

**

Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff are still wandering around in the castle. "I can't smell anymore food," says Yoshi. "We'll never get out of here…"

"At least we're not running into enemies," says Pikachu. "I wonder why?"

They hear a ringing sound. "What is that?" asks Jigglypuff.

"Oh, it's my cell phone!" says Yoshi.

"I know you have a cell phone, but where do you always keep it?" Pikachu asks him.

Yoshi lays out an egg and a cell phone pops out of it! Yoshi picks up the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

"It's me, Kirby!" replies the voice in the phone.

"Oh Kirby! How are doing?"

"Nothing bad so far. How about you?"

"Nothing bad either. By the way, where are you?"

"I'm in Hidden Leaf Village. This place is full of ninjas!"

"Well, I'm in the main office of Wily's Super Fun Land, and it's full of robots."

"By the way, Yoshi, I found a new friend who eats as much as me! His name is Chouji!"

They kept on chatting and chatting and chatting… When they finally hang up the phone, Yoshi swallows the cell phone. "I'm done! Hope that didn't take too long." He turns to those two Pokemon, and he sees a busted robot besides them. "What happened?"

"You're really busy with the phone, aren't you?" Pikachu asks him with a strange look.

-

Luigi somehow wandered into a large room filled with several pools of oil. "What is this room? There are so many oil pools here! It's probably enough to keep a large machine going for days!"

He walks around the room, examining everything. "Hmmm… Nothing worth sightseeing… I wonder where's the exit?"

"There is no exit here unless the trial ends," says a voice from behind. Luigi turns around and sees Flameman sitting cross-legged a few feet away from him!

"You are the one who killed Windman, right?" Flameman asks him.

Luigi slowly nods.

"So you are. You are superior for a flesh being! I never liked that guy anyway."

Luigi thought to himself, "He seems glad that I defeated the fat wind robot from earlier. Maybe he'll let me go?"

Flameman gets on his feet and says, "Now that you have stepped into the Trial of Fire, I shall kill you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Luigi, and then he runs off at a tremendous speed.

-

Megaman and Rush are together, wandering around… you know that already…

"This is probably the largest of all the castles Wily has ever built," says Megaman. "I wonder if I will ever find his main office." He kept on walking and eventually came to a room filled with scrap metals. "What is this place?"

"This is where dead robots are left," says a voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Bass and his robotic dog Treble drop down from the ceiling. "Long time no see, Megaman!" says Bass.

"Bass! What do you want?"

"Is that how you should reply? We haven't met in a while, and I really want to play with you again."

Megaman gets into offensive position. "When will you ever learn?"

"This time I won't go down easily! Prepare to die!"

-

Luigi runs through the room while screaming for help. No matter where he searches, he cannot find the exit anywhere.

"If running is all you do, how did you defeat Windman?" Flameman ask him, but the plumber isn't listening. "It's about time I end this." Flameman places his arm cannon against the floor. "Fire Snake!" A burst of flame shoots out from his arm cannon and travels along the floor like a giant fiery snake!

Luigi tries to outrun the fire, but he couldn't. The fire catches up with him and engulfs him, setting his entire body on fire. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

-

Falco is moving along easily through the castle. "These robotic underlings are too easy. Why can't something bigger and tougher come challenge me?"

Just at his moment, a large robotic wolf appears in front of him and growls at him. "You want to pick on me?" Falco asks him. "You look no different from the others."

The robotic wolf opens its mouth and breathes fires at him, but Falco uses the Reflector to deflect the flames. The wolf then jumps forward to pounce on Falco. He quickly jumps up into the air to avoid the pounce.

"Hawk Drill!" shouts Falco as he spins downwards and lands his foot onto the robotic wolf's head, crushing it into the ground. He lands onto his feet and looks back at the fallen robot. "No challenge."

A robotic gorilla appears in front of him. "Another one? I think you're no different either," says Falco.

The gorilla pulls out a spike ball and throws it at him. Falco jumps up to avoid it and kicks the gorilla in the face. When the gorilla fell back onto the floor, Falco grabs him by the leg and slams him onto the wolf that he just defeated.

"Pfft! What a joke!"

He continues moving forward, and the floor below him suddenly opens, and he falls down. "What! AHHHHHH!"

He falls into the lower floor, but is able to land on his feet. "That was quite sudden! Good thing I'm all right." He looks around and sees several oil pools. "What is this place?" Suddenly, he spots a figure laying the ground that immediately struck him with shock. He runs to the figure and it turns out to be Luigi!

He lifts him up by the head and shakes him. "Luigi! Wake up! What happened to you!"

Luigi is unconscious, and his body is all burned up and black. It's a good thing that his heart is still beating though.

"He lost the trial," says a voice.

Falco turns around and sees Flameman. "How dare you hurt my friend!"

"I did what I have to do when he stepped into the Trial of Fire, so do not blame me. He did nothing but run around."

"He's not a fighter, and you dare treat him like this!"

"Do you want to avenge for him?

"Usually, I'm not into fighting for revenge, but seeing this has heated up my spirit to fight."

"Interesting... Let's see if you are better than that flesh being." Flameman points his arm cannon at Falco and fires a fireball at him. Falco quickly grabs Luigi and hops to the side to avoid it. He carries Luigi to a safe corner and places him there.

"You stay here," he says to the unconscious plumber. "I'll go fight that robot." He runs back to Flameman and tries to punch him in the face. Before the fist comes in contact, Flameman grabs his arm and slams him onto the floor. He points his arm cannon at Falco's face and is about to fire, but Falco quickly rolls aside just before the fire shoots into his face.

Falco performs a sweep kick to try and kick Flameman in the ankle, but the robot hops backwards to avoid it. He points his arm cannon at Falco and fires several fireballs, but the bird gets up and runs around swiftly to avoid the shots.

"You are very fast, but can you avoid this? Fire Snake!" He sends out a long trail of fire that crawls toward Falco at high speed. Falco tries to outrun it, but when the fire is about to catch up with him, he uses Reflector and the fire spreads out in several directions upon hitting it! The fires travel into the oil pools, turning them into a pool of burning fire.

"The battle is heating up," says Flameman. "Your chance of surviving is even lesser now!"

"As long as I don't jump into the fiery furnace, I'm fine!" says Falco. He charges at Flameman and tries to tackle him, but Flameman stops him with his hands and hurls him towards on the fire pools! Falco quickly uses Fire Bird to fly onto the floor safely before he falls into the pool.

When he got back onto the floor, he fires his laser gun at Flameman, and they two of them begin a war of trading shots. Flameman was able to avoid all his laser beams, but Falco got burned a few times by the robot's fire attacks.

"He's tough!" though Falco. "I really underestimated him! But I cannot give up here!" He puts his usually gun back into his pocket and pulls out another one.

"No matter what kind of weapon you use, you cannot hope to defeat me!" says Flameman. "I will now use my ultimate attack!" He begins to glow with an orange aura, and then he fires a huge stream of fire at Falco. "Fire Dragon!"

"You do not know what weapon I'm using!" Falco shouts out. "Atomic Beam!" He pulls the trigger and fires large beam at the fire that is approaching him.

When the beam hits the fire, it penetrates through the fire and heads for Flameman. "What! The fire is penetrated!" he gasps. The beam hits him in the body and tears through it, ripping him into two pieces. "AAAAAAAAARGH!" Both the pieces fly into the air and into the fiery pool.

Falco drops onto his knees. "Phew… Finally killed him…" He points his blaster (not the Atomic Gun) towards the ceiling and shoots the pipes up there. The pipes broke open and water sprays out, putting out the fire pools.

He gets up and walks towards Luigi, who still hasn't woke up. "All right, pal. We have to go!" He carries Luigi on his back and walks out of the room through the exit that just opened.

-

Dr. Wily received the word that all 4 Robot Masters are dead. "Incredible! Those Smashers are indeed strong!" he says to himself. "But I have no fear, because the Darkling are on my side! When they come, I will show them my masterpiece! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry if the fight was lame and short. As I have said, I'm really not good at… Forget it, you know it already.


	40. Evil That Brings Power

I corrected some mistakes near the end of Chapter 36, regarding what happened to Young Link. I can't believe I forgot about his existence! Well, he's gonna shine in this chapter.

**Chapter 40: The Evil That Brings Power! The Strongest Robot Bass!

* * *

**

Megaman and Bass are in a fierce combat—firing shots at each other and once in a while coming together for a close melee. Rush and Treble are also fighting—biting and clawing each other.

Megaman made a move that caught Bass off guard and throws a punch in his body, making Bass fly into a pile of junks.

Bass smirks and gets back up, "You have grown stronger since we last fought, Megaman. But I'm afraid I'll still win today."

"There you go again!" says Megaman. "You're always boasting about your strength! You have more mouths than brawls!"

"I'm serious this time. I'll show you why!" says Bass. He signals to Treble and the robotic dog runs up to him. When the two comes in contact with each other, they flash in a bright purple light. When the light fades, Bass has become bulkier than before and has large purple wings extending from his back!

"Remember the time when I pretended to be your friend and you allowed me to enter your lab?" Bass asks Megaman. "You still remember that I stole your Adaptor Suit and used it on myself right? Surely, you remember this form too!"

"Of course I remember!" replies Megaman. "But I still defeated you in the end."

"That's true, but now it's different! I'm not only fused with Treble, but also with the Darkling!"

A strange purple shadow appears from the floor and crawls up Bass's body. The shadow binds itself around Bass and slowly enters his body, making his eyes slowly turn purple. "Now I have the power of the Darkling! You cannot defeat me!"

"You're still the same, Bass! I can still defeat you like always!"

"You do not know the power of the Darkling! Prepare to die!"

Bass extends his wings and flies towards Megaman. Megaman raises his arm cannon and fires several shots at Bass, but it did not stop him from moving forward. Bass's fist emits a purple aura and he slams it at Megaman, who quickly hops back to avoid the punch.

Megaman continues to fire shots at Bass, but the shots just bounce off him harmlessly. "How come my Mega Buster isn't working against him?" wonders Megaman. "What has Dr. Wily done to his armor?"

Bass flies into the air and fires a large energy shot downwards, blasting the floor and filling the room with thick purple smoke and it hits. While Megaman is trying to find his way out of the smoke, Bass reaches his hand forward and grabs him by the neck, and then hurls him away.

Rush pounces at Bass to bite him, but the evil android swats the dog away with one hit. Megaman gets back up and charges up his Mega Buster. When fully charged, he lets it loose at Bass. The plasma shot hits him and creates a large explosion, but Megaman is surprised to see Bass walk out of the explosion harmlessly. "How is that possible!" gasps Megaman.

"You are an idiot, Megaman!" Bass jeers at him. "You truly do not know the power of Darkling!" He lifts up his arm cannon and fires a thin purple laser beam at Megaman. The beam came out so suddenly that Megaman didn't have time to fully dodge it, and it pierces through his right shoulder.

"AAACK!"

He puts his left hand against his damaged right shoulder and cries in pain. Bass walks up to him and kicks him in the face, and then stamps his foot against Megaman's head. "Hahahaha!" laughs Bass. "I told you I would win!"

Megaman growls angrily, he quickly gets back up and throws a punch at Bass, but the android grabs his fist and then slams him against the floor. Bass points his arm cannon at Megaman's face and says, "Your end is here! Die!"

-

Dr. Wily watches with pleasure from his office. "Great job, Bass!" says Wily happily. "You have proved yourself useful at last! Kill Megaman!"

-

Megaman has taken too much damage to move, and he can only sit there, waiting for Bass to fully charge up his arm cannon. Suddenly, a bright yellow shot zooms in from the side and hits Bass on the side of his waist. "GYAAAAK!" The shot blasts Bass all the way to the side of the room.

Young Link runs up to Megaman and asks, "Are you all right?"

"Not all that right, but still able to move," says Megaman, slowly standing back up. "Good thing I'm a robot, and I can be fixed again."

Bass stands back up from the blast and eyes YL angrily. "How on earth can a single flesh being hurt me!"

Bass fires an energy blast at YL, who pulls up his shield to block it, but the shield shatters when the shot hits it! Bass fires another shot, but YL jumps up to avoid it.

When YL lands, he continuously shoot Light Arrows at him. "Ha! You think you can hurt me with those puny arrows?" laughs Bass, who does not know about the Holy Weapons. The arrows hit him on his four joints, both the shoulders and the knees, and pierces into it. "WHAT!"

"Ha! You're the idiot!" laughs YL. "You do not know the power of the Holy Weapons!"

Bass growls angrily. "I am the strongest robot, and I will not lose to a flesh being like you!" He fires a large purple shot at YL. YL bravely stands there and pulls back the bowstring, ready to fire another Light Arrow. The longer he holds the string, the brighter the arrow glows.

When the shot is nearer and nearer to him, YL releases the Light Arrow. The arrow penetrates through the energy shot and goes for Bass. Before Bass can move, the arrow stabs into his chest. Bass screams in pain and agony as an unimaginable pain travels throughout inside his body. Finally, the Darkling comes out from his mouth like a smoke and lets out a loud scream before disintegrating.

YL switches to a normal arrow and somehow sticks a bomb onto the tip. He fires the bomb arrow at the now normal Bass, and the explosion from the bomb sends Bass flying into the air. He falls back onto the floor with a hard thud and stops moving.

Megaman is surprised that a simple flesh being like Young Link is able to defeat a powerful robot like Bass. "Incredible…"

-

"WHAT!" screams Wily. "Bass is defeated! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He pounds the control panel hard and pulls his hair like mad. "That's it! I'm going to use the Skullzilla!"

He gets up from his seat and storms to the door. When the door opens, he sees Yoshi, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu standing at the entrance. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" Yoshi asks him.

Dr. Wily points to a door and says, "Over there."

"Thanks!" says Yoshi, and he and the two Pokemon walk there.

Dr. Wily walks out the room and through the hall, but then he stopped. "Hey! Weren't those three the Smashers? Anyway, they're meeting their doom soon enough!"

Dr. Wily walks up to a large door, and he hears a voice saying, "Enter password."

"C-A-P-C-O-M," replies Dr. Wily.

"Password accepted." The door opens and Wily steps inside. Inside the room is a gigantic robot about 50 meters tall and its head is an evil-looking skull. Behind it are large dorsal spines and it has a really long tail.

"Hehehe! I have been working for years on this robot! The reason I built this amusement park is to prevent Megaman from suspecting me! Who said that I am a changed man anyway?"

Dr. Wily walks nearer to the robot and smiles with pleasure. "Behold the Skullzilla, the masterpiece modeled after the king of monsters Godzilla himself! It may not be as big, but it can be as destructive as him!"

He enters the robot through a small opening on the body and made his way to the cockpit, which is located inside the head. He sits down on the seat, buckles on the seatbelt, and presses several buttons on the control panel. "Skullzilla, ready to take off!"

The giant robot's eyes flashes and steam jets out from its joints. The ceiling above it slowly moves apart, creating an opening, and the floor below Skullzilla slowly rises, lifting the robot onto the surface.

-

The people at the carnival saw a giant robot rising in the distance, and they say to themselves, "It must be the grand parade that the billboard said! It's starting at last!"

When the robot is fully out of the ground, it lets out a loud metallic roar and stomps the ground hard, creating a short earthquake.

-

The Smashers, who are inside the base, felt the earthquake. "What was that?" asks Samus.

"It can't be an earthquake," says Fox. "It's too short to be one."

-

Dr. Wily saw the happy and cheering crowds from inside Skullzilla. "Ha! Those idiots think this is some sort of a game? I'll show them the difference between a game and the real thing!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This arc is taking really long, right? Don't worry; the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc, so rejoice! And since Flameman is dead, there shouldn't be any flame reviews.


	41. Second Level

In this chapter, you will witness the true powersof the Holy Weapons!

**Chapter 41: Attack of the Mechanical Beast! Unlock the 2nd Level of the Weapons!

* * *

**

Pikachu is standing outside the bathroom door. He hears a flush and Yoshi comes out, looking sad. "What's wrong?" Pikachu asks him.

"I pooped out my cell phone and didn't notice it until I flushed the toilet…" replies Yoshi sadly.

"I understand your feeling. You see, I once had a remote control car that got eaten by a random Snorlax."

"What's that got to do with a cell phone?"

"Um…"

"By the way, where's Jigglypuff?"

"She's at the control panel."

Jigglypuff is pressing the buttons of the control panel randomly. She sees a pink button, so she presses it repeatedly because she likes pink.

-

Samus, Mario, and Fox are still in who-knows-where and the light above them is turning on and off continuously. "This light is due for a change," says Fox, looking at the flickering light.

-

After pressing the pink button for about 20 times and nothing happens, she switches to a big red button. This time, the screen in front of her turns on and shows a scene from the carnival. "Must be security camera."

The screen shows people running around in fear and panic, and then an explosion blasts the merry-go-around into pieces.

"What happened!" gasp Pikachu.

Jigglypuff presses another button and the scene switches to Skullzilla, who is firing missiles and laser beams at the carnival.

"It must be Dr. Wily's doing!" says Yoshi.

"But why he destroy his own carnival?" asks Jigglypuff.

-

A door on the roof of the castle opens, and Falco steps out, carrying Luigi on his back (he's still down). "Wha? I reached the top floor already? Quite unexpected… Hey, what's that?"

He sees Skullzilla walking past the castle, shaking the ground whenever it takes a step. "This can't be part of the amusement!" says Falco. "It's attacking the amusement park! I must tell the others quick!" He takes out his cell phone and dials.

-

"What's with all these shakings?" asks Samus. "It just won't stop!"

Fox's cell phone rings and he answers it, "Hello?"

"Fox, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can. You're Falco for sure."

"You must listen to me! There's this giant robotic monster attacking the amusement park!"

"How big is it?"

"About 50 meters or something!"

"So that explains the shakings we felt."

"You must come up here and see! I'm on the rooftop with Luigi!"

"Okay, got it!" He hangs up the call and tells the other two about it, and they all quickly rush off.

-

A door opens and Megaman and Young Link step out. "Hey! We're outside! This must be the backdoor!" says Young Link.

Suddenly, a giant foot stomps down right in front of them, frightening them. They quickly back off into the room behind the door and looks up at the gigantic robot. "That's one huge robot!" exclaims YL.

Megaman notices the W symbol on the sides of the robot. "It's Dr. Wily! He's attacking the amusement park too! I knew he's evil all along!"

"What do we do?" asks YL.

"We can't possibly scratch him just like this. Let's find the others!"

"I can contact them!" YL takes out his cell phone and dials into it. "Falco? Is that you?"

"Yes, you're Young Link, right?"

"I saw this giant…"

"I know what you're going to say, a giant robot! Where are you? Wait… I see you! I'm coming down!"

"Where are you, Falco?" But the call hanged up before YL got an answer from him.

After a short while, Falco comes down in front of them, riding on top of Luigi. "How did you get here?" asks Megaman.

"Luigi and I are on the roof, and I saw you two from up there. I just used Luigi as a sliding board to get down here. This guy lacks friction."

"What happened to him?" asks YL.

"Apparently, he got knocked out cold by some robot. He's still alive, so calm down."

"And where are the others?"

"I called Fox just now. I'm sure he'll come meet me at… the… rooftop…"

"But you're down here," Megaman tells him.

Falco whips out his cell phone and dials again, this time telling Fox to come outside instead of the roof. Next, he dials Yoshi's phone. It rang many times, but nobody picks it up. "That's why I told him not to keep it in his stomach…" mumbles Falco. He did not know that the cell phone is now down in the sewer.

Suddenly, a speaker booms out these words, "Attention Smashers! This is Navigator Jigglypuff speaking! You hear this you come to main office! We have report about big robot destroying the park!"

"What! She got to the main office already!" exclaims Megaman.

"So what do we do now?" asks YL. "We can't just stand here and watch the robot destroy everything."

"Darn… How are we going to reunite with each other…?" says Falco.

-

In the main office…

"Officer Pikachu! Use the security cameras and search for the Smashers!" Yoshi says to Pikachu.

"Yes, General Yoshi!" says Pikachu with a salute. He presses the buttons on the controller and the screen shows them images of Fox's group and Falco's group. "It appears that Fox, Samus, and Mario are still inside the castle while the others are outside already!"

"Good! Let us call them in!"

"On the other hand, why don't we just go out and meet them? The robot is outside the castle, so it would make sense if we get out there and save the day."

"Your plans are brilliant, Officer Pikachu! I shall raise your rank to Colonel!"

"Enough of this dumb military game…"

-

"What do we do now!" says Samus. "We are receiving phone calls telling us to go here and there!"

"I don't know… Falco called just now that Jigglypuff and probably the others are still inside the castle," replies Fox. "Yoshi isn't answering his cell phone, so he told me to find him too."

"But-a where eez da main office?" asks Mario.

"That's the problem…"

A door besides them opens and Yoshi's group steps out! "Oh hi! That was quite unexpected!" says Yoshi.

"Where have you been?" Samus asks him.

"At the main office," replies Pikachu. "We found out that there's a giant robot going on rampage."

"Falco told us that," Fox tells him. "Now we must all go outside and meet them there, but we can't find the exit."

"I just printed out a map of the castle," says Yoshi, holding a map in his hand. "I'm sure it can help us out."

So they followed the map and navigated through the castle easily. After running into 5 wrong rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and even more wrong rooms, they finally made it to the backdoor and met the others, who are all waiting impatiently. "About time…" says Falco annoyed.

-

Dr. Wily is very pleased with his giant robot of destruction. "Skullzilla is without doubt my best masterpiece! I shall destroy this worthless city and King Naraku shall built a new empire where only evil exists! That is the ultimate paradise for someone like me!"

Skullzilla opens its mouth and fires a large laser beam. The beam hits a large building outside the amusement park and blasts it into pieces. The people are screaming and running in fear. Dr. Wily just laughs at those poor souls running around and praying for help. Suddenly, the computer screen tells him that something is attacking Skullzilla. He switches to another screen and sees the Smashers attacking him with their Holy Weapons. "So they made it out! Let's see if they can do something to Skullzilla!"

-

Falco, Fox, and Samus are firing their Holy Weapons at Skullzilla, but it isn't scratching the giant robot at all. "Are you sure this is a Darkling-possessed robot?" Fox asks Samus.

"I'm sure of it!" replies Samus. "I used the x-ray visor just now and saw it with my own eyes that dark energy is running throughout its circuits! What's more is the Dark Reactor is INSIDE the robot!"

"But why aren't the Holy Weapons working against him?" asks Falco.

Pikachu lets loose a thunderbolt at Skullzilla, but not even the holy electricity can harm the mechanical leviathan. "This isn't working!"

Mario extends his Fire Rod and slams it against the robot's chest, but it can't even pierce through its body. Young Link's Light Arrows seems like blunt twigs when fired against the robot's metal body.

Luigi slowly opens his eyes. "Oooh… What happened…?" He sees Skullzilla and screams, "MONSTER!" He quickly jumps inside a trash can and trembles in fear.

Megaman watches the Smashers hopelessly trying to scratch the robot. "It's too terrifying…" he thought. "Dr. Wily has grown much more powerful than before… Not even the almighty powers of the Holy Weapons can stop him…"

"Enough of this nonsense! Your peashooter cannot stop me!" shouts the voice of Dr. Wily from inside Skullzilla. The robot raises its foot and brings it down on the Smashers, but they quickly run out of the way before it hits.

"I will deal with you later!" says Wily, and he moves the robot forward, going closer and closer to the big city. "I shall demolish this city that is an unnecessary roadblock to King Naraku's plan for world domination! He will increase my rank to Dark Lord if I can do it!"

"We won't let you!" shouts Samus angrily as she continues to fire the Hyper Beam at the back of the robot.

"It's useless!" shouts Dr. Wily, and Skullzilla swings its tail at Samus, whacking her hard and sending her into a stone wall behind.

"How can we destroy him?" says Pikachu. "Our weapons aren't working!"

"There must be some way to exploit his weakness!" says Fox. "There must be some way!" Then he felt someone tap him in the shoulder, so he turns around and sees a wireframe man. "Oh, a wireframe. What do you want? Do you bring news from Crazy Hand?"

The wireframe nods and takes out a radio, and presses the button on it. The radio makes some beeping and whizzing sound before the voice of Crazy Hand is heard. "Hello! This is Crazy Hand speaking! I shall now present to you the… Forget it… Okay, Smashers, I bet you're listening to this. It's reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllly important. Now, tell me. Is your Holy Weapon powerful? Of course it should be; able to take down Darklings in a… Wait, there's no 's' in Darkling…"

"What's the point of this radio show?" asks Falco. "We don't have all day to listen to him!"

"Your Holy Weapons are really strong, right?" continues Crazy Hand. "It's able to destroy Darkling in a single hit, so it should be! But that's not forever, because powerful Darkling like the Tyrant Darkling are able to withstand their attacks. So what do you do? You must unlock… Excuse me... Hey, who is supposed to be at the drums? Hey you, blond hair kid! Narudork or whatever your name is, do the drum rolls!"

After some chatting and argument in the radio, CH continues speaking again, "You must unlock…"

_-Sound of drum roll in the background-_

"Level 2 Weapons!"

"Level two weapons?" say the Smashers in unison.

"Level 2 Weapons are helluva powerful! They are the ultimate techniques for destroying the most powerful Darkling! Here's how you use it! You must use YOUR BLOOD! AHHH! IT'S BLEEDING!"

The Smashers look at each other strangely.

"Okay, as I was saying, you need to use your blood. Drop some blood onto your weapons and hold it tight, then say this: Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness! Okay… I'm speaking a lot… Try it yourself, it works all the time! Now that you have unlocked it, you can activate it anytime you like by gripping onto your weapon and say level up!"

Suddenly, buzzing sound fills the radio, followed by some crashing noise and some voices talking about Bowser tripping on the cables, and then it turns off.

"What was that...?" asks Pikachu.

"Using our blood to unlock the second level of the Holy Weapons?" says Samus. "That's just strange."

"Whatever, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" says Falco. He bites his own thumb hard, making it bleed and he drips it on the Atomic Gun, and then he says the phrase, "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness!"

After saying this, the blood he dripped onto the gun flashes and sort of fuses with the Atomic Gun! The gun starts to change form, until it transforms into a bazooka! "This is amazing!" exclaims Falco. "I now have the Atomic Bazooka!"

The other Smashers quickly do the same. They make themselves bleed their fingers and drop the blood on their weapons and then say the same phrase. One by one, their weapons begin to transform.

Fox's Nuclear Gun becomes bigger and larger than before, resembling more of a magnum gun. "Wow!"

Samus's transformation completely changed her arm cannon. Her arm cannon becomes bigger than before and has 4 large turrets at the end of it, and a large rocket launcher in the middle of the 4 turrets. "Amazing!"

Mario's Fire Rod becomes thicker then before and has a sharp tip at the front end. The rod is emitting a heat aura, but Mario didn't feel his hand burn for some strange reason. "Mamamia!"

Luigi's Thunder Rod also becomes thicker, and the front tip turns into a giant plug! The rod is emitting electricity, but it didn't zap Luigi. "Cool!"

Young Link's Light Arrow didn't change; instead, when he said the phrase, the arrow emits a beam that shines onto his bow, turning it into a large golden bow larger than himself! "Amazing!

Yoshi's Meteor Mace becomes really large and has sharp spikes all over it. "Yoshi!"

Jigglypuff's Magic Wand becomes longer and has lots of decorations all around it, and the tip of the wand is small hand made of diamond. "Jiggly!"

Pikachu's Electric Harness totally transforms. It now looks like a robot walker with Pikachu riding on top of it! "Wow! Pika!"

Megaman and Rush watch their transformed weapons with mouths wide open. "That's unbelievable!" exclaims Megaman.

"It's amazing that a golden bow larger than me can be so light!" says YL, waving his new bow around.

Samus looks at her new arm cannon and smiles with pleasure. "This is going to rock!"

"Now I feel braver than before!" says Luigi, looking at his new Thunder Rod.

"I feel invincible!" exclaims Pikachu, moving around in his new robot walker.

Falco places his new bazooka on his shoulder and says, "Let's get this work done!"

The Smashers all nod and they rush towards the robot, running in front of it. Dr. Wily sees them coming and laughs, "Ha! I told you your peashooters aren't going to work!"

"We're not like before anymore!" shouts Fox. He pulls the trigger and fires a powerful energy blast. Falco pulls the bazooka trigger and it fires a large blast in the shape of a rocket. Samus's arm cannon fires 4 powerful energy shots and a large missile.

The tip of Mario's Fire Rod starts spinning like a drill and burns like a match, and then the rod extends towards the robot. The tip of Luigi's Thunder Rod starts releasing high voltage electricity and it extends towards the robot too.

Yoshi swings his mace against the air hard and it fires large fiery spike balls at the robot. Jigglypuff points the Magic Wand at the robot and fires a pink swirling beam. Pikachu screams and his robot walker releases a large lightning bolt. YL uses his new golden bow to fire a Light Arrow. The arrow shoots forward at light speed with a bright aura around it.

All the attacks hit the body of Skullzilla at the same time, and amazingly, it tears right through the body and pushes the Dark Reactor out the other side! "WHAT!" scream Dr. Wily.

The Dark Reactor flies into midair and explodes.

Skullzilla's body explodes into pieces.

"This… can't… be happening…" Dr. Wily mutters to himself. "No… My masterpiece…" And then the head explodes in a large bang.

The Smashers are amazed at the powers of their new weapons. The have nothing to say but to open their mouths wide in awe, looking at the pieces of Skullzilla falling onto the ground. Suddenly, their Holy Weapons revert back to its original form.

Megaman and Rush are also amazed beyond words.

-

The ambulances and fire fighters have arrived, rescuing people and putting out fires. Megaman thanks the Smashers for all they have done. "I admit you people are very strong. I never thought flesh beings can be more powerful than robots."

"The world out there is full of strong people," Samus tells him. "You should travel the world someday!"

"We only won because of my guidance!" says Falco with pride. "I'm such a successful leader after all!"

The other Smashers look at him strangely. "So anyway, we have to go now because we finished our mission," says Fox.

"I hope to meet you again!" says Megaman. "And wish you luck trying to stop the king from taking over the world!"

The Smashers wave one last good-bye to Megaman, and they got onto the Warp Star and flies up high into the air.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Finally the arc has ended! Next will be Fire Country, the world of Naruto! Happy waiting!

And are you surprised at the Level 2 powers of the Holy Weapons? What do you think of it? All the weapons will have cool transformations like that too! As the story progresses, you will learn more about the Darkling and the Weapons! If you want to know how their blood is able to transform the weapons, I will eventually explain it in later chapters.


	42. Fire Country

The military game from previous chapter is the part where Yoshi calls himself General and calls the other two Navigator and Officer. Pikachu enjoyed it for a while, but got bored and wants to snap back to reality. It was just there as a little gag.

And by the way, in this chapter, a long time running gag will return. Can you find it?

Team 2: Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, Bowser, Popo, Nana, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, Kirby

* * *

**WORLD NAME:**

**FIRE COUNTRY**

**Chapter 42: Fire Country! Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village!

* * *

**

In the Smash Mansion…

Nobody is at home…

The phone rings…

After the fifth ring…

The answering machine kicks in, "There is nobody at home at the moment, so please dial any of these numbers: 123-3202, 211-0303, 944-4495, or 433-3493. There are many more you can dial, but these are the only ones I'm mentioning. Good-bye!"

And it hangs…

-

Tsunade is sitting in her office, drinking sake. "Boy, being Hokage is a very tough job. I have to do this and that everyday, and rarely have time to rest like before. Now this Darkling dilemma is making my head burst… When will THEY come?" She looks out the window and spots a bright light shooting across the sky. She smiles and says, "So they're here."

-

The warp star flies into a forest filled with tall and thick trees. The star hits a tree and stays there, and it resembles a diving board when left hanging out there. "Now that's one iron hard tree!" says Bowser.

Zelda looks down from the star to see how far they are from the ground below. "It's still quite high from the ground. How are we going to get down?"

This height is no problem for the other Smashers; they jump down one by one without fear, except for Zelda. Link stretches out his arms and says, "Don't worry, Zelda. I'll catch you before you hit the ground."

"You better catch me!" says Zelda, and then she jumps. Her feet lands onto Link's face and push him onto the ground. "You didn't really catch me, but at least you used yourself as a soft landing pillow. Thanks!"

"You're… welcome…" mumbles Link with Zelda's feet still on his face.

Kirby's cell phone rings and he answers it, "Hello? Um… did you call here after hearing what our answering machine said? Wait a minute…" He hands the cell phone to Bowser.

"It's for me?"

"It's not for you, but I thought you might be interested in hearing this."

Bowser places the phone against his ear and says, "Hello?" And then Bowser changes into a lovey-dovey voice. "You know what? I miss you very much. How I dream of you every night… How I dream of you every day… Now would you mind? Please… DON'T EVER CALL THE WRONG NUMBER AGAIN! THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!" And he hangs the phone.

"Wow! How long was it since the last wrong call?" asks Popo.

"The last call we ever received was in one of Game2002's story _Koopa Fire Burst_, I believe," says Mewtwo.

"I can't believe that guy's back," says Zelda. "I was wondering where he went after all those absences of wrong phone calls."

"_Feudal Smashers _was such a long story, but there wasn't a single wrong call in that story," says Nana.

"And there should've been a wrong call in _Super Smashing New Year_," adds Kirby. "But that never happened."

"So what do we do now?" asks DK, straying away from the topic.

"Before we ask that, is this Fire Country?" asks Ganondorf. "Where's the fire?"

"This place really doesn't look like what its name implies," says Mewtwo. "But then, Mute City isn't a quiet place either."

"I remember we were told to find Hidden Leaf Village around here too," says Zelda. "If it's really hidden, then it'll be hard to find."

"Zelda…" says the voice of Link.

"Yes?"

"Would you get your feet off my face so I can get up…?"

-

Team 7, which consists of Kakashi and his students Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, are jumping from branch to branch at a very fast speed. "So, what's our mission again?" asks Naruto.

"You're always not listening!" Sakura tells him. "Tsunade-sama told us that we must go and find the chosen ones! She also said they are the answers to destroying the Darkling."

"Why doesn't she let us go destroy those dark things or whatever instead?"

"You're not listening when she made the announcement again! Will you ever get anything into your thick skull? She clearly says that nothing can kill the Darkling, but only the Holy Weapons that the chosen ones wield can."

Kakashi stops moving and tells his students to stop too. "I hear someone talking! Don't move, for it may be an enemy."

The ninjas peek through some leaves on the tree and see 9 people down on the ground.

"Where do we start?" asks Popo.

"Let's find food," insists Kirby.

"Besides that…?"

"Look for something useful?" says Ganondorf.

"Like what?"

"Find Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Where do we find that?"

"Look into the leaves!" answers Kirby. "Why else would it be called Hidden Leaf Village?"

"If it's a village, then it should be big and visible, so how is it hidden?" asks Nana.

"They never found El Dorado, did they? It's supposed to be a huge city of gold!" says Link.

"That must be them," Kakashi says to the three young ninjas. "Tsunade told us that they behave rather strangely from other people."

"So we sneak up behind them and catch them by surprise?" asks Naruto.

"We're supposed to make friends with them, not attack them!" Sakura shouts into Naruto's ear.

Mewtwo turns to some leaves up on the tree and says, "Show yourselves."

"They spot us!" says Naruto in panic. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to make a friendly appearance," says Kakashi. He jumps down from the tree and lands in front of them. "Fear not, I have come in peace." But the Smashers already have their weapons out and ready.

"Got proof that you're a good guy?" asks Link, readying his sword.

"Do you know Crazy Hand?" asks Kakashi.

"Yes, we know him!" says Ganondorf.

"His friend Tsunade sent us here to fetch you. You are the ones we are waiting for to help exterminate the Darkling."

"You sound good enough to be trusted," says Link, putting his sword back.

"And who are those other three up in the tree?" asks Mewtwo.

"They are my students. Come down now!"

So the three young ninjas jump down from the tree. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" says Naruto. "I'm going to become Hokage of Hidden Leaf Village because I'm the greatest ninja to ever live!"

"And also the dumbest ninja," adds Sasuke.

"Right, I'm also the dumbest ninja to ever live! HEY! WHAT DID YOU MADE ME SAY?"

Sasuke ignores him and introduces himself, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," says Sakrua next.

"And I'm the captain of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi," says Kakashi. "You are the Smashers, right?"

"Yes we are. I'm Link."

"Zelda."

"I'm Ganondorf Dragmire, former king of evil."

"Kirby! Don't call me Furby, please!"

"I'm Popo and this is my younger sister Nana."

"DK, Donkey Kong!"

"Mewtwo."

"I'm the great Bowser Koopa, king of turtles!"

"It's good to know you all," says Kakashi. "Now Tsunade wants to see you all, so you must follow us back to Hidden Leaf Village. We ninjas can make it there in a few minutes, but normal people may have to walk about 40 minutes to get there."

"We can always use the warp star!" says Kirby, pointing to the star that's stuck on the tree.

So the Smashers got onto the warp star (with the help of Mewtwo's telekinesis) and Kirby activates it. The star pulls itself off from the tree and then zooms off in a certain direction at high speed. "Wow! They're fast!" exclaims Naruto.

-

Some ninja guards are at the main gate of Hidden Leaf Village when the star comes rushing past them so fast that they didn't eve notice it. The star keeps going until it crashes into a statue. "Boy… That was rough…" says Link.

"So this is Hidden Leaf Village," says Zelda.

"It doesn't really look like what its name implies," comments Nana.

"Okay, where do we start?" asks Popo.

"Some person they called Tsunade wants to see us," says Bowser. "So where do we find that person?"

Team 7 appears in front of them and Kakashi says, "You guys got here before us! That was pretty fast! Now I'll take you to our Hokage at once."

"Fire shadow? That's a pretty cool name for a title," says Ganondorf.

So they lead the Smashers towards the building where the Hokage works, but when they got there, they were told that Tsunade went to a nearby bar to have some drinks with her friend, so they go to that bar, which isn't far away.

"I'm sure this is the one," says Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama likes to dine here." They go inside and see Tsunade drinking sake with Crazy Hand (don't ask how).

Crazy Hand turns around and says, "Yo, mon!"

"Hey! What in the world are you doing here?" Bowser asks CH.

"Crazy Hand is my drinking partner," replies Tsunade. "He comes here whenever he's free."

"I never knew that…"

"So Kakashi, you brought those Smashers here. Good job on your mission!"

"Yes! I did a great job!" says Naruto proudly.

"She's not talking to you, dummy" Sasuke tells him.

"You want a fight!"

"Don't pick on Sasuke, would you?" Sakura scolds Naruto.

"He started it first!"

"All right, now that the Smashers are here, let's start the important meeting," says Tsunade. "But I forgot to bring money to pay for what we ordered…"

"I forgot to bring mines too," says CH. "But don't worry; the Smashers will pay for us!"

"HEY!" shout the Smashers.

-

Back in the Hokage's house or whatever you call it…

Naruto has his ear pressed against a door. "What are you going?" asks a passing ninja.

"Listening to the conversation inside. They said nobody else is allowed inside, but I really want to know what it is all about!"

-

"The world now is entrusted in your hands, since you have the holy weapons," says Tsunade. "You are the only ones who can destroy the Darkling."

"Yeah, yeah… We know that," says Bowser. "Is there any other point besides this meeting? We already know we are here to find and destroy the dark reactor, and also to beat up whoever is behind this."

"Your opponent will be Orochimaru, one of the Dark Lords. He is no to be fooled around. Being a Dark Lord, he has powerful control over Darkling, but not as much as the King himself."

"No matter whom our enemy is, we can still beat him up," says Ganondorf. "Right?"

"I don't know," replies Nana. "I haven't beaten up anyone from what I remember."

"But we never won against Master Hand, did we?" asks Popo.

"He's not our enemy…"

"Orochimaru is strong, I tell you."

"Give me an example," says Link.

"He killed the third Hokage."

"I don't know who the third Hokage is, so I don't know."

"It's out the window, third face from the left," says Tsunade, pointing to the large mountain with 4 carved faces on it that is outside the window.

"Mt. Rushmore!" says DK.

"Well, you can say we ripped-off…"

"Judging from that carved face, he must be an old man," says Link. "How strong can an old man be? No wonder he lost!"

"Is that an insult remark?"

"I mean, what kind of an old man can be powerful?"

"Obviously, you didn't see that one powerful old woman we met in Tokyo," Popo tells him.

"Master Hand is really powerful too! For god's sake, he's 550 years old!" adds Bowser.

"It's because Hands have different life spans from other beings," explains CH. "An average life span for a Hand is 800 years, though dad broke the record of living up to 1022 years. And 550 years isn't really old for Hands. I'm only 548, so I'm still young."

"I'm only 50, so I'm still young!" says Tsunade.

"Well, 50 isn't all that of an old age. I know some people who are 50 and still very strong…," says Ganondorf. "Wait a minute… You're saying that you are… 50 YEARS OLD!"

"Yes, I'm 50. What's wrong?"

Bowser takes out a photograph of a woman with wrinkles and a bit of gray hair. "This is what 50-year old women are supposed to look like." And he takes out another photograph that shows a lovely woman with a beautiful face. "And this is what 20-year old women are supposed to look like. Compare the two, there's a HUGE difference!"

"I'm serious. I'm 50!"

"You look only 20!" says Zelda. "I've never heard of a woman who likes to say her age older than usual."

"You see, I'm a medical ninja," explains Tsunade. "I can perform all kinds of jutsu that can heal sicknesses, wounds, and even for cosmetic purposes. It's very easy to make myself look so young even though I'm 50 years old."

"Gee… There are many things in this world we don't know…" says Zelda.

"Okay, now this calls the end of this meeting."

"And what did we learn anyway?" asks DK. "We didn't even find out the location of the Dark Reactor!"

"It would be safe to say that the reactor is in Orochimaru's castle. But going there may be suicide."

"Bah! I'm not scared of any booby traps!" says Link.

"But he has powerful henchmen that can whop your butt."

"Tell them to bring it on!" Link takes out his sword and waves it in air. "I'm the best! I'm not scared of anything! I stopped Ganondorf from taking over the world in the past. If that's not enough, who else is stronger than him? Tell them to come!"

Zelda smacks him over the head and he faints. "He really likes to boast," says Zelda. "Sorry if he's quite rude."

"Don't worry! His attitude is like a certain blond ninja I know. Oh, and by the way, I should go make an announcement regarding you people. Everybody in Leaf Village should know your existence." Having said this, Tsunade walks to the door, slams it open, walks out, and then closes it, revealing a flattened Naruto behind the door.

"So now what?" asks Nana.

"Well, we just have to wait for some news to come," says Mewtwo.

"I hope they have good food in this place!" says Kirby, with saliva starting to flow down his mouth.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry for the wait. I was in a moment writer's block, so this chapter actually appears quite unorganized and uninteresting. I'll try my best to make this arc interesting, and I hope you're looking up to it!

BTW, have you found the gag? If not, then I'll tell you that it's… THE WRONG PHONE CALL! Yippee! It's back! It was last seen in _Koopa Fire Burst_. I can't believe I forgot about that! Well, it's back! Rejoice to those who like it!


	43. Blood is the Key

It seems to getting lesser reviews than before… Is it I'm getting bad at this story or what? If it needs any improvements, let me know, okay? And keep your reviews as nice as possible. Absolutely no flames, for Flameman is dead.

**Chapter 43: Level Two Weapons! Blood is the Key to Unlocking It!

* * *

**

Naruto takes Kirby to the ramen stand he goes often. "I come here often, because the ramen here is the best I've ever taste!" Naruto tells him. "You should try it!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try and eat anything edible," says Kirby.

They sit down, take their orders, and begin waiting for the ramen to come. After a bit of waiting, the cook places two bowls of delicious ramen in front of them. "Smells great, uh?" Naruto asks Kirby.

"Sure smells great! I wonder how it tastes like?" says Kirby. He pokes his head close to the contents and tries to cool it down by blowing it, and then he sucks in the entire contents, leaving only the bowl. "Delicious! I want more!"

"Wow! You eat so fast!" exclaims Naruto.

"That's what's so special about me!"

The cook prepared him another bowl of ramen. Kirby takes a small bottle of chili powder and shakes some into the ramen. The lid appears to be rather loose, and when he shook it, the lid falls off and the entire content in the bottle dumps down into the ramen. "Whoa… It's going to be one hot food…"

-

Link is walking around the village, looking for interesting things to do. He sees some people talking next to a large tree which has no leaves at all on it, so he asks them what they are discussing. "This tree here is dead," reply those people. "We want to cut it down and plant a new one, for it no longer has a purpose for standing here anymore."

"Let's see if I can help on making work go shorter," says Link. "Please stand back." The people move back a few steps and Link takes out his sword. He swipes the tree several times and fast, but the tree still stands there.

"What did you do to it?" the people ask him. Link just smiles, and then the tree suddenly breaks down into several pieces! "WOW!"

"Work done!" says Link. "See ya later!"

He walks a few distances and then some kids run up to him. "We saw you cut down that tree, mister!" say the kids. "You really are strong! We want to see some more tricks from you!"

"Okay, I'm willing to!" says Link. He sees a leaf that is about to fall off a tree branch, so he tells the kids to look at that leaf, so they did as told. The leaf finally falls down from the branch and slowly floats toward the ground. While it is still on its way down, Link swings his sword madly against it before it lands onto the ground. Link puts back his sword and walks off with a smile.

The kids look at the leaf, and then they call him, "It didn't tear in two!"

Link sweat drops upon hearing this, and then he quickly runs off in shame.

-

Bowser is taking a walk and he encounters two people in green spandex, doing exercise and talking about 'fire of youth', so he asks him, "What are you to doing?"

"We're doing exercise to boost the fire of youth within us!" reply the duo. "You must be the chosen one Tsunade-sama spoke of, right?"

"And as it happens, I am!"

"I am Gai, and this is my favorite student, Rock Lee!" says one of them, the taller one. "I can sense a fiery aura within you! If you are the chosen one, then you should show your powers and prove yourself to everyone!"

"Join us with our fiery exercises!" says Lee. "You look like you can become a great figure in the future!"

Hearing this touched Bowser's heart a bit. "This is the first time someone said inspiring things like these to me! I'm so happy!" Bowser drops down onto the ground and begins doing pushups with them. "Okay! I feel the fire of youth within me! Let us work out to the maximum!"

"Yes we will!"

-

DK is walking alone by himself very quietly when he stepped on some wet stuff. "This ground is wet and gooey… Perhaps it's clay?" Then he sees someone shouting at him a few distances away.

"Hey, gorilla! You're standing on wet cement! Get out of there!" shouts the man.

"Did you say to show you my ramen?" replies DK. "But I don't have ramen!"

"I said get out of the wet cement!"

"But I don't have ramen!"

"I said cement!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you: I don't have ramen!"

"Just look down at where you're standing!"

"My ramen needs mending? I don't have any ramen with me!"

"ARE YOU DEAF?"

"I'm not dead! What do you want from me?"

"Just step off the cement!"

"How many times must I tell you that I don't have any ramen with me!"

-

Sheik throws several needles at Kakashi, who is reading his favorite book, Come Paradise. Amazingly, Kakashi dodged the incoming needles even though his eyes are glued to the book!

Sheik pulls out a chain whip and swings it at Kakashi again, but the ninja once again dodges it without taking his eyes off the book. Sheik charges at him and throws several punches and kicks, but none of them comes in contact with him!

While reading his book and avoiding the blows, Kakashi flicks a finger at Sheik and she flies backwards into a tree with a crash. "Oh… That hurts…" says Sheik painfully. "You sure are good…"

Kakashi takes his face off the book. "You're not half bad either, but you seem to focus more on taijutsu rather than ninjutsu, Zelda."

"I know that. I don't know how to use ninjutsu like shadow clone very much. At least I know the basics like throwing shuriken and kunai—though I prefer needles—and jumping from tree to tree."

"If you are willing, I can teach you some."

-

Mewtwo floats up to a bench and sees Kirby sitting with two other kids, eating potato chips and chatting. "I see you made new friends, Kirby."

"Yes! This pleasantly plump guy next to me is Chouji. He eats as much as me! And the one next to him is his best friend Shikamaru."

"Good to know you."

"Good to know you too," says Shikamaru. "You're the one they said will be able to wipe out some great evil, right?"

"Yeah, that's me and my friends."

"It's a tiring job, isn't it?"

"Nah, it's nothing to me. We do this for the sake of the world, and things like these are not a bit tiring."

"I find it tiring. In fact, I think everything that is unnecessary is tiring."

"Wiping out evil isn't unnecessary."

"Will evil surely be wiped out? They may come back again and again, so what's the use of trying to get rid of them?"

"You have a point there, but at least we are able to push them back for a while and we can have a bit of rest during that time."

"I would rather lie down on the grass and look at the clouds than to do things that can't be solved."

Then a thought came to Mewtwo. "Hey… You reminded me of someone I know. He's just like you! He also wants to lie down on the grass and look at the clouds all day long." Of course, he is referring to Yoh, who he met in Tokyo.

"Who wouldn't want to?"

"But unfortunately for him, he's engaged and his wife-to-be is always bossing him around."

"So as I always said, women are nuisance. I just don't understand why my dad would choose to marry that kind of woman in the first place."

"Think of this way: If he never married your mom, would you be existing in this world?"

"Women are only good for reproducing."

"That's what you think… Even though I'm not human, I still know a bit about relationships between man and woman. You'll know it when you hit puberty."

While they two are talking, Kirby and Chouji are having their own conversation too. "And they have a very delicious type of hamburger with meat of a rare cow that can only be found in Eagleland!" says Kirby.

"The barbeques here are the best! The meats are of best quality and the seasonings here make anything taste good!" says Chouji. Talking about these made them drip saliva.

-

The Ice Climbers look at the playground and the kids playing around in it. "It looks really bland," says Nana.

"Yeah, it's like all other playground. Sliders, swings, seesaws…" says Popo.

"Want to beef it up a little?"

"You want to freeze it over? We should as for permission first." Popo walks to a park cleaner and asks her if he can freeze over the playground, and she says yes, not knowing what the hell he means. So Popo and Nana open their mouth and releases cold air. Within a few minutes, snow and ice begin covering the playground.

"Wow! Those two froze over the playground! Now we get to play in snow!" say the kids, so they ran into the snowy playground and had even more fun than before. The people around there are amazed, for they have never seen anything like this before.

"We contributed something good after all!" says Popo.

-

Ganondorf is in the outskirts of Leaf Village, walking through a forest by himself. He suddenly runs into Sakura. "Oh hi, Cherry Blossom! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. Ganondorf! I'm collecting some herbs to make antidotes. Tsunade-sama is training me to become a medical ninja."

"I hope you learn it fast! And I'm looking for a good place to train my skills and mind. I've decided that a waterfall is the best place to start."

"Waterfall? I came across one not long ago." So Sakura takes Ganondorf to the bottom of a waterfall. "How's this one?"

Ganondorf inspects the waterfall. It is about 15 meters (49 feet) tall, the width is only about 10 meters (33 feet), and there's a flat rock below the waterfall with water beating onto it. "Perfect! Have you heard a kind of training where they sit on a rock under the waterfall and let the water beat against themselves?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. They say it's a way of training your endurance and also to purify one's mind."

"Correct! That's what I'm gonna do!" So Ganondorf walks to the rock under the waterfall and sits there, letting water beat on top of him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Sakura asks him.

"I'll be fine. Now don't disturb me, I am starting to meditate."

Sakura stands there and watch Ganondorf as he meditates under the waterfall. Sakura looks up the waterfall and sees something there, and she quickly calls him, "Mr. Ganondorf, you should get out of there at once!"

"Don't disturb me, for I am entering a deep trance," says Ganondorf with his eyes closed. "I can feel my soul being cleansed."

"Please listen to me! It's very dangerous if you sit there any longer!"

The reason Sakura is telling Ganondorf to leave is because a log is flowing down the waterfall. Ganondorf doesn't listen to her and continues sitting there, and the log falls down the waterfall and…

-

"Everything is ready, right?" asks Crazy Hand.

"The auditorium is prepared," Shizune tells him. "Shall we call the Smashers?"

"I have a fast way of calling them. I'll just send out my wireframe servants."

-

Bowser runs back to Gai and says, "I've finally ran 100 laps around the training field! I can feel the fire of youth burning within me!"

"Good! Your speed is getting better! You can surely become a great ninja someday!" says Gai, showing him a thumb up, his trademark nice-guy position.

A wireframe guy walks up to Bowser and shows him a sign that writes, "Crazy Hand wants to meet you at the auditorium."

"My master is calling me! I have to go now!" says Bowser.

"Good luck! I hope you put what you learned to use someday!" says Gai.

"I will!"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers are at the auditorium. "Where's Ganondorf?" asks Bowser.

"Sakura called me just now, saying that he's in an unconscious state," replies Tsunade.

"What happened?"

"A log fell on his head and knocked him out while he's meditating under the waterfall. Sakura says he's in a bit of a coma state, but he'll live through it."

"Poor guy… That's why I insisted meditating under the waterfall should be avoided," says CH.

"What did you call us here for?" asks Naruto.

"I didn't call you, did I?"

"Well, um… I want to come, can't I?"

"Whatever… The reason I called you Smashers here is because of something important I must tell you. The other Smashers are not here, but that doesn't mean they should skip through this."

"So what are you gonna do about them?" asks Mewtwo.

"This is why I prepared an auditorium, so that I can record what I'm going to say and have my wireframe servants deliver it to the other Smashers, so they can hear my beautiful voice over the record."

"…"

"Well, let's get started! May everyone go to their seats?"

So everyone took a seat. CH goes up the stage and speaks into the microphone, "Hello! This is Crazy Hand speaking! I shall now present to you the… Forget it… Okay, Smashers, I bet you're listening to this. It's reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllly important. Now, tell me. Is your Holy Weapon powerful? Of course it should be; able to take down Darklings in a… Wait, there's no 's' in Darkling…"

"Yeah yeah… What are you going to say?" asks Link.

"Your Holy Weapons are really strong, right?" continues Crazy Hand. "It's able to destroy Darkling in a single hit, so it should be! But that's not forever, because powerful Darkling like the Tyrant Darkling are able to withstand their attacks. So what do you do? You must unlock… Excuse me... Hey, who is supposed to be at the drums? Hey you, blond hair kid! Narudork or whatever your name is, do the drum rolls!"

"Why must I?" asks Naruto.

"Just do it or else I'll slap you silly!"

"Argh! You're annoying and mean!"

"All right, then who volunteers to do the drums?"

DK asks Zelda, "What did he say?"

"He says that if anyone wants to do the drums."

DK raises his hand and says, "Me! I wanna play the drums!"

CH takes out a sign that says, "Come and do it!" So DK walks up the stage and sits at the drums.

CH continues speaking again, ""You must unlock…"

DK hits the drums rapidly, making the sound of drum roll.

"Level 2 Weapons!"

"Level two weapons?" says everyone in unison.

"Level 2 Weapons are helluva powerful! They are the ultimate techniques for destroying the most powerful Darkling! Here's how you use it! You must use YOUR BLOOD! AHHH! IT'S BLEEDING!"

"Can you please get on with this and stop this nonsense?" asks Link, annoyed.

"Okay, as I was saying, you need to use your blood. Drop some blood onto your weapons and hold it tight, then say this: Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness! Okay… I'm speaking a lot… Try it yourself, it works all the time! Now that you have unlocked it, you can activate it anytime you like by gripping onto your weapon and say level up!"

Bowser gets up and says, "I'm going to the bathroom." He walks towards the exit, but accidentally trips on a cable wire, causing the lights and camera to go wild.

"Bowser, you tripped on the main cable!" says CH. And then all the lights went out. "Well, at least everything is recorded, right?" He presses the recorder next to him and it repeats all that he said. "Beautiful! I never thought my voice would still be this lovely even on the recorder!"

"Are you serious about the level 2 weapons?" asks Link.

"Why yes! You should try it if your opponent is too powerful and tough!"

"Are you serious?"

"Learn to trust in people, can you?"

Suddenly, a ninja bursts into the auditorium and says, "Fifth Hokage! We have an urgent news from Hidden Sand Village!"

"What is it?"

"Wind Country is attacked by Darkling!"

"What!"

"Looks like you have a mission to do," says CH. "Go get them, Smashers!"

"What about you?" asks Kirby.

"Me? I have some stuff to take care of. Just get going and save the day!"

-

The Smashers go to the sick room and see Ganondorf on the bed, still unconscious and a bandage around his head. "Is he going to be all right?" asks Zelda.

"He will," replies the nurse. "He just needs a long rest."

"Looks like we'll have to go without him," says Mewtwo. "Not like it makes any difference."

-

They walk out and go to the warp star, and they see some wireframe guys flying through the sky on a smaller warp star. "That must be Crazy Hand sending out those wireframes to tell the others about the level 2 weapons," says Kirby. "I happen to have Yoshi's number, so I should call him and tell him about this." He takes out his cell phone and dials it.

"Hello?" says the voice of Yoshi over the phone.

"It's me, Kirby!"

"Oh Kirby! How are doing?"

"Nothing bad so far. How about you?"

"Nothing bad either. By the way, where are you?"

"I'm in Hidden Leaf Village. This place is full of ninjas!"

"Well, I'm in the main office of Wily's Super Fun Land, and it's full of robots."

"By the way, Yoshi, I found a new friend who eats as much as me! His name is Chouji!"

They keep on chatting and chatting, and they finally hang up. "Okay, done!" says Kirby. "Oh wait… Darn it! I forgot to tell him about the weapon thing!"

"So you said Hidden Sand Village is a 3 days walk from here, right?" Mewtwo asks Tsunade.

"Yes, even a fast ninja must take 3 days to get there. But Crazy Hand said the warp star can make it in only a day."

"Of course it can!" says Kirby. "I used to ride this around space! And boy, is it fast!"

"Okay, hurry up and exterminate those Darkling! And you should consider meeting the Kazekage of Sand Villafe, Gaara. He may not look like a nice guy, but if you get to know him, you'll see!"

"Okay! Let's go!" says Link impatiently. "I can't wait to kill some things!"

"You're always impatient!" says Zelda. "And please take care of Ganondorf, Tsunade-sama."

"We will! Don't worry about this!" says Tsunade.

So the 8 Smashers got onto the Warp Star and it shoots off into the sky at a really fast speed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Sorry if this chapter isn't exciting either. I'm not really well prepared for this arc, but I do have plans for the major battles and the enemies here though. And yes, Gaara is going to be a good guy, like in the recent chapters of the manga.

BTW, I actually enjoyed writing the part where a log fell from the waterfall and hits Ganondorf. I'm sure you heard or seen those kinds of training where people sits under a waterfall and meditates. I told myself, "What if something falls down from the waterfall and hits the person?" So I've put down that part to share this funny idea!


	44. Giant Darkling Appears!

You must know that this story isn't only about action, but also plot development. If a story has only action, then one wouldn't get the point of the story. In every story, it is important to have a part dedicated to plot and character development. Just like when you are eating, you must also eat your green vegetables instead of always meat.

**Chapter 44: A Giant Darkling Appears! Zelda Unlocks the Second Level!

* * *

**

6 mysterious figures are hidden among the leaves of a tall tree. "Your target is Sasuke," says one of them. "Arouse the thought of revenge into his mind, so that he gives chances for the Darkling."

"Yes we will, Master Orochimaru," reply 4 of them, and then they jump off in a very fast speed.

"Now we will take on Ganondorf," says Orochimaru, who was the one that gave orders just now. "The log that fell down from the waterfall really knocked him out cold. Now that his friends have gone to Hidden Sand Village to exterminate Darkling, I can take over him without getting disturbed. It was our plan all along to make him stay behind and lure his friends away."

"But Master Orochimaru, Ganondorf is a righteousness man," says his faithful follower Kabuto. "A Darkling cannot take over the body of a righteous person."

"He may be righteous in present, but his past is filled with deeds that are too evil to be forgiven. All we have to do is unlock his darkest past."

-

A large 6 meters tall Darkling smashes through a building and its jaws are some human bodies. "AHHHHH! IT'S HERE!" screams a dude. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S GONNA EAT US ALL!"

The citizens of Sand Village scream and run for their life from the monstrous Darkling. Smaller Darkling appear from nowhere and attack the unexpected people.

Some of the village's best ninjas appear in front of the large Darkling and throw several kunai and shuriken at it. The Darkling raises its arm and smacks them away with a single swipe.

"Even our best ninjas can't handle them!" cries a dude. "What can we do!"

The Darkling sees a mother and child curled up against a building wall, crying in fear. The Darkling opens its fingers wide and reaches for the two. "Noooo! Go away! HELP!" cries the mother, and the child begins crying also.

Suddenly, a star shoots in from the side and crashes into the Darkling, pushing it away into some stone walls.

CRASH

"What did we hit just now?" asks Bowser.

"Somebody, I guess," replies Kirby.

"Thank you for rescuing us!" the mother says to the Smashers.

"What did we do?" says Popo, who has a question mark above his head.

They hear a loud roar, so they turn to see that Darkling they crashed into. It is very angry and is coming after them with a vengeance. "Let me handle him!" says Bowser, putting on the Sharp Claws. He hops towards the Darkling at a very fast speed and slashes it across the chest hard, making it fly backwards. DK jumps to the Darkling and, with a single blow from the Giant Axe, cuts off its head.

"That was too easy!" says DK.

Suddenly, a nearby building explodes and two more of the same kind of Darkling appear, each growling fiercely at the Smashers. "Looks like we have more," says Link. "But I doubt they'll be a challenge, considering the first one was easy to kill."

One of the Darkling slams its hand towards Mewtwo, but the psychic Pokemon teleports away to avoid it. He reappears behind the Darkling and stabs into its back with the Psychic Spoon, killing it.

The other Darkling lifts up a large rock and hurls it at Link. Link swings his sword and cuts the rock into two, and he fires a couple of Silver Arrows at the Darkling, piercing it in the eyes. As the Darkling roars in pain, Sheik (Zelda transformed just now) wraps the Snake Whip around its neck and swings it into the air and slams the Darkling onto a hard floor, and it dies.

"That's the last of them," says Popo.

"Not quite yet," says Bowser, pointing to some smaller Darkling ahead. The Smashers bravely charge forward and took out the Darkling one by one until all of them are killed.

When the last one is killed, several people step out of their hiding places and gather around the Smashers. "We don't know who you are, but we are really thankful that you helped us rid of those monsters," a man says to them.

"We are sent here by Leaf Village to exterminate these monsters," Link tells them.

Suddenly, a violent earthquake shook the place and everyone is frightened. Buildings begin to crumble and the pavement starts cracking. The ground explodes and a giant being slowly rises from the fissure. The people scream in fear and run for their lives.

"What is that!" exclaims Nana.

The being that emerged from the ground is obviously a Darkling, for its black skin and purple eyes gave away. The Darkling stood on two legs like a human, but it has a head like that of a dinosaur's and a mandible for the mouth like an insect. It has two large pincers instead of arms and a long tail with a shield-like plate at the tip of the tail. And the most frightening of all is the Darkling is a whopping 20 meters tall!

"That's the largest Darkling I've ever seen!" gasps Popo.

"But it's going to be a pushover!" says Bowser. He jumps towards the Darkling to attack it, but the Darkling slams its pincer at Bowser and sends him flying into a brick wall.

"You should be more careful! Watch me!" says DK. He raises his axe overhead and runs towards the Darkling's leg. Just when he's only a few inches away from the leg, the Darkling lifts the leg and kicks DK into the same brick wall.

"I really pity you two! You should use long-range attacks!" says Link. He takes out his Silver Arrows and fires it at the Darkling. The Darkling brings its shield-like tail to the front and blocks the arrows easily, and then it uses the tail to slam Link into the… You guessed it, the brick wall.

"Looks like it isn't as easy as we thought after all!" says Zelda.

It is the Darkling's turn to attack. The giant monster slams its tail against the ground like a whip, trying to hit the Smashers. The Smashers quickly run off in different directions to avoid getting hit. Kirby floats up onto a tall stone pillar and throws his Boomerang Dagger at the monster. When the boomerang hits the skin, it bounces off and flies back to Kirby! "What! It won't cut through him!"

Mewtwo charges at the Darkling and smashes the Psychic Spoon against its skin. Instead of cutting into it, it just makes a loud banging sound when hit. The Darkling turns to Mewtwo and smacks him away with its pincer.

The Ice Climbers jump into the air and bring their Quake Hammers down onto the Darkling's head. It made a very impact against the skin of the Darkling's head, but it did not bother the giant monster very much. Popo and Nana drop onto the sandy ground with a thud, right in front of the monster's feet. The Darkling raises one foot and readies to bring it down on the Ice Climbers.

"AHHHHH!" scream the two. "HELP!"

"POPO! NANA!" shout Kirby.

Just when the foot is about to crush down on them, a stream of sand appears and wraps around the Ice Climbers, and immediately pulls them away just before the foot hits the ground.

"Phew… Saved…" says Popo with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks!" Nana says to their rescuer.

The other Smashers walk up to the rescuer and Link says to him, "Thank you for rescuing our friends! Who are you?"

"Gaara of the Desert. Also the Kazekage of Sand Village," replies the person boldly.

"You must be the one Tsunade said!" says Sheik. "You're the leader here?"

"No time to answer your questions. We have something to take care of."

The giant Darkling roars loudly and slowly moves towards them, destroying some buildings along the way. "You will pay for wrecking this place," says Gaara. He slams his hand against the ground, and immediately, all the sandy ground in front of them shoots up, forming a gigantic tsunami, except made of sand!

"WOW!" exclaim the Smashers.

The sand tsunami crashes down onto the Darkling and completely buries it underneath, along with all the ruins of the village.

The Smashers are totally speechless upon the sight. Everyone watches the newly made sand dunes quietly, waiting for something to happen. It happened as they believe will; the Darkling pops its head out of the sand and roars, followed by the rest of its body.

"Just as I thought," says Gaara. "No kinds of jutsus can kill it."

"Not if we try the Holy Weapons," Link tells him.

"But my weapon didn't scratch him earlier!" says Kirby.

"So did ours!" says Popo and Nana together.

The Darkling thrusts its pincer forward to hit them, but Gaara's sand flies in front of everyone and blocks the incoming attack. The impact is hard, but everyone is amazed that it did not bust through the sand.

"What kind of power is this…?" says Mewtwo. "I have never seen sand this powerful!"

Gaara commands his sands to wrap around the Darkling's pincer, and when they did, he clutches his fingers together and the sand crushes the Darkling's pincer. Of course, it did not hurt the Darkling. "Stop wasting your time!" says Link. "There's nothing you can do about it, no matter how powerful your sands are!"

"Then what else can we do?" Kirby asks him.

"Just charge forward and attack!"

"But we said our weapons aren't strong enough just now!"

"It's because you're weak! I'll show you how!" Link charges at the Darkling and pulls back his bow to fire a Silver Arrow. He is immediately hit by the tail and gets knocked high into the air. Gaara quickly uses his sands to catch him.

"Don't push yourself, can you?"

"I guess I'll have to try this myself," says Sheik. She takes out a needle and pokes her finger with it, making it bleed.

"What are you doing?" DK asks her, a bit shocked.

"I'll see if the Level 2 Weapons are true." Sheik holds the Snake Whip using the bleeding hand and says, "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness!"

Immediately after saying this, the whip begins flashing very brightly. It didn't blind anyone though, it blinded only the Darkling. When the flashing died down, in Sheik's hand is a whip with eight long 'tentacles' sticking out! Each tentacle must measure at least 8 meters in length. "Amazing!"

"WOW!" exclaim the other Smashers.

"Now to test its power!" Sheik runs towards the Darkling and swings the whip at it. To her surprise, the tentacles stretch out even longer than before and 7 of them wraps around the Darkling's arms and body! The Darkling tries hard to struggle free, but to no avail. The eighth tentacle stretches toward the Darkling, aiming for where the heart is. It pierces into the right chest and emerges from the other side. The Darkling roars its last and then slowly disappears into thin air.

The tentacles retract to their handle and with a flash, turns back into an ordinary whip, its original form.

The other Smashers are awestruck. "So that's the Level 2 Weapons!" exclaims Bowser.

"It's so powerful! It took down that Darkling in one hit!" says DK excitedly.

"This is amazing!" says Sheik. "I didn't expect this!"

Everyone came and thank them with all their hearts. "As the Kazekage of this village, I must thank you for your bravery on willing to come all the way here to rescue our village," says Gaara, bowing to them.

"That's our job here," says Mewtwo.

"You must be treated at once. I will prepare a great celebration for all of you."

"That sounds good!" says Kirby. "I can't wait to eat!"

"Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to have some relaxation after doing something good," says Zelda (she's back to her normal form). "Though we've left out Ganondorf…"

"Let's just bring some goodies back to him and tell him our stories," says Link.

-

Back in Leaf Village…

4 mysterious figures are hiding on a tree outside Sasuke's window. "We'll strike at midnight," says one of them. "It won't arouse any alarm that way."

"Pfft! That's a coward's way! A brave ninja wouldn't bother doing that!"

"Even brave ninjas must not be reckless. It is important to keep calm and wait for chances."

"You're just scared, you big chicken!"

"You're a girl! How can you say that kind of stuff?"

"Mind your own business, fat ass!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I hope this part will keep you fans for a while. The most exciting parts will be coming up in the next few chapters! And I think it's pretty obvious who those 4 are if you read Naruto a lot.


	45. Ganondorf and Sasuke

I'm curious… Is there anyone here that has knowledge on Naruto? None of you seem to do… I just felt like asking this, because I worry that my readers don't understand certain things in the story.

**Chapter 45: Ganondorf and Sasuke is Missing! Smashers to the Rescue!

* * *

**

Nighttime 11:30 PM…

Sasuke is in his room, still not asleep and watching TV. Not having parents may have some good points after all, right?

Suddenly, he hears something banging against the window. Curious, he walks up to the window and opens it, looking for what was hitting it just now. Suddenly, a force grabs him by the collar and pulls him out onto the roof tile. He quickly gets back up and says in an angry voice, "Who's there!"

Immediately, 4 people appear before him and introduce themselves.

The fat one with very little hair on his head calls himself, "Jirobou."

The man with 6 arms says, "Kidoumaru."

"Tayuya," says the girl with red hair.

"And I'm Sakon," says the guy with white hair.

"You shouldn't cross my path! I'll kill you if you do!" says Sasuke in a threatening way.

"My, my… What bad temper you got," says Kidoumaru. He jumps at Sasuke to attack him. Sasuke quickly ducks down and punches him in the stomach from below, and them hurls him aside.

Jirobou charges at Sasuke and throws a punch. Sasuke quickly dodges aside, grabs Jirobou by the arm, and hurls him back to the other three. They all get push back by Jirobou's big fat body and pile up on top of each other, but suddenly, they all turn into a bunch of logs in a puff of smoke! That's when Sasuke finds out that those are shadow clone substitutions. He quickly turns towards the nearest tree and sees the real ones standing there.

"He's not that bad after all," says Sakon. "But he's not good enough compared to me!" He jumps over to Sasuke to attack him.

Sasuke quickly ducks down and kicks Sakon hard in the chin, sending him into the air. Sasuke then jumps into the air besides him and shouts, "Shishi Rendan!" He brings his leg down at Sakon's stomach, but then something grabs hold of Sasuke's leg and flips him over, and Sakon becomes the one who kicks Sasuke down onto the roof tile instead.

Sasuke painfully gets back up. "What happened just now…? Something grabbed my leg and…" He is then shocked to see strange black markings all over Sakon.

"Stop pushing yourself. When I activate my curse, there is no way you can defeat me."

Sasuke gets into offensive position again.

"You want to take revenge on your brother Itachi, right?"

Sasuke became shock and angry upon hearing this.

"We come on the behalf of Master Orochimaru to tell you this."

"Orochimaru… What does he want with me?"

"You probably don't know this, but Master Orochimaru actually fears your brother too. He also seeks a way to get rid of him, and since you also have the same ambition as him, he thinks that you and he will make one great pair."

Sasuke gets back to normal stance and listens on.

"He says that if you promise to follow him, then you will gain great power and kill your brother. Think of it, if you only stay here with your little kiddy friends, what will you gain? If you really want to avenge for your family, then you should kill your brother, and to be able to become strong enough, you must follow Master Orochimaru."

Sasuke said nothing and quietly thought over this.

"We'll give you time to decide. If you agree with us, then pack your things and meet us on the eastern exit. We will wait for you." Having said these, Sakon and his three companions jump off into the darkness.

-

Orochimaru and Kabuto sneak into the room Ganondorf is confined to, and he is snoring very loudly. "It's him," says Kabuto. "Shall we do it?"

"Yes, before he wakes up."

They take out a large coffin-like box and place it next to his bed. The top of the box opens and a purple smoke comes out. The smoke binds around Ganondorf and slowly takes him into the box and then closes.

After that, Orochimaru quickly sticks some paper talisman onto the side of the box and then chants some strange stuff. Thick purple smoke starts to churn out from the box, and then finally it stops.

"Done," says Orochimaru. "It will take a while before the darkness within him is unlocked, then he is once again a man of great evil."

-

Sasuke has just finished packing his bag. He leaves his house and heads towards the eastern exit. Along the way, he encounters Sakura standing a few feet in front of him, but he ignores her and walks past her.

Sakura begins speaking, "Somehow, I knew you would be leaving…"

Sasuke stops in place and listens.

"Is revenge really important to you…? Must you bring yourself into these troubles just for that…?"

Sasuke simply says, "Your parents have never been killed. You do not know the feeling of this."

"Do you know… how much I really love you…? You are the most important person to me… I really want you to stay with me forever…"

"You're annoying," replies Sasuke in a cold tone, and then he begins walking away

Sakura turns to him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't go just like that! Please take me with you! I can do anything for you! I'll even help you take revenge on your brother! Just don't leave me alone!"

Sasuke stops in place again.

"I… I really… I REALLY LOVE YOU!" she shouts out. Suddenly, Sasuke zips behind her all of a sudden.

"Thank for caring about me," he says. "Now good night." He knocks her hard in the back and she faints, and then he walks away.

-

Meanwhile, the Sound 4, as those four are called, are waiting on the eastern exit. Orochimaru and Kabuto appear before them, riding on a large winged Darkling. "Have you done as I told you?" Orochimaru asks them.

"We have, master," replies Sakon. "We are now waiting for Uchiha Sasuke to come."

"Very good! Return to Sound Village at once when he comes. Kabuto and I will go back first, as this Darkling can only carry two people at a time or three if you count this big box containing Ganondorf Dragmire. I'll be waiting for you." And then the Darkling flies off.

"Orochimaru is selfish at times… That fink rat!" curses Tayuya.

"Don't call our master like that, can you?" Jirobou tells her.

"I look who's here!" says Kidoumaru, pointing to a figure coming towards them. It is Sasuke coming to them.

"I'm here, now what?" he asks.

"Now we will make our trip back to Sound Village," Sakon tells him. "Just follow us and everything will be fine." After saying this, the 5 of them hop off into the darkness.

-

The next morning, two ninjas are walking on the road, carrying several papers in their hands. "The 5th Hokage is quite lazy…" grumbles one of them. "She's always telling people to do this and that while she sits in her office waiting for stuffs to be done…"

They see Sakura lying in the middle of the road, so they tell her to wake up. "Uh… What happened…?" mumbles Sakura as she wakes up, and then she remembers the event last night.

-

Tsunade is asleep in her office, when suddenly the two ninjas I talked about earlier rushes in. "5th Hokage!" says one of them. "You're asleep the entire time we were helping you with these papers?"

Tsuande quickly wakes up. "Uh… Oh! I must've fallen asleep while working on some documents. Just put them here."

"We have another important thing to tell you, 5th Hokage." So the two tell her what Sakura told them.

Immediately after hearing this, Tsunade remembers what Orochimaru once said, _"I want Sasuke. He will come to me someday."_

"That Orochimaru…" she thought. "So he has begun…"

"What should we do, 5th Hokage?"

"Are the Smashers who went to Sand Village not back yet?"

"Not yet. We have received no word from them since they left."

"And how is Ganondorf's condition?"

"We haven't check yet."

"Then go!"

After the two ninjas left, Tsunade walks up and looks out the window. "Things are starting worsen up…" Then she sees a yellow shining object in the distance, coming closer and closer towards her building. "Oh, it's them."

And it is; the 8 Smashers who went to Sand Village are returning! As they approach the building, they see Tsunade at the window. "We're going to crash inside!" screams Zelda. "Tsunade-sama! RUN!"

Tsunade simply raises a fist, and when the warp star hits her fist, it immediately stops moving with a crash! And then it falls to the ground below. Tsunade shakes her fist and says, "That hurt a bit."

-

After the Smashers return to her office, she tells her about Sasuke and how he left the village. "Orochimaru has some evil plans up his sleeves, and he somehow wants Sasuke to be involved in it," she says. "Your mission is to bring him back and destroy the Dark Reactor."

"Can we also kill this guy called Oreallymaru?" asks Link.

"I would recommend that."

"And how's Ganondorf?" asks Bowser.

The two ninja from earlier rush into the office all of a sudden and tells them that Ganondorf is missing.

"WHAT!"

-

Tsunade and Smashers are shocked to see Ganondorf not in his room. "Where did he go?" asks Tsuande.

"The nurse said he's been missing since morning," says the doctor. "We have no idea where he went at all!"

"Maybe he went back to the waterfall to meditate again?" asks Kirby.

"He isn't stupid enough to go get bonk on the head by a log the second time," says Popo.

Mewtwo sits onto the bed and closes his eyes. "What is he doing?" asks the doctor.

"Behold! Mewtwo's almighty tracking ability!" says Link. "There is nothing he cannot find!"

"He never found my stuffed seal doll…" says Nana.

After a while, Mewtwo opens his eyes and says, "I see a snake man and some dark energy in this room last night."

"Snake man?"

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade says at once. "He must've taken him away!"

"Why would that villain want him?" asks Zelda. "If he is thinking of possessing Ganondorf with a Darkling, then it's not possible since Ganondorf is righteous."

"Ganondorf used to be a wicked man, right? It is possible that Orochimaru is going to awaken his evil side so that the Darkling can use his body."

"Is that possible?"

"It's not impossible for a Dark Lord like him."

"If that's the case, then we must go rescue him at once!"

"Since your mission is also retrieving Sasuke, then you must take one person along too."

-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Naruto opens the door and sees the Smashers outside. "Oh hi! How's your mission in Sand Village? Did you say hi to Gaara for me?"

"We have a serious problem here, kid," says Mewtwo, and he tells him about the situation.

Naruto is angry upon hearing this. "Orochimaru! Why must he always meddle with Sasuke! And why must Sasuke accept his offer!"

"Tsunade-sama says that you should come with us," says Zelda.

"Of course I'll come! Sasuke is my best friend and I cannot leave my friend alone!"

"Then we should be going!" says Bowser. "We must catch them fast!"

-

The Smashers look at the wrecked warp star lying outside the Hokage building. "Tsunade sure wrecked it with a single blow of her fist…" says Kirby.

"I'm a ninja, so I can move very fast! I can catch up with them in no time!" says Naruto.

"But we're not ninjas and we can't!" Link tells him.

"But I can!" says Bowser, and he hops onto the nearest tree branch in a blink of an eye. "Ta-dah!"

"Wow! How did you do that?" asks Nana, surprised.

"I met this guy name Gai yesterday. He taught me some basics of being a ninja and says that I can become a great one too!"

"Don't forget that I have ninja skills as Sheik too," says Zelda.

"Don't worry! We'll slow down the pace so we can keep together! We'll surely catch up with them in no time!" says Naruto.

-

The team of 9 heads for the eastern exit, and just before they step out the city gate, a voice calls Naruto, so he turns around and sees Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura begins to cry. "Naruto… I couldn't stop Sasuke from going…"

"Don't worry! I'll bring him back for sure!"

"Please… I really want to be with him again! Please bring him back!"

Naruto shows her a thumb up. "I'll be sure to bring him back! You can trust me! This is my way of the ninja!"

The Smashers smile at the confidence that he has. "Then let's go and get the job done!" says Bowser. "You should not break a promise to a girl!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes, this part is pretty much identical to the arc in Naruto where Sasuke goes off with the Sound 4 to join Orochimaru's side. I did not give Sasuke the curse seal because I don't want it to be too similar to the anime/manga. He will have the power of the Darkling instead, since this is what the entire story is revolved around.

Here are pictures of the Sound 4, in case you never saw them before. Take out the spaces you see in the hyperlinks to make it work, because this site cannot show hyperlinks properly.

Kidoumaru: www. naruto-kun. com/templates/images/characters/kidoumaru.jpg

Sakon: www. naruto-kun. com/templates/images/characters/sakon.jpg

Tayuya: www. naruto-kun. com/templates/images/characters/tayuya.jpg

Jirobou: www. naruto-kun. com/templates/images/characters/jiroubou.jpg

The other Naruto characters are really common, so you should have no problem finding them if you go to any Naruto sites. A good one would be either these two. Again, take out the spaces.

www. narutofan. com

www. naruto-kun. com


	46. The Search Begins

**Chapter 46: The Search Begins! Trapped in the Earth Dome!

* * *

**

Ganondorf opens his eyes and yawns. "Ah… That was a good sleep. Eh? Why is it so dark?"

He hears a voice saying to him, "Do you remember your wicked past?"

"Uh? Who's speaking?"

"Do you remember the evilness of your past?"

"So?"

And then a bright light engulfs him. "Whoa! What the!"

-

Sasuke and the Sound 4 are walking through the forest, but then they stop. "We forgot to tell you this, Sasuke," says Sakon. "Master Orochimaru said that in order for you to get the power you want, you must go through some sort of a process first."

"What sort of process?" asks Sasuke.

Jirobou takes off the coffin-like box that is strapped to his back all along and places it on the ground. "Simple! All you have to do is lie down in here and we'll put you into a coma-like state."

"So I get the power I want afterwards?"

"Yes. Just close your eyes and everything will be fine!"

They open the box and strange purplish smoke comes out and surrounds Sasuke. When he breathes in the smoke, his mind becomes unclear and woozy, and then he 'passes out'. The purple smoke lifts him into the air and places him inside the box, and they close it. The Sound 4 quickly stick paper talisman all over the box and then chant some unknown stuff. Purple smoke churns out from the coffin for a while, and then it stops.

"Good, everything is done!" says Sakon. "Now we just have to bring him back to Master Orochimaru."

Unknown to them, two Leaf ninjas have been watching them from a tree. "Did you see that? Isn't that Sasuke they put into the box?" says one of them.

"He sure is! There is a report saying that Sasuke got taken away by Orochimaru's henchmen!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's rescue him!" The two ninjas jump down from their hiding places and confront the four. "We know who you are and what you have done! Surrender immediately!"

"Oh great… We are confronted by two jounins," says Kidoumaru.

"Then we have no choice but to use it," says Sakon. Immediately, strange black markings start to appear all over the Sound 4's body.

"A curse seal!" gasps the ninja. "But do not underestimate us Leaf ninjas! We won't lose so easily!"

And they all charge at each other and ensue a fight.

-

The Smashers and Naruto are moving as fast as they can through the forests. Naruto, Sheik, and Bowser are hopping from branch to branch. DK is swinging from vine to vine and Mewtwo is flying through the air. The others are stuck with running after them on the ground. "If only the warp star isn't broken, then we wouldn't have to waste so much energy running," says Kirby.

"And I never thought Bowser is the kind to learn new things so fast," says Link.

Suddenly, Mewtwo shouts out loud, "STOP!" So they all stop and ask him what happened. Mewtwo points to a paper taped onto a tree not far from them. "Look at that!"

"It's an exploding tag!" says Naruto. "The enemies must've put it there as a trap!"

"That's not all," says Mewtwo. "If you look closely ahead of you, you can see thin strings all over the place." The Smashers look closely and they did see the strings.

"They must be triggers to some kind of a trap," says Bowser. "But come to think of it, the enemies are supposed to be in a hurry to leave this country, so why should they place traps? Can't they just keep on moving to prevent us from catching up?"

"Perhaps this means that they are resting at the moment!" says Link. "That is why they put traps all over the place to warn them of intruders!"

"Okay, then we should walk on the ground," suggests Mewtwo. "This way, we can be more cautious of any exploding tags or strings."

The idea sounds good to them, so they walk together along the path, looking out for any traps.

-

The Sound 4 are resting in a forest clearing, exhausted from the previous battle. "We're supposed to be in a hurry… But here we are, almost out of energy…" says Sakon.

"It's because of those two dirty rats… Using this cursing cursed seal takes away a hell lot of energy," says Tayuya.

Kidoumaru has several strings tied to his fingers. As you can see, the strings that the Smashers saw are the ones he made and every single one of them leads to his fingers

Popo and Nana poke their head out of a nearby bush. "That must be them," says Popo. "But I don't see Sasuke."

"Maybe he's in that box?" points out Nana.

"Maybe… Okay, we will quietly sneak up to the nearest person and whack him in the head with our hammer." So the Ice Climbers got out from their hiding place and tiptoe towards the four. Unknown to them, there is a string next to the bush, and they accidentally touched it when they left the bush. This made one of the strings tied onto Kidoumaru's finger jerk a bit, and it brought his attention.

The Ice Climbers move nearer and nearer to them, and they plan on hammering Sakon in the head. Suddenly, Sakon turns around and throws a kunai at them. Popo quickly uses his hammer to block it. The kunai falls to the ground and they see an exploding tag attached to it! The Ice Climbers scream and run away just before it explodes. The explosion is pretty big, and the force pushed them onto the ground. "Oh no! Our plan failed!" says Popo.

"Looks like we are being followed," says Sakon. "But they sent only two little Eskimos?"

All of a sudden, Sheik, Bowser, DK, and Naruto jump out from the tree above the 4 and readies to strike them from above. The four notice them and got out of the way, so the 4 heroes crash onto the ground. "Damn it! Our plan failed!" curses Naruto.

An arrow shoots out from a bush and towards Sakon, but he grabs it with his hand and throws it back to the bush. Link quickly jumps out from the bush to avoid the homecoming arrow.

The Smashers all got together and got into offensive position. "Give back Sasuke and Ganondorf or suffer consequences!" says Link.

"Why should we? You sons of a bull crap bitch!" says Tayuya.

"Say something nicer, would you?" Jirobou tells her.

Mewtwo charges up a Shadow Ball and hurl it at them. Jirobou quickly slams his hand into the ground and a large wall appears in between the two groups and blocks the shot! "What a hard wall!" exclaims Mewtwo.

Jirobou slams the ground again. This time, the wall shatters and the ground around the Smashers and Naruto start to build up around them, until it finally forms into a shape of a round dome and traps them inside! "Oi! Let us out!" shouts Naruto inside!"

Jirobou sits next to the dome and places his palms against it and says to his comrades, "You go first. I am hungry, so I want to take all the chakra from them first."

"All right, you better catch up," says Kidoumaru. He takes the box containing Sasuke and hops off with the other two.

-

Inside the earth dome, everyone is trying to get out. Bowser, with the Sharp Claws on, tries to slash a hole on the wall and DK is bashing the wall with his Giant Axe. Despite all their efforts, they only made small dents on the wall, which eventually recovered. Mewtwo took note of the dents as they recover.

"I'll try my ultimate attack!" says Naruto. He forms one hand into a cup and using the other hand, he moves it in a circular movement above the cupped hand. Blue energy starts to form in his hand, but then it dies down. "What!"

"It's useless!" says the sound of Jirobou from outside. "This Earth Dome will suck away all your chakra! Nothing can ever destroy it! Just stay inside until you die!"

"Argh! I'm beginning to feel weaker and weaker!" says Naruto.

"But how come we don't?" asks Kirby.

"It's because you guys aren't ninjas! What makes the ninjas of these places so special is we have a special kind of energy running through our veins. They are called chakra, and it is essential for using jutsus and keeping ninjas alive."

"I see… Good thing I'm not born in Fire Country."

"Why can't we bust through this wall!" says Bowser angrily. "Whirling Fortress!" He withdraws into his shell and spins rapidly, drilling against the wall and then bouncing all over the place. The others have to run around to avoid getting hit by him. Eventually, Bowser stops spinning and is tired and dizzy.

Mewtwo checks the dents that are recovering from the impacts just now. He quickly tells Naruto to mark a certain dent with his kunai, so Naruto did as he said. "Bowser and DK, concentrate your attacks on that part of the wall!"

"Why?" asks Bowser.

"I figured out that certain parts of the wall recover slower than the others. The ones that recover slower means it is weaker. Just concentrate all your attacks in that area and you'll surely bust through it!"

"You mean that we have to make a mustard go through it?" asks DK.

"Idiot! He says we must attack that area!" Bowser shouts into his ears.

"Oh…"

Bowser withdraws into his shell again and begins spinning against the section that Naruto marked. DK winds up his fist for a few seconds, and then he let loose a fully charged Giant Punch against the wall Bowser is drilling.

-

Jirobou is outside the dome when he heard a loud crash, and then the entire dome collapses. He sees the Smashers and Naruto outside the dome and is very shocked. "Incredible! You guys made it out of my dome!"

"Yeah, we're cool!" says Naruto. "Now it's your turn!" He charges at Jirobou to attack him, but is instantly punched away.

Bowser charges at him next. He thrusts his sharp nails forward, but Jirobou steps aside and grabs his arm, and then throws him back the others. "You all are too weak!" jeers Jirobou. "The Leaf must be crazy to send strange people after us! What kind of a person would send little kids, turtles, monkeys, or even a pink puffball on a mission? Ha! This makes me laugh!"

This makes Bowser angry. "How dare you laugh at us!" He opens his mouth and breathes a large stream of fire. Jirobou quickly brings up a large wall of dirt and it blocks him from the fire.

When Bowser stops breathing fire, Jirobou lifts up the burning hot wall and hurls it at them! Kirby quickly jumps up and transforms into a spike ball, smashing the dirt wall into pieces upon contact. Kirby lands in front of Jirobou and says to his friends, "You guys go after the others! I'll handle this fatso!"

"Why do you say that, Kirby?" Nana asks him.

"Our mission is to claim back Ganondorf and that Sasuke kid, right? If we just waste our time fighting him, then all will come to naught! I'll handle him while you guys go catch up with the villains! I'll return to you after I'm done dealing with him!"

They all agree with Kirby, so they quickly head for the woods. "I won't let you go!" says Jirobou. He tries to get in front of them, but Kirby opens his mouth and begins sucking him in, preventing him from moving forward. "What!"

Sheik turns to look at Kirby one last time. "Be sure to catch up with us!" And they all disappear into the woods, leaving Kirby to deal with Jirobou.

"Let me go!" Jirobou shouts at Kirby. The pink puffball sucks harder and harder, until Jirobou can't fight against it anymore, and he gets sucked into his mouth.

Kirby swallows him in one gulp, and then spits him back out into a tree. "Ouch! What was that for!" says Jirobou angrily, and then he is surprised by Kirby's appearance! Kirby now has the same hairstyle as his!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sure, it's extremely similar to the anime/manga, except Sasuke is placed in a coffin rather than a barrel. Don't worry; you can expect the fights to be different as they are the Smashers!


	47. Kirby vs Jirobou

Without further delay, here's the next chapter! I figured that I should be updating this faster. I have a hell lot of ideas for this story I can't wait showing you readers!

**Chapter 47: Pink Puffballs Are Superior! Kirby vs. Jirobou!

* * *

**

"My special ability is to copy the powers of whatever or whoever I swallowed!" says Kirby. "Now I'm as strong as you!"

"There is now way you can beat the real thing!" says Jirobou. They both jump at each other and strike with their fists. Both their powers are equally strong, so when their fists contact with each other, they both get pushed back in opposite directions.

Jirobou slams his hand into the ground, causing stalagmites to burst out of the earth and towards Kirby. Kirby does the same thing too; he slams his hand into the ground and stalagmites grow towards Jirobou. The stalagmites of both sides clash with each other and shatter into pieces.

Jirobou digs his nails into the earth and lifts up a large piece of earth, and hurls it at Kirby. Kirby does the same thing too. Both the pieces shatter in midair when collided with each other.

"His power is equally strong as mines!" thought Jirobou. "Unless I activate my curse, no one will get the upper hand!" Then black markings appear all over his body.

"Eh? What's with you?" asks Kirby. "I guess it makes no difference. It is just tattoo, right?" They both jump at each other and strike with their fists. This time, however, Kirby gets punched onto the ground. "Whoa! He became stronger!"

"With my curse activated, my powers have greatly increased!" explains Jirobou. "A junk ball like you has no chance against me!"

Kirby slams his hand into the ground and performs that stalagmite move again. Jirobou also do the same thing, except his stalagmites are bigger. When both attacks collide with each other, Jirobou's stalagmites shatter Kirby's and continue heading for the puffball! Before Kirby can avoid it, it knocks him high into the air.

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

As Kirby falls towards the ground, Jirobou punches him really hard into a rock.

BANG!

The rock shatters and a big bump grows on top of Kirby's head. "Ow… That hurt a lot…" The powerful blow made him lost his copied ability too.

"You cannot defeat me, you junk! Prepare to meet your doom!" says Jirobou.

"I cannot lose here!" Kirby takes out a green chili (which is spicier than red ones) and eats it in one gulp. He turns red all over and begins sweating heavily, and then he breathes out a huge burst of flame!

"What!" The flame hits Jirobou and engulfs him. "WAAAAAA!"

Kirby takes out a green pill with an exclamation mark imprinted on it. "I should give this a try."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"This is a metal pill," says Dr. Mario, holding a green pill in his hand. "Iron is its main ingredient, and if you eat it, your body will have the attributes of an iron! You will become very strong and heavy, but with the sacrifice of your speed and jumping skills. The effect lasts for only one minute."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"I must take him out in one minute if I want to give this a try! I only have one of these!" says Kirby, and then he swallows the pill. His body immediately turns silver and shiny, and he even feels his weight increasing. "Cool!" He gulps in air and tries his best to fly up high into the air, despite his increased weight.

Jirobou quickly performs the stop, drop, and roll method to put out the flames on his body. "That puffball! I'll show him… Hey, where did he go?"

Kirby transforms into a 10-ton weight in midair and drops straight down onto Jirobou's head, crushing him into the earth.

SMASH!

"Yeah! I did it! I defeated him!" says Kirby happily, still in weight form. Suddenly, he feels someone lifting him into the air. He looks down and is shocked to see Jirobou still standing!

"What kind of power do you have that forces me to go into Level 2 Curse?" says Jirobou. His skin has turned reddish brown and he has grown a long bushy orange hair.

He hurls Kirby onto the ground and raises his feet to stomp him. "I'm safe in metal form!" thought Kirby, but he is wrong, because Jirobou's stomp sinks him into the earth. "Ow…"

Jirobou pulls him out and punches him in the face, sending him into a large boulder lying there, and it shatters when Kirby flew into it.

"Your chances of winning are zero this time!" says Jirobou. "I am invincible in my second level curse!"

Kirby takes out his Boomerang Dagger and throws it at him, but the fat villain easily catches it by the handle and throws is aside. "Your measly weapon won't help you either!" He grabs Kirby and trashes him around.

"YEOW! OW! OUCH! OOCH! WAAAA!"

And then he kicks him like a soccer ball, sending him into another rock, and you guessed it—it shatters.

"If it weren't for the effects of the metal pill, then I could've died…" says Kirby painfully. "But now it's over… The effect is gone…"

Jirobou walks up to him and raises his fist. "Now die!"

Kirby sees the Boomerang Dagger just behind Jirobou, so he quickly gets up and rolls between his legs just before the fist slams down. Kirby quickly picks up the dagger and is about to throw it when Jirobou suddenly punches him into the air. He flies up high and then falls back down with a crash.

CRASH!

"Don't bother struggling! It's less painful to just die right away!" says Jirobou.

"I cannot… die here…" says Kirby. "I must return to my friends…"

"Your friends are all junks! They are insane to mess with Master Orochimaru's plan! They are just going to their graves! People who do these are the worst of the junks! They are better off dead!"

"Don't make fun of them! We Smashers can beat you up easily!"

"I laugh at those who say these kind of silly stuff! How can you be strong if you're only a worthless puffball? These kinds of species are only good for cute looks! What's the use of someone who cannot protect itself? Hahahahaha!"

Kirby is very mad, and he shouts, "DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU ARE THE JUNK YOURSELF!"

"How about you? You call yourself strong? What a lame thing to say!"

Anger takes over Kirby's mind. He has never been this mad before. He is being underestimated because he's a puffball! He will not allow this kind of racial thought to pass through like this! In his anger, he remembers about what CH said—the second level weapons! The beatings he took earlier hurt him a lot, and blood just has to in presence. He takes some of the blood that is trickling down his lips and holds tight his Boomerang Dagger and says that long phrase back in chapter 44. It was a good thing CH passed out a sheet of paper with this written on, in case they forget. After saying this, the Boomerang Dagger transforms into a large actual boomerang! It's as tall as a grown man, taller than him!

"I won't give you a chance to do anything!" says Jirobou. He pounces at Kirby and pins him to the ground just as he was about to throw it. The boomerang still flies out from Kirby's hand though, and it flies through the air by itself!

Kirobou raises his hand and is about to bring it down on him. "Die!"

Unknown to him, the giant boomerang flies back to Kirby and its pointed end stabs through Jirobou's back and out through the other side! "ACK!"

Kirby is shocked beyond words, for his life was just flashing before his eyes. Jirobou falls to his knees and coughs out a large amount of blood. "Ugh… Argh… Ar…" And then he falls face first onto the ground. His skin returns to its normal color and the long hair disappears, leaving him bald again.

Kirby pulls the boomerang out of his back and it returns to its normal dagger form. "That was close! This weapon is so powerful! Or was it I'm just lucky?"

Kirby's stomach growls and he sits onto the floor. "Boy… I'm hungry… I didn't bring any food… Looks like I'm done for…"

At least there's a good thing to celebrate for; Kirby has won the battle!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

One is down! Only 3 more opponents to go! Or is it? And what do you think of the fight? I'm never good at these parts…


	48. 120 Accuracy

**Chapter 48: Accuracy of 120! Link vs. Kidoumaru!

* * *

**

The blinding flash dies down, allowing Ganondorf to open his eyes without getting blinded. He sees a large green field in front of him and the sky is particularly dark. "This place looks familiar…"

Then he sees a young boy in green standing in front of a moat, and across it is a large fortified city. In front of the boy is a black horse with a black rider on top of it. "Wait… This can't be! That's me!"

And so it is, the man on the black horse is Ganondorf himself. That Ganondorf asks the little boy, who is Link as a child. "Kid, did Zelda go in that direction?"

Link pulls out a sword and threatens him, but Ganondorf just laughs. "Ha! So you're thinking of stopping me! Do you know who I am?" He opens his palm wide and charges up an energy ball.

The real Ganondorf sees danger, so he quickly runs to Link to shove him aside. Strangely enough, Ganondorf just passes through him! The energy ball hits Link and pushes him onto the ground. "I can't touch him?" the real Ganondorf says to himself. "This must be some sort of a mirage!"

The Ganondorf on the horse says to Link, "I am Ganondorf, the man who will eventually rule the whole of Hyrule!"

The real Ganondorf remembers this immediately, "I remember now! This was the scene that took place when I was evil! That was when I wanted to look for the Triforce!"

Suddenly, purple fog covers the entire scene, blotting Ganondorf's sight. "Now what?"

He hears a voice saying to him, "Do you remember your evil intentions? Do you remember how much you wanted evil power?"

"Who's there?" asks Ganondorf. But nobody answers.

-

Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidoumaru are hopping from branch to branch. Sakon looks back while jumping and says, "What's taking Jirobou so long?"

"That pig thinks nothing but eating," says Tayuya. "That is why he is such a slowpoke."

Kidoumaru looks back and sees someone approaching. "Oh look! He's here!" And indeed it is Jirobou, catching up with them.

"Sorry for being late," apologizes Jirobou. "They somehow escaped my Earth Dome and I had to get rid of them myself."

"You never do things properly, you slob!" Tayuya scolds him. Jirobou just keeps silent to himself, and that's when Kidoumaru notices something wrong. He jumps to attack Jirobou, who quicky hops onto another branch to avoid it.

Kidoumaru takes off the box that he is carrying and throws it to Tayuya, telling her and Sakon to go first while he deals with Jirobou. "You are not Jirobou!" says Kidoumaru. "If you are, then why didn't you lecture Tayuya for using bad language?"

"Oh really? I didn't know he's that kind of person," replies Jirobou, and he transforms into Sheik! "You saw through it…"

Suddenly, the Smashers (Strangely, Link isn't in there) jump down from the leaves above Kidoumaru to attack him, but the 6-armed man quickly hops away and fires a large spider web at them. The web hits the Smashers and pushes them into Sheik, and they all get pushed into a tree and stick there. "Darn! Our plan failed again!" curses Bowser.

"You people managed to escape Jirobou, eh?" says Kidoumaru. Suddenly, Naruto and five of his shadow clones jump out from the tree above him to attack. Kidoumaru somehow notices them and quickly creates a large spider web, trapping the Naruto clones when they land onto it.

"Darn it!" says Naruto angrily.

"Crud! He got the kid too!" says DK.

Kidoumaru hops onto a higher tree branch and begins chewing something in his mouth, and he reaches into his mouth and takes out a long sticky yellow substance, which instantly dries up after he forms it into 6 darts. "Eew… What is that…?" asks Nana.

Kidoumaru looks at the 6 trapped Naruto and says, "Let's play a game, shall we?" He throws the yellow dart at one of the Naruto, and destroys it in a single blow. A fake one…

Kidoumaru throws the second dart at another Naruto, and it is a clone too. He throws the third and fourth dart at two Naruto at the same time, thinking that it'll double the chance. But sadly, both are clones too. He throws the fifth dart at one of the remaining last two, but again, a fake one…

"So the kid manage to live to the last… Oh well, the game is over!" He throws the last dart at the last of the Naruto! The dart stabs into Naruto's stomach and he disappears! A shock came to Kidoumaru's face. "What! All of them are clones!"

"Here I am!" shouts the real Naruto, jumping down from the leaves above him. Kidoumaru spots him and quickly jumps off, hurling some small web darts at him. The darts are about to hit the real Naruto when suddenly Link swings in holding onto a vine and knocks away the darts!

"Way to go, Link!" says Sheik happily, still trapped with the others in the web. Link swings to them and uses his sword to slice the webs into pieces. The Smashers are free! They fall to the forest floor with a thud…

THUD!

"Use a less painful way next time!" Bowser shouts up at him.

Kidoumaru is shocked that Link can cut through his webs! "How is it possible! My webs are suppose to be as hard as steel! Even two elephants pulling them from both directions cannot tear it in two!"

Link holds up his sword and lets the sun ray shines against it. "This is the Master Sword, the sword that can cut anything! Except diamonds, of course…" Kidoumaru isn't very happy to hear this. Link turns to his friends and tells them to go after the other two first. The others agree, as bringing back Sasuke is their mission in the first place, so they all move on, leaving Link to deal with the villain.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kidoumaru shouts at them. He spreads out his fingers and fire several strands of thin webs that are as stiff as steel wires. Link quickly throws a boomerang at him and hits him in the back of the head. When hit, Kidoumaru falls over and the strings limp.

He turns to Link angrily and says, "You're messing with my game! Fine, I'll play with you if you want!" Black markings begin to take over his body.

"You got some freaky body art, eh?" says Link. Kidoumaru jumps onto a higher branch, bites his finger, and then slams it against the branch he's standing on. "Summoning Jutsu!" A spider about the size of a van appears in a puff of smoke, standing on the tree trunk!

"Whoa! You got one large spider for a pet!" exclaims Link.

The spider lays out a large egg sac, which hatches into thousands of little spider and they all rain down towards Link. Link starts hacking and slashing the air wildly, killing the baby spiders as they approach him.

While he's hacking the spiders, Kidoumaru produces several web needles from his mouth and throws them at Link. Link sees the needles coming and quickly pulls up his shield to block it. The impact from the needle made a dent in his shield and it pushed him off the branch he's standing on! "WAAAAA!" He falls to the forest floor with a crash. "Oh… This must be how they felt when they fell down…"

More spiders rain down on Link, so he continues to slash them away. When the baby spiders are all gone, the giant spider lays out another egg sac and even more baby spiders hatch out from it! "Not again!" complains Link, and he continues to slash the spiders again.

While he is doing this, Kidoumaru hide into some leaves behind him and hurls several needles. Because Link is too busy with the spiders, he did not see the needles and they stab into his back. "ACK!" But he did not fall; he continues to stand upright and fight the spiders.

"He sure has great endurance!" says Kidoumaru. He continues to throw needles at Link. Link took too many needles in his back, and he is growing weaker and weaker. When the last baby spider is gone, the giant spider is angry. It lets out a roar and jumps down to crush Link, who quickly jumps out of its way.

After the spider lands onto the ground, Link charges at it and stabs his sword into the spider's head! The spider roars its last and disappears in a puff of smoke. "He took out my summoned spider!" gasps Kidoumaru. "He'll pay dearly for it!" He throws more needles at him. Because Link took to many hits from the previous needles, he couldn't defend himself from the incoming needles, and it stabs into his back again. Link grunts painfully and then falls face first onto the ground.

Kidoumaru smiles with pleasure. "The end of the game!" He turns around to catch up with the others, but then he hears the sound of rustling leaves. He turns to Link and is surprised to see him getting back up.

"I never die in a battle…" says Link weakly.

Kidoumaru is rather angry to see this, but at the same time, he is glad that he still gets to continue playing the game. The curse mark completely takes over his body. His body turns reddish brown, his hair turns white, his face becomes more demented, and he grows a third eye on his forehead! He now looks more like a monster rather than a human! He opens his mouth and pulls out a long sticky web out of it, and forms it into the shape of a large bow! Next, he takes out a large web arrow and places it on the bow and aims at Link.

"I'll end this game soon," he says to himself. He pulls the arrow back and then fires it. Link sees the arrow coming and quickly dodges it. When the arrow hits the ground, it explodes and blasts Link away!

"AAAHHHH!"

"He avoided it… That's pretty good. Now let's see if he can avoid this!" He creates another arrow and fires it at him again. Once again, Link is able to avoid it, but not the explosion afterwards.

"He's hiding in where I cannot see him!" says Link. "Now he's threatening me with these exploding arrows! I must try to find him while avoiding his arrows! Perhaps if I hide in a farther place, he can't see me!" He begins to run farther and farther away from Kidoumaru.

"He thinks he can escape my arrows by running away? Ha! My accuracy is 120 percent accurate! I can even control the movement of the arrow by using a web string!" He gets out another arrow and readies it.

Link is running in a zigzag path, thinking it'll increase the chances for the arrow to miss. He got behind a thick tree trunk and hides there. "I should be safe here. Now I should come up with a plan to fight back."

Kidoumaru aims his arrow at the tree Link is hiding behind. "It's no use! Nobody can escape my super accurate aim!" He releases the bowstring and the arrow shoots forward.

Link is leaning against the tree, trying to come up with a plan. "I will use the Eye of Truth first to find out his hiding place, and then…" Before he can finish his statement, an explosion rocks the tree. "AAAAAAH!"

Kidoumaru smiles happily. "Fufufu! Final boss defeated!"

The smoke from the explosion dies down. Link is seen still leaning against the tree, and the arrow that hit the tree shot right through the trunk and impaled through Link's right shoulder. He stands there, blood flowing down from his shoulder and mouth.

"I never die in battle… I have a mission to accomplish… The Hero of Time… never dies…"

He slowly lifts his finger and dips it with the blood that is dripping down from his mouth. He grips a Silver Arrow tightly, and says softly to himself (with the help of a small sheet of paper CH passed out) the magic words. As soon as he said this, the Silver Arrow begins to glow. Thinking that it must've become stronger, he places it against the bow, and the most surprising thing happened; the bow transforms into a large silver bow!

Kidoumaru sees a glow coming from behind the tree and wonders to himself what it is. Link looks at his newly transformed bow and says, "Cool…"

Quick as a flash, he hops out from his hiding place and looks with the Eye of Truth, a magnifying glass that can see through anything. "I see him!" He pulls back the Silver Arrow and then lets go!

Kidoumaru sees the arrow coming towards him. "What speed! And how accurate it is!" He quickly dodges the incoming arrow. "Ha! Missed!" When he turns around to look at the arrow, he is surprised to see the arrow turning around by itself! "A homing arrow! How can it be!"

Before he can react, the arrow pierces through his third eye. Kidoumaru falls off the tree and tumbles onto the forest floor. Slowly, his body turns back to its original form.

Link thought he saw something or someone falling in the distance. Did he get him? Or was it just a fruit falling down. He sits against the tree and takes out a bottle of red potion, taking large gulps from it. His wound is too serious, even a red potion can't heal him completely. "I'm sorry… I'm afraid I can't catch up with you and lend you guys a helping hand…"

The bottle falls out from his hand as his body falls limp, leaning peacefully against the tree…

A few seconds later, you can hear him snoring loudly…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Kidoumaru is gone now! Only Sakon and Tayuya left and it's over! Or is it…? And no, you clearly see the last sentence. "You can hear him snoring loudly." So guess whether Link is still alive or not.


	49. Unexpected Challenger

**Chapter 49: An Unexpected Challenger Foils the Plan!**

* * *

Ganondorf looks around him; he is inside some sort of a temple. "I know this place! It's the Temple of Time!" He sees Link in front of him, placing the Spiritual Stones onto an altar and then plays the Song of Time using the Ocarina of Time.

After playing the mystical tune, the large gate in front of Link opens, and he walks into it. Ganondorf quickly follows him. "I remember this! This is when I came to collect the Triforce, right after Link touched the Master Sword."

Link steps up the pedestal and pulls out the Master Sword. Upon pulling out, the whole screen turns white, blinding Ganondorf, and then the light becomes darkness again. Ganondorf opens his eyes and sees another Ganondorf in front of him!

"You did well, kid!" says the second Ganondorf. "You opened the gate to the Sacred Realm so I can come in and collect the Triforce myself! You are a great help to me, kid!" And he begins laughing maniacally. The real Ganondorf watches all this with great pain in his heart, remembering how evil he used to be.

The mysterious voice speaks again, "This is how you are used to be. With the Triforce, you can become the king of the world. Do you still want to have that power?"

"I'm not like that time anymore! I'm changed!"

"But you want to. Everyone wants power, no matter who they are. Remember how happy you are when you got the Triforce. You ruled the whole of Hyrule and you are glad about it. You want many things, and you have them. Don't you wish you still have that kind of power?"

Ganondorf thinks over this for a while. "Power… That's what I wanted… I confess, I still want power, even now."

"Power… Power… You shall have power…"

-

Kabuto looks at the coffin-shaped box lying on top of an altar. "How long is it going to take, Master Orochimaru?"

"Patience, Kabuto. It may take a little while. Ganondorf is probably seeing his wicked past at the moment. The evil voice is brainwashing him at the moment too. After much convincing, he will return to his evil self and that's when the Darkling can take over his mind."

"And speaking of this; why are the Sound 4 so slow?"

"Well, they're always like that. Jirobou likes to eat and Kidoumaru likes to play. Sakon can't help but to kill anyone who tries to mess with him. Unless he got rid of that person, he will not rest. After all, I trained them to be like that."

-

Kabuto walks into another room, which looks like a hospital's operation room. In the room is a bed with a person, whose face is covered, lying on it. There are several medical tubes and wires connected to his body, and a machine next to him showing his heartbeat rate.

Kabuto checks the computer and says, "Your health isn't showing much improvements, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro slowly speaks, "It's a shame… I am Orochimaru's favorite henchmen, but here I am… Not able to help him…"

"Do you know? The Sound 4 are off to retrieve a special weapon that Orochimaru really wants. True, it's a shame that you cannot help him. It can't be helped with your condition like this."

"I know… But I… really want to do something useful for him… one last time… before my life comes to an end…"

"The Sound 4 are taking forever to come back. I'm not forcing you to do so, but if you want to, why not go check on them and see why they are taking so long?"

"I will do anything… to please Master Orochimaru…" Kimimaro slowly gets up his sickbed.

-

Sakon and Tayuya are still hopping through the trees. "What's taking Jirobou and Kidoumaru so long?" wonders Sakon. "Can they be in trouble?"

"That serves those craps right," says Tayuya. "And by the way, it's getting late now. I don't remember Sound Village being this far."

"Master Orochimaru wants us back by tomorrow afternoon, so we have lots of time."

-

"It's growing late and dark already," says DK. "Shouldn't we take some rest?"

"If we rest, then we cannot catch up with them!" says Bowser.

"Did you say wang?"

"I said we cannot catch up with them if we rest!"

"They're going to the west?"

"Forget it! I don't want to speak with this deaf ape!"

"The enemy is actually resting at the moment," says Mewtwo. "I do not sense them in a hurry."

"That means we can get a rest too!" says Popo.

"Let's sneak up on them while they're asleep and take Sasuke away!" insists Naruto.

"No way! That's not my style! I prefer a big brawl to the end!" says Bowser.

"It's true that it's easier if we just sneak up to them and steal it while they're asleep, but surely they have lots of traps prepared," says Mewtwo. "It would be impossible to see those traps in the darkness, and even if we succeed in stealing it, we won't find our way out of the darkness also. Therefore, it is better to continue our operation at the first sight of morning light."

"Yeah! Mewtwo is the plan master!" cheers Bowser.

So they settle down to rest.

-

When next morning finally arrives, Sakon and Tayuya got on the road again. "We must return quickly," says Sakon. "Master Orochimaru does not have that much patience."

As they are hopping through the trees, a couple of icicles shot pass them from behind, so they turn back and sees the Ice Climbers standing on a branch not far behind them. "What! Those pigs caught up with us!" says Tayuya.

Popo makes a face and says, "Come catch us, bozos!"

"Bet you're scared to come after us, right?" jeers Nana.

Sakon is angry to hear this. "I will make you feel sorry for this!"

"It's all yours, Naruto!" says Popo, and he and Nana quickly runs off and two Naruto jump down onto where they were standing.

"I'll show you my ultimate technique!" says Naruto. He forms his hand into a cup and the second Naruto starts moving his hand on the air above it in a circular formation, making a blue energy ball appear. "Ransengan!"

Sakon charges forward to attack him, so Naruto thrusts forward the Ransengan to hit him, but Sakon avoids it by moving his head aside and then grabs Naruto by the arm. "Gotcha!"

"Bowser! It's yours!" shouts Naruto. Bowser, spinning in his shell, shoots forward and hits Naruto in the back. When hit, Naruto disappears! It's a shadow clone!

Sakon quickly dodges aside to avoid getting hit by the spinning Bowser, who continues going forward to hit Tayuya.

Tayuya sees Bowser coming and tries to move, but she can't. "I have you in my control!" says Mewtwo, who is freezing her in place with his telekinesis.

"You rat!" Tayuya curses him. DK swings in on a vine and snatches the box from her hand while making a Tarzan-like cry. Tayuya tries to move, but she just can't, and Bowser is about to hit her!

"Tayuya! What are you doing? Get out of there!" Sakon calls to her.

"If I can, then I could've done it a while ago, you moron!"

Bowser smashes into her hard and she falls off the branch. "YAAAAAAA!"

"Too bad for you!" laughs Bowser.

"All right! We have the box! Let's get out of here fast!" says Mewtwo, so they quickly run off, with DK carrying the box.

Sakon is really pissed off now. "I won't let you get away!" His curse mark starts to take over his body, and he gives chase.

Popo and Nana take out some exploding tags and stick it onto some tree branches, hoping to blow up Sakon when he comes near. "Okay! Let's move out fast!" says Popo.

When the Ice Climbers are about to hop off, Sakon fires thin pieces of string at Nana, binding her onto the tree branch. "AHHH! HE GOT ME!"

"Nana!" Popo tries to rip the string off her so she can move, but it is as hard as steel wire.

"You're finished!" says Sakon, who is coming near!

Popo starts to panic. What can he do? Sakon is about to kill them and, worst of all, the exploding tag nearby is about to explode! He quickly tears the tag off the branch and hurls it at Sakon. As you all know, paper is very light and its movement is affected by air resistance, so the tag drops downwards instead of flying forwards.

When the tag is near the forest floor, it explodes! The explosion is very big, so big that it rips up a fissure on the floor! The trees around it trembles and tumbles down, counting the tree the Ice Climbers are on. They lost their balance on the branch and fall into the fissure, along with Sakon! "AAAAAHHHH!" scream the Ice Climbers.

"Curse you, brats!" says Sakon angrily as he joins them in the falling.

"No!" screams Sheik. "Popo and Nana have fallen into the pit! We must rescue them!"

"We don't have time! That wench is after us!" says Naruto, pointing to Tayuya, who is coming towards them.

"You assholes! Don't think you can escape me!" she curses angrily.

"Bah! It's only one person! I can handle it!" says Bowser, opening his arms wide to accept her.

Suddenly, a quick moving figure rushes past Tayuya and to the Smashers! The figure moves so fast that he even snatches the box away from DK's hand without him noticing!

The figure lands onto a large branch and places the box there, and he turns around. "So, what happened to the other 3 Sounds?"

"Kimimaro! What are you doing here?" asks Tayuya. "Is your sickness gone?"

"I'm just doing what I must do. Master Orochimaru wonders what take you four so long to come back. Being a faithful servant that I am, I came to speed things up. Just as I thought, you couldn't do anything right without my help."

"Who said we couldn't! Those pigs came and disturbed us!"

"Looks like we have more problems here…" says Mewtwo. "I fail to foresee this."

"We must get the box back!" says Naruto.

Kimimaro looks at the box besides him. "So this is what Master Orochimaru wants most. I will take it back to him no matter what." He picks up the box and begins to hop off. His speed is so fast that the Smashers cannot catch him.

He lands next to Tayuya and tells her, "You have a job of killing them. If you cannot, then I'm afraid I have to kill you." And then he jumps off.

Tayuya turns to the Smashers and takes out a flute. "I will kill all of you worthless protoplasm here!"

"Darn it! Our plan is messed up!" says Naruto.

"We'll have to catch up with that new comer," says Bowser. "But this wench won't let us pass. Therefore, I have come to a conclusion. You guys go after him and I'll handle her!"

"Are you serious?" Sheik asks him.

"Of course I'm serious! I'll teach that bitch some good languages!"

The Smashers face her and get into offensive position. They stare at each other for a short while, and then Naruto points to a random direction. "Look! It's your other two comrades!"

"Where?" Tayuya turns to that direction, and the others use this chance to go past her.

"Fooled ya!" Naruto laughs at her, and he goes off with the other three Smashers.

"How dare you trick me! Come back here!"

"I'm not going anywhere," says Bowser. "I'm here to keep you entertained!"

"If that's what you want, then fine!" Tayuya's curse mark takes over her body. She bites her thumb and places it against the branch she's standing on. "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, three grotesque monsters appear in front of her. One monster has really long hair that covers its face and is armed with a spiked club. The second monster has a few hairs on its head and is blindfolded. The third monster has no arms, and its head is wrapped with bandages, showing only the mouth.

"The more the better!" says Bowser with an evil grin.

-

Kimimaro hops out of the forest and into a large field. He places the box there and says, "I think I'll kill Tayuya when she comes back. She's no use after all."

Naruto, Sheik, DK, and Mewtwo hop out of the forest and land in front of him. "You! Return Sasuke at once!" Naruto shouts at him. There's a notable change in his face. His pupils are reddish and his teeth seem to have grown sharper.

"But Sasuke is what Master Orochimaru wants. I must give Sasuke to him at once."

"I'll kill you if I have to! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto performs some hand signs and several hundreds of Naruto clones appear everywhere!

"Wow! This is cool!" exclaims DK.

-

Under the ground…

Popo charges at Sakon, trying to bash him with his hammer. Sakon jumps out of the way to avoid it, but Nana is already behind him. She brings down the hammer at him, but a strange force hits Nana in the body and pushes her back!

Popo picks up the stones on the ground and freezes it with his icy breath, and hurls them at Sakon, who easily dodges them all. "Ha! Is that all you can do?" laughs Sakon.

Popo charges at him again, and when he brings down his hammer, Sakon grabs it with both hands. While Sakon is doing this, Nana rushes to him from behind. "This is a two on one battle!" says Nana. "We have an advantage!"

She brings down the hammer on his back, but suddenly, a pair of arms appears and grabs the hammer! Nana is shocked upon seeing this. "Fo… four… four hands! Wait… TWO HEADS! AHHH! FOUR LEGS!"

Indeed, Sakon has grown another pair of legs and arms, and also a second head on his back. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my older brother Ukon," says Sakon. "Most of the time, he sleeps within me, only to wake up when there's a fight."

"You're a monster!" screams Nana, and then Ukon punches her away. Sakon lifts up Popo and hurls him away.

"YEOW!"

"Let's get rid of them at once!" says Ukon, and then he enters Level 2 Curse, in which his face becomes reddish brown (and ugly) and grows a horn.

"You're always rushing, brother. Oh well…" And Sakon's face turns demented too.

"THEY'RE MONSTERS!" screams Nana in fright.

-

The 100 Naruto clones are in an offensive position, ready to attack Kimimaro. Kimimaro looks around and simply says, "Very interesting…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

It's Bowser vs. Tayuya and Ice Climbers vs. Sakon & Ukon! Have fun waiting for the upcoming fights!


	50. Fight Hard!

Over 100 reviews! Yeah, I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I've never received this many reviews! Thank you so much for supporting me! I feel like writing more and more stories!

And wow! 50 chapters already! This story is without doubt the longest in the SSBM section. I'm afraid it's not going to end anytime yet. This story is damn long!

**Chapter 50: Fight Hard! Bowser and Ice Climber's Desperate Battle!

* * *

**

The 100 Naruto clones, growling like wild beasts, glare fiercely at Kimimaro, as if they're about to tear him into pieces any second. "I'm going to defeat you and get back Sasuke!" Naruto roars at him.

Kimimaro simply says, "Try."

10 of the Naruto clones charge at him from all sides. Kimimaro produces a white stick out of nowhere in his hand and, with a single swing, took out the 10 clones! The others are shocked by his power. "He took down 10 opponents in one blow!" exclaims Sheik.

-

Bowser looks at the three monsters summoned by Tayuya, who has a flute in her hand. "What's with the flute?" asks Bowser. "Are you going to play music at this kind of time or are you going to whack me with it?"

"You'll see." Tayuya plays a haunting tune using the flute, and upon hearing the music, the three monsters start moving and jump at Bowser, who naturally responds by hopping away to safety.

One of the monsters, the blindfolded one, goes after Bowser to attack him. "I can take on you!" says Bowser. He delivers a strong punch into the monsters body and knocks it away. The next monster, the one with long hair, raises its club to hit Bowser. He grabs the club and swings it away, along with the monster. The third monster, the one without arms, jumps into the air and performs a flying kick towards Bowser. He quickly withdraws into his shell, and when the monster's foot hit him, he flies through the air and lands onto a branch.

He gets out from his shell just in time to see blindfolded monster in front of him. He quickly spew fire out from his mouth, but the monster is unaffected by the fire, and then punches Bowser in the nose, sending him onto the forest floor.

Tayuya stops blowing her flute and looks down, "Is that all you got?"

Bowser gets up from the ground and looks up, "I suddenly feel like using that technique. It won't hurt to try!" He wall jumps between trees and got to the battlefield above again. He pulls out a bottle filled with oil out of nowhere, lights it with his fire breath, and throws it in Tayuya's direction. She sees the bottle coming and, naturally, avoids it. The bottle keeps on flying and hits a tree and explodes.

"What is that you used?" asks Tayuya, surprised by the explosion.

"Behold the Koopa Fire-Burst!" says Bowser. "The very technique that wetted Mario and Luigi's pants many years ago!"

The longhaired monster jumps at Bowser to whack him with its club. Bowser hurls a bottle into its stomach and explodes, making the monster fly backwards like a rocket. The armless monster attacks next, and it, too, got blasted away by another exploding bottle.

The blindfolded monster hops down from above Bowser to crush him. Bowser quickly gets into his shell and spins rapidly. The monster lands onto his spinning shell and gets spun around several times before flying off in a random direction.

Tayuya isn't happy to see her monsters getting knocked out. "Your little friends are gone!" Bowser says to her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Don't think this is over yet! I am now going to play a tune that no one has ever lived to tell the tale!" She plays another tune that sounds even more haunting then before. The three monsters get back up and open their mouths, releasing a long transparent creature with mouths all over its body.

"Eh? What are those worms?" asks Bowser. The ugly worms all charge at Bowser and crash into him! Bowser thought he is hit real hard when he notices that these worms pass through him. "What is this all about?"

Tayuya is shocked. "What! They didn't take any chakra from you!"

"Chakra? You mean that thing that keeps ninja alive? Sorry, but I'm not a native of this country, and I'm not a ninja. Therefore, I don't have chakra!"

Tayuya is even angrier upon hearing this. Her body starts to turn reddish brown and a couple of large spikes grow out from her head. "Then I'll take you down with even more terrifying techniques!"

"Wha! You're turning ugly!" gasps Bowser.

-

The Ice Climbers and Sakon & Ukon charge at each other. When in range, the evil siblings punch both the IC in the face, and they kick Nana out of the way while they decide to pick on Popo first. They punch him into a rock and starts beating on him rapidly.

Nana flies aside onto the rocky ground and sees her brother getting beat up. "I must rescue him!" She sees a stalagmite about 40 cm long next to her, so she knocks it out of its place and freezes it with her cold breath, turning it into some sort of an ice sword.

Popo is getting beaten up by the evil siblings. "At this rate, I will die!" thought Popo, and then he opens his mouth and blows out cold air into their face.

"Ah! My eye stings!" cries Sakon.

Popo stands on the tip of his snowshoes and sticks out his hammer. "Hammer Squall!" He starts spinning like a top while blowing out cold air—like a top with cold air circling it—and batters Sakon & Ukon, not giving them a chance to fight back.

While the evil siblings are blocking his attack, Nana sneaks up from behind and raises the ice sword. "Ice Blade!" She brings down the sharp ice sword in between the brothers' head, cutting through their body in the middle. They get torn into two and both pieces fly in both directions.

"You did it!" exclaims Popo.

"Yeah! We won!" says Nana while jumping with joy. Their happiness is short though, because a frightening thing happens. The halved body parts grow a new body. In other words, Ukon and Sakon are now separate, with a newly grown skeletal-like body filling up their torn half! It's really hard to describe this part, but let's put it this way: One half of Sakon's body is still flesh, and the other half looks like some grayish skeletal body, and the same goes for Ukon. If you seen the manga or anime, you'll surely know.

"Trying to cut us in half from the middle won't work, dummy!" says Ukon. "Now this is a real two one two, get ready!"

The now separated siblings dash at the shocked Ice Climbers and punch them onto the ground.

After Nana got kicked by Sakon, he jumps up into the air to perform a flying kick into her. Nana quickly grabs a nearby flat piece of stone and freezes it with her breath, and then places it at where Sakon might land. Sakon's foot lands onto the frozen piece of rock and it slides across the ground like a snowboard, carrying him on top! "Waaa! I can't stop!" cries Sakon. He keeps on sliding forward and crashes into a rock.

CRASH!

Popo sees Nana defeating Sakon and says, "Way to go, sis!" Then he remembers that he must not keep his eye off his opponent, so he turns to find Ukon, but does not see him anywhere. "Uh? Where'd he go?"

"I never went anywhere," says the voice of Ukon. Popo turns his head around and is shocked to see Ukon's head growing out of his shoulder!

"WAAAA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"In my Second Level Curse, I can fuse myself with the cells of my opponent; making us one living thing. Because of this, I'm good at assassinating people without letting them know. I will destroy them from within!"

Popo trembles in fear upon hearing this, but he thought of something. "You said we are now one living thing, right?"

"Yes, so?"

Popo raises his hammer. "So if I get hurt, you get hurt too, right?"

"You mean… No, you can't mean…"

Popo uses the butt of his hammer to hit his own crotch with full force. Ouch…

"YEOW!" the both of them scream at the same time.

"IT HURTS!" screams Ukon.

""Wanna… try that… again…?" asks Popo painfully.

"NOOOO!"

Popo once again hits his own crotch with the hammer.

"YEOW!"

Popo drops onto the ground in pain, not able to move because his crotch hurts too much. Imagine hitting your own crotch… Try it; you'll see how much it hurts! Ukon quickly leaves Popo's body and he, too, lies on the ground, not able to move due to the pain in his crotch.

Nana runs up to Ukon and whacks his head with her hammer, sending him into the air and back onto the ground.

THUD!

Nana turns to Popo and drags him along by his parka. "Let's get out of here! There's no way we can defeat these monsters! I just found a river that might lead us outside this underground cave. We'll catch up with the others fast!"

She drags Popo to a nearby river and there, she creates a small ice raft by freezing a small portion of the water. They hop onto the ice raft and sails off, following the river current.

Sakon gets up from crashing into a rock after riding the ice. He sees Ukon fallen on the ground and runs to him. "Brother! What have they done to you!"

-

In the open field…

More Naruto clones charge at Kimimaro, but they are all destroyed by his swift movements and attacks. There are now only about 60 clones. "How can he be so strong!" gasps Naruto.

"What's with that white stick he is holding?" asks DK.

"This is not a white stick," replies Kimimaro. "I'll show you what it is by pulling out a new one." A bone juts out from his right shoulder and he pulls it out. When the bone is pulled out, there is no hole on his shoulder!

The Smashers and Naruto are shocked at seeing this. "He took out his own bone!" gasps Mewtwo. "How is that possible!"

"This is our Kaguya clan's advanced bloodline," explains Kimimaro. "We can control the bones in our body; whether it's the hardness, size, or arrangement."

"I don't care what you use! I'll smash all your bones to pieces!" shouts Naruto. The clones charge at Kimimaro again, and like usual, he uses his swift movement to avoid the incoming attacks and took them out one by one with his own bone in his hand.

Now there are only about 30 clones left. Kimimaro looks at them and asks, "Who's next?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	51. Sasuke Awakens

**Chapter 51: Sasuke Awakens! But He Would Not Come Back!**

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto are sitting in their hideout, waiting for their henchmen to return. "Sometimes waiting for what you want seems to take forever," says Kabuto.

"Did you say that Kimimaro went out?" Orochimaru asks him.

"Yes."

"I don't know what you said to him, but with a sickness like that, he cannot last long out there."

"I didn't really said anything to him, but he's a man with a strong will. He's very loyal to you, you know?"

"I don't care much about him anymore. Who wants the body of a sickly person? All I want is Sasuke."

-

The remaining Naruto clones charge at Kimimaro, but like usual, they are all taken out in with a few quick swipes. "Wow! He's strong!" remarks DK.

Unfortunately, all the clones are destroyed. "So it's only the real one and his friends left," says Kimimaro. "I should end this fast."

At this moment, the coffin-shaped box Sasuke is placed in starts to churn out thick purple smoke. Kimimaro looks at it and says, "Looks like it's almost time."

-

Bowser is surprised by Tayuya's transformation. "Don't think you can scare me with your looks!"

"There's more to that than what you think, shell brain!" says Tayuya. She blows her flute again, playing a haunting music.

Upon hearing it, Bowser starts to feel dizzy. "Ooo… Why is everything around me spinning?" Suddenly, the scene around him changes into a large empty room, and he finds himself tied to a steel chain that is slowly lowering him into a pool of boiling acid below! "Uh! What's happening! How did I end up here!"

The chain goes closer and closer to the acid. "No! Help! Help me!" Bowser's tip of his feet touches the acid, slowly followed by the rest of the body. He screams in terrifying pain and cries for help. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! AHHHHH!" The acid burns against his skin and melts it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In reality, Bowser is just standing on the branch, screaming for help loudly, even though nothing is happening to him. "In my 2nd Level Curse, I can make people see illusions," Tayuya explains to no one in particular. "It affects the 5 senses of people—taste, touch, sight, smell, and hearing. It is so real that you can even feel pain."

While Bowser is screaming terribly, the three monsters jump over to attack him. The blindfolded monster punches him into the air, the armless one kicks him through the air, and the longhaired one hammers him with the spiked club, making him shoot to the forest floor like a meteor.

CRASH!

Tayuya looks down and says evilly, "You fail, loser!"

Bowser gets back onto his feet. "Don't think you can defeat me just like this! You're making me do this!" He puts on the Sharp Claws and takes a piece of paper and begins reading from it. "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness!"

After reading this, his Sharp Claws transforms! The glove itself is larger than his hand and the nails grow longer than before! "Cool!"

-

The Ice Climbers are still on the ice raft, sailing towards the light they see ahead of them. "I have a feeling that they might catch up soon," says Popo. "If they come, we're done for."

"Maybe we should try out our holy weapon's second level," says Nana.

"Good idea! First, we have to make ourselves bleed."

"I don't want to!"

"But you will after we kill you!" shouts a voice. They turn to the riverbank and sees Sakon and Ukon running along the bank!

"Oh no! They caught up!" says Nana.

"I will kill you this instant!" says Ukon angrily. He jumps to their ice raft and destroys it with a powerful punch, forcing the Ice Climbers onto the bank.

When on the bank, the evil siblings continue to beat the Ice Climbers around, Ukon taking on Popo and Sakon on Nana. After getting punched against the cave wall, Popo thinks to himself, "I must use the second level right now!" He reaches into his clothe and takes out a small note and begins reading from it, "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your powers…"

As he is reading, Ukon throws a punch at him. "What time is it that you are still reading? You want to die?" And he kicks him.

This did not bother Popo; he continues to read, despite the beatings he took. "So now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness!"

As soon as he said this, his Quake Hammer begins to glow in a bright light, blinding Ukon and catching the other two's attention. When the glowing died down, Popo is holding a large hammer that glitters like diamond! "Wow!"

"So what if it just became more fashionable? What can a twit like you do!" Ukon charges at Popo with a kunai in his hand, readying to stab him in the heart.

Popo quickly swings the hammer at him. Though the hammer is huge, he swung it around quite easily. The hammer hits Ukon on the side and sends him crashing into the cave wall with a bang.

BANG!

He falls to the ground and is too hurt to move. "Argh… I didn't see that coming… Ouch… I think I broke a bone…"

Sakon runs to him and out of his back grow out some skeletal stuff that grabs Ukon and pulls him into his body. "You take a rest, big brother. I'll handle them myself!"

"And make them die painfully!" says Ukon one last time before his head disappears into Sakon's body.

Popo turns to Nana and says, "Quick! Say the magic words!" He tosses the note to Nana and she begins reading from it. He turns to Sakon and tries to hit him with the Crystal Hammer, but Sakon hops around very fast to avoid it. Whenever Popo swings the hammer, it let loose cold air that instantly freezes whatever it blows into.

"No matter how powerful your weapon is, you cannot do anything about your tiny body!" says Sakon. Suddenly, they see a bright glow coming from Nana's Quake Hammer. After the glow died down, the hammer in Nana's hand is now a…

"Toy hammer…?" says Nana with a strange look. The hammer is now some sort of a spring-hammer device with a trigger that when pulled, the hammer will strike down.

"Ha! You call that a deadly weapon? Don't make me laugh with your toys like that!" laughs Sakon. He dashes towards Nana to attack her.

"Nana! Run!" Popo shouts to her.

Nana trembles in fear as Sakon comes near to her. She lets out a scream and pulls the trigger. The hammer comes down on top of Sakon and crushes him into the ground. The impact is so hard that the entire cavern floor begins to crack, which goes all the way to the cave walls! Then the entire cave starts to shake.

"Run! We must get out of here!" shouts Popo. The Ice Climbers quickly run for the light they see on the other end while avoiding the falling rocks and stalactites. Finally, the made it outside just before the entire cave tumbles down behind them.

"Phew… We made it…" says Popo.

"It's thanks to this weapon…" says Nana. "It looks like a toy, but it's rather powerful!" She looks back at the piles of rock. "I guess we won the battle."

"I hope so. I don't want to fight freaky people again."

-

Bowser jumps up the trees and begins to attack the monsters with his newly transformed weapon. He slashes the blindfolded monster, slicing it into pieces, and then it disappears in a puff of smoke. He turns to the longhaired one. "Time to cut your hair!" He slashes the monster rapidly and it disappears in the same fashion.

The armless one pounces towards him, so Bowser quickly sticks out the claws in front of him, and the monster pierces itself into the claws and disappears. "Hahahaha! I got them all!" laughs Bowser. "You're next, bitch!"

Tayuya grits her teeth angrily. "How dare you do this, shelled asshole! I have many more tricks up my sleeves!" She begins to blow her flute, but Bowser knows what she's going to do and jumps forward to attack her. She jumps off to another branch just before Bowser's claws hit her, and then she jumps off in a blink of an eye, disappearing from Bowser's sight.

"Where'd she go? She sure can run," says Bowser. "Now I wonder… Is there anything else to my newly transformed Sharp Claws besides the look?"

Tayuya is hiding behind a tree a few yards away from where Bowser is. "I'll play a tune from here and strike him with genjutsu (illusion skill), and then I'll kill him while he's in pain from it."

"Perhaps if I swing these claws hard enough, it'll fire laser beam thingies?" Bowser says to himself. "Why don't I just try it?" So he begins flailing his hands around wildly, and to his surprise, the claw shot out several crescent-shaped energy cutters! "I knew it!"

Tayuya is about to play her flute when suddenly a horde of cutters fly in and cuts down the tree, along with the nearby ones, she's standing on. "WHAT! YAAAAAAAA!"

Bowser continues to flail his hands like wild, shooting out several energy blades. "This is fun!" All the trees before him tumble down one by one, until he figures out he is having too much fun, so he stops.

He had chopped down almost all the trees in front of him, pretty much 40 percent of the entire forest… "Wow… I didn't know it's that powerful." Then he spies a hand sticking out from under pile of fallen tree trunks. "So that bitch was unlucky enough to get hit, eh?"

-

Out in the open field…

Everyone watches the box as it churns out smoke. After a short while, the box opens and Sasuke stands up from it, his back facing everyone.

"Sasuke's up!" says Sheik. "This will lessen our troubles."

Naruto calls out to Sasuke in a friendly manner. "Sasuke! Good to see you all right! Come! Let's return to Hidden Leaf Village! Everybody is waiting for you!"

But Sasuke did not listen to him. He laughs out maniacally for no apparent reason, and then runs off into the forest on the other side. "Hey! SASUKE!" shouts Naruto.

"Why won't he come back with us?" asks DK.

Naruto is about to chase him when Kimimaro appears in front of him with a sharp bone in his hand. "Now die!"

Suddenly, a strong impact hits Kimimaro on the side and knocks him away. He gets up and sees that Mewtwo had protected Naruto from the fatal blow. Mewtwo turns to the others and says, "You three go and catch up with Sasuke. I will handle this villain here. He looks like a strong opponent, and just the kind of person I want to fight."

The other three agree with Mewtwo, so they rush off in the direction Sasuke ran. Kimimaro tries to stop them, but Mewtwo warps in front of him and says, "Your opponent is me. I will not let you pass!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	52. Gratefulness of Orochimaru

Sorry for the wait. I needed time to come up with a long and interesting fight. It's not easy being a writer, you know.

**Chapter 52: The Gratefulness of Orochimaru? Mewtwo vs. Kimimaro**!

* * *

"Get out of my way," Kimimaro says to Mewtwo.

"Your opponent is me, so you cannot get pass here," replies Mewtwo.

"Then I'll have to kill you." Kimimaro swings his bone stick at Mewtwo, who counters it with the Psychic Spoon.

The two of them engage in a fierce battle of weapon clashing. After much hitting back and forth, Mewtwo knocks the bone off Kimimaro's hand and proceeds to attack him. Kimimaro quickly hops back to avoid the strike and then jumps up to grab the bone in midair. He lands behind Mewtwo and strikes him, but misses as Mewtwo quickly moves away.

Kimimaro charges at Mewtwo again and thrusts the bone forward, but Mewtwo quickly moves aside and sweeps the spoon across the floor. Kimimaro responds by quickly jumping up to avoid getting his leg hit by the spoon. He back-flips away to a fair distance from Mewtwo. "This creature is a very swift one. From the way he moves around, it seems that he is psychic, as he is levitating rather then moving his feet."

"I can tell what's in your mind," says Mewtwo. "Yes, I am psychic. That makes me more superior than you. Just watch this." He charges up an energy ball in his hand and fires it at Kimimaro.

He is able to avoid it by jumping aside, but when he turns to Mewtwo, he sees that the psychic Pokemon is gone! "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly, Mewtwo appears behind him. He hits Kimimaro hard with the spoon, knocking him onto the grassy ground. Mewtwo did not stop there; he continues to smack and whack Kimimaro several times, not giving him a chance to fight back. He delivers the strongest blow by thrusting the other end of the spoon against Kimimaro's abdomen hard, sending him flying across the grassland and then rolling along like a wheel.

Kimimaro, however, is able to come to a halt on his feet. Mewtwo is, to say, a bit surprised that he can still stand after taking all those hits. "You got great endurance for a sickly person like you."

"So you can tell that I am struck with a sickness? Yes, it is as you think. Because of this, I am doing Master Orochimaru one last favor before I breathe my last. I must kill you as fast as possible." Kimimaro takes off his upper shirt, revealing a curse mark imprinted on his chest. The curse mark begins to glow in red and strange markings appear all over his body.

"That curse… I can tell that it's giving him power," Mewtwo says in his mind.

"This is a gift from Master Orochimaru. With this curse seal, I can accomplish all that he wants me to do."

"That curse will do you no good. Orochimaru does not really like you in the first place, and I can tell that. He just wants to use you for fun."

"You who have never met Master Orochimaru, you dare take him for a lowly person? I will shut your mouth this instant!" Kimimaro spreads out his fingers and shoot out sharp bone fragments. Mewtwo easily blocks them with his Psychic Spoon, and then he dashes towards Kimimaro.

Mewtwo thrusts the spoon forward to hit him in the chest, but suddenly, Kimimaro's rib bones burst out of his body and blocks the blow, acting as a shield. Mewtwo is frightened to see this. "What! He can control his bones to this extent!"

Kimimaro's left arm grows out several sharp bones and he swings it at Mewtwo, but the Pokemon quickly teleports a few steps away to avoid the hit.

"Looks like I'll have to show you the extent of my psychic powers too," says Mewtwo. "It's too late for you to regret now." A purplish aura surrounds him as he lifts up his hand into the air. As the aura glows brighter, the earth around Mewtwo lifts up from the ground and levitates in the air!

"What? He's using telekinesis to move the earth," Kimimaro says to himself. "This is the first time I see psychic in action."

Mewtwo points his finger at Kimimaro and the floating earth pieces all fly at him. Kimimaro swiftly hops around and destroys any rocks that are about to hit him. While he is busy busting the rocks, Mewtwo, with some sort of energy gathered in his right hand, appears in front of him all of a sudden and punches him hard in the body using the energy-covered fist. A flashy explosion follows and Kimimaro is hurled across the grassland.

Mewtwo once again uses his telekinesis to lift up several pieces of earth and the nearby trees, and flings them all at Kimimaro. He didn't have time to avoid all the flying obstacles, and they collide with him, burying him beneath.

CRASH! BANG!

Mewtwo puts down his hand and looks at the pile of earth and broken woods. "Finished."

_"I am Master Orochimaru's most faithful servant. I must not fail to appreciate him. I will serve him as long as I live. I will never disappoint him."_

But then, Mewtwo got some kind of strange feeling. "This can't be… I can still sense his life!"

The pile of earth bursts open and out crawls Kimimaro, now more demonic looking—with reddish-brown skin, several bone fragments sticking out from the back, and a long tail like a dinosaur's.

"What…? The curse marking has taken over your body!"

"This is the greatest gift from Master Orochimaru. With this, I can accomplish anything for him. He acknowledged my existence when I do not know the reason why I must live on in life. He brought me in and said that my reason for being alive is to prove myself useful. He is the only person to like me so much, so I must repay him with equal kindness," says Kimimaro.

"Bah! That villain just likes to sweet talk! I can tell that he has no need for you anymore! You're just brainwashed by him!"

"You have never met Master Orochimaru, and you dare speak of him with vile words! A person like you will never understand this!" Kimimaru charges at Mewtwo and swings his tail at him, but Mewtwo avoids it by back-flipping away.

Kimimaro reaches his hand to the back and digs into it, pulling out the spinal cord. Mewtwo is shocked to see this. "He's using his spinal cord as a weapon! But how can this be? Without a spinal cord, one cannot move! Yet, he…"

"This is the hardest bone in my body. It will surely pierce through your body, no matter how tough your weapon or skin is!" He swings the spinal cord at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo quickly activates a purplish translucent force shield to block the hit. Despite Kimimaro saying the spinal cord is very hard, it did not break through the force shield. "Nothing can break through my force shield."

"Then I will take on you with the strongest attack!" Bone fragments grow out of Kimimaro's left hand and cover it, forming a drill-like structure, and then he drills it against the force shield. As he is drilling, he feels pain in his body and coughs out a bit of blood. "No… It's almost the end…"

"Your body is growing weaker and weaker," says Mewtwo. "There is nothing else you can do about it."

"I will kill you before I die!" Kimimaro continues to drill against the force shield. After a few minutes of trying, the drill can't take it anymore, and it shatters into pieces. "What!"

"Now to end it all!" Mewtwo's eyes begin to flash in white light, and Kimimaro is hurled backwards by telekinesis. Mewtwo points his hand at him and shoots out several energy balls, blasting Kimimaro across the grassland.

Mewtwo then teleports behind him and strikes him several times with the Psychic Spoon, and then he hurls him into the air. Mewtwo flies up into the air and smashes him down towards the ground with the hardest blow yet. Kimimaro slams into the ground hard, making dust fly about. Mewtwo then cups his hands together and charges up a Shadow Ball, and then he hurls the fully charged blast at Kimimaro, creating a large explosion upon contact.

KABOOM!

When the explosion and smoke dies down, a large crater is left behind and Kimimaro is lying unconscious in the center of the crater. Mewtwo floats down besides the crater and says, "Finished at last."

_"I will serve Master Orochimaru as long as I live. He acknowledged me, so I must repay him with kindness. No matter what! I will not allow anyone to make fun of him!"_

Suddenly, Mewtwo felt a presence behind him, and he slowly turns around. He is shocked to see Kimimaro, with a sharp bone in his hand, standing behind him! "A PERSON LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE GRATEFULNESS OF MASTER OROCHIMARU!" he shouts out at the top of his voice.

He brings down the sharp bone towards Mewtwo, who is paralyzed with fear. When the bone is just a few centimeters from Mewtwo's head, it stopped. Kimimaro coughs out much blood, and then falls sideways onto the ground—dead.

Mewtwo finally snaps out from the shock. "He's… dead…" He goes to a nearby tree and sits down cross-legged. "Looks like I'm not good enough. He survived all my attacks… It was only by mere luck that I won… I have to practice more."

-

Naruto, DK, and Sheik made it through the woods and came to a large statue of a person, facing across a river with another statue on the other side. Picture it this way: The two statues are facing each other and there's a river running between them.

"What is this place?" asks DK.

"Valley of the End," replies Naruto. "It's is the border of Fire Country. I believe across there is Sound Village."

Then they see Sasuke standing on the head of the statue that is across the river. Naruto shouts out to him, "Sasuke! Can you hear me? I'm here to pick you! Come back with us!"

Sasuke slowly turns around and stares at them. DK and Sheik are a bit surprised that his eyes aren't purple. "Strange… Isn't he supposed to be possessed by a Darkling?" says Sheik curiously. "But how come his eyes aren't purple?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

So Mewtwo did not use the Level 2 version of his weapon… Surely he will use it sometime in the future, so don't be sad. I hope the fight turns out good to you.


	53. Best Friends

**Chapter 53: Come Back With Us! The Battle Between Best Friends!

* * *

**

Sasuke stares at Naruto and the two Smashers. "You came all the way here just to get me back?"

"Of course we came to get you back!" replies Naruto. "You're my best friend, and I cannot let you go without my consent! Everybody wants you back, especially Sakura!"

"Well, why don't you go tell them that I don't want to go back?"

"How can you say that! We came all this way and you rejected us? We even sacrificed a few friends on the way here!"

"Well, kudos to you all. You just wasted your time."

"Celebrate with a wine?" says DK curiously. "Aren't you a bit underage for drinking wine?"

Sheik isn't pleased to hear what Sasuke said, and she shouts back, "Is that how you respond to someone who risked his or her to come rescue you! Why must you go to your enemy's side?"

"It's all because of power," replies Sasuke. "I'll do anything to get power."

"You don't have to go this far just to get power!"

"I do what I like, and nobody stops me!"

"Orochimaru won't really give you power!" Naruto shouts at him. "He only wants your body! He will kill you and shut you into darkness!"

"I don't care, as long as I can get power! Now get this into your head: Nothing, and nobody, can stop me from going to Orochimaru!" Having said this, Sasuke turns around to leave.

He sees a shadow in front of him growing bigger and bigger, and he turns around and looks up just in time to see Naruto dropping down on him. He pins Sasuke to the ground and punches him hard in the cheek, making a bit of blood drip down from the mouth. Sasuke simply stares at Naruto for a while, and then spits a drop of blood into his face.

Slowly, Sasuke gets back up, lifting up Naruto with only one hand! Naruto is shocked that he has such great strength. He punches Naruto in the stomach and sends him flying away from the top of the statue and towards the water below.

"Naruto!" Sheik pulls out the Snake Whip and swings it at Naruto. The whip extends very long and wraps around Naruto, and then pulls him up onto the statue.

"Thanks for the help, but this is my battle," says Naruto. "I will clear his mind!" He jumps to where Sasuke is again. "Snap out of it, Sasuke! Come back to your senses!"

"I have already snapped out of it," replies Sasuke. "I realized that staying in Leaf Village and hanging around with all your kiddy folks will do me no good. I must set off to look for power. That is what I should be doing in the first place."

Naruto is enraged to hear this. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE THE LEAF NINJAS FOR!" He throws a punch at Sasuke, but he counters it by grabbing Naruto's arm and hurling him off the statue and onto dry ground next to the river. Then he hops down to Naruto and hits him with several punches and kicks.

Naruto escapes from his grasp and creates several clones of himself. They all charge at Sasuke, but he is able to take out the clones with advanced taijutsu. He charges at the real Naruto and punches into a rock. Next, he hops back up onto the statue and pulls out several thin strings and shoots them at Naruto, binding him onto the rock.

"Hey! What are you doing!" shouts Naruto.

Biting one end of the strings in his mouth, Sasuke performs some hand signs and ues Fireball Jutsu, which travels down the strings and towards Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The fire hits Naruto and engulfs him, along with the rock.

Sasuke looks at the burning spot for a while, and then he turns around. He is immediately greeted by a large hairy hand that grips onto his face. "What!"

"I have no idea why you're not coming back and why you attacked your friend," says DK. "But since my reason here is to bring you back, then I WILL bring you back NO MATTER WHAT!"

Sasuke pulls DK's hand off his face and says, "I told you that nobody can stop me! You're wasting your efforts!"

"Then I'll drag you back by force!" DK throws a punch at Sasuke, but he misses. Sasuke hops back several steps and throws several kunai at him, but needles fly down from above and knock those kunai away.

Sheik drops down from above and says, "You're coming back with us, no matter how you want it."

"You do not understand what I have been through, and you want to get yourselves into this? What do you know?" Sasuke asks them.

"Yes, your brother killed your entire clan," replies Sheik. "But even still, you shouldn't ask your enemy for help."

"I don't care! As long as I can get power, I will get it no matter what! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He breathes out a large stream of fire at them, but they hop aside to avoid it.

"Bowser will be surprised to learn that he's not the only talking creature that can breathe fire!" says DK. Sheik and DK attack Sasuke with all they have, but Sasuke, being a talented ninja, is able to dodge them all.

Suddenly, Naruto jumps out of the burning and is about to take Sasuke by surprise from the back, but Sasuke already saw him coming and avoids it. "You're not dead?"

"I will not be killed by you!" says Naruto. "Are you out of your mind! Did you really intend to kill me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Why would you do that! Am I not your best friend?"

"Yes, it is true: You are my best friend. Because of this, I will kill you." Sasuke says this because of what Itachi once told him.

"If you want to kill me, then hate me, spite me. You will even have to kill your best friend, just like what I did."

"I will kill you, so I can have the power I want," continues Sasuke.

"What kind of a demented person taught you this! We will not let you kill your friend!" says Sheik angrily.

"I'll repeat this one last time: Nobody, and nothing, stops me from going my own way!" At this instant, Sasuke's eyes begin to turn purple.

"What's happening to his eye! This isn't the way Sharingan is!" says Naruto.

"So the Darkling that is possessing him has awaken," says Sheik. "We must use the Holy Weapons now, but we must make sure that we don't kill him."

"Of course we should chill him down from his anger. No way will I ever kill him!" says DK. He runs in front of Sasuke and swings the Giant Axe at him, but Sasuke avoids it by jumping into the air, and then he performs a flying kick. DK, however, counters the kick by grabbing his leg and hurls him away.

Sasuke lands on his feet after being hurled, but is immediately greeted by the Sheik's Snake Whip. He hops around swiftly to avoid the multiple whippings, and then Naruto jumps in from behind to hit him. "Snap back to your senses, Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly turns around and grabs him, and throws him at Sheik. Just before he collides into her, DK jumps in and pushes Naruto away so he doesn't fly into her. "You stay here, okay?" DK tells him. "Your friend is possessed by a Darkling and there is no way you can do anything to him."

"But…"

"Yes, I'll kick his butt all right."

"You're the one who's going to get kicked!" says Sasuke. He puts his hands together and his finger begins to sparkle with blue electricity.

"It's Chidori! Watch out! It's a very dangerous move that can pierce through your skin!" warns Naruto.

When done charging, Sasuke points his finger forward and dashes at DK. DK quickly brings up the axe in front of him, using it as a shield. When Sasuke's sparkling finger hits the axe, it did not go through the tough steel axe. Sasuke pulls back his finger and grunts in pain. Imagine hitting a steel wall with your finger; you'll break your finger!

While he's trying to recover from the pain, Sheik wraps the whip around him and lifts him into the air. "Wha!"

"Sorry, but this had to be done!" says Sheik. She swings Sasuke around in air and slams him against the ground several times.

DK takes out his axe again and charges at Sasuke. He swings the axe at him, hitting him with the flat part of the axe rather than the blade.

CLANG!

Sasuke flies through the air and off the statue. "UWAAAAAA!" As he is falling, a large column of purple black-purple smoke comes out from his mouth.

"It's the Darkling!" says Sheik. "Quick! Now or never!" Sheik and DK jump towards the Darkling and hit it hard with the Holy Weapons. The Darkling lets out a scream and then disintegrates. Sasuke falls onto the ground below and passes out.

Naruto jumps down next to him and says, "Sasuke! Are you all right?"

"The Darkling has left him, and he's still alive, so he'll be all right," says Sheik.

"At least we can bring him back while he is down," says DK.

"But what about your friend who is taken away too?" asks Naruto.

"Oh! We forgot about Ganondorf!" says Sheik. "He's probably taken to Orochimaru's fortress already. We must go and get him back!"

Then a large shadow blots out the sunlight from above. They look up and see a star slowly coming down…

-

Ganondorf watches the vision of him in his pig monster Ganon form getting defeated by Link. Zelda uses a large laser beam to pin Ganon onto the ground, and then the 6 sages open up the portal to the Dark Realm. Ganon slowly gets sucks in. "Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, sages! And curse you too, Link! Someday, I will be back with more power than before, and then I will crush you and all your descendants!" After saying this, Ganon disappears into the Dark Realm.

The mysterious voice speaks to the real Ganondorf. "See? You were defeated miserably by Link and his friends. Don't you feel like taking revenge on him?"

"Yes, come to think of it, I did think of taking revenge on him before," says Ganondorf.

"Then now is your chance. Join the dark side and you will get the power you want! With this power, you can eliminate all your enemies!"

"Sure, I want to be strong, but someone once told me this: Revenge is a short term goal. What do you get for taking revenge? What will you do after you have revenged? Will you find happiness in it?"

"Nothing is happier than killing the person who once mistreated you. If you don't do it now, then he will come back to haunt you again."

"But I told you already. What happiness is there in taking revenge? I rather have power to do something more useful than killing people. If you are thinking of possessing me, then think twice!" Ganondorf reaches his hand to his back. "Because I have brought with me the…"

-

In the Sound Base…

"Why is it taking so long for them too come?" wonders Kabuto. "And why is it also taking long for Ganondorf to come out from the box?"

"It may take a while for a good person to adjust to the dark side," says Orochimaru. "But it shouldn't take too long now."

Suddenly, they hear an explosion.

"What was that?"

A wounded ninja comes running into the room and reports, "Master! We are under attacked!"

"Who can it be?" Orochimaru and Kabuto get up and walk into the next room. In there, they see several of their henchmen beaten up and the front gate is busted. In front of the busted gate are the 8 Smashers, Crazy Hand, and Naruto. "We're here to claim back Ganondorf," says Link. "Where is he?"

"So you guys made it here," says Orochimaru. "That means the Sound 4 and Kimimaro have failed their job. But what about Sasuke?"

"I believe he's all right," says CH, pointing to a brand new warp star behind them, and Sasuke is lying on top of it.

"No! This can't be! You freed him from the Darkling!"

"Yes we did!" says Naruto. "I'll never let you take him!"

"And give back Ganondorf!" says Bowser angrily.

"Ganondorf is under the control of the Darkling. He is no longer on your side! Plus, will you be mean enough to attack your own comrade?"

"We fight quite often back home, so it's not a problem!" says Bowser.

At this moment, the box containing Ganondorf begins to rumble. "Ah, so he's waking up," says Orochimaru. "Behold the new dark power that he has!"

The box explodes, and a Darkling comes flying out. It lets out a painful shriek and then disappears. The smoke clears and Ganondorf is seen standing there, with the Poseidon's Trident in his hand. "Hello everybody! I had the strangest dream ever!"

"Ganondorf!" say the Smashers happily.

"What! You're not possessed!" gasps Orochimaru. "This can't be!"

"I have the Holy Weapon with me all along! There is no way I can get possessed!" says Ganondorf. "I rejected the dark offer and decided to fight against it! I am tired of getting controlled by other people! Orochimaru, you are going down for trying to use me!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ganondorf is all right! Yeah! And sorry if the battle with Sasuke is a bit short. I couldn't come up with interesting things for it.


	54. Gigantic Snakes

Let me ask you: Do you think this arc is dragging a bit too long? Anyway, this is the last chapter of Fire Country Arc, so be happy!

**Chapter 54: The Great Battle With Gigantic Snakes!

* * *

**

"This cannot be! All my plans have come to naught!" says Orochimaru. "You've taken Sasuke from me and Ganondorf did not get possessed as planned!"

"In that case, then tell us the Dark Reactor's location so we can destroy it," says Link. "And then we'll proceed to beat you up."

"But that does not mean I'm stopping here. I know how to fight, you know." At Orochimaru's command, several Darkling appear around them.

"They're only Soldier Darkling," says CH. "They're no problem to deal with!" The Smashers got out their Holy Weapons and took out the Darkling with no problem, considering these are the weakest kind. But while they are busy with the Darkling, Orochimaru and Kabuto made a run for it, and it wasn't until the Smashers eliminated the Darkling did they notice it.

"Damn! They ran away while we were fighting! Those sly people!" says Bowser angrily.

Orochimaru is hopping away in the distance, and he calls back, "If you want to fight me, then come to the mountainous area. It's much larger over there!"

"So he wants to play real, eh? Let's not let him down," says Link. "After all, he prepared a battlefield too!"

"You all go first," says Ganondorf. "I'll catch up later."

"Where are you going?" Kirby asks him.

"I'll go look for the Dark Reactor. I believe it's somewhere here."

"Good! Catch up with us soon!"

So the Smashers and Naruto went off after the baddies and Ganondorf runs deeper into the fortress.

-

The Smashers finally reached the mountainous area, and they see the two villains standing there. "You Smashers are indeed as good as Ridley said," says Orochimaru. "I am honestly surprised that you defeated the Sound 5."

"Yes, and you're joining them very soon!" says Naruto.

"Shall I take on them, master?" Kabuto asks Orochimaru. "I can take them out with this."

"As you wish."

Kabuto steps forward and take out a small pill and swallow it. After swallowing it, he begins to feel power surging throughout his body. "What did he just ate?" asks Kirby.

Kabuto charges at them very fast and swings his fist forward, but everyone got out of his way. His fist hits the ground and creates a large crater. "Whoa! What strength!" exclaims Bowser.

"Did he just took steroids?" asks Popo.

"It's a soldier pill!" says Crazy Hand. "This special kind of pill gives extra power to those who eats it."

"I am now 20 times stronger than before. Try and overcome my power!" says Kabuto.

"You bet I will!" Bowser charges at him and tries to slash him with his claws, but Kabuto counters it by kneeing him in the abdomen and hurls him aside. "WAAAA!"

"Perhaps I can take him down with Rasengan!" Naruto starts to gather chakra on his left palm.

"So you're going to use the move that the 4th Hokage once used? That move is powerful, but it's just too slow to activate! By the time you're done charging, I'm already miles away!" says Kabuto.

"Faster!" Naruto chants to himself as he charges up this powerful technique.

Kabuto charges at him and is about to take him in the guts when a long rope wraps around him and locks him in place. "What?"

"I got him with the Snake Whip!" Sheik yells to Naruto. "Get him!"

"Done! Ransengan!" Naruto thrusts his palm, the one with a chakra sphere, towards Kabuto.

"Oh no!"

He hits him directly in the stomach and a big explosion occurs afterwards. Kabuto is send flying backwards into a rock, shattering it.

"Yeah! Did it!" says Naruto happily.

But Kabuto gets back up again, despite being badly injured from the blow. "Good thing I gathered all my chakra into my stomach to lessen the damage from the hit. Otherwise I cannot be sure if I'll live."

"At least your steroid effects are gone!" says Bowser.

"That's enough, Kabuto," Orochimaru says to him. "We'll take them down with something big." He bites his finger and slams it against the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Then two gigantic snakes appear in a puff of smoke!

"Giant snakes!" exclaim the Ice Climbers.

"And the largest I've ever seen!" says DK.

"I can do something like that too!" says Naruto. He bites his finger and slams it on the ground too. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small frog appears in a puff of smoke. "…"

"Croak. Croak. Croak. Oh hi, Naruto. Do you have any snacks? I'm quite hungry.

"I was taught that size does not always matter," says Link. "This frog may look a bit small, but perhaps it has amazing powers, right?"

The giant snakes hiss loudly at the small frog, and it quickly hops away in fear. "What was that frog for anyway?" asks Bowser.

"It looks rather delicious," says Kirby. "Do you know that frog tastes like chicken?"

"Okay, I admit I'm not the best at summoning!" says Naruto, ashamed.

One of the snakes lunge its head to attack, but the Smashers jump away, causing it to bite into the earth. Bowser runs besides the snake and slashes it with the Sharp Claw. It made a large gash and the snake roars in pain, but then whacks Bowser away with its tail.

Link decides that taking on Orochimaru, who is standing on top on one of the snake's head, is more important than anything else, so he jumps onto the snake's body and runs up along it, heading for Orochimaru. "Snake guy! I'm going to kill you!"

Link thrusts his sword forward, but Orochimaru easily avoids it by stepping aside. "You're not good enough to beat a Dark Lord like me. He throws a couple of shuriken at Link, but he brings the sword in front to deflect it. Using one hand, Orochimaru lifts up Link by the neck and punches him off the snake.

"UWAAAAA!"

Link falls towards the ground, but is saved CH. "Link, are you all right? Quick! Medical ninjas!"

"It's not that serious!" Link says to him.

Another snake makes an attempt to get Kirby, so he quickly turns into a boulder. When the snake bites the boulder, it cannot bite into it and reels back. "Nya nya! Think you can bite through me?" taunts Kirby. So the snake uses its tail to bat the boulder into the air. "WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dk hops towards one of the snakes (the one with nobody riding) and readies his axe, but the snake attacks him by giving him a strong headbutt. DK flies back and hits a hard rock, shattering it. Now that's something that happens often…

"Ouch! That hurt a lot!" cries DK, and he sees that he is bleeding a little. "I know! I can try my Level 2 weapon!" He takes out the piece of paper which he clipped behind his necktie and begins reading from it. When he is just at the last sentence, the snake that headbutted him earlier lunges forward with its mouth wide open, swallowing DK in one gulp!

"NOOOOOO! DONKEY KONG!" scream his friends in shock.

But suddenly, the snake's head explodes from its body and blood splatters everywhere like lava out of a volcano. DK hops out from the headless body and onto the ground, and he is holding a large axe, the kind that has blades on both sides. Whatever you call that…

"My new weapon rocks!" says the ape cheerfully.

"Phew… I thought we permanently lost a friend…" says Nana with a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Why haven't I though of the level 2 weapons?" says Bowser. "Since I unlocked it, I can activate it anytime I want, right? Level up!" At saying this, his Sharp Claws turns into its Level 2 form.

"So that's how your 2nd Level looks like, eh?" says Link. "Check out mines! Level up!" His bow turns into its 2nd level form too. They both turn to Orochimaru. "We're going to win this time!"

Orochimaru commands the snake to lunge forward to attack when suddenly a trident flies in from nowhere and stabs the snake in the throat. The Smashers turns around and sees Ganondorf running towards them. "Sorry for the wait, guys!"

"Great! You just finished off our target!" says Bowser.

The snake drops down dead and disappears in a puff of smoke, and Orochimaru hops down to the ground. "Feh! You haven't defeated me yet!"

"Then I'll do the favor of defeating you!" says Ganondorf as he steps forward with his own sword in his hand. "Okay, I'll handle this guy! He tried to brainwash me, and you guys probably fought a lot on your way here, so you take a rest."

"But I want to fight him!" complains Link.

"Hush! It is Ganondorf's battle!" Bowser tells him. "Every man should get one for himself! Our girl in case of Zelda."

Ganondorf charges at Orochimaru without a warning, trying to hit him with the sword. Orochimaru zips behind Ganondorf at tremendous speed and punches him in the back. Ganondorf rolls onto the ground and stands up again. "Gosh! He's fast!"

He makes another attempt to hit again, but Orochimaru zips behind him and strikes from behind. "Now you see the true power of a ninja. We are on a different level, and you cannot defeat me with your level," says Orochimaru.

"So what if we are different levels? I can still defeat you if I try hard!" says Ganondorf. "Just like Link. I am more powerful than him at that time; yet, he defeated me! I came to the conclusion that if you fight hard, you'll surely win!"

"If you really insist on winning, then don't blame that I am going to harsh on you!' Orochimaru reaches his hand into the mouth and pulls out a long sword.

"What the! He pulled a sword out his mouth!" gasps Popo.

"How did he get it in there in the first place?" asks Link.

"And how does it taste like?" wonders Kirby.

They both charge at each other and clash weapons, and they got into a swordfight melee. "Orochimaru is very good with the sword," says Kabuto. "There is no way he can…" Before Kabuto can finish his quote, Crazy Hand flicks his finger at him and sends him flying into a rock wall.

BANG!

Kabuto drops onto the ground and sees stars. "Uhhhhhh…"

"There was a mosquito on your shirt," says CH.

While clashing swords, Ganondorf shot out an energy ball from his hand. Orochimaru quickly zips away to avoid it, and the shot kept on flying and destroys a tall pillar of rock.

KABOOM!

"Wow! That move is amazing!" exclaims Naruto.

Ganondorf looks around for the villain, but did not see him. "Where'd he go?"

"Be careful! If he's not on the left, right, or up, then he may be down!" Naruto warns him.

"Down?" Ganondorf looks down in time to see a sword shoot straight up, but he is able to avoid it just in time. "Whoa!"

Orochimaru pops out from the earth and lands. "I nearly hit you… But lucky you for dodging fast."

"Of course, it's important to be fast in a fight, and also strong!"

"You won't survive this!" Orochimaru dashes towards Ganondorf and slams the sword down in front of him. Ganondorf quickly hops back to avoid it, but Orochimaru keeps on moving forward, doing the same move again and again, so Ganondorf had to keep on jumping backwards.

The two of them keep on moving backwards and backwards and backwards and backwards… All the way up the mountain…

"Where are they going?" asks DK.

"Ask them," replies Sheik.

"Gotham? You mean Gotham City?"

The two fight their way to the top of the mountain, which is flat—like a plateau. "Wow… I didn't realize I made it all the way up here," says Ganondorf.

"This is where the battle ends!" says Orochimaru. He thrusts his sword forward, but Ganondorf quickly dodges aside and swings his sword horzintally at him, but misses when the villain ducks down.

Ganondorf reaches his hand into air and charges up a bright light. "Take this!" And he hurls several energy balls at Orochimaru.

The energy balls came in great number, and even though Orochimaru can move swiftly, he cannot avoid the great number of the energy balls and their unpredictable movement; therefore, he got hit by some of them. "AAAAGH!"

He falls onto the ground and drops his sword, which Ganondorf quickly kicks it down the mountain. "Ha! I win!" He points the tip of his sword besides Orochimaru's neck. "Surrender now or die!"

"A ninja never forfeits in a fight!" Then Orochimaru's neck suddenly extends very long and shoots forward!

"What!" shrieks Ganondorf upon seeing the sight of an extended neck. Orochimaru bites hard into Ganondorf's right side of the waist and digs his teeth into it. "AAAGGGGHHHH! IT HURTS!"

As Orochimaru bites harder, trying to tear off the flesh, Ganondorf lifts up his left leg 180 degrees upward. "VOLCANO KICK!" He brings his feet down onto Orochimaru's body with massive force, crushing his body against the ground, and an explosion follows.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

From afar, the Smashers can see that rock mountain exploding into fiery pieces. Sasuke woke up just in time to see the massive explosion and is surprised. "What happened!" exclaims Naruto.

"It must be Ganondorf's Volcano Kick!" says Link.

"What else can cause that kind of freaky explosion!" says Bowser. "That move is pretty much instant kill! I'm surprised that he used it!"

The entire mountain tumbles down after the explosion, and the Smashers quickly run far back to avoid the rocks falling down. After a short while, the explosion and rumbling finally settled down, and there is silence…

"What happened while I was unconscious?" asks Sasuke.

"Oh! You're awake!" says Naruto. "You won't believe it, but their friend defeated Orochimaru!"

Sasuke widens his eye in shock. "WHAT!"

The Smashers run to the pile of rocks to investigate. "Ganondorf, are you there?" calls out Kirby.

"If you're dead, then raise your hand!" shouts DK. Suddenly the highest pile of rock begins moving, and Ganondorf pops out from there.

"I'M ALIVE!" he shouts.

"Great going!" says CH. "You sure made an old man smile!"

Sasuke sits there speechless. With Orochimaru gone, that means his only choice of getting power is gone… All gone…

-

In Hidden Leaf Village…

"You Smashers accomplished your mission very well!" says Tsunade. "You truly are the chosen ones!"

"Yes! We always win in the end!" says Link.

"And in case you wanted to know, the reason I went back into the fortress was to find the Dark Reactor," says Ganondorf. "And I found it, and then destroyed it. So our actual mission is complete!"

"That's good! I thought we forgot about it…" says Popo.

"We should be going back now!" CH tells them. "We're been here for days! The others have already come back!"

"Oh really? Then let's get going fast!" says Bowser as he hops onto the warp star, and eventually followed by the others.

"Be sure to come again!" Naruto says to them happily. "You are the coolest people I've ever met!"

"You bet we will!" replies Link.

"Thank you so much for bringing Sasuke back!" Sakura says to them while hugging onto Sasuke. "I can never thank you enough!"

"Don't worry. This is what we should do, so don't think about it," Kirby tells her. "But I won't mind if you give me a lollipop as the prize."

Zelda turns towards Sasuke and says to him, "I understand about you wanting revenge on your brother, but that doesn't mean you should consult the help of the dark side."

Sasuke just turns away and says, "Hmph!"

"Oh well, whether you want to listen or not…" She turns to Naruto. "Keep an eye on your friend! You don't want him to go into all these again, do you?"

"I won't let him run off again!" replies Naruto. "You can trust me on that!" And he shows her a thumb up, and Zelda smiles in response.

"Okay! Shut up and get going!" yells CH.

"Fine! Let's move out!" says Link.

So the Smashers wave good-bye to their new friends and then take off into the sky, and disappear.

* * *

**WORLD COMPLETE!

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah! This arc is finally finished! One more arc before the final arc begins! I think so… So the next area takes place in a Digimon world, but the villains are from One Piece. I hope you look forward to it! And yes, frogs do taste like chicken. I've eaten it before.


	55. Ballerina in the Desert

So you wonder how One Piece and Digimon can work together? I'll show you!

Team 3: Peach, Captain Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ness, Dr. Mario, Game & Watch, Pichu, and Parry

* * *

**WORLD NAME:**

**DIGITAL DESERT

* * *

**

**Chapter 55: Encounter with a Ballerina in the Desert!

* * *

**

A warp star crashes in the middle of a desert.

CRASH!

Peach gets up first and dusts the sand off her dress. "Now I'm dusty all over! I even got sand in my hair and it itches!"

"Why can't anyone land the warp star safely?" asks Ness.

"Because nobody knows how to steer it," replies Roy.

"Okay, we're in the middle of a desert. Where do we go?" asks Parry.

"Oh look! I see a caravan there!" says Ness, pointing to some vehicles moving in the distance.

"I believe that's a mirage," says Marth. "It's too random to have a caravan around here." They look closely at the caravan, and then it disappears. Indeed, it's a mirage. "Told ya."

"Hey! There's an oasis there!" points out Pichu.

"I believe it's another mirage," says CF.

"That one looks real to me," says Marth this time.

"Well, then I'll go over there and show you!" CF runs to the oasis ahead of them and then shouts back. "I don't see any oasis here! It's a mirage!"

"That's why I hate the desert…" grumbles G&W. "Mirages everywhere…"

The Smashers walk through the burning desert, looking for anything worth noticing. Because of the blazing sun, they are all dehydrated. "I need water…" complains Pichu.

"Well, we're in luck!" says Ness. "I see another oasis there!"

"Mirage!" says CF.

"But it looks so real! We're so close to it already and it doesn't disappear!"

"Some mirages can look very real. I'll show you!" CF runs up to the oasis and…

SPLASH!

"Well?" asks Ness.

CF sticks his head out of the water. "Okay, you win…"

So they all revive themselves at the oasis. It has plenty of clean water and fruit trees. Peach washes her face and her hair. "Ah… That's better…"

Pichu is speeding back and forth in the water, enjoying the swim. "Yeah!"

"Don't swim in it! You're making the water dirty!" Roy says to him.

"Okay…" mutters Pichu as he leaves the water.

Roy takes a handful of water to drink when all of a sudden Dr. Mario emerges from the water. "Ahhh! This is life!"

Roy spits out the water and scolds him, "I SAID DON'T SWIM IN THE WATER!"

CF notices a fort in the distance. "Hey, I think I see a city there."

"It's far too random for a city to be built here," says Marth. "It's a mirage."

"But I believe it's real."

"Mirage."

"Real."

"Mirage."

"Real."

"Mirage."

"Wanna bet? I'll go over there and prove to you it's real!"

"Fine! The loser has to do the hokey-pokey without his pants!"

"You're sick!" says Peach.

CF turns to Ness and tells him to PSI Teleport him to that city. "All right, hold onto my back," says Ness. CF holds onto his back. "PSI TELEPORT!" Ness rushes towards the direction of the city very fast, and he disappears along with CF.

-

The two of them ends up in front of the fort's gate in just a blink of an eye. "See! I knew it's real!" says CF.

"Let's go inside," suggests Ness. They push open the gate and step inside, and they see a large black dinosaur standing in front of them.

"Who are you intruders?" roars the dinosaur. "Nobody gets pass Master Tyrannomon!"

"We're just visiting," says Ness. "And are you a Digimon?"

"So what?"

"Just asking, since you can talk."

"Get out of here! I do not allow anyone else to come in since that incident!"

"What incident?"

"Some humans kidnapped our elder Gennai! Wait a minute… Can you be related to those humans who did it?"

"You're not blaming us, are you?" asks CF.

"Well, I'm blaming you for the kidnapping case of Gennai! You're going to pay!"

-

Meanwhile, back at the oasis…

"What's taking them so long?" asks G&W.

"No idea," replies Peach.

"Please let it be a mirage," Marth says to himself. He doesn't not want to go bare butt naked ever since that incident in my other story Time in 10 Lives Apartment.

Now next to the oasis is a tall mesa, and on top of the mesa are several people standing next to a vehicle designed to travel in the desert.

"So here we are, in the burning hot desert," says that one familiar person named Mr. 2. "Where can the appointed place be? Thinking of this makes me thirsty."

"Would you like a drink, Mr. 2 Bon Clay?" ask all his followers at the same time.

"What I prefer to do right now is to dance ballet! It is important to maintain the way of the ballerina!" He begins spinning around on his toe and dances around too. He is so obsessed with his dancing that he did not notice that he danced himself off the cliff. And he falls… "YAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MR. 2 BON CLAY!" scream his followers in unison.

-

At the bottom of the mesa, Mr. 2 falls into the oasis water with a splash.

SPLASH!

"I think something just fell into the water," says Dr. Mario.

Mr. 2 emerges from the water and cries for help, "Help! I can't swim!" And he begins to sink, so Dr. Mario quickly jumps in to rescue him.

After making him cough out water, Mr. 2 comes back to life. "I'm so thankful! I have been rescued by people I do not even know!"

"You should learn how to swim," Dr. Mario says to him.

"But I can't… It's because I have Devil Fruit powers."

"You ate a Devil Fruit?" asks Pichu. "What powers do you have?"

"Perhaps before my followers come to pick me up, I shall show you some of it! I usually don't show my powers publicly, but since you are my rescuers, I will show you!"

He touches Dr. Mario in the face, and then taps his own face. To everyone's surprise, his face changes into Dr. Mario's! Even the voice is the same! "Now you see? This is the power of the Mane Mane Fruit! I can change into the person I touched before!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" exclaims Pichu.

"Incredible! Even the voice is identical!" says Roy.

Mr. 2 proceeds to touch the rest of the Smashers and change his face into theirs one by one. "No matter who I touch, I can change into him or her!" He changes his face into Peach's face. "Even the body can be changed!" He pulls open his ballet costume and flashes his Peach form body.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hoot the men when they see it.

Peach smashes Mr. 2 over the head angrily. "STOP IT!"

"Sorry…" apologizes Mr. 2 "Anyway, I can change into that person as long as I remember how he or she looks like!" He changes his face into the people he has touched in the past.

"That's way too cool!" exclaim Pichu and Parry.

"Hey, what's that vehicle over there?" points out G&W.

"Oh! That's my followers coming to pick me up!" replies Mr. 2.

The desert vehicle stops in front of them and the followers poke their heads out from the window. "We found you!"

Mr. 2 turns to the Smashers. "I have to go now. It can't be helped… We have to go separate ways from here."

Pichu and Parry begin to cry for no apparent reason. "Don't go!"

Mr. 2 begins to cry also. "Separation is inevitable… But as long as our friendship is bond together, we will never forget each other's face!"

"We'll never forget you! We won't!"

So Mr. 2 goes inside the vehicle and instructs his men to drive out. "Let's get moving!"

"Yes! Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" So the vehicle zooms off into the distance.

Something comes into Peach's mind upon hearing the name Mr. 2. "Mr. 2… Mr. 3… Mr. 2… Mr. 3… WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What's wrong, Peach?" Marth asks her.

"That person's name is Mr. 2! He may be our enemy!"

"Why do you say that?" asks Roy. Peach explains to them about her mission in Halloween Town and her encounter with Mr. 3.

"It appears that all these mister number names are related to each other and they are all followers of the Darkling King," says Peach as a closing statement.

"I get your point… But it's a good thing that Mr. 2 doesn't recognize any of us," says Marth. "He made friends out of us, so he definitely won't report it to his superior."

"Well, that's one good thing…"

-

Just outside the fort gate…

"The first person to get pinned to the ground loses!" says Master Tyrannomon.

"Sounds fair and easy," says CF, punching his palm.

"And it's two on one," adds Ness.

"Begin!" MT opens his mouth and shoots out a large fireball. Ness hops forward and activates a shield that absorbs the fireball!

"PSI Magnet just powered up my powers! PSI Paralyze!" Ness shoots out an invisible ray from his finger, and when it hit MT, he freezes in place.

"Gah! I can't move!"

CF runs in front of CF and punches in fast and furiously. "Mach Punch!" And then he pulls back his arm. "FALCON PUNCH!" He punches MT in the stomach hard, making him fly backwards, but he is able to land on his feet.

"I'm not finished yet!" roars MT.

"Then this will finish you! PSI Rocking!" Ness shoots out bright and colorful beams of light. It hits MT and blasts him backwards until he hits the gate wall, but he still doesn't fall down.

CF rushes to him and jumps up besides his head, and kicks him in the head with a powerful roundhouse kick. MT is sent flying aside and rolling along the sand until he stops. "Yes! You lied down on the ground, so you lose!" says CF.

"Fine, you win!" says MT. "You are really strong! Can you be the ones Gennai said?"

"About a bunch of Nintendo people who will come save the world?" asks Ness.

"I think that's what he said… He said you are the ones that will destroy the Darkling."

"Yep, we're the ones!" CF tells him.

"Then I'm sorry for treating you badly! I mistook you for the evil humans who kidnapped Gennai."

"If that's the case, we will go rescue this Gennai," says Ness.

"I believe they went towards that direction," says MT, pointing towards the west. "Actually, they left only a few hours ago, so you might be able to catch up with them if you run fast."

"Then why don't you after them yourself?" Ness asks him.

"Because I lost to the kidnapper! He has Devil Fruit powers! He can produce wax from his body and forge it into all kinds of weapons! He trapped me in a wax cage and sealed my mouth with a wax gag to prevent me from breathing fire, the only thing that melts his waxes."

"Sounds reasonable… Okay, we'll rescue Gennai!" says CF. "But we'll have to get back to our friends and tell him about it first!" So CF and Ness PSI Teleport back to the others.

-

G&W is about to say what's taking them so long when the two of them shows up all of a sudden, standing on top of him.

"Sorry about that, Game," apologizes Ness for standing on him.

"We got a mission right now," says CF. "We have to rescue someone from the hands of some wicked villain." He explains to them about Master Tyrannomon and how some person named Gennai is taken away by someone who fights with wax.

"That's Mr. 3!" says Peach upon hearing the phrase 'someone who fights with wax'.

"Let's go take revenge on him for how he treated you that time," suggests Roy. "And of course, we'll also rescue this Gennai too. He may tell us about the Dark Reactor too."

"And we should be careful of any enemies on our tail," says Marth. "We just met Mr. 2, though he thinks we're not his enemy. Still, we must keep an eye on this situation."

"You met Mr. 2?" CF asks him.

"Yes. You know him?"

"I fought with him during my team's mission to Pokemon Coliseum."

"And apparently, he's a gay ballerina who can change into someone else," adds Ness.

"Yes, he said he ate the Mane Mane Fruit, which allows him to do so," says Dr. Mario. "Now I fear if he shows up as one of us to deceive us."

After much discussion, they go towards the direction the kidnappers supposedly went. Marth is relieved that even though he loss the bet, CF did not remember about it. This happiness was shattered when CF says out loud, "Marth, you lost the bet! Dance the hokey-pokey without your pants!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The Digidestined (or Chosen Kids) WILL NOT appear in this story.


	56. Rescue Gennai

**Chapter 56: Blazing Mission in the Desert! Rescue Gennai!**

* * *

"So where do we start?" asks Parry.

"Master Tyrannosaurus Mon said the kidnappers went towards the west," points out CF.

"In that case, I will fly up and take a look." Parry flies up into the sky, but falls back down after a short while. "Ugh…"

"What happened?" Pichu asks him.

"The sun is going to roast me… Too hot to fly…"

"It's quite dangerous to fly up high where the sun can easily give you sunburns," warns Dr. Mario.

"So how do we know if the enemy is really in that direction and if it is far from us?" asks Roy.

At this moment, the sand before them bursts open and a gigantic beetle-like monster with a large pincer in front of its mouth rises up and roars at them. "I saw it in the book once!" says Ness. "It's a Kuwagamon. They are very violent insect type Digimon."

The Kuwagamon opens its jaws wide and slowly stomps toward them, ready to attack or do whatever bloody massacre. "It wants to fight us," says Ness.

"So we should fight back, right?" asks CF, cracking his knuckles.

-

Somewhere in the desert, a large rhinoceros-like Digimon, Monochromon, is dragging a carriage behind it, and inside the carriage are two people.

"How long until we reach the base, Mr. 3?" asks Ms. Goldenweek.

"If this slowpoke walks only at this pace, then it can take a whole day to get there," replies Mr. 3. "Why can't I have some cool desert vehicle like Mr. 2's?"

"Because our rank is not high enough."

"I know… Perhaps after completing this mission, we will get promoted to the next level! And we will get more respect from others and I can pull Mr. 2 down from his position!"

"What happens to Mr. 2 when we get promoted to his place?"

"Actually, I don't know that either… There's never been two people in the same rank before."

Unknown to them both, high up in the sky above their carriage (okay, not that high) is a Kuwagamon flying. The Kuwagamon is swollen, bloodied, and beaten up all over, and the Smashers are riding on top of it. "That must be it!" says Roy, pointing to the carriage down below.

Peach turns to look at Marth, who is sitting on the back and curled up, looking very down. "What's wrong with him?" she asks.

"You would feel that same if you lose a bet?" CF tells her. "He'll get over it soon. Now what is our plan?"

-

The Monochromon continues to walk through the sand, carrying along the carriage when suddenly the Kuwagamon lands in front of it with a stomp. The two Digimon stare at each other fiercely, but then the Kuwagamon collapse onto the sand and passes out. The Smashers hop down from him. "He was useless anyway," says CF.

"Well, you gave him quite a beating before he finally allowed us to ride him," says Dr. Mario.

"What's with stopping in the middle of a desert?" asks Mr. 3 as he steps out the carriage. He sees the Smashers but doesn't recognize them, but when he sees Peach, he knew who they are at once. "So you are the Smashers! And it's good to see you again, young lady."

"I will not accept politeness from a vile person like you!" snaps back Peach.

"Hey! You kidnapped some person named Gennai, right?" Ness asks him.

"Yeah. Mr. 0 ordered us to bring him back to him," replies Mr. 3.

"Gennai is a good guy! Give him back!"

"We caught him first, so I will not give up my prisoner easily!"

"Looks like we'll have to give you a beating until you do!" says Roy, stepping forward with his sword.

"I'm not afraid of you! You'll see why I get the ranking number 3!" says Mr. 3, but in his mind, he is actually thinking, "Not now! My wax will easily melt under the hot sun!" Nevertheless, he creates a large sword made of wax in his hand.

"So that's your ability, uh? Pretty interesting. But is its sharpness like that of a real sword's?" Roy charges forward with his sword raised. The both clash swords in midair and push back and forth.

Roy's sword begins to cut through Mr. 3's wax sword, because it's made of wax and the sun is slowly melting it. Just when Roy is about to fully cut through it, he suddenly turns around and swings his sword at his comrades, but they moved back before they got hit.

"Oi! What are you doing swinging your sword at us!" Marth shouts at him. But Roy ignores him and begins swinging his sword madly at them, as if he really wants to kill them.

"What are you doing!" CF yells at him. "Have the sun baked your brain to the point you've gone mad!"

Roy dashes at Peach and she has no time to avoid, and he clutches her by the throat and lifts her off the ground. "Ack! Stop… it!" says Peach painfully.

Roy's eye is filled with evil and he grins wickedly. "I will tear off your heart and feed it to the vultures!"

"Nooo…!"

"ROY! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" the other Smashers shout at him.

"I have painted the color black onto his cape," explains Ms. Goldenweek. "It is the color of betrayal, and he is now betraying his own friends—wanting to kill them."

"If that's so, then we'll just pull off the cape!" says Dr. Mario. He quickly runs behind Roy and yanks the cape off his back. Roy releases Peach from his clutch and says, "What have I been doing? Why am I trying to kill Peach?"

"Don't worry… It's not your fault…" Peach tells him while trying to get some breath after getting choked badly. "That girl can hypnotize people with her paints."

"Then she's a more dangerous opponent!" says Marth. "But I can't bring myself to hurt a little girl like her!"

"In that case, I will put her into a harmless sleep using my special sleeping dose." He takes out an injection needle and is going to throw it at Ms. GW, but right when he is about to throw it, he turns to a cactus and throws the needle at it instead. "Hey! Why did I aim there!" He turns to Ms. GW and tries to throw another needle, but again, he throws it at the cactus. "What the!" He tries again, but with the same result. "What's wrong with me!"

"I painted the color red onto the cactus," explains Ms. GW. "It makes all your attacks go to it, no matter how hard you try to ignore it."

Mr. 3 steps forward to fight again. "I will show you my art of killing!" He produces several wax knives and throws it at them. The Smashers move around swiftly to avoid it, except for Ness who got poked in the butt.

"OW!"

CF rushes towards Mr. 3. "I will show you my art of killing instead! Raptor Boost!" His hand starts to glow with a fiery aura as he prepares to uppercut Mr. 3 in the chin, but right when is about to execute the move, he turns to that cactus and uppercuts it instead. The cactus breaks into pieces and flies into the air, but CF jumps around and cries in pain, because the spines stabbed into his fist. "OW OW OW OW OW OW! CURSED CACTUS!"

"It's not your fault, but the red paint's fault!" says Peach. "But at least the cactus is destroyed."

While CF is in pain from punching the cactus, Mr. 3 slashes him across his right shoulder with a wax knife. "OUCH!" screams CF and then he collapse onto the sand.

Mr. 3 steps on his head and is about to plunge the knife into his body when suddenly Pichu comes flying in and smashes into his abdomen hard. "WOOOOOOOO!" SCREAMS Mr. 3.

And then Pichu proceed to electrocute him. "PIIIICHUUUU! 10,000 VOLT SHOCK!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!" screams Mr. 3 as he gets zapped.

Ms. Goldenweek got out some paints again. "I should help Mr. 3, or else he will die!" But before she can do anything, Parry flies to her and starts pecking her rapidly in the forehead. "Ouch! That hurts!" She runs from Parry, but the parrot follows her everywhere while continuously pecking her in the back of the head.

"Bad girl! Bad girl!" he chants over and over while pecking.

Mr. 3 is dazed from the zap, and CF gets up and uses this as an opportunity. "Falcon Punch!" He punches Mr. 3 in the face and sends him flying into a saguaro cactus.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" screams Mr. 3 at the top of his voice as his butt sinks into the cactus's spines.

Peach appears in front of him and smacks his face HARD with a frying pan.

CLANG!

"Now the followings are for how you treated me in Halloween Town!" she says angrily, and then she continues banging Mr. 3 in the head over and over.

CLANG!

"OUCH!"

BANG!

"ACK!"

PANG!

"OWWWW!"

CLANK!

"WAAAAA!"

WANG!

"YAAAAAAA!"

Then Peach turns around and thrusts her rear into Mr. 3 very hard. The impact sends him flying high into the sky, and he falls back down on top of the Monochromon. This startled the Monochromon and it begins running off.

I should've said this earlier, but while the fighting was going on, Marth secretly took the harness off Monochromon, so it ran off without dragging the carriage along. "Wait for me!" shouts Ms. GW as she runs after the runaway Monochromon. When she got near, she hops onto its back and clings on for dear life.

Eventually, the Monochromon disappears into the distance.

"That took care of them," says Roy.

"Peach's butt is more dangerous than the rest of her body!" says Ness.

They quickly go to the carriage and checks inside for the hostage, and sure enough, they found a man tied up and placed inside. They quickly untie him and let him out. The man wears a white cloak like that of a priest's. He has brown hair with a neat haircut and he is probably in his late 20s. "You are Gennai, right?" G&W asks him.

"Yes I am," replies the man.

"But aren't elders supposed to be old people?" asks Ness.

"Not all are old, you know. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to be the Smashers, right?"

"Yes we are!" answers Marth.

"I knew you people were coming! Come, let us go back to File City and discuss this matter over."

So they begin walking towards the fort that CF and Ness saw in the previous chapter. It was a long walk, but they eventually got there. The Smashers are almost dropping dead by the time they got there, but Gennai shows no sign of tiredness. When they got inside Master Tyrannomon greets them happily. "Gennai has returned! You people really rescued him as promised!"

So they all went into the city, and all the Digimon citizens there are happy to have Gennai back. "Look! It's Gennai! He's rescued by some foreigners!" They made their way through the cheering crowd and enter his house.

"You got a nice place here!" comments Peach.

"It's just a small place," says Gennai. "Have a seat!"

So they all sat down and relaxed themselves until they are full of spirits again. "So now we have to discuss things over," says Gennai. "Firstly, you people are surely here for the Dark Reactor, right?"

"Yes we are," says Marth.

"Good. I believe it's hidden in the Baroque Work's base."

"Baroque Works?" wonder the Smashers curiously.

"It's a criminal organization led by Mr. 0, whose real name is Sir Crocodile."

"Mr. 2 mentioned once about someone named Mr. 0, and I wondered who it was. So it's their leader!" says CF.

"Why did they kidnap you?" Ness asks Gennai.

"I believe there's only one reason they want to kidnap me," answers Gennai. "That is possibly they want me to reveal to them the location of the 27th Holy Weapon."

"27th Holy Weapon?" say the Smashers curiously.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes, the Gennai used here is from Digimon Adventure 02, where he is reverted back to his young form. His old form in 01 looks awfully creepy… And there is one good reason why I use the young one instead of the old one, and you'll find out about it soon. Anyway, happy reviewing!

In case you didn't count, there are 26 Holy Weapons. Popo and Nana are counted as separate persons, and that makes it 26 Smashers in total, not counting Parry since he's my OC and is only a pet.


	57. 27th Holy Weapon

There's getting lesser and lesser reviews… I hope you fans review more often. After all, this is one of the longest stories in the SSB category, is it not? Please keep me motivated by offering me reviews! Thanks!

**Chapter 57: The 27th Holy Weapon! The Weapon That Should Not Exist!**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the desert is a café called Sandy Café, and unfortunately, it's closed. The café owner, a young woman with long curly blue hair, is sitting behind the table reading newspaper. 

"Merry Christmas! Cheers to all!" comes shouting a voice from outside the door. The door slams open and a short fat woman steps in, followed by a big fat man. "Good to see you, Paula!" says the fat woman. "How's business?"

"The same as usual, Ms. Merry Christmas," replies Paula the café owner. "And it's good to see you and Mr. 4 here."

Ms. Merry Christmas sits down at a chair and slaps the table rapidly. "Quick! I want orange tea, and make it quick!"

"Okay, and apple tea will do for you, Mr. 4?" Paula asks the fat man.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss…" replies Mr. 4 really slowly, and I do mean SLOW.

"Don't make it hot!" says Ms. MC quickly while continuing to slap the table. "I want to drink it fast!"

"You're still as energetic as ever, Ms. Merry Christmas. And how's work going?" says Paula as she offers them their drinks. The moment she got hold of her cup, Ms. MC pours the tea into her mouth in less than a second.

"Work is fine! You screw up; you die! That makes me excited!" replies Ms. MC cheerfully. "Ow! My hip hurts! Mr. 4, massage for me!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…" replies Mr. 4.

Then they hear some funky ballet music coming from outside. "What's this silly music you play in your café?" asks Ms. MC.

"But I play sonata in here, not ballet music," says Paula.

Outside, a long line of people are dancing their way towards the café. "In this world, there are men. In this world, there are women," says Mr. 2, the person in lead of the line. "But there is a third lesser known gender called okama. Therefore…"

Then his subordinates shout out, "Strongest!"

"Okama Way! Okama Way! Okama Way! The strongest of all! Oh, Come Away!" they all sing out loud together.

Mr. 2 dances his way into the café, kicking the door open in the process. "I'm here! Do you like my grand entrance?"

"I think it's stupid…" replies Paula.

Mr. 2 sees Mr. 4 massaging Ms. MC, who is lying on a table. "Eh? Aren't you two the fatty pair?"

"Can't you address us by something nicer!" Ms. MC shouts angrily at him.

Mr. 2 sits down on a chair and orders a takopa.

"Takopa…?" says Paula curiously.

"Of course, you know what a takopa is! It's octopus parfait!" Mr. 2 tells her. "And by the way, all of us agents are supposed to meet here, right? That means I'm going to meet Mr. 1 pair also! I haven't really seen them face to face yet."

As they sit down to drink and chat, the door suddenly slams open and a large strong man steps inside. He has a beaten up and bloodied guy in his hand and throws him onto the floor. "This guy was doing strange movements in the desert," says the strong man. "He's not dead yet."

"Nooooo! What have you done to my subordinate!" cries Mr. 2.

"You know him? Having strange friends will bring you disaster."

"He's my subordinate and you have no right to hurt him!" Mr. 2 angrily jumps at the strong man and stretches his leg out to kick him. The man quickly steps aside to avoid the incoming kick, and he swings his arm at Mr. 2, but the gay ballerina quickly ducks down to avoid it. Then he performs a leg sweep around the floor, but the man jumps up to avoid it.

While the man is still in midair, Mr. 2 kicks him in the abdomen hard, sending him outside the café, crashing through the wall in the process.

The man falls onto the sand and tumbles back a bit, and then stands up. "You have a death wish, don't you!"

Paula runs in front of the strong man and says, "Mr. 1, enough! Hold your anger!"

"Step aside, Ms. Doublefinger. I'm going to kill him!" says that strong man known as Mr. 1.

Mr. 4 is holding Mr. 2 tightly so he can't move. "Let me go! I want to teach that baldy a lesson!" says Mr. 2 while trying to struggle off Mr. 4's grasp.

"Calm your anger, Mr. 2!" says Paula, who is actually Ms. Doublefinger—Mr. 1's female partner. "It is pointless for us officer agents to fight each other. Now that we're all here, we should be going to the boss's hideout."

-

Back in Gennai's house…

"What's so special about the 27th Holy Weapon?" asks Parry. "It's not like there can only be 26."

"But Master Hand told us there's only 26," says Peach.

"True, the original was 26, but the 27th came a few years after they were created," says Gennai. "And the 27th weapon should never have existed in the first place."

"Why's that?" asks Pichu.

"Because that weapon is said to be the most powerful. Its power combined is stronger than all other 26 combined."

"Then wouldn't it be useful for taking down the Darkling King?" asks Captain Falcon.

"True, it can take down the Darkling easily, but…"

"But what?"

"Firstly, you know that Holy Weapons can only damage those with an evil heart, right?"

"Yes, we know."

"But this 27th weapon isn't as holy as its title. This weapon destroys EVERYTHING."

"That's scary!" says Peach.

"Because of this, this weapon, dubbed Armageddon, is the black sheep among the Holy Weapons."

"Cool name!" says Parry.

"If this weapon shouldn't be made, then how come it still came into existence?" Roy asks Gennai.

"From what I learn, Armageddon isn't made from pure Hand genes. The other 26 are made purely from the genes of the Royal Hand Family, but this one isn't."

"Then how is it made?" asks Game & Watch.

"The Hands at first intended to create 27 of them, but the amount of genes and DNA they have to donate proved too much to create that much weapon, so only 26 was made. But one of the Hands insisted on making the 27th."

"And?"

"The others didn't want to help him, so he set off to work alone. Now each weapon is made from the genes of every single member of the Hand Family, but because this Hand is the only person making it, his genes alone aren't enough to create the 27th."

"So what did he do?"

"So he borrowed the genes of various living things he can gather. Since the weapons can only be made from the genes of the most powerful being, and the only other powerful beings besides the Hand are none other than the Darkling."

"So you mean Armageddon is actually partly made from a Darkling?" asks Roy. "But where did he get a Darkling when they were all sealed up by the time these weapons are made?"

"That is one thing that I do not understand clearly. You should ask Crazy Hand or Master Hand about it. And when the genes of the Darkling and the Hand are combined together, it created the Armageddon. Because of the genes of both holiness and evil are fused together, it created a neutral type weapon that sides with nobody."

"Then we should get our hands on that and use it against the Darkling King!" insists CF.

"You cannot!" Gennai shouts at him. "It is said that whoever uses the Armageddon and claims it for peace purpose will get obsessed with power and forget what his or her goal is in the first place, and therefore, become corrupted. You must not use that weapon!"

"Fine…" grumbles CF.

"But why would Crocodile want that weapon?" asks Peach.

"Perhaps he is following the Darling King's orders?" says Marth.

"I don't know, but whatever his goal is, we cannot allow him to get his hands on it. And if you're curious, the 27th weapon is supposedly buried in this desert," says Gennai.

"So that's why they capture you so that they can force you to spit out the exact location," says Dr. Mario

"I do not really know the exact location, but it is most likely hidden in the Digital Ruins, a place about a whole day drive from this place."

-

Out in the desert, a Vermilimon is walking across the sand while carrying a large carriage behind it. Vermilimon looks identical to Monochromon, except their skin color is dark purple.

"I never thought you are Ms. Doublefinger, Paula!" Mr. 2 says to Ms. DF.

"I never said I wasn't either," replies Ms. DF.

"Look, that's the hideout," says Mr. 1, pointing at a large pyramid not far from their current location.

The hideout is a pyramid, but a funny looking one, because the pyramid is upside-down! The tip is standing on the ground and the base is in the air! Funny how it can still stand, right?

The Vermilimon stops at the entrance of the pyramid and the officer agents step out and head through the entrance. In there, a knight-like Digimon called Knightmon leads them through a long winding hallway. It's just like a maze inside.

After much walking and complaining of painful hip from Ms. Merry Christmas, they finally come into a large well-decorated room with a large table in the middle. It seems that there are two people already waiting for them. Believe or not, it's Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine!

"Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine!" says Ms. DF surprised. "I thought you both died in Congo Bongo!"

"Yeah, if we weren't rescued by an aquatic Darkling, then we would've drowned and eaten by the piranhas," says Ms. Valentine.

"Boss is giving us one more chance to get things right," says Mr. 5.

They all sit down at their seats and wait for the boss to appear. "I can't wait anymore!" complains Ms. MC. "I want to see something entertaining!"

"You want to see something entertaining? Then I'll show you a spin!" Mr. 2 gets up and spins around on his toe. "Spin! Spin! Spin around!"

"Stop it! It hurts to watch!" Ms. MC shouts at him.

"Would you please be quiet, Ms. MC?" Ms. DF tells her.

"You people don't get along very well, eh?" says a voice from nowhere.

"Who are you?" asks Mr. 1. "Show yourself!"

"Is that how your attitude should be when talking to your boss?"

Several sand flows in the room and circles around them, making them surprised. "What's with these sands?" wonders Ms. Valetine.

"Don't they close the windows around here?" asks Ms. MC.

The sands gather at an armchair and slowly materialize into a form of a man—Crocodile! "Greetings, officer agents. I am your boss, Crocodile."

The officer agents are all shocked. "What! Crocodile!" gasps Mr. 2.

"One of the Shichibukai!" gasps Mr. 5.

"He's such a big shot!" exclaims Ms. MC.

"You're our… boss!" asks Mr. 1.

Crocodile shot a glare at him. "Any comments?"

"No comments… But I want to know something. Why would you, who work for the government, not only form a criminal organization but also ally with the Darkling King?" asks Ms. DF.

"It's simple. There's only one answer to this: Control. Yes, I want to bring this world under my control. Forming a criminal organization isn't enough to accomplish my wants, so I joined force with the Darkling King, Naraku. But I never intended to serve him in the first place."

"Then why do you become his lackey?" asks Mr. 2.

"It is to gain his trust. My powers prove me strong enough to earn the title Dark Lord. But that is not enough; I want to become the king! I will pull Naraku down from his position and become king myself! And the entire world will be mines to control!"

"How will you do it?" asks Mr. 5. "The Darkling King's power is said to surpass everyone's else."

"That is why I want to get my hands on the 27th Holy Weapon, the Armageddon!"

"The 27th! Isn't there supposed to be only 26?" asks Mr. 1.

"It's true, but the 27th came into existence. It is the black sheep among the Holy Weapons, as those with an evil heart can also claim it. With the Armageddon in my hands, even the Darkling King will tremble before it!"

"But how will we find the Armageddon?" asks Ms. Valentine.

"I have sent Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek to capture Gennai of File City. He knows where it is. Actually, I already know where the weapon is located, but I need to know the exact details from him on how to obtain it. I believe Mr. 3 will be back shortly."

The Knightmon approaches Crocodile and tells him that Mr. 3 has returned. "Good, let him in," says Crocodile, so the Knightmon lets Mr. 3 in. "It's good to have you back, Mr. 3."

"It is, Mr. 0," says Mr. 3. "But I have to make an apologize."

"Talk about that later. Where is the prisoner? And furthermore, where's Ms. Goldenweek?"

"She was with me a while ago. I think it was when we pass that café, and she stayed there without my consent."

-

In the middle of the desert, there is a restaurant called Digitamamon's Café, owned by an egg Digimon called Digitamamon. Ms. GW is inside relaxing. Maybe it's because she had enough of this criminal organization thing that she didn't want to go to the hideout.

-

Anyway, back in the pyramid hideout…

"So where's Gennai?" asks Crocodile.

"I have to tell you the truth…" confesses Mr. 3. "But the Smashers took him away…"

"Say what?"

"I said I lost the prisoner! The Smashers rescued him!"

"You lost the prisoner!" Crocodile starts to tremble violently.

"Please forgive me, boss! Give me another chance and I will go bring Gennai to you again!"

"You know that I do not accept failures! I gave you another chance after you failed to kill the Smashers in Halloween Town, and you failed me the second time!" Crocodile grabs him by the throat and Mr. 3's skin begin to dry up!

"What is that strange power!" gasp the other officer agents.

Crocodile drops Mr. 3 onto the floor. "Water… water… I need water…" says Mr. 3.

"You want water? I'll give you water," says Crocodile. He taps the floor lightly with his foot and a trapdoor appears beneath Mr. 3, dropping him into it.

He falls to the lower floor, which consists of a platform surrounded by water. "Water… Where is this…?"

Suddenly, a large Seadramon, sea serpent-type Digimon, emerges from the water and growls at Mr. 3. "A Seadramon… No…!" cries Mr. 3. The Seadramon opens its mouth and lunges at Mr. 3

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back on the upper floor, the officer agents are trembling with great fear.

"This is what happens to those who fail their duties too many times," says Crocodile.

"So how are we going to get the weapon now?" asks Mr. 2.

"I always have backup plans in case the first one fails. And now is the time to start it." Crocodile hands each of the agents a sheet of paper. "On these papers are your missions, and you must not fail it! You know the consequences."

The agents gulp in fear, and say, "Yes!"

"Good. We will begin tomorrow morning! Nothing will stop me from becoming the ruler of this world! Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Let's just pretend that the Shichibukai of One Piece also exists in this world, but I'm not going to go into that extent to bring Mihawk and the others into it. They have nothing to do with this story anyway.

So Crocodile is turning against the Darkling King. Does that means he is the Smashers' ally? You'll have to find out!


	58. Evil Plan

Note to **Generic Reviewer**: 4Kids is my enemy for messing up the greatest anime ever, One Piece. If you support 4Kids by trying to say it's the best dub company, you will become my enemy also. I don't care if you like them or not, but saying that they make the best animes is an insult to many true anime fans. Do not scold my fans here. I do not want to see anything mean in my review section.

Note to **Some Reader...**: If you find my story boring, how about this? Don't read it or post any reviews!

**Chapter 58: Crocodile's Evil Plans and Fiendish Intentions!

* * *

**

That evening at Gennai's house…

Peach is shivering. "Brrr… It's so cold!"

"Deserts can get very cold at nighttime," explains Ness. "Despite the fact they are really hot in the daytime."

Ding-dong

Gennai's little servant, an Agumon, walks up to the door and opens it, and he sees a wireframe man standing there. "Hi! What may I do for you?" asks the Agumon.

Roy happens to be standing around when he sees the wireframe man. "Oh, a wireframe man. Did Crazy Hand send you?"

The wireframe nods his head and takes out a tape recorder and a sign that writes, "This recorder contains the beautiful voice of Crazy Hand's message."

"Uh huh… Let's hear it."

So the wireframe man walks to the living room, where all the Smashers are gathered, and places the recorder on the table. The recorder starts playing.

"Hello! This is Crazy Hand speaking!" says the voice of CH from the recorder. And the recorder starts blabbering about the Second Level Holy Weapons. I'm not going to bother writing down the entire thing. Just read chapter 41 or 43 if you want to know what CH is saying.

After listening through the entire speech, the Smashers begin talking to each other. "2nd Level Weapons?" says Roy curiously.

"Why must we use our own blood to activate it?" asks Peach. "It's painful to do so!"

"Is it really necessary?" asks Ness.

"Well, if it makes us stronger, then why not?" says Captain Falcon.

"It is necessary for fighting tougher Darkling," explains Gennai. "You will meet powerful Darkling in the future. Only the 2nd Level Weapons are strong enough to kill them."

"Well, that sounds good!"

"I have a feeling that Durandal is going to become even heavier… So I'm not excited about it," says Marth.

"So what's for dinner?" asks Parry.

To make a long story short, the Smashers eat dinner at Gennai's house and spend the night there. The wireframe man even stays there for the night.

-

Around 4 a.m. in the morning, three suspicious people went towards Gennai's house…

-

And so, morning came…

"Ah! That was a nice sleep!" says Peach, doing some morning stretches. CF walks out from his room and Peach greets him, "Good morning, Falcon!"

"Good morning!" says CF, but when he opens his mouth, bad breath is released and Peach faints upon smelling it. "Sorry…"

After doing their morning businesses, they all went to the dining room and eat the breakfast that is prepared. "Hey! Pass me the jar of jam!" requests Pichu.

"Okay. Catch!" says Ness as he throws him the jar. Pichu catches the jar, but it pushes him back and off the table.

CRASH!

"I told you to catch!" says Ness.

After they're all done eating, Gennai asks the Smashers, "What are your plans now? Infiltrate Crocodile's base?"

"That's what we're planning to do," says Roy. "We will destroy the Dark Reactor and then kill him so that he can't get the Armageddon. This makes things easier, doesn't it?"

"Beware, Crocodile will be the toughest opponent you'll ever face," warns Gennai. "He is one of the Shichibukai, and they are not one to be messed with."

"No matter how strong our opponent is, we can still defeat him in the end!" boasts CF with pride.

"So you better go quick. Crocodile may be ready to leave for the Digital Ruins anytime."

"But how can we get there fast?"

"The base is about an hour drive from here."

The wireframe man pops up and pulls out a sign that writes, "May I be of assistance?"

"What can you do?" CF asks him.

The wireframe man flips the sign around, and on the back it writes, "I have a desert vehicle that can take you there."

"Oh really? Show us."

So the Smashers follow the wireframe man outside File City's gate. He takes out a briefcase and presses some button on it. The briefcase begins rumbling and starts to expand. It keeps on expanding and becomes more and more like a vehicle, until it really is one! "That's cool!" exclaims Parry.

"The Desert Runner 2002!" says CF. "The ultimate vehicle for traveling in the desert!"

So the Smashers climb onto the vehicle and drives off at a fast speed, but not that fast compared to racecars. Gennai and Master Tyrannomon wave good-bye to them from the city entrance. "I hope they get there in time," says MT.

"I'm sure they will, but I'm not sure if they can come back alive," says Gennai with a suspicious grin and look.

-

While the Smashers are in the Desert Runner 2002, they are trying to come up with a plan. "I say we crash into the base and run down Crocodile," suggests Roy.

"It can damage the vehicle!" says CF. "Desert Runners aren't the strongest vehicle out there."

"And we do not even know what his base looks like," says Marth.

"Perhaps if we keep our eye on any suspicious buildings, we will know it," says Dr. Mario.

So they all sit down and wait for something to happen. The drive is very long and boring, except for Ness who has his eyes glued to the Nintendo DS.

-

After a long and hot ride (the air conditioner is broken), they notice an odd looking building. "Can that be it?" asks Pichu, pointing to an upside-down pyramid.

"When was the last time you saw an upside-down pyramid? Let alone hearing about one," says Marth.

"Why don't we go there? It may turn out to be Crocodile's hideout," suggests Dr. Mario. So the wireframe guy steers the vehicle towards the pyramid and parks behind a sand dune to avoid being seen.

The Smashers got down from the vehicle and poke their heads up from behind the sand dune. CF takes a closer inspection using a binocular. "Nobody's at the gate. Strange…"

"The guards aren't doing their job," says Ness.

"It could be a trap," says Peach. "We should…" But the others didn't listen to what she is saying and are already running towards the entrance. "Hey! Listen to me!" So Peach quickly catches up with them, leaving the wireframe guy alone to guard the Desert Runner 2002.

The all got to the entrance and poke their head into it. "Nobody inside either," says CF.

"Security must be lame here," says Parry. So they went inside the pyramid and travel through a long winding tunnel until they come to a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" asks G&W.

"I say we split into two groups and take both ways," suggests Dr. Mario.

The plan seems good to them, so they split into two groups.

Group 1: Peach, Dr. Mario, Ness, Roy, and Marth

Group 2: CF, Pichu, G&W, and Parry

-

We will stick with Group 2 first as they take the left passage.

"Strange… Not a single soul around here," says Pichu.

"Did they take off for the ruins already?" wonders G&W.

"Or perhaps they know we are here and they are hiding for an ambush?" says Parry.

-

Now we go to Group 1 as they take the right passage. "I can't believe there's not a single security here!" says Marth.

"This is a pyramid. How much security do you think it can have?" Roy asks him.

"Still, they could've installed some Indiana Jones-style traps."

"I rather not run into any traps…" says Peach.

"Hey, there's a large door there," points out Dr. Mario, so they go to the door and push it open. Behind the door, they see a large well-decorated room.

"Wow! What a beautiful place!" exclaims Peach in awe.

"This must be the main headquarter!" says Roy. "We found it at last!"

"Hey! There's a girl down there!" points out Marth.

Indeed, there's a young blond lady sitting on the floor. Her dress is in rags and she is weeping sadly. Being such a gentleman that he is, Roy walks up to her and comforts her. "Why are you crying, young lady?"

"I've been left behind by my friends…" replies the lady sadly. "They treated me badly and left me here to die!"

"How can they do such vile thing! Are they from the Baroque Works?"

"Please tell your friends to gather around here. I will tell you all I know about Baroque Works. Sniff…"

So Peach, Dr. Mario, Ness, and Marth gather around Roy and the young lady. The lady begins backing off from them. "You stay there, okay? Now wait for something to happen."

All of a sudden, a large cage drops down on the Smashers and traps them inside! "Hey! What is the meaning of this!" gasps Roy.

"It's a trap!" gasps Marth.

"Hahahahaha!" laughs the lady. "You have fallen for my act!"

"Hey! Isn't she the same girl we met in Congo Bongo?" points out Peach.

"She sure is! I think she's called Ms. Valentine," says Dr. Mario.

"Hehehe! It's time for payback!" laughs Ms. Valentine. "The boss will be glad to speak to you!"

"Where is he? Tell him to come out and not hide like a coward!" says Roy.

Sand flows into the room and materializes in front of the cage. "Here I am," says Crocodile as the sands form into him.

"That power can only be gotten from a Devil Fruit!" says Ness.

"So you are the Smashers who are trying to interfere with the Darkling King, right?"

-

Meanwhile, Group 2 came to a dead end. "Dead end…" mutters G&W. "And we traveled so far…"

"I don't believe in this! I'll make a way myself!" says CF. "Falcon Punch!" He punches the wall and shatters it, revealing another room behind it. "Well, what did I tell you?"

They step through the hole on the wall and end up in a room with lots of Soldier Darkling, and also the Dark Reactor. "Look's like we hit the right spot," says Parry.

The Smashers take out their Holy Weapons and fight the Darkling. CF fights his way through the horde of Darkling and goes straight for the reactor. He successfully made it to the Dark Reactor, and with one mighty blow, he thrusts the Hunter Spear into the reactor. The reactor rumbles and then disappears in a bright flash, along with all the Darkling in the room.

"That was too easy! Mission complete!" says CF with a thumb up.

"I never expected this mission to end so fast!" says Pichu.

"But I wonder how are the others," says G&W.

-

"What are your intentions, Crocodile?" Dr. Mario asks him. "Why do you want the Armageddon?"

"Surely the Darkling King ordered you to get it for him," says Roy.

"Think smart, but I'm not on the Darkling King's side anymore," replies Crocodile.

"What!" exclaim the Smashers.

"In fact, I am going to bring him down from his throne," continues Crocodile. "Nobody ever gives commands to me! That is why I want the Armageddon and then destroy him with it, and then I will become king myself and rule the entire world!"

"Since you are against the Darkling King, then you're considered our ally, right?" Ness asks him.

"Ha! Why should I team up with weaklings like you? You will only try to stop me, so I will put an end to you all here!"

"How dare you! For one, we are glad that you are fighting the Darkling King, but we won't appreciate it if you want to take his place!" says Roy angrily. "Let us out of here!"

"Why? It's much more fun seeing you shouting your heads off in there."

"LET US OUT!"

"Do you want to hear about this? Do you know that something big is going on in File City?"

"Uh?" wonder the Smashers.

"It all began 4 a.m. this morning…"

-

Back in File City, Gennai and a large army of Guardromon march up in front of the Digimon citizens. "Fellow Digimon, I have some important announcement to make," says Gennai.

The Digimon say to among themselves, "Why does Gennai bring a large amount of Guardromon just to make a public announcement?"

"As you all know, Crocodile and his henchmen are after the Armageddon, and I know very well where it is hidden," continues Gennai.

"So what can we do about it?" ask the Digimon.

"Because it is vital that he does not get his hands on it, then all proofs of the Armageddon must be eliminated. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that this place must be destroyed in order to keep this secret."

The Digimon are shocked to hear this. "Why! Why must the city get involved in this!"

"It is for the sake of the world. Without any information on the Armageddon, Crocodile will never find it. So the only option we have left is to destroy this city!"

Some random Digimon, a Numemon, appears in front of the crowd and protests. "Is that how you do things, Gennai! This isn't like you! You said you love this city and you love us all very much! You would never do such vile thing, would you?"

"True, I love this city, but sacrifices must be made to save the world. You cannot change my mind; I am going to destroy File City! Guardromon, attack!"

The citizen Digimon are shocked and aghast. The Guardromon begin firing missiles in every direction, destroying and burning down buildings. The Digimon run for their life to escape the city, but some of them are killed by the missiles or crushed by falling buildings.

Gennai just stands there and laughs wickedly. "Hahahaha! Everything is going as planned! I don't know how Gennai's personality is, but who cares as long as I look like him?" Gennai puts a strange headband onto his head and touches his face, and transforms into Mr. 2! And then he dances his way out of the crowd. "Lalalala! Mission complete! Now to meet with the others!"

An Agumon is hiding in an alley, and he saw everything. "That's not Gennai! It's some weirdo ballerina in disguise! We're all tricked! I must tell the others!"

The other Digimon are in great panic and running for their lives, not caring about their surroundings. Unknown to them, Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger are hiding among the crowd, killing any Digimon that comes across them. Because of the great chaos, nobody knows who killed whom or who died.

"The boss says this will probably be our last mission, but it's very easy!" says Ms. Doublefinger.

"None of our missions were hard anyway," comments Mr. 1.

On top of the city wall, Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas are standing there with the real Gennai as their prisoner. "Hohohoho! They're all in great panic!" laughs Ms. MC. "Run! Run! Run! Run or die! This is fun!"

"Ha… ha… ha… ha…" laughs Mr. 4 really slowly.

The real Gennai is tied and gagged up. "Don't fall for it… Please, everyone… Don't fall for it…" he says in his mind.

The Agumon is pushing his way through the crowds, shouting at the top of his voice, "Everyone! We're all mistaken! That is not Gennai! I saw it with my own eyes!" But the uproar of the crowd made his voice vanish into it, and nobody heard what he says.

As he continues to yell at the top of his voice about the truth, Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger appears in front of him. "Looks like you found out something you shouldn't know," says Ms. DF.

"That transvestite will pay dearly for spilling the beans," says Mr. 1, cracking his knuckles. The Agumon slowly backs off in fear. "There is no way he can keep this secret," continues Mr. 1. "We will have to shut his mouth forever."

And the scene zooms off farther and farther, and all that was heard was a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

Back inside the base…

The Smashers are already furious by the time Crocodile finishes talking about what is happening in File City. "You vile villain!" says Peach angrily. "Why must you bring trouble to File City! What have they done to you?"

"They have not done anything to me, nor have I have anything against them," says Crocodile. "But I ordered for its destruction for no apparent reason."

"You have that city destroyed just for your own pleasure! You're a devil!" says Dr. Mario.

Roy bangs against the cage violently. "You beast! I'll kill you!" He pulls out his sword and slams it against the cage hard, but it did not cut through the steel cage.

"Try as you might, you'll never break through this cage," says Crocodile. "Now I have to leave. The officer agents are probably heading towards Digital Ruins, and I must meet them there fast. Let's go, Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine."

"Yes, boss!" say the two agents in unison.

"Oh, and one last thing. This base is no longer needed, so I have set a self-destruction mechanism in it. The entire pyramid will become part of the sand after a few minutes."

"Nooooo! Let us out!" screams Ness.

"Crocodile! Come back here!" Roy shouts at him while pounding the cage bars. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

But Crocodile ignores him and walks towards the exit of the room, but then he stops and takes out a key from his pocket. "Here's the key to your cage. I think this is unnecessary, so I'll just throw it away." He drops the key towards the floor, but just before the key touches the floor, a trapdoor opens and the key falls into it.

The key falls towards the water below and a Seadramon pops out of the water and catches the key in its mouth and swallows it.

"Hey! You just fed the key to the monster!" Ness yells at him.

"I'm so sorry about that. Gotta go," says Crocodile.

Just at this moment, the phone rings. Mr. 5 takes the phone to Crocodile. "Here's the phone, boss."

Crocodile picks up the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" says the voice in the phone.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I should be asking you first. I wouldn't be surprised if you're that Crocodile dude. Okay, so you asked who I am, right? I am Captain Falcon!"

"Captain Falcon?"

The Smashers in the cage are surprised to hear this. "Falcon! He's still out there with his group!" says Ness. "Surely he will come rescue us!"

"Falcon! Help us!" shouts Peach at the top of his voice.

"Ah, I hear my friends' voice," says CF. "I believe they are in trouble, right? I will go and rescue them. And if you want to know, I just beat up a henchman of yours. He is a knight of some sorts."

"You mean Knightmon? Where are you now? Tell me!" demands Crocodile.

"I believe I'm somewhere near the entrance. Catch me if you can! I don't have patience to wait for you all day! Catch ya later, Crocodork!" And the phone hangs up.

"What do we do, boss?" asks Mr. 5.

"He attacked one of our henchmen, so we shall avenge for him!" says Crocodile, and then he quickly leaves the room with the two agents.

A few minutes after they're gone, CF walks into the room. "Ta-dah!"

"Falcon! You're here!" shout the Smashers with joy.

"I thought you said you're at the entrance," Dr. Mario asks him.

"Well, I set up a plan with the others."

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

Group 2 sees a phone hanged up on the wall, and a sign next to it writes, "This phone connects to the main room."

"So if we use this phone, we can talk with Crocodile, right?" asks Parry.

"I believe so," replies CF. "And from what I know, our friends are now captured because we saw it from a heating vent that we randomly ventured into."

"That was pretty random indeed," says Pichu.

"Remember that knight monster we encountered not long ago? I have come up with a plan that you three must participate in."

"What is it?" asks G&W.

"You will beat up that knight. I believe you have the power to do so. Now don't kill him, but leave him near the entrance. After that, you run out of here and make some sort of deploy."

"What are you going to do?" asks Parry.

"I will use this phone to contact Crocodile and try to lure him out. He will then be fooled by your deploy while I rescue the others."

"Sounds like a good plan! Let's do it!" says Pichu.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"That's a pretty smart plan," says Peach. 

Suddenly, the floor around them bursts open and water gushes out! "Oh no! The water beneath is gushing out!" says Marth. And then the entire place starts shaking violently.

-

"What is this shaking?" asks Ms. Valentine.

"The base is falling apart soon," says Crocodile. They come to the entrance and found Knightmon lying near the exit (or entrance, depending on point of view). "What happened here?" Crocodile asks him.

"I was… beaten up by three… of the Smashers…" replies the Knightmon painfully. "They ran… outside…"

Crocodile sees a figure standing on a sand dune outside the pyramid. "So he is Captain Falcon?" he says to himself. "I will go kill him!" And then Crocodile rushes towards 'Captain Falcon'.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

How is that? Pretty cool and also a cliffhanging end, right? I hope you review me nicely and wait for the next chapter, my beloved fans!


	59. Merciless Battle

Note to **Generic Reviewer**: I am an anime fan; so according to what you said, I am an idiot also. Yes, this story is written by a powerful and worthless idiot who loves anime to death and hates 4Kids. Now I speak to you, do not say anything unkind in your reviews again! You are not only offending me but also my fans!

**Chapter 59: The Ruthless and Merciless Battle! Roy vs. Crocodile!

* * *

**

In the ruins of File City…

"Is there anyone alive?" calls out Master Tyrannomon as he and the rescue squad dig through the fallen buildings to look for survivors. All they can find are survivors, as Digimon who died will instantly turn into dust and disappear from the world.

The other Digimon are talking about how cruel Gennai was. "He's so evil! I never thought he's that kind of person!"

"Right! He betrayed us!"

"Just as I thought! Humans cannot be trusted!"

As they are talking about this, the Agumon from the previous chapter drags himself towards them, and he is all beaten up badly. "Everyone… I… must…"

"Isn't he one of Gennai's favorite servants Agumon? He cruel! He even beat up his own servant!"

MT runs up to Agumon and picks him up. "Don't worry, boy. You're all right now."

"No… I must… tell the… truth… It is… not… Gennai…"

"What? Say that again?"

"Some weirdo ballerina… In disguise… We… are… tricked…" After saying these, Agumon falls down limp and then disappears into dust.

"He's dead…" say the other Digimon sadly.

MT ponders over what he said just now. "A weirdo ballerina in disguise and we are all tricked? If I remember correctly, there is a transvestite ballerina among the Baroque Works, and his ability is to take the form of anyone he touched. So…" He turns to the crowd and says, "Everyone, this is all Crocodile's doing!"

-

In a large carriage being dragged by a Vermilimon…

"Someone saw me changing back?" asks Mr. 2. "I'm so sorry. But he didn't say anything about it, right?"

"You fool! If our plan gets messed up, then I'll have your head!" Mr. 1 scolds him.

"Sorry about that, pal! Everyone makes mistakes!"

"But not Baroque Works."

"Can you guys shut up! Hearing this makes my hip hurts!" yells Ms. Merry Christmas.

-

Crocodile stood in front of 'Captain Falcon'. It's not CF, but a scarecrow with a message written on its face: Idiot, you sucker!

Crocodile is furious. "That brat! He really crossed my path!"

Unknown to him, a brown piece of cloth (its color matches the sand) is scurrying away, and Pichu, G&W, and Parry are hidden underneath it. "Quick! To the Runner!" whispers G&W.

-

Back inside the base, the entire place is collapsing. "Get us out of here!" screams Peach. "I don't want to die!"

"Where's the key?" asks CF. "How else do I open this cage?"

Suddenly, the floor breaks apart and the Seadramon rises up. "That Seadramon ate the key!" points out Ness.

"Really? Then I'll get it out of him!"

The Seadramon lunges at CF, but he jumps up to avoid it and Falcon Kicks into the monster's head, knocking it to the floor. While the monster is down, CF quickly run to its side and Falcon Punches its stomach really hard. The Seadramon roars in pain and coughs out a large white ball.

The ball drops in front of the cage. "The key is on top of this strange ball!" says Ness. "We're saved!"

"But what's this ball?" asks Dr. Mario.

Suddenly, the ball cracks open and Mr. 3 pops out. "Water!" Because water is flowing into this room, there is plenty of water on the floor so he quickly refreshes himself. "All, much better! That darn Crocodile! He thinks he can kill me this easily! I used the last of my powers to prevent myself from being digested while inside the Seadramon."

"Mr. 3!" scream the Smashers inside the cage.

Mr. 3 turns to the Smashers. "Uh? It's you! What are you doing inside the cage?"

"Hey you! Give me the key!" CF tells Mr. 3.

"The key?" Mr. 3 picks up the key, and then looks at the cage. "Ah, I get it." So he throws the key into the lower room's water. "Ha! The key is gone now and you can't get out!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" scream the caged Smashers.

"You wicked devil! How dare you!" says CF angrily.

"Try and beat me if you can! Hahahaha!" laughs Mr. 3

CRASH!

BANG!

POW!

KABOOM!

CLANK!

The beaten up and bloodied Mr. 3 creates a new key out of his wax and uses it to open the cage. "Yeah! We're freed!" says Peach happily as she steps out of the cage.

"You did great, Mr. 3," CF says to him while giving him a pat on the back.

"Uh, yeah… Can I go now?" asks Mr. 3.

-

Pichu, Parry, and G&W are back at the Desert Runner 2002, with the wireframe guy. "What do we do now?" asks Pichu. "Crocodile is at the entrance and we can't just drive there and pick them up!"

Suddenly, part of the pyramid bursts open and Mr. 3 rockets out of it and into the sky. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" And he disappears over the horizon.

"Only Falcon can deliver that powerful KO," says G&W. "So that means they must be in that section of the pyramid."

-

"Oh no! The stair leading to the upper floor is gone!" gasps Peach. "We'll never get out!"

"Don't worry! I have made everything according to plan," says CF.

Then the wall above the room bursts open, revealing the DR 2002 behind it. "Hey everyone!" shouts G&W while letting down a rope. "Climb up quick!"

"See, what did I tell you?"

So they all climb up the rope and made it out the pyramid safely.

"Good! Now that we're all out, let's head for the ruins!" says Roy.

The wireframe guy hits the wheel and they zoom off. Suddenly, a large hook connected by a long string of sand caught the vehicle from behind to prevent it from moving! "It's Crocodile!" gasps Marth. "He is trying to stop us!"

"Does he have that much strength to pull back a car!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

Roy jumps out of the vehicle and pulls the hook off it, but he gets pulled away by the hook and towards Crocodile!

"ROY!" scream his friends from the vehicle.

"Don't worry about me!" shouts Roy. "You go to the ruins first and stop the agents! I will deal with Crocodile and put an end to this! I'll be sure to catch up with you!"

"But…" protests Peach, but she is interrupted by CF.

"He is right," he tells her. "If we go for the agents and Roy goes for Croc, we can finish this faster."

"What about the Dark Reactor?" asks Ness.

"I found and destroyed it at the pyramid base already."

"That's good!"

So the DR 2002 drives off over the horizon.

-

Roy gets up and dusts his clothes, and then turns to Crocodile. "They got away, boss," says Mr. 5.

"Should we give chase?" asks Ms. Valentine.

"Never mind. They're going to Digital Ruins, and that's where we will be heading for soon enough," replies Crocodile.

"Well, I'm not letting any of you pass!" says Roy, pulling out his sword (not the Sword of Seals).

"We'll handle him, boss!" says Mr. 5.

"Don't bother. I'll handle him myself. I need someone to release my anger on from being made a fool earlier."

"Good! I want to fight you too!" says Roy.

"I'm in a hurry to go to the ruins, so I'll give you 3 minutes to deal with me," says Crocodile, taking out a sand dial. "After three minutes is up, I'll end this battle instantly.

"This fight won't take longer than that!" Roy charges at Crocodile and swipes his sword at him. The sword cuts Crocodile in half and sand flies everywhere, but then the sand connects together to form Crocodile again.

"There's no way you can scratch me," says Crocodile.

"Oh yeah?" Roy thrusts his sword into Crocodile' heart, but it is just like stabbing through a wall of sand; it did not hurt Crocodile.

"I don't believe it!" Roy continues to slash and hack Crocodile madly, but each blow just went through him safely and came to waste.

"Argh! This isn't possible! Roy then throws punches and kicks into Crocodile's face, but…

"You're just wasting your time, boy," says Crocodile, still standing still and not moving. "We are in a whole different level and you cannot win." But Roy ignores him and keeps on attacking, despite the fact it's not doing anything.

Unknown to him, 3 minutes is already up…

"3 minutes is already up, boy," says Crocodile. "Now I will put an end to this." He raises his hand slams it onto the ground. "Desert Sable!" He shot out a large sand blade that travels straight across the desert.

Roy quickly hops aside to avoid getting hit, and he is shocked to see that the sand blade cut a large fissure across the desert! "Wow! Good thing I didn't get hit!"

"It doesn't only hurt when hit."

"I'll show you what I have!" Roy takes out the Sword of Seals. The sword glows with a fiery aura and he shoot out fireballs from it. Crocodile quickly disappears just before the fireball hits him. He reappears behind Roy, who quickly swings the sword at his head. He cuts off Crocodile's head, but the head comes back to the body again.

Roy quickly backs off. "You're not like human!"

"Is that how you insult me? You will take these words back!" Crocodile fires several sand projectiles at him, but Roy uses his sword to deflect them all.

He charges at Crocodile again to slash him with the fire sword, but Crocodile sinks into the sand before it even touches him.

Roy turns his head back and forth to look for him. "Damn it! Where is he!" Suddenly, a large hook stabs into his back. "Urk!"

"I told you already; we are not in the same level," says Crocodile, who is standing behind him with his hook stabbed right through Roy's back and out from of front. He lifts the lifeless Roy into the air and lets the blood drop onto the sand.

"So boss won in the end. This is what happens to those who messes with him," says Mr. 5.

"Yay! Our boss is the best!" cheers Ms. Valentine.

And I should tell you this, while this battle is going on; the pyramid is slowly collapsing into rubbles behind them.

Crocodile drops Roy onto the sand, and the amount of blood flowing from the hole bored into his body immediately created a puddle of red and dyed the sand blood red as well. "You made me waste my precious time," says Crocodile. "Fighting you didn't gain me anything at all. A weak person like you isn't worth killing either."

Roy twitches his hands slowly, and then he grabs Crocodile's leg with his bloody hand. "I'm… not finished… yet…"

"What! Still not dead!" Crocodile picks up Roy by the head and hurls him into the collapsing pyramid. The entire pyramid falls down and buries Roy underneath the heavy pile of stones and rubbles.

"Hmph! That was a waste of time! We need to leave now."

"The Desert Runner 2006 is ready, boss," says Mr. 5. "Because it is the latest installment, it can take us to the ruins in less than a day."

"Good. Let's get on fast."

So the three villains climb up the DR 2006 and drives off in the direction of the ruins.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Roy lose the fight, and also a terrifying and painful loss… For heaven's sake, Crocodile gored a hole right through his body! Can you imagine it? Don't worry; everything will turn out fine in the end! Review, my beloved fans!


	60. Arrival in the Ruins

Some of you might have already noticed this: This arc is copied from the Alabasta arc of One Piece. Mr. 2 disguised himself as the king and told everyone that he is going to destroy the town Nanohana, and this made all the people go against the king. This was part of Crocodile's plan to create a civil war in Alabasta and then he will wipe out the entire country and make it his own. The difference in this story is that it's not a war happening.

**Chapter 60: Arrival in the Ruins! The Showdown with Baroque Work Begins!

* * *

**

The Desert Runner 2002 is driving across the desert. "If we travel at this rate, then we will most likely reach the ruins at tomorrow morning," says CF.

"Can't this vehicle go any faster?" asks Ness.

"This is only the 2002 version. If it was the 2006 version, then it can get there a bit faster."

"What are our plans there?" asks G&W.

"We will hunt down the enemies and kill them all before they get the Armageddon," says Marth.

"Sounds like a good plan!" agrees CF.

"And by the way, how will Roy get here?" asks Peach.

"You're right…"

-

Night is approaching in the desert. Master Tyrannomon comes driving in a giant desert vehicle (because he's big), the Sand Blazer X-II. He steps down from the vehicle and is shocked to see the pyramid base in ruins. "What happened here!"

He runs to the ruins and calls out for the Smashers. "Is anyone here? Where is everybody?" Then he hears a faint cry and also spots some pieces of rock moving. He runs to it and removes the rock, and is surprised to see Roy under it! "Roy! What are you doing here?"

Roy remains silent, so MT quickly digs him out from the rubbles. "Roy! Say something! You're not dead, are you?"

Roy is covered with so much blood that anyone would say he is dead. But surprisingly enough, he slowly opens his eyes and groans.

-

8 a.m. in the morning, at the Digital Ruins, the officer agents are waiting at the entrance. Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger are waiting patiently. Mr. 2 is dancing ballet. Mr. 4 is looking into the distance with a binocular and Ms. Merry Christmas is hopping up and down while chanting, "Where's the boss? Where's the boss? Where's the boss? Where's the boss?"

"Can you please be quiet, Ms. Merry Christmas?" asks Ms. DF.

"How can I be quiet if the wait is killing me? I want to go straight to our next task instantly!" she replies.

"I… see… some… thing… com… ing…" says Mr. 4 really slowly.

"What did you say?"

"I… see…" Before Mr. 4 can finish his quote, Ms. MC snatches the binocular away from his hand and takes a look herself.

"I see a vehicle coming this way! It's the Desert Runner 2006! Boss is here!"

The DR 2006 stops in front of the officer agents and three people step down. "I'm here," says Crocodile. "Where is Gennai?"

"He is here with us!" replies Ms. MC, pointing to Gennai who is tied up.

"Very good. Let's go into the ruins immediately."

So they all head into the entrance. The moment they step into the ruin grounds, a statue comes to life. It has become a Devidramon, black dragon Digimon! The Devidramon steps in front of them and roars, "Nobody passes! Be gone with intruders!"

"I'll handle this, boss," says Mr. 1. He dashes right through the Devidramon, and the Digimon instantly turns into dust, meaning it died.

"That was faster than I expected," says Crocodile, and they keep on moving. They eventually come to a large well-decorated door.

"Shall I cut open the door, boss?" asks Mr. 1.

"Brawls won't work here," Crocodile tells him. "I know exactly how to open this door. There are 4 switches hidden in the 4 corners of the ruins. Now I want you to go as pairs and activate the switches so that the door will open. Now the Smashers are surely on their way here, so I will close the door from the inside. Surely they will go for the switches too, so you must guard the switch and kill them, making sure that they don't touch the switch."

"We will, boss," say the agents in unison, and they went off in different directions according to their pair, except for Mr. 2 who goes alone since he doesn't have a female partner because he's gay.

-

"My butt is sore from sitting all day…" complains Peach.

"If this was the 2006 version, then we would've been there an hour ago!" says CF.

"Hey! I see something there!" points out Parry. "Can it be the ruins?"

Sure enough, it is the ruins. They stop their vehicle at the entrance and step down. "Hey, isn't that the enemies' vehicle?" asks Ness.

"It sure is! Seeing it makes me mad!" says CF, so he walks up to the DR 2006 and Falcon Punches it.

KABOOM!

"There! That makes me happier!" And CF walks away from the wrecked vehicle and goes into the ruins with the others.

They eventually come to the large door. "They must be inside," says Dr. Mario.

"I will cut it down," says Marth. He steps forward and slashes the door with his sword, but nothing happens.

"I don't think that will work," says Ness.

"Maybe there are other ways to enter this door," says Dr. Mario. "Parry, can you fly up and look for anything worth noticing?"

"Sure!" Parry flies into the air and takes a bird's eye view of the ruins, and then he flies back down to report what he saw. "I see people on the 4 corners of the ruins. They seem to be guarding some sort of a switch-looking thingy."

"Perhaps those thingies are the answer to opening the door!" says Dr. Mario. "They are guarding it so that we cannot go inside! And it must mean their boss is inside already."

"That sounds reasonable," agrees Marth. "We will separated into pairs and go for each corner, as there are 8 of us."

"How will we group ourselves?" asks Pichu.

"Simple. Falcon and Parry will go together."

"Why Parry and me?" asks CF.

"Because you have the greatest strength among us and Parry is the weakest among us. Being a strong man, you have the responsibility take care of the weak. And Dr. Mario will go with Game for some reason I cannot think of."

"You're strange…" comments G&W.

"And Pichu will go with Ness because they are meant for each other."

"You're super strange!" comments Pichu.

"And I will go with Peach because every lady needs to be protected by a handsome man."

"Is that a trick statement?" Ness asks him.

So they all go in separate directions, each according to their own pair. Marth and Peach went to the southwest corner. CF and Parry went to the northeast corner. Dr. Mario and G&W go to the northwest corner. Ness and Pichu go to the southeast corner.

-

CF and Parry are walking through the ruins. "You stay in somewhere safe," CF tells the parrot. "I will deal with the enemy by myself."

"I wish I can help a bit," says Parry.

"Quiet. I hear something."

They listen carefully and hear a chanting that says, "Okama Way! Okama Way! The greatest of all!"

CF hops up some fallen architecture and sees Mr. 2 dancing around below. "Hey you, Mr. Gay!"

Mr. 2 turns his attention to CF, who is standing on the pile of rocks. "Ah! It's Captain Falcon, the person that defeated me in the Hoenn All-Star Championship!"

"I never thought I would fight you again."

"Neither do I! Fate has brought us together for a rematch! Come down and we will settle things once and for all!"

-

Dr. Mario and G&W are walking cautiously through the ruins. "Watch out. Something may happen anytime," says Dr. Mario.

Then they hear someone shouting, "Nose Fancy!" Then a nose booger flies in from nowhere and towards them, so they quickly hop off because nobody wants to come in contact with somebody else's booger. The booger hits the ground and explodes.

"What was that!" gasps G&W.

"10,000 Kilogram Press!" shouts a voice from above. They both look up and see a girl dropping down from above, so they quickly run away. The girl hits the ground with a loud crash.

CRASH!

"Darn it! Missed again!" says Ms. Valentine.

"Ms. Valentine!" gasps Dr. Mario.

"Hi there, Dr. Doom! It's time for me to crush you this time!"

Mr. 5 appears from behind some ruins. "She told me that you treated her badly back in Congo Bongo. Therefore, I will treat you even worse."

-

Marth and Peach find themselves face to face with Mr. 1 and Ms. Doublefinger. "Nobody can pass here," says Mr. 1. "I will kill you."

Marth takes out his sword (the normal one) and walks towards the pair. "I will deal with them. You go and hide, Peach."

"Yay! Marth is the man! You can do it!" cheers Peach.

"The basics of killing: Always kill the weakest one first," says Ms. DF, and she and Mr. 1 walk towards Marth and past him, heading for Peach.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Marth asks them.

"Always kill the weakest one first," replies Mr. 1.

Peach looks around, and then asks, "Do you mean me? Um… You're not serious, are you? You can't hurt a cute girl like me!" She begins to back off in fear.

Mr. 1 spreads out his fingers and jumps at Peach and she screams at the top of her voice. Marth quickly runs in between them and blocks Mr. 1's fingers with his sword. This is when Marth got a good glance at the underside of Mr. 1's finger. They are silver and edged like a sword! "I see… You're not ordinary human," says Marth.

"Correct. I ate the Supa Supa Fruit," explains Mr. 1. "I can turn any part of my body into blades."

"Then you look like the perfect opponent for me. I'm tired of always fighting Link and Roy anyway."

Mr. 1 calls out Ms. DF's name, and she replies, "Yes, I know what to do. I'll go kill the girl." And she walks towards Peach.

"Oh no! Peach!" Marth turns to Peach, but she had already run off. He runs towards Ms. DF to stop her, but Mr. 1 gets in front of him and says, "Do not interfere with her job. Your opponent is I!"

-

Ness and Pichu are walking through the ruins. "Nothing here," says Pichu.

"I hope nothing appears," says Ness. "I just want to get to the switch fast and then…"

"Watch out!" Pichu grabs onto Ness's crotch and pushes him onto the ground just as a baseball flies over them from nowhere. "Phew, that was close!"

Suddenly, Mr. 4 pops out from behind some debris and swings his baseball bat at the baseball, sending it back towards the two. They quickly jump away before the ball hits them. The ball explodes upon hitting the floor.

KABOOM!

"What was that!" exclaims Pichu.

Ness turns to Mr. 4. "I see. He's a baseball batter! But who tossed the ball just now?"

From behind some rocks, an odd-looking dog appears. The dog's body looks metallic, resembling the body of a rocket launcher. The dog also has a runny nose, as mucus is dangling out from its nose.

Mr. 4 wipes his head and sighs in exhaustion, and he places the baseball bat on top of a rock. When placed on the rock, the weight of the baseball bat crushes the rock into smithereens! "What the! How heavy is that bat!" exclaims Ness.

Ms. Merry Christmas pops out of nowhere and hits Mr. 4 on the head. "This is no time to rest, you pig!"

"Uh?" says Mr. 4.

"You pig! Don't you know how serious the situation is? You pig! Pig! Pig!" And then she turns to Ness and Pichu. "Welcome to your grave! For crossing into our area, we will kill you!"

"Can you tell me how much that bat weighs?" asks Ness.

"Can't you see the number 4 on the bat. Are you blind? It weighs 4 tons!"

"4 tons! It's impossible to lift up something that heavy!"

"Nothing is too hard for Mr. 4, right?"

"Uh huh…" replies Mr. 4 with a nod.

The odd-looking dog walks up to Mr. 4 and he pats him on the head. "This is Lasso, Mr. 4's favorite gun!" explains Ms. MC.

"Gun? I think you mean dog," says Pichu.

"No, you pig! Lasso is a gun that ate the Inu Inu Fruit, Model Dachshund!"

"How can a gun eat a Devil Fruit!"

"I don't care, the gun just ate it! Now enough of this! You're going to die!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

This chapter came fast, right? School is out for winter vacation, so I can update much faster than before!

And to **Generic Reviewer**: As long as you apologize, I'll forgive you. Don't worry; forget about the past and be a nice person from now on, okay?


	61. Baseball

**To Generic Reviewer**: I watch the Chinese dub of Naruto and OP, so is the same with other animes. Anime in China and Taiwan are left unchanged. Nothing is edited at all, but of course, the languages are in Mandarin. The opening and closing songs are totally left unchanged. It is still sung in Japanese but with Chinese subtitles in the bottom. It is surely as good as the original.

**Chapter 61: Baseball at the Molehill Intersection!

* * *

**

"So what can you do, fat granny?" Ness asks Ms. Merry Christmas.

"You'll see it soon enough!" replies Ms. MC, and then she begins to transform. Her skin starts to turn brown, her nose grows longer, and her nails grow larger and sharper. She has transformed into a…

"Penguin?" says Pichu curiously.

"You stupid pig! I'm a mole!" Ms. MC corrects him. "I ate the Mogu Mogu Fruit and I can change into a mole at will!" And then she burrows into the sand at a quick speed. Shortly after she burrowed in, Mr. 4 and Lasso hop into the hole also.

"They're just making an excuse to run from the fight," says Ness.

"I don't think so," Pichu tells him. "I can hear movements beneath us."

Lasso emerges from one of the many holes dug in this area before Ness and Pichu came, and he sneezes out a baseball at them. They both quickly hop aside to avoid it. "Ha! You miss!" laughs Ness.

Mr. 4 pops out from a hole across the flying baseball and swings his baseball bat at the ball, sending it back towards Ness and Pichu. "It's coming back! Run!" yells Pichu. They quickly jump out of the way before the ball hits them and explodes.

"What a baseball! Can you imagine that being used in a baseball tournament?" says Ness.

Lasso sneezes out two baseballs at Mr. 4 and he bats them towards the two again. Once again, they quickly hop away to avoid it.

"We can't let them gain the upper hand!" says Pichu. "We will go for them separately!"

"Right! You go for the dog… I mean gun… And I go for fatty," says Ness. Pichu runs towards Lasso and pounces at him, but the gun dog immediately withdraws into the hole. Pichu then follows him into the hole too.

Ness runs at Mr. 4 and uses PK Fire, in which he fires a spark from his hand. Mr. 4 disappears into the hole before the spark hits him. "Whoa! He's quick at dodging!" exclaims Ness.

Lasso pops out from another hole and sneezes out another ball at Mr. 4. "I will catch the ball!" thought Ness, and he runs towards the ball. Suddenly, Ms. MC pops out from the sand and grabs Ness's leg, preventing him from moving.

"You shouldn't do that," she says. "What's the point of baseball if there's no ball?"

The ball reaches Mr. 4 and he bats it towards Ness, who cannot move because Ms. MC is grabbing his legs. Ness quickly pulls out his own baseball bat (not the Ultimate Bat) and swings it at the ball, sending it into the sky where it explodes in midair. "Phew… That was so close."

"You brat! How dare you pull off something like this!" says Ms. MC angrily. Ness swings his bat low to hit Ms. MC, but she quickly disappears into the hole to avoid the swing. Ness then turns to Mr. 4 and says, "We're both baseball players, so let us have a duel!"

Ms. MC pops out from another hole and wonders. "Where did that yellow rat went?" Then she feels a stinging pain up her butt. "YOW!"

"Hahahaha! It is I, the great electric mouse Pichu!" says the voice of Pichu from under the sand. "I, too, am hiding in one of your holes. And I say, this place is great for hide and seek!"

"You rat! How dare you make use of our holes!" Ms. MC goes into the hole to hunt Pichu. "Where are you? Come out at once!"

Back to Ness and Mr. 4…

Lasso takes a deep breath and sneezes out seemingly more than a hundred baseballs! Ness swings his bat at them, and he is able to knock some away, but most of them went towards Mr. 4.

Mr. 4 pops in and out from many holes at a really fast speed, successfully hitting the balls towards Ness. "What! He can move throughout the holes that fast and even hit them all accurately!" gasps Ness. The balls fly toward him, and because there are a lot of them, Ness couldn't avoid them.

KABOOM!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ms. MC is still chasing Pichu around the underground tunnels. "Get back here!" Ms. MC shouts at him.

"Never in a million years!" says Pichu. "Time to speed up! Agility!" And then he zips off in a blink of an eye."

"That rat! He sure can move fast!"

Back on the surface, Ness is lying on the sand, all burned up. "Whaaaa… Too many balls…"

Lasso takes another deep breath to sneeze out baseballs again. The moment before he sneezes, something pulls him down into the hole.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Pichu jumps out from that hole and shouts to Ness, "Ness! Get out of here quick!"

"I am getting out of here!" Ness gets up and runs off in a random direction.

Ms. MC pops out from a hole and wonders, "What are they doing?"

Suddenly, the entire area around Ms. MC, Mr. 4, and Lasso explode.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion is so big that it filled the place with lots of thick smoke. "What happened?" asks Ness.

"I dragged the gun dog into the hole before he can sneeze out balls. Because he sneezed them while inside the hole, it created a large explosion inside and… You know the rest," explains Pichu.

"Well, we defeated them. Now let's go for the switch."

But they see a silhouette of someone in the smoke. "Uh oh, I think they're still alive," says Pichu.

"Still alive! They're monsters to survive one hell of an explosion!" gasps Ness.

Suddenly, a large claw rises from the sand and knocks Pichu away. "AHH!"

"Pichu!" gasps Ness. "Nooo!"

"Molgera Banana!" Another claw pops out again to hit Ness, but he quickly hops back to avoid it. Ms. MC emerges from the sand and says, "You brats! You think you can defeat us using that dumb technique? You have made me angry! I will show you my true terror! Molgera Banana!" She swings her claw at him again, but Ness quickly runs away.

Ms. MC chases (her upper torso above the sand) him while swinging her claws wildly. "Molgera Banana! Molgera Banana!"

"Don't come after me!" screams Ness, and then he runs into the thick column of smoke that is still churning from the explosion. "Phew… I should be safe here. She can't see me in here, right?"

Unknown to Ness, Mr. 4 is standing behind him. He raises his 4-ton iron bat and swings it at Ness.

WHACK!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ness is knocked up high into the sky as blood splatters everywhere.

"Ness! NOOOOOO!" screams Pichu.

"Hahahahaha! You got hit by Mr. 4's 4-ton bat!" laughs Ms. MC. "That serves you right!"

Ness falls back onto the ground with a loud thud. "Uhhhhhh…"

Pichu runs up to him in concern and shakes in. "Ness! Don't die!"

"My butt hurts…" he mumbles.

"What! He's still not dead!" gasps Ms. MC. "How can someone get hit by a 4-ton bat and not die! If that's the case, then we'll do it again!" She digs into the ground and pops her claws out next to Ness, grabbing him by the legs and then pushes him towards Mr. 4. "Mr. 4! Get ready! Molehill Intersection No. 4!" Mr. 4 raises his bat in response.

"Not again!" screams Ness.

"No! I won't let you do it!" says Pichu. "I have enough! I'm using my 2nd level weapon!" Because he got slashed by Ms. MC earlier, he got a bleeding cut on his skin, and he uses it to activate his Crash Helmet's second level. His helmet flashes and grows a pair of bullhorns on it. "Wow!"

As Ms. MC pushes Ness nearer and nearer towards Mr. 4, he lifts his hand and shouts, "PK FLASH!" Bright green balls of light shot out from his hand and blinds Mr. 4, and then Ness quickly jumps out of his shoes to escape Ms. MC's grasp.

"What! That brat escaped by untying his shoes!" says Ms. MC. Suddenly, she gets lift up into the air by nobody. "Hey! What's happening!"

Ness is using telekinesis to lift her. "I am a psychic, so I can do things like this."

"Psychic! Let me down! I demand you!"

But Ness hurls her towards Mr. 4 instead. "Mr. 4! Don't hit! It's me!" she screams.

Because of PK Flash, Mr. 4 is blinded temporarily and can't see very clearly, so he swings his bat into Ms. MC's face unknowingly.

WHACK!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ms. MC is knocked up high into the sky and blood splatters everywhere.

"Uh oh…" says Mr. 4 with a shocked face.

Ms. MC falls down onto some old pillars.

CRASH!

And they collapse on top of her.

"Hey fatty! Take this!" says Pichu with the 2nd Level Crash Helmet on his head. "Volt Tackle!" Electric surges throughout his body and he shoots forward at Mr. 4. Because Mr. 4 is such a slow moving guy (it's unknown how he moves from the holes very fast), he couldn't avoid such a fast attack and Pichu hits him in the stomach real hard. He flies backwards and crashes into Lasso, and together, they fly into where Ms. MC crashed.

CRASH!

"We did it!" exclaims Ness, but his butt hurts again and he collapse. "Ow!"

"Ness! Are you all right?" Pichu asks him in concern.

"Quick. We must get the switch…" He slowly gets up and uses PSI Cure on himself. This cured his butt pain a little, but not much.

They got up and walk towards a suspicious thing they see in the corner. It is a large wind-up switch. "This is the switch?" asks Pichu.

"Let's just wind it and see," suggests Ness. So together, they use all their strength to turn the wind-up switch.

-

Back at the large door, one of the four large locks on the door opens.

-

"I guess this did it," says Ness.

"Right. Let's return to the others," says Pichu.

Now Ms. Merry Christmas, Mr. 4, and Lasso are down, but a baseball rolls out of Lasso's mouth. It went tick-tock for a few seconds, and then…

KABOOOOOM!

"What was that!" exclaims Ness in shock, startled by the sudden explosion.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The first switch is activated and the Mr. 4 pair is defeated! Have fun reviewing, my fans!


	62. Mane Mane Montage

**Chapter 62: The Show is on! Mane Mane Montage!

* * *

**

Captain Falcon and Mr. 2 stand across each other and stare into each other's face while the wind and tumbleweed blow past them. Parry is perched on a brick, cheering for CF. "Falcon, you can do it!"

CF speaks first, "You know? We are both very alike."

"Like what?" asks Mr. 2.

"You are a man as a woman, and I am a driver as a fighter. We both are one person but with two different traits."

"Yes, we are similar somehow. We also like different kinds of birds. You like falcons and I like swans."

"Now let us begin the battle that is our destiny."

"Yes, let us begin."

They stare at each other for a while again, and then charge at each other. CF begins by throwing a punch at Mr. 2, but the gay ducks down to avoid it and does a leg weep to hit CF, who avoids it by jumping up. While in air, CF brings down his foot to kick Mr. 2, but he steps aside to avoid and throws a punch at CF, who is also able to avoid it. In short, they are having a melee of punches and kicks, but none of them really scored a hit.

The melee ended when they both clash their legs in midair, and then they hop back to their starting positions. They charge at each other again. CF throws a punch into his face and at the same time Mr. 2 also punched into his face. Using his other hand, CF punches him in the cheek, and it is also at the same time Mr. 2 punches him in the cheek using the other hand. They kick into each other's chest at the exact same time and are send flying back to their starting position.

Mr. 2 pulls out his mascaras and throws it at CF. "I'm not going to fall for that again!" says CF. He steps aside to avoid it, and then dodges again as the mascaras are returning.

Mr. 2 catches the returning mascaras and put it back onto his eyes. "It seems that the same trick won't work on you twice. Therefore, I should use some moves you have never witnessed." He begins spinning very fast towards CF. "Memory of the Summer Past!"

CF's hand glows in an orange aura and he dashes at Mr. 2. "Raptor Boost!"

The two collide with each other and are send flying in opposite directions, back to their starting position, again! They both land on their heads, but CF is fine because he has his helmet on.

Mr. 2 sits back up and says, "You are one tough opponent. But now I am going to use one technique that even the strongest man cannot stand a chance against!"

"Go on! Make my day!" says CF.

Mr. 2 stands up. "I will now use Mane Mane Montage, in which I use my perfect memory to create the funniest face in the world! It will be so funny that you will burst your stomach laughing, and I will proceed to beat you up!" He covers his face with both his hands. "First, I will use the funniest eye in the world! Second, the funniest nose in the world! And finally, the funniest mouth in the world!" He takes his hand off his face. "Hahahaha! Very funny, right?"

It's still the exact same face, except for the nose, which is Dr. Mario's. A fat, round nose is rather funny, isn't it?

CF looks at him strangely, and says, "It's still your own face, except for the nose. What's so funny about that?"

Mr. 2 drops onto the ground and cries, "Boohoo… How come I always fail to entertain someone…? Or is it you have no sense of humor at all…?"

"Even if I have one, it wouldn't be appropriate to have one at this time. This is a fight, and it's no time for happiness."

"Let me ask you, would you hit me with this face?" Mr. 2 transforms into Peach, and even mimics her voice perfectly. "This is your friend's face, right? Would you…"

CF punches him straight in the face before he can finish speaking.

"Hey! How can you do that!" Mr. 2 yells at him. "This is the face of your friend! Is that how you treat your friend?"

"I will not fall for your tricks, you gay," replies CF, pointing at him. "Furthermore, appearance does not make a person. It is the heart that makes a person!"

"Well said!" says Parry.

Mr. 2 is struck deeply in the heart upon hearing this. "It is the heart that makes a person! He's right! No matter who I transform into, I am still myself and will never change! How come I have never thought of this? I have learned an important moral!"

CF begins walking towards the switch. "Now let me get to the switch while you think over this."

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. 2 jumps up and kicks CF in the back, making him fly face first into a brick wall.

BANG!

"Ouch! Looks like I have to defeat you first!" says CF.

"You are one tough opponent, so I must enter my Prima Dona mode in order to defeat you!" Mr. 2 takes out two swan heads and attaches them to the tip of his shoes. "I am now a Prima Dona!"

"What's the difference?" asks Parry.

"This gives me more advantages in fighting! And if you want to know, the swan on the right is male and the left one is female."

"I don't care!" says CF, frustrated. "I'll just beat you up!"

"But it won't be easy this time!" Mr. 2 jumps forward with his leg stretched straight ahead. CF quickly runs aside before the swan head hits him. It stabs right through the brick wall and makes a perfectly round and clean hole with no cracks on the side at all!

"Whoa! How sharp is that beak!" gasps CF.

"The neck of the swan is soft and flexible," explains Mr. 2. "And the tip of the beak is sharp like steel! It can bend in any direction and stab through anything perfectly! It also gives me more reach because it is longer!"

"Makes no difference to me!" CF jumps at Mr. 2 to kick him, and the gay also does the same. Because of the swan head, Mr. 2 has more reach and the beak of the head stabs into CF's chest. "ACK!" He drops to the ground and cries in pain.

"Hahaha! What did I tell you? I have advantage over you this time! Time for the final blow!" Mr. 2 jumps towards CF while flailing his legs around. "Memory of the Winter Past!"

CF quickly hops into the air and lands his feet down on Mr. 2's face, sending him backwards onto the ground. "OW!"

"You're getting on my nerves!" says CF angrily.

"The same is to you!" says Mr. 2.

They charge at each other and begin throwing punches and kicks.

"Mach Punch!"

BANG!

"Okama Punch!"

POW!

"Fire Knuckle!"

BANG!

"Okama Chop!"

SLAP!

"Iron Knee Kick!"

CLANG!

"En Deux!"

POW!

After much beating around, they hop back to their starting position and stare at each other again, and then they jump into the air and clash through each other. They both land onto the ground from the jump and stand there silently. Only the sound of wind and tumbleweeds rolling can be heard.

Suddenly, CF coughs out blood and drops onto his knees. Mr. 2 coughs out blood and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOSE!" He runs around madly and crashes into the brick wall, and falls onto this back.

Parry flies in circles above CF while happily exclaiming, "Falcon won!"

CF wipes the blood off his mouth and walks to Mr. 2. "Fine, you win!" says Mr. 2. "Go ahead and give me the final blow! My body is useless already."

Instead of killing him, CF stretches out his hand and says, "That was a great battle. I have never fought so hard for a long time. You are a worthy opponent indeed."

"You're… helping me…?"

"Of course. Want to get up?"

Mr. 2 begins to weep tears of happiness. "No one has ever been so kind to me before… We fought each other and, yet, you are willing to help me… So this is true friendship!" He gladly accepts CF's hand and sits up. "You are a very good friend."

CF raises his hand and karate chops in on the head.

BANG!

Mr. 2 falls onto his back again. "He gave me the final blow anyway…" he mutters quietly to himself.

"You're strange, Falcon," says Parry.

"Who cares? Let's go for the switch," says CF, and the two head for the wind-up switch and winds it.

-

Back at the large door, the second lock is unlocked.

-

"It's done," says CF. "Let's return to the main door."

"Yes, let us!" agrees Parry. So they return to the large door.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Just so you know, you have not seen the last of Mr.2 yet.


	63. Explosive Battle

**Chapter 63: G&W and Dr. Mario's Explosive Battle!

* * *

**

Crocodile and Gennai are walking through a hallway that leads deep underground. All of a sudden, two large statues in front of them transform into Devidramon! "Intruders begone!" roar the two Devidramon.

"Try and make me," says Crocodile.

-

Dr. Mario and G&W are standing face to face with Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine. "Boss gave us a second chance, and we will not fail him," says Mr. 5.

"It's payback time! Yahahahahaha!" laughs Ms. Valentine.

G&W whispers into Dr. Mario's ear. "Psst! What plan do you have?"

"I don't know," replies Dr. Mario. "It's hard to think of one right now. All we can do is…"

"I'm attacking now, whether you're ready or not!" says Mr. 5. "Nose Fancy!" He flicks a booger at them, so they quickly hop in different directions to avoid the exploding booger.

KABOOM!

"That was close!" says Dr. Mario, but then he sees the shadow beneath him enlarging, so he looks up and sees someone falling down.

"10,000 Kilogram Press!" shouts Ms. Valentine as she drops down very fast. Dr. Mario jumped aside just in time to avoid getting squashed. "Missed!"

Mr. 5 digs out five boogers and places them on the five tips of his finger, and he flicks them one by one at G&W.

The stick man avoids one. "You're disgusting!" And then avoids the second one. "You heard me!" And then the third one, then the fourth, and finally the fifth.

"I can't believe I missed all of the shots!" says Mr. 5 angrily.

"I wouldn't want to be near this guy when he sneezes…" says G&W, and then he takes out the Fly Swatter and runs towards Mr. 5. "It's my turn! HIYA!"

Mr. 5 pulls out a gun and blows air into its bullet chamber. When G&W is about to hit him, he fires an air bullet into his face.

BANG!"

G&W is blasted into a stone pillar.

PANG!

And he falls to the ground. "Doh…"

Dr. Mario is horrified to see G&W knocked out. "Oh no! Game!"

"Look out below!" shouts Ms. Valentine as she drops down to squash Dr. Mario, but he got away again in time. "Darn it! Can't you stand still!" She keeps on jumping after Dr. Mario, trying to crush him.

"Don't come after me!" screams Dr. Mario as he escapes.

"10,000 kg Body Slam!" Ms. Valentine spreads out her arms and legs and tosses herself at Dr. Mario. Though she missed him when she slammed down, she is able to grab his legs. "Gotcha!"

"Let me go!"

G&W gets back up again. "Ow… That was painful…"

"So you're still alive…" says Mr. 5. "You not weak like I thought after all." He points his gun at the stick man and fires an air bullet again. G&W quickly pulls out an empty bucket and catches the air bullet. "What! The bullet did not explode inside the bucket?" Mr. 5 fires two more shots, and G&W caught them both also.

"Take it back!" G&W dumps the contents inside back to Mr. 5.

KABOOOM!

"Yes! I did it!"

But to his surprise, Mr. 5 steps out of the explosion unharmed! "My body not only can explode, but it also makes me immune to explosions. Your attempt to counterattack me is futile.

"What do I do…?"

Ms. Valentine pins Dr. Mario's face onto the sand and whacks the back of his head over and over with her umbrella. "Take this! Eat dust!"

"Leff go ov me!" cries Dr. Mario, trying to speak with his face in the sand.

G&W turns to Dr. Mario. "I must help him first!" And he runs towards him.

"I won't let you!" says Mr. 5 as he fires more air bullets at him. G&W runs as fast as he can, trying to avoid the barrage of shots. But unfortunately, he trips on a brick and falls to the ground, and the shot hits him and explodes.

BLAM!

"AHHHHHH!"

"Good, you should be dead this time."

"Your friend is going to afterlife now!" says Ms. Valentine. "It will be nice for you to join him along, isn't it?" She sits on Dr. Mario's back and slowly increases her weight. "100 kg, 150, 200, 250…"

As the weight increases, the more force is placed on Dr. Mario's back, and it is slowly crushing him. "Ah… Help… me…" He secretly reaches his hand into his pocket and takes out a needle, and then stabs it as hard as he can into Ms. Valentine's behind.

"YEOUCH!" she screams as she jumps off the doctor, who then rolls aside quickly. "How dare you hurt my lovely body!"

Dr. Mario runs to the burned up G&W." Game! Are you all right?"

"This isn't heaven, is it…?" mumbles G&W in response.

"Now the two of you should die!" says Mr. 5. He fires his gun at them again. Dr. Mario grabs G&W by the hand and makes a run for it to avoid the air bullets. He keeps on running around this area in circles. Mr. 5 keeps on firing and firing, but none of them scored a hit. "Dang! Can't you stay still!"

"It's you who can't aim well!" Dr. Mario shouts at him. "You should have an eye checkup!"

Mr. 5 pulls the trigger again, but there are no more bullets. Dr. Mario takes out some large medicine pills and hurls it at him. It bops him in the face and the body and knocks him to the ground. "Ow!"

"Those pills are good for your eyes, so eat them," says Dr. Mario, and then he notices someone coming down from above him.

"10,000 kg Press!" yells Ms. Valentine as she drops towards Dr. Mario.

"I'm not going to run from that again! Super Jump Punch!" Dr. Mario performs a jumping uppercut and hits Ms. Valentine in the bottom and knocks her aside onto the ground.

"Ouch! You dare hit a beautiful lady like me!" she cries.

Dr. Mario proceeds to grab her by the neck, and using small devices hidden in his gloves, he shouts, "Shock Therapy!" Electricity emits from his glove and surges into her body, shocking her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mr. 5 gets up and says, "Let go of Ms. Valentine right now! I'm going to kill you with my exploding punch!" He pulls up his sleeve, clenches his fist, and runs towards them. "Get ready to explode!"

G&W takes out a small black ball and hurls it onto the ground, and it releases lots of smoke.

"Ack! Smoke bomb!" cries Mr. 5. "Now I can't see! It's just like in Congo Bongo! I'm not going to get defeated this way again!" He sees a shape of a person in front of him. "Aha! I found you! Exploding Punch!" He swings his fist forward and punches the person.

BANG!

Ms. Valentine flies out of the smoke and into the sky. "AHHHHH!"

Mr. 5 gasps in shock at the mistake he made. "Oh no! I hit the wrong person!" She falls back towards the ground with a hard thud. "Oh no… Curse you Smashers! You will surely pay for this!" He looks around for the Smashers and sees Dr. Mario. "You!"

"It's your fault that you hit your own partner," says Dr. Mario. "It has nothing to do with me."

"I'll get you!" He charges at Dr. Mario and throws a punch, but Dr. Mario avoids it and whacks him back with a stethoscope. "Ow!"

While they both are fighting, G&W is standing at the side trying to read out the line that is required to activate the 2nd Level Weapon. When he finally did it, his Fly Swatter changes into an electrical fly swatter! "Now let me try my new weapon on you!" He runs towards Mr. 5 and swings the fly swatter into his face.

"ZAAAAAAAAA!" screams Mr. 5 as the electricity of the fly swatter zaps his face and his entire body.

G&W pulls back the fly swatter and swings it at him again, much harder this time.

WHACK!

Mr. 5 is send flying into the sky and he soon falls back down with a thud.

THUD!

"We did it!" exclaims Dr. Mario.

"Right, we did…" says G&W.

"Let me heal us both using the Heal Staff." Dr. Mario raises the Heal Staff and lets it emit a glowing light to heal them both.

"I feel much better! Thanks! Now let's hit the switch."

So they go to the switch and wind it.

-

Back at the large door, the third lock is unlocked.

-

"I bet that did the trick," says Dr. Mario.

"Then let's return to the others," insists G&W, so they quickly leave this area, leaving the two defeated villains to lie their in the sun.

-

Back underground…

The two Devidramon fall onto the floor and turns into dust. "That was no challenge at all," says Crocodile, wiping some dust off his large fur coat. "Okay, let's move on."

"There are more security and traps in there, Crocodile," Gennai tells him. "You cannot get the Armageddon!"

"What do you take me for? How many securities have I deactivated and gone through? Nothing can stop me from getting what I want!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

There won't be any updates around Jan. 1 to3 or 4, as I'm going on a faraway trip. Have patience waiting for me!


	64. Heat Blast

I'm back from my trip! Now let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 64: The Furious Heat Blast of the Frying Pan!

* * *

**

Peach is running through the ruins. She has been running for who-knows-how-long. She doesn't dare to look back or stop. In fact, she seems to have forgotten why she's running in the first place. She soon came to a brick wall and lean against it to catch some air.

"Huh… huh… That was so frightening…" she says to nobody. "All of a sudden, I felt a chill run down my spine and just had to run. I believe I'm safe here. Now why was I running? Oh yeah, there was this big bald man and a super hot lady trying to kill me, and then Marth came to the rescue, but I still ran because that lady is after me. I wonder what kind of skills does she have? Infatuate people with her sexy body?"

All of sudden, a long spike shot out of the brick wall behind Peach and pierces her through the right shoulder. "AH!" she cries and falls forward onto the ground, and then quickly gets up and turns around. She sees something sharp poking several holes on the wall until it made an outline of a door, and it 'opens', revealing Ms. Doublefinger behind it.

"I found you at last, little girl," she says.

"How did she do that! She must've used some kind of a sharp spear-like weapon," Peach thought.

"I ate the Toge Toge Fruit, and it allows me turn any part of my body into spikes," explains Ms. DF, and she turns the tip of her fingers sharp like nails as a demonstration. "It is sharp enough to pierce through anything."

"A Devil Fruit user! This won't be easy! But still, I mustn't get frightened so easily!" Peach pulls out a turnip and throws it at Ms. DF, but she caught it by piercing her needle-like hand through it.

"This turnip is still fresh. Why do you waste food, little girl?"

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario and G&W are wandering the ruins, looking for the big door. "I think we're lost," says G&W.

"Nonsense, just keep walking," says Dr. Mario. So they continue walking, until G&W speaks again.

"I'm wondering: If Crocodile is indeed inside the ruins even as we speak, then what does that make Roy?"

"What do you mean? Oh yeah, he was supposed to be fighting Crocodile back at that inverted pyramid."

"But I remember the Mr. 5 pair saying Crocodile is inside the ruins and they are guarding the switch. If Crocodile is here, then where is Roy?"

"Perhaps he's defeated and Crocodile came here?"

"Roy defeated? That's not possible!"

"I fear the truth… He may even be dead…"

"Don't say that! Roy can never die! His mother was a half-dragon so he can't go down that easily!"

-

Peach finds herself running through the ruins again. "Help me! I'm chased by a spiny mad woman!" She keeps on running and bumps into a brick wall (these things are everywhere!). Ms. Doublefinger approaches her and thrusts her needle hand forward to stab her, but Peach quickly moves her head aside to avoid it, and then moves her head around wildly to avoid the following stabs. She quickly escapes by slipping between Ms. DF's legs. Ms. DF quickly turns around and brings the needle hand down on her, but it only caught Peach by the skirt and she made it out with a small piece of cloth torn.

"That girl sure can run," says Ms. DF.

When Peach got to a fair distance, she pulls out several turnips and hurls them at Ms. DF, who easily cut them into pieces.

"I told you not to play with food, little girl."

"Take this!" Peach takes out a mushroom and throws it at her. When she cuts the mushroom, it releases several purple spores that blotted her view, so Peach quickly uses this chance to escape.

She keeps on running until she found a safe place to hide—among of rocks. "Please don't find me here…" she says quietly.

Ms. DF walks around the place and calls out, "Come out here, little girl." Spikes protrude from below her feet and she walks up a tall pillar using them.

Peach is still cowering in her hiding place, thinking up of a battle strategy. "Close contact attacks won't work, because she can turn her body into spike. Long range projectiles are useful here, but I all know are throwing turnips, which will never work against her!"

"I found you, little girl," says a voice.

Peach turns to the source of the voice and is surprised to see Ms. DF standing on top of a tall pillar. "Eek! How did you get up there!"

Ms. DF jumps into the air and transforms into a spike ball. "Sea Urchin!" Peach quickly runs out of her hiding place as the spike slams down onto it.

"Don't follow me! Go away!" screams Peach as she runs from the spike ball, which is rolling after her. When it got near, she quickly runs to the side and the spike wall crashes through some walls.

"That was so close…" says Peach.

Ms. DF step out from behind the walls and says, "You sure can run fast, little girl." Both her legs turn into long needles and she begins moving towards Peach very fast. "Sewing Machine!"

"Not again!" Peach quickly runs off screaming. When Ms. DF got near, she stabs her long needle arm forward and pierces Peach through the left leg and pins her to the ground.

"AH! It hurts!" she cries.

Ms. DF lifts up a feet and a clump of sharp spikes grow out from below it. "Hedgehog!" She brings it towards Peach's face just as the princess pulls the Frying Pan in front of her face. Ms. DF's spiked foot hits the surface of the pan and a mysterious burst of light blasts her backwards into some stones.

CRASH!

"Huh, huh, huh… Saved by the holy weapon…" says Peach with a sigh of relief.

Ms. DF got back up from being pushed back. "I don't know how you did that… But you're starting to annoy me. All you can do is run and scream!"

"Is that what you think? Very well, then I'll show you I can fight!"

Ms. DF's fingers turn into long spikes and she stabs herself in both her shoulder. "Needle Acupuncture!" After stabbing herself, her muscles begin to grow until her arms are very large and muscular!

"What did you do to yourself!"

She charges at Peach and swings her fist, but Peach ducked under it just in time and the punch destroys a rock that was next to her instead. Peach brings up the Frying Pan and is about to hit Ms. DF with it, but she hits her in the hand and the Frying Pan goes flying off. "Oh no!" Ms. DF swings her fist and successfully hits Peach in the face, and she flies forward onto the ground. "Ah!"

"Now die!" Ms. DF runs at her to give the final blow. In desperation to protect herself, Peach tore off her skirt and flings it at Ms. DF's, covering her head. "Hey! I can't see!" Peach quickly turns around and jumps back at her, hitting her with the almighty Peach Bomber. An explosion is created when the two come in contact.

BANG!

And Ms. DF is blasted onto the ground. Peach lands onto the ground from using the move. "Phew… That did it…" But she is shocked to see Ms. DF standing up again!

"You darn bratty girl! You have angered me!" says Ms. DF angrily. Her hair turns into a bunch of sharp needles and she charges at Peach. "Pin Cushion!"

"No!" cries Peach, and she quickly runs to fetch her Frying Pan, which is just lying aside, and then she makes a run for it again with Ms. DF chasing her from behind. While she is running, she takes out a small index card that has the message for unlocking the 2nd Level Weapon. She uses the blood that is trickling down her shoulder (made near the beginning of chapter) and reads the message as she runs.

She soon came to a dead end with nowhere else to go, and worst of all, Ms. DF is coming closer and closer to her! Peach quickly brings up the Frying Pan and uses it as a shield to block the charge. Ms. DF crashes her spiny hair onto the surface of the pan and Peach tries to push her away while continuing to read the message.

When she finally finished the last phrase, the Frying Pan begins to glow in red and releases heat. It burns Ms. DF's head, and she quickly jerks backs and cries in pain. "Yeouch! It burns!"

"You want more?" Peach places the Frying Pan against her face and lets its steaming hot surface burn against her skin.

"YAAAAAA!"

The Frying Pan releases more heat and glows brighter, and then like a volcano, it lets loose a large blast of heat that blasts Ms. DF all the way to the back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams as she gets blasted through several brick walls by the force of the heat blast.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Soon, the heat blast comes to an end and Peach drops to her knees, her legs wobbling violently. "Wha… What was… that…?" She sees a Ms. DF-shaped hole on the brick wall in front of her, and she approaches it and looks into it, where she sees several more walls behind it also with Ms. DF-shaped holes on them. After about 6 walls did you see Ms. Doublefinger lying unconscious on the ground.

Peach sits down and leans against the wall. "Phew… I finally did it… I won…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

It's only Marth vs. Mr. 1 before the last battle of this arc starts. And didn't I say Peach tore off her skirt and flings it at Ms. Doublefinger? So she's only in her panty and her upper section of the dress at the moment.


	65. Steel Man

**Chapter 65: Marth vs. The Steel Man! The Sword that Cuts Steels!

* * *

**

The sound of swords clashing and clanging can be heard within the ruins. Marth and Mr. 1 are sword fighting each other. After much clashing of swords, they hop back to their starting positions. "I remember landing several blows on you; yet, you don't have any wounds!" says Marth.

"My body is also as hard as steel, so you cannot harm me with your sword," explains Mr. 1. "Unless you know how to cut steel, there is no way you can defeat me."

"So if I defeat you, that means I am a man who can cut steels using a sword, right? That will be worth a try!" Marth takes the Durandal that is strapped to his back and flings it aside. "This oversized sword will only slow me down. Without it, I can move like a wind and catch you by surprise!"

"Try."

Marth dashes at Mr. 1 in a quick speed and slashes in a crisscross formation across his chest several times. Marth ends the combo by dashing the sword across his waist. He turns around and looks at Mr. 1, but is shocked to see him unharmed. "What did I tell you?" says Mr. 1, showing him his undamaged body.

"It won't be as easy as I thought after all," says Marth. "But I'm not giving up!" He dashes at Mr. 1 again and stabs him rapidly with the tip of his sword, in which the final blow sends Mr. 1 flying backwards. But even after taking these hits, Mr. 1's body remains unharmed and without a single scratch.

"It's futile," says Mr. 1.

"Argh! How can I scratch him!" says Marth, annoyed.

"Now it's my turn. Supating Blade!" Mr. 1's feet turn into skating blades and he skates towards Marth with his fingers spread out.

Marth brings up his sword in front and blocks the fingers using it. Mr. 1 strength and skating speed begins pushing him backwards. "Wha! What strength!" gasps Marth.

Mr. 1 pulls back his fist and punches Marth in the abdomen, sending him into a brick wall, and then he swipes the air in front of the brick wall. Surprisingly, the wall breaks into neat square pieces and fall down on top of Marth, burying him!

"Yaaaaaaa!"

CRASH! WHAM!

Mr. 1 looks at the fallen debris and thinks that Marth should be dead underneath those rocks. But then he sees some rocks moving, and then Marth pops out! "Ugh… That was so unkind of you," says Marth.

"Why do you struggle so hard? You know you cannot defeat me," says Mr. 1.

"There is no such thing!" Marth throws a rock at Mr. 1, who cuts it in two with his hand. Marth quickly jumps down from the pile of rocks and hits Mr. 1 in the chin, sending him into the air. He jumps up and delivers a strong downward slash on Mr. 1, making him drop back to the ground with a thud. Even with such a strong slash, Mr. 1 suffers no pain.

Marth quickly runs to the Durandal and lifts it up with both hands. "This thing may be heavy, but it should be able to defeat him!" He lifts the giant sword overhead and is going to swing it down at Mr. 1, but the steel man punches him in the body before he has the chance to do so, and then he slashes his body over and over, making blood fly everywhere. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Marth moves back several steps and his body is bleeding from all those cuts. "Damn! I'm not ready yet!"

"In a killing, only one side needs to be ready," says Mr. 1. He makes buzz saws come out from his arms and they spin very fast, and then he charges at Marth to hit him with it. Marth swings the Durandal at the buzz saw and sparks are sent flying when the two metals clash with each other.

"Sparks! How fast do those saws spin!" wonders Marth. A spark flies onto Marth's skin and he jerks back in pain. This gave Mr. 1 a chance to hit him. He grinds the spinning saw into Marth's body and cuts into his flesh, splashing several liters of blood everywhere. "UWAAAAAAAA!"

Marth falls back on the ground and Mr. 1 dashes at him and slashes him several more times with his sword-like arms.

"GAAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mr. 1 delivers a cross slash on Marth as the final blow. Marth flies backwards and drops onto the ground in a blood-spattered and gory mess. His body is cut and mangled and there are so many bloods lying around that one would say he is dead. Mr. 1 licks the blood off his own hand and turns to leave. "He's dead."

Suddenly, Marth's hand begins twitching, and he slowly stands up. Mr. 1 turns around and is shocked to see this. "What! How can he be alive after losing so many blood!"

Marth limps to the Durandal and touches its handle, and begins saying the 2nd Level message out of his memory. He said the entire phrase perfectly, and the Durandal begins shrinking until it is the same size as his normal sword. He picks up the sword and looks at it, and then swings it at a nearby pillar. The pillar breaks into two neat pieces when slashed.

"That sword seems to have become more powerful," says Mr. 1.

"It seems so," replies Marth. "Now I'm going to test it on you."

"Try."

The two of them dash at each other.

SLASH!

They dashed through each other, and there is silence as they remain still after the attack. Suddenly, blood bursts out from a gash cut across Mr. 1's body. "GAAAAAAAAAAA!" And he collapses onto the ground.

Marth looks at the Level 2 Durandal as it begins changing back to its normal bulky form. "Looks like I doubt its 2nd Level form. It's not as bad as I thought."

He painfully drags himself to the switch and uses the last of his strength to wind it up, and then he drops onto the ground due to exhaustion and massive amount of blood loss.

-

The Sand Blazer X-II pulls into the entrance of the Digital Ruins. Master Tyrannomon hops down from the vehicle and witnesses the 4th lock being unlocked, and then the big door slowly lifts up, revealing a dark passage behind it. "Who could've of opened it?" wonders MT.

"Crocodile must be inside," says a person standing next to MT.

"I believe so. So Roy, are you going after him again?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will win this time," says the person, who is none of than Roy! A bandage can be seen through the hole torn on his shirt and he is carrying a medium-sized barrel with a hose attached to it on his back.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Marth isn't going to die, no matter how brutally he got attacked. And Roy is back! Everybody rejoice!


	66. The Hero Returns!

**Chapter 66: The Hero Returns! Roy's Rematch with Crocodile!

* * *

**

"You made up your mind, right?" Master Tyrannomon asks Roy. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"Never mind. I believe I can defeat Crocodile this time," answers Roy. "I will defeat him by myself! He will pay for this dearly!"

"Well then, get going and good luck! Come back alive!"

"Okay." So Roy runs into the dark passage. When in there, he steps onto a certain floor panel and it sinks into the floor. This causes the door to slowly close again. This was also how Crocodile close the door when he went inside.

"Hey! You stepped on the closing button!" says MT. "Now the door is closing again! You'll surely be trapped inside unless the four switches are pulled again!"

"Why's the door closing?" asks Captain Falcon, who has just returned.

"And is that Roy running inside?" asks Parry.

"Oh, you guys are here too!" says MT.

Dr. Mario, G&W, Ness, and Pichu got here just in time to see the door closing. "We went through all the trouble to open the door and it's closing again!" cries Pichu.

"What happened?" asks Ness.

"Roy just went inside," Parry tells them.

"See! I told you! Roy is still alive! He cannot die!" G&W says to Dr. Mario.

"I never said he's dead in the first place…" says Dr. Mario.

Peach comes into the scene, carrying Marth on her shoulder. "Did I miss anything?"

"Roy went inside and the door closed again," Ness fills her in.

"Oh… It's good to know that he's still alive."

"Gosh! Look at Marth!" gasps Dr. Mario. "He should've been dead with all those bloody wounds! Quick, he needs to be treated!" He shines a light from the Healing Staff to Marth, and all his wounds slowly recover.

"Huh… I feel better," says Marth, regaining consciousness. "Did Roy just go in?"

"Yes," answers Pichu. "And Peach, why aren't you wearing your skirt?"

-

Inside the deepest part of the underground ruin, Crocodile and Gennai are standing in front of a large wall filled with strange markings on it. "These are Digital Language, so you surely know what they means, right?" Crocodile asks Gennai. "Read it out loud to me so I can know where the Armageddon is."

Gennai walks in front of the wall and begins reading from it. "Several thousand years ago, the great war of the Hands and Darkling waged throughout the world; a battle between good and evil. The battle was long and hard, but the Darkling were finally defeated and sealed in the Forbidden Realm."

"I know all these already! Just tell me the 27th Holy Weapon!"

"It's not written here."

"What!"

"It only talked about how the Armageddon is created, but not how to obtain it."

"How can this be! Isn't it hidden here?"

"To be precise, it was written here, but you see how the markings seem to fade off at the bottom? They said this part was erased long ago so no one knows how to obtain it. Even I can't help out what is said."

Crocodile lowers his head in big letdown. "That's too bad… I came this far and don't know how to get it… But if it isn't said here how to obtain the weapon, then I will tear down this entire place until I found it! And you, Gennai, you have no more use left. I will kill you this instant."

Gennai backs off in fear on hearing this. Crocodile raises his hook and is about to bring it down on him when they both hear a loud shouting, "CROCODILE!"

Crocodile turns to the source of the shouting and is surprised to see Roy standing at the passage! "What! Roy! You're still alive?"

"I found you at last, Crocodile!" yells Roy. "I will beat you up this time!"

"Is the first battle not enough? You know there is no way you can beat me."

"But not this time! I'll show you!" Roy runs towards Crocodile very fast.

"Ha! Try and do so." Crocodile just stands there, waiting for Roy to come hit him. When Roy got near, he swings his fist into Crocodile's face. The punch sends him flying into the wall full of markings with a crash. Gennai is shocked at Roy's strength of sending Crocodile flying with a punch.

"I know your weakness now," says Roy, holding up his hand that is dripping wet with water. "It is water. During the first battle when I grabbed your leg with my bleeding hand, I found out about it. If you come in contact with water, you cannot turn into sand and is therefore vulnerable to physical attacks. That is why I brought this barrel of water with me so I can use it against you."

Crocodile sits back up and laughs. "Hahahaha! You're a smart one, Roy. But even if you have water, do you think you can defeat me easily? I told you already: We are not in the same level. You can never win against me!"

"I'll prove you wrong!" Roy uses the hose to spray water on his sword, and he runs towards Crocodile to give a strike. Crocodile jumps up and lands behind him to avoid the attack, and he raises his hook to hit him. Roy quickly dashes out of the way before the hook comes down, and swings his wet sword at Crocodile, who dodges it by hopping back.

Roy runs at him with his sword pointing forward, but Crocodile steps aside and easily avoided the blow. He is about to hit him with his hook again when Roy grabs him by the hand and hurls him through the air! Crocodile lands onto the hard floor with a bang. "Ugh! How can he be so strong!" he wonders.

Gennai looks at the way Roy fights and begins to wonder, "The strength he has… Can it be because of his mother?"

Roy aims the hose at Crocodile and shoots water at him, but Crocodile quickly disappears into sand before it hits. He reappears behind Roy and is going to hit him, but Roy quickly turns the hose behind and splashes the water into Crocodile's face.

"Oh no! My body!" cries Crocodile. Roy uses this chance to slash the sword across his chest. "GAAAAAA!" And then he performs a powerful smash attack that sends Crocodile flying across the room.

CRASH!

He hits the wall and creates a large crack on it, and falls onto the floor. Roy looks at the fallen Crocodile and says, "Get up! I know you can't be defeated so easily!"

Crocodile gets up and wipes the blood off his mouth. "You're the first person to ever beat me like this. You have crossed my path! I am now angry!"

"That's the way I like it! Come on and fight me!" Roy points the hose at him and shoots water again. Crocodile stretches out his right hand (it's not a hook) and when the water touches the palm, it gets sucked into the hand! "What!"

"My right hand has the ability to dry up water. Even if you use water against me, I can counter it! Now I will demonstrate to you my most feared attack!" Crocodile places his hand against the floor. "Ground Secca!"

The entire underground chamber begins shaking violently and the floor begins to crack. "Wha! The floor is cracking!" gasps Roy.

"I am sucking away all the water molecules of this place, so this entire place will die!" explains Crocodile. "When everything is dried up, it will eventually turn into sand, and that's how deserts are formed in the first place! Ground Death!"

The pillars and statues in the chamber slowly crumple and turn into sand. Soon, the entire place is breaking apart. "Oh no! You're going to tear up the whole place!" Roy shouts at Crocodile, but he does not listen to him.

More and more sands are filling up the place, until a thick sandstorm is created. Roy takes off his cape and throws it to Gennai. "Cover yourself!" And the sandstorm devours the entire place.

When it finally comes to an end, Crocodile is the only one seen standing there, and the entire place is covered with sand. All the statues and pillars that were originally here have either become part of the sand or are in pieces. "Behold my devastating power. Hahahaha!"

Roy pops out from a part of the sand and says, "So what's about this move? It didn't hurt me whatsoever!"

"Why don't you take a look at your back? You don't have anymore water!"

Roy reaches his hand to his back and finds out that the barrel is missing! "Oh no! Where is it!" He looks around and sees the barrel, but it is shattered and the water is all gone. "Noooo!"

"Without water, you have no more chance against me!"

"I don't care! I will still… Ugh!" Roy bends down in pain and blood starts to flow out from his body.

"Look the like wound from our first battle is taking effect again. Surely you can't hold on any longer with that kind of body!"

Nonetheless, Roy still stands up. "I don't care… I will fight you…"

Crocodile dashes at him and strikes him with his hook. Roy coughs out blood and flies back from the blow. Crocodile approaches him again and beats and trashes him around. He grabs him by the head and slams it against the wall, and kicks him rapidly. "You want to defeat me? Don't make me laugh! You have no chance!" He lifts Roy up and hurls him across the room. But even after getting beaten up so badly, Roy still stands up.

Gennai pops out from the sand and sees Roy still standing with blood all over his body. "Roy… It's incredible that you can still stand after taking this much beating… Just what are you really?"

"How can you still be alive even after all these wounds?" wonders Crocodile. "Looks like you will not die until I tear out your heart!"

Roy raises his fist and runs at Crocodile while yelling at the top of his voice.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no water and you cannot hit me!"

Roy swings his fist and punches into Crocodile's face perfectly. The blow pushes him into the wall with a bang. "Ugh! What! How can you…" And he notices blood dripping down Roy's hand. "Blood…?"

"As long as it's liquid, I can still hit you!" says Roy, bringing up his blood-drenched fists.

Crocodile is very angry now. He takes off the covering of his hook and reveals another silver hook underneath. This hook has holes all over it and purple smoke is fuming out. "I will take you down with this poison hook. There is no way you can withstand its poison!" He charges at Roy and swings the hook. Roy avoids it and the hook hits a rock instead. When struck, the rock instantly melts into ooze.

"Wha! The rock melted!" gasps Roy.

"See how strong this poison is? Its acidic level is so high that it can dissolve anything!"

The two begin fighting each other in a close range combat, Crocodile using his poison hook and Roy using only his fists. Crocodile brings the hook forward and Roy ducks down to avoid it. He grabs Crocodile by the leg and trips him to the floor, and he hop onto him and punches his face into the floor, knocking out some teeth.

Crocodile gets up and pushes Roy away. "How can you be so strong! Why can't you just die!" He jumps at Roy and swings the poison hook again. Roy quickly jumps aside, but the hook was able to make a small scratch on him. Roy lands from the jump and bends down in pain.

"I hit you with the hook, so now the poison will slowly eat away your body! There is no way you can survive!"

Roy steps back up again. "Nothing can kill me… I will not die until you die first!"

"You still won't die? That does it! I will tear you into pieces!"

Roy dashes at Crocodile and the villain thrusts the hook forward. Roy dodges it by ducking down, and he performs a powerful uppercut into his chin. Crocodile flies into the air and as he falls back down, Roy kicks him across the room. He runs up to Crocodile and kicks straight into his face, and then grabs him by the collar and hurls him across the room again.

CRASH!

When Crocodile crashes into the wall, the poison hook falls off. "Argh! Just what are you! How can you still have such strength after getting hit by the poison!"

Roy pulls out the Sword of Seals that is sheathed to the side of his waist of the time. Holding its hilt tightly with his bloody hands, he begins chanting the message that is required to unlock the 2nd Level.

Crocodile replaces his broken hook with a knife and says, "What on earth are you blabbering about? I will kill you! I am a Shicihibukai, the government approved criminal! I have powers that surpass you! There is no way you can defeat me!" He charges at Roy and thrusts the knife forward. Roy lifts up his other hand and stops the blow by allowing it to stab through his hand, and at the same time, he has finished saying the message.

A fiery aura surrounds the Sword of Seals, and the entire blade becomes covered in blazing fire. "I don't care who you are!" Roy shouts at him. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He pulls his hand off from the knife, hops back several steps, and raises the burning sword overhead.

"I will tear you down along with this place!" shouts Crocodile. "Desert La Spada!" His hand turns into sand and shoots out a large blade made of sand.

Roy slams down the fiery sword and it shot out a large blast of fire. The fire hits the sand blade and completely burns through it. "What!" gasps Crocodile, and then the fire hits him. The force of the blast pushes him through the passage.

Gennai is shocked and surprise by the power of the 2nd Level Weapon. "Incredible!"

"UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screams Crocodile as he gets pushed through the hallway.

-

The other Smashers and Master Tyrannomon are still waiting outside, but then they hear some rumbling coming from inside. "What's that sound?" asks Ness.

Suddenly, the big door explodes and Crocodiles comes flying out. He flies up into the air several meters high.

"Hey! That's Crocodile!" points out Parry.

"How did he fly up there?" asks Pichu.

"Who cares how he got up there. It can only mean one thing," says CF.

The other Smashers give a big smile, and they all shout out in unison. "ROY WON!"

-

Back inside the ruins, Roy collapse onto the floor due to exhaustion. Gennai approaches him and says, "Thank you very much."

Roy smiles and replies, "That was nothing worth thanking."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Woohoo! What a cool and epic final blow! Still, it cannot match the awesomeness of the final part of Luffy vs. Crocodile. Man, that final blow was awesome, especially in the anime! Luffy punches Crocodile through several layers of bedrock and sends him into the air several hundred meters high! This story isn't quite the same, but it's still very well done, I believe!

So what do you think of it? Let me know in your reviews!


	67. Escape!

**Chapter 67: The Escape From Digital Desert! A Ballerina's Brave Sacrifice!

* * *

**

Crocodile falls down and hits the sand hard. The Smashers run up to him and Dr. Mario says, "He sure took quite a beating."

"Well, he deserves it anyway!" says CF.

Peach looks up and sees several Digimon coming towards them. "There are many people coming this way!"

"They're the citizens of File City," points out Master Tyrannomon.

When the citizen Digimon approach, they say, "We have decided that we will help Gennai! Crocodile destroyed our city, so we are all coming for revenge!"

"We beat you to it!" says CF. "Just look at Crocodile lying here!"

The Digimon citizens look at Crocodile's body. "So he is the one who planned the attack on our city? How dare he! Wait till the government finds out about this!"

At this moment, Gennai walks out of the ruins, carrying a sleeping Roy on his back.

"Look! It's Gennai!" The Digimon all gather around him. "You're all right!"

Dr. Mario looks at Roy who is on his back. "Mamamia! Look at all those bloods! He needs treatment at once!"

"This boy is incredible," says Gennai. "He is the one who defeated Crocodile and saved this place."

"He sure took the spotlight this time!" admits Marth.

Gennai gently places Roy onto the sand and walks to the Digimon crowd. "Our city is half destroyed, right?"

"Yes, Gennai, and we accused you of doing it."

"Don't worry. It's all over now. The villain has been defeated."

"What do we do? Our city is in a mess."

"There is only one thing we can do," says Gennai as he walks through the crowd. "We will rebuild our city. No matter how badly things are destroyed…" He stands on top of a rock and raises his hand. "We can rebuild it again if we work together as a group!"

"Hooray! That's our Gennai! He is the best!"

-

Roy slowly opens his eyes and finds out that he is lying on a bed in some house, and he gets up. "Huh? Where am I? Where's Crocodile?"

Peach runs to his side and calms him down. "It's all over. You won, Roy. And you are in File City."

"Really? That's great! I deserve a well-earned rest!" And he plops down onto the bed again.

"You've been asleep for two days already," Marth tells him.

"Really! I never slept that long!"

Dr. Mario comes over to Roy and says, "You loss so much blood that it would normally means death for the person. Yet, you…"

"It's because of his mother," interrupts Gennai as he walks into the room.

"Oh Gennai! You're all right too!" says Roy happily.

"Your mother Ninian is half-dragon, right?"

"My father told me that. She died giving birth to me, so I never saw her in person."

"Because your mother is a half-dragon and your father is human, you are not fully dragon, but more of a human. Still, you possess some of your mother's gene. That is why your strength is as strong as a dragon's and you have amazing survival feat."

"Having a dragon mother isn't bad after all!"

"Surely it's better than having a telephone father…" says Ness.

"Oh, and how's the city's condition?"

"The Digimon are rebuilding it. It's now getting better and better," says Gennai.

-

That evening, a Biyomon approaches the Smashers with a phone in her hand. "There's a phone for Captain Falcon.

"Who me?" asks CF. "Who called me?"

"He says his name is Bon-Chan."

"Bon-Chan? We don't know anyone of that name," says Ness.

CF takes the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello? Is that you, Captain Falcon? It's me, Mr. 2!"

Upon hearing this name, CF slams the phone down and hangs it, but it rings again after a few seconds, and Roy picks it up this time. "Hello? Mr. 2?"

"Ah, you sound like that red-haired boy I met!"

"What do you want from us, Mr. 2, you evil subordinate of Baroque Works?"

"Don't call me that! Crocodile is defeated and Baroque Works is disbanded, so you don't need to call me by my codename anymore."

"Please get to your point fast."

"Okay, listen: I have your warp star in my possession!"

"What! Give it back!"

"Listen to what I have to say. There is a reason for this."

-

Somewhere in the desert are several fleets of tadpole-shaped spaceships, and there are Space Pirates everywhere. A SP walks up to their leader Ridley and reports, "Commander Ridley, we cannot find the warp star of the Smashers."

"Keep looking! It has to be somewhere here!" replies Ridley. "There is no way it can disappear!"

"Yes!" And the SP moves out.

"That traitor Crocodile! He thinks that Naraku doesn't know about this? He knew it all along that the sand brain is turning against him someday!" Ridley says to no one in particular. "Naraku send me here to kill him, but it seems that the Smashers have done the job for me already, so I will kill the Smashers instead, which is what I want to do most! Hahahaha!"

-

"So in short, Ridley has planned an ambush for you!" explains Mr. 2 through phone.

"Why are you helping us?" asks Roy.

"Naraku finds out about Crocodile's betrayal and he wants to put to death all those who worked under him! Surely I am one of them! You are my sworn friends and that's why I'm helping you!"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Anyway, you must come to the cave on the western side of File City. Come meet my men and me over there. We will help you escape! You should move at midnight, as the Space Pirates are most likely asleep at that time."

"Well, you sound believable. Okay then, we will meet at midnight."

"Good-bye, cutie!" And the phone hangs up.

Roy explains to the Smashers about the situation and what they should do. "Can we trust an enemy?" asks Pichu.

"He sounds very sincere, and he has the warp star with him, so we have no choice but to find him," says Roy.

"I'm not very convinced about this," says CF.

"What else can we do? We will go when the clock strikes 12 at midnight."

After everything is settled, they wait until 12:00 a.m., and they all go to the gate of File City, where Master Tyrannomon is waiting for them in the Sand Blazer X-II.

"This vehicle is capable of traveling through sand unnoticed," says MT. "So nobody will notice us when we move."

"That's good," says Peach.

The Smashers climb aboard the vehicle and Gennai says to them, "Good luck to you all. You are the only ones who can save the world from the Darkling."

"We will!" replies Pichu. "Leave that to us!"

"You can trust us on that," adds Marth.

After saying good-bye to Gennai, the Sand Blazer drives off into the dark night.

After about a 30-minute ride, they finally come to the cave Mr. 2 spoke of. Mr. 2 steps out of the cave to greet them, "Good evening, my friends! You came as you said you will!"

"Okay, I'll drop you guys here," says MT. "Farewell!" So MT drives back to File City.

"We won't forget your kindness!" Peach calls to him.

"Shhh! Quiet!" Mr. 2 tells her. "The Space Pirates will hear us!" He points across the desert to some spotlights that are shining their lights at the sky. "They are very cautious of their surroundings! If we do anything right now, they will surely notice us!"

"So what do we do?" asks G&W.

"We will escape at first sight of light tomorrow. The hot sun will surely make the Pirates less active and you can use this as a chance."

So they all go into the cave and sleep.

-

When morning finally came, one of Mr. 2's men rush into the cave in great panic. "Mr. 2 Bon Clay! The Space Pirates are coming here!"

"What! They spotted us?" gasps Mr. 2.

Sure enough, several desert vehicles and Space Pirates are approaching the cave from all directions. Ridley is sitting on top of the largest vehicle. "Ha! The Smashers think they can hide from me? There's no escape for them this time!"

Everyone in the cave is panicking. "What do we do? The warp star needs a running start in order to fly!" says Ness. "And we'll be shot down by the time we started flying!"

"Looks like we have to fight them," says CF.

"But there are a lot of them, and they have big guns too!" says Parry.

Mr. 2 paces around the cavern floor, wondering what to do, and an idea hits him. He turns to the Smashers and says, "I may have a plan."

-

As the Space Pirate fleet gets closer, they spot a desert vehicle driving out of the cave. "There's a vehicle coming out of the cave!" reports a SP.

"That's just a decoy to lure us," says Ridley. "Ignore it."

"But the Smashers are on that vehicle!"

Ridley takes the binoculars and looks into it, and he sees Roy on the vehicle. "Uh? The Smashers are really there! All units after that vehicle!"

"Yes sir!" So all the SP units head for the runaway vehicle instead of the cave.

The Space Pirates finally caught up with the vehicle and surrounds it. "Smashers, you are surrounded! Give up immediately!" says Ridley.

Roy steps out of the vehicle and smiles. "Hehehe! You said I'm Roy? Are you sure?" Roy touches his face and changes into Mr. 2. "Haha! You got fooled! Don't you know we're the masters of disguise?"

Some of Mr. 2's men step out, and each are disguised as the Smashers. A tall man wears a helmet (Captain Falcon). A scrawny man wears a blue wig and a tiara (Marth). A bearded man wears a golden wig and a crown and also a pink dress (Peach). A fat man wears a Pichu hat (Pichu). A mustached man wears a lab coat and a headgear on his head (Dr. Mario). A short man wears a baseball cap (Ness). A thin man wears a black jumpsuit and a black mask (G&W). Another man wears a fake parrot beak (Parry).

"What!" gasps Ridley.

"He's Mr. 2, one of Crocodile's subordinates," a SP tells him.

Mr. 2 gets into fighting stance, along with his men. "We will not let you hurt the Smashers. They are our friend and we will protect them with our friendship!"

Ridley grits his teeth angrily and says, "Argh! I don't care! Kill them all!" The Space Pirates charge forward to attack

"Prepare for battle, my men! We will protect our bond of friendship until the end!"

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" And they all clash with the Space Pirates.

Ridley turns back to the cave and sees a warp star flying away. "The real Smashers have escaped!"

But Mr. 2 appears in front of him and says, "I will not allow you to get them!"

Pichu and Parry poke their head down the warp star to take one last glance at Mr. 2 and his men, who are having a fierce battle with Space Pirates. "Bon-Chan!" they cry out loud.

"Farewell, my friends!" Mr. 2 shouts to them one last time. "Save the world! You are our only hope left!"

"BON-CHAN! WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR KINDNESS!" cry the two as tears run down their cheek.

They last thing they saw is Mr. 2's desert vehicle exploding into flames.

Mr. 2 stayed true to what he believes in and his bond of friendship. He fought for what he believes in, and he kept his word till the end…

_You might lave lived wrongly as a man,  
you might have lived wrongly as a woman,  
in the end, it's still the way of the human._

_We may part under the blue sky,  
but our friendship will never be separated._

_- Mr. 2 Bon Clay

* * *

_

**WORLD COMPLETE!

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED…

So ends this arc and also all the Dark Reactors. Mr. 2 made a good and brave sacrifice, and lets hope that it does not come to waste.

The final arc may be approaching, but this does not mean the end is near. The final arc will have lots of chapters, so it's still a long while before this story comes to the end.

Anyway, review!


	68. Finale is Near!

First thing first: Inuyasha characters will appear in this story, but they will NOT play any major role. What do I mean? You'll find out soon enough.

And just so you know, the following are the Smashers who have not unlock their 2nd Level Weapons yet: Captain Falcon, Dr. Mario, Ness, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf.

**Chapter 68: The Finale is Near! Entering the Forbidden Realm!

* * *

**

Most of the Smashers are waiting at the Final Destination for Team 3 to return. "Man, what's taking them so long?" says Falco impatiently as paces around the floor.

"I have a feeling that Peach is in great danger!" says Bowser.

"Hey look, someone's coming," points out Pikachu.

Sure enough, Team 3's warp star lands on the Final Destination, and Bowser immediately rushes to Peach. "Peachy! Come into my arms!" Peach moves out of the way just as Bowser jumps forward, and he falls onto Marth instead.

"Get off me!" yells Marth.

"You guys are gone for so long," says Fox. "My team came back in the same day we started the mission, Team 2 came back in 3 days, but it took you about 5 days!"

"Roy slept for 2 days, so blame him," says Captain Falcon.

Suddenly, cold, white smokes shoot out from all over the floor and fanfare music starts playing. Crazy Hand appears and shouts out with joy, "Congratulations! All the Dark Reactors are successfully destroyed! Hooray!" Female wireframes step in and perform a cheerleading dance.

"Yay!" cheer some of the cute Smashers.

"So what's next?" asks Link.

"Next we head for the Forbidden Realm and put an end to the Darkling King's evil scheme!" says CH. "We will go tomorrow morning at first light!"

"I have no problem with that," says Samus. "We need time to refresh and prepare."

CH turns to the members of Team 3, "Let me ask you one thing. Did you find the Armageddon?"

"Armageddon? Nope, we never found it," says Roy. "How'd you know that we had some situations dealing with that?"

"Of course I know! I'm crazy, so I know everything!"

"I don't get it…"

"Well, you said you didn't find it, right? Good! That weapon is better off never found!"

"Gennai said the 27th weapon is half made from a Darkling," says Dr. Mario. "How exactly did that happen?"

"It's all because of Manly Hand!" says CH in an angry tone. "He believes that in order to be a man, one must complete what was started!"

_FLASHBACK _

1000 years ago…

"Please reconsider what you said, Ruler Hand!" Manly Hand says to Ruler Hand.

"No! That is the final answer!" replies RH. "If we continue to make more, we will risk our lives!"

"But we must make the last one! You said we would make 27!"

"We already have 26, and that's more than enough!"

"We must do as we said! If you are a real man, then you would surely make it to the end!"

"What is wrong with you? Is your pride more important? You can do a lot more other things to be manly!"

"But…"

"No buts! That's enough! We're making only 26 and no more!" With this, RH stormed off the room.

"These people don't know what it takes to be a real man!" Manly Hand says to himself. "I will show them I'm a real man by completing the 27th weapon myself!" So Manly Hand set off to work on the 27th weapon.

After a long time of working, he feels very tired and drops onto the floor. "Uh… I'm tired… This is too hard for me to work alone… If only the others would help… I must not give up! A real man does not give up!" He continues working on the 27th weapon, but as work progresses on, his life becomes more and more in danger.

It is at this moment he heard a voice coming from nowhere. "You're persistent to complete this weapon, aren't you?"

Manly Hand senses a strong feeling of evil. "Who are you? Come out!"

A black creature rises from the floor. The creature is humanoid and lanky in appearance and has purple eyes. "Surprised to see me, eh?"

"You… Manipulator… One of the 7 Deadly Incarnations! How can you… All the Darkling should either be killed or sealed away!"

"It was easy enough to hide my evil presence until all these are over."

"You Darkling! I will kill you by myself. This is the way of a real man!"

"You are making the 27th weapon, right? I believe I can help you."

"You cannot fool me!"

"Don't you want to be a real man? If you do not accept my help, then you will never complete it and therefore, you'll never be a real man."

Manly Hand thought over this for a while. He wants to become the manliest Hand in the world, but can he accept the help of an evil being?

"Think about it," continues Manipulator. "What is better than to be a really manly person? A real man always keeps promise, doesn't he? The others hands did not complete the 27th as they said they would, so they are not manly enough. You want to finish it, so it means you are a real man. Perhaps if you finish it, they will accept you as a really manly Hand."

"Yes, I think you're right… But I cannot accept the help of evil!"

"Let's put it like this. After I helped you finish the weapon, you can do whatever you want to me. You completed the weapon and you killed me, then you are manlier than any other Hand in the world, right?"

"Right! You have a point there!"

So Manly Hand sold his soul to the Darkling and together they created the 27th Holy Weapon, the Armageddon. The best description for this weapon is it's some kind of a war machine.

"It's finished at last! I'm a real man!" exclaims Manly Hand.

At this moment, the door bursts open and several Hands are standing outside. "Darkling!" shouts Ruler Hand. "What are you doing here! You should be dead!"

"I'm smarter than most of the Darkling out there," says Manipulator. "So that is why I survived to this day."

"You should've gone into the Forbidden Realm quietly! Attack!"

The Hands charge forward to attack Manipulator, who jumps out the window to escape. The Hands quickly run out the house to go after him. "Do not be reckless!" warns RH. "He is one of the 7 Deadly Incarnations, so he won't be an easy opponent!"

The Hand charge at Manipulator and tries to hit him with all kind of attacks, but the Darkling moves around very fast and avoided them. Manipulator stretches out his fingers and the Hands begin moving against their own will and attacking each other!

"Ah! He's manipulating us!" cry the Hands.

"Curse you, Manipulator!" says Ruler Hand angrily, who is the only one not controlled. "I will kill you!" He fires several bullets at Manipulator, but the Darkling controls the Hands to come in front of him and he uses them as a shield.

"AHHHH!" scream the Hands when they got shot by their master's bullet.

"How dare you! You vile monster!" curses RH.

"Would you dare attack your own comrades?" asks Manipulator. "That is the weakness of you mortal beings. You refuse to hurt your own friends, so you can never defeat me!"

"You take me the same as other people? You're wrong!" Ruler Hand dashes forward very fast and slaps the Hands out of the way.

Manipulator is quite surprised that he attacked his own comrades. Ruler Hand crashes into Manipulator, pushing him all the way across the field and crushes him against a random wall. RH flies back several feet and fire many bullets at him.

BANG! KABOOM!

"I admit: You are different from other mortal beings. You may have defeated me, but the day will come when darkness will take over again," says Manipulator. These are his last words before he disappears into thin air.

RH turns to the beaten up Hands and asks, "Are you all right?"

"We're all right…" reply the Hands.

RH angrily floats to Manly Hand and shouts at him, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING! YOU CREATED SOMETHING THAT CANNOT BE REGRETTED!"

"I just wanted to complete what we started…" replies Manly Hand.

"Don't you recognize that you create the 27th weapon out of a Darkling? That is the weapon of evil!"

"It has my genes in it, so it's not pure evil."

"I don't care! I will never accept that as the Holy Weapon! What were you thinking when you sold your soul to the Darkling!"

"I just wanted to become a real man!"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! REAL MAN! MANLINESS! MAN! MAN! MAN! ALL YOU THINK OF IS BECOMING MANLY!"

"Because I want to! Being manly is what I dreamed of! A real man sticks to his words! If we decided on 27, then 27 we will do!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm not an idiot. You are! You only made 26 when you promised 27! You are not a real man!"

"You dare say that to our master!" says on the Hands angrily. "Don't you have shame?"

"Our master deserves every right to be scolded! He does not act like a real man!"

"You have made a fool out of the Hand Family!" says RH.

"So I have. You all are fools! You do not know how to be a real man!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! I do not need you to say that!"

They continue to argue for a while, and when it comes to an end, Manly Hand flies away.

The Hands tried several attempts to destroy the Armageddon, but they were never successful. It is soon decided that this weapon should be sealed away and never be touched by anyone.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And nobody ever saw or heard of Manly Hand again," says Crazy Hand, ending the story.

"What a sad tale…" says Peach.

"Who are the 7 Deadly Incarnations?" asks Young Link.

"They are the 7 most powerful Darkling next to Diablo Darkling himself," replies CH. "While their powers pale in comparison to the Diablo Darkling, they are actually stronger than Naraku if they combine their efforts together."

"Who are the seven?" asks Link.

"Well, there's Manipulator, Hater, Eater, Player, Unbeliever, Laughter, and Destructor."

"Why are they called that way?" asks Popo.

"Manipulator is the incarnation of sly people who uses sly schemes to fool others. Hater is the incarnation of those who hate and bash things for no apparent things. Eater is the incarnation of those who are greedy and keep things only for themselves. Player is the incarnation of people who are lazy and refuse to help others. Unbeliever is the incarnation of those who cannot be trusted and has no faith in humanity, and also those who believes in what they think is right and will never change their minds. Laughter is the incarnation of those who enjoy bullying and hurting the feelings of people. Destructor is the incarnation of those who like to destroy things and take lives."

"I hope we don't meet them…" says Luigi.

"I hope we meet them so I can have a challenge!" says Falco.

"At most, you're going to meet only three. 4 of them are killed during the battle of the Hands and Darkling. 3 of them are sealed away in the Forbidden Realm, and they are still alive in there to this day."

-

In the main HQ of the Forbidden Realm…

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Naraku speaks to the phone.

"Please let me go get rid of them! I will not be satisfied until I see them die!" shouts Ridley on the other side of the phone.

"Calm down. The Smashers are coming tomorrow morning. That is when you can have your fill."

"I will have my fill all right! Nothing pleases me more than to kill them!"

Naraku hangs up the phone and turns to three people sitting on a large sofa in front of him. "Well, 7 Deadly Incarnations, or should I say, 3 Deadly Incarnations, the Smashers are coming soon.

The first Incarnation, a tall humanoid Darkling with an ugly wrinkled face, says, "Bah! I don't believe the Smashers can go any farther than this! They are the lowliest of the lowliest! I believe there is no way they can defeat us!" Because he does not believe the Smashers will win, he is Unbeliever.

The second Incarnation is large bulky Darkling with devil horns on the head. He shouts out at the top of his voice, "I HATE THEM! HATE THEM! HATE! HATE HATE HATE HATE!" Since me keeps on pouting the word hate, he is without doubt Hater.

The third incarnation is a large fat Darkling with large arms, and he laughs out loud. "Hahahahahaha! Those Smashers are idiots! They are morons! Morons! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" As you can tell, he is Laughter.

"I HATE HEARING YOU LAUGH!" Hater screams at him.

"You are on idiot! Ass! Ass! You're an ass! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You big fat ass!"

"I HATE YOU! AARRRRGGGHHH! GO TO HELL! I HATE HELL!"

"Would you two shut up! I don't believe in hell! Only religious fools would believe in that place!" says Unbeliever.

Hater turns to him and shouts, "I HATE YOU!"

"Well, I hate you too!"

"You guys are idiots! Lalalalala!" sings Laughter.

"I believe you are the idiot yourself!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"I have enough!" screams Unbeliever. The 3 Incarnations jump at each other and begin a wild melee of close range combat.

Kanna appears next to them and says, "Do not fight in the presence of the king."

Naraku puts his hand on his forehead and sighs, "They sure don't get along very well…"

-

Next morning finally came, and the Smashers are getting ready for the greatest battle of their lives. A wireframe man comes to them with a tray of mails in his hand. "There's some letter for some of us," says Fox, looking through the pile of letters. "Here's one for Ness, two for Roy, and one for Mario."

Ness reads his letter, which says:

_Dear Ness,_

_I heard that you are going on a big adventure to destroy evil. I hope you come back safely. After all, I'm your best friend, right? I hope we can play together and have a fun time together again._

_From Pokey_

"I think he's being sarcastic…" says Ness after reading it.

Mario reads his letter:

_Hey Mario!_

_It's me, Wario! You're going on some evil busting adventure, right? Well, prove to me you're a real man by coming back alive! If you can't, then I'll be laughing at you!_

_From Wario_

"Wario's not such a bad-a guy afta all," says Mario.

Roy reads the first of his letters:

_Dear son,_

_The world depends on you now. You are my successor, so you must do well in this quest. Please save the world from the Darkling and come back safely._

_From your father Eliwood_

And then the second letter:

_Dear Roy,_

_Hi, it's me, your lovely girlfriend Lilina! I'm so worried about you! Please come back alive so we can spend the happy times together like always! Please promise me we'll meet again! I can't live without you! I love you!_

_From your sweetheart Lilina_

"You're lucky to have a concerning father and girlfriend," Zelda says to him.

"Yeah…" replies Roy.

CH places a large paper onto the floor. The paper shows a picture of what looks like a city from a bird's-eye-view. "Listen up, you idiots. Before we infiltrate the Forbidden Realm, we should know its layout first and then come up with a plan. This is the map of Dark City, the capital of the Forbidden Realm."

"Please don't call us idiots…" says Mewtwo.

"This is the Forbidden Realm?" asks Luigi, looking at the map. "Doesn't look like a bad place."

CH points to the lower half of the city. "This part of the city is the main entrance, and its security is rather weak, so we should be able to get into it easily." Then he points to the upper half of the city. "On the other hand, this part of the city has tight security, and this is where we are targeting. Unfortunately, there is a force shield covering this area, so the Final Destination cannot fly into it."

"How are we going to get inside?" asks Fox.

"We will land the Final Destination in the lower part of the city, and then we all go for the gate to the upper part. That is the only way you can enter it."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" says Ganondorf.

CH points to the picture of a large square on top of the upper half of the city. "See this square? This is where the Darkling King is residing, and also the Diablo Darkling's prison. We must get there as fast as possible, as Naraku is definitely going to free him. If the Diablo breaks loose, then there is very little chance of stopping him."

"Don't worry; my speed will take me there in an instant!" says CF.

"Yeah, only yourself…" says Falco.

"Now you idiots got the point?" asks CH, and they all nod.

"Don't call us idiots!" says Mewtwo angrily.

"Then let us get on the road! Hang on tight! We're going for a wild ride!"

The Final Destination begins rising higher and higher into the sky. "Where is the Forbidden Realm?" asks Samus.

"I'll take you there, so just watch!"

The FD flies higher and higher until the buildings and things below them look like little specks. "We're not going to space, are we?" asks Falco. "How can we breathe?"

The FD stops rising and begins moving forward very fast. "Wireframes! Start the ritual!" shouts CH. The wireframe all bow down and begin chanting some weird language.

"Wireframes can talk!" says Nana in surprise.

"They are chanting the password for unveiling the gate," CH tells her. "Now don't disturb me as I open the gate." He faces the direction the wireframes are bowing down towards and begins chanting strange stuffs too. "Bladibladialadidadoobababafoofoofafalalilalichachacha…"

"I can say that too!" says Parry. "Bladichacoofatosugofla."

At this moment, a bright flash appears before them, and then a large door appears! "A door in the sky!" gasps Roy.

"This is cool!" exclaims Parry. The other Smashers are equally surprised too.

The door slowly opens, revealing total black emptiness behind it. "Hang on! We're going in!" shouts CH, and the FD zooms into the door.

The FD flies through the long black tunnel. "I'm scared!" cries Nana.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" says Popo, who has wobbly legs due to fear.

"Hey! I see light over there!" says Samus, pointing to the light ahead of them.

"It's the Dark City!" says CH.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

All right! They're entering the Forbidden Realm. Next stop, Dark City!

And what do you think about the new OC I introduced? You know, the Deadly Incarnations. And no offense to what Unbeliever said about religious fools…

And the other Hands besides Master and Crazy Hand are made up by myself. Manly Hand and Ruler Hand, that is.

Let me know what you think in your reviews!


	69. The Battle Begins!

**Chapter 69: The Battle Begins! Everyone Fight to the Gate!

* * *

**

The Final Destination flies nearer and nearer to Dark City. "Better be on a lookout for dangers," warns Crazy Hand. "Enemies may come any minute. You'll never know."

"You mean those?" asks Jigglypuff, pointing to some creatures flying towards them.

"Those are Darkling!" says Samus. "They're after us!"

"Quick! You must fight them off while I take control of the Final Destination!" says CH in panic. "Don't let them disturb me!"

"We will!" says Link. He takes out his bow and says, "Level up!" And his bow becomes large and silver. He shoots a silver arrow out of it and the arrow automatically locks onto a Darkling and stabs it in the body.

"That's your level 2 weapon?" Young Link asks him. "Then I'll show you mines!" He takes out his bow too and levels it up to its second level form—a large golden bow. He fires a Light Arrow at a swarm of Winged Darkling. The arrow hits one of the Darkling and resulted in an explosion that kills the nearby Darkling also.

As the Smashers are fighting off the Darkling, some tadpole-shaped spaceships fly in and join the Darkling. "What are those giant flying tadpoles?" asks Kirby.

Samus recognizes at once those spaceships. "It's Space Pirate spaceships! Watch out!"

The SP ships start firing lasers, and the Smashers move around fast to avoid it. One of the spaceships zooms towards DK while firing laser beams. DK avoids the laser beam and then hops aside when the spaceship flies low to ram him. DK quickly turns around and grabs the spaceship by the tail, and using his superhuman strength, he swings the spaceship around and around and hurls it into another spaceship, destroying them two.

Another spaceship heads for Ganondorf to hit him. When it got near, Ganondorf jumps up and lands onto the cockpit. Using his fist, he cracks open the cockpit window and pulls out the SP inside and throws him away. Then he jumps off and lets the unmanned spaceship fly aimlessly through the air and crash into other ships.

Several spaceships fire their laser beams at Fox. He activates the Reflector and the lasers get reflected back to the spaceships and destroy them.

Despite the Smashers fighting furiously to destroy the enemies, more and more reinforcement from the enemies come, and it is putting more and more pressure on the Smashers. "There's too many of them-a!" complains Mario. "We'll neva destroy-a them!"

Suddenly, two giant winged Darkling appear and begins attacking them! "What are those giants!" gasps Peach.

"Oh no! Garuda Darkling! One of the more powerful Darkling there is!" gasps CH. "They won't be easy to kill! At least for you guys…"

One of the Darkling slams its hand into the surface of the FD hard, making it shake violently, and the Smashers are thrown to the floor. "Whoa! He's going to destroy the Destination!" says Falco.

"We cannot let them do it! Judging by their strength, it is highly possible they can destroy it!" says CH.

"I won't let them!" Falco points his Atomic Gun (it's only in level 1 form) at the Darkling and shoots it. The Darkling takes the shots, but it merely roar in a pain. It opens its mouth and shoots out a burst of black fire. Falco quickly puts up his reflector, but the force of the blast sends him flying backwards. "Ah!"

"What! The shot did not get reflected!" gasps Fox.

The Garuda Darkling continues to shoot black fire at the FD, rocking it around wildly. "It won't hold on any longer!" says CH. "If this keeps on going, we're going to crash!"

"I'm throwing up!" screams Luigi because of the rocking of the FD.

One of the Garuda Darkling flies below the FD and rams it from underneath. This violently shook the FD and knocks the Smashers to their feet. The second Darkling closes its fist together and pounds the floor of the FD hard. The two Darkling attack the FD violently together, and Winged Darkling and SP spaceships are also attacking from all directions. The Smashers are becoming more and more helpless from the onslaught.

"No! It's getting out of control!" cries CH.

The two Garuda Darkling fly backwards and then zooms towards the FD at full speed. They impact with the FD very hard and made it spun like roulette. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" scream the Smashers.

"I'M SICK!" cries Luigi at the top of his voice, and he lets out a spray of vomits.

"AHHHH! IT'S GOTTEN ONTO MY HAIR!" screams Zelda from getting sprayed by disgusting liquid.

The two Darkling continue hitting the FD until the Smashers cannot hold on any longer. They each loose their grips on the floor and fly out in random directions. They were flying above the entrance of Dark City when this happened.

"AHHHH! I'M FALLING!" screams Pikachu.

"I forgot my parachute!" cries Falco.

"I'm too young too die!" screams Peach.

And the Smashers disappear into the dark skies. CH is the only person left floating in air. "How dare you evil Darkling! I'll kill you!" He closes his fist and charges into one of the Garudo Darkling very hard. The punch sends the Darkling flying back in pain, and then CH blasts it with several bullets until it explodes. Next, he turns to the swarms of spaceships and Winged Darkling and slaps them all like mosquitoes. The remaining Garuda Darkling fires a blast at CH, but CH dodges it and delivers a powerful punch at the Darkling, and then follows by shooting it with bullets until it explodes.

"Phew… Done…" says CH. He turns the look at the FD and sees it falling towards the darkness below. "Oh no!" So he quickly flies after the falling FD.

-

Naraku had been watching all these through a large screen. "Very interesting. The Smashers' powers are not to the point of the powerful Darkling yet. Still, I'm surprised they can get this far." Suddenly, the phone rings and he answers it, "Hello?"

"I told you I want to kill them myself!" shouts the voice of Ridley from the phone. "Why did you send those Darkling and my men to attack them!"

"Calm down. I know very well that the Smashers cannot die so easily. Surely they have fallen in the city and are lurking around like mice at the moment. If you can find them, they're all yours."

"I will hunt them down to the very last! I will kill them all! There is no way they can escape me!"

"And while you're at it, send out the report that there are annoying mice in the city, so our armies of darkness can go exterminate them." With this, Naraku ends the call. "This is getting more and more interesting. Hehehehe!"

-

The report about the Smashers inside the city has been spread all over Dark City, and the Darkling and Space Pirates are on the move to hunt them.

Two Space Pirates are having a conversation with each other. "Found anyone suspicious?" SP1 asks SP2.

"No."

"Well, keep looking! Commander Ridley is offering a rise to those who can find them and bring them to him alive."

"Oh goody!" And they run off to look for the Smashers.

When they have gone, Popo and Nana poke their heads out of a nearby bush. "They're gone," whispers Popo.

"That's good…" says Nana. "This is bad… We're separated from the others…"

"Now we must try and make it to the gate to the deeper part of the city ourselves. Perhaps we can meet up with the others there."

Then the hear a voice saying, "There's this helmet-wearing guy in blue suit fighting our army at Area 2! Let's go get him!"

"That sounds like Captain Falcon," says Nana.

"I think we should go and help him," suggests Popo. They jump out from their hiding place and bash the persons, who are two Space Pirates, who said this just now and continue along the way.

"Uh… Where are the ruins…? Didn't a house just fall on me…?" mumbles one of the SPs before passing out.

-

Somewhere in the city, CF is indeed fighting a large horde of Darkling. He swings and thrusts his Hunter Spear around wildly, taking out any Darkling that come near him. He spears one of the nearby Darkling and hurls it to another group. Another Darkling approaches him from behind, and he reacted by thrusting the back of the spear into the Darkling, knocking it backwards, and then he turns around and stabs it. "Man! These things don't stop coming!"

Suddenly, a cold wind, along with several ice shards, fly in and freezes the Darkling. Nana appears and smashes them all with her Quake Hammer. "We found you!" says Nana.

"Who did that icy wind attack just now?" asks CF.

Popo steps in with a large crystal hammer against his shoulder. "It's my 2nd level weapon. It can release cold air when swung against the air."

Several Space Pirates appear and surrounds them. "We found you at last!" says one of them. "Come with us quietly or die!"

"I prefer fighting violently," says CF. He puts his spear away and cracks his knuckles. "You guys will be easier to handle. I'm more comfortable with my fists!" He charges at a group of SP and starts punching and kicking the crap out of them. His quick speed and strength made it so that the SPs have a hard time with him.

"Should we use our holy weapon here?" Nana asks Popo.

"It's your choice. I'm using it, because it's much stronger than my usual wooden hammer," he replies. So the Ice Climbers fight the whole horde of Space Pirates.

After much beating and smashing around, the Space Pirates are finally all defeated, along with the Darkling that came as reinforcement. "That was easy!" says CF, dusting his hands.

"I found it challenging…" says Nana.

"You should fight more. It helps a lot if you encounter an enemy."

At this moment, a person appears. The person has long silver hair, wears battle armor, wields a simple sword in his hand, and has several daggers around his waist. "I will kill you."

"Who do you think you are that you dare say this to me?" CF asks.

"I am Ivotas, the person that will kill you."

CF inspects him for a while. "Hmmm… His eyes are blue, not purple, so he is not a Darkling." And he asks him. "Whom do you work for?"

"I work for the Darkling King at the moment, but in reality, I work for neither side. I kill for my own reasons."

Nana hides behind Popo in fear. "Please don't kill me…"

"I will kill you all."

"NOOOOO!"

"It is for me to become stronger. The more people you kill, the stronger you are."

"What kind of an idiot taught you that…?" Popo asks him.

"This is common sense. Strength is determined by the number of people you killed. I have killed 929 people in my life. Therefore, I am stronger than you all, who barely ever killed anyone."

"You call that common sense!"

"Yes. You have killed less people than me, so you are very weak."

"You think I'm weak? Wait until I beat the crap out of here!" says CF madly.

-

Somewhere else in the city, Link is plowing through a mob of Darkling with his sword. "Die! Die! Go to hell! Out of my way!" He pushes his way through the incoming mob and knocks them all into the sky or aside. Despite all these violent blows, the Darkling just got back up and continue to assault him, and Link continues to hack and slash them away.

"It no use!" Jigglypuff tells him. "Darkling no fear of your sword! Use Holy Weapon!"

"I know that! It's just I'm more used to with the sword! Why can't my holy weapon be a sword instead of an arrow!"

Another mob of Darkling charge at them.

"Argh! Not more!"

"Let me do it! Level up!" Jigglypuff changes her Magic Wand into its 2nd form and fires a large pink glittering blast out of it. When the blast hits the Darkling, the entire mob disintegrates into nothing.

"That was cool!" says Link. "Now let's head on to the gate!"

-

The same things are happening elsewhere in the city. The Smashers have all survived falling into the city, and they are all fighting their way through the army of Darkling and Space Pirates. There are even robots and various strange monsters fighting them!

"Where do these monsters come from! And why do they all look like snakes?" wonders Bowser.

"If I'm not much mistaken, these demons are Naraku's pawns when I was sent to Feudal Japan," replies Roy. "Since Naraku is in charge around here, it's no surprise you see these."

"Then why must they look like snakes?" asks Bowser as he slashes an incoming monster into shreds.

"How would I know? I never found out why Naraku wears a baboon costume either!"

-

Samus fires a missile at some Space Pirates. When the missile hits one, it releases blue air that freezes the nearby SPs. If you played Metroid Fusion, you'll know this as the Missile Diffusion.

Fox, on the other hand, are fighting lots of robots. These robots have a skull marking and a W initial on them. "Something tells me that these are Dr. Wily's robots," he says while shooting them.

"Him dying doesn't mean his pawns are all eradicated, you know," Samus tells him.

-

Falco is battling several Space Pirates using karate-fighting style that he learned somewhere. "Hiya!" He kicks and punches anyone who comes near him. A Darkling with a large mouth appears over him and is about to swallow him in one gulp. All of a sudden, a shining arrow shot in from the side and hits the Darkling in the side of the head, killing it. "Thanks, Young Link."

"No problem!" says YL. Unknown to him, another Darkling approaches him from behind. Falco quickly points his gun at it, but YL thought he is aiming at him. "What are you doing, Falco? Don't shoot me!" And he quickly ducks just as Falco fires the Atomic Beam and kills the Darkling.

"You should thank me!"

Another mob of Darkling appear and charge at them. Ganondorf hops down in front of them and stabs the Poseidon Trident into the ground, creating a shockwave that kills all of them. "Now you should thank me!"

-

I can go on and on with the other Smashers, but it may take to long. They are all fighting for their way to the gate of the inner city, and they are to say, doing a fine job at that. Maybe except Luigi, who is running around. But he did do one amazing feat.

You see, he was cornered by some Space Pirates. "You're cornered! Now give up!" say the SPs.

"Help me!" cries Luigi.

"No one is going to save you!" A SP reaches his hand forward to grab him. Quick as a flash, Luigi performs an uppercut into the SP's chin, sending him into the air in flames. "AAAAHHHH!"

The other Pirates are shocked at what Luigi executed, but Luigi himself is confused. "Uh…? What happened…?" he says curiously.

"How dare you beat up a good friend of ours!" says another Pirate angrily.

"Yeah! He owed me money!" says another. They all jump at him, and Luigi screams and uppercuts again, sending them all into the air in flames together.

"AHHHH!"

"What happened!" wonders Luigi again.

-

The three specific and reoccurring Space Pirates, Punk, Pix, and Pork, are sitting on top of a building, overlooking the battle that is going on below. "The time has come for us to engage the Smashers for real," says Punk.

"I can't wait to fight them. Hehehehe!" laughs Pix.

"We were never friends with them in the first place!" says Pork.

-

Naraku, too, is watching the fight from the top of his castle. Through the window, that is. "Fufufufufu… This ought to be interesting. Let's see how far the Smashers can make."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ivotas is another OC of mine. And I want to know: How many of you still remember Punk, Pix, and Pork from my previous fictions?


	70. Hell of a No

To the anonymous reviewer: The description for my OC Ivotas may sound like Sephiroth, but no, he IS not Sephiroth. The description sounds alike, but I never meant for the two to be the same.

And one thing: Starting on from this chapter and so on into my future stories, there is going to be a preview of the next chapter at the end of every chapter. That cuts off the suspense when you see the "TO BE CONTINUED" text at the end of every chapter. At least you get to know what's coming up next chapter, right?

**Chapter 70: A Hell of a No and the Man Who Kills For Power!

* * *

**

Outside the grounds of Dark City, Crazy Hand is assembling a troop of over 100 wireframe people. "Listen up, you lot!" he shouts to them. "You wireframe have served the Royal Hand Family since the beginning of time, and therefore, the power to destroy Darkling has been passed down onto you! Now a big battle is coming before us, and you must all fight! Even if we die, we died from a good deed! There are women, children, and idiots to protect! Can you stand here and do nothing?"

The wireframes raise their weapons and make some weird sounds that sounds like shouting.

"Now let us engage the battle that is the fate of the world! The Smashers are in there, and they cannot depend on themselves! I say we charge forward and take on evil!"

The wireframe let out a loud war cry and charge into the city to engage the mob of Darkling. They clash with the armies of evil and a chaotic battle ensues. CH hovers above the battlefield and says, "Reminds me of the wars of the ancient days, where soldiers beat the hell out of each other in close range combat. Hey, I should be helping them." So he flies down to join the battle.

The wireframes fought hard, killing off any Darkling they come across. Some of them are injured, but that didn't bother them; they kept on fighting as if death doesn't matter to them.

Suddenly, a large furry beast wielding an axe appears over one of the wireframes and is about to strike him. The wireframe lets out a girly scream, and the ape stops and turns out to be DK. "Oh, a wireframe!" says DK. "Sorry to mistake you for an enemy."

CH appears next to him and says, "You're alive! Where are the others?"

"Give me a five? All right!" DK gives him a five.

"Okay… So where are the other Smashers?"

"Well, there are monsters everywhere, but they're no challenge to me!"

"Forget it…" And CH flies off to beat up the enemies.

A couple of Darkling have beaten up a female wireframe. They have her cornered and are about to do something so terrifying I can't say. A rod swings in from the side and bats them all away. Mario jumps into the scene and asks the wireframe, "Are you all right-a?" The wireframe hugs him in tightly and sweetly in response.

Suddenly, they all hear someone shouting out really loud, "HELL NOOOOO!"

"What was that?" asks Falco, who was also at the scene.

"That can only be one thing!" says CH, pointing to a mob of ugly Darkling with large mouths. "The Hell No Darkling!"

"Hell No Darkling?"

"Yes! They are the incarnation of people who give a big no to every opinion and advice they hear."

One of the HN Darkling shouts out at the top of its voice, "HELL NOOOOOOO!" When it shouted, two large fiery words that write "Hell No" fly out and towards the heroes.

"Out of the way! That attack is very dangerous!" screams CH in a high-pitch voice. They all jump out of the way and let the blast hit a building.

BANG!

"What was that!" exclaims Falco.

"That's their signature move, Hell No!" explains CH. "Their scream is worse than a shark bite! But they suck at close range combat."

"Then DK and me will go and fight-a them!" says Mario, and he and DK run towards the HN Darkling.

-

Meanwhile…

Captain Falcon runs to Ivotas and throws a punch at him. Ivotas dodges aside and swings his sword. They both engage in a close range combat involving punching, kicking, and slashing. After a while, CF quickly backs off to his starting position. He has a couple of cuts on his body from Ivotas's sword. "He's pretty agile," thought CF.

"You cannot defeat me. I have killed much more people than you, so I am stronger than you in every way," says Ivotas.

"What made you think of that demented idea!"

"The powerful dictators gain their power through mass murder. They have taken the life of many. I want to be strong, so I follow their paths. I learn that the more you kill, the stronger you become. What good is power if you do not use it to take the lives of others'?"

"You're wrong! Power is for helping others!" Popo corrects him.

"And power is obtained through training!" adds Nana.

"You ignorant lots know nothing. Killing is the only way you obtain power. I will kill you all for your ignorance." Ivotas charges at CF again.

CF takes out his Hunter Spear and clashes Ivotas's sword with it, and they begin another close range weapon combat. CF thrusts the spear forward but Ivotas jumps up and lands on the spear. From there, he strikes his sword forward to hit CF, but he pulls his head down quickly to avoid getting his head sliced off. After that, he shakes Ivotas off the spear and quickly backs off into safety.

"He's not your only opponent! I'm also your opponent!" Popo swings his hammer at Ivotas and it shot out icicles and cold wind. The wind hits Ivotas and freezes some parts of his body, making him immobile. While he's frozen, Nana swings her hammer at him and sends him flying into a wrecked building.

CRASH!

"We did it!" cheer the Ice Climbers. But they are shocked when Ivotas climb out from the ruins.

"See? You are not strong enough to kill me," says Ivotas.

"How about you? You haven't kill us yet," CF reminds him.

"You will die very soon. Now behold my silence killing technique." After saying this, Ivotas dashes towards them but disappears shortly after he made a move.

"He disappeared!" gasps Nana.

"No, he's just moving very fast," CF tells her. "To the untrained eyes, he may have disappeared. But in reality, he has reached a speed where one cannot see where he is going."

CF is right; Ivotas is in fact running around them in full circles. Suddenly, knives start flying towards the 3 Smashers from all directions! "Watch out! Flying knives!" cries CF. The three dodge around fast and swiftly to avoid the flying knives, but they did get cut a few times though.

"Argh! I can't keep an eye on him if he's throwing all these knives!" says CF angrily, but somehow, he notices someone rushing at him from behind. He quickly turns around and throws a punch into Ivotas's face and sends him flying back. "Gotcha!"

"You are incredible to catch me," says Ivotas, getting back up. "But your power is not enough to kill me."

"I have enough of your killing this killing that talk!" CF shouts at him. "I will kill you to end your mindless killing!"

"You cannot, as you have not killed enough people in your lifetime." Ivotas dashes at him again and strikes with his sword rapidly. CF brings up his spear to block it, but he got struck in the right arm and flew back onto the ground in pain.

"YEOW!"

"FALCON!" scream the Ice Climbers.

CF gets up and says, "This pain is nothing! That does it! I haven't activated my 2nd level Weapon yet! And I'm going to use it!" He uses the blood he received from the hit and grips the handle of the Hunter Spear tightly, and says the message, "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have… Hey! What's the next sentence?"

Ivotas thrusts his sword forward and CF avoids it and runs to the Ice Climbers. "I can't remember the message!"

Popo reaches into his clothe and take out an index card. "Here's the message."

CF takes the index card and reads it, and after he's done, his spear undergoes a change. It's still a spear, but its other end also has a blade. In short, it is a spear that is pointed and sharp in both ends. "That's all…?" wonders CF, quite disappointed that it looks so simple.

"You're dying soon, and you don't need any cool-looking weapons!" Ivotas says to him in a loud angry voice.

CF clashes his newly transformed spear with his sword. They clash each other with their weapons again. CF thrusts his spear forward, but Ivotas jump back several steps to avoid it. Surprisingly enough, the spear shot out an orange beam and hits Ivotas, blasting him backwards.

"Uh? What did I do just now?" wonders CF.

Ivotas gets up again and says, "Not enough!"

"I think I get it now." CF strikes the spear in midair rapidly, and it shot out several bright orange beams. "I will call this… Falcon Beam!"

The orange beams fly towards Ivotas very fast, but he quickly runs away before he gets hit. CF continues to shoot him with Falcon Beam, but Ivotas is running around so fast that it couldn't hit him.

After much running around, Ivotas was caught unnoticed by a strong gust of cold wind, which freezes him from head to toe. "Gotcha!" says Popo, who was the one who did it.

"Good going, Popo! Now let's give him the final blow! Falcon Beam!" CF fires the orange beams from his spear and they hit the frozen Ivotas. Because all the beams hit him at once, a large explosion is made.

BANG!

After the explosion clears, there are many smokes in its place. "We did!" cheers Nana.

"Wait… Not quite yet!" says CF, looking at the column of smoke with squinted eyes. He sees a silhouette of a person coming out.

"He's still alive!" gasps Nana.

Ivotas steps out from the smoke, and he is all burned up and bleeding severely. "Not enough…" he mutters. "You do not… have the strength… to kill… me…"

CF approaches him and spears him through the chest, and Ivotas falls down limp. "You said I lack the strength?" says CF in an angry tone.

"You're cruel…" comments Nana.

"He deserves it anyway!"

"Okay, now that this mad killer is dead, let's go on to the gate!" suggests Popo, so the 3 run towards where the gate should be.

-

Back on Crazy Hand's side, they are still fighting the Hell No Darkling. They are doing a good job at destroying them.

"HELL NO!" screams a Darkling.

"Hell no to what?" Falco asks him rudely.

"HELL NO TO SUPER ATTACKS IN THE THIRD SMASH BROS. GAME!"

"Then die!" Falco shoots him in the head with his Atomic Gun and kills it.

Another Darkling shouts out very loud, "HELL NO TO WARIO IN THE THIRD SMASH BROS. GAME!"

"HE WILL BE A CLONE OF MARIO!" shouts another.

"Wario won't-a be happy to hear theez…" says Mario, and he beats up the two with his Fire Rod.

Another mob of Darkling are coming. "Not more Darkling!" complains DK.

"Then I'll give them something nice!" says Falco. "Level up!" His gun transforms into its 2nd level form, a bazooka. He fires a powerful shot at the incoming Darkling and the shot created a large explosion that immediately eradicated them all. "There!"

As they are fighting the Darkling, a large group of wireframe decides that they will head for the gate and open it first. Now you must now: The wireframes do talk, but they speak in a strange language that only the Hands and other wireframes can understand. The Smashers do not understand them, and neither will you. Therefore, I am going to translate what they say.

The group of wireframes head for the gate that is ahead of them, and they take out any Darking that barge their way. "The gate is up ahead!" says the wireframe in lead. "We will open it and let the Smashers in!"

Keep in mind that I translated their language; otherwise you would just be hearing the 'adult language' from Charlie Brown TV shows. You know, those 'maugldablkdalkfkdlaeodoa' sounds you hear.

The wireframes clear a way for themselves and successfully made it to the gate, but they are shocked at what awaited them there. Before them stands two gigantic Darkling! They are about 30 meters in height!

"Someone is trying to get through here," roars one of the Darkling.

"We will never let them through, not even an ant!" says the other.

The wireframes gasp and scream, "TYRANT DARKLING!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And now for the preview of the next chapter, as promised…

**_Preview _**

**Tyrant Darkling: We won't let you pass!**

**Wireframe dude: Be brave! We can make it! We will open the gate no matter what!**

**Tyrant Darkling: Ha! Die trying!**

**Wireframe dude: AAAAHHHHHH!**

**Ganondor: Don't worry! I'm here to help!  
**

**Wireframe gals: Yeah! Ganondorf is the man!**

**Other Smashers: How about us?**

**Ganondorf: I will go oink-oink!**

**_Coming up next chapter: Tyrant Darkling! Bash Through the Gate!_**


	71. Tyrant Darkling

So what do you think of the preview? Should I keep it an on-going tradition?

**Chapter 71: Tyrant Darkling! Bash Through the Gate**

* * *

The wireframes are terrified by the appearance of one of the most powerful Darkling besides the Deadly Incarnations and Diablo Darkling—the Tyrant Darkling!

"Nobody passes the gate!" roar the two giant Darkling.

The wireframe in lead steps forward bravely and shouts in a language that I'm going to translate, "We are not afraid of you! For the sake of the world, we will open this gate and destroy the Darkling King!"

"YEAH!" cheer the other wireframes. The two Darkling just laugh at their bravery.

The wireframes raise their weapon and bravely charge at the Darkling. The Darkling sweep their hand across the ground and smacks away all the wireframes.

"AHHHH!"

Another group of wireframes come to help. One of the Darkling lifts its leg and stomps the ground hard, creating an earthquake that knock all the wireframe to their feet. The other Darkling sweeps it hand across the floor again and knocks them all away. More and more wireframes came, but the two Darkling defeated them all with ease.

"Hahahaha! Pathetic!" laugh the two Darkling.

"AAAAUGH!" scream the wireframes in pain and agony as they get tortured by the spawns of evil.

Suddenly, a powerful blast hits one of the Darkling and engulfs it in large amount of smoke. Samus runs into the scene; she was the one who shot the Darkling. "Is everyone all right?" she asks the beaten up wireframe, and they show her a thumbs down. "I guess not…"

The Tyrant Darkling comes out of the smoke and roars angrily at Samus.

"Still not dead yet? And I blasted him with my 2nd level weapon!" Samus fires more shots at it. Each shot created massive explosions on the Darkling when hit, but even still, the Darkling merely flinched and not die. "What!"

The Darkling slams his hand down towards Samus, and she quickly hops aside to avoid it. Suddenly, Ganondorf comes running into the scene, shouting, "If you can't take on the enemy, then let me!"

"Watch out! This must be the Tyrant Darkling! I shot it many times with my Level 2 Hyper Beam and it still won't die!"

"Well, maybe mines can!" He runs towards the Darkling to attack it. The Darkling slams down its hand but Ganondorf jumps up and lands on its arm, and then runs up along it. He raises his Poseidon Trident and prepares to spear it in the face. The Darkling jerks its hand and made Ganondorf slip off. "Whoa!" And then the Darkling slaps him while he's still in midair and sends him shooting diagonally towards the ground like a comet.

CRASH!

"Ganondorf!" cries Samus in concern. She turns towards the Darkling and continues shooting it. The second Tyrant Darkling appears in front of her and slams its massive feet into her, sending her backwards with full force. "UGH!"

CRASH!

While Samus is lying on the ground injured, the Darkling hops into the air and drops towards her with arms wide open, ready to body slam her. Samus thought this was the end of her when a rope suddenly caught her and quickly pulls her aside.

SLAM! Went the Darkling when it hits the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Sheik," Samus thanks her rescuer, which as you know, is Sheik.

"It's essential to help a partner in need," replies Sheik, and she turns to look at the two Darkling. "Can those be the Tyrant Darkling Crazy Hand spoke of?"

"They have too. Crazy said that they are one of the most powerful Darkling and are extremely hard to kill."

Sheik swings her 2nd Level Snake Whip at one of the Darkling. The Darkling holds up its hand to block the whipping attacks. It grabs one of the whip strands and lifts Sheik up into the air and swings her around!

"AHHHH!"

And then the Darkling lets go the grip and sends Sheik flying across the sky like a bird. "SHEIK!" cries Samus.

-

Meanwhile, back at where all those Hell No Darkling are…

"HELL NO TO POKEMON IN THE NEXT SMASH BROS. GAME!" screams one of the Darkling.

"HELLO!" DK screams back at him and cuts off his head with his Giant Axe.

"Can't these guys shut up!" asks Falco, annoyed. "They're so annoying!"

"By da way, where are most of da wireframes?" asks Mario.

"I believe they went for the gate already," replies CH while slapping some Darkling away. "We should catch up with them fast. They're not the most reliable fighters, you know."

One of the HN Darkling fires the word "HELL NO" at them. CH swings his hand (that means his whole self, literally) at the dangerous words and sends it flying back to the Darkling. But of course, the Darkling wouldn't die from its own attack, so CH flies into it and punches it out of existence.

"Let's go help-a them!" insists Mario.

"HELL NO! NEVER GO RESCUE YOUR FRIENDS!" screams out a Darkling.

"HELL YES! WE WILL RESCUE OUR FRIENDS!" Falco screams back at it and then kills it.

-

Samus backs off in fear as she shoots the two Tyrant Darkling with her Hyper Beam. It isn't doing any good though. One of them reaches down its hand to grab her. This is when Ganondorf bursts out from nowhere and swipes its hand with his trident. The Darkling pulls back its hand in pain.

"I'm not defeated yet!" says Ganondorf.

The Darkling instantly brings down its foot on him and crushes him underneath! "GANONDORF! NOOOO!" screams Samus.

The Darkling brings up its foot again and Ganondorf is underneath it, squashed flat and badly injured, but he still gets back up. "I'm not… defeated yet…" And then the Darkling sends him flying with a single swipe from its hand.

"Ganondorf! Don't push yourself to much!" Samus calls to him. "You'll die!"

"I cannot die! The power of the Triforce is within me!" he replies.

"Ha! What power can a mortal being like you have?" asks the Darkling. "Just die!"

The Darkling brings its fist towards Ganondorf, ready to give him the final blow. All of a sudden, Bowser jumps in between them and blocks the giant fist by himself. "What are you doing?" Bowser says to Ganondorf. "You're not acting like yourself!"

"Mind your own business!"

Bowser pushes the fist away and slashes the air, shooting out several beam cutters at the Darkling's chest. With each hit, the Darkling backs off in pain. The second Darkling jumps over and slams down its feet on the both of them.

SLAM!

"OH NO!" screams Samus… again. Boy, she's screaming a lot in this chapter. But to her surprise, Bowser and Ganondorf pops out of the ground in front of her. "Wah!"

The Darkling lifts up its feet and sees a hole on the ground under it. Bowser had quickly dug a hole thanks to the help of the Sharp Claws and escaped under it with Ganondorf before they get crushed.

Bowser jumps at one of the Darkling and slashes it rapidly with his claws. Even this, the Darkling did not get annoyed. It swipes its hand at Bowser and knocks him away.

"YA!"

"How can we ever defeat them?" wonders Samus.

Ganondorf gets up and pants heavily, and he says, "There is only one way left. And there is no way it's not going to work!" He holds up his trident with his bleeding hand and says out the message of the 2nd Level loudly. After he had said this, the trident splits in half and transforms into two giant sword-like weapons! Ganondorf raises his fist and yells out loudly, and the Triforce symbol on his hand begins glowing.

"It's happening!" exclaims Samus.

The rest of the Smashers all got here just in time to witness the event happening. "What's happening to Ganonorf?" asks Parry.

"He is using the power of the Triforce!" replies Link.

Ganondorf begins to change form. He grows larger, his facial appearance changes, and he starts to grow sharp fangs. When the light around him dies down, he is now a gigantic pig-like monster, wielding both the 2nd Level weapons in his hand! The monster lets out a pig-like squeal and waves his weapons around the air.

"Ganondorf has evolved into Ganon!" exclaims Pikachu.

"Transform is more of the right word," Mewtwo corrects him.

Though Ganon is big, he is still a few meters shorter than the Tyrant Darkling. Nevertheless, Ganon swings his weapon at one of the Tyrant Darkling and made a large gash across it. The Darkling roars angrily and throws a punch at him. Ganon quickly grabs his arm, lifts it up, and hurls it overhead him. The Darkling hits the ground with a slam. The second Darkling proceeds to attack Ganon, but he quickly turns around and slashes him hard, making the Darkling fly back onto the ground.

The Darkling that was hurled just now gets up and attacks Ganon again. Ganon quickly moves aside and strikes him in the back, making him fall on top of the second Darkling. While the two are struggling to get up, Ganon raises both his weapons in midair and they flash with an electricity-like energy. He lets out a roar and brings down both the weapons on the Darkling, stabbing right through the two in the chest. The two Tyrant Darkling roar in pain and then they break down into black particles and evaporate. Ganon sways his weapon around in air and roars in triumph.

"Ganon did it!" exclaim the Smashers.

"Now what are you waiting for? Hurry up and open the gate!" says Crazy Hand. Ganon runs to the gate and pushes it open with his massive hands. "Good! The gate is open! Now let's charge into the inner city!"

"Yeah!" cheer the Smashers and wireframe warriors as they run through the gate. Some of the Smashers hop onto Ganon's back and he carries them through the streets of Dark City, plowing through the mob of Darkling using his weapons.

"With Ganon on our side, there is no way they can stop us!" says Kirby.

-

Naraku watches from his castle. "Hmmm… So they got through the gate and are heading towards this castle. Looks like I've underestimated them. But this is getting real fun."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ganondorf changed into Ganon! This isn't the first time he transformed though; he also became Ganon in Rise of the Star Gang and Holy Weapons vs. Evil Forces. And just so you know, Mewtwo, Ness, and Dr. Mario are the only ones left who haven't use their Level 2 Weapon. And this is how Ganondorf's 2nd Level weapon looks like: Think in Ocarina of Time when you fight Ganon, he wields two sword-like weapons, right? Yep, those are what the Poseidon Trident's 2nd form looks like.

**_Preview _**

**Mario: Da king's castle eez just-a ahead! **

**Link: Charge!**

**Crazy Hand: I wonder where's Master Hand?**

**Kanna: He is our prisoner at the moment.**

**Fox: Hey! I know this girl!**

**Ganon: You go rescue Master Hand! I will guard the castle gate and make sure no one comes in!**

**_Coming up next chapter: Onward to the Castle! Operation Rescue Master Hand!_**


	72. Onward!

Sorry for the wait. Schoolwork is bothering me badly.

**Chapter 72: Onward to the Castle! Operation Rescue Master Hand!

* * *

**

In the previous chapter, The Smashers have entered the inner city thanks to Ganon. They are now heading for the castle. Some of the Smashers are riding on top of Ganon as he plows through the street, destroying the army of Darkling with his holy weapons.

"With Ganon on our side, we stand invincible!" says Young Link. Some Winged Darkling appear in the sky and swoop down to attack. YL quickly shot them down with Light Arrows.

Some robots are on the roofs of the buildings side-to-side of them. They are about to fire their guns at them when Kirby throws his 2nd Level Boomerang Dagger at them, destroying them all. "Nobody messes with Big Daddy Ganon!" says Kirby.

Another robot loads a cannonball into an old-fashioned cannon and lights the fuse to fire it. Parry quickly hits the bottom of the tip of the cannon using his beak and flipped it over. The cannonball shoots out and destroys the robot with a bang. "My first kill in this place!" says Parry.

Suddenly, the ground before them cracks open and a large snake-like Darkling emerges and hisses at them. It jerks forward to attack, but Ganon grabs it by the neck just in time and cuts off its head with his holy weapon.

After much struggling and fighting, they finally see the castle before them. Unfortunately, there are three tall mechanical pillars mounted with several guns pointing at them. They begin assaulting them with a load of bullets. Mewtwo flies in front of everyone and puts up a barrier that blocked the shots. "I'll hold up the barrier and you fire your weapons at it," says Mewtwo. "Things can go out from this barrier, but not in."

Falco fires a beam from his Atomic Gun right through the barrier. It hits one of the pillars and destroys. Fox and Samus destroy the remaining two.

Now that the pillars are down, they head on into the castle grounds. When they stepped in, the Darkling that are pursuing them from behind become fiercer than ever. They come in greater numbers than before and fight violently; even the wireframes are having a hard time. "The Darkling are fighting hard to stop us from meeting the Darkling King," explains Crazy Hand. "If they get into the castle along with us, all hell will break lose!"

Ganon turns towards the Darkling and says to the others, "You go on ahead into the castle! I will stand here and make sure they don't come in!"

"Do you have an idea what you're saying?" Sheik asks him, thinking he's out of his mind.

"I'm serious! I will defend the castle gate so they don't come in and harass you!"

"But…"

"He's right!" says CH. "Someone should stay here and keep watch! In fact, I think more people than just Ganon should stay watch! I will decide you will go in and who will stay here using my wise decision."

So it is decided who will go into the castle: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Roy, Ness, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Sheik, Fox, Falco, Link, DK, Parry, and Crazy Hand. All the others are to stay outside the castle gate and defend.

"It's all up to you!" says CH, turning back to look at them one last time before going in with the chosen Smashers. "Try to hold up until we defeat the Darkling King!"

"We will!" says Marth.

"You can count on us!" says Samus.

Unknown to them, Ridley and those 3 particular Space Pirates are watching all that is happening from the castle roof. "So the Smashers are splitting into two groups," says Ridley. "One defends the gate and the other invades the castle."

"What are your orders, leader?" asks Punk. "We will do whatever you ask for."

"It will be interesting to fight Ganon. Therefore, go and kill the ones in the castle. I will take on the ones defending the gate myself."

"Yes," reply the SPs, and then they disappear from his presence.

Ridley looks down at the chaos going on below and says to himself, "The payback time begins."

-

The Smashers who went into the castle found the door behind them closing. "Oh no! The door is closing! We'll be stuck in here forever!" cries Luigi. And then door closes.

Suddenly, a little girl with white hair fades into existence in front of them. "AHHHH! GHOST!" screams Luigi as he jumps into Peach's arms.

"Those who barge into Naraku's castle will face consequences," says the little girl.

"I know this girl!" says Fox. "Her mirror can possess you if you stare into it."

"I think her name is Canal," says Ness.

"It's Kanna," Roy corrects him.

"Where is my big bro Master Hand?" CH asks Kanna.

"He is the prisoner of this castle. If you care for his life, then you better go fast," says Kanna, and then she disappears.

"Is the ghost gone?" asks Luigi, who is still in Peach's arms.

"Oh no! Master Hand is in danger! No wonder he never came back!" gasps CH. "We must rescue him fast!"

"How?" asks Pichu.

"We will split up, since this castle is so big. Try to stay in large groups if possible. It's easier to win a fight that way."

So they split into groups.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Parry, and Roy go together.

Fox, Falco, Ness, Sheik, Link, and DK go together.

Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff go together.

Crazy Hand goes alone, because he's a loner.

-

Naraku saw everything from his room. "The Smashers are inside already… Looks like I must carry out the plans fast." He turns to the Deadly Incarnations who are still sitting on the sofa across the room. "It is time for you three to start moving. I give you the privilege to kill the Smashers."

"Humph! I don't believe the Smashers can get this far!" says Unbeliever.

"I HATE THEM!" yells Hater.

"Hahahaha! They are one hell of a mother sucka!" laughs Laughter.

The three Incarnations got up and head for the door. Because they are walking side-by-side in a horizontal line, and because the door isn't wide enough for them to get through, they get stuck there.

"I don't believe this door is that narrow!" curses Unbeliever angrily.

"I HATE THIS DOOR!" yells Hater.

"This door is a piece of crap! Hahahahaha!" laughs Laughter.

After much struggling and squeezing, they finally broke through the door, making it wider in the process.

"Can I do the favor of fighting the Hand?" asks a voice in the room.

Naraku turns to the source of the voice. "Oh, it's you. I almost forgot about you, the one who sold his soul to the Darkling 1000 years ago in order to complete something."

"I have nothing against the Hand, but since he is HIS son, it would be a pleasure to take it out on him."

"As you wish. You can have your fill."

-

Fox's group is walking around the castle. They have no idea where they are. "Where are we?" asks Sheik.

"Don't ask me," replies Fox. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Then why are we walking?" asks Ness.

"It's better than not walking."

They soon come to a large empty room. "This looks like an ideal place for fighting," says Falco.

"Is fighting all you think of?" Sheik asks him.

"A fight is going to ensue here anytime soon," says a voice. The Smashers look up and see Punk, Pix, and Pork standing on a ledge above the room.

"Punk, Pix, and Pork!" gasps Fox.

"Just the last person we wanted to meet," says Falco.

"Today is the day where we end all things," says Punk.

"Right, we are going to kill you here!" says Pix.

"This is for our leader Ridley!" adds Pork.

"Why must we fight? We worked together back in Feudal Japan!" protests Fox.

"We never said we are on your side to begin with!" says Pix. "That was only temporary!"

"Yeah! We actually hold a grudge against you!" says Pork.

"Actually, we have nothing against you, but this is what our leader told us, 'Kill the Smasher,'" says Punk.

"It's useless talking to them," Link tells Fox. "You can never get it through their thick skulls. The only way left is to fight them."

"Very well," says Fox, finally giving in. "If it's for the good of the world, then it must be done."

"I will enjoy this ultimate showdown," says Punk as he hops down the ledge, along with the other two.

Fox steps forward and says, "I will take on them myself. You others go for…"

"You're not fighting alone!" says Link. "1 on 3 isn't fair, and I won't let that happen!"

"I'm fighting alongside you too!" says DK.

"That is much better," says Punk. "3 vs. 3 is an equal fight. The others may go wherever they want."

"Why are you letting us?" asks Ness.

"The truth be told: I do not like Naraku very much, so I don't care whether you kill him or not. We are just following wherever our leader goes."

After hearing this, Ness, Sheik, and Falco continue going to the next room, leaving Fox, Link, and DK to face off with the Space Pirates.

-

The Pokemon group is wandering around without a clue on where they are. The only thing they know is they are in the 2nd floor. "Where are we?" asks Jigglypuff.

"To be honest: I do not too," replies Mewtwo. "The evil aura here prevented me from looking into the future."

Suddenly, the floor beneath the 3 little Pokemon opens and they fall in! "AHHH!"

Mewtwo quickly rushes to rescue them, but something hits him in the front and knocks him back, and the floor closes. "Who's there!"

Unbeliever drops down from the ceiling and says, "You're the strongest of the Smasher? Ha! You think you can convince me to believe you are one? I, Unbeliever, will never believe you!"

"He's one of the Deadly Incarnations!"

-

The three Pokemon have fallen back to the first floor. In this room, they see a large stage in front and there are two large stereos next to it. On the stage is a fat Darkling. "It's a Darkling!" gasps Pichu.

"Don't worry! I can't take it down!" says Pikachu.

"Hahahahaha! You brainless pigs! You think you can defeat me, the Deadly Incarnation Laughter? You dumb cows! You morons! Lalalalala!" says Laughter.

-

Falco, Ness, and Sheik are walking peacefully. "I hope Link is all right," says Sheik.

"Don't worry. He isn't the kind to lose in a fight," says Ness. "You saw how crazy he acted when he almost loss to Cloud."

"He loss to a cloud?" asks Falco.

"Not that cloud…"

Suddenly, a large wall appears in front of Falco and Ness. The wall reaches all the way to the ceiling and separates the two from Sheik. Sheik pounds against the wall and calls their name, "Falco! Ness! Can you hear me?" But the wall is soundproof, so the two cannot hear her voice.

"Dang! A wall!" says Ness.

"I can shoot it down," say Falco, ready to take a shot.

"HATE!" shouts a voice that echoes throughout the room. They turn around and sees the word "HATE" flying towards them, so they quickly jump aside to avoid it. The word hits the wall and explodes, but leaves behind no scratch mark.

"What was that!" exclaims Ness.

Hater drops down from the ceiling and yells, "I HATE YOU GUYS!"

"You must be one of the Deadly Incarnations," says Falco. "I will totally enjoy fighting you!"

-

CH is rushing through a hallway. "Master Hand, where are you? Come out and play!" He bumps into a large Darkling who is standing in front of a door.

"I will not let you rescue the hand!" roars the Darkling.

"My big brother is behind the door? Then out of the way!" CH punches the Darkling right through the door.

CRASH!

And the he flies into the room.

"MASTER HAND! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Dammit! Get off me!"

-

After a short while…

"So the Smashers are all here, right?" Master Hand asks CH.

"Not all. Some of them are still outside."

"We must stop Naraku fast! He's planning to fill the world with evil and then release the Diablo Darkling! There is no way we can defeat the Diablo Darkling! He is the center of all the evil of the universe!"

"Right! We must stop Naraku!"

"I cannot let you do it," says a Hand that just appeared in the room.

"Another Hand! I thought we are the only ones left in the world!" says CH, quite surprised.

"Who are you?" asks MH.

"1000 years ago, I sold my soul to the Darkling in order to complete the 27th Weapon so I can become the manliest hand the in the world," replies the Hand.

MH and CH gasp. "You're… MANLY HAND!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Preview**_

**Ridley: I will kill you all!**

**Samus: It's Ridley!  
**

**Mario: Mamamia! I'm lost!**

**Luigi: Waaaaa! Mario is gone! At least I'm not alone.**

**Naraku: Just you wait, Diablo Darkling. The time will come when your reign spreads across the entire universe!**

_**Coming up next chapter: Battle! The True Power of the Space Pirates!**_


	73. Battle!

**Chapter 73: Battle! The True Power of the Space Pirates!

* * *

**

Some of the Smashers are busy defending the castle gate so no Darkling can go in and mess with their comrades. "We mustn't let any of them in!" says Marth as he slashes some Darkling.

"I will protect Peach no matter what!" Bowser roars out loudly as he beats some of them up.

As they are fighting the Smashers, several fireballs rain down from the air and struck Ganon in the back. It explodes on his back and pushes him forward onto ground. "RAAAA!"

"GANON!" cry the others.

Suddenly, Ridley lands onto the ground behind them with a slam. "Long time no see, Smashers!"

"It's Ridley!" gasp the Smashers.

-

Back inside the castle, Link and the other two Smashers are facing off with the 3 Space Pirates. "Who will you take?" Link asks Fox.

"I don't know. I'll just take on whoever attacks me."

Link turns to DK and asks him the same question, and the ape replies, "Do I want a cake?"

Link shakes his head and sighs. "You'll never understand a single word…"

"You guys better be ready, because we are going to start even if you're not," says Punk. As soon as he said this, they all charge at the Smashers.

Pork chooses to attack DK. He jumps forward with his hands stretches out wide, ready to hit him with a frontal body smash. DK bravely runs forward and tackles him in the body. They both crash with each other hard and begin a fierce combat of fistfight, trading punch and kicks with each other. Pork manages to grab DK by the arm and lifts him up and hurls him against the ground. Before DK can get up, Pork punches and kicks him multiple times and sends him across the room with a powerful kick.

"Ha! I've been training a lot lately!" says Pork. "I'm not a slowpoke like I've used to be!"

Link and Pix are fighting together. Pix attacks by jabbing with his pincers very fast. Link has his shield up so he can block the hits, but even so, the attacks made several dents on the shield. "Must you always have your shield?" Pix asks him. "What if you don't have it?" He hops back a few feet and opens his pincer and shoot out laser beams from it. The laser hits the shield and blasts it into pieces.

"Oh no!" gasps Link.

"What will you do now without your shield?"

"I still have my sword!" Link charges at Pix and swings his sword at him. Pix quickly jumps up to dodge it and lands his feet into Link's face and kicks him backwards.

"Link!" Fox cries to him in concern.

"In a battle, you must not get distracted!" says Punk as he throws a punch forward to attack. Fox quickly moves his head aside and ducks down to perform a tail sweep attack. Punk jumps up and brings his foot forward for a kick, but Fox was able to grab his foot and push him a few steps away. Next, they dash towards each and trade blows together. It is a furious battle, as both of them are almost equally fast; though Punk's strength is stronger than Fox's.

DK has gotten back up and is fighting Pork. Pork swings his pincer at him, but DK quickly dodges aside and returns a punch into the side of his face. Pork gets hit in the face and flies aside. "Ha! I got you!" says DK.

Pork gets up and jumps high into the air, much to DK's surprise. "Big Belly Flop!" yells Pork as he spread open his limbs and drop down towards DK.

"Ha! I can catch you!" says DK. He raises his hand to catch him when he falls down. Pork falls towards DK at a very fast speed and crashes down onto him with a strong impact.

CRASH!

The impact was so strong that DK was crushed into the floor. Pork gets off him and laughs, "Hahahaha! You said you want to catch me? Now look at you. You'll flat as a pancake!"

"Ugh…" grunts the flattened ape.

Link is still fighting with Pix. Despite fighting unarmed, Pix is still able to put up quite a fight to Link. Pix was able to knock Link's sword off his hand. "Oh no!" cries Link. He quickly runs to catch it, but Pix caught him by the leg.

"Oh no you don't!" says Pix. He lifts Link up by his legs and swings him around in circles.

"WAAAAA! Let me down!" cries Link as he gets spun around. Pix lets go the grasp and Link is hurled across the room and he crashes face first into the wall.

BANG!

Link drops onto the floor; his nose is bloody and a couple of teeth have fallen.

"Just as I thought; you're weak without a sword!" says Pix.

Fox and Punk are still battling each other. "I will end this right now!" says Punk. "Cloning Technique!" Immediately, lots of Punks appear all around Fox, surrounding him.

"There may look like a lot of them, but there's actually only one that's real," Fox reminds himself.

The Punks open their pincers and fire several laser beams at him. Fox quickly puts up his reflector and reflect the shots. However, the shots are too many, and the reflector can't hold any longer. "Argh…! It can't last any longer!" says Fox. When it finally reached its limit, the reflector flashes and disappears, and the laser beams blast Fox. "AHHHHHH!"

Then the real Punk rushes out of the clones and strikes Fox in the back hard, followed by hitting him with several punching and kicking combos. He lifts Fox into the air and hits him in the abdomen hard, then slams him against the floor over and over, and then shoulder bashes him across the room. Fox hits the wall hard and blood spurts out from his mouth before he passes out on the floor.

-

Outside the castle, Ridley is giving much trouble to the Smashers. He swings his metallic arm at the Ice Climbers, knocking them high into the air.

"AHHH!" cry the siblings.

Kirby quickly runs below them and says, "I'll catch you!" But Ridley slams his claw onto Kirby, crushing him into the ground. The Ice Climbers fall onto the ground hard and passes out.

Ganon approaches Ridley and brings down both his holy weapons at him. Ridley quickly uses his hand to grab the swords. Because his hand is made of metal, he does not feel pain by touching the blades. As they are struggling against each other, Ridley thrusts his extendable tail forward and uses the sharp tip to pierce into Ganon's body and out through the other side. Ganon squeals in pain and jerks back. Ridley's chest opens and reveals several missiles inside. He shoots them at Ganon and engulfs him in explosion.

BAM!

When the explosion clears, Ganon falls back onto the ground. "Ha! Useless! I was expecting something more from you!" says Ridley.

"Then you're going to get it from me!" says Bowser. He flails his Sharp Claws around wildly, shooting several energy blades at Ridley. Ridley brings his wings forward and closes them together, using them as a shield to block the blades, but even so, the impact from the blades pushes him back a little.

Secretly, his tail slithers next Bowser and wraps around him. "Hey!" He lifts Bowser into the air and constricts him tightly. "Gaaaa… Can't… breathe…"

"I'll save you!" shouts Yoshi. He jumps at Ridley and smashes the Meteor Mash into his face. Ridley gets hit very hard in the head and falls sideways onto the ground.

"Why you!" growls Ridley angrily. He gets up and slaps Yoshi to the castle wall, and then he hurls Bowser against him. Bowser has his spiked shell facing Yoshi when he was thrown, so the shell crushes Yoshi against the wall and the spikes tear into his skin.

"GAAAAA!" shrieks Yoshi in pain. Ridley rushes to them and throws a powerful punch into Bowser's belly.

"YAAAAA!" cries Bowser when hit, and because it pushed him against Yoshi, it crushed the poor dinosaur even more.

The wireframe warriors and Young Linkall jump at Ridley to attack him. He spreads out his wings and performs a spinning attack, knocking them all away.

"You're going too far, Ridley!" says Samus angrily.

"We will avenge for our friends!" adds Captain Falcon.

Samus fires a fully charges Hyper Beam and CF fires the Falcon Beam from his spear. Ridley takes off into the sky and avoids the beam. He rushes at them and grabs them by their bodies. "Let me go!" demands Samus.

Ridley smashes their head against each other very hard, so hard that their helmets crack.

"GAAAAAA!"

And then he throws them two onto the ground and stomps his feet on them hard.

STOMP!

CF and Samus are flattened and squished into the ground badly. G&W runs to Ridley from the side and swings his 2nd Level Fly Swatter at him. Ridley quickly turns around and grabs the swatter with his hand. Since the swatter is electrically charged and Ridley's hand is made of metal, the electric surges into his body and electrocutes him. "AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Ha! How do you like that, Rildo?" says G&W. And yes, he said Rildo by purpose just to annoy him.

Ridley uses his other hand to touch G&W, and the electric passes onto him.

"YAAAAAAAA!" G&W quickly lets go, but is immediately slapped away by Ridley.

"RIDLEY!" Marth yells at him. He jumps forward and swings his 2nd Level Durandal. It hits Ridley on the right hand and cuts it off. "Gotcha!"

"My hand! You'll pay!" roars Ridley angrily. He uses his tail to wrap around Marth and lifts him into the sky.

"Oh no!"

Ridley keeps on flying upwards very high, and flips Marth's head towards the earth below, and then he flies back down very fast. "AAAHHHH! STOP IT!" cries Marth, knowing what he is going to do.

Ridley slams Marth's head against the solid ground very hard.

CRACK! BANG!

His head smashed into the ground and made a large crater on it. "Oh no! Marth!" cries Dr. Mario. He quickly runs there to heal him, but before he has the chance, Ridley opens his mouth and breathes out kinetic energy breath at him. The breath hits Dr. Mario and burns him badly. "YAAAAAARGH!" He drops onto the ground and rolls around desperately to put out the fire.

Ridley looks around to see if there is anyone left to kill. He sees Popo and Nana lying unconsciously on the ground, Kirby flattened like a pink gum, Bowser and Yoshi lying in bloody heap next to the castle wall, Ganon all burned up and down, Samus and CF crushed into the ground, G&W still down from the electrocution, Marth in a small-sized crater and his head in a small puddle of blood, Dr. Mario toasted next to him, and wireframes and Young Linksprawled all over the place. He smiles and laughs, "Hahahahahaha! Are that all you Smashers got? I was expecting more! It was so fun torturing you! You better not die, because I won't be satisfied until I can beat you over and over, feed on your flesh, drink your blood, and tear your heart into pieces!"

-

Somewhere inside the castle, Mario's group is wandering around. "Where is Naraku?" asks Roy.

"I don't-a know," replies Mario. "We don't-a have da map."

Suddenly, they hear a growling sound. "What's that sound?" asks Peach

"I have a bad feeling about this…" says Luigi in fear. And then they hear more growling sound.

"It comes from behind that door," says Roy, pointing to a door on the wall.

"Don't open it!" pleads Luigi.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm just afraid."

"Nah, there's nothing to be afraid of." Roy walks to the door and opens it, and he sees a large slimy monster behind it! "What's this!"

The monster growls and says, "Blood… flesh… Give me body…" The disgusting pile of slime slowly crawls towards them, so Roy slams the door shut.

"What did I tell you?" Luigi tells Roy.

"It can't open the door," Roy assures him. Though the monster can't open the door, it is able to slip through the door from the gap below it! "Eek!"

The monster crawls out from under the door and says, "Give me…"

"I'll give you!" Roy takes out his Sword of Seals and slashes the monster in half, but to his surprise, the monster connects together again! "What!"

"How is that possible!" gasps Parry.

The slimy monster hurls itself at them, but they quickly run away. Roy shoot out fireballs from the sword and it hits the monster. The monster catches on fire when hit, but it soon died out and continues going after them. "How is that possible!"

The monster stretches its long slimy hand forward and grabs Peach. "AHHHH!"

"Peachy!" gasps Mario. He runs to the monster and starts beating it with his Fire Rod. The monster lets go of Peach and she quickly runs back to them. "You run away first! I will fight-a theez monsta!"

"But Mario!" protests Luigi.

"Just-a go!"

"You're not going to fight that thing alone!"

Mario strikes the monster rapidly with the Fire Rod. The monster stretches out a slimy tentacle and wraps it around Mario, slowly pulling him into its body. Mario struggles hard to get loose, but he is eventually consumed into the monster's body. "MARIO!" scream Luigi and Peach.

"He's got Mario!" gasps Parry.

"I'll rescue him!" says Roy. He slashes the monster rapidly, making drops of slimes fly everywhere. Yet, the monster still doesn't die.

Luigi watches Roy making a futile attempt to kill the monster, and he thinks to himself, "Mario is going to die, and I'm just standing here doing nothing! How am I worthy of being his younger brother? I must not always rely on others! I must be brave and help him myself!" Luigi takes out his Thunder Rod and runs to the monster and strikes it hard. Electric comes out from the rod and surges into the monster's body, electrocuting it. The monster shrieks out in pain and then explodes into slimy pieces, and Roy is send flying back from the explosion.

"Whoa! What did you do?" asks Roy, surprised.

"It seems that the monster is weak to electric," explains Luigi.

"You're so brave, Luigi!" Peach tells him. "You killed the monster!"

"Yeah… I did something helpful after all!"

"But where's Mario?" asks Parry, because he did not see Mario anywhere. "Can he be digested by the monster?"

"Oh no! How can it be! MARIO!" cries Luigi.

"Um, look…" Roy points to a square hole on the wall and it was a flapping door on it. Above the hole is a sign that says "Trash Deposit"

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Um… Mario fell into it?" asks Luigi.

"Perhaps the explosion of the monster hurled Mario into it," says Peach.

"By the way, what was that monster?" asks Parry. "It doesn't look like a Darkling."

"It's probably one of Naraku's pet demons," answers Roy.

-

Sure enough, Mario is hurled into the trash deposit after the slimy monster exploded. He falls down the winding tunnel, crashing and banging against the metal wall along the way.

CLANG!

"Ow!"

BANG!

"Ouch!"

KANG!

"Yeouch!"

Finally, he falls out of the pipe and onto a pile of… unidentifiable stuff. "Phew… At last… But-a where am I?"

Mario looks around and notices that he is sitting on top of a pile of rotten flesh! "Eeeeew!" He quickly hops onto solid floor and looks around, and is shocked at the surrounding of the room. There are lots of dead, decaying bodies and rotten flesh all over the room! In fact, some of those fleshes seem to be moving! With careful observation, Mario found out that these are carcasses of dead demons. "Theez must-a have something to do with Naraku. I think-a I should get-a outta here."

-

Naraku approaches his throne and presses a button on it. The throne moves aside, revealing a passage behind it. He walks into the passage and enters a long, dark hallway. Eventually, he made it to a large room with a gigantic steel door on the wall. Naraku coughs and wheezes, and puts his hand over his face. "Ugh… The evil aura… It's even too powerful for me… The Diablo Darkling is surely a terrifying being."

A small opening at the top of door opens, and a pair of large purples appear from behind it. "Darkling King Naraku… When will my time come?" asks the being in a loud terrifying voice that echoes throughout the room.

"The time will come soon," replies Naraku. "When the Black Wing has spread its darkness, then it is the time when you, the Diablo Darkling, will rise into the world."

"You better make it fast and without failures! I do not pay you to be the Darkling King for nothing! Do not think you are superior to me just because you broke the seal on us! I am the mastermind of all the evil of the universe, and I demand that you respect me!"

"I will never disrespect you, Diablo Darkling. You are the master of all evil. Even I, Naraku, pale in comparison to your evilness."

After saying all these, he leaves Diablo Darkling's presence. He is actually trembling in fear and sweat runs down his face. "Diablo Darkling… What terrifying voice and power…"

-

Punk, Pix, and Pork watch the three beaten up Smashers slowly rising to their feet. "So you're still not dead yet?" wonders Punk.

"I will not lose here!" says DK.

"I refuse to shed a single blood in battle!" says Link angrily.

"We came all the way here, so there is no way we are going to lose," Fox says sternly.

-

Back outside the castle, Ridley is surprised that the beaten up Smashers are getting up. Marth slowly lifts himself up, despite his head bleeding severely. CF and Samus get up slowly too. Bowser also gets onto his feet. "That's the way I want it to be!" says Ridley. "I am not satisfied with this yet! Show me your true power! Do not fail to entertain me!"

"You're asking for it," says Marth.

"Do not blame us," says Samus next.

"I will show you my true power!" says CF angrily.

"Be prepared to die!" roars Bowser.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

What is the Black Wing? You'll find out sooner or later!


	74. Entertaining Battle

I can't believe I forgot about Young Link in the previous chapter! I just added him into the part where all the wireframes jump at Ridley. You can go and check it if you want to. And I notice I forgot to put the preview too… Well, this chapter is out, so I don't think it's necessary to go back and add it.

**Chapter 74: An Entertaining Battle? Ridley Meets His Demise!

* * *

**

Ridley watches the Smashers standing up, and says, "Yes, stand up! So I can fight you again! I want to see your true power! I will not be satisfied until I see you fight for real!"

"You're going to get it," CF angrily says to him. "No one ever lived after seeing our true powers!"

"He's right! You better take back what you said or we'll show no mercy!" says Samus.

"Come on! Entertain me! And then I'll kill you so I can be happy for eternity!" says Ridley excitedly. He charges at the Smashers and slams his arm forward, but the Smashers have jump away to avoid it. He turns around and sees Marth running towards him. "Ha! You dare come after me with a frontal attack? Don't make me laugh!" They dash at each other for an attack, and when they come in contact…

SLASH!

Marth dashes pass Ridley and lands. Ridley lets out a painful cry and falls back onto the ground, with a large gash across his body.

"GAAAA! How can this be!"

"You said you wanted to see this," Marth tells him.

Ridley gets up and faces him angrily. "Why you! I'll kill you!"

CF appears in front of him and strikes his spear in the air in front of him rapidly, shooting out several orange beams. "Rapid Falcon Blast!" The beams hit Ridley and explode on contact, greatly damaging him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He falls backwards but gets up again, and is immediately hammered in the head by Popo.

WHANG!

Immediately after Popo, Nana hammers him in the side of the face and sends him flying to the ground again. Before he can get up, Bowser slashes him rapidly with his claws, creating several gashes on his body.

"AAARGHH!"

And then Yoshi pounds his head hard with the Meteor Mace, sinking his head into the ground.

"How can they be so strong!" wonders Ridley. "Is this their true power?"

Ganon approaches him and says, "Die!" Ridley quickly takes off into the air to avoid him, but Ganon caught him by the tail and won't let him go.

"Let me go!"

Young Link loads 3 Light Arrows onto his bow and fires them at Ridley. When hit, it creates a bright explosion. Ganon then slams Ridley against the ground over and over before hurling him against the castle wall.

CRASH!

Ridley's body is greatly damaged and short-circuited, but he still stands up. "Grrrr… How dare you… I'll show you my wrath!"

-

Back inside the castle…

DK, Link, and Fox are back on their feet, facing the Space Pirates. "You people won't give it up, do you?" Punk asks them.

"It is useless to stop something that you cannot stop!" Pix tells them.

"Evil is part of nature. There is no way you can eliminate it!" says Pork.

"True, evil cannot be eliminated, but it can be prevented from spreading all over the place. That is what we're going to do," says Fox.

"What you said is right, but there are some people that wants to spread evil, and they will do anything to do it," Punk tells them.

"If that's the case, then we'll kill the people who said it!" says Link.

"You'll have to get through us if you want to stop evil."

"We will!"

The Smashers and the Pirates charge at each other again for another round of battle. DK and Pork tackle with each other and trade punches and kicks together.

Link runs towards Pix and says, "You said I have to rely on my sword in order to fight? Well, I can also fight without the sword."

"Then show me!" demands Pix. When Link is near him, he throws a punch at him, but Link amazingly grabs him by the arm and hurls him aside with a judo throw! "Yeow!"

And then Link runs to get his sword. "But I still prefer using my sword."

"You still need to rely on your sword after all!" says Pix, getting back up.

"Whatever you say, I will kill you with it!"

Fox and Punk dash at each other, trading tackles together. Fox fires his laser gun and Punk fires his pincer laser. They trade several laser shots with each other, and once in while coming together for a close range combat. Fox somehow scored a hit at Punk by kicking into his face, and then he punches him with a quick combo, in which he ends it by slamming Punk against the floor hard.

WHANG!

Punk gets back up again. "You're certainly fighting with more power than before."

"We always learn from our failures," Fox tells him.

DK and Pork are still fighting each other. Pork throws a strong punch into DK, who then also returns a punch back to him. DK grabs him by the neck and slams him into the floor, followed by beating him on the back rapidly. He lifts up Pork and drops him back down with a force so strong that the floor cracked.

Link dashes at Pix and swipes him rapidly with his sword. He attacks with a crisscross slash, horizontal slash, and various other kinds of sword slashes.

Fox and Punk fight together in a close range hand-to-hand combat. Once in a while, they would hop back and then rush at each other again for a dashing hit.

"I have enough of you!" says Pork angrily. "Die!" He thrusts his pincer forward to hit DK, but he ducks down to avoid it. DK then hits him in the chin with a powerful uppercut, sending Pork into the air. DK jumps up very high and next to him with his fist raised overhead.

"I will put an end to you this instant!" Pix charges very fast at Link with his pincers wide open, ready to cut him in half.

"Come!" Link holds his sword to the side and gets into a certain position.

Fox and Punk dash at each other again. "It's futile to fight against us! This is where the battle ends!" says Punk.

"I'm sure it will end!" says Fox, and then fire begins to cover his body.

-

Back outside, Ridley jumps for the person nearest to him—Samus. With a swipe of his claw, he knocks Samus to the ground, and then proceeds to drop on top of her. "DIE!" roars Ridley loudly. Samus quickly brings up her arm cannon and points it at Ridley's head, and the top of cannon begins to glow in rainbow colors.

-

DK slams down his fist onto Pork's chest REALLY hard. "GAAAAAA!" cries Pork when he got hit. He drops back to the floor very fast and falls through it.

CRASH!

Link swings his sword and shouts, "Tornado Spin Attack!" Pix gets hit by the spinning attack just as he got near Link. He is send flying into the air from the hit.

"GUUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!"

Fire covers the entire body of Fox just as he impacts into Punk. The fiery fox hits Punk hard and sends him flying backwards in flames.

"YAAAAAAA!"

-

Samus shoots out a charged Hyper Beam directly into Ridley's mouth. The beam is large and its force sends Ridley high into the sky.

"UUUUUWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ridley's body begins to wear out and short-circuits.

_"This… is your true… power…? I've seen everything… But… This isn't… how I… expected… it to… turn out… My revenge… came to naught…?"_

And then Ridley explodes into thousand of pieces in air. Metal pieces and flesh rain down from the sky and hits the ground.

Samus continues to lie on the ground, watching the pieces falling down. "It's over…"

"Well, that was quite hard," says CF.

"At least he won't be annoying us forever, I hope," says Bowser.

-

DK, Link, and Fox gather together. "We won…" says DK.

"Yes, and it wasn't as easy as I thought," says Link.

"They're very worthy opponents indeed," says Fox. "After all our teamwork in Feudal Japan… They turned against us in the end."

"They're never on our side. They only helped us because they want to get home too."

"Still, I believe there's actually a good side of them in their hearts. Fighting them isn't very pleasing if you ask me."

"Nah, forget it. Let's get out of here."

With this, the 3 Smashers run out the room, leaving the three defeated Pirates lying half-dead in the room. "Perhaps… You're the only one… who can defeat… him…" mutters Punk quietly.

-

Naraku watches from Kanna's mirror and saw everything. "So Ridley is killed too. There goes all of the Dark Lords. Pity them; they aren't worthy enough to live in the new world of darkness."

-

Another horde of Darkling comes towards the Smashers outside the castle. "Oh man… Not more…" complains G&W.

"We'll just have to fight them," says Marth.

"The more the better! I will unleash all my anger at them!" says Bowser, clanging his claws together.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, Ridley met his end. He was one of the longest recurring villains, making his first debut in Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces.

**_Preview _**

**Falco: I always wanted to fight the Deadly Incarnations!**

**Hater: I HATE YOU!**

**Unbeliever: I don't believe you are strong!**

**Mewtwo: You better believe it.**

**Pikachu: Can't you say something nicer?**

**Laughter: You piece of crap! You worthless pile of protoplasm! Hahahaha!**

**Pichu: Waaaa! Meanie!**

_**Coming up next chapter: Powerful Darkling! Battle Against the Deadly Incarnations!**_


	75. Powerful Darkling

**Chapter 75: Powerful Darkling! Battle Against the Deadly Incarnations!**

* * *

"HATE!" The letters H, A, T, and E shot out from Hater's opened mouth and fly towards Falco and Ness. The duo quickly jump aside to avoid it and the word hits the wall and explodes, but leaves behind no scratch mark or hole.

"HATE!" Hater shot out another word at them, and once again, they avoided it.

"This guy is getting up my nerves!" says Falco. "All he says is hate!" He whips out his Atomic Gun and levels it up to its 2nd form, which is a bazooka that he places on his shoulder. He fires a large energy shot at Hater, who also shot out another hate-word. Both the projectiles hit each other and explode, and the force of the explosion sends the two flying in opposing directions.

"Wow! That thing is tough!" exclaims Falco. "I'll show you something even cooler!" He fires a bigger shot than before at Hater.

"HATE TO THE POWER 2!" Hater opens his mouth and shot out two hate-words. One word collides with the energy shot and explodes as usual, but the second shot flies through the explosion and out the other side. Falco didn't see this coming and got hit by the word and is blasted away.

"ACK!"

"Falco!" cries Ness in concern.

"HATE!" Hater shot another hate-word at Ness. He brings up the PSI Magnet in hope of absorbing the shot. He did absorb it, but his body is surged with pain after doing so.

"Ah! Why am I feeling so terrible!" cries Ness.

"THE POWR OF HATRED BURNS WITHIN YOUR BODY! THE MORE YOU ABSORB, THE MORE YOU'LL SUFFER!" explains Hater at the top of his voice.

"Must you always shout!"

"HATE TO THE POWER 3!" Hater shoots out three hate-words at them. Because Ness is in pain and cannot move around as easy, Falco quickly grabs him and runs away before he gets hit.

-

Mewtwo and Unbeliever stare at each other, ready to make a move. "I don't believe you're strong," says Unbeliever. "I am the strongest and nobody can deny that!"

"You are as Crazy Hand said: Believing only in the things you say," says Mewtwo.

Unbeliever dashes at Mewtwo and disappears after a he took a few steps forward. "He's gone!" gasps Mewtwo. "No… Behind me!" Unbeliever reappears behind Mewtwo and throws a fist, but Mewtwo quickly teleports away before it hits.

He reappears a few steps away from Unbeliever and takes out his Psychic Spoon and charges at the Darkling to attack him. Mewtwo thrusts his spoon forward, but Unbeliever is able to avoid it. He appears next to Mewtwo to hit him, but once again, the Pokemon avoids it and returns another hit that misses again. Mewtwo kept on swinging his spoon around with skill to hit Unbeliever, but he could never score a hit.

Unbeliever pops out in front of Mewtwo very suddenly and grabs him by the neck, followed by punching him in the body rapidly before hurling him across the room. Before Mewtwo hits the wall, Unbeliever rushes behind him and uppercuts him into the air, and then he jumps up and smashes him back onto the floor.

SLAM!

Unbeliever drops to the floor and boasts, "Ha! Now you see why I'm the best? You're no match for me!"

Mewtwo slowly and painfully gets back up. "Ugh… I greatly underestimated him… He's much stronger than I imagined him to be…"

-

The three cute Pokemon look at Laughter and prepare for whatever he's tossing at them. Laughter takes out a microphone and adjusts some radios next to him. "What you do? Sing?" asks Jigglypuff.

"It's no time to sing! Come fight us!" Pikachu tells him.

"Pipsqueak! Listen!" snaps back Laughter. "Now hear the song of my feelings towards you."

"That's nice!" says Pichu.

Laughter begins singing into the microphone, "You are an idiot! Lalalalalalala! Hahahahahaha! You are an idiot! You are an idiot!" The stereos in the room boom out his song in an extremely loud and ear-piercing volume. The sound is so awful that the Pokemon have to close their ears. But even so, it is not enough to prevent them from hearing this awful song.

"Ugh! Song so bad!" cries Jigglypuff.

"I can't take it! My eardrums are gonna burst!" cries Pichu.

"Arrgghh! Stop singing!" Pikachu shouts at him.

Laughter only sang louder, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! LALALALALALA! IDIOT! HAHA! IDIOT! HAHA! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! LALALALALALALALA! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU ARE! YOU ARE! LALALALALA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! IDIOT! YOU ARE! LALALALA! HAHAHA! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Noooo! I going to die!" cries Jigglypuff.

"I rather die!" screams Pichu.

"Ugh! My ears are bleeding!" screams Pikachu painfully.

The volume and frequency of the song are so great the entire room is shaking too! Laughter kept on singing about songs filled with swear languages, making the 3 Pokemon cry.

-

Sheik is pounding against the wall that separated her from Falco and Ness. "Hey! Can you guys hear me? What's going on back there?" Of course, the wall is soundproof, and they cannot hear her, neither can she hear them. "What am I gonna do?" She turns around and sees Kanna turning around the corner. "Hey, it's the girl who met us at the entrance. Perhaps if I follow her I will find something?" So she follows Kanna around the corner.

She follows Kanna quietly through the winding hallway so she doesn't grab her attention. After much walking around, Kanna walks into a room, and Sheik follows her in. When inside, she doesn't see Kanna anywhere. "Where'd she go?" And she notices a door on the floor. "Down there?" She opens the door and only sees darkness underneath. Suddenly, a tentacle reaches out and pulls her in! "Aaaahhh!"

She gets pulled into the lower floor and hits the floor with a thud. "Oh… Where am I?" She looks around and sees several eyes staring at her. The eyes approach her and turn out to be grotesque-looking demons! "Uh… A lesson to readers: Never follow a deathly white girl that looks innocent and holds a mirror…"

-

Roy's group is running around the castle as usual. They are looking for stairs that lead to the lower floor. Since Mario fell through the trash deposit, and all deposits go downwards, they figure that they will find Mario at the bottom floor.

"Have you noticed that there's no security at all?" asks Peach.

"That's good," says Luigi. "I don't want to encounter anything."

Suddenly, a snake-like demon appears out of nowhere and frightens them.

"AHHHH!"

But Roy slices it in half. "There."

-

"HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!"

Falco and Ness run around the room like mad, trying to avoid the onslaught of hate-words. They come in numbers so great that the whole room is filled with them. "I have enough of this!" cries Ness.

"I can't take it anymore!" says Falco too.

"HATE TO THE POWER THOUSAND!" shouts Hater.

"Wait… If Hate to the Power 2 shoots 2 and 3 shoots 3, then thousand…" says Ness.

Hater opens his mouth and shot out more than a thousand of hate-words!

"AHHHH!" scream the two. They run around again, but the hate-words are too many and they couldn't avoid them, so they got hit and…

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

The explosion clears and Falco and Ness are badly injured and beaten up. Hater sees that they are not dead yet, so he jumps up high into the air and yells out really loud, "STORM OF HATES!" He opens his mouth wide and several thousands of hate-words shot out, circling towards them in the form of a cyclone. The amount of hate-words are so great the entire room is filled with them, as if raindrops falling from a heavy storm.

"AHHHH! WE'LL NEVER SURVIVE THIS!" screams Ness.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

-

Mewtwo is having a hard time with Unbeliever. The Darkling moves around so fast they he cannot be seen. He hits Mewtwo by surprise from every direction, striking him really hard. "Dang! I can't concentrate myself or observe his movements!" says Mewtwo. "How am I going to…" He is interrupted by a powerful punch into his stomach. Unbeliever pulls back his fist and throws a powerful punch into Mewtwo's face.

POW!

Mewtwo is send flying across the room and hits the wall. He collapse and groans painfully. Unbeliever slowly walks towards him and says, "Now you see? There is no way you can defeat me! You are too weak!" He grabs Mewtwo by the head and says, "You living things are foolish! You always make up stupid bullcrap rumors that only idiots will believe in! People nowadays are getting dumber and dumber; always believing in #!& things! Birdo is female? Cranky Kong used to the original Donkey Kong? Lies! Lies! Bullcrap! Crappy rumors! Sham! I tell you, this world is a piece of $&!$ trash!" He hurls Mewtwo across the room.

BANG!

Mewtwo collapses but gets up again. "You have not seen it yourself… and you do not believe it… Unless you seen it yourself… you do not have right to believe in what you think is right…"

"That's why I said the world is trash! People spreading crappy stupid ass rumors and teaching goddamn lame teachings! The world does not deserve to exist! Everything in this universe is plain trash!"

"The world is not as bad as you think!"

"Lies! Those are the worst, stupidest, crappiest, and lamest things I've ever heard! People like you should never live! Fist of the Unfaithful!" He suddenly appears in front of Mewtwo in a blink of an eye and hits him into the air. While Mewtwo is in midair, Unbeliever jumps up and strikes him multiple times with lots of powerful blows and combos.

BANG! POW! CRASH! BASH! SMASH!

Mewtwo rockets towards the floor very hard, leaving a large crater on it. Unbeliever drops down and tramples on his body, saying, "Everything in this universe is a LIE!"

-

Laughter continues to sing and say cruel things to the 3 Pokemon, "You dumbass! You fool! Idiot! Moron! Assholes! Hahahahaha!"

"You shut up!" Pikachu shouts at him. He tries to release electric, but because of the terrible music going on, he couldn't concentrate. "Ugh!"

Jigglypuff has passed out and her eyes are big X's. Pichu is rolled up on the ground, weeping. "Boohoo… I feel so sad… The music… He's making fun of me… He's hurting my heart…"

Laughter continues to sing and laugh at them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LALALALALA! ASSHOLES! MORONS! BULLCRAPS! YOU ALL ARE PLAIN IDIOTS! HAHAHAHAHA!" It is not the laugh of happiness; but rather, the laugh of cruelty and is meant to hurt your emotions deeply. "HAHAHAHAHA! MORONS! YOU ARE ALL TRASH! YOU ARE JUNKS! HEHEHEHE! HOHOHO! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" Pikachu shouts at him.

Laughter falls onto his belly and rolls around laughing his head off. "HAAAAA! WAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE STUPID! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! STUPID!

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The Incarnations are so mean, right? Can you stand being made fun of and laughed at? Can you imagine someone claiming Birdo is male even though the Super Mario Bros. 2 manual made a translation mistake and that Nintendo is associating Birdo as a girl nowadays? And can you believe someone who doesn't believe Cranky Kong used to be the original DK even though Nintendo already officially stated it as a fact?

Oh well, review! And BTW, why is Royal Fanatic the only person reviewing? Not that it's a bad thing, but it makes me think he/she is the only person reading my story. I hope many other people review too.

**_Preview _**

**Falco: That's it! I'm getting serious!**

**Mewtwo: You will believe in my power!**

**Pikachu: Stop laughing! PIKA!**

**Master Hand: Manly Hand! Why are you doing this!**

**Manly Hand: All the better to become the manliest being in the world.**

**Naraku: Are you looking for me?**

_**Coming up next chapter: Battle Between the Hands! Striving to Become the Manliest!**_


	76. Manly

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. Schoolwork really IS bothering me bad. I hate school…

**Chapter 76: Battle Between the Hands! Striving to Become the Manliest!

* * *

**

Falco and Ness are knocked out cold by the Storm of Hates. Hater is very pleased that they are killed. Wait, they aren't dead… They're getting back up, and Hater is displeased to see this. "Darn… This guy annoys me…" grumbles Falco.

"And you said you wanted to fight one…" mutters Ness.

"Don't just stand there! Heal us!"

Ness lifts up his arms and shouts, "PSI Life-up!" Sparkling dusts appear around them and their bruises and wounds disappear.

"I feel better, but not the best yet."

"At least it's able to lessen the pain."

"I HATE RECOVERY SPELLS!" shouts Hater very loud. "HATE!" He shoots out a hate-word at them.

Ness pulls out his Ultimate Bat and swings it at the word. His bat hits against the word and he pushes against it to bat it away. "Ngh…!" After some struggling, he bats the word to the floor a few yards in front of him and it explodes, blasting him backwards. "Ow!"

"Hey, you got the idea of batting the words back?" Falco asks him. "Maybe you should try the 2nd Level form; it probably works better."

"Now that you said it, I haven't tried my 2nd level bat yet."

"You should! Mines rocks!"

"Okay, I'll try. But I don't want to hurt myself…"

"Then I'll do it for you!" Falco grabs his finger and bites it hard.

"OW! It's bleeding!"

"It should!" He hands Ness an index card. "Now hurry up and read this!"

Another hate-word flies towards them, and they quickly avoid it. Ness runs to a safe corner and reads it, and when he's done, his Ultimate Bat produced a layer of gold on its surface, making it shiny. "Wow! It's gold!"

"HATE!" Another hate-word flies at them, and Ness swings his newly transformed bat at the word. It only took a simply and light swing to knock the word away. It flies back to Hater and blasts him backwards.

BANG!

"You did it!" exclaims Falco.

"Wow! It's much easier to deflect the words now!"

"I HATE 2ND LEVEL WEAPONS!" screams Hater. "HATE TO THE POWER 10!" He shot out 10 hate-words at them, and Ness swings them all back to him and explodes. While the smoke of the explosion is still around and blinding Hater, Ness runs towards him and swings the Ultimate Bat into his face.

CLANG!

Hater is batted across the room and hits the wall hard. "Ha! You did it!" exclaims Falco. "Now's my turn!" He points his 2nd Level Atomic Gun at Hater and fires a large laser beam. The large beam hits Hater and consumes him.

"AAARRRGGHHH! THE SEED OF HATRED WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS WORLD! AS LONG AS HATRED EXISTS, I EXIST!" screams Hater. "I HATE YOU ALL!" And then he explodes into thick black smoke, which eventually cleared away.

"Yes!" exclaim the two.

"That was a tough battle!" says Ness.

"I really hate that guy," says Falco.

"Don't say that! You're giving him a chance to return if you keep on pouting the word hate!"

"If this is true, then how come the other 4 Incarnations that were killed 1000 years ago didn't return?"

-

The three Pokemon have passed out on the floor and Laughter is on his belly laughing. "Hahaha… hoohoo… I haven't laughed so happily for a hell of a darn time already… What a good laugh!"

Pikachu gets up and says angrily to him, "You're so heartless! How can you stand up proud making fun of people and calling names!"

"But I can! Idiot! Muahahahaha! I will sing another song dedicated to you!"

Jigglypuff stands straight up and says, "Song no good enough! My song much better! PURIN!" She begins singing at the top of her voice. As all Jigglypuff's songs go, it can induce people with sleep, so Pikachu and Pichu quickly close their ears.

"Uh? What's this song? Stop singing, you dirty ball! It makes me drowsy!" says Laughter.

"PIKA!" Pikachu lets loose a thunderbolt at Laughter. Because he has the Electric Harness on, the electric shock badly damaged Laughter.

"HAAAAAAA! You ass! How dare you do this to me! I will now sing a song of hatred and make you cry until your eyes bleed!" He takes his microphone and is about to sing when Pichu crashes into the stereos with a powerful skull bash move. "Ah! You rat! You destroyed the stereos! Now my stupid song will not be loud enough to fill this &#$!$ room! I don't care! I'll just sing!" He opens his mouth to sing.

"Level up!" says Pikachu and Jigglypuff in unison, and both their Holy Weapons turn into their 2nd Level Form. Pikachu fires a powerful lightning blast and Jigglypuff fires a large pink blast at Laughter. Both the shots hit Laughter in the mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHH! YOU ASSHOLES!" The shots tear his body apart from inside and he explodes.

"We did it!" exclaims Pikachu.

"My song much better!" says Jigglypuff.

"I'm glad we won," says Pichu. "I don't want to get bullied by that fool again."

-

Mewtwo is lying on the floor with Unbeliever standing next to him. "Die, you who should not exist in this world of lies!" says Unbeliever. He raises his fist and is about to slam it down on him. Just before the fist hits, Mewtwo quickly teleports away to safety. "Uh? Why don't you just die? Your existence in this world is nothing but the imagination of a story writer who is stupid!"

"The world is not a small world like you think," replies Mewtwo. "You who do not understand it will never understand it!"

"I believe in what I think is right! Someone like you does not have the right to change my belief!"

Mewtwo holds the Psychic Spoon tightly with his bleeding battle wounds and recites the message for unlocking the 2nd Level. Since he is psychic, he has almost perfect memory and said the whole message correctly and without errors. After saying it, his spoon changes into a strange flat capsule-like thing. "What's this?"

"Do you think a weapon like that can destroy me? Stop dreaming!" Unbeliever charges at Mewtwo and swings a fist at him. Mewtwo quickly brings up the weird thing and a spoon suddenly pops out from above it and blocks the hit.

CLANG!

"Uh? It's still a spoon. What exactly is this?" wonders Mewtwo. Unbeliever performs a roundhouse kick but Mewtwo hovers away to safety. He touches the thing around to see if there's anything on it, and he notices five buttons. One of the buttons is pressed, and that must be what caused the spoon to pop out. He presses another button and a knife pops out! "I get it now!"

"I don't believe how that strange toy can destroy evil! DIE!" Unbeliever quickly charges at Mewtwo and delivers a powerful blow, but before the hit contacts, Mewtwo blocks the hit with the knife and then slashes him away. "Ugh! How dare you! That thing can never defeat the likes of me!"

"Do not judge an object by its outside appearance!" Mewtwo presses the third button and a fork pops out. "Okay, who came up with this strange weapon…?"

The two of them charge at each other and trade blows together. Unbeliever scored a hit on Mewtwo by kicking him into the air and towards the ceiling. While Mewtwo is in air, Unbeliever jumps up high above him. "I will kill you this instant! Fist of the Unfaithful!"

Mewtwo quickly presses the fourth button and a bottle opener pops out! He brings the top of the opener over Unbeliever's head and flips him around, switching place with him; Mewtwo is now above Unbeliever! "WHAT!"

Mewtwo presses the fifth button and a cork opener comes out. "I will be the one to kill you!" He brings the tip of the cork opener down onto Unbeliever's abdomen, pushing him towards the floor. They both hit the floor and the sharp tip of the cork opener impales Unbeliever.

"Gaaaa… I don't… believe this!" These were the last words of Unbeliever before he disappears into nothing.

The Psychic Spoon returns to its normal form. "Well, I did it," Mewtwo says to himself. "Looks like I still have a long way to become a powerful Pokemon. There are still a lot in this world I don't understand.

-

Crazy Hand and Master Hand are shocked by the existence of Manly Hand. "You're still alive all these years…?" asks MH.

"Yes, it is thanks the support of the Darkling that I am able to have an undying body," replies Manly Hand. "Your father Ruler Hand has long passed away, I assume."

"You dare sell your soul to the Darkling in exchange for eternal life! You traitor!" says CH angrily. "And you even made the 27th weapon that wasn't suppose to be made!"

"Why are you doing all this?" MH asks him. "How can you pollute the bloodline of the Royal Hand Family?"

Manly Hand looks up towards the ceiling with fingers wide open and says, "Manliness… That is what I want to have. To be the manliest being in the world is my ultimate goal! I will do anything to achieve it!"

"You're insane!"

"You have your goals and dreams too, don't you? Will you do anything to achieve your goal?"

"But I refuse to go this far just to achieve my dreams! Never will I submit myself to the Darkling!"

"Then you are not manly. A real man will achieve his goal no matter what. If you do not achieve it and give up, you are NOT a man!"

"Father was right! You are out of your mind on wanting to be manly!" says CH.

"Your father was a honorable man, but he lacked in one thing: Manliness. He does not act the way a real man does. To be a real man is men's greatest pride."

"To not sell himself to evil is the real pride!" MH shouts at him. "You are corrupted by the stupid thought of wanting to be manly!"

"You do not understand! An unmanly hand like you will never understand! I will show you the powers I have from being manly! The power I receive from darkness to become manly!"

MH is very angry now. "How dare you!"

"I will do anything to become the manliest being in the world! I will show you the power of manliness!" Manly Hand points a finger at the two Hands and fires several dark bullets.

MH and CH quickly fly aside to avoid the incoming bullets. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Crazy," MH tells his younger brother. "He is Darkling possessed, and there are two of us, so we should be able to take him down easily!"

"Right on!" CH points all five of his fingers at Manly Hand and each shot out bombs. Manly Hand brings himself forward and slaps all the bombs away.

MH flies to another side and shot bullets at Manly Hand from there. Manly Hand countered it by shooting bullets too. The bullets hit together and explode. CH folds himself into a fist and shoots forward at Manly Hand, who caught him with hands wide open. While the two are pushing back and forth, MH folds into a fist and hits Manly Hand in the back. "Ah!" Both the Hand brothers crush Manly Hand in between, and then they fly back from him and fold into fists again.

"Rapid Double Punch!" shout the Hands in unison. They launch several strong and quick punches at Manly Hand, pummeling him over and over. They punch him into the wall and crush him against it hard.

"GAAAHHH! I will not be defeated by unmanly Hands like you!" Manly Hand lets out a cry and dark energy bursts out of him, pushing the two Hands away. He opens his fingers wide and a dark energy ball forms in his hand. "Take this! Dark Shot!" He charges the energy ball until it is very big and fires it at the Hands. The energy ball hits them two and blasts them across the room.

KABAAM!

Smoke fills the room and debris falls down when the shot exploded. Manly Hand thought he had won when suddenly several bullets and bombs fly out from the smoke and blast him. "AUGH!"

MH and CH fly out of the smoke and begin punching him over and over again. They both fold their fists and move back. "DOUBLE DRAGON PUNCH!" A light aura covers their entire body as they launch themselves at Manly Hand at a quick speed. They impact with Manly Hand and push him across the room with tremendous force. They did not stop until they hit the wall.

BANG!

The two Hands back off and Manly Hand drops onto the floor. "Ugh… How can I be defeated by you…?" mumbles Manly Hand.

"Because you lend yourself to darkness," replies MH. "The power of evil can never prevail over the good."

"I don't understand… I was supposed to be manly doing this…"

"Giving in to darkness does not make you manly! The way to become manly is to use your powers to help the ones in need and bring happiness and peace to the people of the world!"

"Is that so…? Then all of these are too late… I have done something that cannot be forgiven…"

"Don't say that! We can work together and you will be an all new Hand again!" CH tells him.

"Heh… You always oversimplify things… I was only able to live this long because of the Darkling in my body… If the Darkling was to leave, then I'm afraid I cannot live much longer." After saying this, the Darkling that was possessing his body all these 1000 years emerge from his body, but was immediately killed by CH and MH.

"We killed him for you!"

"That's it… My life ends here… I hope I get another chance to become manly in afterlife…" And Manly Hand withers away into nothing. MH and CH bow down sadly, giving regard for his death.

"He was such a rotten hand, but…" begins CH.

"Everyone in this world has a dark and light side in his or her heart," says MH. "It's up to you which way you want to choose. Manly Hand chose the darkness, and this is his consequence. When will people understand this…?"

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go look for the Smashers. Perhaps they need our help."

-

Sheik is fighting a horde of demons. A long snake-like demon charges at her and she jumps away to her safety and then whips the snake into pieces. A hairy, monstrous demon approaches from behind and is about to hit her when she quickly slips under the monster's leg and then whips it in the back, tearing it in two.

More demons come towards her in all directions, and she quickly levels up her Snake Whip to its 2nd form and swings it around wildly, taking out all the demons at once. The floor bursts open and a large dinosaur-like demon rises and Kanna is sitting at the top of its head. "It is futile to fight on," says Kanna. "It is better for you to accept death than to suffer fighting on."

"I will never agree to that!" snaps back Sheik. She is about to swing the whip at the demon when suddenly a tentacle grabs her leg and trips her to the floor. She turns around and sees a demon with several tentacles jumping at her. It is too late for her to do anything, and she can only expect the demon to bite off her head any second.

Suddenly, flames hit the tentacle demon on its side and burn it away into nothing. Sheik gets up and sees that it was Roy who rescued her. "Hey Roy!"

"What are you doing here?" Roy asks her.

"It's quite a surprise to see you," says Peach. "Shouldn't you be with…"

"Fox, Link, and DK are fighting some Space Pirates," explains Sheik before Peach can finish asking. "I got separated from Falco and Ness, but when I saw that white girl, I followed her and ended up here."

"MONSTER!" screams Luigi upon seeing the dinosaur demon.

The demon slams its hand at them, but they jump away. Roy takes out the Sword of Seals and dashes at them demon, slicing it in half from the waist. The demon breaks into pieces and Kanna floats into the air. "It is better to die a painless death than to suffer fighting here."

"Like we'll listen to you!" Roy swings the sword at her and shot out flames. Several demons appear in front of Kanna and acted as a shield to protect her, and of course, they get hit and sacrificed themselves to keep her safe. "Darn those demons!"

Kanna begins to fly away from them, but they give chase. "We're not letting you escape this time!" says Roy. He swings his sword and shot out more flames. Kanna moves around in a wavy path to avoid the flames.

"Perhaps I can be of help," says Luigi. He extends the Thunder Rod and slams it forward at her, but she moves to the side and avoids it. Suddenly, Sheik appears next to her and wraps the Snake Whip around her.

"Ninjas can hide in the shadows and lurk up on opponents unknowingly," says Sheik. She swings the whip downwards and slams Kanna headfirst into the floor.

SLAM!

Roy then slashes Kanna with his sword, cutting her into many pieces. "So this is what it feels like to die," says Kanna just before she falls silent and withers away.

"That was cruel…" says Peach. "She was just a little girl."

"If you went to Feudal Japan with us that time, then you'll know the terror that she possesses," Roy tells her.

"I can't believe demons can look so innocent like that girl," says Luigi.

"The world sure is amazing," adds Parry.

"So where do we head for next?"

"We'll look for Mario and then hunt down and kill Naraku," answers Roy.

"Are you looking for me?" says a voice that echoes through the darkness. This made Luigi jump into Peach's arms. "I know this voice! Naraku, come out at once!"

Suddenly, the face of Naraku materializes in the darkness in front of them. "Here I am."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" screams Luigi in fright.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, there goes Kanna. She looks cute indeed, but you must know how much of a wench she is at times. That emotionless face sure looks creepy…

And I apologize if the fights are too short or uninteresting. I want to reach the end fast, so I sort of rushed through it. Plus, I'm running out of ideas on how the fights should go too.

**_Preview _**

**Roy: Naraku! Die!**

**Naraku: You cannot defeat me!**

**Roy: AHHH!**

**Other Smashers: ROY!**

**Naraku: Same goes with you all!**

**Other Smashers: AHHHHH!**

**Naraku: Behold the Black Wing! It will fill the world with darkness!**

**Mario: Naraku! You will pay for hurting my friends-a!**

_**Coming up next chapter: They Clash at Last! Plumber Mario vs. King Naraku!**_


	77. They Clash at Last!

**Chapter 77: They Clash at Last! Plumber Mario vs. King Naraku!**

* * *

The Smashers are shocked by the appearance of Naraku. His body materializes out of the darkness and lands before them. "I congratulate you for making it this far."

"Because we're good!" says Roy. "We are here to take your head!"

"Take my head? Perhaps I'm the one who should take your head. After all, you killed my most faithful servant Kanna, and she was my favorite too. I'm not very pleased to see this."

"Anyone related to you shall die! You have done much evil in the past, and I will not allow you to go any further!"

"What are your intentions for taking over the world?" Sheik asks him.

"To spread the world with darkness," replies Naraku. "In the past, I tried, but was not successful. Even with that sacred jewel, it was still not enough to give me authority in this world. Now that I am the Darkling King, all these are now possible. I will create a new world where evil beings and demons can find pleasure in. A paradise full of evil!"

"A hell full of evil! I will not let you do that!" Roy swings his sword at him, but a barrier protects Naraku from the blow. "A barrier!"

"Nothing can break through my barrier; not even the Holy Weapons."

Roy slashes the barrier over and over, but the barrier just won't break. "Is that what you always do? Hiding behind a barrier and do nothing? You're actually a coward who doesn't like to do things yourself! All you do is hide and let your lackeys do everything for you!"

"You think I never fight and do nothing but give commands? Then let me show you what I'm capable of." A bone fragment grows out of Naraku's back, and when it is long enough, he breaks it off and wields it like a sword.

"Eeew… He's frightening…" says Peach.

Naraku and Roy swing their weapons at each other and engage in a swordfight. After much clashing and clanging of weapons, Naraku moves back many steps and swings his bone sword, shooting out a dark energy shot. Roy quickly jumps aside, but the shot was able to scratch his feet a little bit. "Ugh!"

He charges at Naraku and hits him with his sword, but the villain blocks it with his own. While the two are pushing back and forth with their weapons, Naraku holds up his other hand and a dark energy ball forms on it. When it is done charging, he slams the hand into Roy's body and blasts him backwards.

BAM!

"AHHHHH!" Roy flies across the room and slams onto the floor hard, but he gets up again. "Darn! How dare you use a nasty trick like that!" Suddenly, Naraku appears in front of him and slashes him with his bone sword. "UGH!" Roy flies back and falls onto the floor. "Argh… I will not…" Naraku opens his fingers and shoots out a dark thunderbolt at him. "AHHHHH!" And Roy finally passes out from the powerful shock.

The others Smashers are shocked. "ROY!"

Luigi runs to Roy and feels his heartbeat. "Oh no! Roy's heart isn't beating anymore! He's dead! Naraku killed him! ROY!"

"But the heart is supposed to be on the left side, not right," Sheik tells him, and that's when Luigi notices that he's touching Roy's right chest, not left.

"Oh…" Luigi wonders in his mind, "Now that Roy is down, there is nobody left that can defeat Naraku. The two girls and that parrot cannot stand a chance against him. Looks like I have no choice but to protect them myself." He gets up and points his Thunder Rod at Naraku. "Don't underestimate me! I may be a coward, but I am very mean and dangerous when I'm serious! You better not hurt my friends or else I'll kill you!" Naraku lifts a finger and shoots out another dark thunderbolt, zapping Luigi out of sense. "YAAAAAAAA!" And he joins Roy on the floor.

Peach, Sheik, and Parry are really shocked. "LUIGI!"

"If you do not wish to die, then don't do anything silly," says Naraku.

"I will avenge for them!" says Sheik. "Prepare to die!" She dashes toward him and swings her whip. Naraku quickly moves away and rushes towards her at a blinding speed and slashes her in the body. "ACK!" Then Naraku's fist glows in dark energy and he hits Sheik hard in the abdomen, sending her across the place with a blast. "AHHHH!"

BANG! Sheik passes out on the floor too.

Peach and Parry are beyond terrified; they are the only ones left! They tremble in fear as Naraku slowly approaches them. Peach closes her eyes and expects for the worse to come, but Naraku merely tells her, "I will give you a chance to live if you are willing to come with me to the new world."

"You're inviting us…?" asks Parry.

Peach thinks over this. If she says no, then surely she will meet the same fate as the other three, but if she goes with him, then she might not possibly see her friends again. Then it comes to her that the other Smashers are still around the castle. Perhaps they will come and rescue her. She has no other choices and says to Naraku, "I will!"

"What! Peach! Are you…"

"There are no other options left. We will have to go with him and hope for turn of events."

"I get your point. Fine, I'm your prisoner…"

Naraku turns around and walks away. "Follow me. Do not think of doing anything silly." So Peach and Parry follow him in great fear. The three knocked out Smashers are left lying there.

-

Master Hand and Crazy Hand burst into the throne room. "Darkling King!" But they see no on in there.

"Where is he?" asks CH.

"That's what I want to know too," replies MH. "Where else can he go? Surely he is not in the Diablo Darkling's prison, right? Even he cannot stand the evil aura of the Diablo Darkling."

"Hey Hands!" shouts a voice from behind. Both the Hands turn around and find out that it is Fox, Link, and DK.

"Hey guys! Where are the others?" asks CH.

"We got separated," explains Fox. "But where is Naraku?"

"He's not in his room," answers MH. "We don't know where he is too."

"We came this far just encounter nobody? We came for nothing!" says Link.

"Perhaps there's some secret in this room," mentions DK.

"You can be right, but this room doesn't look suspicious at all," says MH.

"Perhaps I can help," says another voice. They turn around and see that it is Mewtwo this time. "I can try and feel out the Darkling King's location."

"That will be good!"

-

Meanwhile, Mario is wandering around a dark place. "Where eez everybody?" He keeps on walking and notices some bodies lying on the floor. He goes near them and finds out it is Roy, Luigi, and Sheik. "Oh no! What-a happened to you all?" He shakes Roy and Luigi, but they are deeply unconscious and will not wake up, so he runs to Sheik and shakes her up. "Sheik-a! What-a happened? Where are the others?"

Sheik slowly opens her eyes and mumbles, "Peach… Naraku… took her…"

"Peachy! Noooo!"

"Naraku… wants to… fill the… world with… evil…"

"That bastard-a! I will not-a let him! I will rescue Peachy! Where'd he go?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure it's that way…" Sheik points to the direction Naraku went to.

"Okey-dokey! I will go get-a him and rescue Peachy!" Mario gets up and runs towards that direction.

-

Naraku leads Peach and Parry through a long hallway. "Where are we going to?" asks Parry.

"To the thing that will accomplish my dreams," replies Naraku. "I have spent years working on it." They eventually come to a large open room, and before them stood a gigantic mechanical airship. The height is more than 40 meters high and the length from head to back is almost more than 200 meters long! One the back end of the airship is a gigantic dark reactor. There are many cannons attached all over it and three large steam pipes on top of the airship.

"Behold the Black Wing!" says Naraku, standing in front of the mechanical monstrosity. "Technology has greatly improved over 500 years, and I am able to create something like this! This is my first step to filling the world with darkness!

Peach and Parry stare at the giant airship with awe. "Wow! That thing is huge!" exclaims Parry.

"It must have taken a really long time to complete!" says Peach. Without being said further, they all go aboard the airship and stand on the front deck.

"May I ask something?" asks Parry. "How does this thing spread darkness to the world?"

Naraku points to the large steam pipes and replies, "See those steam pipes? The engine in it is burning the remains of dead demons. When burned, the body of the demons will release demonic smoke through the pipes and darken the sky. And then the dark reactor at the back of the ship will spread evil aura into the atmosphere, polluting it with evilness. That way, all kinds of Darkling can survive in the outer world and they are free to do whatever they want. After that, the seal on the Diablo Darkling will break because of the amount of evil that is out there. He will come forth into the outer world and terrorize it, just like how it was 1000 years ago."

"Sounds complicated… So what is our role in the new dark world?"

"You are free to do whatever you want until you die."

Peach and Parry tremble at the thought of this. Suddenly, a loud voice bursts into the room, "NARAKU!" Peach and Parry recognize the voice and run to the side of the airship.

"MARIO!"

There stands Mario in front of the hallway. He is fuming mad and looking angry. "Peachy! Where are you?"

Peach waves to him in response. "Here I am!"

"I'm coming to rescue at-a once!" Mario runs towards the airship and slams the tip of the Fire Rod against the floor, using it as a pogo stick to jump up. "Naraku! I will kill-a you!"

"Did I say you are welcomed here?" asks Naraku. "I will not allow stowaways."

Mario lifts the rod overhead and slams it at Naraku, who quickly moves aside to dodge it. Mario lands onto the deck and thrust the tip of the rod at him. A barrier appears around Naraku and repels the hit. Mario keeps on jabbing the barrier over and over with the rod, but the barrier just won't break. "It's useless trying to destroy my barrier," says Naraku. "Nothing can destroy it."

"I don't-a believe eet! Eet will surely be destroyed-a!" Mario hits even harder than before, but still no use…

"You're really stubborn, aren't you? I really hate this kind of personality." Several tentacles grow out of Naraku's back and go towards Mario very fast. Mario quickly retracts the rod and jumps away to safety. The tentacles continue to follow him, so Mario has to bat them away with the rod.

"You can do it, Mario!" cheers Parry.

"Mario! Please don't get hurt!" says Peach.

One of the tentacles succeeds in binding around the Fire Rod. It lifts up the rod with Mario still holding onto the other end, and it swings around and around. "WAAAAAA!" Mario is spun around in air violently. Finally, the tentacle lets go and Mario goes crashing against the large steel pipe and drops onto the deck floor.

"MARIO!" cries Peach in concern.

Mario gets up again and says, "I will not-a lose here!"

"Your attitude reminds me of a certain half-demon from 500 years ago," says Naraku. "Thinking of that makes me feel angry all over again!" A large bone fragment grows out of his palm and he shoots out the bone fragment at Mario, who bats it away with the rod.

"Level up-a!" Mario levels up his Fire Rod to its 2nd form. The rod is thicker than before and has a drill-like tip at the front end. He slams the drill forward at Naraku, hitting it against the barrier.

"It's useless to try again."

The drill tip hits against the barrier and starts spinning very fast, trying to bore through the barrier. At first, it seems like it is doing nothing, but then the barrier starts to shake. "What! This isn't possible!" gasps Naraku. He quickly hops aside just as the drill smashes right through the barrier and destroys it. Naraku lands from his jump and says, "How can this be! My barrier is supposed to be unbreakable! The power of the 2nd level weapon is this powerful!"

"Now your barria eez no more use!" says Mario. "I can destroy-a you theez time!" He runs at Naraku and extends the front end of the rod at him. Naraku jumps into the air and lands behind Mario to escape it, but to his surprise, the back end of the rod extends backwards and hits him in the body hard.

"UGH!"

It presses him against the wall and crushes him hard. "ACK!" Mario retracts the rod and turns to him.

"Now I gotcha!"

"Way to go, Mario!" exclaims Parry.

"Mario! You did great!" says Peach happily.

Suddenly, they feel a violent shaking. "What's-a happening?" asks Mario.

"The airship is set to autopilot," answers Naraku, who is still alive. "It will take off by itself to the outside world and spread its darkness." The ceiling above the airship begins to split apart.

-

Meanwhile, the other Smashers are still fighting an army of Darkling outside the castle. This is when they all feel an earthquake. "An earthquake!" cries G&W.

Inside the castle, the remaining Smashers and the Hands are rushing through the hallway when they also feel the same shaking. "What's that!" gasps Ness.

"Look! Outside the window!" points out Fox. Several yards away from the castle, the ground is splitting apart, and the tip of the large steel pipes rise up, soon followed by the entire body of the Black Wing.

"An airship!" exclaims Link.

"Can that be related to Naraku?" asks DK.

"Surely it is," replies Master Hand. "I remember him saying something about an airship while I was imprisoned."

"I sense Naraku aboard there, along with a couple of our friends," says Mewtwo. "But at the same time, there are still some of us inside this castle. 3 are wandering around the first floor and another 3 are at the basement."

"I think it's best that we go find them first," suggests MH. "Then we will all reunite together and take on him all at once."

-

The Black Wing fully rises from the ground, with all the amazed beings down there watching at the magnificent airship. "Holy cow! What is that thing!" gasps CF.

"I've never seen an airship this big!" adds Samus.

Suddenly, a large door appears magically in front of the Black Wing, and the door slowly opens up. When the door fully opens, the Black Wing goes through it.

-

High on the skies of Onett… Okay, not that high…

Barney the Dinosaur is skipping around in a flower field, trampling flowers, swatting butterflies, and scaring off little kids. Then a large shadow appears over him, so he looks up and sees the bottom of the Black Wing coming out from the magical door suspended in midair. "Wow! Look at that big bird!"

Peach and Parry look down from the airship and Peach says, "It's Onett! We're outside!"

"This is your hometown, isn't it?" asks Naraku. "I decided to make it my first target."

"How dare you!" Mario says angrily to him.

"I am the king, so I can do whatever I want."

"You are too evil! I cannot-a allow you to live any longa!" Mario swings the Fire Rod at him, but Naraku quickly hops away.

He sends several tentacles after Mario, who bravely fights them all off. Mario fights fiercely and swiftly to reach Naraku, but the demon keeps moving away and continuously assault him with tentacles.

Naraku sends the tentacles at Mario from the side. Mario reacted fast and swings the rod to the side, grazing through all the tentacles at once. This shocked Naraku and the side of the rod hits him in the waist and sends him rolling along the floor. Mario jumps up into the sky and raises the rod overhead, dropping down towards the demon.

"Nooooo!" screams Naraku with eyes wide in shock, waiting for the worst to come. The Fire Rod slams onto his head really hard.

SLAM!

And it smashes him right through the floor, leaving a hole on it.

Mario lands onto the deck and looks at the hole. "Did we do it?" wonders Peach.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_Preview _**

**Naraku: You insolent human! Disappear now! **

**Mario: AHHHHH!**

**Peach: MARIO!**

**Parry: That's it! Let's get outta here!**

**Master Hand: Oh no! Naraku spread darkness into the world already! We're too late!**

**Naraku: Hahahahaha! My dreams have come true at last!**

_**Coming up next chapter: The Enemy Succeeds! The First Step to World Domination!**_


	78. Enemy Succeeds!

**Chapter 78: The Enemy Succeeds! The First Step to World Domination!

* * *

**

Mario looks at the hole that Naraku busted through on the floor. "Did Mario win?" asks Parry.

Suddenly, several tentacles burst out of the floor next Mario and catch him! "Mamamia!"

Naraku comes out of the hole again. The tentacles growing from his back are reaching into the hole and coming out from where Mario is to grab him. "I, Naraku, will never be defeated by a weak human like you! I am the lord of demons and the Darkling King! My powers are far superior to yours!" The tentacles hurl Mario high into the air and Naraku jumps up next to Mario. A sharp bone fragment grows out his hand and he hits Mario with it. Mario is knocked off the side of the Black Wing and he plummets to the earth below.

"AHHHHH!"

Peach runs to the side of the airship and screams, "MARIO! NOOOOO!" Mario keeps on falling and disappears into the trees below.

"Don't care about that fat weakling," Naraku tells her. "It is better to come with me and live in a place full of strong beings.

Peach turns to him and angrily replies, "I would rather die than to live in a world full of evil!"

Naraku squints his eyes. "If death is what you want, then I'll give you death!"

-

Roy finally gains his consciousness and gets up. "Ugh… My head still hurts…"

"Roy!" shouts the voice of Link. Roy turns around and sees Fox, Link, and DK coming towards him. "We found you at last!"

"Hey guys! What's been happening?" asks Roy.

Sheik approaches them and says, "Naraku took Peach away and Mario is on his way to rescue her."

"What!"

"And a gigantic airship has risen from outside the castle!" adds Fox. "Naraku is surely on that ship. If that's true, then Peach and Mario must be on there too!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and meet up with the others!" says Link. "And someone will have to carry Luigi along. I'm afraid he won't regain consciousness for a while."

To make a long story short, Mewtwo found the 3 cute Pokemon and made it out the castle along with Fox and the others. When outside, they are greeted by bunch of badly mauled Smashers. "What happened here?" asks Pikachu, surprised by their appearance.

"Do you know how hard was it to fight off those hell of a Darkling…?" says Bowser, who has a swollen eye and some broken spikes on his shell.

"Well, you beat them all up anyway, didn't you?" asks Link.

"Do you think we enjoyed it!" Popo says to him.

"Anyway, have you seen a giant airship rising?" asks Ness.

"I doubt anyone can miss an airship that big," says Samus, whose helmet visor is cracked.

"And it went into the outside world using a giant portal!" adds Kirby.

"Naraku must be up to something terrible! We must stop him at once!" says Sheik.

"But how do we get out of here?" asks Nana. "The portal just closed. We're stuck here!"

"Not today!" yells a voice. They all look up and see the Final Destination descending. "Hurry aboard!" yells Master Hand. "We're getting out of here!"

-

Naraku slowly steps towards Peach in a threatening way. Peach backs off in fear with the Frying Pan in front of her for protection. "You cannot hope to do anything with a metal plate like that," says Naraku. He shoots out a black fireball at her, and she uses the surface of the pan to block it.

"Fight him!" Parry tells Peach.

"I can't! I'm not strong enough to fight him!" replies Peach. "I'm getting out of here rather than fighting him!" She takes out a parasol and jumps overboard the Black Wing.

"I will not let you leave alive!" Naraku fires a black thunderbolt at the parasol, burning it. With the parasol broken, Peach drops towards the earth below.

"AHHHHH!"

"Use the skirt!" Parry.

But Peach is drowned in her fear and did not think about that. She keeps on falling and falling while screaming madly. Parry wants to lift her up, so he grabs her by the crown. Of course, the crown gets lifted away but Peach didn't. She falls into a muddy marsh below and is therefore saved.

SQUELCH!

Peach, all dirty and looking brown, rises from the marsh. "Eeeew… I'm so dirty and smelly…"

Parry flies down to her and says, "At least you survived. Here's your crown."

-

Naraku walks into the control room and presses several button combinations there. "It is time to begin the first step of my plan."

The engine of the Black Wing starts churning, releasing thick black smoke out of the large steel pipes. The smokes come out in such great amount that the entire blue sky is blotted out. Even the sunray cannot penetrate through the thickness of the cloud!

"Looks like rain," says Parry.

"No, it's the demon smoke that Naraku said!" Peach corrects him.

The smoke spreads very fast, and in just a few minutes, the entire of Onett have become dark and gloomy. The smoke didn't stop here though; it continues to spread all over the place.

Naraku presses more buttons on the controller. "Now to activate the Dark Reactor." The reactor at the back end of the ship starts whizzing loudly and releases an evil aura. Trees and other plants start to wilt and pools of water become polluted. Many of the small cute animals are suffering from the evil aura.

The ground begins shaking and purple light shines out. Peach and Parry are terrified by this sudden phenomenon, and they are even more terrified when Darkling start appearing from everywhere! "DARKLING!" scream the two.

These Darkling are much more terrifying than the ones they have met. They begin to destroy whatever they come across. "If this keeps on going, then the world will be destroyed!" gasps Peach.

-

In Tokyo…

Shampoo stares out the Cat Café and notices s black color coming from the far side of the sky. "Grandma, sky looks very black. Strange weather…"

Cologne hops next to her on her cane and takes a look, and starts to worry. "Oh no… Has Naraku succeeded at last…?"

Elsewhere, Yoh is tying his shoelaces to get ready for his usual 30-kilometer run-around-the-town training, like always. Just when he was about to go out, Anna suddenly stops him, "Wait, Yoh."

"What?"

"Can't you sense it? The evil aura that is outside?"

Yoh opens the door and looks out, and is quite surprised to see the sky become black. "Um, yeah… I did sense it."

"It's best that you don't go out now."

"But how about my training? You always want me to do it."

"Maybe next time. I do care about you, you know?"

-

Somewhere in the big blue sea, Luffy is sitting on his usual Going Merry's place, the ship's head. Zoro is doing his training of lifting a 500-kilogram besides him. He sees the strange phenomenon in the sky and asks Luffy, "Captain, do you see that?"

"Yeah, I see lots of fish out in the sea. Surely they will make a great meal!" replies Luffy.

"No, idiot! Can't you see something more obvious?"

"Oh yeah! I see a whale jumping out from the sea!"

Zoro grabs his head and turns it towards the sky, "The sky!"

"Seagulls! I wonder if they are edible? Hey wait… The sky is turning black!"

"You're so late to notice this!"

Nami notices this too. "Strange… This doesn't look like any weather I know of before. It surely isn't storm clouds."

-

Some menacing Darkling attack Peach and she fights them back with her Frying Pan. She levels it up to its 2nd form and uses the Heat Blast to blast them into bits. She quickly step out of the woods and is shocked at the scene before her eyes; Onett is being wasted by lots of Darkling! "This is horrible!"

"Hey! Look up there!" points out Parry. Out of the black clouds in the sky emits terrible screeching sounds, followed by a horde of snake-like demons descending.

"What are those!"

The demons fly around and cause havoc everywhere; tearing down buildings and attacking anything that breathes, except the Darkling.

Naraku is very pleased with the sight that he sees. "Hahahaha! Go and play, my demons and Darkling! Have your fill! The world is now ours! Nobody can stop me now! The time for the Diablo Darkling to come is not far! Hahahahahaha!"

Peach is aghast beyond words at the scene and she does not know what to do. The Darkling and demons are tearing down the place, and there are too many of them for her to fight. "No… This cannot be…"

"Where are the others when we need them!" says Parry. Suddenly, one of the demons turns towards them and charges forward for an attack. Just before it hits, a shot flew in from the side and vaporized the demon. They both turn around and see Samus. "Sammy!"

"Are you two alright?" ask Samus as she approaches them. She is accompanied by the rest of the Smashers, except Mario.

"Everyone… It's too late…" says Peach. "Mario loss and is nowhere in sight… And now everything is demolished by Darkling… We lose the battle…"

Master Hand turns to the scene of wreckage. "Indeed… We are a bit too late… Naraku has successfully spread darkness into the world… But nothing is ever too late!"

"Do we still have a chance?" asks Bowser.

MH points to the Black Wing that is hovering high in the sky. "If we can destroy THAT thing, then we still have hope!"

"Right on!" says Link.

"But we have something bigger to deal with first! We must save Onett!"

"Right! It's our hometown after all! We do not want it to be destroyed, right?" mentions Ness.

"And Lilina is there!" gasps Roy. "I must rescue her!" So he quickly runs into Onett.

"What do we do now?" asks Ganondorf (He has changed back to his normal form).

"Talk about Naraku later! We have something more vital at the moment!" MH tells him.

-

Naraku goes back working on the controller. "Now for massive destruction!" He sets the weapon control system to auto-control. The large guns and turrets all around the Black Wing starts aiming around by themselves. One of them shoots out a large ball of black energy. It drops towards the earth and when it hits the ground, it creates a large explosion that shakes everything.

Peach and some of the Smashers are knocked to their feet from the explosion. "What was that!" gasps G&W.

"The airship is firing at us!" points out Falco.

"It's more like firing randomly," Samus tells him.

The turrets begin firing like crazy, demolishing all that is below. "Hahahaha! Destroy them all!" laughs Naraku. "I will destroy this worthless place and create a whole new world where only evil exists!"

A black energy drops next to the Smashers and blasts them aside.

BANG!

"Whoa! That was close!" says Pichu.

"We can't let him keep up like this!" says Mewtwo.

"What can we do?" asks Yoshi.

"Help me!" cries a voice. Ness turns to the source of voice and sees Pokey being chased by a Darkling! "Ness! Help me!"

"Pokey!" Ness takes out the Ultimate Bat, runs towards him, and swings the bat into the Darkling's face, killing it.

"You're my hero, Ness!" Pokey bows down to him. "I am thankful that you saved me!"

"Talk about this later, we got business!"

"NESS! Watch out!" Mewtwo shouts to him.

Ness looks up and sees a black energy shot falling towards him and Pokey. He quickly lifts up Pokey using telekinesis and hurls him aside to safety. However, Ness did not run himself.

"NESS!"

The shot hits Ness and explodes. Everyone is shocked, but when the explosion of the smoke cleared, they see Dr. Mario and Ness inside a barrier. It appears that Dr. Mario made it next to Ness just in time to activate a barrier using his Heal Staff.

"Phew… I thought I was a goner…" says Ness with a sigh of relief.

More shots drop down everywhere and cause more destruction. Barney is running across a wilted flower field, trying to escape the rain of energy shots. "Run like the wind!" he sings happily and at the same time in fear. Unknown to him, a single energy shot drops down towards him from above.

"Barney! Watch out!" Peach shouts to him.

"Huh?" Barney looks up and…

BANG!

Too late; Barney is consumed by the explosion of the energy shot. All that is left is a large crater on the earth. Peach is shocked at what she saw. "No… Too many people have died…"

-

"MONSTER!" scream Usopp and Chopper as they run back and forth on the ship deck.

"What are these creatures!" screams Nami, who is hiding under a table.

Several snake-like demons are pouring down from the black clouds and are attacking them. "Whatever they are, they are annoying!" says Zoro. A horde of demons approaches him, and Zoro performs a spinning sword attack. "Dragon Twister!" When he spins, wind blades are created and are flying in an upward spiral, cutting the demons into pieces.

A rather large demon aims for Sanji. When it opens its mouth to swallow him in a single gulp, he leaps into the air and slams his heel down onto the demon's head, crushing it. "Tsk! Annoying pest!"

"AHHHH! IT'S COMING AFTER ME!" screams Nami. Another demon is coming towards her for an attack. Sanji quickly rushes to the demon and kicks it away.

"Don't you dare hurt Nami-san!"

"There's even more coming!" gasps Robin, pointing to the sky.

"That's it!" Luffy starts twisting his upper torso, and he had twisted for many rounds, he untwists and his upper torso starts spinning furiously while he lets loose a barrage of fast and deadly punches. "GUM GUM STORM!" All the incoming demons are punched into smithereens by his super punches.

-

The same is happening in Tokyo. Yoh is busy defending his house and Anna from the attack of demons. "Celestial Slash!" He shoots out a crescent-shape beam from his oversouled sword and slices a good amount of demons.

Some of the demons are able to get pass him and goes for Anna. "Anna! Run!" Yoh shouts to her.

Anna whips out her prayer beads and it miraculously lengthens. It automatically wraps around on the demons and zaps it with some strange energy, and soon the demon vaporizes. "I'm your fiancée, so it's my duty to help you, not run," Anna tells him.

"Um… Right…"

-

The same is happening in Hidden Leaf Village. The strongest ninjas are busy defending their village from the onslaught of demons. "This will never end!" complains Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I will protect you!" Naruto tells her. A demon swings it tail at him and knocks him to his feet, and then it opens its mouth to bite him. Suddenly, Sasuke rushes towards the demon and slashes it away with a kunai.

"Are you all right, coward?" Sasuke asks him.

"Hey! You don't have to call me that, do you!"

Tsunade, being the Hokage of the village, has the biggest responsibility of defending the village. Using her monstrous strength, she knocks all the demons away with a single but powerful punch. "The Darkling King has succeed…?" she says to no one in particular.

-

Most of the Smashers are fighting the Darkling and demons in Onett now, along with the wireframes. Peach is still standing at the mouth of the forest, watching the scene going on. "This is too much… I can't take it any longer…"

"Naraku… How can you do this…?" says MH angrily.

"Mamamia…" says a voice. They both turn around and see Mario stepping out from some bushes.

"Mario!" says Peach happily, and she runs to hug him.

"You escaped, Peachy. But-a I have a score to settle with-a Naraku!" Mario turns to MH. "Masta Hand, gimme a warp-a star!"

"A warp star? What for?" asks MH.

"I'm going afta Naraku!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I will not-a be satisfied until I defeat-a him!"

"Hmmm… It can work. You take on Naraku while the others take on the Darkling. But are you sure you can go alone?"

"Yes! I will fight-a him alone! Eet eez my own payback!"

MH sees confidence in Mario's eye, and agrees to give him a warp star. He got one for him and Mario hops onto it, and he says one last thing to Peach, "Peachy, I'll be back."

"I trust you, Mario. You must come back alive!" And so, Mario zooms into the sky using the warp star, heading for the Black Wing.

"Naraku! Here I come!" says Mario.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

That was REALLY exciting, wasn't it? If you're expecting the final battle to come next chapter, then I'm afraid not yet. There is one thing that MUST be answered first…

And by the way, it's Zo**r**o, not Zo**l**o.

**_Preview _**

**Kagome: Hi everybody! I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm…**

**Inuyashal: Kagome! Let's get back through the well and continue looking for Shikon jewel shards!**

**Kagome: Wait, okay? I have to keep the readers accompanied first.**

**Inuyasha: Who cares about them? Just come with me! You're my jewel shard detector!**

**Kagome: Sit!**

**SLAM!**

**Inuyasha: Wa!**

**Kagome: So anyway, the next few chapters will be dedicated to the story of what exactly happened 500 years ago! See you next chapter!**

_**Coming up next chapter: A Feudal Fairy Tale! The Story of a Schoolgirl and a Half-Demon!**_


	79. Feudal Fairy Tale

Once again, I apologize for the wait. You know the problem I have… School…

**Chapter 79: A Feudal Fairy Tale! The Story of a Schoolgirl and a Half-Demon!

* * *

**

Naraku oversees the chaos going all over the place. Darkling and demons are destroying everything, darkness covering the sky, and gunfire and bullets destroying the land. "Fufufufufu!" he laughs. "My plans have never been this successful! Come to think of it, it's all because that annoying half-demon Inuyasha isn't around! It took a really long time for this to come true, and the wait really is worth it."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

This is a story that took place 500 years ago, in Feudal Japan…

Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting on the side of a grassy hill, looking at the bright morning scene before them. "No sign of Naraku here either," says Inuyasha. "He's really been into hiding for serious."

The last time they encountered Naraku was when he used the Jewel of Power to gain control of gigantic monsters. With the help of the future companions called the Smashers, and also 3 certain Space Pirates, Inuyasha and his gangs were able to bring his plan to an end. Naraku escaped after that, and he was never heard of ever since. The Smashers and Space Pirates also returned to their own time, and they were never heard of ever since; at least for the Inuyasha people.

And of course, I'm talking about my other fan fiction Feudal Smashers. You should go and read it. It's got lots of good reviews!

"It's been very peaceful ever since Naraku disappeared," says Kagome. "We can have a quiet time with him gone."

"But you can't expect him to go hiding and hatch an evil plot," Inuyasha tells her. "As long as he is living, then there can never be perfect peace. We must hunt him down and kill him!"

"I wonder how are the Smashers?" wonders Shippo, straying from the main topic.

"They're probably back in their time having their fun," replies Kagome.

"You don't meet them when you return into the well?"

"They say they come from the year 2011, but I live in the year 1997. I will have to live for another 14 years before I can meet them. And I'm thinking that perhaps they saw my future form already!"

Suddenly, they hear a loud slap. Shortly after the slap, they see Miroku, Sango, and Kirara coming towards them, and Miroku has a red handprint on his face.

"It was my hand! It is cursed!" Miroku protests to Sango.

"You're both cursed and mentally insane!" snaps Sango angrily.

"Got any incomes?" Inuyasha asks them.

"If it is regarding Naraku, then we have none. However, I have found a place where we can spend a night comfortably," replies Miroku.

"You're gonna come up with that 'there's an evil atmosphere around this house and we must spend a night here in order to purify it' lie again, right?"

"Do not call it a lie, Inuyasha. That's a very unkind word. It is called a smart plan."

"Yeah right…"

Nevertheless, they all go to the place that Miroku believes is a good resting place.

After some walking, they finally come to a large monastery. "What is this place?" asks Kagome.

"It is one of the best and holiest monastery in Japan," replies Miroku. "Supposedly, there is a holy artifact placed here and it contains some ancient secrets. But let's not get into much detail. Let us go ask for refuge."

When they approach the entrance of the monastery, some monks step out and halt them. "No trespassers allowed! Especially demons!"

"Inuyasha isn't a bad demon, so are Shippo and Kirara," Kagome tells them. "They are perfectly good demons."

"We don't care! As long as they are demons, then they are not allowed inside! We will not allow demons to defile this place!"

"Feh! If he wants me to leave, then I'll leave! Besides, I don't like the air of this place," grumbles Inuyasha.

Miroku lowers his head in disappointment. "Oh well… Looks like we'll have to spend the night out in the fields…" He is more disappointed at the fact that he won't get to spend a night with the beautiful women in there. But do monasteries have beautiful women to begin with?

-

That evening, they all settle down in an open field not too far from the monastery. After eating some simple meal cooked by Kagome and having a bit of chatting, they all lie down to turn in for the day. Inuyasha sleeps sitting up while keeping one eye open to keep watch for the night.

After about an hour of silence, he sniffs something in the air. "What's the smell? Wait, it smells familiar! I know it! It's the scent of Naraku!"

The others wake up at the sound of hearing his name mentioned. "I can sense a powerful demonic aura too," says Sango.

"Hey! Look at the sky! There's something flying!" points out Shippo. There is large mass of black cloud flying across the sky.

"So he finally showed up! I'll put a wretched end to him!" says Inuyasha, going after the cloud.

The black cloud is, in fact, heading for the monastery instead of towards them. "It's heading for the monastery!" says Kagome. "The people there are in danger!"

"But why would Naraku aim for that kind of place?" wonders Miroku. They quickly go after the black cloud.

The cloud is faster than them though, and shortly after it disappears into the monastery grounds, they hear sounds of screaming and crying. "Quick! We must help them!" says Sango.

They rush through the entrance and see the whole place wrecked up. "What happened here?" Inuyasha asks one of the fallen monks nearby.

"A black cloud came… And a large demon appeared from it…" replies the monk. "It has… entered the holy chamber… to the way… of the forbidden realm…"

"Forbidden realm?" asks Kagome curiously.

"I don't care about that. I'm just going after the demon!" Inuyasha speeds off into the monastery himself, soon followed by the others.

They made their way into the deepest chamber, where they witness a battle between the monks and a large dinosaur-looking demon. "You vile demon! We will not allow you to find out the secret of the Forbidden Realm!" says the lead monk. "Behold our powers of holiness!"

The monks throw sutras at the demon and stick it onto him, and then they start chanting some strange language and the sutras on the demon starts glowing. The demon roars in pain and struggles hard to get the sutras off. "It's useless!" says the monk. "No demon can survive our holiness!"

Inuyasha's gang watches the battle from aside. "Look's like they don't need our help," says Kagome.

As the monks continue to chant, some sort of a barrier appears around the demon and begins electrocuting it with holy power. The demon roars madly and struggles even harder. "I will not be defeated by humans like you!" Amazingly, the demon uses its mighty strength to break through the holy barrier!

"WHAT!" gasp the monks. With one swipe of its claw, the demon knocks all the monks away.

"How is that possible!" gasps Miroku.

The demon turns to a small box at the far end of the room. "Yes! That's the one master sent me for! I will bring it back to him!" It is when he turned around did Inuyasha notice a spider marking on his back.

"That spider mark! He's one of Naraku's spawns! Now we have proof that Naraku is still up to something!"

The demon approaches the box and brings his hand towards it, but is then repelled by a mystical force. "These holy barriers do not work on me! Master Naraku gave me the unique power to break through all kinds of barriers!" He slams his hand down on the barrier hard and shatters, and he is able to obtain the box easily.

"He's taking it away!" gasps Shippo.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumps at the demon with claws wide open. "Iron Reaver!" He slashes the demon across his back and makes him drop the box in pain.

"Argh! How dare you!" The demon turns around and swings a fist at Inuyasha, but he is able to avoid it.

Inuyasha lands a few feet away from him and asks, "Hey you! Tell me where is Naraku and what is he up to!"

"Why would I tell a half-demon like you? Naraku is going to begin a wonderful plan that cannot be thwarted! He will become the king of the world if he succeeds!"

"Yeah right! King of his own stupid world! You better tell me or else I'll shred you into pieces!"

"Try and do it!" The demon opens its mouth and shoots out an energy blast. Inuyasha brings up his Tetsusaiga's sheath and it deflects the shot. He runs to the demon and swings the Tetsusaiga at him, but the demon is able to block it using his hands. Next, the demon is able to get the upper hand and he sends Inuyasha flying sideways with a strong punch.

POW!

"Inuyasha!" gasps Kagome.

"I have no time to play with you! I will take my leave now!" The demon then smashes through the ceiling and escapes.

"Don't run!" Inuyasha gets up and follows him outside the monastery.

"Don't follow me! Die!" The demon turns to him and opens his mouth wide, shooting out a large energy blast.

Inuyasha readies his Tetsusaigi. "This is just perfect chance to use Backlash Wave!" As the energy shot approaches, a wind-like aura appears around the blade of the Tetsusaig. Inuyasha then swings his giant sword downwards. "Backlash Wave!" When swung, a column of wind shoots out towards the energy shot.

As the column of wind moves forward, it grows bigger and bigger and shatters the energy shot. "What!" gasps the demon. He is shocked by the power of the incoming attack that he did not run, and the now full-sized tornado hits the demon and tears through his skin until he nothing more than chunks of flesh. "AHHHHH!"

"Inuyasha defeated him!" exclaims Shippo.

Inuyasha sheathe his sword and says, "That was too easy!" He looks at the box on the ground and wonders what it is. "Now why does Naraku send him to get this old box?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind whips by and blows up dusts, blinding them temporarily. When Inuyasha opens his eyes, he sees the box in the hands of Kagura! "Kagura!"

"It's been a while, Inuyasha," says Kagura. "I see that you defeated Naraku's newest spawn. He figured that this would happen, so he sent me to fetch this."

"Where is Naraku? And why does he want that old box?"

"I don't exactly know why he wants it, but he says that he will become king of the entire world once he has it. And I will not tell you where he is hiding."

"Grrrr!"

"I'll take my leave now. Good luck trying to follow me!" She pulls out a feather that instantly grows very big so she can hop on it and fly off.

"Dang that demon! We must hunt down Naraku at all cost!"

"Did Kagura said that Naraku will become king of the world if he obtains that thing?" asks Miroku.

"If he becomes king, then does that mean he can do whatever he wants?" asks Shippo.

"I don't exactly know what he means by that," says Sango.

"We should ask the monks about what that thing is," insists Kagome.

So they return to the monastery and help those who are injured. After some while, everything is fixed and back to normal again. Inuyasha's gang is sitting in a room with the high monk of the monastery. "I thank you all for destroying the monster," says the monk. "But we must now worry about the artifact that is stolen."

"What is inside that box?" asks Miroku.

"You have asked a good question. Inside the box contains the secret to releasing the very incarnation of evil itself into the world?"

"What's that?" asks Shippo.

"Have you heard of the Great War 500 years ago between the Hands and the evil incarnation Darkling?"

They all shake their head as a response, but Miroku says that he heard a little about it.

"It was furious war that lasted for many days. The Darkling are the embodiment of human's evil nature. The most powerful of them all is the Diablo Darkling. He is the ultimate evil being. There is none, I repeat, NONE, in the universe, that can match up to his evilness."

"Not even Naraku is eviler than him?" asks Shippo.

"Yes, Diablo Darkling is the center of all the evil in the world. Now when the war ended, the Darkling were sealed into the Forbidden Realm, an alternate dimension where all the evil beings are banished. It is said that whoever releases the Darkling from their prison, that person will be made king or queen of them all, and will be given almighty power that is capable of destroying the entire world."

"No wonder Naraku wants that thing! But you haven't really said what's in the box yet," says Sango.

"In that box contains a scroll that pinpoints one of the many locations of the Forbidden Realm, and also the password to freeing the Darkling. If this Naraku demon succeeds, then he will become the king of Darkling."

"I can defeat him along with those Darkling!" boasts Inuyasha.

"Have I told you that nothing can ever hurt a Darkling? They are totally immune to all kind of attacks. Not even that demonic sword of yours can do anything to them."

"Nothing can hurt them?"

"The only things capable of killing a Darkling are the Royal Hand Families. They are the ones responsible for putting an end to the Darkling many years ago. Nobody else can ever defeat the Darkling. So it is important that you stop Naraku from releasing them, or else the world will end!"

-

In a secret hideout somewhere in a gloomy wasteland…

Kagura steps into Naraku's chamber with the box in her hand. "I brought it here, Naraku. This is what you want, right?"

"Yes, place it here," replies Naraku. "With this thing, I do not even need the Shikon Jewel anymore. Fufufufufu!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Preview**_

**Inuyasha: We must go to Naraku's hideout!**

**Naraku: Too late! I am on my way to become the Darkling King!**

**Inuyasha: I won't let you!**

**Kagome: Oh no! He's about to do it!**

**Naraku: Now Darkling! I will give you freedom in return for power! What? Am I worthy enough? I am always worthy! What are you doing? What! Ugh!**

**Inuyasha: Naraku is… defeated…?**

**_Coming up next chapter: The Chase to the Forbidden Realm! How the King Came to Be!_**


	80. Came to Be

**Chapter 80: The Chase to the Forbidden Realm! How the King Came to Be!

* * *

**

Naraku sits in his chamber and reads the scroll that was in the box. The first part talks about the history of the Great War, which he already knew, so he skims through it until the end. It is the last part that grabs his attention the most. It reads:

_The entrance to the Forbidden Realm is many, and all leads to one destination._

_It is invisible to the eyes of the flesh. No one can see it._

_It is there, but you cannot see it._

_A special password and ritual is required for its appearance._

_One entrance resides in Japan, at where the finger of the demon is pointing._

"At where the finger of the demon is pointing…?" Naraku wonders. "I believe I know a place like that."

-

Inuyasha and his friends are back on their feet again. The high monk tells them that the entrance of the Forbidden Realm according to that scroll is on top of Demon's Hand Peak. "Why is it called Demon's Hand Peak?" asks Kagome.

"The top of that mountain resembles the shape of a demon's hand, with its 'index finger' pointing towards the sky," answers Miroku.

"Is it far from here?"

Sango points to a mountain range in the distance. "It's among those mountain ranges. If we move fast, then we should reach there by evening."

"We better get there fast," says Inuyasha. "We must beat Naraku there and stop him, or else he will be unstoppable!"

However, Naraku is on his way there already, riding inside a spherical barrier that flies through the air, with Kagura and Kanna riding on a feather hovering besides him. When Demon's Hand Peak is in sight, Naraku says, "That is the place where the demon's finger points. The entrance to the Forbidden Realm is there."

As Inuyasha goes near the mountain ranges, he sniffs the air around him. "That smell! It smells like Naraku! He's nearing the mountain!"

"Oh no! We must stop him before he gets there!" gasps Kagome.

"Quick! Kagome, hop onto my back!" Inuyasha bends down to let Kagome climb up, and then he carries her and runs at a very fast speed.

"Kirara! Take us there quick!" Sango commands Kirara. Kirara changes from her little cat form into her large form, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbs aboard her as she rides like a wind.

Naraku now stands atop the peak of the mountain. He walks towards the ledge (that is, the index finger) that is sticking out into the air. He opens the scroll and reads the last part one more time, and then puts it away. He lifts up both his arms into the air and begins chanting some strange language.

"What is Naraku doing and saying?" wonders Kagura.

Inuyasha and the gang are now on their way up the mountain. Inuyasha carries Kagome and jumps up the rocks on by one and Kirara flies upwards while carrying the other three. "He's scent is getting closer! We must go fast!" says Inuyasha.

Naraku continues to chant the strange language that probably nobody understands. The moment he finishes chanting, Inuyash's feet hit the surface of the peak, and he shouts, "Naraku!"

Just at this moment, a bright flash appears in the sky in front of Naraku. "What's happening!" gasps Kagome.

When the flash dies down, a large door is seen in midair! "A door in midair!" gasps Shippo.

"At last! The entrance to the Forbidden Realm is opened!" says Naraku. "I can now become the Darkling King!"

"I will not let you! Naraku!" shouts Inuyasha.

Naraku turns around and sees him. "Ah, it's you, Inuyasha. You will not stop me this time. I will become the king of this world!"

"I will see to it that you don't!" Inuyasha whips out his Tetsusaigi and charges at him, ready to slash him in two. "Get ready to die!"

Kagura appears in front of him and swings her fan. "Dance of the Blades!" When swung, it shoots out several wind blades. Inuyasha quickly brings up his sword to block them. Naraku quickly uses this as a chance to escape through the door, soon followed by both his henchmen.

"Naraku! Get back here!"

"We must go after him!" insists Miroku. "That's the only way now!"

They all agree and so follow Naraku through the door.

-

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha's group finds themselves being carried through total darkness by unknown force. "What is this place?" asks Shippo. "There's nothing at all!"

"Even though there's nothing, I can sense a faint evil aura," says Miroku.

"That Naraku can't get far!" says Inuyasha. "We must stop him from releasing these Darkling thing!"

As they keep on moving, they see a broken down and ruined castle in front of them. "A castle?" wonders Sango.

"I can sense Naraku's demonic aura in there!" says Inuyasha. "Without doubt, he's in there!" So they run into the castle's broken downed door.

Inside the castle is dark and quiet. There is absolutely nothing at all. Not even a single soul moving. "This place gives me the creeps…" complains Kagome.

"I can sense great evil aura coming from the deepest part of the castle!" says Miroku.

"And Naraku is there also!" adds Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, in the lowest floor of the castle, Naraku is standing in front of a gigantic door. "So this is the seal of the Darkling," says Naraku. "I can sense massive amount of evil energy behind it. Honestly, I'm surprised that it's actually stronger than mines!"

"What are you going to do next, Naraku?" asks Kagura.

"I am going to open it. They say only a person with a wicked heart can open it." Naraku walks in front of the door and touches it. When he did, a loud voice bursts into the room.

"Who is it that is evil enough to touch the seal of the Darkling that is us?"

"It is I, the great demon lord Naraku! I have come to break the seal on you so I can become the Darkling King!"

"So a mere demon like you dare free us from our prison? Do you know what it takes to be a king?" replies the voice in a loud roaring voice.

"I know. One must have a heart of absolute evil, and I am like that."

"Your evil is not enough!"

"What? How can that be? What must I do to become the king then?"

"You must die once and reborn in deep darkness!"

"What does that mean?"

"You will see it soon enough! Come to us!" Suddenly, a hole appears on the wall of the door and a several black hands reach out and grab Naraku.

"Ah! What are you doing!" he cries.

Kagura is shocked at this, but Kanna just remains still. It is at this moment the Inuyasha gang burst into the room. "Naraku!" shouts Inuyasha.

"Look! Something is happening to Naraku!" points out Kagome.

Naraku is slowly being pulled into the hole by the black hands. "What are you doing! Let me go!" he cries.

"To become worthy enough to free us and become king, one must die first and then reborn in deep darkness! Come to us!"

"No! I don't want to die yet! Not before I become king!" Naraku struggles all he can to break free, but it is futile. He slowly gets pulled into the hole.

The others, except Kanna, are shocked beyond words. Naraku, a powerful demon, is now crying for help! Eventually, Naraku gets pulls through the hole, which slowly disappears.

"Come into the darkness…" says the voice.

"NOOOOOO!" screams Naraku one last time before his crying and screaming disappears.

"Naraku's gone…" says Kagome.

"I don't smell his scent anymore," adds Inuyasha.

"Can it be…?" Miroku takes out the seal on his right hand and is surprised to see his Wind Tunnel gone! "My wind tunnel is gone! That means…"

"Naraku is dead!" Sango finishes the phrase for him.

"Naraku is… dead…?" says Kagura in awe. "That means… I'm free…"

"Well, that serves him right," says Inuyasha. "I was going to give him the final blow myself. Looks like the Darkling thing took care of him."

"But the words of the Darkling bother me though," says Miroku worried. "It said that to become the king, one must die first and then reborn again in deep darkness. What does that mean?"

"I don't know too. But for all we know, Naraku is dead at the moment."

-

Everyone is outside in the real world now. "Great! Naraku is gone and we have nothing to worry about now!" says Kagome happily.

"We do not have to fear him any longer!" says Shippo.

"Well, it's a good thing indeed," says Inuyasha. "But I really should've been the one to get rid of him!"

"Cheer up, Inuyasha. With him gone, there will not be any troubles in the future," Miroku tells him.

"But I fear that he may come back again," says Sango. "What if he did get reborn one day?"

"When that day comes, I will slice him into pieces!" says Inuyasha.

So everyone is happy that Naraku is gone. Kagura is flying through the sky in her giant feather, and she is actually glad that Naraku is 'dead'. "With Naraku gone, I have freedom now. I can do whatever I want from now on."

-

Back in the Forbidden Realm, the only person remaining there is Kanna. Apparently, she is the only one that remained in the Forbidden Realm and did not leave. "Naraku's death is only temporally," she says to nobody. "In the future, he will rise once again."

-

500 years later…

The giant door slowly opens. When it fully opened, a bright purple flash is released and tons of black creatures come out, roaring and shouting in delight. The Darkling have been freed!

A person steps out of from the door, and he is none other than Naraku! "Fufufu… I did it at last…"

He steps out and meets Kanna standing there. For the whole 500 years, she has not leave there at all. Since she is a demon, her life span is surely longer than normal beings. "It's good to see that you are the only one waiting for me, Kanna," Naraku says to her. "That Kagura dare escape from me… Anyway, she probably doesn't exist in this world anymore. Now I am the king and I can do whatever I want!"

"Remember me!" roars a voice from behind.

Naraku turns around and sees another door behind the door that just opened. The Diablo Darkling is behind the door, and it has not been opened yet.

"My freedom is not until the world is tainted with the deepest of the darkness!" roars the voice of the Diablo Darkling. "You have an important job here! You are to spread evil all over the world so that I can come forth!"

"I will do as you say," says Naraku.

"And I congratulate you for freeing the Darkling! You are officially the Darkling King!"

All the Darkling that have been freed gather around Naraku and bow down to him with respect. "Hahahaha! This is just what I want! Now I can do to the world whatever I want!" says Naraku happily. "It's been 500 years and technology have greatly advanced, I presume. I can do more than what I want! I will surely free you from your prison some day!"

"Don't forget."

After this, Naraku goes out to organize the Darkling. He came to the idea of inviting the most evil beings of the outside world to come help him. It would be a pleasure for them all to join forces and work with him. He sends out some Winged Darkling to give messages to the evilest people they can find in the outside word, and let them know all about this.

And in short, this is how the Darkling King, Naraku, came to be…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" laughs Naraku. "My plans have succeeded! Now the Diablo Darkling's time for coming out of his prison is not far!" He looks at the scene of destruction before him again, and is very pleased.

Below the Black Wing, Mario is speeding towards him on the Warp Star. "Naraku! Don't think you can do whatever you want!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And thus the end the flashback… It was actually sort of rushed. I want to get to the climax fast, so it had to be done. I hope it explains many things to you though.


	81. The Battle Rages On!

uInuyasha fans may notice that I left out some other major Inuyasha characters like Sesshomaru, Kikyo, and Kohaku. I want the flashback to be simple and easy to understand, and I fear that too many casts may drag the flashback a bit longer. And if you have read Feudal Smashers, you'll notice that I missed out Kohaku in that story also. Since this is in some way a continuation of that story, I left him out also.

**Chapter 81: The Battle Rages On! The War of the Darkling!

* * *

**

Lilina is running for her life to escape a ferocious Darkling who is hot on her trail. She keeps on running until she unknowingly runs into a dead end with walls on three sides. "Oh no…" The Darkling caught up with her and slowly approaches her to do something more than nasty.

"Go away!" she shouts. She magically lights a fire in her hand and then releases a huge blast at the Darkling, but to her shock, the Darkling remains unharmed.

It starts approaching slowly, baring its sharp teeth. Lilina backs up against the wall in fear and sweats pour down from her head like a waterfall—her life is just flashing in front of her eyes.

All of a sudden, the Darkling is slashed in half by a sharp sword. Roy made it just in time to rescue her. "Lilina! Are you all right?"

"Roy!" Lilina throws herself onto Roy and hugs him tightly and then begins to cry tears of happiness. "Thank you for saving me!"

"It's all right. I'm here to protect you from all harms and danger."

-

Elsewhere, Crazy Hand is leading all the innocent citizens of Onett to safety. "Hurry! This way! Women, children, and oldies first! Men can go whenever they want to! I don't care!" He notices Luigi among the evacuating crowd, so he sticks his index finger under the running away Luigi and flips him into the sky and grabs him in midair. "You're a Smasher, so you should fight!"

"But I'm scared!" protests Luigi.

"Well, that can't be helped!" He tosses Luigi back into the battlefield.

Jigglypuff is cornered by a Darkling. "Help me!" she cries. The Darkling is about to strike when suddenly Luigi flies in from the side and knocks it away.

CRASH!

"Doh… That was a rough landing…" groans Luigi, rubbing his head, and then he is disturbed by the roar of the angry Darkling. "YIKES!" The Darkling throws a punch forward but Luigi got up and ran away before it hits.

He keeps on running around and around to escape the Darkling, but when he turns his head around, he sees the Darkling running on all four after him at a very fast speed! "AHHHH! HE'S AFTER ME!"

The Darkling catches up with him and trips him to the ground with a swipe of its claw. It then stands up on both legs and raises its arm and roars loudly.

"AHHHH! I'M DONE FOR!" screams Luigi. He quickly pulls up his Thunder Rod and smacks the Darkling's face rapidly with it. This made the Darkling even angrier and it punches Luigi hard in the head, knocking him aside. "AUGH!"

Luigi lands from the blow and lies on the ground. "Ugh… I'm done for…" The Darkling approaches him and threatens him again. Luigi screams like a little girl and shouts, "LEVEL UP!" And his Thunder Rod levels up, in which the front end becomes like that of a plug. He thrusts the plug forward and it fits perfectly into the Darkling's nostrils. Electricity surges out from the rod and into the Darkling's body. It roars in agony as it gets electrocuted and then soon explodes into pieces.

KABOOM!

"Huh… huh… I did it…"

-

"Take this! Earth Tremor!" Ganondorf lands onto the ground and smashes his trident into it, creating a powerful shockwave that knocks all the Darkling to their feet.

"Now eat this! Slashing Cannon!" Bowser swings both his giant claws and let loose a barrage of crescent-shaped shots, each cutting the Darkling into pieces.

"Well, that was easy," says Ganondorf.

"Sure they were," says Bowser, agreeing with him. "The Darkling usually do nothing but stand around, waiting to be hit."

Suddenly, a large shadow looms over them. They both look up and see a gigantic winged Darkling flying above them. The Darkling's head resembles a dragon's, but is sort of deformed. The Darkling looks down at them and bares its crooked but sharp teeth.

"What are you supposed to be?" asks Bowser. "Whoever you are, I will take you down like how I did with the others."

The Darkling flies in the sky for another short while before landing on top of a house, but its weight crushes the house underneath. "Now don't blame me!" shouts Bowser. "Slashing Cannon!" He swings his claws and shoot out several blades. The blades hit the Darkling's chest but surprisingly enough, does no damage to it. "Uh?"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Ganondorf tells him. "Watch. I can defeat it without leveling up my weapon to its second form!" Ganondorf jumps at the Darkling and prepares to skewer it. But before he is in range for the attack, the Darkling swings its humongous fist at Ganondorf and sends him flying. "AHHHHH!"

"Ganondorf!" screams Bowser, and he turns to the Darkling angrily. "How dare you!" The Darkling spreads out its wings and flaps it back and forth very hard, creating a strong gust of wind. The wind is so strong that Bowser is blown along the ground like a ball! Then the Darkling soars into the sky again.

Master Hand sees the Darkling and wonders to himself, "What is that Darkling? Father never told me something like that!"

Naraku sees the giant flying Darkling flying in circles around the sky, and says, "Ah, that's the Bahamut Darkling. It's the newest kind of Darkling to be discovered. It is said that its powers exceeds a Tyrant Darkling's."

Fox is standing on top of a house, shooting the Darkling rapidly with his Nuclear Gun. The Darkling flies around swiftly and avoids all the shots, and even if it did get hit, it just shrugs off the pain. Falco climbs up next to Fox and says, "Your weapon isn't strong enough! I'll show you mines!" He points his Level 2 Atomic Gun at the Bahamut Darkling and fires a large energy blast.

The blast hits the Darkling and creates a large explosion.

"Bull's-eye!"

But the Darkling bursts out of the cloud of smoke and lets out a deafening roar. It opens its mouth wide and creates a ball of energy in front of its mouth, and then it fires it at them. "What's that!" cries Fox.

Just before the ball of energy hits, Master Hand quickly flies in and pushes both Falco and Fox off the building. The energy ball hits the house and…

KABOOOM!

"That was close…" says MH. "If I didn't come faster enough…"

"I was thinking of reflecting it myself," says Falco.

"CH and I will handle the Darkling myself. You go and take on the smaller ones." With this, MH flies into the sky along with CH.

"C'mon, Falco, let's go bust some Darkling!" Fox tells his comrade.

"HELL NO!" screams a Hell No Darkling.

"HELL YES!" shouts back Falco, and then he blasts the Darkling into pieces.

-

MH and CH fly towards the Bahamut Darkling and shoot bullets at it. Though the bullets did hit the Darkling, it did not do much damage to it. The Darkling opens its mouth and shoots out another large energy ball. "We must catch it and throw it away!" says MH. Both the hands form into a cup formation and amazingly catches the energy ball! They struggle hard to push the energy ball away, and succeed. The energy ball is send hurling aside.

-

In a colorless flower field, Barney crawls out of a large smoking crater and groan, "Lo… What happened…? Did the sky just fall on me?"

Suddenly, the large energy ball falls on top of him and…

KABOOOOM!

-

Back to the Hands…

The two of them are flying back and forth around the Bahamut Darkling, punching it rapidly. The Darkling swings its arms and tail around, trying to hit the Hands, but they are too fast to get hit.

"Now let's crush it in between!" MH tells CH. The Hands zoom towards the Darkling from both directions, planning to crush it in between.

The Darkling spreads out both its arms and miraculously stops both the Hands from moving using only its hands! "WHAT!" gasp both the Hands. The Darkling slams them together and hurls them towards the earth below.

The two fall onto the earth with a loud bang and leave a large crater behind. "That guy's stronger than we thought…" groans CH.

The Bahamut Darkling flies near the surface of the earth and grazes through several roofs of buildings and causes massive damage all over the place. Captain Falcon is standing on top of a building, and when the Darkling flies near, he quickly jumps onto the Darkling's back and stabs the sharp end of his spear into its skin. "Gotcha!"

The Darkling roars in pain and shakes around violently until CF falls off along with his spear. "Whoa!"

"I'll get him!" Sheik swings her Level 2 whip at the Darkling. All 8 strands of the whip wrap themselves around the Darkling, and the next thing Sheik knows is she is being pulled along by the Darkling as it flies! "Hey! Stop!" The Darkling takes off into the sky again, taking Sheik along with it. "Ahhhh!"

"Zelda!" cries Link in concern. "I'll rescue you!" He fires a Silver Arrow at the Darkling and it automatically homes in onto it and pierces the Darkling in the chest and explodes on contact. The Darkling cries from getting hit and then shoots a small energy ball at Link, who quickly rolls away to avoid it.

"Somebody save me! It's too high!" screams Sheik, who is still… You know it already…

Roy walks to the Hands, who are getting up from getting knocked out earlier. "Take me up to the Darkling!"

"What are you going to do?" MH asks him.

"I'll take on him!"

"But it's in the sky!"

"That's why I tell you to take me up!"

"I'll take you! Hop on!" says CH. He opens his hand (literally, that's what he is) and Roy hops on, and then CH takes him into the sky.

The Bahamut Darkling sees them coming and opens its mouth to charge up another energy ball. "It's firing the energy shot!" shouts CH.

"Then throw me! I can prevent it!" says Roy.

"Then go!" CH stops in place and hurls Roy towards the Darkling.

"Level up!" shouts Roy, and his sword gets covered in a coat of fire. The Darkling charges the energy ball until it is very big and then fires it at Roy. Roy swings his sword vertically at the energy ball and succeeds in slashing it into pieces!

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaims CH.

Roy lands on the Darkling's head and runs across its body while cutting across its skin using the edge of his sword. He cuts all the way to the tail and then jumps towards Sheik and quickly pulls her down along.

The Darkling roars in a massive pain from the severe ash across its back, and it begin falling towards the earth below. Roy and Sheik hold hand-to-hand as they drop down, but are saved by CH.

The Bahamut Darkling falls and hits the ground and explodes into pieces. CH puts both Roy and Sheik onto the earth safely. "You did the most amazing thing, Roy!" CH says to him.

The other Smashers walk up to him and congratulate him for performing an amazing feat also.

-

Naraku isn't very pleased with what he saw. "Those annoying pests!"

Suddenly, Mario pops up in front of him on the warp star. "Naraku!"

"You again? I thought you're dead."

"I'm not going to die until you die first-a!" Mario slams the Fire Rod at Naraku, but he simply sidesteps to avoid it.

One of the tentacles growing out of his back wraps itself around Mario. "You're a measly little human. How can you defeat a great demon lord like me?"

"Ugh… Do not-a underestimate me!"

"Ha! I always underestimate humans! They are weak and worthless creatures created to fear demons!" He slams Mario back onto his warp star and destroys it with a single swipe of his tentacles.

"AHHHH!" screams Mario as he falls downwards. Luckily, he is caught by the Final Destination that happens to be hovering below the Black Wing. Actually, it was MH who piloted it below there just now.

"That was close, Mario," says MH.

"Grrrr… That-a Naraku…"

Naraku looks down and says, "Now stay there and watch what is going to happen next!"

MH and Mario both hear a thundering noise and witnesses a flash coming from the sky. The people down there also hear it. They all look up and see a large door with several giant locks attached to it floating in the sky! MH is extremely shocked to see this. "No! That's the prison door of the Diablo Darkling!"

Naraku stands on the edge of the Black Wing and spreads out his arms wide. "Now the time has come! The Diablo Darkling shall come forth and once again terrorize the world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I hate to say this, but this story is coming to an end soon. There are only 3 more chapters left, so I hope you don't feel sad about this. All good things should come to an end eventually. This story has come a long way, and it should end too. I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed this story!

**_Preview_**

**Diablo Darkling: Now I can break free from my prison again!**

**Mario: Mamamia! What-a do we do!**

**Master Hand: We must not let it come out! The world will be done for that way!**

**Crazy Hand: Use the missile!**

**Master Hand: You mean the holy missile Dr. Finklestein made? Yes! That is the only way left!**

**Naraku: How dare you! I will kill you all!**

**Mario: Naraku! DIE!**

_**Coming up next chapter: The Finale Comes Next! Use the Holy Missile!**_


	82. Final Battle!

Okay, as I said, only 2 more chapters after this. I hope you look forward to it!

**Chapter 82: The Finale Comes Next! Use the Holy Missile!

* * *

**

Master Hand watches with horror at the giant door in the sky above the sea that is off the coast of Onett. "Oh no… If the Diablo Darkling comes out, we're all done for…"

"What-a do we do?" asks Mario

"There is nothing you can do about it!" says Naraku. "Watch the world falling apart into darkness!"

A loud voice bursts out from behind the door, saying, "At last! My freedom is only a step away! The world will once again fall under my reign of terror!"

Down below, Crazy Hand and the other Smashers are watching the giant door too. "The Diablo Darkling is coming out! This must be stopped!"

"Don't worry! I can fight it!" says Bowser.

"Stop dreaming! They say that there was a mountain of Hand corpse before the Diablo Darkling finally fell! Even the Holy Weapons cannot do much to it! We must stop it from coming out!"

"How?" ask Mewtwo.

"How? I got it!" CH quickly flies into the sky.

-

On the giant door are 4 large locks, and the first one is slowly opening. "I will not let this happen!" shouts Master Hand. He flies towards the door to stop the lock from opening, but Naraku sees him.

"Do not interfere!" Naraku points his hand at Master Hand and blasts him away with a dark thunderbolt.

"AUGH!" MH flies back to the Final Destination and lands hard on the surface.

"Mamamia! Are you all right-a?" Mario asks him in concern.

"I'm fine… But at this rate, we'll never stop the Diablo Darkling from coming out!"

Crazy Hand appears and says, "Big brother! Use the missile!"

"What missile?"

"The missile you told Dr. Finkystein to make!"

"You mean Dr. Finklestein? Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"I picked up the missile while in Halloween Town and have been charging it with even more light energy since then! Surely it is the only way left!"

"That's the only hope left! This missile will surely do something to the Diablo Darkling!"

They pilot the Final Destination away from the Black Wing just out of reach for Naraku to see what they're doing. MH taps the center of the floor of the FD and it opens up, and out appears a large machine carrying the Holy Missile on it. "You hid-a it here all da time?" asks Mario.

"Of course," replies CH. "It was necessary to make it even more powerful."

MH then takes out a large piece of bandage in the shape of an X.

"What-a eez that?"

"This is the Holy Seal for sealing the Diablo Darkling," explains MH. "If the Diablo Darkling's seal ever turns weak, then this will come to use. Now is the time to use it!"

"What-a are you planning to do?"

"You'll see!"

-

The first lock has fully opened, and the second one is starting to. "Yes, more locks!" says Naraku. "The Diablo Darkling will come out soon and all will be mine!"

The other Smashers watch hopelessly from the ground. "The first lock is gone!" gasps Samus. "What will become of the other three?"

"Of course they will open too!" Link tells her.

"And the Diablo Darkling will come out?" asks Pichu.

"Darn! If I could've done something, then I could've done it earlier!" says Bowser.

"What are the Hands doing?" wonders Marth.

"Crazy Hand says he has a plan," Roy tells him.

-

Now the Hands are preparing the missile, adjusting its aim and setting its coordinates. "Okay, aim well. The longitude and latitudes are bunch of these numbers and bunch of those numbers," says CH, carefully setting the target to the door.

"Don't-a you plan to shoot da airship-a?" asks Mario.

"That was what we planned originally. But now we have a bigger threat to deal with, and that is the Diablo Darkling. This missile is pretty much the only thing capable of hurting it."

"Why not-a just-a use da seal on da door?"

"The problem is that the seal cannot be used if the Diablo is conscious. It must take some serious blows first and get pushed into the door before the seal comes to use."

"Quick! The second lock is opened!" shouts MH. "Get ready!"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Suddenly, several winged Darkling appear in swarms and attack them! "Oh no! Not this time please!" cries MH. He swings against the air and knocks away some of them. The other Darkling head for the missile instead. "No! Don't let them destroy it!"

One Darkling stretches forward its sharp claws and zooms at the missile, ready to dig into it. Luckily, Mario quickly smacks it in the side with the Fire Rod to knocks it away, and then he defends the missile from any incoming Darkling.

"Keep this up while I readjust the coordinates again!" CH tells him. "It sort of got messed up!"

Meanwhile, the third lock is at the brink of getting unlocked…

MH and Mario fight off the Darkling while CH anxiously works on the coordinates. "Faster, faster… Please…"

The third lock is unlocked, and the fourth one is beginning too! "Just one more lock!" says Naraku. "Come on! Diablo Darkling, your freedom is only a step away!"

Just as MH and Mario got rid the last of the Darkling, CH also finished adjusting the coordinates. "Finished!"

"Good! Fire it the moment the door opens!" commands MH.

"Yes sir!"

The fourth lock slowly slides away from the door and Naraku watches anxiously. The rest of the Smashers down there are also watching anxiously and with fear. "Oh no… Things are looking bad…" says Zelda.

"If only I could do something…" grumbles Bowser.

"Quick!" MH shouts at CH..

"YES!" CH pounds onto the launch button! The rear end of the missile releases a lot of firepower and zooms towards the giant door at full speed!

Just at this moment, the door swings open and a massive amount of evil energy bursts out. "At last!" exclaims Naraku.

An evil and terrifying voice bursts out from the darkness behind it and a pair of large purple, menacing eyes appear. "Hehehehe… Hahahahahaha! At last, my freedom has come!" A gigantic black hand almost as big as the door itself reaches out from the door. "Behold the darkness I am going to… Uh? What's that?"

Right at this moment, the giant missile collides into the giant hand and begins pushing it back into the portal with great force. "UGH! What!" gasps the Diablo Darkling.

"What is that!" gasps Naraku.

The missile then explodes into billions of blinding light rays. The light is so bright that everyone has to close his or her eyes to prevent getting blinded. "Agh! What bright light!" cries G&W.

"Too bright!" cries Captain Falcon.

MH and CH try to cover themselves from the immense light, but they know they have something important to accomplish. "Crazy Hand! Get ready!" MH tells him.

"Yes, big brother!" Both the hands quickly fly towards the source of light.

The light is so bright and holy that the Diablo Darkling is forced to withdraw back into the door. "Ugh! Annoying mortals! What do you think you're doing to me!"

While Naraku is blinded by the light, Master Hand and Crazy Hand quickly fly to the door and begin pushing it close.

"No! I won't let you stop my freedom!" shouts the Diablo Darkling. "I won't let you!" The Darkling tries to barge out, but the heat of the light prevents him. "Argh!"

"Try harder!" shouts MH. The two push as hard as they can until the door is successfully closed, and then MH whips out the x-shaped seal and tapes it onto the surface of the door. They both begin chanting some weird language, and the seal flashes brightly.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" screams the Diablo Darkling from behind the door. "MY FREEDOM! NOOOOO! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO STEP OUT YET! CURSE YOU MORTALS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then the giant door disappears into thin air, and the blinding light dies out…

Everyone watches speechlessly and with awe, especially Naraku. "The Diablo Darkling… It's gone…" He slowly turns towards the Hands and glare at them. "How dare… YOU! RAAAAAA!" Naraku undergoes a startling transformation. Several sharp spines and a pair of large wings grow out from his back, and he also grows a long reptilian tail. His arms begin to grow larger and the nails grow sharper. "HOW DARE YOU SEAL THE DIABLO DARKLING AGAIN!"

"He's using all the powers of the demons he feasted on to transform himself!" gasps Master Hand.

"YOU ANNOYING PESTS DARE MESS WITH MY PLANS! YOU HAVE TRULY ANGERED A DEMON! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He swings his giant claw and shoots out a large energy beam. The beam hits both the Hands and knocks them away with great force.

"UWA!"

Naraku watches the two of them fall towards the earth below, but then he hears someone shouting his name. He turns around and sees Mario rushing towards him on a warp star. "Naraku!" shouts Mario. "I will knock-a you down!"

"You're even more annoyingthan that half-demon Inuyasha! Thinking of him makes me sick all over again!" shouts Naraku angrily. "DIE!" He throws a punch forward to hit Mario, but the plumber jumps up the last moment and avoids it, but the warp star gets destroyed.

"I will not-a lose to you! I will accomplish what-a Inuyasha did not-a do, and that-a eez kill you!" says Mario with full confidence.

"A mere human like you cannot do anything to me!" says Naraku. "Demons are always superior to humans!" Several tentacles grow out from his shoulder and heads towards Mario, but he spins his Fire Rod in front of him and deflects them.

"Your attacks will not-a work-a on me! Take-a theez!" Mario swings the Fire Rod at Naraku and bats him in the head HARD.

WHAM!

"UGH!" cries Naraku in pain.

"Haha! How'd you… ACK!" Mario unknowingly got impaled in the waist by other tentacles growing out of Naraku's other shoulder.

"Hehehehehehe! You are helpless now!" says Naraku, dangling Mario in the air using his tentacles. "You have two choices: Either fall down to your doom below or let me kill you slowly and painfully!"

Mario grunts and cries at the pain of the tentacle impaling into him. "Ugh… I must-a not lose…" He pulls himself out of the tentacle and falls towards the earth below.

"So you choose to fall, eh? Hahahahahaha!"

The other Smashers watch with shock at Mario falling. "Oh no! Mario is falling!" shouts Luigi. "Somebody help him!"

"Quick! Use my cape!" Roy takes out his cape and readies it as a trampoline.

However, Mario will not go down just like this. He points one end of the Fire Rod towards below and it stretches down and hit the ground, bouncing him back into the air like a pogo stick.

"What!" gasps Naraku as he sees Mario bouncing back up.

"I'm back-a again, demon asshole!" taunts Mario.

"You're not giving up yet?"

"I won't-a give up until I kill you!"

"I'll be sure to kill you this time! Take my ultimate attack!" Naraku cups his hand together and gathers a large amount of energy in it, forming a large energy ball.

Mario points the Fire Rod at Naraku and then shouts, "DRILLING METEOR IMPACT!" The front end of the rod spins furiously like a drill and extends forward at an extremely fast speed.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" Naraku shoots forward a giant ball of black energy.

For epic and dramatic purposes, everything goes into slow motion as the two attacks come together. The front, sharp end of the Fire Rod hits the side of the energy ball and drills through it, tearing it across the inside and out the other side, and then it continues heading towards Naraku.

"WHAT!" gasps Naraku on seeing the Fire Rod boring through the energy shot. The rod hits him in the chest hard and pushes him backwards with full force. "UWAAAA! UGH!"

Mario roars fiercely as he continues extending the rod. The rod keeps on pushing Naraku, smashing him through any wall behind.

CRASH!

BANG!

CRASH!

BANG!

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH! GAAAAAAA!"

The rod extends longer and longer until it goes near the Dark Reactor at the back end of the Black Wing.

_

* * *

_

_1000 years ago…_

_There was a Great War between _

the forces of good and evil…

_The evil ones lose and are forced into the Forbidden Realm_

_The Darkling disappear from the world…_

_500 years later…_

_A schoolgirl traveled into the past and awoken a half-demon…_

_The sacred Shikon Jewel returns and is shattered…_

_Naraku comes and tries to claims it, killing many innocents _

out of his own pleasure…

"_He disguised as me and killed Kikyo, and then later disguised as Kikyo and attacked me," says Inuyasha._

"_He places a curse on my grandfather's right hand, and is passed down onto me," says Miroku. "Unless Naraku is killed, this curse will keep on growing until it swallows me."_

"_He killed all my family and relatives just to get the jewel shard," says Sango. "My younger brother Kohaku is now under his control, and I cannot do anything to bring him back…"_

_500 years later, the Darkling would once again return_

_The Smashers are destined to bring them to an end…_

_And they will…_

* * *

"DIE! DARKLING! NARAKU! DISAPPEAR!" shouts Mario at the top of his voice. 

The rod pushes Naraku into the side of the Dark Reactor…

"_Can you see eet, everyone? Can you see that we did eet?"_

The rod goes straight into the Dark Reactor and destroys it from within…

_"Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara… I did eet… I did eet for you all…"_

The other side of the Dark Reactor bursts open and Naraku flies out.

_"Theez 500 years… I do not-a know where you are… But-a can see eet? I hope-a you all know what-a eez happening… I hope that the entire world can see theez…"_

The Fire Rod has dug a hole right through the Black Wing from the front end all the way to the back end. Naraku soars lifelessly through the air from the fatal blow…

"_WE HAVE RETURN LIGHT INTO DA WORLD!"

* * *

_

TO BE CONTINUED…

………

Um, please make your reviews long and attractive. I really want to hear all your opinions on this chapter.

**_Preview_**

**Mario: I did-a eet!**

**Master Hand: Well done, Mario!**

**Pichu: Did we win?**

**Falco: I'm so good to bring an end to everything!**

**Dr. Mario: But everything is devastated…**

**Master Hand: Use your 2nd level weapon, Dr. Mario! You're the only who hasn't use it yet!**

_**Coming up next chapter: The End of the Battle! Light Returns to the World!**_


	83. End of the Battle!

I'm glad all of you love the final battle! The story isn't over yet. Read on!

**Chapter 83: The End of the Battle! Light Returns to the World!

* * *

**

Mario lets the Fire Rod retracts back to him and then he lets out a loud cry, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The other Smashers watch with awe and wide-open mouths from below. "Incredible… Mario did it…" gasps Yoshi.

"Something I would never expect!" exclaims Bowser.

"And what a majestic way too!" adds Peach.

Mario falls towards below, but is immediately caught by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life!" says CH. "You made a Hand proud!"

"That was a great job, Mario!" says MH.

"Yeah… I just had to do eet…" says Mario.

With a large hole on the Dark Reactor, it begins to give off a bright flash. All the Darkling down below begin to run and scream like wild. Little by little, their body begins to disintegrate until they disappear. The screaming and wailing kept on going until the last of the Darkling disappears from the face of the world, forever…

Smoke begins to churn out from every part of the Black Wing. The powerful blow destroyed all its main engines and computers. The entire airship begins tilting and descending towards the sea below.

The Smashers look at the giant airship falling down. Kirby points out to something small falling next to the airship. "Hey! What's that?"

"It's Naraku!" points out Roy.

Naraku falls alongside the Black Wing and plummets into the sea first, but his body floats on the water surface. The giant airship slowly comes down on top of him, pushing him underwater. Like a submarine submerging into the water, the Black Wing disappears into the watery depth, never to be heard of or seen again…

-

MH and CH put Mario down onto the ground, where he is immediately surrounded by all his friends. "You did great!" Link says to him.

"Looks like I taught you well!" says Falco.

Bowser pats Mario hard on the head and says, "Ha! You're one surprising guy! You make me jealous!"

Luigi runs up to Mario and hugs him tightly. "Mario! You're alive! Thanks goodness!"

Peach walks up to him and happily says, "It's good that you're alive, Mario. I was so worried about you."

"Don't-a worry! I will never die!" says Mario proudly.

"I know you will never die. But even though we have brought an end to the Darkling, we were too late to stop the destruction of the world." Peach looks up and observe the destruction all over the place.

"That's not a problem!" says MH, and then he turns to Dr. Mario. "Doc! Your time to use your 2nd Level weapon is now! Use it!"

"Why?" asks Dr. Mario.

"The Heal Staff is made to mend things. If it can cure all kinds of sicknesses and revive the dead, then surely its 2nd form can do even better!"

"If that's the case, I'll give it a try." Dr. Mario takes out a needle and pricks his finger, and then grasps the handle of the Heal Staff and says, "Power of the Royal Hand Families, you have lent us your power, so now we shall repay you! We give you our sacred blood in exchange for even more power, the power I have in myself! Unlock my true power! Let the holy one bring down the darkness!" After saying this, the Heal Staff changes into a more beautiful-looking form.

"Now lift it up and behold its power!"

Dr. Mario raises the Heal Staff and it lets out a holy aura. Everyone feels warmth and comfort when the aura covers them. "What a feeling!" says Popo.

"I feel so warm and relaxed," says Yoshi.

"My wounds are all healed too!" adds Marth.

The aura spreads farther and farther until the entire of Onett is covered in a ball of light. Finally, the aura dies out and to everyone's surprise, everything is rebuilt and back to normal! The sky is now bright as the morning and flowers and trees are back to life, with birds and butterflies dancing around happily!

"Wow! Am I'm dreaming?" wonders Zelda in amazement.

"You're not dreaming!" MH tells her. "This is the power of the Heal Staff!"

"But why is blood required to activate the second form?" asks Mewtwo.

"That is because to show that you are able to protect yourself," answers MH. "You see, using the Holy Weapon means you are requesting the help of the Royal Hand Family. Using it is just like letting them protect you. Now that you have offered blood to them, it means you are now capable of protecting yourself; so therefore, you get rewarded for being able to do so. And that reward is the 2nd Level Weapon."

"It sure makes some sense."

"Hey, a crowd is coming towards us," points out Yoshi.

Indeed, several people are coming towards them from afar, and in the lead is none of other than the mayor of Onett, Mayor Pirkle. The mayor approaches them and says, "You have done well to save the city and the whole world! I come to thank you all in behalf of the town!"

"Yes! It was because of my guidance that all of this can happen!" says Falco proudly.

"Looks like we did something great!" says Roy happily.

"No wonder you're my favorite man," Lilina says to him as she places her head close to his shoulder. Roy blushes with delight at this.

Pokey goes up to Ness and says, "Ness! You're such a hero! I was wrong about you all along! After seeing all that you've done, I'm so proud of you! You're my role model now!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" says Ness, but in his mind, he is actually thinking. "You're gonna go back to hating me after a while…"

Mayor Pirkle turns to the crowd behind him and announces, "I officially claim this day as a special day that the Smashers saved the world! It will be a special holiday!"

"YAY!" cheer the crowds.

"Cool! A holiday dedicated to us!" says G&W excitedly.

"Today is sure a great day!" says Pichu joyfully.

"I want to sing happy song!" says Jigglypuff. Suddenly, they all hear a happy song that is coming closer and closer to them. They turn around see Barney skipping happily towards them!

"My friends! How have you been?" asks Barney cheerfully. With each step he takes, there is a slight tremor on the ground.

"AHHHHH! THE TRUE INCARNATION OF EVIL!" screams Luigi.

"Away with you, evil spirit! Flare Blade!" Roy swings his sword at Barney and sends him flying into the air.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm flying!" shouts Barney as he disappears over the horizon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That was pretty short, wasn't it? The real excitement comes in the next chapter, and it won't take long to come!

Are you prepared for the final chapter?


	84. The End

And so, the last chapter…

**Final Chapter: Aftermath of the Battle! Forever We Will Keep Peace!

* * *

**

It is a bright and sunny day in Congo Bongo…

Cranky Kong is rocking back and forth on his rocking chair at the front porch. Diddy Kong and the Animal Buddies are playing around in the jungle happily. It has been a long time since they get to come out and have fun. The Darkling incident made it so that the jungle is a dangerous place to go to. But now, it's safe…

"You have done well, my son Donkey," Cranky says to no one in particular. "You're almost as good as your old father. Surely you will surpass me someday."

-

"_Where am I? What am I? Am I still alive? Or… am I dead…?"_

K. Rool opens his eyes and finds himself in his own bedroom. "Uh? What is this place? What happened to me?"

At this instant, the door bursts open and all the Kremlings rush in. "CAPTAIN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"What's been happening?"

"You were greatly knocked out when fighting the Smashers and have been in a deep coma ever since!" explains one of the Kremlings. "We were losing hope that you would recover, but now you're back up!"

"Well… It's good to be alive… Hey, what's of the Dark Reactor?"

"We lose, boss… We heard that the Darkling have been utterly destroyed. The Darkling King has lose…"

"WHAT!"

-

The Going Merry is sailing peacefully once again on the sea. Luffy is sitting at the head of the ship, looking into the distance. Zoro is doing his usual harsh trainings. Sanji is preparing some nice snacks and tea for his two favorite girls. Usopp is working on some new, wacky gadget. Nami is on the crow's nest, keeping watch for anything in the horizon. Chopper is taking a cute little nap (Awwww…) and Robin is busily reading books.

"Hey! I spot an island!" shouts Nami.

"All right! Let's sail there!" commands Luffy. "Now that there are no more odd-looking monsters, we can have a great time like always! Let's set sail for adventure!

-

Prof. Birch is conducting a Pokemon research in his lab. "Hey dad!" Sapphire shouts to him. "I'm going out for some exercise!"

"Okay! Go hit the day and be a bad girl!" he replies. "Don't get into trouble!"

"Okay!" Sapphire rushes out the door with her Pokemon and jumps for the nearest tree vine and swings away, calling like Tarzan all the way. "Weeeee! It's so much fun ever since those strange black monster disappeared! Now I can play as much as I want!"

Suddenly, she hears a cry for help, and she turns to see a girl and her Zigzagoon on top of a tree and they are attacked by a large Ursaring. "Help me! Get this mad Pokemon away from me!" cries the girl.

Sapphire runs to the bear Pokemon and hits it with a powerful roundhouse kick. The Ursaring is annoyed by the kick and turns to attack Sapphire. She quickly calls out her Blaziken, Chaka, and has her do the job of kicking the Ursaring into kingdom come. "You're safe now!" Sapphire says to the girl.

The girl climbs down and thanks her, and then Sapphire rushes off into the trees again.

--

Cloud is standing on top of a cliff, gazing at the magnificent scene of the Hoenn before him. "For some reason, I sense the evil presence gone from this world," he says to himself. "Looks like I have no more reason to be here. I have something important to accomplish. People who I should be with…" He turns around with his sword placed against his shoulder and walks away.

-

A blue blur rushes across a wide green grassland, and he is closely followed by a pink blur. "Wait for me, my Sonic!" calls out the pink blur, Amy.

"Not today, Amy!" replies Sonic the blue blur. "I'm too excited to stop running! You'll never catch me!"

"So you want to play catch? I'll be happy to keep you entertained!" Amy chases him faster, so Sonic has to run faster.

Tails watches them from his Tornado in the sky. "Like always… Amy chasing after Sonic... But somehow, I never get bored of this sight."

-

In a faraway place, there is a small cottage made of scrap metal, and inside lives a fat egg-shaped scientist.

"Argh! Those hell of a Smashers!" curses Eggman angrily. "They ruined everything! No wait… It's Sonic who is responsible for this! If it weren't for him, then the Smashers would never ruin my plans! That annoying hedgehog! I'm gonna get him for this someday!" He pounds the table so hard that it breaks into two, and his cup of coffee spilt onto his shirt. "OW! HOT! CURSE YOU, SONIC!"

-

In some dark alleyway, a lone man is getting beaten by some thugs. "Please spare my life!" pleads the man.

"But we enjoy hitting you! We can't stop!" reply the thugs.

"You better stop, or else…" says a threatening voice. The thugs turn around and see 4 turtle-looking dudes glaring at them.

"Ha! Who do you think you are that dare say these words to us?" ask the thugs. "Do not underestimate us Purple Dragons! Though our commander is gone, we are still active and well! Get them, boys!"

The thugs charge forward to attack, but where instantly beaten up by the ninja turtles. "Let's get out of here before anyone notices us," says Leonardo. The other turtles agree and they quickly disappear into the nearest manhole before the poor beaten man can thanks them.

-

The atmosphere in Halloween Town is as creepy as ever. However, there are more ghouls and creeps around the town, livening things up. "Citizens of Halloween Town!" says Jack, who is standing on a public stage. "I am proud to tell you that today shall be celebrated as a special day! Why? It is the day that the Darkling have been totally destroyed! Now the whole town is safe once more! We can now go out and have fun without getting attacked by unknown danger! The mayor approves this, so everyone have fun!"

"YAY!" cheer all the citizens of Halloween Town.

-

Ranma is in his room doing his own business. "Nothing much to do around these days… Very boring indeed… I just wish I can somehow be cured from this transgender curse."

All of a sudden, Shampoo bursts into the room from the window via her bicycle. "Nihao! Ranma!"

"Shampoo! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Shampoo made special treats for Ranma my love! Try it!"

Knowing very well that she has something up her sleeves, Ranma tries to reject her. "No! I'm already full and I don't want to eat!"

"Ranma don't say that! You want to eat with Shampoo!" She goes closer and closer to him until she has her arms wrapped around him, and this is when Akane bursts into the room.

"Ranma… What are you doing…?" she asks with a tinge of anger.

"She barged in!" protests Ranma. "It's a misunderstanding!"

Akane whips out a hammer and charges at them both. "HIYA!"

Soun and Genma are playing shogi in the lower floor, and they hear the crashing going on upstairs. "Like always," says Soun.

While Soun is looking away, Genma quickly plays dirty on the board game, and lies to Soun that he is losing. "Checkmate!"

"What! How can that be!"

-

Yoh walks out from his house, for he must once again embark on his training. "I'm going now, Anna." He notices Anna putting on her shoes too. "Anna, you going out too?"

"Yes, to buy dinner."

"But you usually want me to do it."

"Something special happened today, so I want to buy by myself. Besides, you should come back early. I will whip up some nice dinner for us two."

"Okay! Then I'll be back as early as I can!" Yoh gets up and runs off for his daily jogging.

Anna looks at him taking off and smiles. "I really love that guy."

-

Under the sea, Godzilla swims silently through the open ocean. All the fish and living things of the sea make way for the almighty King of Monsters. No creature on earth is as terrifying as the greatest mistake of mankind…

-

Dr. Light is working in his lab, Roll is cleaning the house, and Rock is helping her out. Suddenly, Dr. Light receives an emergency phone call saying that some rowdy robots are causing trouble at the bank. "Megaman! The bank needs your help!" Dr. Light tells Rock.

"I'm on my way, Doctor!" Rock quickly changes into his battle form and leaves the house with Rush.

"Take care, Rock!" Roll calls out to him.

-

A lone robot walks among the remains of Wily's Super Fun Land. "Curses… How can I be defeated… by a flesh being…?" mutters the robot under his breath. "I, Bass, will never lose to someone like that! Until I defeat Megaman, I will not lose to any other beings!"

-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are standing in an open square, waiting for their sensei to come. "Kakashi… Late as usual…" grumbles Sakura.

"Man! Why does he always come late when he told us to come early!" says Naruto angrily.

"That useless teacher…" grumbles Sasuke.

Suddenly, Kakashi appears in front of them without a word. "Hi!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shout at him together.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"Enough of those lame excuses!"

"All right then, let's get on with our mission."

Tsunade watches from her office window at the foursome setting off for their mission. "Those 3 children look like they will become great people in the future. I hope we can have strong warriors as good as the Smashers!"

-

The Digimon of Digital Desert are rebuilding their city. Under Gennai's command, they have pretty much rebuilt File City to its former glory. "Keep up the work!" Gennai tells everyone. "With the Darkling defeated, we can surely rebuild our city back into a great place!"

"Yes! Gennai is the best!" cheer the Digimon citizens.

-

Crocodile sits in his prison cell. Locked with him in his cell are Mr. 1, Mr. 4, and Mr. 5. Ms. Doublefinger, Ms. Merry Christmas, and Ms. Valentine are locked in another prison cell that is for women.

The Baroque Work agents have been rounded up and thrown into the jail of one of the highest authority government prisons.

Apparently, they are the only BW agents that are captured. Mr. 3, Ms. Goldenweek, and Mr. 2 have disappeared after the Darkling incident. They were never heard of or seen again.

Crocodile looks out the prison window. He lets out a sigh, knowing that there is no way he can get out of here. The prison is made of seastone, a mysterious substance that has an aura that prevents Devil Fruit users from using their powers. If it weren't for this, then he would've turn into sand and slipped away.

He has nothing to fear in here though. He and his agents are the most feared captives and all other prisoners fear them. Though he is a prisoner, he is treated like a big boss here. The only thing that annoys him is that old, mad scientist locked in the prison directly across his. That scientist keeps on shouting and crying nonstop.

"I demand right to get out of here! I am the great Dr. Wily!" shouts the scientist. "I am the brain of the world! Without me, how else will the world thrive without great inventions?"

-

That evening, the Smashers are in their mansion celebrating their victory over the Darkling.

"Three cheers to ourselves for defeating the Darkling!" says Captain Falcon as he raises his cup.

"CHEERS!" say the Smashers joyfully as they raise their cups too. So they all eat, drink, and play all day long, enjoying to the fullest they can.

Lilina goes near Roy and says to him, "I want to give you a special reward for going through all these dangerous adventures bravely and returning safely."

"What is it?" asks Roy. Without a word, Lilina brings her face towards his and gives him a kiss on the lips.

The others see it and gives a sweet and long, "Awwwww…" This made them two blush shyly.

Bowser plops down onto a large couch and says, "Ahhhh… This is what I call a great celebration after a long hard war! What can be better than this?"

Then the phone next to him rings and he answers it, "Hello? Oh no, this is not Pizza Palace, for more than a thousandth time. But look on the bright side; I didn't scold you today! It's because I'm in a happy mood! AND DO NOT CALL THE WRONG NUMBER AGAIN!" He ends the call by slamming the phone back down. "Tsk… Annoying phone calls…"

As they party all night, a car pulls up to the mansion's gate. A person steps out from the car and slowly walks up to the door, and presses the doorbell.

DING DONG

"Someone's at the door!" says Parry.

Since CF is closest to the door, he goes and opens it, and is extremely surprised and shocked to see… "Mr. 2!"

"Yes! It's me! Call me Bon-Chan!" says the gay ballerina happily.

Pichu and Parry burst into tears and jump into his wide-open embracing arms. "MR. 2! YOU'RE ALIVE! WE MISS YOU!"

Mr. 2 begins to weep tears of joy also. "Yes! My friends! I have come back alive to meet you all! Friendship is sure to bring us back together again!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" CF asks him.

"Yeah, I thought you're dead," says Roy.

"Oh no, I'm not dead! I'm just gravely injured!" replies Mr. 2. "Fortunately, I'm such a healthy okama that I recovered sooner than expected!"

"Who's this weirdo?" asks DK.

"We first met him at Pokemon Coliseum," answers Ness.

"And then he reappeared in Digital Desert," says CF.

"He's not really a wicked person," says Peach. "Though he was our enemy, he tried to help us escape the desert in the end!"

"Yes! Friends should help friends!" says Mr. 2. "It is what keeps the bond of friendship together forever! Now that the world is free from harm and danger, let us celebrate happily and I'll show you my newest dance!"

"Hold on a second! Can you be planning an ambush on us?" asks Marth. "After all, you work for Crocodile."

"Oh no! Do not say that! I actually do not like what his plans are about! A world he imagined of will not bring happiness and friendship! This is the way I like the world right now!"

"Come play with us!" Pichu begs him. "We will be good friends from now on!"

"Yes! I can't wait to start my latest dance and tempo! Oh come away! Okama Way is the greatest!" Mr. 2 happily dances into the living room and parties with the Smashers.

"I don't really trust that gay," says CF.

"Don't be like that. We already saw how helpful he was back in Digital Desert. People can change, you know?" Peach tells him.

"Fine, but he cannot live with us. I cannot stand the fact that some gay ballerina in our house!"

There is another knock at the door, and Fox opens it this time. When opened, he sees nobody at all, except for a letter on the floor. "What's this?" He picks it up and reads through it.

The note says:

_Smashers…_

_Just to let you know, we have escaped from the Forbidden Realm. Though you killed our leader Ridley, we do not hold a grudge against you. Now that our leader is dead, we Space Pirates have no more purpose for existence. We will now travel the world as wanderers, trying to find the purpose we can live on for. We do not plan on doing anything to you. We never had grudge against you; we were simply following orders. Perhaps someday, we will meet again, maybe as friends or maybe as enemies. For now, let us part ways…_

_The Space Pirate Trio  
Punk, Pix, and Pork_

"What's this letter?" Samus asks Fox.

"It's from Punk, Pix, and Pork," he replies. "They somehow escaped the Forbidden Realm and are now wandering the world. However, they do not plan on taking revenge on us."

"Well, I hope they stay out of our business. I never really liked them."

-

So in short, the Smashers party throughout the entire night. They had the greatest happiness of their life. They stayed up late and played various games and told each other jokes. Mr. 2 Bon Clay performed some of his best dances for them and they all laugh at how silly he is. Roy and Lilina confess their love to each other under the moonlight. Yoshi and Kirby ate until they can't move. Falco boasts about how great he is. Jigglypuff tried to sing a song, but they taped her mouth before she has the chance. For the first time, Mewtwo went crazy and wild in the party. Ness and Young Link secretly took a sip of beer. Bowser receives another wrong phone call and gave the caller some good shouting and lecturing.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are on the rooftop of the Smash Mansion, looking at the beautiful night sky. "Ah… What a great day…" says MH. "Night has never been this peaceful and exciting."

"True! We have accomplished the greatest thing in history!" says CH. "History always repeats itself!"

"But that does not mark the end of our duties though. We always have something to do in this world until the last day of our lives."

"Oh… I'm too young to die!"

"Haha! Of course you're still young!"

The two Hands talk with each other happily as the Smashers party under the roof below.

"Say, is this the thirtieth year?" asks MH.

"I haven't been keeping record of the time, but I think it is," says CH.

"Surely this is the thirtieth year. The time when that event happens will surely come soon." Master Hand looks up into the night sky that is full of stars. "But before that comes, I hope the Smashers can have the rest they truly deserve."

-

-

-

-

_Peace Forever…_

At long last, this story has come to an end. I have spent almost a year writing this story and I can't believe I finally finished it! It's also the stories I got the most reviews on! I'm so happy that you all love this story! I thank all my beloved reviewers for reviewing my stories! You are all my best and eternal friends!

All characters in this story belong to their rightful owners.

The following are the characters owned by me: Parry, Punk, Pix, Pork, Bob Fungus, Thundon, Ivotas, The 7 Deadly Incarnations, and all types of Darkling.

So the Smashers quest to save the world from the Darkling has finally come to an end. This concludes their epic adventure in…

DARKLING

And now for the most exciting part…

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**BREAKING NEWS! **_

_**SPECIAL UPCOMING STORIES PREVIEW!**_

**Guess what? I have begun working on two SSB stories! **

**Times in 10 Lives Apartment: The Remake**

Yes, this is the remake of the original Times in 10 Lives Apartment. It will be in proper story format this time. If you love the original, then surely you'll love this remake too! This story has been started, and will be posted anytime soon!

**Super Smash Racing 2: F-30 Grand Prix**

The second installment in the Super Smash Racing series is on its way! Taking place about a month after the Darkling incident, an exciting event that everyone in the world is hoping for has finally begun! The F-30 Grand Prix! This majestic race starts once in every 30 years when the great meteor of the space flies pass earth. Several of thousands will join the race, but only 3 can become the champion. The winners shall be granted with whatever they want. This story is due to come around the middle of March or later.

-

-

-

-

So long!


End file.
